A Invasão
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Poderia a raça humana sobreviver a uma ameaça alienígena? E se você se apaixonasse pelo seu inimigo? Fic mpreg. Finalizada
1. Resenha

A Invasão

Notas:

Fic Yaoi/Lemon/Mpreg

Casal Principal Heero x Duo.

Tudo que estiver entre aspas e em itálico expressam pensamentos dos personagens.

A história se passa em um futuro próximo.

Locais, fatos e alguns personagens são frutos do delírio da autora.

Cada ano terrestre equivale a 63 anos Kdarianos.

Analise dos Personagens:

Dxmaell aparência de um jovem humano de 19 anos idade real 1200 anos. Ele é o comandante das tropas Kdar uma raça alienígena que invadiu a terra, ele também é o líder da resistência Kdar que luta para ajudar os humanos.

Aleng aparência de um jovem humano de 18 anos idade real 1137 anos. Terceiro em comando das tropas Kdar e integrante do grupo de resistência Kdar na ajuda aos humanos.

Tzen aparência de um rapaz humano de 27 anos idade real 1704 anos. Segundo em comando das tropas Kdar e integrante do grupo de resistência Kdar na ajuda aos humanos.

Chang Wu-Fei 22 anos integrante do grupo de resistência humana contra os Kdarianos.

Trowa Barton 21 anos segundo em comando do grupo de resistência humana contra os Kdarianos.

Heero Yuy 22 anos líder do grupo de resistência humana contra os Kdarianos.


	2. Prólogo

A Invasão  
  
Prólogo  
  
No ano de 2005 tivemos a primeira evidência concreta de que não estávamos sozinhos  
  
no universo. Uma cápsula foi enviada a terra, ela trazia saudações de paz de uma raça alienígena chamada Kdar, nunca na historia da humanidade houve algum relato de recebimento de qualquer mensagem direta de outras raças de fora da terra.  
  
Otimista a Onu enviou em 2010 uma resposta, um convite para um contato entre Humanos e Kdarianos, por dezoito anos a terra esperou por uma resposta e nada aconteceu.  
  
A Onu concluiu que a mensagem não havia sido recebida pelos Kdar ou eles não aceitaram o convite.Então em 2045 eles responderam.  
  
Os Kdarianos chegaram como amigos, sua aparência não era a principio diferente da nossa, passariam perfeitamente como humanos, se não possuíssem uma beleza quase etérea.  
  
Eles ficaram cinco anos na terra, aprendendo sobre nossa raça, mas o que aprendemos com eles não foi o suficiente para nos preparar para o que veio em seguida.   
  
A proposta de amizade entre nossas raças era apenas um pretexto para descobrir nossas fraquezas e aprisionar nossa raça.  
  
Em 2051 sem aviso naves Kdar repletas de soldados Kdarianos invadiram o nosso sistema solar, despreparada nossa raça entrou em guerra com os Kdarianos, mas fomos subjugados em dois anos.  
  
Campos de contenção foram construídos para alojar a raça humana, onde somos tratados como gado, o que eles queriam era nossa força vital. Os Kdar se alimentam de energia vital de outras raças e parece que chegou a nossa vez.  
  
Dia a dia grupos de resistência surgem, mas não sabemos como derrota-los. Abrimos nossas portas para sermos absorvidos como alimento pelos nossos inimigos.  
  
Em pouco tempo os Kdarianos fizeram com que os humanos gerassem filhos apenas no intuito de torna-los escravos ou alimento foi assim que vivemos por vinte anos sem nenhuma esperança de defesa ate que a ajuda chegou.  
  
Somos feitos de energia diferente dos humanos feitos de matéria orgânica, para sobrevivermos precisamos de uma fonte de energia. Nosso planeta Kdra nos fornecia a energia necessária para vivermos, mas um dia nosso sol explodiu nos obrigando a procurar outra fonte de energia.  
  
Viajamos pela galáxia sobrevivendo da energia vital de outras raças, fomos de planeta em planeta escravizando e exterminando outras formas de vida para que pudéssemos sobreviver.  
  
Alguns como eu acredita que podemos coexistir pacificamente com outras raças é possível obtermos a nossa sobrevivência sem o extermínio de outros.  
  
Nenhuma raça deve morrer para que outra viva.   
  
Sou o líder da resistência Kdar, me chamo Dxmaell, nunca fui a favor da guerra assim como meus companheiros e amigos Tzen e Aleng, juntos com o grupo de resistência humana, somos a única esperança para ambas as raças.  
  
Durante um ataque contra um aos campos Kdar de contenção de humanos, fomos surpreendidos pelos nossos inimigos, eles já nos aguardavam, isso me faz deduzir que fomos traídos. Perdi dois de meus homens, eu e outros dois fomos capturados pelos Kdar e levados a nave Kdariana, o restante do grupo conseguiu escapar.  
  
Os Kdar não escondem o que farão conosco, nos tornaremos alimento deles. Como destruir uma forma de vida baseada em energia pura?  
  
Eles acabaram de levar Will, um de meus homens, pude ver em seus olhos o temor, eu sabia o que aconteceria com ele. Ele seria absorvido e deixaria de existir. Meu treinamento me impede de demonstrar qualquer emoção, mas eu as sinto por dentro, sinto medo e raiva. Medo pela extinção dos humanos e raiva por não ter como impedir o inevitável.  
  
Sou líder da resistência humana, me chamo Heero Yuy, fui contra o recebimento sem reservas dos Kdar na terra, nunca confiei neles assim como Trowa e Wu-Fei, meus amigos e companheiros de resistência. Wu-Fei conseguiu escapar com os outros, mas Trowa foi capturado junto comigo e Will.  
  
Aleng me trouxe a informação de que o líder da resistência humana havia sido capturado e trazido a nave. É imprescindível para a sobrevivência de nossas raças que o humano não seja absorvido.  
  
Sei que estou me arriscando a ser capturado, mas acredito que há uma esperança, quero redimir-me dos atos que cometi, pois foi sob minhas ordens que se iniciou a extinção de cada uma das raças dos planetas que nós os Kdar invadimos. Por que sou não apenas o líder da resistência Kdariana, mas também o comandante das tropas Kdar.  
  
Já havia se passado mais de duas horas desde que Will foi levado, ainda aguardamos a nossa vez de sermos absorvidos, quando um soldado Kdar abre nossa cela, ele aponta sua arma em direção a Trowa, indicando que ele será o próximo a ser absorvido, mas não posso permitir que ele seja levado.  
  
Eu sou responsável pela vida dele, assim como todos os outros que morreram sob minhas ordens. Levanto-me para enfrentar meu inimigo, não deixarei que o levem sem lutar.  
  
Quando o soldado aponta sua arma para mim de forma a me atingir, alguma coisa o parte ao meio, no mesmo instante um rapaz de cabelos castanhos com uma longa trança e os olhos mais lindos e frios que já vi aparece empulhando uma longa arma com uma foice na extremidade. Devido suas roupas e sua extrema beleza soube que ele era um Kdariano, sua voz era tão fria quanto o brilho em seus olhos quando ele nos disse:  
  
- Venham comigo se quiserem viver.  
  
As noticias não eram animadoras, dos três humanos trazidos a nave, um já havia sido absorvido. Em meu intimo torci para que não houvesse sido o líder da resistência, o humano que chamavam de Heero. Pelas informações obtidas Heero possui descendência japonesa, olhos azuis escuros e aproximadamente 22 anos.  
  
Dei ordens a Tzen e Aleng que me esperasse na área de lançamento, eu iria buscar os humanos.  
  
Quando cheguei a prisão vi um soldado Kdar, provavelmente ele veio buscar mais um dos humanos para ser absorvido, mas no que depender de mim, nenhum outro humano seria absorvido.  
  
Alcancei a cela no instante em que o soldado iria atacar o humano que resolveu enfrenta-lo, fiz o que deveria fazer.   
  
Matei um de meus homens para que outros pudessem viver.  
  
Quando entrei na cela vi dois jovens humanos. Um de olhos verdes e o outro que viera resgatar, o humano mais bonito que já encontrará, de olhos azuis como o cobalto e tão frios quantos os meus. Pelo modo que me olhava eu sabia que ele deveria estar pensando por que um Kdar os estaria ajudando, mas não tínhamos tempo. Eu apenas podia esperar que eles aceitassem minha ajuda e confiassem por um instante em minhas palavras.  
  
- Venham comigo se quiserem viver.  
  
Continua... 


	3. Capítulo I

A Invasão  
  
Nota:   
  
Tudo que estiver entre * * significa que o personagem esta falando a língua Kdar ou pensando em Kdariano.  
  
K medida de tempo Kdariana:  
  
* 1 kx equivale a 1 segundo  
  
* 1 kr equivale a 1 minuto  
  
* 1 k equivale à 1 hora  
  
Capítulo I - Inimigo ou Aliado  
  
- Venham comigo se quiseram viver  
  
- Por que deveríamos segui-lo.  
  
- Por que a menos que vocês desejem ser absorvidos pela minha raça, no momento eu sou a única esperança de fuga de vocês dois.  
  
Heero ficou encarando o Kdariano, era verdade o que ele dizia, a única chance que eles tinham de escaparem era confiando no Kdar que tentava ajuda-los. Heero olhou para Trowa eles seguiriam o Kdariano.  
  
- Iremos com você.  
  
- Sigam-me então.  
  
Dxmaell saiu na frente dos humanos, eles seguiram em direção a saída da prisão quando um barulho na entrada fez com que Dxmaell parasse e fizesse um sinal para que os humanos fizessem o mesmo. Dxmaell torceu a longa arma que tinha nas mãos e a dividiu em duas, ele fez um sinal para que Heero e Trowa permanecessem em silêncio e não saíssem dali. Dxmaell saiu e encontrou-se com dois soldados Kdarianos que o saudaram, sem alterar sua expressão Dxmaell atacou os dois soldados antes que eles tivessem chance de saber o que estava acontecendo. Dxmaell ajoelhou-se e tocou os corpos dos soldados absorvendo-os antes que tivessem a chance de se regenerarem. Heero observou o Kdar atacar dois da sua própria raça e em seguida absorve-los, ele ficava imaginando como alguém poderia ser tão frio a ponto de matar um semelhante sem ao menos hesitar. Trowa também não conseguia entender o por que do Kdariano estar se arriscando para ajuda-los, uma vez que os Kdar invadiram e escravizaram a raça humana. Dxmaell levantou-se e voltou na direção onde havia deixado os humanos.  
  
- Venham temos que sair logo daqui. Há uma nave aguardando na área de lançamento para leva-los de volta a terra.   
  
Dxmaell virou-se para sair quando outro Kdariano entrou, eles tinham que sair logo dali o tempo estava correndo e não era a favor deles, ele fez um sinal com a mão para que os dois se escondessem, Heero e Trowa se esconderam atrás de algumas caixas de contenção e ficaram observando. O Kdariano viu o comandante das tropas na área de aprisionamento, o que ele estava fazendo ali. Os humanos viram o Kdariano elevando a mão direita até o lado esquerdo do peito girando-a com a palma para cima e para baixo e abaixando-a logo em seguida. Eles sabiam que aquele era um cumprimento militar dos Kdar, isso significava que o Kdariano que os estava ajudando tinha um posto elevado dentro da hierarquia Kdariana.   
  
- * Senhor o que esta fazendo aqui. *  
  
Dxmaell já estava ficando irritado, ele não tinha tempo a perder. Ele olhou para o Kdariano a sua frente, o fazendo recuar. Seu olhar era frio e quando falou sua voz saiu ainda mais fria.  
  
- * Não creio que lhe deva explicações soldado. *   
  
- * Desculpe-me senhor. *  
  
- * Vim buscar os prisioneiros para um interrogatório, quero descobrir quem são os outros humanos pertencentes à resistência. E quando cheguei não encontrei ninguém fazendo a guarda deles. Pode me explicar o porque? Soldado. *  
  
- * Bem senhor eu... *  
  
- * Traga-me os prisioneiros e saia do meu caminho antes que se arrependa. *  
  
- * Como quiser senhor. *  
  
Dxmaell não podia deixar que o soldado entrasse na área das celas ou ele descobriria que os humanos não estavam mais lá e isso complicaria ainda mais a fuga deles. Antes que o soldado pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo Dxmaell girou sua arma nas mãos matando o soldado e o absorvendo. Heero não compreendia perfeitamente a língua Kdar, mas sabia pelo tom de voz e a maneira como o Kdariano se afastou que o Kdariano de cabelo comprido havia ameaçado de puni-lo, mas não esperava que ele fosse simplesmente se virar novamente e matar o outro Kdariano quando esse tivesse passado por ele. Dxmaell chamou Trowa e Heero para que saíssem.  
  
- Andem.  
  
Eles seguiram pelos corredores, curiosamente não havia soldados Kdar por onde passavam. Dxmaell parou um momento observando a área de decolagem, ela estava vazia, Dxmaell sabia que a encontraria assim, ele havia remanejado os soldados da área de decolagem para outras áreas afim de que pudesse retirar os humanos sem problemas, ainda assim alguma coisa dentro dele lhe dizia que algo não estava certo e Dxmaell raramente errava. Ele sinalizou para os humanos dizendo-lhes para que ficassem prendeu sua arma nas costas e seguiu sozinho. Quando chegou próxima a sua nave foi parado por quatro Kdarianos.   
  
___pensamentos de Dxmaell___  
  
* Droga eles não deveriam estar aqui. Não posso pegar minha arma sem que descubram.*  
  
___fim dos pensamentos de Dxmaell___  
  
- * Comandante Dxmaell*  
  
- * Tenente Arcom *  
  
- * Achei que estivesse com o conselho, comandante *  
  
- * Ao que parece não estou tenente. Assim como você que deveria estar na terra fazendo seu trabalho que é caçar os humanos da resistência.*  
  
Arcom podia perceber o sarcasmo nas palavras de Dxmaell. Ambos não toleravam um ao outro, mas Dxmaell era seu superior e ele deveria obedecer a suas ordens por mais que o desprezasse. Arcom achava Dxmaell atraente sua beleza e frieza o fascinava, mas Dxmaell não se envolvia com ninguém, mesmo quando sua raça trocava energia uns com os outros para se fortalecerem Dxmaell era indiferente e não se deixava tocar, era como se Dxmaell não precisasse. Arcom havia trocado energia com Dxmaell apenas uma vez e o que sentiu estava além do que imaginava, o ardor e a força dele eram impressionantes, por muitos dias Arcom o sentiu dentro de si, até que sua energia se normalizou. Dxmaell não gostava da forma como Arcom o olhava, como se o desejasse apesar de se odiarem, mas sabia que deveria ser cauteloso com as palavras ainda mais na presença de Arcom, o tenente faria de tudo para destruí-lo e tomar seu lugar frente às tropas Kdariana. Arcom poderia ser muito perigoso, mesmo que o odiasse Dxmaell tinha que ser prudente e não ataca-lo com palavras carregadas de cinismo mesmo que Arcom o estivesse provocando, mas não podia evitar.  
  
- * Eu estou fazendo meu trabalho senhor, o líder da resistência foi preso e será absorvido.*  
  
- * Pelo que sei os humanos escaparam, tenente.*  
  
Dxmaell viu o rosto de Arcom ficar vermelho e deu um ligeiro sorriso que não passou despercebido. Arcom saiu com os outros em direção a área de aprisionamento. Heero e Trowa observaram os Kdarianos partirem correndo para algum lugar Uma das naves abriu-se e um outro Kdariano de cabelos loiros saiu. Dxmaell sinalizou para que os humanos viessem até eles. Aleng observou os dois humanos se aproximarem e seu olhar se encontrou com do moreno de olhos verdes e por um instante eles ficaram se observando. Dxmaell notou o olhar entre os dois.   
  
- * Aleng.*  
  
- * Sim comandante. *  
  
- * Você e Tzen levem os humanos para a terra e os deixe em um local seguro.*  
  
- * Não virá conosco senhor.*  
  
- * Não Arcom teve a bondade de me lembrar que tenho um encontro com o conselho e já estou atrasado. *  
  
- * Você absorveu três de nós, sua energia está desalinhada o conselho saberá se for até eles.*  
  
- * Não se eu transferir a energia para uma das naves antes de ir.*  
  
Dxmaell se aproximou de uma nave e a tocou com a ponta dos dedos transferindo sua energia para ela de forma que seu nível de energia ficasse um pouco abaixo do normal, mas não o suficiente para que lhe fosse prejudicial. Heero observou o Kdariano transferir sua energia para a nave Kdar, ele notou o olhar de seu amigo para o outro Kdariano, não podia negar que ele era atraente, uma aparência quase angelical se não fosse pelo olhar frio que por um instante pareceu suavizar quando olhou para Trowa. A voz do Kdariano que os havia libertado se fez ouvir o despertando de seus pensamentos.  
  
- Este é * Aleng * ele os levará até a terra. Devem partir agora logo estarão atrás de vocês. * Aleng eu programei a nave para partir em 2 kr, direi ao conselho que vocês saíram em perseguição, destruam a nave deixem os humanos e retornem. *  
  
Dxmaell se virou e começou a caminhar na direção por onde vieram, quando a voz do humano de olhos azuis profundos o fez parar.  
  
- Você nos ajudou mais ainda não nos disse seu nome.  
  
Dxmaell olhou para Heero, realmente ele os havia salvo e em nenhum momento havia lhes dito seu nome. Dxmaell sabia que o líder da resistência humana saberia quem ele era assim que falasse seu nome não havia como esconder e se quisesse que o humano confiasse um pouco nele, ele teria que confiar no humano.  
  
- Eu me chamo * Dxmaell. *  
  
Os olhos de Heero se estreitaram no momento em que ouviu o Kdariano pronunciar seu nome se virar e partir. Dxmaell pelas informações que tinha ele era o comandante das tropas Kdar o responsável pela invasão de seu planeta e ainda assim ele o ajudara. Por que motivo?   
  
A nave a qual Dxmaell havia transferido a energia dos Kdarianos absorvidos iniciou o processo de decolagem e partiu conforme a programação feita por Dxmaell, Aleng viu a nave partir e chamou os humanos.  
  
- Temos que ir.  
  
Heero sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu o Kdariano junto com Trowa. Ele descobriria mais tarde o por que do Kdariano tê-los ajudado. Assim que entraram a porta da nave se fechou. Aleng não sabia se era uma boa idéia permitir que Dxmaell fossem até a presença do conselho, eles poderiam descobrir a verdade e absorve-lo. Aleng passou sua mão esquerda pela parede e digitou alguma coisa fazendo com que dois assentos surgissem do chão.  
  
- Sentem-se estaremos logo na terra.  
  
- Por que nos ajudam.  
  
Aleng olhou para Heero, o que ele deveria dizer ao humano que eles se sentiam culpados pelo extermínio de outras raças, que não havia motivos para batalhas, que uma coexistência pacifica era possível entre eles. Eles não tinham como saber se era possível, apenas acreditavam, mas acreditar seria suficiente para evitar mais mortes desnecessárias. Ele não tinha a resposta, caberia a Dxmaell dizer ao humano o por que.  
  
- Logo saberão.  
  
Heero ouviu o Kdariano responder que logo saberiam, mas o que saberiam. Que era inútil resistir, que os Kdar não podiam ser subjugados. Ele havia visto Dxmaell matar três de sua própria raça e depois absorve-los, seria esta a única maneira deles resistirem aos alienígenas confiando na raça que os estava escravizando.  
  
- Heero.  
  
- Sim Trowa.  
  
- Acha que podemos confiar neles.  
  
- Ainda não sei, não há duvidas que eles nos estão ajudando, mas por que. Para conseguir nossa confiança e prender o restante de nós ou por que realmente querem nos ajudar.  
  
- Não podemos confiar neles, não totalmente.  
  
- Eu nunca confio em alguém totalmente sem conhece-lo Trowa. Vamos ver se eles são ou não nossos aliados.  
  
Aleng seguiu para a ponte onde Tzen o aguardava ele olhou e viu que Dxmaell não estava com ele.  
  
- * Onde está Dxmaell?*  
  
- * O conselho o chamou*  
  
- * O que o conselho quer com ele? *  
  
- * Não sei Tzen, vamos torcer para que não seja nada grave.*  
  
- * E os humanos? *  
  
- * Estão lá atrás. Temos que seguir a nave que pariu e destruí-la, deixar os humanos em um local seguro e retornar.*  
  
- * Tudo bem, vamos então.*  
  
Tzen ligou a nave e solicitou permissão para a perseguição da nave a sua frente, eles saíram com extrema velocidade em perseguição para que tudo corresse conforme o plano de Dxmaell. Logo eles começaram a disparar contra a outra nave que entrou em seqüência de contra-ataque se desviando dos disparos e os atacando eles. Tzen desviava a nave enquanto Aleng disparava contra ela, logo a nave à frente deles entrou em seqüência de evasiva e entrando na atmosfera terrestre, eles a seguiram e a acertaram de forma que ela caísse. Tendo sido avariada a nave começou a perder altitude e caiu no mar. Aleng fez mais alguns disparos e foi até os humanos para saber onde poderia deixa-los.  
  
- Há algum lugar onde possamos deixa-los em segurança?  
  
Trowa olhou para Heero havia um lugar, mas será que eles poderiam confiar neles. Aleng ficou olhando para os humanos aguardando uma resposta, Aleng sabia que era difícil para os humanos confiarem nele, mas era necessário que eles confiassem uns nos outros, se quisessem preservar as duas raças. Heero sacudiu a cabeça eles iriam confiar neles, não totalmente, mas o suficiente para que pudessem descobrir as verdadeiras intenções dos três Kdarianos que os ajudavam.   
  
- Há uma base desativada a 1 km daqui, escondida nas montanhas é seguro irmos para lá. Sua raça ainda não descobrir o local, pelo menos não até agora.  
  
Aleng entendeu as palavras do humano ele estava lhe dando um voto de confiança ao informa-lhe a localização do lugar. Aleng sorriu e o coração do humano de olhos verdes pareceu falhar uma batida, enquanto ele pensava como o Kdariano podia ficar ainda mais lindo quando sorria.  
  
- Logo estaremos lá e não se preocupem.  
  
Na nave Kdariana:  
  
Dxmaell entrou na sala do conselho seus passos ecoavam pelo salão à medida que se aproximava, havia um foco de luz ao centro do salão onde Dxmaell se ajoelhou perante o conselho, logo 7 formas de cores distintas apareceram.  
  
- * Comandante Dxmaell, você era aguardado a 1/2 k. *  
  
- * Qual o motivo de sua demora comandante*  
  
- * Peço desculpas ao conselho por faze-los esperar. Mas foi me ordenado controlar os humanos de forma que sejam subjugados. E a pouco soube que o líder da resistência humana fugiu da prisão e roubou uma de nossas naves.*  
  
- * O tenente Arcom é o responsável por encontrar e destruir a resistência humana e não você comandante Dxmaell.*  
  
- * De fato essa função pertence a Arcom e não ao líder de nossas tropas.*  
  
- * Não creio que ele esteja apto para cumprir com sua missão uma vez que eu tive que informa-lo sobre a fuga dos humanos.*  
  
- * E como eles fugiram? Comandante.*  
  
- * Ainda não descobri, mas acredito que eles foram ajudados, não há meios humanos de se livrarem das celas de contenção.*  
  
- * Um traidor Kdariano?*  
  
- * Impossível!*  
  
- * Tem certeza comandante suas palavras podem trazer-lhe problemas uma vez que acusa sua própria raça de traição.*  
  
- * Eu sei o peso de minha acusação, mas não posso ignorar o fato de que os humanos fugiram e ponho a prova minha fidelidade aos Kdar quando digo que há um traidor entre nós.*  
  
- * Não é necessário comandante Dxmaell, o conselho reconhece sua fidelidade, não teríamos sido bem sucedidos ao subjugarmos os humanos e os planetas pelos quais passamos se as tropas não estivessem sob suas ordens.  
  
- * Sua fidelidade não necessita ser provada.*  
  
- * Suas ações falam mais de você do que você imagina comandante.*  
  
- * Ainda assim o traidor deve ser encontrado e aniquilado.*  
  
- * Essa será sua função a partir de agora comandante Dxmaell.*  
  
- * Será feito. *  
  
Dxmaell se levantou e começou a se retirar do salão quando o conselho falou novamente.  
  
- * Comandante Dxmaell.*  
  
Dxmaell parou e retornou para o foco de luz ao centro do salão, quando se preparava par ajoelhar-se perante o conselho, o mesmo o impediu.   
  
- * Não é necessário, fique como está.*  
  
- * Seu padrão de energia está fora do equilíbrio.*  
  
- * De fato ela está abaixo do que deveria estar.*  
  
- * Como explica isso.*  
  
- * Eu estava treinando com meus oficiais, quando um deles me atingiu e cortou-me e perdi um pouco de minha energia, nada grave, como os humanos haviam fugido não tive tempo para alinhar meu padrão de energia novamente.*  
  
- * Os oficias a que se refere são Aleng e Tzen.*  
  
- * Sim.*  
  
- * Um fato nos intriga o fato, como ficou sabendo sobre a fuga dos humanos.*  
  
- * Uma vez que treinava com seus oficiais.*  
  
- * É minha responsabilidade vistoriar as tropas e cuidar para que os soldados cumpram com seus deveres, um dos soldados não havia comparecido a vistoria, pedi para que fosse verificado e o mesmo havia sido designado a fazer a guarda dos humanos na área de aprisionamento. Como os homens que solicitei que fossem verificar não retornaram coube a mim, ir até área de aprisionamento onde constatei que os humanos haviam sumido.*  
  
- * Descobriu o que houve com os homens que mandou.*  
  
- * Ainda não.*  
  
- * Normalize seu padrão de energia.*  
  
- * Descubra o que houve com eles.*  
  
- * E nos mantenha informado.*  
  
- * Pode ir agora.*  
  
Dxmaell se retirou da presença do conselho e foi até a área de aprisionamento, querendo ou não ele tinha um dever a cumprir encontrar o traidor.   
  
- * Dxmaell a cada dia se torna mais forte.*  
  
- * Sim sua energia não pode ser comparada aos outros.*  
  
- * Acha que ele poderia ser...*  
  
- * Sim, mas ele ainda não está pronto.*  
  
- * Temos que cuidar para que ele não evolua rapidamente.*  
  
- * Não podemos interferir, faz parte da natureza dele ser como é.*  
  
- * Devemos vigia-lo mais de perto.*  
  
- * Ele saberá que o estamos vigiando.*  
  
- * Talvez.*  
  
- * Ainda assim devemos faze-lo.*  
  
Arcom estava na área de aprisionamento procurando por sinais de como os humanos poderiam ter fugido, quando ele chegou ao local e descobriu que o que Dxmaell havia dito era verdade, ficou furioso como Dxmaell havia descoberto antes dele que os humanos haviam fugido. Arcom ordenava aos soldados que procurassem alguma pista de como os humanos haviam fugido e descontava sua raiva neles.  
  
- * Procurem andem, eles não podem ter simplesmente sumido.*  
  
- * Tenente nós já procuramos e não encontramos nada.*  
  
- * Imprestáveis, alguém é responsável por isso.*  
  
- * Senhor devemos ordenar uma busca pela nave, os humanos não devem estar longe.*  
  
- * Esta me dizendo como devo fazer meu trabalho soldado.*  
  
- * Não senhor eu...*  
  
- * Eu devia mandar absor...*  
  
- * Não é necessário soldado os humanos já deixaram a nave.*  
  
- * Dxmaell.*  
  
- * Arcom, não deveria ameaçar os soldados que tentam ajuda-lo.*  
  
- * Não preciso da ajuda desses incompetentes, se eles fizessem direito seu trabalho os humanos não teriam fugido. Como sabe que os humanos deixaram a nave?*  
  
- * Uma nave deixou a área de decolagem sem autorização da ponte. Aleng e Tzen saíram atrás dela.*  
  
- * Seus oficiais de confiança.*  
  
- * Sim Arcom eles são de minha confiança.*  
  
- * Ás vezes me pergunto a quem eles devem lealdade, a você comandante ou aos Kdar.*  
  
Os olhos de Dxmaell ficaram escuros quase negros por um instante, ele se aproximou perigosamente de Arcom, e parou a poucos centímetros dele e falou tão baixo de forma que apenas Arcom ouvisse, ainda assim sua voz era fria e cortante.  
  
- * A fidelidade deles e para com os Kdar e depois para comigo. Se você tem apego por sua vida jamais torne a duvidar deles na minha frente Arcom, você pode se arrepender amargamente por isso.*  
  
Arcom sentiu como se estivesse sendo drenado devido à intensidade do olhar de Dxmaell, seu corpo tremia ligeiramente, não havia sido prudente levantar suspeitas sobre Aleng e Tzen na frente de Dxmaell, ele sabia que se quisesse Dxmaell poderia simplesmente mata-lo ali mesmo e não seria contestado pelo fato, o conselho e as tropas confiavam em Dxmaell. Ele sabia que a lealdade das tropas e dos dois oficiais mencionados era para primeiramente para com Dxmaell, afinal ele os havia levado a muitas vitórias.  
  
- * Desculpe-me comandante, não quis dizer...*  
  
- * Sim você quis tenente e sei que voltará a faze-lo se não na minha frente pelas minhas costas. Atenha-se apenas em encontrar os humanos e talvez tenha minha confiança.*  
  
Dxmaell saiu da área de aprisionamento e seguiu pelos corredores, ele tinha que saber se Aleng e Tzen haviam conseguido deixar os humanos em segurança.  
  
Na terra:  
  
Tzen localizou as formações rochosas que Heero havia dito, realmente não parecia haver nenhuma base no local, ele manobrou a nave de forma que eles pudessem pousar sem dificuldades, como o sistema de camuflagem estava ativado, eles não poderiam ser detectados por nenhum radar. Assim que encontrou um lugar adequado para pousarem, Tzen e Aleng foram até onde estavam os humanos. Heero e Trowa sabiam que já havia chegado a base, logo o jovem loiro e um outro Kdariano de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos da mesma cor apareceram.  
  
- Este é Tzen.  
  
O Kdariano curvou ligeiramente a cabeça para os humanos que retribuíram o cumprimento.  
  
  
  
- Chegamos ao local. Devem ir agora.  
  
- É quanto a vocês?  
  
- Devemos retornar a nave mãe antes que tenhamos problemas, Dxmaell conseguira engana-los, mas não devemos ficar por muito tempo, já devem ter descoberto sobre a fuga de vocês.  
  
- Nos encontraremos novamente.  
  
Tzen olhou para Aleng eles não sabiam, tudo dependeria da conversa que Dxmaell com o conselho. Aleng foi até a parede, passando a mão sobre ela um compartimento se abriu, ele pegou um pequeno dispositivo que não tinha mais do que 5 cm e o entregou a Heero.  
  
- É um comunicador, se precisarem nos contatar ou se precisarmos falar com vocês, ele esta ajustado para a freqüência de Dxmaell falaram diretamente com ele.  
  
- Ajustado com a freqüência dele.  
  
- Sim, nossa raça e feita de energia cada um de nós possuem um padrão especifico de energia, nossos comunicadores podem ser ajustados para falar com vários padrões de energia ou apenas com um padrão especifico, como neste caso o comunicador está ajustado para o padrão de energia de Dxmaell.  
  
- Entendo obrigado então.  
  
- Não precisa nos agradecer seu povo precisa de vocês.  
  
Heero e Trowa saíram da nave e ficaram observando ela partir com os dois Kdarianos. Heero ficou olhando para o comunicador em sua mão, ele estava conectado ao padrão de energia do jovem de cabelo comprido e olhos ametista, por algum motivo Heero desejava poder vê-lo novamente e tentar descobrir o por que dele ter os ajudado e o por que de não conseguir esquecer o seu rosto.  
  
Continua..... 


	4. Capítulo II

A Invasão

Nota: 

Tudo que estiver entre *    * significa que o personagem esta falando a língua Kdar ou pensando em Kdariano.

K medida de tempo Kdariana:

§ 1 kx equivale a 1 segundo

§ 1 kr equivale a 1 minuto

§ 1 k equivale à 1 hora

Capítulo II – Verdades e Mentiras

Os humanos seguiram em direção as montanhas onde ficava o esconderijo da resistência. Eles caminharam cerca de 1 km, quando foram interceptados por um grupo de oito humanos armados, entre eles um rapaz com traços orientais, cabelos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo segurando uma espada. Wufei ficou feliz em ver os amigos, pois após a captura deles, o restante do grupo, que havia invadido o campo de contenção L4, retornaram a base para se armar. Eles pretendiam atacar novamente o campo, em represália a captura dos humanos.

- Yuy, Barton, por Nataku, que bom vê-los. Como conseguiram escapar? E onde está Will? Eu pensei que estavam todos mortos, as informações que tivemos foi de que vocês haviam sido levado a nave mãe dos Kdarianos.

- Por que não voltamos para a base? Lá explicaremos tudo.

- Está bem, vamos.

Eles retornaram a base, que ficava escondida no interior de uma grande montanha, o acesso era difícil e imperceptível, a menos que se conhecesse a região. No conjunto de montanhas rochosas, havia uma entrada natural para o interior de uma grande caverna. O acesso era conhecido apenas pelos humanos da resistência, o que dificultava o trabalho dos Kdarianos em encontra-los. A existência de uma infinidade de túneis naturais dentro da montanha facilitava a entrada e saída da base, os túneis davam acesso a varias partes da região montanhosa. Muito dos túneis ainda não haviam sido mapeados completamente, mas os acessos principais eram sempre vigiados e guardados.

Havia um número considerável de humanos habitando as cavernas, aproximadamente quase duzentos humanos, e mais se uniam , cada vez que um campo de contenção era destruído. Mas nos últimos tempos, os ataques estavam se tornando cada vez mais difíceis e frustrantes, era como se os Kdarianos estivessem sempre os aguardando, como na investida ao campo L4.

Os Kdarianos estavam fortemente armados e em número superior ao previsto, sabiam exatamente onde e quando eles atacariam e quais os humanos estariam presentes ao ataque. Eles foram pegos de surpresa, antes que pudessem reagir. Havia um traidor entre eles. Alguém do grupo havia informado os Kdarianos sobre o ataque, dando a eles a oportunidade de contra atacar.

Wufei sabia que algo estava errado, assim que chegaram ao campo L4. A movimentação dos soldados continuava a mesma, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava errada. Eles observaram o campo por quase um mês, estudando estratégias para se infiltrar e destruir o campo, libertando o máximo de humanos possíveis. E quando ele ouviu os Kdarianos dizerem o nome de Heero, soube que eles eram aguardados, mas era tarde demais para recuarem.

Eles chegaram ao centro da base, onde funcionava a central da resistência. Eles haviam construído uma espécie de sala, com torras de madeira e aço. Heero dispensou o restante dos homens, ficando apenas ele, Trowa e Wufei, ele não queria se arriscar a contar tudo ao traidor, e como ainda não sabia quem era, quanto menos pessoas conhecessem a verdade, menores seriam os riscos. Ele conhecia Wufei há muito tempo e sabia que poderia confiar nele. 

- Então, como vocês escaparam?

- Tivemos ajuda, inesperada, por sinal.

- Foi um Kdariano que os ajudou?

- Foi, Wufei, e não foi um Kdariano qualquer.

- E quem era ele?

- Dxmaell, o comandante das tropas Kdar.

- O quê? Por que ele os ajudaria? Foi por causa dele que nossa raça foi escravizada. Por causa dos Kdarianos, os humanos vivem em campos de contenção, só esperando o momento para servir de alimento.

- Eu sei Wufei. Também não sei o porque dele ter nos ajudado, mas isso é algo que pretendo descobrir.

****** 

Aleng e Tzen deixaram a terra em direção a nave mãe, estacionada atrás da lua do planeta. Eles esperavam que as ações realizadas, a pouco tempo, pudessem dar a terra uma esperança de vitória. 

- * Tzen o que acha que o Conselho queria com Dxmaell? Eles não costumam convoca-lo sem motivos.*

- * Não sei, Aleng, mas o Conselho tem requisitado muita a presença de Dxmaell nos últimos meses. Alguma coisa esta acontecendo, algo que tem relação com Dxmaell.*

- * Acha que o Conselho desconfia das atitudes dele?*

- * Não sei, o comandante não costuma ser descuidado em relação a suas ações, mas também não é fácil ludibriar o Conselho, nem ignora-lo*

- * Quando nós chegarmos vou reportar a situação ao comandante, enquanto você verifica o que Arcom está planejando fazer em relação à fuga dos humanos*

- * O que você achou dos humanos Aleng?*

- * Não sei dizer. Eles parecem ser uma raça inteligente, apesar de pouco desenvolvida, e lutam pela liberdade deles, e diferente de algumas das raças que encontramos, eles estão resistindo bem até agora. A questão, é saber por quanto tempo eles irão resistir.*

- * Entendo. Estamos nos aproximando da nave. Veremos o que Dxmaell irá fazer a partir de agora*

- * Ponte, aqui é a nave de perseguição Py326, solicitando permissão para aportar*

- * Segundo comandante Tzen Kshda, foi autorizada a entrada de sua nave. O tenente Arcom aguarda informações sobre a perseguição aos humanos*

- * Obrigado ponte*

- * Não duvidava disso*

Tzen pilotou a nave, estacionando-a no lugar anterior, havia uma quantidade considerável de soldados na área de lançamento. Provavelmente estavam tentando descobrir como os humanos haviam conseguido fugir da área de aprisionamento e roubar uma das naves. Eles deixaram a espaçonave e caminharam para a área de checagem, para descobrir onde se encontravam Dxmaell e Arcom. Infelizmente, não precisaram procurar o último, pois assim que o mesmo tomou conhecimento de que a nave Py326 estava retornando, se encaminhou em direção à área de chegada, para interroga-los, antes que se encontrassem com Dxmaell.

- * Tzen e Aleng, o que tem a me dizer sobre a perseguição aos humanos?*

- * Pelo que sabemos não devemos explicações a você Arcom, mas a nosso comandante*

- * É verdade Aleng, mas eu sou o responsável pela recaptura dos fugitivos e como vocês saíram em perseguição aos mesmos, seria mais certo que vocês se reportassem primeiramente a mim.*

- * E de que informações necessita, tenente?*

- * Informações que me digam como os prisioneiros fugiram e como conseguiram pegar uma nave Kdar*

- * E por que meus homens teriam essa informação, Arcom?*

Ao ouvir a voz fria e cortante, Arcom soube exatamente quem era. Dxmaell sabia que ele tentaria interrogar seus oficiais assim que chegassem, mas apenas um tolo não teria previsto essa manobra, ainda mais depois do ocorrido na área de aprisionamento. Ele caminhou até os três e se colocou na frente de Aleng e Tzen que recuaram. Eles podiam sentir a energia de Dxmaell vibrando ao seu redor. Arcom também recuou, não apenas por causa da energia vibrando, mas pelo brilho frio de seu olhar; era como se sua energia fosse drenada pelo olhar dele. Dxmaell fechou os olhos por um instante e quando voltou a abri-los, eles estavam com a mesma cor exótica que sempre tiveram e sua energia parecia ter se acalmado.

- * Tzen, Aleng, relatório*

Sem desviar seus olhos de Arcom, Dxmaell perguntou, com sua voz fria, o resultado sobre a perseguição. Eles demoraram apenas alguns segundos antes de responderem, enquanto mantinham seu olhar sobre Arcom, que se controlava para não tremer na frente de Dxmaell. 

- * Perseguimos a nave deles até o quadrante 969, quando disparamos uma rajada de energia em seus motores principais, mas uma cápsula de fuga foi acionada*

- * Acreditamos que os humanos possam ter sobrevivido à queda. Acho recomendável que seja enviada uma patrulha de busca ao local*

- * Hn. É o bastante, Arcom, ou pretende manter meus oficiais em custódia até que eles lhe dêem uma resposta favorável a suas dúvidas*

- * Não, é o bastante... por enquanto comandante*

Dxmaell e Arcom ainda se encararam por alguns minutos. Cansado do joguinho, Dxmaell bufou em aborrecimento e lhe deu as costas, sendo seguido pelos seus oficiais. Arcom esperou que Dxmaell se afastasse para colocar a mão sobre o peito e respirar mais tranqüilamente. Ele não sabia como, mas tinha quase certeza que Dxmaell havia drenado sua energia apenas olhando para ele. A forma como a energia dele vibrava, como um campo de força, o havia assustado. Não conhecia nenhum kdariano que pudesse fazer o que ele havia feito.

*****

- * De quem é essa energia?*

- * Que vibra com tamanha intensidade?*

- * Ela é muito poderosa, até mais do que nós*

- * Ela perturbou nosso padrão*

- * Poderia ser ele?*

- * Talvez, mas o padrão energético não é o mesmo*

- * Talvez devamos intervir enquanto ainda podemos*

- * Não, é melhor aguardarmos o momento certo. Não convém nos precipitarmos*

******

Os nervos de Dxmaell pareciam estar no limite. O encontro consecutivo com Arcom o tinha deixado irritado, a tal ponto, que ele não conseguiu controlar sua energia. Sentiu-a vibrar e se expandir dentro do corpo, chegando a irradia-la em todas as direções. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes: perder o controle sobre sua energia, de modo que ela subjugasse as energias ao seu redor. Ele sentiu que estava drenando a energia de Arcom através dos olhos, mas como isso era possível, pois as drenagens eram feitas apenas através do contato com as mãos. Haviam outras formas de drenagem, mas nenhuma que envolvessem o contato com os olhos. 

Tzen e Aleng não sabiam ao certo o que havia acontecido. Dxmaell parecia perturbado e cansado. Eles estavam a ponto dizer alguma coisa, quando o comandante se pronunciou.

- * Tzen, você poderia descobrir o que Arcom está planejando fazer em relação à informação que vocês deram?*

- * Sim, comandante*

- * Aleng, você...*

- * Eu irei com você Dxmaell, não me parece muito bem, comandante, por isso eu o acompanho até sua estação.*

- * Tem medo que eu desmaie no meio do caminho?*

- * Não... eu tenho medo que você perca o controle sobre sua energia novamente*

Por um momento Dxmaell não soube o que dizer, então fez algo que não estava acostumado, sorriu. Aleng era seu amigo há muito tempo e o conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo. Aleng e Tzen ficaram surpresos com o sorriso de Dxmaell, pois ele ficava ainda mais belo do que já era. A beleza de Dxmaell era conhecida, admirada e invejada por muitos Kdarianos. Sua inteligência e força também, mas não tanto quanto sua aparência física. Apesar disso, ele parecia não se dar conta da impressão que causava nos outros, para dizer a verdade ele não se importava com a opinião que poderiam ter sobre ele. A única coisa que importava a Dxmaell era acabar com a destruição desmedida que sua raça provocava a outros povos. Dxmaell olhou para os dois Kdarianos a seu lado, ele não poderia ter escolhido melhores amigos.

- * Obrigado*

Tzen seguiu até o local onde poderia conseguir as informações que buscava, enquanto Aleng e Dxmaell seguiam em outra direção. Dxmaell caminhou até sua estação de descanso, acompanhado de Aleng. Assim que o amigo passou, ele fechou a porta atrás de si, o que fez o ambiente ser inundado de uma luz clara e suave. O ambiente em si não possuía uma decoração específica, como muitos Kdarianos costumavam manter. Para Dxmaell, ela representava apenas um lugar onde poderia descansar sua mente por alguns instantes, sem ser incomodado. Sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo doía, ele não entendia o porquê disso estar acontecendo. Seu corpo não deveria estar drenando energia, em um momento, e no outro estar sentindo a ausência dela. Ele deveria ser capaz de se restabelecer por si mesmo até o período de troca, no entanto, parecia que seu corpo estava sendo drenado, por alguma coisa ou por alguém, da mesma forma que ele havia feito com Arcom há poucos minutos. 

Aleng pareceu notar a fraqueza de seu comandante e se aproximou, ajudando o amigo a se livrar das roupas e fazendo-o descansar. Ele pressionou um ponto na parede e uma coluna de energia azul emergiu do chão, até a altura de sua perna. Dxmaell retirou a parte de cima da sua armadura, ficando vestido apenas com a calça, de um tom azul acinzentado, que se aderia ao corpo como uma segunda pele. Deitou-se na coluna de energia, que cedeu ao peso de seu corpo, se moldando a sua forma.

Aleng sentou-se ao lado do corpo de Dxmaell, retirando alguns fios de cabelos que haviam se soltado da trança quando retiraram a parte superior da armadura. Dxmaell olhou para o amigo, sua aparência tão serena, não condizente com o brilho frio de seu olhar. Tinha encontrado nos textos humanos, uma vez, a imagem de Aleng, que  seria descrita como a de um anjo, devido aos fios loiros tão claros e os olhos azuis. Uma personalidade tão fria quanto a sua, recoberta por uma beleza quase angelical. Eles nem sempre haviam sido dessa forma: frios e desprovidos de sentimentos, mas a destruição de seu mundo e a busca por meios de sobrevivência os havia mudado. 

Uma dor aguda fez Dxmaell se encolher e seu corpo começou a tremer. Aleng sabia o que estava acontecendo: o corpo de Dxmaell estava perdendo energia, e um sintoma eram dores terríveis e um frio cortante. Se ele não recebesse energia imediatamente seu corpo entraria em estado de hibernação e apenas o Conselho seria capaz de salva-lo.  

Aleng se levantou e retirou a parte de cima de sua armadura, ficando apenas com a calça, que era do mesmo tom azul acinzentado, mas dois tons mais claros.Sentou-se novamente ao lado de Dxmaell e correu suas mãos lentamente sobre o corpo do amigo, a fim de transmitir o calor de sua energia. Dxmaell começou a sentir sua energia se aquecendo com o contato suave; arqueou o corpo para cima, ofegando ligeiramente, e abriu os olhos para encontrar a íris azul clara de Aleng o observando.

Aleng se inclinou ligeiramente e parou a alguns centímetros de Dxmaell, que balançou a cabeça em sinal de acordo com o que iria acontecer. Ele levantou a parte de cima do corpo, se apoiando em seu braço esquerdo, enquanto com a mão direita puxava Aleng pelo pescoço, unindo seus lábios. O beijo foi suave e sem pressa; suas línguas passavam suavemente uma contra a outra, até que se enroscaram e seus corações começaram a bater no mesmo ritmo.

Então Aleng elevou sua energia e passou a transmiti-la ao amigo , através de seus lábios. Dxmaell sentiu suas forças retornarem e sua energia começar a se elevar a um nível satisfatório. Afastando seus lábios, continuou acariciando ternamente o rosto de Aleng, ganhando um sorriso deste. Ele podia sentir a energia de Aleng dentro de si: era algo morno e reconfortante.

Aleng ainda mantinha sua mão direita sobre o peito de Dxmaell, sentindo os músculos fortes sob a palma e isso fez com que ficasse com o rosto ligeiramente vermelho. Ele fez menção de se afastar e levantar, mas antes que tivesse a chance, foi detido por Dxmaell, que segurou sua mão.****

- * Fique, por favor.*

Aleng olhou para Dxmaell, encontrando pela primeira vez um brilho diferente da frieza habitual. Um brilho que ele sabia existir em seus olhos também. Sacudindo a cabeça, se deitou ao lado dele, repousando sua cabeça no peito de Dxmaell. A coluna de energia se estendeu para os lados, a fim de comportar os dois corpos. Dxmaell tomou o corpo de Aleng em seus braços, antes de fechar os olhos e sussurrar de forma quase inaudível um agradecimento, que apesar de baixo, foi ouvido por Aleng.

- * Obrigado por ficar*

- * De nada*

Aleng ainda manteve os olhos abertos por um tempo, pensando o quanto era estranho estar ali. Ele não sabia o que pensar quando estava beijando Dxmaell, pois não foi o rosto dele que veio a sua mente, mas a do humano de olhos verdes. Por algum motivo ele queria saber como seria ser beijado por ele. Inconscientemente ele levou sua mão até os lábios e os tocou suavemente.

Dxmaell sentiu os movimentos sutis de seu amigo. Ele podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando, pois possuía uma parte dos sentimentos e pensamentos de Aleng, pelo menos até que seu corpo assimilasse a energia absorvida. Aleng pensava em um dos humanos que haviam ajudado, o homem chamado Trowa. Não podia negar que o jovem era bonito, mas não tanto quanto o outro, de olhos azuis profundos e escuros como o cobalto. Mas ele sabia que, mesmo que sentissem uma atração em relação aos humanos que ajudaram, não seria possível se relacionarem, pois seria perigoso e imprudente, e ele não era conhecido pela sua imprudência.

- * Esqueça, Aleng*

Aleng se assustou ao ouvir a voz fria de Dxmaell, tão diferente da voz suave o pedindo para ficar. Ele levantou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar de Dxmaell sobre si.

- * Eu...*

- * Eu sei em quem você estava pensando, Aleng. Era no humano... Eu tenho uma parte dos seus pensamentos, esqueceu?*

- * Não, eu não me esqueci.*

- * Então não pense nele. O que você fará se, no dia da troca, a pessoa com quem trocar energia descobrir seus segredos?*

- * Sei que é tolice, mas não pude evitar pensar nele.*

- * Meu beijo é tão ruim assim?*

Aleng riu e seus olhos adquiriram o mesmo brilho alegre que tinham quando moravam em Kdra. Ele girou os olhos para cima, como se estivesse analisando a pergunta.

Não, o contato não havia sido desagradável: os lábios de Dxmaell eram macios e quentes, e mesmo que o beijo tenha durado poucos minutos, ele havia sido agradável. Tinha o conhecimento que era a primeira vez que Dxmaell deixava alguém toca-lo, e mesmo assim, ele havia se saído muito bem.

Se não fossem amigos e se conhecessem a muito tempo, Aleng sabia que seria muito fácil gostar mais profundamente do amigo, mas tinha conhecimento também, que seria impossível algo entre eles. Alguém como Dxmaell deveria pertencer a alguém tão habilidoso, forte e inteligente quanto ele mesmo, alguém que certamente não pertencia a raça Kdar.

- * Pela sua demora devo deduzir que não foi agradável?*

- * Pelo contrario, foi melhor do que imaginava, por isso demorei tanto para responder. Não imaginei que seria tão bom!*

- * Hn, mas você preferiria que fosse um humano de olhos verde, não é?*

Aleng ficou vermelho e abaixou a cabeça. Sim, ele havia pensado em como seria beijar o humano, e como ele pudera esquecer que Dxmaell possuía uma parte de seus pensamentos.

- * Tudo bem, Aleng, não é errado desejar. Mesmo sendo quem somos, também temos esse direito, não é mesmo.*

- * Acha que poderíamos...*

- * Não sei. Talvez fosse possível, se ele não fosse humano e você não pertencesse a raça que está escravizando os humanos. Então quem sabe?*

- * Dxmaell, por que você nunca deixa ninguém toca-lo?*

- * Eu deixei você fazer isso.*

- * Você sabe o que quero dizer.*

- * É, eu sei. Só acho que me acostumei a estar só, ainda mais com a posição que ocupo, não acho que seria justo eu ser feliz enquanto trago a destruição a outras raças.*

- * Você não pode se culpar pelo o que nossa raça faz. Se você é culpado, todos nós somos tão culpados quanto você.*

- * Eu queria encontrar um jeito de salvar os humanos, mas eu não sei como.*

- * Eu entreguei um dos comunicadores, com a sua freqüência, ao humano chamado Heero, antes de deixarmos a terra.*

- * Por que um com a minha freqüência?*

- * Não sei, simplesmente me ocorreu que eu deveria fazer-lo.*

- * Tudo bem, por enquanto temos que descobrir o que Arcom vai fazer, para depois agimos*

- * O que acha que ele fará?*

- * Qualquer coisa que possa me diminuir perante o Conselho. Ele simplesmente quer minha cabeça, mas eu não pretendo entrega-la a ele.*

- * E o que o Conselho queria com você?*

- * Não sei, eles não disseram muito. Notaram que meu padrão de energia estava alterado, como sabia que notariam, mas não pareceram surpresos pelo fato de não ter regularizado minha energia e se mostraram desconfiados por eu ter descoberto a fuga dos humanos.*

- * Acha que eles irão investigar?*

- * Sim, ainda mais porque eu disse haver um traidor.*

- * Você fez o quê?*

Aleng se sentou e ficou olhando para Dxmaell, como se o mesmo houvesse enlouquecido. O Conselho com certeza iria verificar pessoalmente a existência de um traidor, e ele sabia que não se podia esconder nada do Conselho. Dxmaell passou a mão pelos cabelos, que haviam se soltado da trança e se levantou, fazendo a coluna de energia diminuir de tamanho. Havia sido arriscado afirmar perante o Conselho a existência de um possível traidor entre os Kdar, mas essa havia sido a melhor forma de encobrir seus atos e os de seus oficiais. Dessa forma eles poderiam descer a terra sem levantarem suspeitas, alegando estarem investigando todos os Kdarianos nos campos de contenção. 

- * Não se preocupe com isso, Aleng, o Conselho não descobrirá*

- * E se eles decidirem restabelecer a coletividade? Nós estaremos perdidos.*

- * Isso não vai acontecer. A coletividade não é utilizada a milênios, Aleng, e mesmo que fosse possível restabelece-la, o Conselho não o faria. Pois o que um sabe todos compartilham e o Conselho não compartilha seus segredos.*

- * Está bem, mas o Conselho deve ter designado alguém para encontrar o traidor e se ele for alguém...*

- * Não se preocupe, o Conselho designou a mim esta tarefa.*

- * Você!*

- * Exatamente, por isso nossas energias estão seguras por enquanto.*

- * Não tenho tanta confiança nisso*

- * Eu jamais os colocaria em perigo, Aleng, esteja certo disso*

- * Eu sei, Dxmaell. Eu sei*

Dxmaell sentou-se ao lado de Aleng, acariciando os fios loiros. Não, ele não deixaria que seus amigos pagassem pela sua crença: de que ambas as raças poderiam coexistir, usufruindo pacificamente uma da outra. Ele precisava confirmar suas suposições, mas necessitava de ajuda; não apenas de ajuda, mas de coragem para seguir em frente e deixar que fosse tocado, de uma maneira que jamais permitiu que alguém o fizesse. Dxmaell se aproximou e inclinou o corpo de Aleng sobre a coluna de energia, que se estendeu. Aleng olhou para Dxmaell sem entender o que o ele pretendia. O comandante desceu sua mão para o abdômen macio, enquanto a outra permanecia acariciando o rosto de seu oficial.  Dxmaell olhou para os olhos claros e se inclinou sobre o corpo de Aleng, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- *Quero que faça uma coisa por mim*

******

Algumas horas depois, uma nave Kdariana seguia em direção a terra. Seu ocupante tinha apenas três horas para retornar, antes que sua ausência fosse notada. Ele manobrou a nave em direção ao quadrante 0.7, marco 6, da superfície terrestre, pois era lá que havia sido marcado o encontro. Ele vestia as roupas de batalha Kdar, de acordo com seu posto de comando. Era como um macacão colante negro, inteiriço, onde não se podia saber por onde havia sido vestido, ele revestia os pés, braços e pernas. Uma armadura de liga metálica, desconhecida para os humanos, se unia ao uniforme, e ela podia assumir qualquer forma, de acordo com a necessidade e o tipo de batalha, além de assumir a mesma tonalidade do uniforme, sendo apenas dois tons abaixo do original. A liga estava revestindo as mãos (até a altura do cotovelo), os ombros, o peito, a cintura e o rosto, cobrindo toda a face; apenas o cabelo ficava a mostra.

Ele havia conseguido chegar até a atmosfera terrestre sem ser notado;  o setor, no qual deveria pousar, piscava no monitor. Ele redirecionou sua nave e acionou a camuflagem, para que não vissem sua chegada. Ele viu a pessoa que deveria encontrar, no painel a sua frente, observou-a por alguns instantes, e deixou a nave sem levar nenhum tipo de arma. A porta da nave se abriu e ele saiu. 

A pessoa que o esperava observou o Kdariano sair da nave, parecia desarmado, mas sabia que não deveria confiar, pois o encontro havia sido solicitado pelo Kdariano. Os outros disseram para não confiar nele, que deveria ser uma armadilha, mas ele não pensava assim. Por algum motivo, sentia uma necessidade de confiar no alienígena.

O Kdariano parou a alguns centímetros do humano. Eles ficaram se observando por minutos. Ele sabia que o humano não havia vindo sozinho, ele podia sentir a energia dos outros em volta: cinco humanos, contando com o que estava a sua frente, mas sabia que não estava em perigo, tinha certeza que o humano não o feriria e nem deixaria que o ferisse sem motivos. Ele tinha uma dívida para com ele. O Kdariano pressionou um ponto atrás de sua orelha esquerda e a liga metálica, que cobria seu rosto, começou a mudar de forma, escorrendo, como se fosse líquida, pelo rosto e se unindo a armadura que protegia seu peito. O humano viu o rosto do Kdariano, os olhos de uma cor belíssima, uma tonalidade que não havia deixado seus pensamentos desde que haviam se encontrado, desde que ele havia sido salvo por ele.

- Eu tenho algo a propor a você, Heero. Algo que talvez venha a salvar seu mundo e o restante de sua raça, mas para isso temos que trabalhar juntos.

O humano ponderou sobre as palavras do Kdariano, era isso o que eles e os outros desejavam: uma chance de vencerem a raça que os aprisionava, mas será que poderia confiar nele? Poderia confiar no inimigo? O Kdariano sabia que não seria fácil conseguir a confiança do humano e seus companheiros, mas ele precisava tentar, ele sentia que o tempo estava acabando, logo a raça humana seria exterminada e ele teria algo a mais para lamentar.

- Diga-me, Dxmaell, como podemos nos ajudar?

Continua....


	5. Capítulo III

A Invasão

Nota:

Tudo que estiver entre     significa que o personagem esta falando a língua Kdar ou pensando em Kdariano.

K medida de tempo Kdariana:

§ 1 kx equivale a 1 segundo

§ 1 kr equivale a 1 minuto

§ 1 k equivale à 1 hora

Capítulo III – Aprendendo com o Inimigo

Dxmaell olhou para o humano, enquanto se perguntava se haveria um meio real de salvar as duas raças. Talvez, mas para isso ele deveria explicar ao humano como era os Kdarianos e como funcionava sua sociedade.

- O que seu povo sabe sobre minha raça?

Heero pensou por um momento. Eles não sabiam muito, apenas que os Kdarianos deixavam que soubesse, quando chegaram e o que eles descobriram sozinhos.

- Não muito. Sabemos que se alimentam da energia de nossos corpos, mas não sabemos nada sobre vocês. Não temos idéia do porquê escolheram nosso planeta, o que fazem com a energia absorvida e como a absorvem.

- Eu vou dizer a você como a absorvemos, o que fazemos com ela, o porquê de precisarmos dela para sobreviver e o que aconteceu com nosso mundo. O que quer saber primeiro?

- Por que quer nos ajudar?

- Por que acha que quero ajuda-los?

- Acho que perguntei primeiro.

- Verdade, mas minha pergunta é tão relevante quanto a sua. Faz alguma diferença do motivo de querer ajuda-los?

- Faz para mim. por que se você procura absolvição pelo que sua raça esta fazendo com a minha...

Dxmaell olhou para o humano de maneira fria e deu um sorriso cínico. Absolvição? O humano parecia tão tolo dizendo isso. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que sua raça já havia feito, a quantidade de vidas absorvidas, a quantidade de raças dizimadas. Absolvição? Não... ele não a procurava, pois sabia que não era digno dela.

- Não Heero, eu não procuro absolvição pelo que os Kdarianos estão fazendo com os humanos. Minha raça não merece a absolvição, não pelo que ela faz com vocês, mas pelo que ela já vez a outras raças. Você não tem idéia do que já fizemos.

- O que pretende então?

- Parar com a destruição de outras formas de vida. Nenhuma raça deve morrer para que outra sobreviva. Não acredito que existamos apenas para destruir outras raças, não há sentido nisso.

- Quantos sua raça já destruiu? Quantos tiveram que morrer para que você decidisse que era hora de parar?

Heero olhou para Dxmaell com raiva, quantos ele poderia ter salvado se tivesse decidido antes que era hora de sua raça parar. Talvez a Terra não tivesse sido invadida, talvez ele não tivesse nascido em uma base, e não tivesse sido treinado como um soldado. Eram tantos talvez, eram tantas as perguntas. Dxmaell sabia que não tinha uma resposta adequada ao humano; o que ele deveria dizer? Que havia tentado e fracassado com as outras raças, que muitas se resignaram e se deixaram absorver?

- Muitos...muitos morreram antes que eu começasse a achar que o que fazíamos era errado.

Dxmaell virou de costas para Heero e começou a andar, sendo seguido pelo humano. Heero notou que a voz de Dxmaell, embora continuasse fria, veio carregada de tristeza. Ele não esperava ouvir uma confissão do que a raça Kdar havia feito antes de chegarem a terra.

- Perdi a conta de quantos matamos com nossa busca por sobrevivência. Não, isso é uma grande mentira... eu me lembro de cada uma delas, os Nebrins, os Kohoords, os Narbut **[1] **e muitos outros... eu me lembro delas, Heero, cada vez que fecho meus olhos. E por isso não quero que o mesmo aconteça novamente.

- Por que não tentou salva-los?

- Tentei salvar alguns, mas não tive sucesso. Muitas das raças que encontramos eram pacíficas, nunca haviam entrado em uma guerra, não tinham com o que se defender e nem sabiam como faze-lo. Eu e meus oficiais Aleng e Tzen tentamos ensina-los, mas eles se recusavam a lutar. Não posso salvar uma raça que não deseja ser salva.

- Mas algumas das raças que encontrou, alguma delas deveriam ter meios para se defender.

- Sim tinham, mas suas armas eram tão primitivas quanto à de vocês, mas seus espíritos não eram combativos como vocês.

Dxmaell se virou e sorriu, com seu olhar se tornando menos frio. Heero teve uma sensação estranha, que tomou conta de si, ao vê-lo sorrir; o Kdariano ficava ainda mais belo quando sorria, seus olhos pareciam criar vida. De repente seu olhar voltou a ficar frio e triste, como se o brilho em seus olhos tivesse se extinguido.

- Mas não eram fortes os suficientes para nos derrotar e acabaram sucumbindo. Outros se resignaram ao seu destino, quando descobriram que não tinham meios para sobreviver. Até agora sua raça tem resistido, Heero, foi por isso que resolvi tentar novamente, apesar de estarem em desvantagem, sua raça ainda não desistiu. Vocês continuam lutando. Uma raça que luta para sobreviver, não deve perecer.

- Obrigado.

- Não, eu é que agradeço, pois sua raça me fez ver que eu deveria continuar tentando. Se eu conseguir impedir minha raça de exterminar pelo menos a sua, já terá valido a pena minha decisão.

Dxmaell começou a sentir uma dor forte enquanto conversava com o humano. Ele sabia o que essa dor significava: sua energia estava baixando novamente. Heero viu o Kdariano fechar os olhos e tencionar as mãos como, se sentisse dor, e parecia respirar com dificuldade.

- Você está bem?

Dxmaell abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz do humano. Não, ele não estava bem. Sua energia estava baixando novamente e ele não tinha como repô-la. Ele precisava normalizar seu padrão energético antes que ela baixasse a um nível crítico. Ele respirou profundamente tentando normalizar sua energia, conseguindo assim pensar mais claramente. A primeira atitude seria voltar a nave imediatamente, pois não conseguiria manter a dor sobre controle por muito tempo. Heero viu Dxmaell respirar profundamente, seu rosto parecia cansado e ele procurava se controlar.  O humano não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha plena certeza de que o que quer que fosse, estava causando dor ao Kdariano.

- Dxmaell?

- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. É apenas uma queda de energia.

- Você não me parece bem. Pareceu-me que você estava sentindo dor.

- Não é nada, mas eu tenho que ir agora. Eu preciso chegar a nave mãe antes... Por Kdrya

Heero ouviu o Kdariano falar algo em sua língua, mas não compreendeu o significado. O Kdariano se curvou no chão e seu rosto estava banhado por uma fina camada de suor. Ele mentira ao dizer que não era nada. Dxmaell sentiu seu corpo perdendo energia novamente e não pode impedir que uma dor alucinante transpassasse cada célula de seu corpo. Dxmaell curvou-se sobre o próprio corpo, caindo de joelhos no chão. Ele sentiu então, Heero se ajoelhar a sua frente e pousar a mão em seu ombro olhando em seus olhos.

- Diga-me em que posso ajuda-lo.

- Eu... não preciso de ajuda... isso vai passar.

- Antes ou depois de você desmaiar de dor?

- ....

- Eu tenho uma dívida com você, por isso me deixe ajuda-lo.

- Não...não  me... deve nada...Heero.

- Talvez não, mas ainda assim quero ajuda-lo.

Dxmaell olhou por alguns instantes a íris azul cobalto do humano. Ele precisava de ajuda, pois não conseguiria chegar à nave sem restabelecer seu padrão de energia, e isso seria impossível se não absorvesse um pouco da força vital do humano.

- Meu...meu corpo está...perdendo energia. Eu preciso absorver um pouco de energia para reorganizar meu padrão energético. Isso...não deveria estar...acontecendo...de...novo.

- Você já sentiu isso antes?

- Pouco antes de vir...mas...Aleng me deu...um pouco de....sua energia... Droga

- Se eu der um pouco de minha energia...você acha que poderia...

- Sim...mas você não precisa...fazer isso.

- Se você não absorver a energia necessária o que acontece?

Dxmaell desviou os olhos do humano. Sabia que deveria aceitar a ajuda dele; morreria se não absorvesse pelo menos um pouco, mas ele não queria tocar no humano, não queria absorver a energia dele. Ele nunca absorvera energia humana diretamente, ela era sempre repassada pelo Conselho, através de máquinas de absorção, que distribuíam a energia absorvida para a raça, Heero sabia o que aconteceria caso o Kdariano não aceitasse sua oferta. Ele viu isso nos olhos de Dxmaell, antes que ele desviasse o olhar, e, por algum motivo, não queria que o Kdariano morresse. Ele precisava salvá-lo, mas não queria ter sua energia absorvida por nenhum deles, porém não poderia deixa-lo morrer na sua frente.

- Se você morrer, como vai ajudar a minha e a sua raça? Pegue minha energia, sei que não deseja fazer isso, posso ver em seus olhos, mas você precisa dela. E sei que não vai retirar mais que o necessário.

Dxmaell olhou novamente para o humano. Ele tinha razão, não poderia morrer, não agora. Era imprescindível que sobrevivesse. Ele retirou a luva que cobria sua mão direita. E olhou para ela, os dedos longos e finos, bastaria um toque para começar a absorve-lo. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos do humano.

- Eu não vou machuca-lo.

- Eu sei que não.

Não muito longe dali um grupo de quatro humanos observava a cena. Wu-Fei olhou exasperado para Heero e o Kdariano.

- Que diabos o Yuy pensa que tá fazendo.

- Não sei, Wu-Fei, mas acho melhor esperarmos.

- Esperar o quê? Ele esta deixando o Kdariano absorver a energia dele.

- Ele deve ter um motivo para fazer isso.

- Que motivo?

- Não sei, mas vamos esperar. Se Heero achar que precisa de nossa ajuda ele nos avisa.

- Está bem, mas não gosto nada disso.

Dxmaell se aproximou do rosto de Heero. Para que absorvesse energia de forma rápida, teria que fazer o mesmo que fizera com Aleng. Heero podia sentir a respiração do Kdariano próxima a seu rosto, e visualizou melhor a íris ametista, que continuava presa a ele, os traços do belo rosto. Desviando o olhar para a boca do Kdariano, percebeu os lábios cheios e vermelhos. E imaginou se seriam tão macios quanto aparentavam . Dxmaell sentiu seu coração bater descompassado ao notar o cheiro almiscarado do humano e, pela primeira vez depois de se tornar comandante das tropas Kdar, sentiu medo. No fim, abaixou a cabeça, percebendo que não poderia beija-lo. Dxmaell poderia jurar ter ouvido o humano soltar o ar profundamente. O Kdariano levou sua mão direita ao rosto do humano, parando a poucos centímetros da pele dele.

- Eu vou tocar o seu rosto. Depois você vai sentir um formigamento na região que meus dedos tocarem. Não será doloroso eu prometo.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça, pois não confiava em sua voz no momento; por um instante ele achou que o Kdariano fosse beija-lo e se sentiu desejando o toque de seus lábios. Cortando sua vertente de pensamentos, sentiu os dedos frios tocarem seu rosto e um formigamento, então se sentiu leve, um calor estranho pareceu aquecer o seu corpo e fechou os olhos. Dxmaell sentiu a pele quente em seus dedos e se concentrou para absorver energia suficiente para controlar seu padrão energético. A energia do humano começou a fluir por seu corpo, o aquecendo e ele sentiu-se estranho. Temendo perder o controle, se afastou do humano, assustado e com uma sensação que nunca estivera presente antes. 

Heero abriu os olhos assim que sentiu o Kdariano se afastar. Ele olhou para ele e seus olhos se encontraram, mas Dxmaell desviou-os quando sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. Heero achou encantador quando o rosto de Dxmaell ficou vermelho, como se estivesse envergonhado. O Kdariano sentiu a energia do humano em seu corpo e se ficou bem com ela. Uma sensação de conforto percorreu cada uma de suas células e ele percebeu sua energia estabilizar. Havia sido o suficiente, ele conseguiria chegar até a nave mãe sem problemas.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, obrigado. Consegui estabilizar minha energia o suficiente para que terminemos de conversar e eu chegue até a nave mãe. Seus amigos não vão gostar de saber que deixou eu absorver sua energia.

- Como sabe?

- Nós podemos sentir energia em qualquer parte, Heero. Não é difícil pra eu saber onde seus amigos estão. Por que não diz a eles para se aproximarem, já que estão aqui.

- Desculpe-me.

- Não se preocupe, imagino que eles disseram que não deveria confiar em mim, que era uma armadilha, que estaria se arriscando vindo sozinho.

- É verdade. Wu-Fei achou melhor que outros viessem.

Heero sinalizou para os outros para que se aproximassem. Trowa olhou para Wu-Fei que bufou e se levantou. Ele e os outros dois humanos, que estavam do outro lado, saíram de suas posições e caminharam em direção ao Kdariano e a Heero. Eles esperaram que os outros se aproximassem. Wu-Fei olhou desconfiado para o Kdariano, que era o líder das tropas de invasão do império Kdar, mas não pode deixar de se sentir intimidado com o olhar frio dele. Ele era sem dúvida belo, como todos da sua raça, mas sua beleza era tão marcante que era difícil não admira-lo, mesmo sendo ele o inimigo.

Heero notou o olhar de Wu-Fei e dois outros dois humanos para o Kdariano. A raiva transparecia em seus olhos, assim como uma disfarçada admiração. Ele podia imaginar o porquê, já que ele tivera a mesma reação diante de tamanha beleza. Dxmaell exalava beleza e força, era quase impossível não admira-lo, embora o Kdariano não parecesse notar o quão belo era. Heero resolveu apresentar Dxmaell aos outros, antes que o clima ficasse ainda mais tenso.

- Wu-Fei, Andrew, Michael, este é Dxmaell.

- Dxmaell, estes são alguns dos membros da resistência, Trowa você já conhece.

- É um prazer conhece-los.

- Infelizmente não podemos dizer o mesmo.

- Andrew.

Heero olhou para o ruivo que tinha falado, sabia que os outros pensavam o mesmo, mas nenhum deles disse nada. O olhar de Heero era frio e sua voz soou baixa e perigosa, e isso fez com que Andrew recuasse e abaixasse a cabeça. Dxmaell olhou para Heero e depois para o humano que o recuou um passo. E sentiu, novamente, a sensação estranha de quando tocou o rosto do humano. Ele sentiu-se bem com isso, sentiu-se em paz e seguro.

- Não se preocupe, Heero, não me ofendi com isso. Andrew tem o direito de não gostar de minha presença. Não apenas direito, mas também razão em me odiar.

- Mesmo assim, Dxmaell, se nós vamos estar do mesmo lado, temos que esquecer nossas diferenças.

Dxmaell sorriu, sim é verdade eles tinham que esquecer suas diferenças para trabalharem juntos. Dxmaell colocou sua luva no lugar e estendeu sua mão ao humano como um gesto de paz. Andrew olhou para o Kdariano, seu olhar transmitia um voto de confiança de ambos os lados, ele estendeu seu braço e apertou a mão do Kdariano.

- Desculpe-me pelo que disse.

- Está bem.

Wu-Fei olhou para o Kdariano e depois para Andrew, voltando seu olhar, por último, para Heero. Ele ainda não confiava em Dxmaell, mas estava disposto a aceitar a aliança entre eles, porém ainda queria saber o motivo de Heero deixar o Kdariano absorver sua energia.

- Então, Yuy, não vai nos dizer por que o deixou absorver sua energia?

- Não.

- Não?

- Não creio que seja relevante dizer-lhe agora, Wu-Fei.

- Não vejo problema em contar a ele se quiser, Heero.

- Contarei mais tarde, agora temos que discutir outros fatos antes que volte.

- O que quer saber agora?

- Como vocês fazem para absorver a energia?

De repente o rosto de Dxmaell ficou lívido, o que não passou despercebido por nenhum deles. Dxmaell não via problemas em dizer a Heero, mas isso o faria confessar que ele quase havia beijado, há poucos instantes, o humano. Entre sua raça não havia uma restrição em relação a relacionamentos ou contatos físicos entre o mesmo sexo. Mas não sabia qual era a opinião do humano a respeito de relacionamentos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo.

- Absorvemos energia através das câmaras de energia. Não a absorvemos diretamente, como fiz com você a pouco, apenas o Conselho faz isso. Eles absorvem a energia e a repassam para as máquinas de distribuição, que por sua fez repassam para as câmaras.

- Então como você a absorveu de mim?

- Existem três formas de absorvermos energia diretamente, sendo que cada uma delas é feita de acordo com a quantidade de energia a ser absorvido e a necessidade pelo qual se está absorvendo. Cada uma delas leva um certo tempo, ou seja, se você precisa absorver energia de forma rápida há uma maneira, se for de uma forma lenta ou de outra, a forma varia.

- A forma como absorveu a energia de Yuy, qual delas seria?

- A primeira, sendo que ela é diferente da forma que trocamos a energia uns com os outros.

- Vocês trocam suas energias?

- Sim, a cada período de tempo, trocamos nossas energias um com os outros de forma a passar nossos conhecimentos uns aos outros e fortalecer nossa raça.

- Interessante, então o que um sabe todos sabem.

- Depende, podemos manipular o que vamos passar aos outros, pelo menos no que diz respeito a nossos pensamentos, mas não há como esconder nada do Conselho.

- O que é o Conselho?

- O Conselho é a base de nossa sociedade, Trowa, eles é que ditam o caminho que nossa raça deve seguir.

- Então cada um dos planetas invadidos...

- Foram sob as ordens do Conselho.

- Eles não têm como descobrir que vocês estão nos ajudando?

- Apenas se formos colocados em frente ao Conselho. Eles unirão sua energia a nossa e terão acesso ao que sabemos e fazemos. Quando existia a coletividade, todos da raça compartilhavam os pensamentos, mas ela foi abolida há séculos pelo Conselho, agora apenas o eles tem o conhecimento de tudo. 

- Eles trocam a energia da mesma forma que vocês?

- Sim, da mesma forma, mas apenas entre eles mesmos.

- Quantos pertencem ao Conselho?

- O Conselho é formado por 7 Kdarianos em sua forma evoluída.

- Forma evoluída?

- Sim, somos feitos de energia, sendo que o Conselho alcançou um estágio de evolução onde eles não necessitam de um corpo físico como o meu. Eles são apenas energia, em sua forma simples e pura, cada um de cor distinta. Minha forma e a dos outros é de um estágio primitivo da raça.

- Então quando vocês evoluírem todos serão como o Conselho.

- Não, apenas os que forem especiais. Apenas alguns podem alcançar esse tipo de evolução.

- E o que acontece com o corpo físico quando evoluem?

- Não sei, acho que se torna parte da energia. Eu não sei muito sobre o Conselho, nós nos acostumamos a obedece-los sem contestar.

- Então sua sociedade gira em torno do Conselho?

- Sim. Eles dizem o que devemos fazer, quando e onde.

- E se alguém não obedece o Conselho?

- Então ele é levado à câmara de Kexdra e absorvido.

- Câmara de Kexdra?

- Seria como lugar de execução, onde o kdariano é despido de suas roupas e presos a um suporte de energia, tendo as pernas e braços presos perpendicularmente. Sendo sugado até que deixe de existir.

Heero notou que o Kdariano não se sentia a vontade ao falar sobre o Conselho e ficou imaginando se era o aconteceria a Dxmaell se o Conselho soubesse o que ele estava fazendo. Dxmaell sabia que esse seria seu destino  - a câmara de Kexdra - assim que o Conselho descobrisse o que ele é os outros estavam fazendo. Aleng e Tzen não seriam responsabilizados, não diretamente, uma vez que eles apenas seguiam suas ordens. E pelas leis de sua raça, um comandante é responsável pelos atos de seus oficiais, estejam eles corretos ou não. Dxmaell olhou para seu pulso e viu que já estava na hora de retornar ao espaço.

- Eu tenho que ir agora.

- Está bem.

- Eu vou voltar daqui a dois dias com meus oficiais. Há uma maneira de nos encontramos próximo ao campo de contenção L2?

- Wu-Fei?

- Sim, há um caminho que nos deixará próximos de lá.

- Estaremos lá.

- Eu enviarei um sinal, pelo comunicador, o avisando do encontro.

- Estarei esperando.

Dxmaell sacudiu a cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção a sua nave. Os demais humanos apenas o olharam ir e depois se viraram para ir embora, no entanto Heero ainda ficou o observando o Kdariano, a trança longa caindo pelo meio de suas costas até um pouco abaixo da cintura. Havia uma pergunta que estava martelando sua cabeça e que ele precisava saber a resposta, Heero correu até o Kdariano o chamando. Dxmaell ouviu Heero chamando seu nome e por algum motivo sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Ele parou e aguardou que o humano se aproximasse. Os outros ficaram vendo Heero correr atrás do Kdariano. Wu-Fei se virou para Trowa que ergueu os ombros em sinal de que não sabia o que Heero estava fazendo.

- O que houve, Heero?

- Eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- E qual seria?

- Quais são as outras duas formas de absorção de energia?

- Por que...quer saber?

- Curiosidade.

Dxmaell olhou para o humano. Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que tivesse curiosidade.

- Através dos lábios e do ato sexual.

- A forma que você utilizou para absorver minha energia, não era a mais rápida, não é?

- Não, leva um certo tempo para a energia começar a fluir e começar a ser absorvida...

- Para absorver energia de forma mais rápida...

- Eu teria que beija-lo.

O rosto de Dxmaell ficou vermelho e Heero ficou com as faces coradas.

"Então naquele momento ele realmente ia me beijar, mas por que ele não o fez?"

- Por que não o fez?

Antes que pensasse, Heero deixou que a pergunta escorresse de seus lábios, curioso por saber o motivo do Kdariano  não o ter feito. Dxmaell olhou para Heero, sem saber  o que dizer. Heero notou pela primeira vez a confusão nos olhos ametistas.

- Eu...eu...não achei que devia. Minha raça não faz distinção entre homens ou mulheres. Mas em sua sociedade contatos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo não são bem vistos. Não sabia qual seria sua opinião a respeito e não queria que se sentisse enojado.

- Ah!

Heero olhava para o Kdariano, que olhava em direção aos outros humanos afastados. Ele não via problemas em relacionamentos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, não que ele já tivesse tido algum, mas Heero sabia que não se sentiria enojado se o Kdariano o tivesse beijado.

- Eu não me sentiria, se o tivesse feito.

Dxmaell olhou para Heero e sentiu seu corpo tremer, ao ouvir o que humano dizia. Ele sentiu seu corpo se aquecer e uma necessidade estranha de tocar os lábios do humano assolou seus pensamentos. Antes que ele sucumbisse a essa vontade, decidiu que era hora de partir. Heero notou que o Kdariano tremeu ligeiramente ao ouvir suas palavras, embora não soube identificar se era um bom sinal. Ele parecia um pouco assustado e não ficou surpreso ao ouvi-lo dizer que precisava voltar.

- Eu tenho que ir, antes que sintam minha falta.

- Nos veremos novamente então em dois dias.

- Sim, eu devo vir a Terra com meus oficiais em dois dias. Tenho que controlar uma rebelião no campo de contenção L2 e encontrar um traidor.

- Controlar uma rebelião?

- Não se preocupe, não pretendo ferir os humanos responsáveis, mas rebeliões não são permitidas, e se eu não cuidar do caso, outro o fará e não será tão condescendente com sua espécie. Eu o aviso sobre nosso próximo encontro.

- Estarei esperando.

Heero estendeu a mão para Dxmaell que aceitou o cumprimento. Suas mãos se tocaram e Dxmaell sentiu um formigamento. Rapidamente encarou os olhos do humano, e alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que dizer. Ele umedeceu os lábios, com a língua, e mordeu o lábio inferior. Heero sabia que era loucura, mas ele desejava beijar o Kdariano, desejava provar os lábios vermelhos e cheios. Mas  não seria o momento, portanto, ele soltou a mão de Dxmaell, que virou de costas. O Kdariano pressionou um ponto em seu braço direito e a nave abriu a porta, ele se virou mais uma vez para o humano e entrou na nave.

Heero observou o Kdariano entrar na espaçonave e partir. Só aí ele voltou para junto dos outros, para seguirem em direção as cavernas. Em dois dias eles se veriam novamente e em seu coração, Heero mal podia esperar que o momento chegasse. Mesmo sem querer admitir, ele se sentia encantado com o Kdariano.

Uma nave Kdariana se aproximou da nave mãe e solicitou permissão para aterrissar.

- Ponte, soldado Imaginihs, da nave PX789, vindo da Terra, solicitando autorização para acoplar.

O oficial da ponte balançou a cabeça concordando. O soldado de serviço achou estranho um oficial graduado como ele estar na ponte a quase três K, monitorando a entrada e saída de naves. Mas não era sua função imaginar o porquê dele estar ali, mas obedecer a suas ordens.

- Permissão concedida PX789 dirigisse para o setor 141

- Entendido ponte

O tripulante manobrou sua nave para o setor indicado, o local estava vazio como o previsto. Na ponte o oficial acessou o banco de entrada e saída de naves. Segundo o registro atual a nave PX789 jamais deixou sua posição no setor 141.

O oficial ainda permaneceu por alguns krs na ponte, até que foi convocado a ir para outro setor. Outro Kdariano assumiu seu posto e ele seguiu em direção a área de treinamento, onde era aguardado. Ao chegar encontrou um Kdariano de cabelo longo, preso em uma trança. Ele estava sentado no chão aguardando-o, assim que viu o oficial ele se levantou e caminhou em sua direção.

- Vamos até minha estação

- Está bem

Ambos caminharam em direção a ala das estações de descanso. Dxmaell tocou o lado esquerdo da porta com as mãos e ela se abriu. Uma luz clara e suave inundou o aposento, Aleng entrou logo após Dxmaell. O comandante pressionou um ponto na parede e a coluna de energia azul emergiu do chão até a altura de sua perna. Aleng tocou na parede em outro ponto do quarto e uma outra coluna de energia de tamanho fixo e inferior a primeira surgiu, na área direita do quarto, próximo a coluna maior. Aleng sentou-se e aguardou que Dxmaell falasse como havia sido o encontro. Dxmaell fez um resumo do encontro com os humanos, omitindo a parte em que sua energia havia diminuído novamente e ele foi obrigado a tocar o humano; no entanto, lembrar do ocorrido fez Dxmaell ficar vermelho, o que não passou despercebido pelo seu terceiro oficial.

- Dxmaell o que mais aconteceu enquanto estava na Terra?

Dxmaell olhou para Aleng, com as faces coradas, ele levou a mão ao rosto sentindo a quentura da pele.

- Por que acha que aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

- Porque você está com o rosto vermelho. E segundo os costumes desse planeta, geralmente isso acontece quando lembramos de algo ou alguém que mexe com nossos sentidos ou sentimentos.

- Eu...eu não sei do que fala.

- Então por que gaguejou?

- Eu não fiz isso

- Fez sim

Dxmaell olhou friamente para Aleng, que não se deixou abalar com o olhar do amigo, alguma coisa havia perturbado Dxmaell a ponto de faze-lo enrubescer e ele pretendia saber o quê. Seu amigo não costumava ser tão emotivo a esse ponto, ele tinha sempre suas emoções sobre controle, sempre frio e direto. E agora, como diziam os humanos, corava como um adolescente apaixonado. Mas seria isso possível, em tão pouco tempo? Dxmaell sabia que não estava bem, algo havia mudado dentro de si desde que encontrara o humano. O olhar dele o havia afetado, o azul de seus olhos o fascinara por algum motivo e quando tocou o seu rosto, ele se sentiu completo e seguro.

- É que minha energia baixou novamente enquanto estava na Terra

- E como você conseguiu voltar?

- Heero me deu um pouco da energia dele

- O humano!

- Eu toquei o rosto dele

Dxmaell se levantou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto contava a Aleng o que havia acontecido, o que havia sentido e o que o humano havia dito. Aleng ficou surpreso, embora seus olhos não transparecessem isso. Seria verdade? Dxmaell havia mesmo pensado em beijar outro ser.

- Dxmaell, me diga...você sente algo pelo humano?

- Sentir algo?! Por Heero!? Eu... mal o conheço, Aleng, como poderia sentir algo por ele. Além do mais, isso não faz parte de minhas prioridades.

- Mas você poderia aprender com ele, Dxmaell.

- O que Heero poderia me ensinar?

- Ele poderia ensina-lo a sentir, a descobrir o que é ser tocado por prazer e não por dever.

- Toca-lo?

- Sim, mesmo que não admita isso, você deseja isso, assim como qualquer um de nós...você também deseja alguém para tocar ou alguém para... toca-lo, Dxmaell. Como você descreveria o que sentiu quando tocou o rosto de Heero?

Dxmaell olhou para Aleng, pensando o que poderia dizer. Ele se sentiu bem com o contato breve e isso o assustou mais do que gostaria de admitir. Aleng podia perceber o conflito que Dxmaell parecia sentir dentro de si. Caminhou até o amigo e sentou-se ao seu lado, se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou suavemente três palavras e depois saiu o deixando sozinho.

- Não tenha medo.

Medo... sim era o que sentia. Medo de se aproximar demais do humano. Medo de toca-lo e desejar ser tocado por ele. Medo de se importar. Medo de falhar novamente. Medo de que sua crença, em que os Kdarianos podiam sobreviver pacificamente com outras raças, fosse infundada. Ele temia tantas coisas que se achava incapaz de continuar a lutar sozinho. Dxmaell deitou-se e fechou os olhos, enquanto um nome deixava seus lábios suavemente.

- Heero.

Na Terra, Heero estava em seu alojamento, tentando, em vão, dormir, mas não conseguia tirar o Kdariano da cabeça: seu olhar assustado, seus cabelos presos em uma trança, os lábios vermelhos e cheios. Pensar em Dxmaell o estava tirando do sério! Ele sentiu seu baixo ventre doer em resposta.

"Como você fez isso. Como você me enfeitiçou, me fazendo deseja-lo? Um ser de tamanha beleza, que inspira o desejo. O que era aquilo que vi em seus olhos. Seria medo? Mas o que teme? Gostaria que me deixasse descobrir o que esconde."

Heero fechou os olhos procurando dormir; daqui a dois dias ele encontraria novamente o Kdariano.

Dois dias depois campo L2 de contenção de humanos 

Arcom viu a nave de Dxmaell pousar. Ele não sabia o que o comandante estava fazendo ali, ele não havia sido comunicado disso. Dxmaell e seus oficiais desceram da nave, sendo acompanhados de outros três soldados Kdarianos. Arcom se aproximou de Dxmaell para cumprimenta-lo. Dxmaell notou o desconforto do tenente a sua presença; sabia que Arcom não havia sido informado sobre sua vinda.

- Comandante Dxmaell, não o esperava.

- Eu sei, Arcom.

- Se tivesse me avisado teria preparado uma recepção a altura.

- Não é necessário. Além do mais não vim a passeio, Arcom. Chegou a meu conhecimento que está tendo problemas para lidar com alguns humanos e o Conselho me pediu para verificar.

A um gesto de cabeça de Dxmaell, Aleng, Tzen e os soldados que vieram com ele, se espalharam pelo campo. Arcom olhou para Dxmaell que começou a caminhar, sob o olhar de alguns humanos que estavam por perto. Muitos estavam admirados, pois jamais haviam visto um Kdariano tão belo. Não muito longe dali outros humanos observavam com atenção os Kdarianos que tinham chegado ao campo.

- Parece que ele veio, como disse.

- Sim, no horário combinado. 

- Não me parece que o outro goste da presença dele.

- É o que parece.

- Heero?

- Vamos para o local combinado.

Heero e os outros se levantaram e foram para o local que Dxmaell havia dito, pela manhã, que o encontraria. Heero ainda se lembrava de como se sentiu ao ouvir e ver a imagem holográfica de Dxmaell pela manhã.

06h da manhã, horário terrestre, esconderijo da resistência humana.

Heero não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem, e hoje seria o dia em que o comandante das tropas Kdar, Dxmaell, havia dito que se encontrariam novamente. Heero levantou se espreguiçando, seria um longo dia. Ele trocou de roupa colocando um spandex verde; em seguida, deitou-se no chão e começou a se exercitar. Ele colocou as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, flexionou as pernas as mantendo juntas e ergueu o tronco, trabalhando o abdômen.

6k e 30kr da manhã, horário Kdariano, estação de descanso 376

Dxmaell levantou-se. Seria hoje o dia em que ele se encontraria com o humano novamente. Ele não havia deixado de pensar em Heero nesses dias. Pensar no rosto do humano o deixava mais tranqüilo, mas precisava informa-lo onde se encontrariam e a que horas. Dxmaell se aproximou da parede e uma coluna de energia transparente começou a escorrer pela superfície, quando se condensou, formou um espelho. Dxmaell prendeu os cabelos na trança, vestiu uma calça preta, que se moldava ao seu corpo, e uma camisa sem mangas, que vestia por baixo do uniforme. Ele se colocou em pé novamente, em frente ao espelho de energia, e se concentrou para falar com Heero, projetando sua imagem através do comunicador que estava com o humano.

O corpo de Heero já estava todo coberto por suor, ele estava erguendo alguns pesos, sentado na cama trabalhando os braços, quando uma voz o fez olhar para o lado e ele viu o Kdariano Dxmaell em pé o observando.

- Bom dia, Heero, espero não estar atrapalhando.

Dxmaell teve que usar todo o seu controle para que sua voz soasse firme. Ele não esperava encontrar Heero sem camisa e se exercitando. Ele ficara quase 10kr observando o humano levantar os pesos, cada músculo do braço flexionando devido ao esforço. De repente, se sentiu com calor e ofegante, acompanhando os movimentos de subida e descida do braço humano.  Heero ficou surpreso em ver a imagem de Dxmaell a sua frente, apesar de translúcida, ele notou que o Kdariano parecia um tanto ofegante e ruborizado. Ele abaixou os pesos no chão e pegou uma toalha, enxugando o suor do peito e do rosto. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Dxmaell, que parecia vidrado por alguma coisa em seu peito. Dxmaell percebeu que estava observando demais o humano e desviou o olhar. Heero sorriu e vestiu uma camisa preta, cobrindo o corpo. Quando Heero falou, Dxmaell levantou a cabeça e notou que o humano havia colocado uma camisa, o que o deixou um tanto desapontado.

- Não me atrapalha, Dxmaell.

- Eu vim avisar que estarei no campo L2 ás 14h terrestre. Vocês devem me encontrar ás 15h45min a 15km ao leste do campo, existem algumas formas rochosas no local, assim como túneis. Será o melhor lugar para nos encontrarmos.

- Estaremos lá.

- Eu devo ir agora, é arriscado permanecer muito tempo conectado ao comunicador, o Conselho pode rastear meu padrão de energia.

- Está bem. Nos veremos no horário e local combinado.

Dxmaell sorriu e cortou o chamado, ele tinha algumas coisas a providenciar antes de descer a Terra. Precisava encontrar Tzen e saber o que ele descobriu. Vestindo o restante de seu uniforme, Dxmaell deixou sua estação e se encaminhou para uma unidade de alimentação, conforme o costume. Heero ficou olhando ainda alguns minutos para o local onde a imagem de Dxmaell havia surgido. Depois se levantou e foi tomar banho, ele precisava falar com Wu-Fei e os outros sobre o encontro.

Dxmaell havia deixado Arcom falando sozinho, enquanto caminhava pelo campo, sabia que estava sendo vigiado pelos oficiais de Arcom, uma vez que eles não disfarçavam que o estavam seguindo. Um grito humano chamou sua atenção e ele correu em direção a ele. Encontrou uma menina humana, que não deveria ter mais do que seis anos, e dois rapazes humanos que deveriam ter entre 24 e 26 anos. A menina estava acuada em um canto, enquanto os rapazes tentavam chegar até ela.

Os rapazes usavam um uniforme Kdariano. Alguns humanos aceitavam trabalhar para sua raça vigiando outros de sua espécie, impedindo que fugissem ou criassem problemas, em troca eles não eram absorvidos. No entanto muitos dos humanos utilizam de suas posições, junto aos Kdarianos, para oprimir e aterrorizar outros de sua própria espécie. Às vezes faziam coisas muito piores, e Dxmaell não via nenhum motivo para não absorve-los ou simplesmente mata-los. Um deles conseguiu pegar a menina que começou a se debater tentando se soltar. Ele segurou o cabelo da menina, a fazendo chorar, enquanto lhe dizia cruelmente o que faria.

- Muito bem menina, você vai ver o que a gente faz com garotinhas respondonas como você.

- É, nós vamos dar você para os Kdarianos absorverem.

- Não!

- Sim, e isso é para você aprender a não nos desobedecer.

- Posso saber o que a menina fez?

Os rapazes olharam para trás ao ouvir a voz fria. Eles se viram frente a um Kdariano que nunca haviam visto. Notaram que ele era belo, mas seu olhar era tão frio que começaram a tremer ligeiramente. A menina aproveitou a distração para chutar o calcanhar do rapaz, que a segurava pelos cabelos, o fazendo solta-la. Assim que se viu livre, correu para trás do Kdariano e se agarrou em uma de suas pernas, mostrando a língua para os dois rapazes. Dxmaell olhou para a menina agarrada a sua perna direita; ela levantou os olhos úmidos, e apesar de assustada, ela sorriu para o Kdariano. Dxmaell voltou seu olhar frio para os dois rapazes.

- Ainda estou esperando uma resposta.

Os rapazes olharam um para o outro. Eles não sabiam quem era o Kdariano, e pelas roupas que usava, poderia ser um soldado comum que havia sido transferido para o campo. O rapaz mais velho decidiu saber primeiro quem era o Kdariano, pois se fosse um simples soldado sabiam que nada tinham a temer, já que Arcom lhes tinha dado liberdade para tratar os humanos do campo com quisessem. O rapaz de cabelos pretos se aproximou de Dxmaell, o olhando com altivez e cinismo, e quando falou, sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo. O outro, o loiro, ficou afastado apenas observando.

- E eu posso saber quem é você, Kdariano?

Dxmaell bateu de leve na cabeça da menina, para que ela o soltasse. A menina o soltou e Dxmaell olhou para o humano, o agarrando pelo pescoço antes que ele percebesse. O outro fez menção de ajudar o moreno, mas o olhar que o Kdariano lhe dirigiu o fez recuar. Dxmaell suspendeu o corpo do humano do chão e o trouxe para mais perto. Seus olhos estavam escuro e sua voz soou fria e cortante.

- Por que não pergunta aos Kdarianos atrás de mim? Tenho certeza que eles dirão a você.

- Eu....eu...

- Dê-me apenas um motivo para não mata-lo, humano.

- Dxmaell.

Dxmaell não precisou se virar para saber quem o havia chamado, reconheceria a sua voz de olhos fechados. Ele continuou segurando o humano com a mão e olhando para o outro, que estava tão assustado quanto o que segurava.

- Comandante....

- Me diga, Arcom, esses humanos trabalham para você?

- Er... sim senhor

Dxmaell soltou o humano, que caiu no chão segurando o pescoço marcado com os dedos de Dxmaell. O comandante se virou para Arcom que tremia levemente.

- Posso sabe por quê deu a esses humanos tamanha liberdade? Que eles se acham melhores que nós.

- Eu jamais....

- Jamais? Não foi o que me pareceu, Arcom. Não me surpreende o fato de haver rebeliões em L2, uma vez que esses humanos são responsáveis por criar contenda entre os humanos do campo.

- Eles trabalham para manter os humanos sobre controle.

- Controle? Assustar uma menina de seis anos é chamado de controle agora. Que tipo de rebelião ela está promovendo, Arcom? Que plano malévolo ela teria desenvolvido para nos atacar?

- Senhor eu...

- Você é tão culpado por essas rebeliões, quanto eles são culpados por se acharem alguma coisa. Discipline seu pessoal, Arcom, não quero ter que resolver seus problemas.

- Será feito senhor.

Dxmaell começou a caminhar sendo acompanhado pelo olhar da menina. Ele olhou para a menina e gesticulou, a chamando com a mão. Ela se aproximou e ele se agachou em frente a ela. Muitos humanos ficaram observando o Kdariano, que passava a mão sobre os fios loiros da criança. Arcom estava vermelho de raiva, por causa dos idiotas humanos ele havia se indisposto com Dxmaell novamente e isso não era bom. Ele precisava retirar o comandante do campo e já tinha uma idéia de como faze-lo. O tenente sinalizou para os outros dois Kdariano, que ele havia mandado seguirem Dxmaell, levarem os dois humanos dali, depois ele veriam o que faria com eles. Pelo canto do olho Dxmaell viu os Kdarianos levarem os humanos. Por mais que desejasse acabar com aqueles dois inúteis não poderia deixar Arcom mata-los, afinal era por todos os humanos que estava lutando.

- Vá para junto de seus pais criança.

A menina correu e Dxmaell se encaminhou para onde eram levados os humanos que causavam problemas. Ele encontrou-se com Aleng e Tzen para explicar a a situação. Os humanos foram levados às celas de controle, onde seriam mantidos até que se decidissem o que seria feito deles; geralmente os humanos que eram trazidos até ali eram absorvidos.Dxmaell pediu a Aleng que falasse com os humanos presos sobre como era o comando de Arcom no campo, enquanto Tzen falava com os demais que viviam em L2. Dxmaell se encaminhou a sala de comando do campo, onde Arcom deveria estar. Ele pode ouvir Arcom conversando com o Conselho, assim que entrou na sala. Arcom se virou assustado ao notar que Dxmaell havia entrado; quanto da conversa o comandante havia escutado? Os olhos de Dxmaell se estreitaram e se tornaram mais escuros, mas ele procurou controlar-se, porém já sabia que teria de retornar a nave mãe.

- Comandante, eu não percebi que estava presente.

- Tenho certeza que não, Arcom. O que o Conselho queria?

- Eles pedem que retorne a nave mãe, mas eles não explicaram o motivo.

- Hn. Não mate os humanos, eles ainda podem ser úteis.

Dxmaell se virou e saiu. Precisava falar com seus oficiais.

Alguns minutos depois:

- O que eles querem com você novamente?

- Não sei, mas sei que isso é obra de Arcom. Não posso me recusar a ir.

- E quanto o encontro com os humanos?

- Vocês deveram encontra-los, conforme o combinado. Ensine a eles como se defenderem de nossas armas e os pontos fracos de nossos corpos. Ensinem apenas o necessário para que eles possam combater.

- Você vai retornar?

- Vou tentar, mas não sei o que o Conselho deseja de mim. Por isso não vou prometer. Apenas para constar, vocês retornaram comigo, no entanto vou deixa-los próximo ao local de encontro e depois sigo para me encontrar com o Conselho.

- Não gosto disso comandante.

- Eu também não, Tzen, mas eu tenho que ir. Vou querer um relatório sobre a situação dos humanos no campo quando voltar.

- Sim, comandante.

Dxmaell e seus oficiais entraram na espaçonave. Ele assumiu os controles da nave e acionou a camuflagem, para que Arcom não visse sua trajetória.

Arcom viu a nave Dxmaell partir e seus oficiais irem com ele. Um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto, ele havia sugerido ao Conselho provar a fidelidade de Dxmaell. Notando que o comandante estava se importando demais com os humanos, ele explicou as reações de Dxmaell ao Conselho: como ele protegeu a menina dos outros humanos e como não os matou quando eles o desrespeitaram. O Conselho achou justa a aplicação da prova e ordenou que Dxmaell retornasse imediatamente.

- Vamos ver, Comandante, se você será capaz de passar pela prova.

A nave desceu 15 km depois do campo, no local que se daria o encontro com os humanos, e Dxmaell achou melhor manter a camuflagem acionada. Ele acompanhou seus oficiais até a entrada da nave, mas não a deixou. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Heero e ele sentiu seu corpo tremer ligeiramente. Heero achou estranho o fato de Dxmaell não descer da nave, então caminhou em sua direção, parando a poucos metros dele.

- Olá, Heero. Aleng e Tzen vão ajuda-los...infelizmente...eu não poderei ficar. Tenho que retornar a nave mãe.

- Por quê?

- Meus oficiais explicaram o que devem saber.

Dxmaell se virou e entrou na nave. Os Kdarianos e Heero se afastaram, um nuvem de poeira foi erguida envolvendo-os. Heero se voltou para os dois kdarianos que haviam trazido ele e Trowa de volta a Terra. Aleng se aproximou e informou Heero sobre o que havia acontecido.

- O Conselho o chamou de volta.

- E por quê?

- Não sabemos, mas Arcom deve ter dito algo sobre o fato de Dxmaell ter ajudado a menina humana.

- Entendo. Ele ficará bem?

Aleng e Tzen olharam um para o outro. Eles não tinham a menor idéia do que o Conselho queria com Dxmaell. Eles esperavam que tudo desse certo, mas não tinham como garantir isso. Heero soube, pela demora dos Kdarianos em responder, que Dxmaell não estaria nada bem. O fato do Conselho tê-lo chamado parecia ter surpreendido os kdarianos, no entanto ele ouviu Tzen responder a pergunta, tentando parecer mais confiante do que realmente estava, apesar de não saber exatamente como os dois Kdarianos estavam realmente se sentindo.

A espaçonave de Dxmaell aterrissou na nave mãe 15kr após ter deixado Aleng e Tzen com Heero e os outros. Ele caminhou em direção ao salão onde ficava o Conselho. Assim que entrou ele se ajoelhou em frente as sete formas de energia que o aguardavam.

- Dxmaell sabe o motivo de ter sido convocado?

- Não, mas presumo que Arcom deve tê-los informado sobre meus atos.

- De fato ele o fez.

- Ele sugeriu que você tem simpatia pelos humanos.

- A ponto de se importar com eles.

- Você nega isso, comandante Dxmaell?

- Nego.

- Nega também que ajudou uma criança humana?

- Ajudou-a de sua própria espécie?

- Nega que você a tocou sem a menor intenção de absorve-la?

- Não, eu não nego.

- Então você afirma que a ajudou?

- A tocou?

- E se importou pela segurança dela?

- Sim, mas não porque me importe com a segurança da criança. Mas porque se ela se ferisse, os humanos responsáveis por ela, poderia desejar se vingar dos outros humanos. Ela possui o sinal dos procriadores, os humanos não possuem tantas crianças. Quanto mais humanos se perderem, menos energia existira para ser absorvida. Eu a ajudei pensando em nossa sobrevivência. Apenas isso.

- Você estaria disposto a passar pela prova.

- Provar sua fidelidade.

- Para com o Conselho?

Dxmaell respirou fundo se levantou e ergueu seus olhos para o Conselho.

- Sim, eu aceito passar pela prova.

- Que assim seja.

O corpo de Dxmaell foi erguido do chão por uma coluna de energia, o elevando a uma altura de quase 5 metros. Sete outras colunas de energia que mais se assemelhavam a tentáculos tocaram a coluna que sustentava o corpo de Dxmaell. Sete energias distintas, tão fortes que Dxmaell sentia seu corpo sendo espremido. A prova de fidelidade começou; ela que se constituía de um questionamento mental, onde o Conselho se unia a energia do Kdariano a passar pela prova, retirando dele toda a verdade. Dxmaell procurou se concentrar em responder apenas o perguntado e evitando que assim o Conselho entrasse completamente em sua mente.

- Quem você é?

- Dxmaell, filho da casa de Klaryos, primeiro comandante das tropas Kdar

- Por quem você luta?

- Pelo povo de Kdra

- A quem você serve?

- Ao povo de Kdra

- A quem você segue?

- Ao Conselho

- Em que você acredita?

- ....

Dxmaell não poderia dizer a verdade sobre em que acreditava. Ele teria que mentir, mesmo que a verdade transparecesse em seus olhos. Havia apenas uma verdade em que acreditava, mas sabia que se dissesse ela seria sua execução e ele ainda não estava pronto para morrer. Não antes de tentar ajudar os humanos o máximo que pudesse. Havia apenas uma pequena chance de que o Conselho aceitasse a resposta, ele precisava apenas ser verdadeiro, mesmo que ela não fosse a verdade. O Conselho estranhou o fato de seu comandante ainda não ter respondido a pergunta, a resposta possível era uma apenas, não deveria haver dúvida quanto a ela.

- Dxmaell, em que você acredita?

- Que devemos sobreviver

O Conselho o observou por alguns minutos, sim, era a resposta que queriam, mas não a que estava escrita nos olhos de Dxmaell, a verdade que o comandante de suas tropas acreditava era outra. Mas eles não tinham como sabe-la, a menos que entrassem em contato com o padrão de energia mental dele e isso poderia vir a mata-lo. Por agora a resposta era aceitável.

- ****A que preço?

- ...

Novamente o silêncio, o Conselho aguardava uma resposta de seu comandante, não havia um preço. O que fosse necessário fazer, eles fariam, essas eram as leis do Conselho. Sobreviver acima de tudo, sem se importar com o que tivesse que fazer para conseguir isso. Apenas os Kdar são importantes, todas as outras raças eram descartáveis.

Não havia um preço justo para a sobrevivência de seu povo, não quando a sobrevivência de seu povo dependia do exterminio de outra raça.

- Dxmaell?

- Ao que o Conselho achar necessário.

- As ordens de quem você obedece?

- As do Conselho

- A quem você deve sua lealdade?

- A Kdra.

- Kdra?

- Por que a Kdra?

- Kdra está morta.

- Deixe-o responder.

- Diga, Dxmaell, por que sua lealdade é para com Kdra.

- Porque o Conselho é Kdra

O Conselho ficou em silêncio por alguns krs. As sete colunas de energia se afastaram da coluna central, onde Dxmaell estava. O corpo de Dxmaell tocou-o novamente o chão e ele se ajoelhou. Seu corpo doía, assim como sua mente, devido ao esforço que havia feito para encobrir a verdade. Um dos membros tentara sonda-lo mentalmente, mas ele conseguira bloqueá-lo. 

- Levante-se, Dxmaell

- Você passou pela prova

- Como imaginamos que o faria

- Sua lealdade para com a sua raça foi provada

- Volte a Terra e encontre o traidor de nosso povo

- Será feito

Dxmaell se levantou e deixou o salão do Conselho. Ele havia passado. Mas sabia que havia sido por pouco. O tempo estava correndo e ele não tinha mais tempo a perder. Ele retornou a sua espaçonave e se encaminhou a Terra, novos planos tinham que começar a serem elaborados.

Continua....

**[1] **Narbut nome de um asteróide

Agradeço a todos os comentários enviados.


	6. Capítulo IV

A Invasão

Nota:

Tudo que estiver entre     significa que o personagem esta falando a língua Kdar ou pensando em Kdariano.

K medida de tempo Kdariana:

1 kx equivale a 1 segundo 1 kr equivale a 1 minuto 1 k equivale à 1 hora 1 ano terrestre equivale a 63 anos em Kdariano 1 dia terrestre equivale a 5.25 dias em Kdariano 

Capitulo IV - Sentimentos Conflitantes

Dxmaell retornou a Terra pousando sua nave no mesmo lugar que estivera quando deixara Aleng e Tzen na compainha dos humanos. Ele saiu da nave, os humanos em volta pararam e se puseram em alerta. A voz de Heero foi ouvida e eles apenas se puseram a observar o Kdariano.

- Está tudo bem.

Heero se aproximou assim que a porta da nave apareceu. Seus companheiros tinham se colocado em alerta, prontos para atacar quem saísse da nave, e ele ficou com receio de que ferissem Dxmaell. O Kdariano havia entrado em contato avisando que estava retornando e Aleng o avisara que sua nave chegaria logo.

Heero resolver esperar Dxmaell do lado de fora do acampamento que eles haviam montado para o encontro com os Kdarianos. Ao ver o humano se aproximar Dxmaell acionou a camuflagem da nave a tornando invisível e caminhou na direção de Heero, tentando refrear as batidas de seu coração.

Heero ficou feliz de vê-lo retornar, ficara preocupado quando Tzen lhe dissera que o Conselho havia solicitado o retorno de Dxmaell a nave mãe. Pelo jeito dos Kdarianos sabia que Dxmaell poderia ter problemas com o Conselho, e pelo que Dxmaell lhe havia contado sobre o Conselho, o comandante das tropas Kdariana, poderia não retornar.

- Olá.

- Fico feliz que tenha voltado.

- Concordo. Onde estão Aleng e Tzen?

- Conversando com Wu-Fei, Trowa e Sally.

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça e evitou encarar Heero. Ele olhou ao redor, os humanos o encaravam com admiração e receio, o olhar frio e desprovido de emoções de Dxmaell fazia com que os humanos desviassem o olhar com medo dele. Ele inspirou fundo, já estava habituado as reações humanas a sua presença, no entanto isso ainda o incomodava. Dxmaell se virou para Heero novamente e o pegou admirando seu rosto o que o fez ficar vermelho involuntariamente.

- O que foi?

A voz de Dxmaell saiu ligeiramente baixa e tremula. Heero somente então percebeu que encarava o Kdariano. Ele balançou a cabeça e perguntou outra coisa para mudar o assunto.

- Como foi na nave mãe?

- Bem... eu gostaria de falar com meus oficiais se possível.

- Claro, venha comigo.

Eles atravessaram o acampamento em direção a uma barraca localizada próxima a um aglomerado de rochas. Heero ergueu o pano da entrada para que Dxmaell passasse. O Kdariano passou e sentiu o perfume de Heero, ele teve que fechar os olhos por alguns instantes, quando os abriu viu Aleng e Tzen junto com outros humanos. Os Kdarianos se levantaram quando Dxmaell entrou.

- Comandante.

- Eu preciso falar com vocês.

Dxmaell saiu da barraca acompanhado de Aleng e Tzen. Heero e os outros ficaram olhando os Kdarianos saírem. Heero sentia que algo havia acontecido na nave, pela forma como Dxmaell olhou para seus oficiais e saiu da barraca. Trowa se virou para Heero querendo saber se tinha acontecido algo.

- Heero aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não sei Trowa, mas acho que sim.

Heero se calou e foi até a entrada da barraca. Dxmaell seguia em direção a sua nave, sendo seguido por seus amigos, ele precisava contar-lhes sobre o encontro com o Conselho e sobre a necessidade de se apressar seus planos.

Dxmaell entrou na nave e sentou-se atrás da cadeira de comando. Aguardando que Aleng e Tzen fizessem o mesmo. Eles podiam notar que algo havia acontecido no encontro de Dxmaell com o Conselho. Não que o olhar dele houvesse qualquer coisa que indicasse problemas, mas o silêncio dele era o suficiente para que se preocupassem.

- O que o Conselho queria comandante?

- Arcom falou ao Conselho sobre o que aconteceu no campo L2 e sobre a menina.

- O que o Conselho...

Dxmaell interrompeu Tzen e o que ele contou os deixou ainda mais preocupados.

- Eu tive que provar minha fidelidade ao Conselho.

- Mas você...passou pela prova não é?

A pergunta de Aleng foi feita com receio e expectativa. Dxmaell deu um sorriso cínico, antes de responder.

- Sim eu passei como eles esperavam. 

- Mas...

Tzen sabia que havia algo a mais pela forma como Dxmaell havia sorrido antes de responder e da forma como seus olhos se escureceram quando ele disse que havia passado como o Conselho esperava que passasse. Dxmaell olhou para Tzen, sabia que não tinha como esconder a verdade de seus amigos. Ele se virou para eles e respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Eu passei, mas o Conselho sabe que eu menti, que omiti fatos. Eles tentaram sondar minha mente e eu bloqueie. E eles sabem que não se faz isso a menos que se tenha algo a esconder.

- E agora?

- Agora...devemos ensinar o que pudermos aos humanos e o mais rápido possível. Eu tenho alguns planos em andamento. Terei que agiliza-los.

Dxmaell ficou calado por um momento. Seus oficiais o olhavam interrogativamente, de que planos Dxmaell falava. Dxmaell se levantou e fez algumas perguntas a Aleng e Tzen.

- O que vocês já ensinaram aos humanos?

- Não muito, Tzen estava falando sobre nossos sistemas de armas, quando você retornou. Eu ia ensina-los sobre como se defender de nossos ataques e principais ataque.

- Certo.

Depois de ficar em silêncio por alguns krs Dxmaell falou novamente decidido.

- Aleng.

- Sim comandante.

- Você vai ensinar aos humanos como pilotar nossa nave.

Aleng e Tzen olharam um para o outro, jamais outra raça havia pilotado qualquer uma de suas naves. Dxmaell notou pelo olhar que seus oficiais não acreditavam ser possível tal coisa, ele mesmo não sabia, mas tentaria tudo o que fosse preciso. A voz de Aleng cortou seus pensamentos e ele olhou para seu segundo oficial.

- Mas comandante acha que um humano pode fazer isso?

- Não sei, mas você deve descobrir se é possível ou não. Pegue um deles e ensine...aquele de olhos verdes. Qual o nome dele?

O rosto de Aleng ficou pálido e ele respondeu devagar o nome do humano.

- Trowa Barton.

- Ele mesmo. Ensine-o tudo que puder sobre pilotar uma nave Kdar

- Eu ensinarei algumas formas de ataques, e de defesa aos humanos. Tzen você continuar a falar sobre nossas armas. Dividiremos os humanos, para passar o máximo de informação possível a eles.

- Sim senhor.

- Vamos não podemos demorar mais.

Dxmaell se levantou se deixou a nave com seus oficiais o tempo estava correndo e eles não tinham um meio de faze-lo parar.

Algumas horas terrestres depois

Eles ensinaram tudo quanto puderam aos humanos, havia sido um dia proveitoso em sua opinião. Descobrir que os humanos podiam aprender facilmente, o deixara menos preocupado, a principal constatação disso, era o fato de Trowa ter se saído muito bem pilotando uma de suas naves. Não era uma nave exploradora, nem uma de combate, mas já era um avanço significativo. Dxmaell havia ficado surpreso com a capacidade de aprendizado dos humanos, eles aprendiam tudo tão facilmente.

"Talvez aja uma chance. Pela primeira vez eu acredito nisso."

Dxmaell olhava as estrelas, ele já havia se esquecido como era simplesmente ficar sentado e observa-las no céu. Fazia anos que ele não se permitia tal prazer. Um vento fresco soprava no lugar onde o Kdariano estava sentado, fazendo com que algumas mechas soltas de sua trança balançassem ao vento.

Heero caminhou pelo acampamento procurando por Dxmaell, seus oficiais o havia informado de que ele estava explorando as montanhas a oeste do acampamento, pois Wu-Fei lhe havia dito que havia um pequeno patamar onde se podia observar o céu. Ele seguiu a trilha pelas rochas chegando até o patamar onde sabia que o encontraria. Heero viu o comandante das tropas kdariana olhando para céu, a lua banhando suas formas. A visão do alienígena tão tranqüilo, com algumas mechas do cabelo castanho dourado balançando ao vento o fez desejar saber sobre a maciez deles.

Dxmaell se sentiu observado e virou o rosto encontrando o humano de olhos azul cobalto o observando. O Kdariano sentiu seu rosto se aquecer ao encontrar o olhar de Heero. Ele voltou sua atenção ao céu e Heero se aproximou de Dxmaell sentando-se ao seu lado.

O perfume de Heero chegou até as narinas de Dxmaell e ele teve que fechar os olhos para controlar as emoções que sentia e não compreendia. Ao ouvir a voz do humano, Dxmaell quase pulou de susto.

- O céu em seu planeta e tão bonito quanto o da Terra?

Dxmaell sorriu não apenas com os lábios, mas também com os olhos ao lembrar-se de Kdra.

- Eu diria que o céu da Terra a noite é igual ao céu de Kdra a noite. Embora as constelações a compor minha galáxia sejam diferentes. A beleza e paz que o céu me traz e a mesma.

- Você sente falta de seu mundo não é.

- Sinto. Anseio pelo dia eu que poderia ver Kdra novamente.

O olhar de Heero por um instante mudou ao ver o Kdariano falar sobre seu desejo de voltar a ver o seu próprio mundo. Sabia que era tolice querer que Dxmaell ficasse, mas não queria que ele partisse, não agora que se sentia atraído por ele.

- Você ira embora da Terra, se encontramos um meio de salvar as duas raças não é?

Dxmaell olhou para o humano sem poder responder. Se fosse a alguns meses terrestres atrás sua resposta teria sido imediata, mas agora ele estava dividido em deixar a Terra e permanecer nela para conhecer melhor o humano a seu lado. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas parou ao sentir o toque dos dedos de Heero em seu rosto.

Heero não sabia o porque de estar tocando o rosto de Dxmaell. Ele quase não pudera refrear o gesto, não que realmente desejasse faze-lo, ele desejava e muito tocar o Kdariano. Ele viu o olhar assustado de Dxmaell e se permitiu sorrir devido a ironia ao pensar que o Kdariano, comandante da tropa mais poderosa que se planeta já enfrentara, temer uma simples caricia.

Dxmaell fechou os olhos, ao toque suave e quente dos dedos do humano em seu rosto. A suave caricia, o leve roçar dos dedos, fazendo sua pele arrepiar e seu coração bateu mais forte.

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que o toque dele me faz sentir-me em casa? O que é isso que sinto cada vez que estou ao seu lado?"

A voz de Dxmaell soou baixa e rouca aos ouvidos de Heero. O fazendo desejar ainda mais o Kdariano.

- Heero...

Dxmaell ficou encantado pela beleza do sorriso de Heero, a mão quente acariciando seu rosto, os dedos desenhando o contorno de seus lábios. O Kdariano não conseguia respirar, seu coração batia apressado e ele não sabia o que fazer. Seu olhar se perdeu no azul cobalto dos olhos do humano que possuíam um calor que ele jamais conhecera.****

Heero podia ver a confusão nos olhos de Dxmaell. Ele desejava protege-lo, deseja...precisava beija-lo, tocar os lábios macios, mas não o faria. Não sem a permissão do Kdariano.

- Eu posso beija-lo?

Dxmaell olhou para os lábios de Heero. Ele nunca se sentira assim. Todo o seu corpo parecia queimar diante do olhar do humano, sua energia parecia que estava sendo absorvida pelo olhar dele. Ele também desejava beija-lo, mas ele nunca havia sido beijado por alguém, não da forma intima que o olhar de Heero prometia.

- Eu...eu nunca...ninguém...

Dxmaell se levantou e recuou um passo abaixando envergonhado a cabeça. Ele se sentia um tolo, ele era capaz de comandar um batalhão de Kdarianos em uma guerra, desenvolver novos sistemas de armas, criar estratégias de combate das mais variadas, capaz até mesmo de falar outras línguas e, no entanto era completamente ignorante nesta área em particular.

Heero não podia acreditar que uma criatura de tamanha beleza jamais houvesse sido tocada por outro ser.  Ele se levantou e ficou em frente a Dxmaell levantando-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos.

- Você é lindo Dxmaell.

Heero colocou sua mão direita na cintura estreita do Kdariano e a outra atrás da cabeça aproximando seus rostos. Dxmaell colocou suas mãos no peito forte do humano enquanto via o rosto de Heero se aproximar do seu. Os lábios de Heero cobriram os de Dxmaell em um beijo suave. O Kdariano fechou os olhos instintivamente. Heero sentiu que Dxmaell tremeu ao toque e entreabrir os lábios, ele se aproveitou para invadir a boca de Dxmaell com sua língua descobrindo o recanto jamais explorado.

Dxmaell sentiu seu corpo amolecido e suas forcas faltarem tamanho o prazer que o beijo proporcionava. Heero puxou o Kdariano para si, apertando-o junto ao seu corpo. Suas línguas se enroscaram uma buscando conhecer a outra.

Dxmaell gemeu nos lábios de Heero sentindo seu corpo arder de desejo. Um desejo jamais sentido por seu corpo. Um desejo que sabia inconscientemente que seria preenchido apenas pelo humano que o beijava com ardor.

Heero sentia as formas de Dxmaell junto a si. Ele o queria como nunca desejara alguém antes. Afastando-se ligeiramente ele se encantou com a visão do Kdariano, com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Dxmaell abriu os olhos o rosto ruborizado e a íris ametista com um brilho que Heero jamais vira no alienígena.

O corpo inteiro de Dxmaell tremia e Heero o abraçou envolvendo-lhe o corpo com os braços. Dxmaell repousou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Heero tentando acalmar seu corpo. Heero deslizou suas mãos pelas costas do Kdariano enquanto falava ao seu ouvido.

- Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu desejo você Dxmaell. Por algum motivo eu quero conhece-lo muito mais do que deveria ser possível.

- Heero eu...

Dxmaell não sabia o que dizer. Era indiscutível que ele sentira prazer ao ser beijado pelo humano, seu corpo não era capaz de mentir. Heero olhou para o rosto de Dxmaell, ele precisava saber se ele sentia o mesmo.

- Diga que não sente o mesmo e eu juro não tocar em você ou no assunto novamente.

- Eu não...eu não sei o que sinto. É a primeira vez que eu deixo...que me toquem...dessa forma. Eu quero...mas...eu...eu não posso...

Dxmaell se afastou de Heero tremendo com a perda do calor do corpo do humano. Ele se virou e correu descendo a trilha da montanha, tentando colocar entre eles uma distancia que sabia não ser possível. Heero se condenou por ser tão apressado, sabia que Dxmaell estava assustado, tinha visto isso nos olhos dele, pouco antes de beija-lo. Mas ele não poderia deixa-lo ir, não assim. Heero se virou e desceu a trilha atrás de Dxmaell.

O coração de Dxmaell batia sem controle, com força, uma dor parecia quer abrir o seu peito. Ele sentiu que estava perdendo o controle sobre suas emoções, ele precisava deixar a Terra, voltar a sua estação de descanso e ficar sozinho. Ele olhou ao redor, os humanos o observando com interesse, uma vez que ele estava praticamente correndo pelo campo. Ele parou um instante tentando se acalmar e localizar seus oficiais, ele os viu junto a um grupo de humanos e se dirigiu até eles se controlando para não correr, mas caminhando o mais rápido que podia.

Aleng conversava com o humano de olhos verdes. Ele estava encantado com a beleza do humano de cabelos castanhos escuros.

- Aleng, Tzen esta na hora de irmos.

- Mas Dxmaell...

- Agora!

- Sim comandante.

Aleng se levantou e deu um sorriso a Trowa seguindo Tzen. Os dois olharam um para o outro certo de que alguma coisa havia perturbado Dxmaell, uma vez que ele parecia nervoso e ansioso para deixar o acampamento. Mesmo que sua voz tivesse soado fria, o brilho em seus olhos trazia medo e insegurança.   Wu-Fei e Trowa se olharam notando que algo estava errado. Eles avistaram Heero que vinha correndo em direção a Dxmaell que já se encontrava próxima à nave dele.

- Dxmaell.

O Kdariano parou ao ouvir seu nome. Aleng sentiu que o nervosismo de seu amigo se devia ao humano, alguma deveria ter acontecido entre eles na montanha e as palavras ditas pelo humano apenas confirmaram suas suspeitas.

- Desculpe-me eu não pretendia.

- Esta tudo bem. Eu...não estou pronto..para isso. Eu sinto o mesmo Heero, mas..eu não posso...entende? Não nego que tenha curiosidade...em saber seria..em conhecer seus costumes.

Dxmaell vez uma pausa olhando para Aleng e Tzen parados na porta da nave. Ele abaixou a cabeça reunindo coragem para continuar. Ele olhou para Heero inspirando o ar e continuando a dizer o que pretendia.

- Eu...eu também quero conhece-lo melhor Heero, mas...

Heero se aproximou de Dxmaell e tocou seus lábios o impedindo de continuar. Isso era tudo que Heero precisar saber. Ele se inclinou no ouvido de Dxmaell surrando algumas palavras que o fizeram sorrir e sacudir a cabeça em acordo. Depois disso ele seguiu seus oficiais a bordo da nave sem olhar para trás. Aleng e Tzen ficaram intrigados e olharam para Dxmaell que olhava para o monitor que transmitia a imagem de Heero enquanto a neve alçava vôo. Aleng se virou para ele.

- O que ele disse?

Dxmaell ficou vermelho e sorriu olhando para seus amigos antes de responder.

- Que saberá esperar até que eu esteja pronto.

Na nave mãe da raça Kdar.

Já havia passados três dias desde a ultima vez que falara com Heero, o sorriso de Dxmaell aumentou ao se lembrar do humano e da forma como se sentira ao ser beijado por ele. Ele fechou os olhos se lembrando do toque de suas mãos, o calor que sentira ao ser abraçado por Heero, o gosto de seus lábios. Dxmaell estava tão distraído pensando no humano que não mais escutava o que Arcom lhe dizia, não que quisesse saber realmente o que o tenente estava lhe dizendo.

Arcom notou que Dxmaell andava diferente nos últimos dias. Ele não possuía a mesma expressão fria que era capaz de faze-lo tremer. Seu semblante andava sereno e isso o fazia ainda mais belo e agora com os olhos fechados e um sorriso que jamais havia visto antes ele estava incrivelmente atraente.

Dxmaell abriu os olhos e encontrou Arcom o observando, seu semblante imediatamente mudou, seus olhos se estreitaram e a mascara fria e desprovida de sentimentos novamente apareceu em seu rosto.

- É apenas isso tenente?

- Sim comandante

- "timo avise-me se tiver novidades. Pode ir.

Arcom se retirou em silêncio e Dxmaell se recostou na cadeira pensando.

_"Estou ficando descuidado. Não posso ficar pensando nele dessa forma. Arcom notou que há alguma coisa comigo...quanto tempo ele ficou me observando? Muito tempo. Tempo suficiente para saber que já não sou mais o mesmo. Arcom não é burro para não perceber, não posso deixar que ele descubra ou desconfie de algo, isso seria o fim de seus planos." _

Dxmaell se levantou e foi até o hangar, quando algo o fez parar. Um chamado em seu comunicador. Ele olhou ao redor e caminhou a passos largos até sua nave e se trancou nela. Ele acionou alguns botões no painel de uma das paredes bloqueando os sinais que vinham de seu traje. Algumas mudanças feitas por ele mesmo, permitiam que ele pudesse utilizar o comunicador sem que soubesse de onde partia ou chegava a comunicação. Ele foi até a estação de descanso de sua nave e sentou-se na coluna de energia que surgiu.

- Olá Heero.

Heero não conseguia esquecer o ultimo encontro que tivera com Dxmaell. A imagem do Kdariano não saia de sua mente, ele pensara em um meio de vê-lo novamente e descobriu uma forma de encontra-lo novamente. Ele pegou o comunicador e entrou em contato com o Kdariano, passaram-se alguns minutos até que ele obtivesse uma resposta. A voz e a imagem do Kdariano apareceram em sua frente e ele sorriu.

- Ola Dxmaell.

O sorriso de Heero fez o coração do Kdariano bater mais forte. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos.

- Queria falar comigo?

- Sim gostaria de convida-lo para dar um passeio comigo?

- Um passeio?

- Você disse que queria aprender algum de nossos costumes lembra?

- Sim, mas...

- Nós conseguimos manter um pouco de nossa cultura escondida em refúgios no subterrâneo de algumas cidades. Eu poderia leva-lo.

- Não acho aconselhável. Muitos de sua espécie não gostam de nós. O que você acha que fariam se soubessem quem sou?

- Eu não deixaria que fizessem algo a você. Se você usar roupas humanas tenho certeza de que passaria por um de nós. A menos é claro que não queira ser visto comigo?

- Não! Eu gostaria...muito. Quando?

- Quando você vira a Terra novamente?

- Não sei, mas eu acho que posso dar um jeito de descer.

- O que acha daqui a uma semana?

- Sim eu irei.

- Eu arrumarei roupas para você...

- Não é necessário. Eu cuido disso.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Não confia em mim?

- Cegamente.

Dxmaell sorriu e seu rosto ficou vermelho diante da intensidade do olhar de Heero. Ele também confiava cegamente no humano, pela primeira vez desde que deixara Kdra se permitiu confiar e gostar de alguém, como estava gostando do humano.

- Nos veremos em 7 dias Heero.

- Estarei esperando.

Uma semana depois na Terra

Dxmaell deixou a nave com a camuflagem acionada atrás das planícies rochosas a cerca de 2 km do local combinado com Heero. O Kdariano decidiu caminhar até o local combinado sob a luz das estrelas e da lua, talvez assim a raiva que sentia diminuísse até encontrar o humano. Não havia sido fácil vir a terra, ele tivera que inventar uma exploração em Vênus, com o pretexto de verificar as chances de se instalar um campo de treinamento dos novos recrutas e a construção de uma colônia.  O Conselho acabou por aceitar a idéia, apesar de Arcom ter tentado de todas as maneiras convencer o Conselho de que sua idéia era ilógica e sem sentido.

Felizmente o Conselho não ouvira Arcom e permitiram a Dxmaell quatro dias para a exploração do planeta. O tenente se candidatara a acompanha-lo, a principio Dxmaell não soube o que fazer, se não aceitasse a ajuda estaria levantando suspeita sobre o real pedido, mas se aceitasse não poderia se encontrar com Heero na Terra. No entanto não era isso que realmente o aborrecia, mas outra coisa.

Há dois dias atrás no calendário terrestre:

Dxmaell estava em sua estação de descanso tentando encontrar um meio de ir a Terra encontrar-se com Heero, já haviam se passado quase uma semana desde que o humano havia entrado em contato com ele o convidando para um passeio, onde lhe ensinaria um pouco sobre os humanos. O coração de Dxmaell batia forte cada vez que pensava no humano e a necessidade de vê-lo novamente crescia a cada dia, no entanto nenhuma idéia plausível lhe ocorria e isso já o estava aborrecendo. Senão conseguisse pensar em nada até o final do dia teria que dizer a Heero que o passeio estaria cancelado.

Exasperado saiu de sua estação disposto a ir até a ala de treinamento, talvez suar um pouco o fizesse ter novas idéias. Caminhando pelos corredores da nave mãe, os soldados o saudavam como era o costume cada vez que se encontrava um oficial. Dxmaell recebeu as saudações e continuou seu caminho passando pela ala KR06 que era a área de treinamento dos novos recrutas. Tzen era o responsável pelo treinamento deles no momento.

Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente, lembrando-se da reclamação que ouvira de seus oficiais. Alguns dos recrutas estavam reclamando sobre o treinamento dado por Arcom e seus oficiais, ele tinha ficado de verificar a veracidade das reclamações, mas acabara por não faze-la preocupado com algumas medidas que tinha que tomar nos últimos tempos. Elas eram necessárias, com elas os humanos, seus oficiais e os soldados que lhe eram leais não ficariam desamparados no caso de sua prisão. Sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que se descobrissem suas ações e fosse julgado por elas.

Ele entrou na ala de treinamento para falar com Tzen. Assim que entrou os recrutas o saudaram. Tzen viu Dxmaell e mandou que os recrutas continuassem, pois eles haviam parado assim que o comandante entrou. Era a primeira vez que muito o viam pessoalmente, muitos apenas ouviam falar de sua força, beleza e como comandara cada uma das invasões sob as ordens do Conselho.

- Tzen preciso falar com você um instante

- O que é comandante?

Dxmaell olhou para os recrutas que lutavam uns com os outros. Ele fez um sinal para que Tzen o acompanhasse. O Kdariano pediu a um dos alunos mais antigos assumisse seu lugar e acompanhou Dxmaell. Eles caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos até chegarem a uma das alas de treinamento que se encontrava vazia no momento.

- Eu tenho que me encontrar com Heero em dois dias e preciso de uma desculpa para me ausentar da nave.

- Se encontrar com Heero?

- Sim, ele vai me ensinar sobre seu povo.

Dxmaell sabia que estava sendo tolo. Tzen olhou para seu comandante e também seu amigo que tinha o rosto ligeiramente vermelho quando falou o nome do humano. Aleng já o havia dito que algo estava acontecendo entre Dxmaell e o humano, e agora vendo a forma como Dxmaell ficou quando falou no humano tinha que concordar com o amigo.

- Em que posso ajuda-lo Dxmaell ?

- Eu pensei sobre os treinamentos. Acha que seria possível administra-los em um outro ambiente?

- Que tipo de ambiente?

- Vênus.

- Vênus?

- Sim, poderíamos transformar em pouco tempo o planeta inteiro em um campo de treinamento para testar os novos recrutas. O que você acha? Eles seriam expostos as mais diversas dificuldades, de modo utilizassem todo o potencial deles. Não temos muito espaço aqui na nave e o planeta seria ideal, não há formas de vida nele.

- Seria possível, mas você teria que apresentar a idéia ao Conselho e isso não garante que eles acatem sua idéia.

- Eu sei, mas eu não consigo pensar em mais nada

- Existe outra alternativa, mas talvez você não goste dela

- Qual?

- Você poderia disser que vai se afastar para se preparar para o ritual de Caykradus.

O rosto de Dxmaell ficou pálido e ele teve que se sentar. Como ele podia ter esquecido do ritual de Caykradus. Tzen notou que o amigo ficou tenso e pálido, sabia o que o ritual significava, ainda mais para alguém como Dxmaell.  Ele já havia passado por ele e Aleng passaria em 2 anos terrestres. Pelas ações dos últimos dias, sabia que o amigo havia esquecido dele, mas sabia que o Conselho não esqueceria, ainda mais com Dxmaell. O Kdariano se levantou e começou a andar de um lado a outro, não ele não faria o ritual, ele não queria passar por ele. Antes que pudesse se impedir, ele gritou enraivecido.

- Não. Nunca.

Tzen se aproximou dele colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. O olhar compreensivo e ao mesmo tempo triste. Dxmaell abaixou a cabeça sabendo que não havia escolha, ele teria que faze-lo, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

- Eu sinto muito Dxmaell.

- Eu sei. Não há uma forma do Conselho ter esquecido não é?

- Não acredito nessa possibilidade.

- Droga...bem e sobre a minha idéia? Acha que o Conselho acatara?

-   Talvez

- Se o Conselho não aceitar... terei de recorrer a essa opção então.

- Eu sei o que isso significa para você e eu sinto muito

- Eu vou solicitar uma audiência com o Conselho

Dxmaell se encaminhou para a saída, quando Tzen o chamou, o fazendo virar-se.

- Dxmaell se não houver escolha, talvez eu posso ajuda-lo. Eu já passei pelo ritual uma vez.

- Obrigado Tzen se não houver um jeito e me for concedido esse direito eu pedirei sua ajuda

Dxmaell deixou a sala com a mesma expressão fria e sem emoção que lhe era característica. Enquanto se dirigia ao salão do Conselho, sua mente tentava encontrar um meio para escapar do ritual de Caykradus.

"Como eu pude esquecer sobre o ritual. Sei que não tenho escolha à não se passar por ele, se ao menos me for concedido o direito de escolher, talvez me sinta melhor se for com um amigo. Por que eu estou dizendo isso, eu sei que é mentira, não vou me sentir melhor mesmo com um amigo. Eu não quero fazer isso apenas porque é o costume de Kdra.

Dxmaell chegou em frente ao salão e conversou com o guarda responsável por vigiar o salão. O guarda pediu ao comandante que aguardasse, pois Arcom estava falando com o Conselho no momento.

- O Conselho está com Arcom no momento comandante

- Entendo. Ele está há muito tempo? Senão eu volto depois

- Ele esta a 5k senhor.

Dxmaell ficou pensativo por um momento 5k era muito tempo para se permanecer em audiência com o Conselho, algo não parecia correto. Ele precisava falar com Aleng e Tzen sobre isso. Quando estava preste a sair o guarda o chamou.

- Comandante o Conselho pede que o senhor pode entre

Dxmaell achou estranho, mas aceitou entrando no salão onde Arcom permanecia ajoelhado em frente ao Conselho. Dxmaell caminhou até o centro, antes que se ajoelhasse um dos membros do Conselho se pronunciou.

- Não é necessário que se ajoelhe Dxmaell.

- Arcom levante-se e fique conosco temos um assunto a tratar com Dxmaell, mas gostaríamos que você ficasse.

Arcom se levantou e depois olhou para Dxmaell com um sorriso cínico que o mesmo procurou ignorar. Dxmaell sentiu que o assunto não o agradaria, uma vez que o tenente estaria envolvido nele. A voz do Conselho o fez retornar sua atenção ao que falavam.

- O Guarda nos disse que você solicitou uma audiência.

- O que seria Dxmaell?

- Gostaria da permissão do Conselho para explorar o segundo planeta desse sistema.

- Por qual razão Dxmaell?

- Acredito que podemos transforma-lo em um campo de treinamento e em um posto de combate nesse sistema

- Isso é tolice

Dxmaell olhou para Arcom seus olhos brilhavam friamente e Arcom se sentiu intimidado. O Conselho observou as ações de Dxmaell, ele era um dos mais brilhantes e poderosos comandante do império Kdra. Sua inteligência ultrapassava aos dos demais Kdarianos. Eles sentiram a energia de Dxmaell oscilar perigosamente.

- Deixe que Dxmaell se explique Arcom

- Sim. Dxmaell não exporia tal idéia

- Se a mesma não fosse

- Benéfica a Kdra

- Conte-nos comandante

- O por que de se construir um posto de combate

- Nesse sistema solar e por que no planeta chamado Vênus

- Para afirmar a todos que o sistema pertence aos Kdarianos. Como uma prova de nosso poder. Quem desafiaria uma raça que conquistou um sistema solar inteiro. Façamos desse sistema um exemplo a outras raças. Vênus e o que mais se assemelha a Kdra. Não teríamos dificuldade em transforma-lo em uma nova colônia.

- Isso é um absurdo comandante. E totalmente inviável

- Apenas por que você quer assim Arcom. Nossa raça pode fazer o que quiser, mesmo que não acredite nisso.

- EU nunca disse isso comandante

- Não foi o que me pareceu tenente

O Conselho ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, a proposta de Dxmaell tinha fundamento. Transformar o segundo planeta do sistema em uma colônia Kdariana seria uma conquista a raça Kdariana. Dxmaell continuava em silêncio aguardando a decisão do Conselho, ele sentia o olhar de Arcom sobre si o analisando. Sua vontade era a de mata-lo dolorosamente por ficar o observando, mas não podia faze-lo, pelo menos não no momento. Ao ouvir a voz do Conselho Dxmaell ergueu a cabeça.

- Nós já decidimos Dxmaell

- E acreditamos

- Que sua proposta

- Levará a raça Kdariana a gloria

- Que ela merece

- Tem nossa permissão para fazer do planeta chamado Vênus o que propôs

- Obrigado

- Quando tenciona começar?

- Eu gostaria de explorar melhor o planeta antes.

- Compreensível

- Peço permissão para acompanhar o comandante

Dxmaell se controlou para não olhar na direção de Arcom e esgana-lo com os olhos.

- Vê algum problema Dxmaell

- No tenente Arcom o acompanhar?

- Não. Nenhum problema.

Dxmaell sabia que sua voz traia o que realmente pensava, mas não tinha escolha no momento a não ser aceitar.

- Em todo o caso tenente pedimos que deixe Dxmaell ir sozinho

- Mas...

- Ele tem que se preparar para o ritual de Caykradus.

Ao ouvir o Conselho mencionar o ritual Dxmaell sentiu como se sua energia estivesse sendo esmagada, e sabia o por que. Ele tentou se acalmar, ficar com raiva não o ajudaria. Arcom olhou para Dxmaell por um instante e depois para o Conselho, o ritual de Caykradus não era algo para ser mencionado na frente de um outro Kdariano, isso significava apenas uma coisa, um sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao olhar novamente para o comandante.

Dxmaell respirou fundo e se dirigiu ao Conselho, tentando soar calmo.

- Peço para falar a sós com o Conselho

- Você tem esse direito comandante

- Tenente Arcom

Arcom se curvou e deixou o salão. Dxmaell aguardou a saída do tenente e se virou para o Conselho.

- Meu direito de escolha está negado?

- Sim

- Por que?

- Compreende o significado do ritual Dxmaell?

- Compreendo. O que não entendo e o por que de me ser negado o direito de escolha.

- Se lhe fosse dada à opção de escolher

- Entre passar pelo ritual

- e não passar por ele

- Qual opção escolheria Dxmaell?

- O Conselho sabe qual seria minha escolha

- Sabemos e é por isso

- Que optamos

- Por escolher Arcom

- Eu sempre fui fiel ao Conselho. Se não posso me negar a passar pelo ritual de Caykradus, ao menos tenho o direito de escolher meu parceiro.

- Nossa decisão foi tomada comandante

- E o Conselho não volta atrás

Dxmaell fechou o punho com força se controlando. Sua energia começou a vibrar em resposta a sua raiva que crescia. O Conselho observou com atenção a energia de Dxmaell crescer sem controle. Dxmaell sentia que sua energia estava se expandindo e colidindo com a energia do Conselho, ele podia sentir os sete padrões de energia reagirem a sua, mas sua raiva era tanta que ele não se ateve a esse fato. No entanto isso não passou despercebido ao Conselho. Dxmaell levantou sua cabeça e seus olhos ardiam tamanha a raiva que o consumia, ao falar sua voz trazia uma calma fria que fez o Conselho inconscientemente recuar.

- Peço que revejam sua decisão. Pois se ao volta de Vênus ela ainda for a mesma... eu matarei Arcom, mesmo que seja levado a câmara de Kexdra, mas ele não tocara em mim.

Dxmaell simplesmente saiu da presença do Conselho, sem aguardar permissão para faze-lo. Na saída encontrou-se com Arcom que aguardava para falar com ele, mas assim que a porta do salão foi aberta. Tanto Arcom como o guarda recuaram devida a energia que emanava de dentro do salão e da fúria que viam nos olhos de Dxmaell. Dentro do salão o Conselho assistia a saída de Dxmaell e o ar se tornar calmo.

- Devemos rever nossa decisão

- Sim ele não deve ser contrariado

- Não nesse caso

- O importante é que ele fará o ritual

- Ele está ficando perigoso

- Mas ainda não se deu conta disso

- É melhor assim, não teríamos como controla-lo

- Quanto tempo nós ainda devemos esperar

- Antes que ele entenda o que esta acontecendo

- Não muito

- Ele deve ser detido, antes que se manifeste e ele entenda

- Após o termino da colônia

- Dxmaell deverá ser detido

- Quem assumira seu posto?

- Cuidaremos disso quando chegar o momento

Dxmaell foi direto procurar seus oficiais, ele conversou com Aleng e Tzen a cerca da decisão do Conselho e de sua resposta a cerca da escolha feita por eles. Ele avisara aos amigos o que eles deveriam fazer caso O Conselho não voltasse atrás. O Conselho ainda não o havia comunicado sobre a decisão, mas ele não queria pensar nisso por enquanto. Mas do que nunca ele tinha que adiantar seus planos. No entanto sua decisão continuava a mesma, ninguém o tocaria sem o seu consentimento, muito menos Arcom.  

Felizmente ele tinha quatro dias terrestres, um para passa-lo com Heero, dois para explorar o planeta e um para se preparar para o ritual de Caykradus. Pensar no humano o fez sorrir e esquecer seus problemas no momento. Ele olhou pra suas roupas, não sabia se havia feito a escolha correta.

"Espero que ele goste de como estou vestido. As roupas humanas são tão estranhas"

Heero estava sentado no capô do jipe aguardando a chegada da nave de Dxmaell. Eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem ali às 19:00 hs no horário terrestre. Heero olhou para o horizonte, ele estava a cerca de 150 km das ruínas da cidade de Sank. Era para lá que eles seguiriam assim que o Kdariano chegasse.

Heero estava ansioso pelo encontro com Dxmaell, ele olhou para o relógio faltava apenas poucos minutos para o horário combinado. Um barulho de pedras o fez saltar do jipe em alerta e com sua arma em punho na direção do barulho, seus olhos examinaram o local então Dxmaell surgiu da escuridão com as mãos erguidas.

- Desculpe-me se o assustei.

Heero guardou a arma e Dxmaell se aproximou. Heero correu os olhos pelo corpo do Kdariano moldado em uma calça preta que mais parecia uma segunda pele da forma como ela se moldava as pernas, quadris e cintura de Dxmaell. O Kdariano estava simplesmente maravilhoso, com uma blusa de lã vermelha de gola alta, uma jaqueta preta, que parecia ser do mesmo tecido da calça, uma bota e luvas pretas.

Algo brilhava na frente da blusa vermelha, quando Dxmaell ficou parado a sua frente ele viu que se tratava de um crucifico. O cabelo de Dxmaell estava solto com duas trancas finas pendendo uma de cada lado da cabeça, o restante de seu cabelo caia livre por sobre os ombros até a cintura.

Dxmaell parou em frente a Heero, seus olhos avaliavam os trajes do humano com interesse. Calças de um verde escuro, jaqueta da mesma cor, botas marrom e uma camisa mostarda. A voz de Dxmaell soou ligeiramente diferente do habitual, ela parecia um tanto tensa.

- Espero que minhas roupas estejam de acordo.

- Você está...maravilhoso.

- Obrigado...você também está...bem. Eu não sabia direito o que escolher. Você não disse onde iríamos.

- Vai depender de quanto tempo você pode ficar.

- Um dia apenas...eu tenho outras obrigações.

- Obrigações?

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça e Heero pode notar um brilho estranho em seus olhos, algo parecia aborrece-lo. Ele gostaria de ter mais tempo com o Kdariano, mas um dia inteiro na companhia do ser mais belo que já conheceu era o suficiente por enquanto. A voz de Dxmaell perguntando-lhe algo, o vez perceber que estivera admirando por tempo demais o corpo do Kdariano.

- Desculpe o que disse?

- Perguntei se é tempo suficiente.

- Espero que sim. Já andou em um veiculo terrestre?

- Não, mas já vi os de sua raça nele.

- Não é tão emocionante quanto um transporte Kdariano, mas é funcional. Vamos.

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça e contornou o jipe passando por Heero que teve a visão da forma arredondada e saliente das nádegas do Kdariano. Heero sentiu seu membro doer ao pensar em como seria maravilhoso tocar aquela região em particular. Ele se obrigou a mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos antes que fosse impossível esconder o desejo em seu corpo, tudo o que não desejava era afastar ou assustar o Kdariano.  Dxmaell sentou-se no jipe ao lado de Heero, ele viu o humano transpassar uma tira sobre o peito e prende-la em um encaixe ao seu lado. Ele olhou para a tira ao seu lado e fez o mesmo.

Heero se virou para Dxmaell para colocar-lhe o cinto de segurança, ele pretendia explicar a ele como faze-lo, mas o Kdariano aprendera apenas o observando e imitando seus gestos. Ele ligou o jipe e se, pois a caminho da cidade de Sank. Dxmaell se mantinha calado sem saber o que dizer, de vez em quando olhava discretamente para Heero, observando as mãos do humano segurando o aro que guiava o veiculo.

Ele imaginou como seria senti-las em seu corpo. Então ele se lembrou do ritual de Caykradus e fechou os punhos, com raiva e não que se deu conta de que proferira algumas palavras em Kdariano.

Heero olhou para Dxmaell ao ouvi-lo falar depois de tanto tempo calado. O Kdariano tinha as mãos fechadas e parecia com raiva, ele não entendeu o que ele dissera em Kdariano, mas compreendera um nome.

"Arcom."

Heero sem tirar os olhos do caminho, decidiu saber se tinha acontecido, mas alguma coisa em relação a Arcom desde o episodio do campo L2. Saber que Dxmaell havia sido chamado pelo Conselho, por causa do Kdariano servia apenas para não gostar ainda mais dele.

- Dxmaell você pode falar comigo se quiser.

- Por que diz isso?

- Você falou algo em Kdariano, não compreendi o que falou, mas eu entendi o nome de Arcom. E você não parecia muito feliz mencionando o nome dele.

- Esta tudo bem não se preocupe.

A voz do Kdariano estava carregada de raiva. Heero olhou por um instante para Dxmaell que desviou o olhar.

- Hn... você mente muito mal.

- Eu nunca minto.

- Não?

Heero o olhou com uma sombracelha arqueada e Dxmaell cruzou os braços aborrecido. Ele ficou pensando se devia ou não contar ao humano sobre o ritual. Heero manteve sua atenção na estrada o silêncio reinando novamente entre os dois, foi com surpresa que ouviu a voz de Dxmaell após alguns minutos.

- Eu... em minha raça há um ritual...chamado ritual de Caykradus.

Heero olhou para Dxmaell que parecia pouco a vontade ao falar sobre o tal ritual. O Kdariano olhou nos olhos do humano e desviou o olhar para o outro lado observando a escuridão ao redor e retornando a conversa.

- Esse ritual...ele é realizado quando o Kdariano chega a uma determinada idade. Todo o Kdariano macho ou fêmea é obrigado a passar pelo ritual de Caykradus .

- Você já passou por ele?

Dxmaell olhou para Heero, o semblante triste e tenso e abanou a cabeça de um lado a outro. Por algum motivo Heero se sentiu feliz ao saber disso, pois da forma como Dxmaell fazia o relato era claro que ele não apreciava tal ritual. No entanto as palavras seguintes fizeram surgir uma angustia em seu peito.

- Mas eu fui chamado para realizar o ritual. Eu... havia me esquecido dele, mas o Conselho...nunca esquece nada. Eu atingirei a idade necessária em quatro dias.

Heero podia sentir o esforço que Dxmaell fazia para falar. A tristeza em sua voz e a forma como enrolava a ponta do cabelo nos dedos cobertos. Afinal do que se tratava tal ritual que o deixava tão triste.

- O que vem a ser esse ritual?

- Hã...é...

Dxmaell agradeceu o fato de estar escuro o suficiente para que o humano não visse o constrangimento em seu rosto.

- Uma preparação. De mente e corpo.

- Preparação para o que?

- Hã... para o Cyarpks

- Ciar...

- Não é Cyarpks

Dxmaell sorriu ao ver Heero tentando repetir a palavra, mas seu sorriso esmoreceu ao ouvi-lo pronunciar corretamente a palavra após a terceira tentativa e perguntar o que significava.

- O que significa Cyarpks?

Heero notou que Dxmaell ficou em silêncio. Um silêncio que já o estava incomodando, decidido ele resolver perguntar outra coisa.

- Qual a idade que o Kdariano deve ter para passar pelo ritual de que falou?

Dxmaell piscou ao ouvir Heero perguntar-lhe outra coisa, ele ainda estava pensando sobre como contar a ele o que era Cyarpks.

- Hã...um Kdariano deve ter 1201.

- 1201!?

Heero sabia que tinha gritado, mas como não faze-lo ele olhou pra Dxmaell, o Kdariano não parecia ter mais do que 18 a 20 anos. Dxmaell viu a surpresa no rosto do humano e riu. Heero o olhou de soslaio sem ainda acreditar que ele tivesse tal idade.

- Você tem mesmo 1200 anos?

- Ah hah...Tenho.

Heero ainda o olhava sem acredita que fosse possível. O som da risada de Dxmaell o encantou. Era uma risada clara e sexy. Dxmaell parou de rir enxugando os olhos, ele nunca havia rido tanto com alguém antes, por um momento ele sentiu algo aquece-lo por dentro e ele se virou para Heero.

- Desculpe-me eu deveria ter me explicado melhor. Pela contagem de tempo terrestre eu tenho 19 anos e farei 20 em 4 dias.

- Ah!

- Melhorou?

- Muito.

Dxmaell sorriu e Heero retribui o sorriso o fazendo corar e desviar o rosto. Ele sentia-se tão bem perto do humano que era até difícil lembrar que sua raça era responsável pela escravidão do povo de Heero. A tristeza em seu peito o fez olhar para o alto. Heero olhou para Dxmaell. O Kdariano olhava para o céu, os cabelos balançando ao vento. Heero diria que a visão ao seu lado era perfeita. Dxmaell olhou para o humano, seus olhos brilhavam e seu coração batia, seria possível o que Aleng o havia dito antes de sair.

Flashback

Dxmaell estava preparando o material necessário para a exploração em Vênus e para se preparar para o ritual de Caykradus. Aleng apenas o observava em emitir uma única palavra, sabia o quanto Dxmaell estava preocupado com o ritual, e não podia culpa-lo por isso. Ele viu Dxmaell jogar o Trapurks com raiva em vez de dobra-lo, Aleng se levantou e dobrou-o corretamente.

Dxmaell sentou-se exasperado, no momento ele era o próprio retrato da derrota. Ele deveria se sentir alegre, em alguns minutos estaria se encontrando com o humano e, no entanto sua mente não o deixa descansar, o lembrando a todo o momento sobre o ritual. Dxmaell sentiu a mão de Aleng em seu ombro e seu amigo sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Você deveria ficar alegre afinal você vai encontrar Heero

- Eu sei, mas depois eu terei que...eu não quero pensar nisso. Mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar

- Tzen me disse que é assim mesmo.

- É ele me falou sobre isso. Enquanto o ritual não for completado eu não deixarei de pensar nele...não é o ritual em si que me preocupa Aleng, mas quem o Conselho escolheu.

- É eu sei, você gostaria que fosse outro não é?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

O rosto de Dxmaell ficou vermelho e Aleng riu, mesmo que Dxmaell quisesse negar seria impossível faze-lo.

- Você já pensou nessa possibilidade?

- Eu...

Dxmaell se levantou e continuou a mexer nas coisas que ia levar, sim ele já havia pensado e isso o fazia sentir-se envergonhado, nunca um Kdariano realizou o Cyarpks com um parceiro de outra raça, era absolutamente impossível. Aleng olhou para Dxmaell sabia que ele já havia pensado nisso, mas não da forma que ele imaginava, ele sabia que era impossível que o Cyarpks desse certo com um parceiro não Kdariano, mas ele não precisava realiza-lo todo com um Kdariano, pelo menos não o inicio. Ele ouviu seu amigo falar com tristeza, e teve a certeza de que queria.

- Eu gostaria...muito, mas é impossível Aleng

- Talvez, mas pelo que eu sei o Cyarpks dura três dias, após você completar a idade para o ritual de Caykradus. E que eu saiba as chances de que se você o fizer ou passar o primeiro dia do Cyarpks com um humano, ele venha a dar "resultado" são nulas, então não haveria problemas

Dxmaell olhou para Aleng sem entender onde seu amigo queria chegar.

- O que você quer dizer Aleng

- Que você gosta do Heero e deve passar uma parte do Cyarpks com ele.

- O que?

- Dxmaell eu sei, Tzen sabe que você nunca fez isso antes. E nenhum de nos dois quer vê-lo sofrer da forma como esta sofrendo agora

- Eu não estou...

- Está...nós o conhecemos tempo suficiente para enxergar atrás dessa muralha que você ergueu a sua volta.

A voz de Aleng havia se erguido por um momento, quando ele voltou a falar sua voz estava calma.

- A sua primeira vez como os humanos costumam dizer, deve ser com alguém de quem você realmente goste ou com alguém de sua escolha. Não passe o primeiro dia do Cyarpks com alguém que você não deseje.

- Mas...

- Sem mais pense nisso. Agora é melhor você ir ou vai se atrasar.

Aleng saiu da nave de Dxmaell o deixando sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Heero notou que o olhar de Dxmaell parecia perdido em lembranças e se concentrou em dirigir, as ruínas já eram visíveis em poucos instantes, eles já se encontravam na antiga cidade de Sank, ou pelo menos o que sobrou dela. Dxmaell notou que o veiculo havia parado e ele olhou para o que restava de uma cidade, ele viu Heero descer do veiculo e dar a volta até parar ao seu lado com a mão estendida.

- Vamos.

Ele balançou a cabeça e desceu segurando a mão de Heero, eles caminharam pelas ruínas da cidade até encontrar a entrada do que parecia ter sido um túnel, Heero ligou a lanterna e entrou puxando Dxmaell com ele. Heero apenas esperava que tudo desse certo no passeio e que ele e Dxmaell pudessem ter um tempo a sós para conversarem.

Continua...


	7. Capítulo V

A Invasão 

Nota:

Tudo que estiver entre significa que o personagem esta falando a língua Kdar ou pensando em Kdariano.

K medida de tempo Kdariana:

§ 1 kx equivale a 1 segundo

§ 1 kr equivale a 1 minuto

§ 1 k equivale à 1 hora

§ 1 ano terrestre equivale a 63 anos em Kdariano

§ 1 dia terrestre equivale a 5.25 dias em Kdariano

Capitulo V - Seguindo o Coração

Uma hora depois:

Já estavam andando a algum tempo, muitos humanos pareciam admirados com a beleza de Dxmaell ; mas este encontrava-se alheio aos olhares de cobiça e admiração. Heero sentia-se ao mesmo tempo vaidoso e ciumento. Gostaria de estar dando atenção exclusivamente a Dxmaell, mas infelizmente muitos humanos paravam-no para falar com ele sendo assim obrigado a dar-lhes atenção.

Dxmaell estava a olhar uma criança, que puxava uma mulher que identificou como sendo a mãe da mesma; ao que parecia a criança queria alguma coisa que um homem estava vendendo em um carrinho de metal. Não estava certo do que era, mas não tinha duvidas de que fôsse comida humana O cheiro era agradável e ele mesmo desejou saber o que era aquilo que parecia ser tão saboroso.

Ele olhou na direção de Heero que conversava com alguns homens; o humano mantinha um olho nele, atento a seus movimentos, mesmo enquanto conversava. Dxmaell seguiu na direção do dono do carrinho, aspirando o ar deliciado; com o cheiro. O homem; que parecia ter por volta de cinqüenta anos olhou admirado a beleza daquele rapaz, jamais vira alguém tão belo. Apenas os Kdarianos possuíam aquela beleza tão singular. Ele estreitou os olhos, mas ao olhar para o rapaz novamente queestava com os olhos fechados sentindo o cheiro de sua comida, seu rosto suavizou-se.

- Você quer um?

Dxmaell abriu os olhos; confuso por um segundo, não sabia o que dizer. Seu olhar voltou-se novamente para Heero que ainda conversava, mas agora encontrava-se de costas. Olhou ao redor do que parecia ser um tipo de praça, muitas pessoas pareciam comer o que aquele homem vendia. O homem viu a direção na qual o belo rapaz olhara, ele parecia aguardar uma das pessoas que conversavam em uma roda. Dxmaell voltou-se para o humano e recusou, balançando a cabeça.

- Não, obrigado.

Heero virara-se de costas por um instante apenas,e acabou por perder Dxmaell de vista. Imediatamente preocupou-se e procurou vasculhar o local com os olhos, encontrando-o junto ao vendedor de cachorro quente; pareciam apenas conversar. Heero pediu licença ao grupo e foi em sua direção.

- Você quer um cachorro-quente?

Dxmaell pulou ao ouvir a voz de Heero em seu ouvido, tivera que frear o impulso de reagir ao sentir alguém aproximar-se de suas costas, não queria correr o risco de ferir um humano sem querer. Mas sua pele arrepiou-se por completo ao sentir o hálito quente em sua orelha.

- Cachorro-quente?

Heero teve que rir da cara de espanto do outro. O Kdariano olhou vermelho para Heero e depois para o menino que comia o tal de cachorro-quente que o humano vendia.

"_Eles comem seus cachorros?"_

Heero sorriu e voltou-se para o humano.

- Dois por favor.

- Completo senhor Yuy?

- Sim, por favor.

Heero pegou a carteira para pagar, mas o homem recusou o dinheiro.

- Por favor senhor, é um prazer para mim. Não sabemos o que faríamos contra esses malditos Kdarianos, sem você meu jovem. É por minha conta.

- Obrigado.

Heero sentiu Dxmaell ficar tenso por um instante e afastar-se em seguida, sentando-se em uma pilastra quebrada. Seu olhar estava triste e ele mantinha a cabeça abaixada; talvez tivesse sido um erro aceitar o convite de Heero. Heero aproximou-se e sentou-se a seu lado, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. ele tem razão. Você os ajuda e muito Heero.

- Ainda assim eu....

- Está tudo bem.

Dxmaell sorriu e colocou o cachorro-quente sobre o colo. Enquanto retirava as luvas observou os outros humanos para ver como estes comiam, depois olhou para Heero e,imitando seus gestos, mordeu o cachorro-quente. Heero estava encantado Dxmaell parecia uma criança que estava aprendendo a comer, suas mãos e rosto estavam encantadoramente sujos de molho e ele desejou ardentemente poder lamber cada um deles.

Dxmaell passou a língua pelos lábios e lambeu os dedos sujos, enquanto Heero observava-o, com a íris escurecida pela peculiaridade da cena.

Dxmaell olhou para um casal sentado afastado que também comia. A moça estava com o rosto sujo de molho e o rapaz inclinou-se e a lambeu. Dxmaell achou curioso e notou que o gesto foi repetido por um outro casal, sendo que dessa vez foi a fêmea quem lambeu o rosto do rapaz que acompanhava. Ele ainda não havia terminado seu cachorro-quente, ficou segurando-o com uma das mãos enquanto observava os humanos a sua volta.

Olhou para Heero que comia sem se sujar, enquanto ele encontrava-se todo lambuzado. No ultimo pedaço Heero sujou o canto esquerdo da boca com molho, e antes que pudesse limpar-se com o guardanapo, Dxmaell imitou o gesto que havia visto nos outros casais, antes mesmo que pudesse assimilar o que estava fazendo.

Heero não soube o que fazer ao ver, ou melhor sentir a língua de Dxmaell lambendo o canto esquerdo de seu lábio, limpando-o. Dxmaell soube que havia feito algo errado ao notar o olhar surpreso de Heero e do homem que vendia o cachorro-quente. Imediatamente ficou vermelho e desculpou-se.

- Desculpe-me e que você eu vi...eu...pensei que...fosse comum.****

- Tudo bem.

A refeição havia perdido a graça. Dxmaell levantou-se, jogando o resto no lixo. Suas mãos estavam sujas e grudentas, enquanto as de Heero estavam limpas. Ele sentia vontade de usar sua arma em si mesmo, como podia comandar uma tropa inteira em uma invasão e ser tão incompetente em algo tão simples quanto comer um sanduíche?

Heero notou a tristeza nos olhos de Dxmaell e levantou-se pegando as luvas que o mesmo deixara cair ao se levantar, e ignorando os olhares a sua volta foi até o Kdariano. Dxmaell estava limpando as mãos com um pano oferecido pelo vendedor. Virou-se envergonhado ao sentir a mão de Heero em seu rosto, mas foi incapaz de levantar o rosto. Heero ergueu o rosto de Dxmaell gentilmente com uma das mãos e o beijou suavemente nos lábios fazendo-o enrubescer.

Vendedor sorriu maliciosamente, mas assim que viu o olhar frio de Heero, tratou de olhar para outro lado. Heero tomou a mão de Dxmaell entre as suas, e levou-o para o passeio que havia planejado.

Algumas horas terrestres depois.

- Foi muito divertido obrigado.

- Foi um prazer ter sua companhia.

Dxmaell sorriu e olhou para o céu que começava a avermelhar. Mordeu o canto inferior do lábio, logo o sol nasceria e ele tinha algumas coisas para fazer. Desligou o sistema de camuflagem e uma enorme nave surgiu, para a surpresa de Heero. O humano ficou surpreso não apenas pelo tamanho da nave, mas também pela aparência desta, tão diferente das que estava acostumado a ver. O Kdariano notou a surpresa do humano o que era justificável.

- É minha nave particular.

- Ela é diferente das outras.

- Sim é uma nave exploradora, ela tem o dobro de diâmetro de uma nave comum, além de outras coisas.

Heero balançou a cabeça enquanto admirava a nave a sua frente. Podia perceber pelas dimensões que era uma nave com um considerável poderio de fogo. Pelo menos era o que imaginava baseado pelas informações passadas por Trowa e Aleng. Voltou sua atenção ao Kdariano que observava-o em silêncio. Haviam divertido-se muito, pelo menos era o que acreditava, uma vez que o rosto de Dxmaell havia se suavizado durante o passeio, não demonstrando a tensão e preocupação de quando se encontraram; mas agora o semblante do Kdariano mostrava a mesma tensão de antes.

Dxmaell não conseguiu evitar de observar o humano. Os momentos que passaram juntos foram maravilhosos e o fizeram por um momento esquecer suas obrigações. Aprendera muito sobre os costumes humanos, o mais importante, aprendido muito sobre Heero e a forma como os outros humanos o viam. A confiança que tinham nele, a mesma confiança que aprendera a depositar no humano. Dxmaell havia se divertido muito em sua companhia, mas agora deveria partir afim de preparar-se para o ritual de Caykradus. Com pesar comunicou sua partida a Heero.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Eu sei.

Heero percebeu a tristeza nos olhos de Dxmaell; não desejava que o outro partisse, mas sabia que isso era inevitável.

- Quando nos veremos novamente?

- Eu...eu não sei. Eu tenho que ir a Vênus, preparar-me para o ritual, e depois apresentar-me ao Conselho e saber sua decisão a respeito do Cyarpks.

- Você ainda não me disso o que significa...

- Não..., eu não disse. Até logo Heero.

Dxmaell cortou Heero antes que este perguntasse o que significava o ritual e o Cyarpks, não tinha coragem para isso. Precisava partir o quanto antes. Heero viu Dxmaell virar-se e caminhar em direção a nave, subindo a rampa de entrada, mas não podia deixa-lo partir dessa forma. Caminhou até o Kdariano e segurou-o pelo braço.

Dxmaell sentiu a mão de Heero o segurando e virou-se para olhá-lo; seu coração começou a bater fortemente ao encarar os olhos do humano. Heero viu confusão, e algo que não soube identificar na íris ametista, aproximou-se e acariciou o rosto de Dxmaell com uma das mãos enquanto puxava-o pela cintura para mais perto de si.

Dxmaell sentiu-se puxado pelo humano e colocou sua mão esquerda sobre o braço que envolvia sua cintura, enquanto a outra era colocada sobre o ombro direito de Heero. Este tomou os lábios de Dxmaell entre os seus, sentindo o Kdariano tremer ligeiramente, sentiu as mãos de Dxmaell dirigirem-se a seus cabelos e apertou ainda mais o corpo dele sentindo as formas perfeitas do alienígena em seus braços.

Dxmaell gemeu nos lábios de Heero ao sentir seu corpo pressionado ao do humano. Sentiu uma quentura alastrar-se por seu corpo e se viu desejando por mais. Suas mãos desceram pelos ombros largos e fortes de Heero e ele inconscientemente esfregou-se nele.

Heero sentiu todas as suas forças falharem quando Dxmaell esfregou-se nele. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas do Kdariano tocando o final da cintura estreita e apertando a carne arredondada abaixo dela. Ele apartou o beijo mordendo o maxilar de Dxmaell que jogou a cabeça para trás, perdido em sensações que nunca havia experimentado.

Heero sabia que iria precisar urgentemente de um banho frio. Seu membro doía terrivelmente preso dentro de suas roupas. Ele passara a noite toda admirando a beleza do Kdariano, a forma como este se movia, o sorriso claro. Sentia-se cada vez mais preso a Dxmaell. Era loucura o que sentia, mas estava disposto a perder-se nessa loucura. Afastou ligeiramente as pernas de Dxmaell com a sua inclinando-se e fazendo com que o Kdariano ficasse ligeiramente acomodado em sua perna esquerda, enquanto sua mão alcançava a pele macia por debaixo da blusa que o Kdariano usava. Ao sentir a mão quente de Heero em sua cintura Dxmaell foi tomado pelo choque. O que estava fazendo?

Empurrou Heero, seu rosto encontrava-se corado e assustadoe ofegava tentando respirar. Olhou para Heero, o humano também encontrava-se ofegante como ele, sendo iluminado pela luz que saia de sua nave. Notou a protuberância no baixo ventre do humano e sabia que deveria estar em igual estado.

- Isso é loucura. Não posso... fazer isso

Heero ouviu Dxmaell falar em Kdariano, e não entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Podia perceber que o Kdariano encontrava-se tão excitado quando ele, e incrivelmente assustado. Dxmaell notou pelo olhar de Heero que o mesmo não o havia entendido, foi quando percebeu que falara em Kdariano.

- Eu tenho que ir. Isso é loucura e... eu não estou... pronto. Eu... eu sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem. Eu é que peço desculpas, acho que perdi a cabeça.

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça entrou na nave. Heero desceu a rampa e ficou observando a nave levantar vôo poucos segundos antes da camuflagem ser acionada e a nave desaparecer na escuridão da noite. Caminhou até o jipe e sentou-se no banco, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Droga, preciso de uma ducha fria o mais rápido possível" 

Ligou o jipe e seguiu em direção as montanhas retornando ao esconderijo da resistência. Sabia que teria uma madrugada difícil pela frente, repleta de sonhos eróticos com o Kdariano, de quem tinha acabado de se despedir.

Dois dias depois, superfície do planeta Vênus.

Dxmaell estava deitado na estação de descanso em sua nave exploradora, concluíra a exploração do planeta em tempo hábil, e agora se encontrava realizando o ritual de Caykradus ou pelo menos tentando, uma vez que ele tinha que manter sua mente limpa, só que não conseguia parar de pensar em Heero.

"_Heero...eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Pensar em..."_

Dxmaell olhou para os objetos cerimoniais colocados no chão sobre o Trapurks**[1]**. Ele deveria estar meditando, limpando sua mente e seu corpo para o Cyarpks, mas seu coração e mente chamavam pelo humano.

"Será que eu deveria fazer o que Aleng me disse? Eu deveria passar com Heero o primeiro dia. Deveria me entregar a ele, deixar que tocasse meu corpo, que..."

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

Dxmaell levantou-se e sentou-se no chão. Pegou uma das pedras sobre o Trapurks e colocou-a sobre o peito, fechando os olhos tentando concentrar-se e realizar corretamente o ritual, mas bastou fechar os olhos para imagem de Heero surgir em sua mente. O cheiro dele, o sabor de seus lábios, o calor de suas mãos.

Dxmaell abriu os olhos assustado e ofegante, deixara sua mente vagar pelas lembranças e sensações que tivera junto ao humano, e acabara por imaginar novas imagens que fizeram sua temperatura aumentar consideravelmente. Levantou-se e observou pela janela o vale lá embaixo, seu coração batia forte, seu rosto tinha uma expressão triste e cansada. Abaixando a cabeça disse em um sussurro o nome do humano que preenchia seus pensamentos...

- Heero...

Terra: Esconderijo da resistência humana.

Heero encontrava-se perdido em pensamentos, eram aproximadamente 04:00hs da madrugada e ele tivera que tomar um segundo banho frio. Não conseguia esquecer o Kdariano de cabelos compridos. Desde que o deixara a dois dias atrás vinha tendo sonhos que faziam-no levantar suado e excitado a ponto de ter que tomar uma ducha fria para poder acalmar-se.

"O que estará fazendo agora Dxmaell? O que fêz comigo? Enfeitiçou-me com sua beleza, penetrou em meu coração de tal forma que já não consigo imaginar-me vivendo sem você... sem ver teu rosto, sentir teu cheiro. Quanto tempo até nos vermos novamente?" 

Trowa observava Heero sentado em sua cama, acordara quando ouvira o barulho do chuveiro, era o segundo banho que Heero tomava em menos de três horas. Não queria perturbá-lo; sabia que deveria estar pensando no Kdariano, desde que Heero levara Dxmaell para dar uma volta nas ruínas de Sank, o mesmo andava pensativo. Sabia que Heero havia se apaixonado pelo comandante das tropas Kdar e pelo que Aleng lhe dissera, ao que parecia Dxmaell correspondia aos sentimentos de Heero. Trowa apenas esperava que tudo tivesse um final agradável para os dois, mas não estava muito certo quanto a isso.

Dxmaell já havia tomado sua decisão, passara os últimos três dias pensando em Heero, pensando na madrugada em que o deixara na terra, após terem se beijado na entrada de sua nave. Hoje era o dia em que deveria retornar a nave mãe e realizar o Cyarpks com o escolhido pelo Conselho, mas ele não estava se dirigindo a nave mãe, e sim a terra.

Sabia que havia perdido a razão, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse no humano, desejava ser tocado por ele, sentir suas mãos no seu corpo da mesma forma como vinha acontecendo em seus sonhos. Ele viu o planeta azul a sua frente e contatou o humano pelo comunicador.

Trowa olhou para o amigo disfarçadamente, enquanto o mesmo estava distraído consertando o jipe. Trowa queria saber o que havia acontecido a quatro dias atrás no encontro com Dxmaell, ele perguntara a Heero, mas este havia dito apenas poucas palavras, antes de dirigir-se ao seu alojamento e tomar um banho frio. Agora ele estava ali, consertando o jipe que havia sido destruído no ultimo encontro com os Kdarianos.

Heero sentiu o olhar de Trowa sob si e procurou ignorá-lo, ele vinha lhe enchendo de perguntas nos últimos dois dias, e Heero simplesmente desconversava, não queria falar, pois se falasse pensaria em Dxmaell e se pensasse no Kdariano, lembraria dos sonhos que vinha tendo com ele. E se lembrasse dos sonhos ficaria excitado e teria que tomar seu quinto banho frio do dia.

Heero ouviu o comunicador em seu bolso. Jogou a ferramenta que tinha nas mãos no chão apressando-se em atender. Vinha carregando o aparelho consigo, na esperança de que Dxmaell entrasse em contato antes de voltar a nave mãe. Encontrou o olhar de Trowa que sorriu antes de deixá-lo a sós para falar com o Kdariano.

Como da outra vez a imagem de Dxmaell apareceu a sua frente. Estava vestido com uma calça branca e uma blusa de mangas comprida da mesma cor, e tiras transpassadas na frente. A longa trança pendia sobre o ombro esquerdo e ele parecia um tanto agitado.

Dxmaell viu a imagem de Heero, o humano vestia um macacão verde, com uma blusa branca por dentro, ele viu um jipe a suas costas, pelas marcas nele soube imediatamente que ele havia sido danificado por uma arma Kdariana.

- Olá Heero. Vocês foram atacados?

Heero olhou para o jipe atrás de si e balançou a cabeça.

- Sim, quando tentamos resgatar alguns humanos do campo L2.

- E conseguiram? Alguém se feriu?

- Sim; conseguimos resgatar alguns, a menina que você ajudou da ultima vez que esteve lá, sua família e mais cinco humanos... não se preocupe ninguém se feriu seriamente.

Heero notou o alivio no rosto de Dxmaell, por alguma razão o Kdariano parecia diferente, era como se ele pudesse ver mais claramente as emoções do alienígena.

Dxmaell respirou fundo para começar a falar, não tinha muito tempo. Procurou dar firmeza a suas palavras e não parecer tão nervoso, sabia que suas emoções não estavam sob controle e isso poderia ser um problema.

- Heero...

- Sim?

- Eu... será que... será que você poderia me encontrar naquela montanha? onde estivemos há alguns dias?

- Montanha?

- É no dia... no dia em que nos beijamos.

Heero viu o rosto de Dxmaell ficar vermelho e ele balançou a cabeça concordando, também queria vê-lo pessoalmente.

- Estarei lá em quarenta minutos.

- Está bem... Hã diga a seus amigos que talvez você se demore... um pouco. Assim eles não ficarão preocupados.

- Está bem.

Dxmaell sorriu e cortou a comunicação caindo na cadeira, seu corpo inteiro tremia na expectativa de encontrar Heero. Mas ele tinha que fazer uma coisa antes.

Dxmaell entrou em contato com a nave mãe, ele precisava saber qual fôra a decisão do Conselho antes de retornar, havia dito que mataria Arcom caso a decisão do Conselho ainda fosse a mesma e não pretendia mudar de idéia quanto a isso.

- Comandante Dxmaell

Dxmaell cumprimentou o Kdariano que apareceu no monitor e comunicou a ele seu desejo de falar com o Conselho, aguardou por alguns krs e recebeu a informação de que o Conselho não poderia atendê-lo, mas que ele deveria se apresentar assim que voltasse a nave mãe

- Comandante, entendeu suas ordens?

- Sim entendi. Diga que me apresentarei assim que retornar.

Dxmaell desligou a comunicação. Sentia seu corpo arder, e uma dor terrível apossar-se dele, deixando-o com dificuldades para respirar. Dxmaell sentiu sua energia oscilar, era como se ela estivesse tentando expandir-se, segurou-se para não gritar tamanha era a dor.

- Por Kdrya**[2]** o que esta acontecendo comigo?

Tentou acalmar-se, respirando devagar até que a dor diminuísse. Seu rosto estava coberto por uma fina camada de suor. Ainda estava com raiva, mas a dor passara, levantou-se do chão, sem conseguir lembrar-se de quando havia caído. Percebeu que de alguma forma, cada vez que ficava com muita raiva, sua energia alterava-se, o que ocasionava a dor que parecia rasgá-lo por dentro.

Lembrou-se do porquê de ter ficado com tanta raiva, o Conselho estava evitando comunicar sua decisão a respeito do Cyarpks. Dxmaell não queria pensar sobre isso, não agora que Heero iria encontrá-lo; caminhou com dificuldade até a estação de descanso, precisava preparar tudo que achasse que seria necessário para a ocasião, em alguns minutos teria que descer a Terra para buscar Heero.

Heero tomara um banho rápido, colocara a primeira roupa que vira e partira para o local do encontro, avisara Trowa que iria encontrar-se com Dxmaell e que deveria demorar a voltar. Seu amigo não fez qualquer comentário, mas o sorriso em seu rosto foi bastante visível a seus olhos. Ficou tentando adivinhar o porquê de Dxmaell ter dito que ele deveria avisar que demoraria a voltar. O quê estaria planejando?

Heero chegou ao lugar combinado e o viu sentado em uma pedra aguardando-o, caminhou até o Kdariano que vestia as mesmas roupas claras de quando se falaram pelo comunicador; a diferença é que elas tinham o tom claro dos olhos do Kdariano. Este levantou-se assim que viu o veículo de Heero aproximar-se. Caminhou em sua direção, o coração batendo descompassado em seu peito, tentou normalizar a respiração enquanto parava em frente ao humano.

Heero aproximou-se mais, até que apenas alguns centímetros separassem seus corpos, percebeu o rosto de Dxmaell ficar vermelho e sorriu. Este procurava lembrar-se de respirar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi sentir-se ainda mais tonto com o aroma de Heero. Fechou os olhos ao ser puxado pela cintura e beijado pelo humano. Segurou-se nos ombros de Heero e rendeu-se aos lábios dele.

Heero sentiu Dxmaell corresponder ao beijo, as mãos do Kdariano em seus ombros, subiram até seu pescoço e puxando-o pela nuca, afim de aprofundarem o beijo. Pela primeira vez sentia que Dxmaell não estava assustado e isso significava um bom sinal. Apartou o beijo quando ambos sentiram falta de ar. Os olhos de Dxmaell estavam escuros e um sorriso ornava o belo rosto. Dxmaell não poderia ter desejado algo melhor do que ser beijado por Heero, sabia que estava para tomar um grande e arriscado passo, mas estava preparado para as conseqüências.

- Olá Heero.

- Olá. Senti sua falta.

- Eu também... não houve um minuto em que eu não pensasse em você.

Heero sorriu feliz ao ouvir que Dxmaell sentira sua falta e pensara nele. Abraçou-o novamente e o Kdariano repousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- O que queria falar comigo?

Dxmaell demorou alguns segundos para responder. Heero sentiu o corpo junto ao seu ficar tenso no mesmo instante, afastou-se ligeiramente para poder olhá-lo em seus olhos. O Kdariano tinha o mesmo olhar assustado. Ele se afastou ficando de costas por alguns instantes, depois voltou-se para Heero estendendo a mão direita a ele.

- Venha comigo.

Heero olhou para a mão estendida e a segurou, pôde notar o olhar de alivio que Dxmaell lhe lançou. Alguma coisa parecia preocupar o belo comandante, era como se o Kdariano esperasse alguma reação de sua parte e estivesse com medo dela.

- Irei aonde quiser com você.

Dxmaell sorriu agradecido pelas palavras, o humano não podia imaginar o quanto isso significava para ele no momento, apenas esperava que Heero não mudasse de opinião depois de ouvir seu pedido. Se é que teria coragem para fazê-lo.

Entraram na nave e Dxmaell mostrou uma cadeira de energia que havia se formado no instante em que pisaram no que deveria ser o convés da nave. Sentou-se no lugar que lhe foi indicado, e Dxmaell sentou-se na cadeira em um patamar um pouco mais alto de onde se encontrava. o Kdariano tocou sua mão no painel que surgiu a sua frente, fazendo com que a nave alçasse vôo. Em poucos segundos eles alcançaram a órbita terrestre.

Dxmaell levou a nave para o outro lado do planeta de forma a ficar longe da lua, onde encontrava-se estacionada a nave mãe do império Kdar. Dxmaell acionou o sistema de camuflagem que ele mesmo projetara; como era um sistema novo baseado nos padrões Kdarianos, sabia que dificilmente a nave mãe poderia rastreá-lo. Virou-se para Heero que observava a Terra no visor a frente deles.

- Vocês têm um belo planeta Heero.

- É realmente lindo.

Heero olhou para Dxmaell; por mais que gostasse da companhia do Kdariano, ele queria saber o por quê, dele tê-lo trazido até a órbita terrestre.

- A que devo o passeio?

Dxmaell olhou para Heero e abaixou a cabeça, bem ele teria que falar com Heero se quisesse conseguir sua ajuda.

- Venha até minha estação.

Heero levantou-se e seguiu Dxmaell pelos corredores vazios da nave. Pelo que Trowa lhe contara sobre naves kdarianas, uma nave exploradora tinha capacidade para dois oficiais Kdarianos e oito tripulantes, no entanto eles eram os únicos tripulantes no momento. Pararam em frente a uma porta que abriu quando Dxmaell a tocou.

O Kdariano esperou que Heero entrasse, para depois seguí-lo. Heero observava com atenção o quarto, não possuía uma decoração especifica, mas os tons escuros predominavam no ambiente. Uma grande cama que ele identificou como sendo da terra ocupava o espaço junto à janela, onde era possível ver a Terra.

A cama estava coberta com um lençol negro e ocupada por varias almofadas da mesma cor escura. Desviou sua atenção da cama, pois já começava a imaginar como seria deitar o Kdariano nela e realizar as fantasias que povoavam seus sonhos à noite. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Dxmaell que ficou vermelho na mesma hora. Este caminhou até a parede e a pressionou, logo uma coluna de energia emergiu do chão formando um assento.

- Sente-se.

- Obrigado.

Dxmaell sentou-se na beirada cama e olhou pela janela. O planeta visto da órbita lembraria o de Kdra senão fosse o tom azulado. Kdra possuía tons misturados de amarelo e rosa, era a primeira vez que encontrava um mundo que o lembrava seu planeta natal e isso lhe deu forças para prosseguir. Olhou para Heero que o observava em silêncio. Decidiu que seria melhor começar a falar o que tinha planejado antes que perdesse toda a coragem.

- Em... em minha raça há um ritual chamado de Caykradus

Heero ouviu a voz de Dxmaell e prestou atenção ao que este dizia. Estavam em silêncio desde que se sentaram e o Kdariano ficou olhando a Terra pela janela.

- Sim você já me disse, mas...

- Ele é uma... preparação para o Cyarpks, o que no seu mundo simboliza a concepção.

- Concepção? Você quer dizer...

- Sim. Quando um Kdariano chega a uma determinada idade, ele deve passar por ele, meu povo tem a capacidade de gerar novas vidas através do Cyarpks. Independente... do parceiro.

- Não entendo...

- A concepção Kdariana... .é possível entre... dois machos ou duas fêmeas. Sendo que apenas um deles é preparado para carregar a criança. Geralmente aquele que realiza o ritual de Caykradus e quem gerará a criança.

Dxmaell virou-se, olhando para o planeta azul através da janela de sua nave. Era tão difícil pedir isso a Heero, nem ao menos sabia se ele aceitaria. O que o humano pensaria dele?

Heero não sabia onde Dxmaell queria chegar, o Kdariano parecia nervoso e agitado. Tudo que Dxmaell lhe havia contado era fantástico, então esse era o motivo dele ter estado tão triste há três dias atrás, ele estava sendo obrigado a cumprir um ritual de sua raça. Um ritual pelo qual ele não desejava passar.

De repente Heero ficou sério.

_"Pelo que entendi o Cyarpks como eles chamam seria o que chamamos de concepção e para que isso ocorra é necessário que exista a cópula, então isso significava... Não!"_

Há três dias Dxmaell havia dito um nome e mencionara posteriormente algo sobre o ritual e agora ele dizia que dois homens podiam gerar uma criança. Seria...?

_"Não...não pode ser. Ele terá de realizar o Cyarpks com Arcom?"_

Dxmaell notou que o olhar de Heero havia se modificado, parecia quase raivoso. Será que ele estava com raiva dele?

"Será que ele já imagina o que eu quero pedir?. Será que ele está com raiva por eu pensar em pedir isso a ele?"

Dxmaell tentou não demonstrar sua tristeza; levantou-se e depois sentou-se novamente, ignorando o olhar de Heero sobre si e incapaz de falar qualquer outra coisa. Não poderia pedir isso ao humano, era visível que este sentia-se desconfortável com isso, apenas restava levar Heero a Terra novamente e voltar à nave mãe a fim de cumprir com seu dever, mesmo que isso o matasse por dentro. Dxmaell levantou-se pronto a levar sua nave de volta a Terra, mas Heero segurou seu braço.

- Quem o Conselho escolheu como seu parceiro... para o Cyarpks?

Heero não desejava ouvir, mas tinha que saber. Quando viu Dxmaell levantar-se não pensou duas vezes antes de parar o Kdariano e perguntar. O olhar triste de Dxmaell o incomodou e antes que pensasse no que fazia segurou o Kdariano em seus braços e abraçou-o. Dxmaell sentiu os braços de Heero ao seu redor e recostou sua cabeça no ombro do humano. Deixou que uma lágrima rolasse de seus olhos antes de responder.

- Arcom...

Heero sentiu a tensão e a tristeza no sussurro que era a voz de Dxmaell. Não... ele se recusava a aceitar isso.

- Eu nunca deixei que... outra pessoa me tocasse como você o fez aquele dia na montanha. É difícil para mim... permitir que alguém me toque de qualquer forma. Mas agora eu... eu tenho que... realizar o Cyarpks e permitir que... que...

Heero silenciou os lábios de Dxmaell com um beijo sentindo as lágrimas do Kdariano em seu rosto. Entendia o que Dxmaell queria lhe dizer e também não desejava que alguém que não fosse ele o tocasse.

Dxmaell segurou-se em Heero, abrindo seus lábios para que o humano aprofundasse o beijo. Como ele gostaria de ficar ali com ele, e não ter que se preocupar com mais nada. Não ter que cumprir com suas obrigações como comandante das tropas Kdarianas e nem suas obrigações como Kdariano. Mas ele tinha que fazê-lo. Apartou o beijo e afastou-se de Heero. Ainda de costas para o humano decidiu continuar com que havia começado.

- Aleng me disse que eu deveria escolher alguém... a quem me entregar antes... antes que eu realizasse o Cyarpks.... alguém com quem eu realmente quisesse estar.

Dxmaell virou-se para Heero apertando as mãos e encarando os olhos azul cobalto que o atraiam.

- Eu queria que... que....

Dxmaell abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, era tão difícil pedir isso. Heero entendeu o que Dxmaell desejava dele; também desejava isso; mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Eu queria que você fosse o meu primeiro. Se eu... eu tiver que me entregar... me entregar a alguém... eu gostaria que esse alguém fosse você... Heero. Mas eu vou entender se voc...

Heero aproximou-se rapidamente de Dxmaell e virou-o para si não deixando que terminasse de falar. Como ele podia pensar que não gostaria de tê-lo em seus braços? Que ele não gostaria de tocar o seu corpo? Que não adoraria amá-lo e fazê-lo seu? Ele entregaria sua alma apenas para poder tocá-lo e conhecê-lo intimamente.

Dxmaell sentiu os dedos de Heero sobre seus lábios e o olhou nos olhos. A íris azul cobalto reluzia escura, repleta de sentimentos que ele desconhecia, mas que de alguma maneira o excitavam.

- Você tem certeza?

Dxmaell ofegou e Heero viu a esperança refletida na íris ametista. Ele viu Dxmaell sacudir a cabeça e sorriu, passando seu braço pela cintura do Kdariano e trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

- Não há nada que eu mais queria nesse mundo Dxmaell, do que ama-lo, e tê-lo em meus braços.

- Heero...

Dxmaell apertou Heero abraçando-o fortemente. Ele aceitara; o humano também o desejava, lágrimas de alegria e alívio caíam de seus olhos, seria de Heero, seria dele, alguém que ele escolhera, e não o Conselho. Alguém que compartilhava do mesmo desejo que ele.

Heero sentiu Dxmaell soluçar e beijou a cabeça encostada em seu peito, mas algo o incomodava. Se a concepção era possível entre seres do mesmo sexo, Dxmaell corria o risco de esperar um filho seu. Ainda abraçado ao Kdariano ele resolveu acabar com essa dúvida.

- É possível que você venha a gerar um filho meu?

Dxmaell sorriu tristemente e balançou a cabeça.

- É impossível, nunca um Kdariano gerou uma criança que não fosse inteiramente Kdariana. Alem disso teríamos que passar os três dias do Cyarpks juntos entre outras coisas. Eu não corro o risco de esperar um filho seu, caso completemos nossa união corpórea. Não se preocupe.

Heero afastou-se ligeiramente e viu tristeza nos olhos ametistas pouco antes deste abaixar a cabeça, tocou de leve o rosto macio e levantou suavemente o rosto do Kdariano.

- Eu não me importaria se isso acontecesse...

- Heero...

Beijou Dxmaell acariciando suas costas. Em sua mente ele já imaginava como seria ter um filho com o Kdariano; um ser com seu sangue e o de Dxmaell. Mas como o mesmo dissera era algo impossível de acontecer. Dxmaell sentiu seu peito doer, em saber que nunca poderia ter um filho do humano, em alguns dias seu ventre carregaria uma criança puramente Kdariana.

Uma criança com o seu sangue e o sangue de um outro Kdariano que ele intimamente pedia que não fosse Arcom. Ele poderia suportar carregar um filho de qualquer Kdariano, ele poderia suportar deitar-se com qualquer outro de sua raça, mas não suportaria que Arcom o tocasse. Preferira matá-lo ou morrer antes que isso acontecesse.

Dxmaell ofegou ao sentir os lábios de Heero descerem por seu pescoço. Jogou a cabeça para trás perdido na sensação dos lábios do humano. Heero sorriu ao ver Dxmaell tão entregue. O Kdariano mantinha os olhos fechados e sua respiração encontrava-se ofegante. Não sabia como os Kdarianos agiam durante o ato sexual e nem como reagiam a determinados estímulos, só esperava que fossem tão parecidos com os humanos quanto em sua aparência.

- Como vocês costumam reagir a certos estímulos?

Dxmaell ouviu a voz de Heero penetrar sensualmente em seus ouvidos. Ele abriu os olhos obrigando-se a encontrar sua voz e responder.

- Eu... eu não sei...

Heero beijou novamente o pescoço de Dxmaell enquanto suas mãos acariciavam-lhe o corpo por baixo da blusa que o Kdariano vestia. Ouviu Dxmaell gemer e agarrar-se a ele com força. Heero afastou-se, admirando os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos. Inclinou-se junto ao ouvido do Kdariano sussurrando. Dxmaell tremeu e gemeu ao sentir o hálito quente e a voz rouca em sua orelha.

- Você quer que eu lhe mostre?

- Por Kdra sim

- Vou tomar isso como um sim.

Acariciou as costas do Kdariano e beijando-o cheio de sede, tal como um homem sedento. Heero tomou Dxmaell em seus braços e carregou-o para a cama, depositando-o com cuidado sobre os lençóis de um preto profundo, macios e frios ao toque. As mãos de Heero percorreram-lhe o corpo como se esculpisse uma obra de arte, tamanho o cuidado em tocá-lo.

Dxmaell gemeu ao sentir as mãos de Heero tocando seu corpo com tamanha reverência por sobre as roupas, mas ele desejava mais. Desejava algo que desconhecia, mas que tinha certeza que apenas o humano de olhos azul cobalto poderia lhe dar.

- Heero....

- Calma está tudo bem, apenas sinta e não tenha medo.

Dxmaell rendeu-se as mãos que o tocavam, ele jamais se sentira assim, era como se estivesse morrendo e Heero fosse sua fonte de energia. Sentiu a mão de Heero tocar seu abdômen e ofegou. Heero deslizou suas mãos pelos braços do Kdariano, começando a despi-lo de suas roupas. Dxmaell levantou os braços para que fosse despido de sua blusa e arqueou o corpo, buscando um maior contato, ao sentir os lábios do humano tocarem seu abdômen substituindo as mãos.

Heero jamais imaginou que Dxmaell fosse tão belo. Nem em seus sonhos, pudera imaginar tamanha beleza. A pele macia e sedosa, os músculos suaves, mas definidos. E saber que ele jamais havia sido tocado dessa forma o enchia de uma possessividade que nunca imaginou sentir. Heero dirigiu seus lábios aos mamilos rosados que encontravam-se excitados de prazer, lambeu-os devagar, para depois sugá-los. Heero ouviu a voz de Dxmaell gemer seu nome, enquanto sentia as mãos dele em suas costas arranhando-o.

- Heero....

Dxmaell sentiu os lábios de Heero se fecharem sobre seu mamilo direito enquanto o outro era manipulado pela mão do humano. Sentiu seu baixo ventre aquecer-se e um ligeiro desconforto dentro de suas roupas. Eram tantas as sensações, e tão fortes que ele já não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse no corpo que o imprensava contra a cama.

A mão de Heero dirigiu-se para o meio das pernas de Dxmaell que mantinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. A visão mais perfeita que Heero já tinha visto. Tocou o membro de Dxmaell por cima da calça pressionando-o levemente, para cima e para baixo. A respiração do Kdariano alterou-se e ele moveu os quadris de encontro à mão de Heero fazendo o humano sorrir.

- Aaahhhhh..... Heero.

Dxmaell abriu os olhos; a íris escurecida pelo desejo, levou sua mão até a nuca de Heero trazendo-o até si, beijando-o com volúpia e ardor. Heero sentiu algo estranho; como se todo seu corpo estivesse sendo abraçado por algo quente e acolhedor. Um calor reconfortante penetrou em cada uma de suas células ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se sendo drenado.

Dxmaell simplesmente não pensou no que estava fazendo, simplesmente seguiu seus instintos quando puxou o humano. Tomou os lábios de Heero e elevou sua energia de forma que esta cobrisse a ambos. Todo seu conhecimento, seus pensamentos e suas lembranças, tudo foi passado a Heero através de seus lábios, da mesma forma como as lembranças, o conhecimento e os pensamentos de Heero foram passados a ele enquanto absorvia a energia do humano.

Dxmaell apartou o beijo e Heero sentiu-se tonto por alguns intantes, flashes de lembranças que não conhecia, imagens de um mundo que nunca vira inundaram sua mente em segundos e ele teve que apoiar sua cabeça no peito de Dxmaell. O Kdariano acariciou os fios macios do cabelo do humano, enquanto tentava assimilar o que havia feito a Heero, Sua voz saiu ligeiramente preocupada.

- Você está bem?

Heero levantou a cabeça encontrando a íris ametista carregada de preocupação, acariciou o rosto de Dxmaell e sorriu. Sim, ele estava bem; ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido, mas as imagens e flashes que o assaltaram há poucos instantes haviam cessado.

- Sim eu estou. O que aconteceu?

Dxmaell sorriu aliviado e ergueu o tronco abraçando Heero. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que Dxmaell afastou-se.

- Eu sinto muito... Eu não sei por que fiz isso... Perdoe-me

- Está tudo bem. Eu me senti um pouco estranho foi apenas isso. Você.. .absorveu minha energia não foi?

- Em parte. Na verdade o que fizemos é chamado de Kepayks **[3****]**

- Kepayks... o que significa isso?

Dxmaell sorriu e beijou o queixo de Heero enquanto aninhava sua cabeça no ombro esquerdo do humano, que o abraçou pela cintura.

- Você sabe o que 

- Como posso...

Dxmaell colocou seus dedos sobre os lábios de Heero calando-o.

- Traga a informação de sua mente. Ela está ai. Todo o meu conhecimento, o conhecimento de toda uma raça... eu o dei a você Heero.

Heero olhou nos olhos que o encaravam divertidos, procurou fazer o que Dxmaell havia dito, disse o nome mentalmente procurando em sua mente o significado dela. Então de repente como uma luz acesa no meio da noite, ele descobriu o que a palavra significava. Dxmaell viu os olhos de Heero brilharem surpresos, havia entendido o significado de Kepayks.

- Descobriu não é?

- Sim. Partilhar conhecimento.

- Não apenas o conhecimento, mas tudo. É como se eu partilhasse minha essência, ou o que vocês costumam chamar de alma. Minhas lembranças, tudo que sei e meus pensamentos no momento do Kepayks agora são seus, assim como tudo que você sabe foi partilhado comigo.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Para sempre

- Como vou saber usar o que me concedeu?

- Você já sabe, se não fosse assim você não entenderia o que digo a você Heero. Uma vez que estamos conversando em minha língua há alguns minutos

Heero olhou para Dxmaell confuso, ele nem ao menos tinha percebido que conversava com o Kdariano na língua ele e compreendia o que o mesmo dizia. Dxmaell deitou-se e acariciou a face de Heero, sorrindo divertido.

- Você disse que me mostraria uma coisa.

Heero sorriu malicioso ao ver o olhar de Dxmaell deitado em meio aos travesseiros, os cabelos soltos espalhados sobre o negro dos lençóis. Sim ele havia dito... e pretendia cumprir.

- Me desculpe.

Heero sorriu maliciosamente e inclinou-se lambendo os lábios de Dxmaell e abrindo-os, sugou seus lábios enquanto suas mãos desceram pela lateral do corpo acariciando a pele quente e macia. Seus lábios desceram sobre o peito alvo, desenhando com a língua todos os contornos do tórax exposto.

Dxmaell arqueou o tronco ao sentir os lábios de Heero se fecharem novamente sobre seus mamilos, enquanto a mão do humano acariciava seu membro por sobre a roupa, dando pequenos apertões. Heero notou o quão excitado o Kdariano ficava ao ter os mamilos estimulados, decidiu então dar-lhes maior atenção e começou a mordê-los e sugá-los.

Dxmaell segurava os lençóis com força, tamanho o prazer que sentia, estava tão perdido nas sensações que nem ao menos percebeu que Heero retirara sua calça e que ele mesmo o ajudara a fazê-lo. Agora encontrava-se completamente despido sob os olhos de Heero, a íris azul-cobalto escurecida pelo desejo.

Heero sentiu seu membro endurecer diante da nudez de Dxmaell. Ele era perfeito, nos mínimos detalhes. Tocou a ponta do membro com o dedo acariciando a ponta já umedecida. Heero ouviu Dxmaell gemer e morder os lábios.

- Você é lindo Dxmaell... perfeito.

Dxmaell ficou vermelho diante das palavras e do olhar de Heero. Ele nunca ficara assim na frente de ninguém e saber que seu corpo era apreciado por Heero o tranqüilizou. Em seu íntimo ele tinha medo de que o humano não apreciasse seu corpo, mas o que via nos olhos de Heero acabou com todas as dúvidas que tinha.

Heero viu o rosto de Dxmaell avermelhar-se, havia percebido o alívio nos olhos ametista, como era possível que Dxmaell não soubesse o quanto era belo e excitante? Heero estava tendo dificuldades em se conter; seu membro já se encontrava terrivelmente excitado e exigindo sua libertação das roupas, mas ele queria ir devagar. Não queria assustar Dxmaell com seu desejo, sabia que era a primeira vez que alguém via e o tocava dessa forma.

Dxmaell sentiu-se deliciosamente torturado e desejando por mais, como era possível que houvesse algo tão prazeroso? Ele mal conseguia pensar, tudo que desejava, era que Heero continuasse; que completassem suas almas, através do Cyarpks. Sentiu a mão de Heero tocar seu rosto e abriu os olhos, sem saber quando os havia fechado, seu peito subia e descia acompanhando a respiração descompassada, ele notou que embora estivesse completamente despido, Heero ainda encontrava-se de roupas.

Dxmaell segurou a mão que encontrava-se acariciando seu membro sutilmente e levou-a aos lábios, beijando os dedos de Heero. Habilmente Dxmaell inverteu sua posição com Heero, colocando o humano deitado, sorriu e inclinou-se; beijando a parte do peito que a camisa não escondia.

Ao sentir a respiração de Heero alterar-se, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios; afastou-se e começou a abrir os botões da camisa de Heero, enquanto mantinha seus olhos presos à íris do humano. Assim que teve o peito do Heero exposto a seus olhos, Dxmaell instintivamente passou a língua sobre os lábios fazendo Heero arfar.

Quando os lábios de Dxmaell tocaram seu peito, foi a vez de Heero ofegar. Ele não esperava por isso; para alguém que nunca havia feito algo parecido Dxmaell estava se saindo maravilhosamente bem em sua opinião. A sensação dos lábios do Kdariano em seu abdômen, a língua circundando seu umbigo, para depois mergulhar nele, estavam-no levando a loucura. Ele se ouviu gemendo o nome do Kdariano.

- Dxmaell...

Ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado de uma forma tão intensa por Heero, o fez perceber o quanto desejava passar o resto de sua vida o ouvindo pronunciar seu nome daquela forma, e o quanto estava apaixonado pelo humano. Dxmaell retirou a camisa de Heero sendo ajudado por este.

Heero tomou os lábios de Dxmaell deitando-o novamente na cama, esfregou seu corpo sobre o corpo despido do Kdariano, que gemeu diante da fricção da calça de Heero contra seu membro.

- Aaahhhh.... Heero... por favor...

- Calma... aahhh... será logo... mmm... eu prometo.

Heero também já não agüentava esperar, ouvir Dxmaell gemer seu nome fazia seu membro ficar mais duro a cada instante. Levantou-se e tirou sua calça sob o olhar atento do outro. Ao ver a ereção de Heero ereta diante de seus olhos, Dxmaell sentiu uma quentura em seu corpo, o humano tinha um corpo magnífico e um membro maravilhosamente avantajado.

Heero viu o deslumbramento nos olhos de Dxmaell e quando seus olhares se encontraram o Kdariano enrubesceu. Heero deu um meio sorriso e aproximou-se novamente, cobrindo-o com seu corpo, o contato de seu corpo com a pele do Kdariano era maravilhoso. Dxmaell possuía uma pele tão macia..., era como se estivesse tocando seda.

Heero explorou o corpo de Dxmaell com os lábios e as mãos. Extraindo todos os tipos de sons de seus lábios, explorando e descobrindo cada pedaço intocado do corpo junto ao seu. Dxmaell também explorou e tocou o corpo do humano, inicialmente com certo receio; mas logo o instinto falou mais alto e seus lábios já percorriam sem pudor o corpo de Heero.

- Heero... eu... aahhh... eu... preciso de você.... me torne... aaahhh... me torne seu...

- Sim...Dxmaell. Eu preciso de....

Antes que terminasse de falar Dxmaell sorriu e esticou-se, tocando a parede e pegando um pequeno pote de dentro dela.

- Hã... era isso que você queria?

Heero abriu o pote que continha uma espécie de gel transparente. A voz de Dxmaell soou ligeiramente baixa e envergonhada.

- Aleng me obrigou a trazer.... disse que seria útil caso eu me decidisse.

O rosto de Dxmaell ficou vermelho ao admitir tal fato, mas Heero apenas sorriu antes de responder e mergulhar os dedos dentro do recipiente.

- Devo agradecer Aleng por tê-lo convencido.

Heero afastou ligeiramente as pernas de Dxmaell e guiou seus dedos em direção a entrada virgem do Kdariano. Ele ouviu Dxmaell ofegar e viu suas mãos crisparem sobre o lençol. Heero posicionou um dos dedos na entrada, mas não o penetrou, inclinou-se por sobre Dxmaell, olhando em seus olhos. Os olhos do Kdariano estavam escuros pelo desejo, mas também havia medo neles, Heero tomou os lábios de Dxmaell suavemente antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Tenha calma, eu não vou feri-lo, mas você precisa tentar relaxar.

Dxmaell sacudiu a cabeça e mordeu os lábios ao sentir-se invadido pelo dedo. Para distraí-lo do desconforto Heero começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço descendo por seu peito até alcançar um dos mamilos. Dxmaell procurou relaxar, sabia que Heero jamais o machucaria, o dedo movia-se lentamente em pequenos círculos, havia apenas uma ligeira sensação de desconforto, e o fato de Heero o estar beijando e estimulando seu corpo o fêz esquecer de tudo o mais e não notar quando um segundo dedo foi adicionado ao processo.

Heero notou Dxmaell ficar mais relaxado e adicionou mais um dedo, o Kdariano era tão apertado e quente que Heero sentiu-se ainda mais excitado, seu membro doía, na necessidade de explorar o corpo quente junto ao seu, mas o outro ainda não estava pronto para recebê-lo dentro de si.

Dxmaell já se movia no mesmo ritmo dos dedos dentro de si. Em determinado momento gritou ao ser tocado em um ponto dentro de seu corpo. Heero sorriu ao saber que o corpo do Kdariano não era muito diferente dos humanos, procurou estimulá-lo novamente no mesmo ponto fazendo com que Dxmaell se empurrasse com mais vontade contra seus dedos, logo três dedos tocavam sem piedade o ponto de prazer do Kdariano fazendo-o gemer o nome de Heero.

- Heeerroo...

Heero tremeu ligeiramente ao ouvir Dxmaell gemer seu nome. Ele retirou os dedos e cobriu sua ereção com o gel posicionando-se na entrada do Kdariano. Dxmaell passou a língua sob os lábios ao ver Heero cobrir-se com o gel e posicionar-se entre suas pernas; seu coração batia descontroladamente, procurou relaxar ao sentir Heero pressionar a cabeça do membro em sua entrada.

Heero tomou os lábios de Dxmaell enquanto empurrava-se para dentro dele, mesmo tendo-o preparado tinha dificuldades em penetrá-lo, estava fazendo um tremendo esforço para ir devagar, afim de não machucá-lo. Dxmaell sentiu que pequenas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e ele se segurou em Heero, cravando os dedos na pele das costas do humano, a sensação era de que estava sendo partido ao meio.

Heero levou uma de suas mãos até o membro de Dxmaell, e começou a estimula-lo devagar, para que ele esquecesse a dor, vira quando os olhos do Kdariano encheram-se de lágrimas e sentia os dedos quase perfurando a pele de suas costas. Empurrou-se mais um pouco enquanto o beijava engolindo os gemidos de dor de Dxmaell.

Ao sentir-se completamente dentro, Heero parou de se mover dando ao Kdariano tempo para acostumar-se com o membro dentro de si. Olhou para Dxmaell que mantinha os olhos fechados e respirava devagar, tocou-lhe o rosto gentilmente fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

- Você está bem?

- Sim

Heero sorriu ao ouvi-lo falar em Kdariano, ao que parecia Dxmaell sempre falava em sua língua quando não conseguia controlar suas emoções. Dxmaell sorriu ao perceber que falara em sua própria língua e acabou por se mexer, provocando uma ligeira fricção no membro dentro de si, fazendo-o gemer de prazer.

- Aaahhh....

Heero também gemeu ao sentir a fricção e ondulou os quadris provocando-o novamente.

- Aaahhh..... Heero...

- Dxmaell...

Eles começaram a se mover no mesmo ritmo, aumentando o prazer em seus corpos, os movimentos cadenciados, as respirações entrecortadas. Seus gemidos e sussurros eram as únicas coisas ouvidas dentro do quarto. A medida que o prazer aumentava seus movimentos passaram a acompanhar a excitação, e em pouco tempo ambos gozaram, extasiados pelo prazer da união.

Heero caiu sobre Dxmaell sem forças, jamais havia sentido um prazer tão intenso como o compartilhado com o Kdariano. Olhou para Dxmaell que tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, a face corada e suada, a franja grudada na testa. Dxmaell abriu os olhos ao sentir-se observado, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao encontrar a íris azul cobalto. Havia sido indescritível o que sentira nos braços de Heero, jamais imaginara que sentiria tanto prazer e tamanha plenitude, sentia-se completo nos braços do humano.

Heero enxugou as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos de Dxmaell, o beijando e retirando-se de dentro dele. Aninhou o corpo de Dxmaell próximo ao seu, colocando a cabeça dele em seu peito, acariciando os fios longos. Ouviu a voz de Dxmaell em um pequeno sussurro e sorriu antes de responder.

- Eu também te amo Dxmaell.

Algumas horas depois:

Heero acordou ao ouvir um soluço e algo molhado em seu peito. Olhou para Dxmaell que chorava com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Não sabia o porquê das lágrimas, mas elas o angustiavam, não queria vê-lo chorar.

- Não chore.

- Eu não desejo ir.

Heero o olhou confuso por alguns segundos, até se dar conta do que Dxmaell falava, ele não desejava voltar a nave mãe e enfrentar o que o aguardava. E Heero também não desejava a ida do Kdariano.

- Não vá. Fique.

- Não posso, não agora. Não quando estamos tão perto de conseguirmos alguma coisa, não depois que tantos sofreram. Eu devo ir e cumprir para com meu dever, por mais que me doa. Por mais... que eu odeie cada momento.

Dxmaell começou a chorar com mais força e Heero apertou-o em seus braços, como se assim pudesse aliviar seusofrimento. Ele também não desejava que ele fosse, sabia o que aconteceria. Dxmaell seria tocado intimamente por outro kdariano e ele não desejava que ninguém mais o tocasse.

- Heero me ame novamente... me ame até que o sol se levante em seu planeta... me ame até que minha alma pare de chorar... para que eu tenha forças para suportar os próximos dias. Eu te peço.

"Eu queria que fosse possível. Que a vida que eu carregarei fosse sua e não de outro. Que ela fosse uma parte de nós dois. Eu queria tanto... tanto carregar em meu ventre uma parte de você Heero... fruto de nossa união... fruto do meu amor por você. Mas é impossível... impossível, se eu pudesse mudar meu destino, nada me daria mais alegria e consolo. Mas nunca uma vida foi gerada da união de um Kdariano e outro ser, e eu não tenho meios de mudar meu destino".

Algumas horas depois:

Dxmaell deixou Heero na Terra e agora seguia em direção a nave mãe. Sabia que teria problemas. Deveria ter retornado a um dia atrás, mas ele acabara ficando com Heero e esquecendo-se de retornar. Acordara nos braços do humano, depois de terem passado a noite inteira se amando, olhara para a janela e notara que o sol já havia se posto, isso indicava que ele estava atrasado. Ao levantar e ir até a ponte da nave descobriu que tentativas de contato haviam sido feitas, entre elas as de Aleng e Tzen.

Alguns minutos antes:

Dxmaell abriu os olhos, sentindo-se dolorido, mas completamente satisfeito. Olhou para a fonte de sua satisfação. O humano dormia tranqüilo, os cabelos bagunçados, mas surpreendentemente encantadores, permitiu-se sorrir. Ao lembrar dos momentos de paixão que passara nos braços do humano. Havia sido maravilhoso e excitante, lembrar deles estava fazendo seu corpo despertar novamente. Descansou a cabeça no peito de Heero e olhou pela janela e o que viu o alarmou.

Devagar Dxmaell livrou-se dos braços que o mantinham aquecido e levantou-se, procurou por suas roupas no meio da bagunça que havia se tornado seu aposento e deixou o quarto em direção a ponte. Ao chegar lá percebeu que seu medo era justificado, ele estava simplesmente 12 horas atrasado. Olhou para o painel que indicava as tentativas de comunicações com sua nave, havia exatamente vinte delas, sendo que cinco era de seus oficiais.

Dxamell sentou-se e abriu um canal para comunicar-se com seus oficiais.

Nave mãe Kdariana estação de descanso 648 (segundo oficial Tzen Kshda)

Aleng olhava para Tzen preocupado, ambos desejavam saber onde o comandante se encontrava. Sabiam que ele estava com Heero, mas até àquela hora? O Conselho estava a procura de Dxmaell há quase treze horas e até o momento nenhum contato havia sido obtido.

- Tzen o que faremos se o Conselho nos chamar novamente?

- Não sei Aleng. Dxmaell já deveria ter entrado em contato, logo o conselho irá desconfiar, se já não estão desconfiados.

- Ele deve estar com Heero. Pelo menos assim eu espero. Acha que o Conselho saberá que ele passou o inicio do Cyarpks com outro?

- Pelo bem de Dxmaell eu espero que não Aleng. Não quero nem imaginar o que o Conselho faria se soubesse.

Aleng sorriu tristemente. Sabia que Dxmaell estava com Heero, o amigo havia dito que o faria. Sentia-se feliz e triste por ele. Feliz por que Dxmaell se entregaria a alguém de sua vontade, mas triste por saber que não poderiam ficar juntos e que ele deveria ter que passar o restante do Cyarpks com um Kdariano. O Conselho ainda não havia comunicado com quem Dxmaell iria realizar o Cyarpks, por enquanto o nome de Arcom ainda não havia sido descartado. O tenente tinha tido o desprazer de comunicar a eles, assim que Dxmaell saiu para o ritual de Caykradus a quatro dias.

A imagem de Dxmaell surgiu na parede e tanto Aleng como Tzen suspiraram aliviados. Dxmaell sabia que tinha um sorriso bobo em seu rosto, mas não podia evitá-lo, sentia-se tão feliz e bem. O olhar preocupado de seus amigos o obrigou a se desculpar.

- Me desculpem.

Aleng sorriu não havia motivos para desculpas, pelas feições e o sorriso de Dxmaell era evidente a alegria de seu amigo e eram raras as vezes em que o viram assim. Tzen também sorriu, embora dentro de si algo lhe dizia que em breve Dxmaell não teria o mesmo brilho de felicidade nos olhos.

- Não se desculpe comandante. Ficamos feliz que esteja bem

- Obrigado Tzen.

- Você está com Heero?

Dxmaell sorriu e balançou a cabeça, enquanto pegava uma ponta de seu cabelo solto.

- Sim ele está dormindo. O que aconteceu na minha ausência, eu... acabei... perdendo a noção do tempo.

Ambos os oficiais riam cientes do que havia feito Dxmaell perder a noção do tempo. Dxmaell ficou vermelho ao ver seus oficiais sorrirem maliciosamente, não havia como esconder o que ele estivera fazendo. Tzen resolveu responder logo a pergunta antes que o Conselho os procurasse novamente, foi com tristeza que viu o semblante de Dxmaell alterar-se, para a costumeira frieza de sempre.

- O Conselho está te procurando Dxmaell. Você já deveria estar na câmara a essa hora.

- Eu sei...

Dxmaell ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, seu coração batia violentamente, ele olhou para a porta, na direção onde localizava-se seu aposento, o lugar onde havia passado momentos maravilhosos nos braços do humano que agora dormia. Ele respirou fundo e fez a pergunta que lhe fazia doer a alma.

- O Conselho já pronunciou sua decisão?

- Não

- E Arcom?

Aleng olhou para Tzen, pelo que eles sabiam Arcom estava se preparando para o Cyarpks, a menos que o Conselho voltasse em sua decisão, Arcom ainda continuava a ser o parceiro de Dxmaell para o Cyarpks. Pelo silêncio de seus oficiais sabia que a decisão do Conselho ainda era a mesma, sentiu uma pequena lágrima rolar de seus olhos, antes que tivesse tempo para detê-la.

- Que seja assim. Eu... vou deixar o Heero na Terra e cumprirei... meu destino. Diga ao Conselho que me comuniquei com vocês e que em 15 krs estarei de volta.

A nave exploradora de Dxmaell entrou no hangar de aterrissagem. Ele saiu da nave usando a roupa para a realização do Cyarpks, ele deveria estar usando-a quando saísse da nave, assim como seu parceiro. Ao descer de sua nave foi levado até a presença do Conselho que o aguardava. Ele entrou no salão do Conselho e ajoelhou-se na frente dele sem proferir nenhuma palavra.

- Comandante Dxmaell

- Qual foi o motivo

- De sua demora?

Dxmaell demorou alguns instantes para responder, ele procurou não sorrir ao lembrar o porquê de ter se atrasado, procurou dar a sua voz a mesma entonação fria e sem vida.

- Demorei mais tempo do que o previsto para a exploração em Vênus... e conseqüentemente me atrasei em terminar o ritual de Caykradus.

O Conselho ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de falar novamente.

- Quando entrou em contato

- para saber a decisão do Conselho

- sobre seu parceiro no Cyarpks

- você ainda não havia terminado

- o ritual de Caykradus?

Dxmaell não poderia mentir, durante o ritual um Kdariano não poderia de forma alguma falar com outro Kdariano. E ele havia se comunicado com a nave mãe e pedido para falar com o Conselho, se dissesse que não estaria mentindo, se disse que sim teria que explicar o porquê de seu atraso.

- Eu... não... me sentia pronto para o Cyarpks.

- Por que não?

- o que você achou que faltava

- para realizar o Cyarpks

- comandante Dxmaell

- Eu... tive medo.

O Conselho ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Dxmaell procurava respirar devagar para não demonstrar apreensão, ele decidira ser sincero com o que sentira no momento em que tentara contato com o Conselho. Ele havia sentido medo, mas ele não era em relação a Arcom, e sim ao fato de que ele iria se encontrar com o humano e dar a ele o que jamais dera a ninguém. Sua alma e seu coração.

- Comandante Dxmaell seu parceiro

- o encontrará em sua estação

- vá espere por ele

- e que ambos honrem

- o império Kdar

Dxmaell levantou-se e deixou o Conselho. Seu coração batia forte e ele se controlava para não demonstrar sua dor, ainda não sabia quem era o Kdariano que o encontraria. Mas tinha quase certeza que era Arcom. Ele parou em frente à porta de sua estação e entrou, ela havia sido preparada para o Cyarpks. Uma outra roupa havia sido colocada sobre a coluna de energia, ele tocou o tecido que tinha a tonalidade de seus olhos.

A iluminação se encontrava reduzida, um aroma impregnava o ar: Xhyars uma flor de Kdra, usada apenas para o Cyarpks, com a propriedade de acalmar e proporcionar relaxamento. Ele trocou-se colocando as roupas. Penteou os cabelos trançando-os, ele não os deixaria soltos, nunca mais. E nem permitiria que alguém os tocasse, apenas Heero poderia tocá-los, se não podia manter seu corpo intocado seus cabelos seriam. Uma batida na porta indicava que seu parceiro havia chegado.

Respirando fundo em seu intimo Dxmaell implorou que com as lembranças que tinha de Heero, pudesse suportar os momentos que viriam. Cobriu seu rosto e deitou-se sobre a coluna de energia antes de mandar que seu parceiro entrasse. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos no momento em que ouviu a porta se abrir e a voz do Kdariano soou dizendo seu nome.

Continua...

Agradecimentos a Dhanda pela betagem.

Agradecimentos a todos que comentaram sobre a fic.

Em especial a Mami Evil... mami te adoro viu.

A Lien pela ajuda, valeu mesmo sis.

Daphne esse capítulo é dedicado a você.

Se eu tiver esquecido alguém me perdoem, eu ando meio caduca.

**[1****] **Trapurks seria um tapete cerimonial usado pelos Kdarianos durante o ritual de Caykradus.

**[2] **Kdrya seria o nome do Deus da Morte dos kdarianos (eu não pude evitar associa-lo ao Deus da Morte)

**[3] **Kepayks seria o ato partilhar o conhecimento, tudo que um sabe passa para o outro durante o Kepyks. Os Kdarianos costumam realizar o Kepayks apenas com aqueles com quem tem afinidade. Geralmente é realizado antes do ato sexual.


	8. Capítulo VI

A Invasão

Nota:

Tudo que estiver entre significa que o personagem esta falando a língua Kdar ou pensando em Kdariano.

K medida de tempo Kdariana:

§ 1 kx equivale a 1 segundo

§ 1 kr equivale a 1 minuto

§ 1 k equivale à 1 hora

§ 1 ano terrestre equivale a 63 anos em Kdariano

§ 1 dia terrestre equivale a 5.25 dias em Kdariano

Capitulo VI – A prisão de Dxmaell

Terra, alguns minutos após a partida de Dxmaell:

Heero encontrava-se sentado no alto da montanha onde beijara Dxmaell pela primeira vez, olhou para o alto, as estrelas brilhavam magníficas no manto escuro. Seus pensamentos estavam preenchidos pelo Kdariano e nos momentos que passaram juntos. Seu coração doeu ao imaginar o que deveria estar acontecendo nesse momento, Dxmaell deveria estar com Arcom agora... tocando-o, tocando no que era seu.

"Porque tem que ser assim? Eu não quero pensar nisso... mas não consigo.., você escolheu voltar. Se pudesse fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para evitar que ninguém além de mim o tocasse..., mas não está em minhas mãos agora. Não posso ajudá-lo..., uma vez que foi de sua vontade prosseguir.. ."

- Heero...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Trowa. Este o seguira preocupado, percebera o quanto o outro estava sofrendo, apesar de estar sempre calado, já se conheciam a muito tempo e conseguia ver através do silêncio do amigo. Quando Heero lhe disse que iria encontrar-se com Dxmaell e que talvez demorasse um pouco para retornar não ficara preocupado, sabia que o Kdariano não o machucaria...,mas quando o atraso transformara-se em um dia e meio sem notícias, tanto ele quanto os outros ficaram preocupados que algo tivesse acontecido. E que o Kdariano os houvesse traído.

No entanto Heero retornara, mas não dissera o motivo da demora; apenas se isolara; mantendo-se calado; mas uma tristeza profunda era visível em seus olhos. Não sabia o que ocorrêra entre os dois, mas era inegável que Dxmaell tinha algo a ver com essa tristeza.

Heero ouviu a voz de Trowa soar a suas costas, sabia que seu amigo o seguiria, de todos Trowa era o que melhor o conhecia e talvez fôsse a única pessoa com quem pudesse conversar nesse momento.

Nave mãe do império Kdar - Estação de descanso de Dxmaell:

- Comandante Dxmaell

Dxmaell procurou não tremer ao ouvir a voz dentro de sua estação. Todo seu ser gritava para que se levantasse e fosse embora, que não o deixasse aproximar-se, ou mesmo tocá-lo. Mas não podia fazer isso, estavam tão perto de conseguir a primeira vitória, faltava tão pouco para que os humanos pudessem ser livres novamente. Tão pouco para que pudessem se opor contra o Conselho e a necessidade deste de continuar a invadir e escravizar outras raças.

E tudo que precisava fazer era se deixar ser tocado por Arcom. Permitir que ele o fecundasse, que completasse o Cyarpks iniciado com Heero, mas não era tão fácil, e nem menos doloroso quanto imaginou. Mas precisava e o faria... por Heero.

O Kdariano aproximou-se da coluna de energia. Quantas vezes, imaginara como seria tocá-lo, sentir a pele dele contra a sua. Provar da força pela qual Dxmaell era conhecido e invejado. Beijar, acariciar seu corpo sentir a energia dele fluindo, ligar-se a ele como jamais ninguém o fez. Todos sabiam que Dxmaell jamais havia sido tocado intimamente, mesmo nas trocas de energia, ele não permitia que o tocassem. Era quase impossível encontrar alguém no império que não desejasse estar em seu lugar no momento.

Muitos tinham a esperança de serem o escolhido para esse momento, pois sabiam que essa seria a única chance de tocá-lo sem serem mortos. Ninguém estava livre, a menos que o Conselho liberasse da obrigação do Cyarpks. Por um momento achou que aconteceria, era raro, mas não seria a primeira vez que um Kdariano era liberado do Cyarpks, ainda mais alguém na posição de Dxmaell.

Geralmente Kdarianos em altas posições de comando, costumavam ser liberados. Porque ficavam debilitados, do período que precedia a concepção até o nascimento, em alguns meses; o que poderia interferir em sua capacidade de liderar as tropas, mas felizmente isso não acontecera. Não era difícil imaginar o porquê, alguém com as habilidades de Dxmaell certamente iria gerar uma criança que superaria a muitos.

Uma criança que seria em parte sua. Sorriu ao imaginar que agora encontrava-se onde muitos jamais estariam. O Conselho havia-lhe concedido a oportunidade de satisfazer seus desejos. O Kdariano sentou-se na coluna observando com prazer o corpo deitado com a respiração alterada. Em breve ele estaria carregando uma criança que seria uma parte dos dois, uma criança que seria invejada apenas por ser filho de quem era

Ele retirou o Arphyks que cobria o rosto de Dxmaell que manteve os olhos fechados.

Dxmaell sentiu quando seu rosto foi descoberto, mas foi incapaz de abrir os olhos, uma mão tocou seu rosto, um toque suave e lento, e obrigou-se a não recuar enojado. O Kdariano sentiu a tensão no rosto do outro, a forma como apertava os olhos, ao que parecia o comandante controlava-se para não reagir agressivamente ao seu toque.

E de certa forma isso o excitava, ele queria que Dxmaell reagisse, gostava da forma como os olhos dele escureciam quando com raiva. Gostava da força que passavam, do poder de liderança que transmitiam. Inclinou-se sobre ele, pousando sua mão sobre a cintura estreita, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

Dxmaell sentiu quando seu parceiro colocou a mão em sua cintura, fechou as mãos com força tentando não ceder a vontade de tirá-lo de cima de si e matá-lo como prometera fazer. Sentiu o hálito quente e a voz sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Abra os olhos Dxmaell.

Dxmaell abriu o olho surpreso por alguns instantes. O Kdariano notou a surpresa nos olhos ametista, sabia que ele não era esperado, nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê do Conselho tê-lo escolhido, mas sentia-se grato por isso. Dxmaell era belo e intocado, e ele teria a honra e o prazer de ser seu parceiro. O Kdariano de cabelos longos e loiros tocou o rosto de Dxmaell com as costas da mão, fazendo com que os olhos dele se fechassem e dessem inicio ao Cyarpks. Ele elevou sua energia, sentindo Dxmaell elevar a sua, enquanto seus lábios se dirigiram ao pescoço alvo, beijando-o sentiu a tensão no corpo junto ao seu aumentar, mas não podia negar o prazer que era tocar a pele macia de seu corpo.

Salão do Conselho:

- O que foi isso?

- Uma energia acaba de explodir

- Sim...ela supera a nossa

- Ele deve ser detido agora

- Não. Ele deve viver por enquanto

- Mas...

- até que saibamos se o Cyarpks foi completado

- Parece que alguém

- Deixou de existir

- Sim, a energia dele desapareceu

- Ao mesmo tempo em que a outra

- Evoluiu

- Ele se torna uma ameaça a cada instante

- Temos que detê-lo

- Antes que não possamos faze-lo

- Nós o faremos daqui a alguns dias

- Quando soubermos o resultado

Terra: Esconderijo da resistência humana dois meses depois.

Dxmaell havia acabado de chegar, mas não havia saído de sua nave, ainda pensava se havia sido uma boa idéia ter vindo a Terra, o Conselho o havia libertado, mas algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Eles o haviam soltado por um motivo que não conseguia pensar. Suas emoções estavam fora de controle, e seus pensamentos não pareciam coerentes. Ele parecia estar sendo movido por algo mais forte que ele.

"Eu não deveria ter vindo...eu...eu vou voltar a nave." 

Preparou-se para voltar quando viu o humano caminhando em direção a sua nave, ao vê-lo sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e sua vontade de ir embora foi suplantada pela vontade de sentir os braços do humano novamente ao redor de seu corpo. Levantou-se e saiu de sua nave para encontra-lo.

Heero deixou o esconderijo e dirigiu-se ao local onde a nave de Dxmaell deveria aterrissar. Aproximou-se da nave que trazia o Kdariano, que agora vinha caminhando em sua direção. Dois meses havia se passado desde a ultima vez que se viram. Dxmaell parecia diferente, a pele parecia mais pálida que o habitual e ele possuía um brilho diferente em seus olhos, assim como um resquício de melancolia.

Ao ver Heero aproximando-se Dxmaell sentiu como se seu coração fosse parar a qualquer momento, sentira tanta saudade do humano, sua vontade era correr e atirar-se nos braços fortes dele, mas se conteve. Pararam a poucos centímetros um do outro, ambos perdidos um no olhar do outro.

- Você está bem?

Dxmaell sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Heero sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, como sentira falta desse sorriso.

- E você como está Heero?

- Com saudades.

- Eu também

Heero estendeu a mão a Dxmaell que a pegou hesitante. Heero ficou confuso por um momento e apertou a mão do Kdariano entre a sua, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao esconderijo dentro da montanha, Dxmaell pressionou um ponto de seu traje no pulso esquerdo acionando a camuflagem da nave.

Eles entraram na caverna sob os olhares dos outros humanos. Dxmaell via os olhares sobre si, olhou para a mão que segurava a sua e depois para o rosto do humano que o acompanhava. Heero sorriu e acariciou a mão entre a sua com um dos dedos. Ele não se importava que os outros soubessem que ele possuía um carinho especial por Dxmaell.

Ele ouvia os boatos e sabia que muitos não concordavam com isso. Para muitos os Kdarianos sempre seriam inimigos, talvez ele também pensasse assim, se não houvesse conhecido Dxmaell. Ele ainda considerava os Kdarianos como uma ameaça, mas já não condenava toda a raça por seus atos.

Eles chegaram ao setor de observação dentro da montanha, nele era possível observar toda a região a volta da montanha por quilômetros, identificando a chegada do inimigo em todas as direções. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Heero se pronunciou.

- Pensei que não o veria tão cedo. Quando seus oficiais me contaram que você estava preso fiquei preocupado.

- Eu também não pensei que o veria novamente, mas....o Conselho decidiu me absolver.

Heero notou que Dxmaell não parecia muito convicto quanto a isso, estava claro que ele não acreditava que o Conselho o houvesse realmente absolvido. Dxmaell procurou sorrir, mas sentia que não conseguiria fazê-lo, estava cansado, não se alimentava direito há algum tempo e ficar perto de Heero e não toca-lo era uma tortura ainda maior. Dxmaell decidiu que não deveria ficar perto dele, ou correria o risco de estar em seus braços novamente, não que não desejasse que acontecesse, mas não poderia... não agora com tanta coisa em jogo e tanto a esconder.

- Eu vou dar uma volta.

- Eu o acompanho.

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça em negativa, não queria que Heero o seguisse. Ele desejava ficar sozinho para pensar, e descobrir o que fazer o respeito de alguns assuntos.

- Eu prefiro ir sozinho... se não se importa.

- Claro.

- Onde estão Aleng e Tzen?

- Treinando alguns dos nossos.

Heero tentou não parecer decepcionado, mas sabia que havia falhado terrivelmente. Ele viu Dxmaell sorrir, mas seu sorriso não possuía o mesmo brilho e a mesma vida que tanto o encantara.

"O que te preocupa Dxmaell? Por que não se abre comigo?".

Dxmaell caminhou em direção as montanhas, no lado norte do esconderijo. Onde Heero havia dito que Aleng e Tzen estariam treinando alguns humanos. Pelo que sabia eles haviam trazido algumas armas Kdarianas e estavam ensinando os humanos a usarem. Ele havia instruído os dois a tomarem cuidado durante o treinamento e a não ensinarem tudo a eles, alguns dos humanos não eram confiáveis a ponto de saberem tudo sobre o sistema de armas de seu povo.

Aproximou-se do grupo composto de dez humanos e Tzen. Assim que o viu Tzen cumprimentou-o a maneira Kdariana feliz por vê-lo, não sabia quando o mesmo havia sido solto,. Alguns os humanos o cumprimentaram com um gesto de cabeça, outros o ignoraram, mas o olhar de um deles o incomodou. Desde que o vira a primeira vez seu instinto lhe avisara para tomar cuidado com ele, e raramente se enganava.

Dxmaell aproximou-se deles mantendo seu olhar atento aos movimentos do humano, mas sem deixar que o mesmo soubesse que era observado. Tzen notou o olhar de Dxmaell, o olhar dele estava escuro e ele parecia cauteloso, sabia que das poucas vezes em que o vira dessa forma era porque ele analisava alguma situação em particular ou alguém.

- Como está indo o treinamento?

- Comandante! Não esperávamos vê-lo. Quando o soltaram?

Dxmaell sorriu diante da surpresa de Tzen, sabia que seus oficiais ficariam surpresos ao vê-lo e também felizes, pois os mesmos obedeciam às ordens de Arcom agora. Felizmente eles ainda conseguiam se ausentar por algumas horas e ajudar os humanos, mas por quanto tempo isso ainda seria possível era impossível de precisar.

- O Conselho determinou minha liberdade há alguns minutos... por enquanto

- Por enquanto?

- Sim você sabe como é o Conselho... eles podem mudar de opinião se acharem necessário

- E você veio diretamente para cá?

- Sim eu vim, e sim eu sei que me arrisquei, mas não pude evitar

- Aconteceu algo?

Dxmaell ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não nada... estou um pouco cansado... apenas isso, achei que tomar um pouco de ar me faria bem. Onde está Aleng?

- Mais na frente escondido em outra formação rochosa

- Huumm, não quero que vocês treinem os humanos em separado, da próxima vez façam juntos.

- Algum problema Dxmaell?

- Não creio, mas é melhor nos prevenirmos. Vou ver como esta Aleng

- Já falou com Heero?

- ....

- Dxmaell.

- Já... já falei com ele

Tzen balançou a cabeça e o viu seguir em direção ao local onde Aleng se encontrava, podia notar que Dxmaell não estava bem. Ele parecia pálido e cansado, os dois meses em que o mesmo estivera preso pareciam o ter abatido terrivelmente. Aleng lhe dissera que Dxmaell andava tenso desde o incidente que levara a sua prisão, parecia que o tempo deles estava se esgotando e que a qualquer momento seus atos seriam descobertos.

Dxmaell caminhou na direção indicada por Tzen, sabia que o humano o observava, podia sentir o olhar dele queimando suas costas. Deveria avisar Heero sobre ele? Deveria dizer a ele que tinham um traidor entre eles?

_"Por Kdrya**[1]**... O que devo fazer? Me guie no caminho certo"._

Dxmaell avistou Aleng em alguns instantes, seu oficial parecia mais interessado em conversar com o humano de olhos verdes do que em treinar os demais humanos. O grupo era composto de sete humanos contando com o de olhos verdes. Assim que o viu o rosto de Aleng ficou vermelho e alegre, ele não esperava que Dxmaell fosse aparecer, quando eles foram até a área de aprisionamento informa-lo sobre seus atos, não tinham nenhuma indicação de que Dxmaell seria solto e, no entanto ali estava ele. Imaginaram que ele ficaria preso ainda por algum tempo.

Dxmaell sabia o que Aleng sentia pelo humano chamado Trowa podia ver em seus olhos, ele brilhavam cada vez que mencionava o nome dele. Da mesma quando ele pronunciava o nome de Heero, ele apenas esperava que o destino deles fosse diferente do seu.

- Dxmaell.

- Trowa como vai?

- Bem e você?

Dxmaell deu um sorriso, mas não respondeu apenas olhou para Aleng. Sua atenção se voltou para uma menina loira, ele estreitou os olhos e apontou para Aleng antes de sua voz se alterar, tornando-se fria e desprovida de emoção. Fazendo com que Aleng recuasse instintivamente.

- O que essa criança faz aqui Aleng?

- Criança?

Aleng se virou na direção apontada por Dxmaell, não deveria ter nenhuma criança ali, no entanto uma menina de cabelos dourados apareceu entre as rochas sorrindo. Ele olhou para Dxmaell confuso, mas o olhar dele não admitia nenhum tipo de desculpas, e essas ele nem saberia como dar. Trowa virou-se para Dxmaell notando a expressão fechada e fria, este parecia aguardar uma resposta de Aleng e o Kdariano parecia ter dificuldades em responder a questão. Os demais humanos olharam na direção até que um deles se pronunciou.

- Kayla o que faz aqui?

O humano de cabelos ruivos caminhou até a menina que correu na direção de Dxmaell agarrando-se em uma de suas pernas. O olhar de Dxmaell se suavizou. Ele se lembrava da menina, ela estava no campo L2 ele a ajudara com dois humanos que a perseguiam na ocasião, mas isso não explicava o porquê dela estar ali e agarrar-se em sua perna.

O ruivo caminhou em sua direção, ficando surpreso ao notar o olhar do Kdariano para sua sobrinha. Ele olhava para ela com carinho enquanto esta sorria para Dxmaell como se ele fosse um amigo, e não um Kdariano.

- Kayla o que faz aqui? Eu disse para ficar dentro da montanha.

- Eu vim por causa dele.

A menina sorriu continuando agarrada na perna do Kdariano. Dxmaell olhou confuso para a menina e depois para o humano que tentava puxar a menina para que soltasse sua perna. Ele ouviu a menina chorar ao ser puxada, se ela não queria ir com o humano ela não iria. Colocou sua mão sobre o braço do humano, olhando-o friamente o que o fez soltar a menina e recuar temeroso.

Dxmaell não sabia o porquê da menina tê-lo seguido e nem como não notara a pequena humana em seu encalço, estava tão distraído que não prestara atenção a isso. Segurou a mão da menina abaixando-se até que ficasse na altura da criança. Todos olhavam curiosos para a cena.

- Por que me segue menina?

A menina sorriu e retirou algo do pequeno bolso, colocando-o o conteúdo do mesmo na mão de Dxmaell e a fechando sobre ele. Dxmaell olhou para ela que ainda sorria e abriu a mão. Ela havia colocado o botão de uma flor vermelha, a flor estava ligeiramente amarronzada indicando que deveria ter sido arrancada a um certo tempo. A voz infantil da menina o fez arregalar os olhos surpresos ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia pequenas risadas que tentavam em vão ser abafadas.

- Para você... agora somos namorados.

- Namorados?

A menina sacudiu a cabeça e depositou um beijo no rosto de Dxmaell antes de dependurar-se em seu braço. O rosto de Dxmaell ficou vermelho no mesmo instante e ele voltou seu olhar para Trowa que tentava reprimir um sorriso.

- O que é um namorado?

Trowa aproximou-se e explicou o significado da palavra. Aleng riu da expressão de surpresa de Dxmaell, ao ouvir as explicações que Trowa lhe dava. Dxmaell não pôde deixar de pensar no nome de Heero ao saber do significado da palavra namorado, ela estava associada a quando se gosta profundamente de alguém, a ponto de você querer ficar com essa pessoa, da forma como gostaria de ficar com o humano de olhos azuis cobalto.

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça, mas não entendia o por que da menina o ter adotado como namorado, era evidente que ela não possuía a idade para realizar tal relacionamento. Dxmaell olhou para Trowa um tanto confuso.

- Pelo que entendi, ela não tem idade para isso. Ou tem?

- Não, ela ainda é muito jovem. Ela deve ter se apegado por que você a salvou no campo L2.

- Ah!

- Você é meu namorado não é?

- Acho melhor você concordar Dxmaell ou ela não o deixará em paz.

Dxmaell olhou para Trowa e depois para a menina, sacudindo a cabeça em acordo, não faria nenhum mal em concordar com ela. Era apenas uma criança, ele tocou o rosto dela sorrindo.

- Está bem, mas eu não sei como um namorado deve se portar. Você vai ter que ter paciência comigo esta bem.

A menina sacudiu a cabeça feliz e tomou a mão de Dxmaell e puxou-o. Ele olhou para Trowa que sorriu, conhecia a menina há pouco tempo, mas era o suficiente para saber que o Kdariano estava encrencado. Ela já havia adotado Heero como namorado desde que ele a tirara do campo junto com os pais, seguindo-o por todos os lados e agora parecia que era a vez de Dxmaell.

Eles estavam seguindo em direção de onde a menina surgira, afastando-se dos outros, quando algo soou dentro de Dxmaell como um aviso de perigo. Ele teve tempo apenas de puxar a menina para seus braços, protegendo-a com seu corpo antes que metade da encosta da montanha caísse sobre eles.

Heero estava tentando imaginar o porquê de Dxmaell parecer querer evitá-lo, quando um súbito estrondo seguido de um tremor pareceu derrubar a montanha inteira. Ele se levantou com o coração disparado, correndo para o lugar de onde se originara o barulho, em seu coração algo lhe dizia que o Kdariano precisava de ajuda.

Tzen segurou o humano que disparara a arma de ondas. Ele tivera que controlar-se para não quebrar o pescoço dele, o humano conseguira alterar o fluxo de energia dando a ela potência mais do que necessária para abrir um buraco de um lado a outro da montanha. Ele direcionara o raio na direção onde Aleng se encontrava.

O humano soltara a arma assim que que o raio disparou, ele não imaginara que esta tivesse tal poder, ela não havia feito isso quando seu companheiro a havia usado. Tzen arrastou o humano pelo pescoço como se o mesmo não pesasse nada, sabia que Aleng, Dxmaell e outros humanos encontravam-se do outro lado das formações rochosas. Esperava apenas que estivessem todos bem, seria sua culpa se algo acontecêsse a algum deles.

Heero viu o Kdariano de cabelos castanhos claros seguir em direção da outra formação de rochas arrastando Phill com ele, os outros o seguiram correndo na frente, algo de grave havia acontecido. Quando chegou do outro lado olhou estarrecido para o amontoado de pedras e rochas. Metade da montanha havia caído de alguma maneira, e a forma como os outros tentavam retirar as pedras rapidamente demonstrava que alguém se encontrava embaixo delas.

Desceu correndo vasculhando com o olhar, tentando encontrar Dxmaell. Seu coração pareceu parar por um segundo ao notar que ele não se encontrava em lugar algum. Viu Trowa que tentava empurrar uma pedra com metade do tamanho dele com ajuda de Aleng. Heero aproximou-se de Wu-Fei, seu rosto não demonstrando em nada a preocupação que o corroía por dentro.

- O que houve?

Wu-Fei olhou para Heero enquanto segurava Phill pelo braço. Seu rosto estava preocupado, mas havia alguma outra coisa em seu olhar que ele não soube identificar com certeza o que era, mas tinha certeza de que já havia visto uma vez.

- Phill disparou a arma de ondas dos Kdarianos e derrubou metade da montanha, sobre Dxmaell e Kayla.

- NÃO!!!!!!!!

Wu-Fei viu o choque no rosto de Heero, ao que parecia o rumor de que ele e o comandante das tropas kdarianas tinham alguma coisa era verdade. Heero olhou com olhar frio para Phill que se encolheu diante do olhar de Heero. Heero sabia que não adiantaria esganar Phill no momento, ele precisava ajudar a retirar as pedras e correu em direção aos outros para tentavam retirar as rochas, mas olhando para o tamanho das pedras e rochas seria quase impossível que tivessem sobrevivido ao desmoronamento, apenas um milagre faria com que os dois saíssem vivos. Andrew partiu para cima de Phill disposto a matá-lo, pelo que o outro fizera.

Heero ficou dividido entre deixar que Andrew fizesse o que ele mesmo gostaria de fazer ou não, mas não poderia deixar que suas emoções o controlassem, ele era o líder e como tal deveria manter suas emoções sob controle. Correu até os dois e apartou-os, uma vez que Wu-Fei não parecia interessado em conter Andrew.

- Pare Andrew, nós temos que tentar ajudá-los. Depois veremos o que faremos com Phill, mas não agora.

- Minha sobrinha... Heero.

- Acredite sei como se sente, mas matá-lo não vai ajudá-los agora.

Heero colocou a mão no ombro de Andrew. O humano o olhou nos olhos, podia notar a mesma preocupação e receio que sentia no momento. Era verdade o que diziam, Heero estava realmente apaixonado pelo Kdariano e deveria estar sentindo a mesma dor que ele. Andrew procurou sorrir e ambos começaram a caminhar em direção aos escombros.

Tzen e Aleng continuavam a retirar as pedras, eles poderiam usar a arma de ondas, mas temiam causar mais deslizamentos. Não sabiam qual o estado dos dois, apenas esperavam que estivessem vivos. Os humanos também ajudavam, mas o trabalho era lento demais, as pedras eram pesadas e eles não possuíam maquinário apropriado. Trowa viu Heero a seu lado procurando retirar as pedras, olhou-o e deu um sorriso de encorajamento, ambos sabiam que seria difícil retirarem todas as pedras antes que ar acabasse.

Já estavam há quase cinco minutos tentando retirar as pedras, mas pareciam que já havia se passado horas, Trowa havia ido buscar mais homens, não podia ficar muito tempo expostos ou acabariam sendo pegos. De repente Aleng parou de retirar as pedras e olhou para Tzen que parecia tão confuso quanto ele.

- Você esta sentindo Tzen?

- Sim um padrão de energia embaixo das rochas

- Acha que é Dxmaell?

- Como Aleng?

- Não sei.

- O padrão de energia que deveríamos estar sentindo deveria ser dele amplificado pelo traje... no entanto... Seria possível que ele tenha erguido uma barreira...?

- Com sua própria energia? Sei o que esta pensando, mas é impossível, no entanto o padrão de energia assemelha-se ao dele.

- Sim, um pouco diferente, mas é dele

- Acha que ele está tentando sair?

- É possível.

Heero olhou para os Kdarianos que haviam parado e conversavam sorrindo. Por que eles sorriam?, o comandante deles estava soterrado e eles pareciam não se importar com isso no momento. Aleng virou-se para Heero que os observava com o olhar confuso, mas que alterou-se para raivoso ao ouvir o pedido de Tzen.

- Heero mande que todos se afastem.

- O quê?

Os olhos de Heero haviam escurecido pela raiva, e esta era direcionada aos dois Kdarianos, no entanto ambos não pareceram abalar-se com isso, simplesmente recuaram saindo das rochas que antes tentavam retirar. Heero segurou o braço de Tzen, não deixaria que deixassem Dxmaell embaixo daquelas rochas, mas algo no olhar dele dizia para não se preocupar.

Eles eram os melhores amigos de Dxmaell, como o Kdariano mesmo havia-lhe dito em sua nave, os únicos Kdarianos em quem confiaria a própria vida, nenhum dos dois deixaria de tentar, até que o ultimo sopro de vida se extinguisse de Dxmaell. Heero sacudiu a cabeça ordenando a todos que recuassem para longe.

- Saiam todos

Andrew se recusava a abandonar o local, Heero e Trowa tentaram puxá-lo, mas este tinha o dobro do tamanho deles e debatia-se tentando soltar-se. Aleng caminhou até os dois, colocou sua mão no braço do humano e puxou-o sem dificuldades, Andrew tentou se soltar, mas o olhar de Aleng não aceitava objeções. Sua voz saiu suave e baixa diferente da expressão em seus olhos.

- Ele vai trazê-la, não se preocupe.

Andrew acompanhou Aleng até onde os outros estavam, ele olhava para trás com o olhar perdido no amontoado de pedras e rochas. Tzen esperou que Aleng estivesse a seu lado para que acionassem o escudo de energia em suas roupas. Um campo de energia ergueu-se a volta deles e expandiu-se sobre todos os humanos que os acompanhavam.

- Não saiam do campo.

Dxmaell mantinha seu corpo erguido sobre a menina, ela não estava aparentemente ferida, mas estava assustada e chorava, ele sorriu tentando passar confiança a ela. Quando a montanha caiu sobre eles, não tivera tempo de erguer o campo de energia de seu traje, mas de alguma forma a energia de seu corpo manteve seus corpos a salvo. No entanto, não poderiam ficar assim por muito tempo, logo ele se cansaria e não tinha certeza se os humanos conseguiriam retirar as pedras a tempo.

Sentiu o padrão de energia de Tzen e Aleng através das rochas, não entendia como; isso era impossível, mas esse não era o melhor momento para analisar tantas coisas. Procurou concentrar-se e expandir seu padrão de energia, torcendo para que os dois percebessem e se afastassem antes que sua energia empurrasse todas as pedras e rochas a sua volta.

- Eu vou tirá-la daqui está bem?.

- Eu tô com medo.

- Eu sei, mas não se preocupe; afinal que tipo de namorado eu seria se eu não a salvasse?.

- Um mal namorado?

- Isso... e eu não quero ser um mal namorado para você. Feche os olhos e mantenha-os fechados até que eu diga que esta tudo bem.

- Tá.

Dxmaell esperou a menina fechar os olhos e expandiu sua energia o quanto pôde, esperava apenas que seus oficiais tivessem tomado as medidas necessárias para que ninguém mais se machucasse.

As rochas começaram a tremer ligeiramente, em segundos rochas e pedras começaram a voar para o alto caindo para todos os lados, algumass bateram sobre o escudo de energia erguido pelos Kdarianos, mas não o ultrapassara, apenas assustando. Eles olhavam atentos para o lugar onde anteriormente havia um amontoado de rocha e pedra..., agora havia apenas poeira.

Algumas pedras ainda caiam e a poeira começava a assentar. Todos estavam na expectativa de saber se os dois estavam bem. Assim que a poeira assentou, foi possível ver a figura de Dxmaell com a menina em seus braços, ambos intactos. Andrew correu na direção do Kdariano que entregou-lhe a menina, este olhou para os outros humanos que batiam de leve em suas costas perguntando-lhe se estava bem. Mas seu olhar mantinha-se preso ao de Heero que sorria aliviado por vê-lo são e salvo.

Dxmaell desviou o olhar para seus oficiais que agora encontravam-se a seu lado, mas não teve tempo de pronunciar nem uma palavra antes de cair desacordado nos braços de Aleng.

Assim que Heero viu Dxmaell desmaiar correu para seu lado, tomando-o em seus braços e chamando seu nome.

- Dxmaell! Dxmaell!

- Ele está bem Heero, apenas fraco. Ele precisa absorver um pouco de energia, apenas isso, nós cuidaremos disso.

- Não... eu dou um pouco da minha energia a ele, apenas me digam como.

Aleng e Tzen olharam-se, pelo tom de voz sabiam que não adiantaria tentar convencer Heero do contrário.

- Então vamos.

Heero olhou para Andrew e a menina. O ruivo sacudiu a cabeça dizendo que esta estava bem. Então ergueu o corpo de Dxmaell carregando-o em seus braços e levando-o para dentro da montanha junto com os outros Kdarianos.

Heero levou Dxmaell para seu quarto e colocou-o sobre a cama. Aleng sentou-se a seu lado e retirou os fios soltos da trança do rosto de Dxmaell, tomou a mão deste e a colocou sobre a mão de Heero unindo palma contra palma.

- Você vai ter que beijá-lo e esperar que ele faça o resto.

- Esperar?

- Sim, se você fosse Kdariano bastaria você elevar sua energia enquanto unisse os lábios e sua energia seria passada a Dxmaell, mas como você é humano terá que deixar que o corpo dele absorva sua energia.

- Está bem.

- Não se preocupe, não deixaremos que ele absorva além do necessário.

- Está bem.

Heero inclinou-se e tocou os lábios de Dxmaell com os seus beijando-o suavemente. Os lábios de Dxmaell estavam frios e o Kdariano não esboçava nenhuma reação. Heero não sabia quanto tempo levaria até que Dxmaell começasse a absorver sua energia.

"Por favor, reaja Dxmaell" 

Heero sentiu uma leve quentura e formigamento em sua mão, percebeu que sua energia estava sendo drenada, começou a sentir-se tonto e fraco em alguns segundos; sentiu as mãos de Tzen em seus ombros, afastando-o de Dxmaell.

- Você está bem Heero?

Heero demorou alguns segundos para responder. A tontura começou a passar e ele sentiu-se bem novamente, olhou para Dxmaell que abria os olhos naquele momento, sorriu para o Kdariano de olhos ametistas e voltou-se para Tzen respondendo a sua pergunta.

- Agora estou.

Uma hora mais tarde

Heero não conseguia esconder mais o desejo de tê-lo novamente em seus braços. A necessidade de possuí-lo, de sentir a pele macia do Kdariano preso sob o peso de seu corpo estava tornando-se insuportável. Dxmaell estava sentado em sua cama conversando com Kayla, ambos estavam bem.

Graças a Dxmaell ela não sofrera nenhum arranhão, ficara apenas assustada, mas o susto já havia passado. Pelo que Trowa lhe contara a menina simplesmente o adotara como seu novo namorado. Dxmaell olhou de soslaio para o humano parado na porta, sentia-se queimar por dentro diante de seu olhar, Heero havia lhe dado sua energia novamente, ele ainda a sentia fluindo dentro de si, encarou diretamente a íris azul que se encontrava escurecida, quase negra e sentiu-se arrepiar diante daquele olhar.

Instintivamente Dxmaell acariciou o ventre, o que não passou despercebido a Heero. Ainda não sabia se Dxmaell já carregava uma criança em seu ventre, ele parecia recusar-se a tocar no assunto; perguntara a Aleng, mas o mesmo dissera para perguntar a Dxmaell sobre o assunto.

Dxmaell desviou o olhar para a menina que dizia alguma coisa, e encontrava-se alheia ao que acontecia ao redor. Sentiu Heero aproximar-se e tocar o ombro da menina sem desviar seu olhar dele.

- Kayla, poderia nos deixar a sós?.

- Claro Heero.

A menina beijou o rosto de Dxmaell e deixou o alojamento. Heero a seguiu, trancando a porta depois que ela saiu. Dxmaell começou a respirar pesadamente e levantou-se da cama, já estava se sentindo melhor, a energia de Heero o havia restabelecido. O Kdariano viu Heero caminhar até ele e desviou os olhos não conseguindo encará-lo. Heero notou a tensão do outro, pela forma como este mantinha a mão no pescoço, o Kdariano possuía um brilho diferente no rosto, parecia ainda mais belo desde a ultima vez em que se encontraram.

Dxmaell sentiu seu corpo reagir a presença de Heero. Deixou-se ser puxado pela cintura colando seu corpo ao do humano de cabelos escuros. Heero beijou o pescoço de Dxmaell sentindo a pele dele arrepiar-se ao seu toque. Dxmaell fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Heero; como sentira a falta dele, o cheiro, o gosto, cada minuto em que ficara preso só foi aliviado pela lembrança de Heero.

- Heero...

- Eu senti tanto sua falta... Deus eu o quero tanto.

- Mesmo que talvez eu esteja esperando uma criança Kdariana?.

- Sim.

Dxmaell sorriu, ele também queria Heero, queria senti-lo dentro de si, mas tinha medo. Ele nem ao menos deveria estar ali, mas a saudade havia sido mais forte que a prudência. Precisava ver Heero, sentí-lo, amá-lo. O humano havia se tornado mais importante que sua própria segurança e bem-estar.

Sem que notasse, colocou sua mão sobre o ventre, e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Heero enxugou-a dos olhos de Dxmaell antes que esta deslizasse por seu rosto, sua outra mão pousou sobre a do Kdariano, fazendo com que se encarassem por alguns instantes. Ele viu o medo e a angústia nos olhos ametistas, carinhosamente tomou seus lábios antes de abraçá-lo.

- Eu terei cuidado.

- Eu sei.

Heero desceu os lábios pelos ombros de Dxmaell ouvindo a respiração deste alterar-se, a medida em que suas mãos se moviam pelo corpo do Kdariano. Com cuidado Heero o tomou em seus braços e depositou-o em sua cama, evitou imprensá-lo contra o colchão, ficando deitado a seu lado. Dxmaell gemeu deliciado ao sentir o corpo de Heero tão próximo ao seu.

Fazia tanto tempo que não se tocavam e ficavam assim. Heero começou a beijar-lhe a curva suave do pescoço, a pele macia e sedosa arrepiando-se com seu toque. Dxmaell agarrou-se aos braços de Heero murmurando seu nome que continuava a beijar-lhe o corpo à medida em que o despia.

- Heero...

O humano despiu a ambos e sua mão pousou sobre o ventre do Kdariano por alguns minutos, era difícil saber se já havia alguma vida ali dentro. Seu olhar entristeceu-se por um instante. Se realmente o Cyarpks houvesse sido concluído uma criança nasceria dali, mas ela não seria sua, não teria seus olhos, seus cabelos... nenhum traço seu. Teria apenas traços de Dxmaell e do outro Kdariano responsável pela concepção.

Dxmaell viu o olhar de tristeza de Heero. A forma como ele acariciava seu ventre, uma lágrima solitária acariciou o seu rosto. Tocou o rosto de Heero despertando-o de seus pensamentos e um sorriso triste apareceu em seu rosto.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa para que ele fosse meu.

- Eu também, mas você não faz idéia do que isso poderia gerar...

Lágrimas rolaram dos olhos de Dxmaell, acompanhado de um soluço.

"É tão difícil. Eu queria tanto que não tivesse que ser assim, mas desejar não é suficiente. Não se pode mudar o destino... e nosso destino não é o de ficarmos juntos."

Heero procurou enxugar as lágrimas que manchavam o belo rosto, não gostava de vê-lo sofrer daquela forma. Podia ver a dor e o sofrimento em seus olhos, e a última coisa que queria era vê-lo assim, repleto de dor.

- Não chore.

- Eu... eu te amo tanto Heero.

Os olhos de Heero brilharam e ele capturou os lábios de Dxmaell em um beijo suave e lento, transmitindo todo o amor que também sentia pelo Kdariano. Ele o amava, e faria qualquer coisa para não ver a tristeza em seus olhos novamente. Heero apartou o beijo acariciando-lhe o rosto e enxugando as lágrimas que ainda caiam.

- Eu também te amo Dxmaell. E vou fazer de tudo para não vê-lo chorar novamente.

- Heero...

Dxmaell abraçou-se a Heero, seu corpo sendo sacudido pelo choro.

- Ssshhhh tudo bem... tudo vai acabar bem.

- Ame-me Heero como da primeira vez, em minha nave. Tire com suas mãos e seus lábios em meu corpo a tristeza em meu coração. Faça-me esquecer por alguns instantes minhas obrigações.

- Eu farei isso meu amor.

Heero beijou Dxmaell com carinho, suas mãos acariciando-lhe o corpo, tocando-o com cuidado, cobrindo-lhe o corpo com beijos e caricias. Eles se amaram e se perderam nos braços um do outro como se fosse a primeira vez, descobrindo seus corpos, como a muito tempo não o faziam e como se fosse a ultima vez juntos.

Dxmaell abriu os olhos tentando lembrar onde estava, quando sentiu o corpo a suas costas e os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

_"Heero."_

Fechou os olhos lembrando dos momentos que haviam passado, do prazer que haviam partilhado. Ele jamais imaginou que sentiria tudo isso novamente: o prazer, a plenitude, o amor... estar ali nos braços do humano e sentir-se novamente completo. Os dois meses que passara preso foram angustiantes e ao mesmo tempo reveladores.

Dois meses atrás nave mãe do império Kdar.

Dxmaell sentiu-se sendo sacudindo, as vozes ao longe chamando seu nome, procurou abrir seus olhos, sem saber ao certo o que havia acontecido. Aleng e Tzen sacudiam Dxmaell tentando acordá-lo, a estação de descanso estava completamente destruída, era possível ver uma parte do espaço, felizmente a barreira de contenção funcionara perfeitamente impedindo que Dxmaell fosse jogado no espaço.

Dxmaell abriu os olhos, surpreso ao notar que sua estação de descanso estava destruída, ele se encontrava caído no que restou do chão e coberto com o Arphyks**[2]** que cobria sua nudez. Olhou confuso para seus oficiais e para os soldados armados que se encontravam dentro do que restara de sua estação.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sabemos, nós vimos os guardas correndo nessa direção e os seguimos.

Dxmaell olhou para os guardas que apontaram as armas em sua direção, levantou-se ajudado por seus oficiais, enrolando o Arphyks em sua cintura prendendo-o, seus cabelos estavam soltos caindo por sobre os ombros. Os guardas tentavam não demonstrar a admiração diante da beleza e da força que emanava do oficial. O chefe da guarda aproximou-se e tentou não recuar diante do olhar frio com que Dxmaell o olhava.

- Comandante Dxmaell da casa de Klaryos, o senhor esta preso pela morte de Zemqse da casa de Cyrthãs.

- Ele está Morto?

Dxmaell abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes. Aleng e Tzen olharam um para o outro sem saber que posição tomar, sabiam que poderiam derrotar facilmente os guardas enviados para prenderem Dxmaell, mesmo eles os excedendo em número, mas não sabiam se conseguiriam deixar a nave. Se Dxmaell recusasse ir com os guardas, ambos estavam prontos a lutar para retirá-lo da nave independentemente do que fosse necessário.

Dxmaell tentou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, mas sua mente não estava clara. Sabia que Aleng e Tzen estavam mais do que prontos a impedir sua prisão, bastaria que se opusesse, mas não poderia arriscar uma fuga, não agora.

- Posso me vestir?

O guarda balançou a cabeça concordando, Aleng e Tzen se colocaram na frente de Dxmaell para que este pudesse se vestir. Dxmaell trançou os cabelos e tocou o ombro de seus oficiais estendendo os braços ao chefe da guarda, sua voz saiu fria causando um tremor nos guardas que vieram prendê-lo. O chefe da guarda agora tinha a plena noção do porquê do Kdariano a sua frente ser tão temido, respeitado e invejado.

- Faça o que tem que fazer

Dxmaell olhou para Aleng e Tzen que esboçaram uma pequena reação, que foi impedida por apenas um olhar seu, ambos se afastaram dando espaço aos guardas. O chefe da guarda colocou as algemas de energia ao redor dos pulsos de Dxmaell e afastou-se para que ele passasse. Dxmaell passou por ele ouvindo a voz de Aleng antes de deixar a estação, escoltado pelos guardas.

- Nós vamos intervir junto ao Conselho comandante

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça sendo escoltado para a área de aprisionamento, enquanto Tzen e Aleng foram ao salão do Conselho. Ao chegarem dirigiram-se ao guarda do salão.

- Pedimos uma audiência com o Conselho

- O Conselho não deve ser perturbado agora.

- Por que não?

- Por que ele não deve ser incomodado. Essas são minhas ordens

Aleng e Tzen olharam um para o outro, se não pudessem falar com o Conselho não poderiam ajudar Dxmaell, mas não podiam simplesmente entrar no salão sem serem anunciados.

- Quando poderão nos receber?

- Não sei dizer senhor

Aleng e Tzen olharam-se, isso não era nada bom. Precisavam falar com o Conselho para ajudar Dxmaell.

- O que faremos Tzen?

- Eu não sei Aleng, mas temos que fazer algo. Não podemos deixar que ele fique preso.

Aleng balançou a cabeça voltando-se para o guarda.

- Peça ao Conselho que nos receba assim que possível

- Seu pedido será levado ao Conselho tenente

Aleng e Tzen deixaram o local -e encaminharam-se em direção a área de aprisionamento, precisavam ver Dxmaell e saber o que deveriam fazer caso continuasse preso. Mas não puderam chegar até seu destino, Arcom interceptou-os antes, o sorriso no rosto dele denunciava que não conseguiriam falar com seu comandante.

Área de aprisionamento:

Dxmaell encontrava-se sentado em sua cela. Não sabia o que seria feito em relação a seu caso, na verdade tinha uma ligeira noção do que seria feito com ele caso fosse realmente considerado culpado. Seria mantido em estado de animação suspensa pelo resto de seus dias.

Fechando os olhos tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas havia um espaço em branco em sua memória. Sentia-se fraco. A morte de Zemqse apenas o prejudicava no momento.

_"Como eu puder fazer isso? Porque eu não me controlei.... era apenas isso que eu tinha que fazer."_

Ergueu a cabeça assim que a cela foi aberta, ao ver Arcom entrar seu olhar escureceu imediatamente, fazendo com que o tenente recuasse. Arcom repreendeu-se por isso, mesmo tendo-o preso a sua frente Dxmaell ainda lhe causava temor, a força em seu olhar, a frieza de suas ações, tudo isso lhe causava admiração e inveja, pois sabia que jamais seria como ele.

- O que quer Arcom?

- Vim lhe informar sua sentença

Dxmaell levantou-se fazendo Arcom recuar novamente, mesmo com as algemas de energia parecia que a energia de Dxmaell crescia, oprimindo a sua. Ironicamente Dxmaell sorriu ao ver Arcom recuar com medo dele. Sentou-se novamente, não adiantaria nada ficar com raiva, seu destino já estava traçado antes mesmo de ser preso. O Conselho não poderia ter julgado seu caso tão rapidamente.

- Diga então Arcom se isso o faz... feliz...

Arcom controlou a raiva e sorriu cinicamente.

- Você ficará preso até que o Conselho decida soltá-lo. Suas tropas e oficiais ficarão sob minhas ordens, já comuniquei Aleng e Tzen quanto a isso e já lhes dei ordens

- Hn...você não perderia essa oportunidade

- É verdade. Agora terei a chance de descobrir a quem eles devem lealdade comandante

- Tenho certeza disso Arcom

- Espero que tenha uma boa estadia em sua nova estação

Arcom riu e deixou a cela diante do olhar de Dxmaell.

_"Eu terei Arcom... tanto quanto você acha que pode controlar meus oficiais... ou o Conselho acha que pode continuar a fazer o que faz"._

As lembranças de Dxmaell foram interrompidas ao sentir os lábios quentes em seu pescoço e sorriu, virando-se seu olhar encontrou a íris azul cobalto, acariciou o rosto do humano com uma das mãos e teve os dedos beijados por este.

- Heero....

- Huummm

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Já?

- Sim.

Dxmaell sorriu tristemente e beijou os lábios do humano. Heero inclinou-se sobre o Kdariano fazendo-o deitar-se novamente, jamais se cansaria de seu corpo, de seus gemidos, da sensação de sua pele nua contra seu corpo. Mas sabia que não poderia prendê-lo ali se o mesmo assim não o desejasse. Sentou-se enquanto Dxmaell se levantava e vestia seu traje, olhando para Heero que começara a se vestir também.

Heero abraçou-o, beijando suavemente antes de abrir a porta e acompanhá-lo até a nave. No caminho encontraram com Aleng e Tzen que os acompanharam até dentro da nave. Aleng olhou para Tzen e depois para Dxmaell. O ultimo notou o olhar apesar de estar de costas.

- O que foi Aleng?

- Você contou a ele?

Dxmaell ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos lembrando-se de como reagira ao descobrir a verdade, o pânico que o acometera pelo destino da criança que carregava.

Nave mãe Kdariana um mês atrás:

Dxmaell estava preso a pouco mais de um mês, ele conseguira comunicar-se com Aleng e Tzen que o mantinham a par de tudo que acontecia. Contaram que Heero havia ficado preocupado quando soubera que estava preso, e estava disposto a tentar resgatá-lo. Saber que o humano pensara nessa possibilidade alegrara-o, mas não andava se sentindo muito, seu corpo estava estranho.

Por diversas vezes desmaiara exaurido pelas oscilações de energia, que parecia abaixar a cada dia. Esse havia sido um desses dias, tivera dificuldades em abrir os olhos quando foi chamado por um dos guardas, ele viera junto com outros para levá-lo a presença do Conselho. Desde sua prisão não tivera informações quanto ao Conselho, havia se recusado a ouvir Aleng e Tzen acêrca de sua prisão.

Dxmaell levantou-se com dificuldade e recusou-se ser ajudado por algum dos guardas. Seguiram em direção ao salão do Conselho, onde foi deixado sozinho.

- Comandante Dxmaell da casa de Klaryos

- como se sente comandante?

Dxmaell demorou algum tempo para responder, depois olhando diretamente para o Conselho respondeu a pergunta.

- Cansado... não consigo manter meu padrão de energia

- Foi o que sentimos

- Por isso está aqui

- você não consegue mantê-lo Dxmaell

- pois seu padrão de energia mudou

Dxmaell olhou confuso, não entendendo onde o Conselho queria chegar. O padrão de energia de um Kdariano permanece sempre o mesmo, do seu nascimento a sua morte, então como seu padrão havia mudado?. O Conselho sabia que Dxmaell não compreendia, ele ainda não havia se dado conta dos motivos que levaram seu padrão energético a modificar-se.

- Mesmo você tendo causado

- a morte de Zemqse da casa de Cyrthãs

- vocês honraram Kdra

- O quê?

- O Cyarpks foi concluído Dxmaell

- em breve uma criança

- da união de vocês nascer

- você ainda ficara um tempo

- em sua cela, mas logo deverá ser levado

- para uma nova estação

Dxmaell já não ouvia o que o Conselho dizia. Ele ainda tentava assimilar o fato que de ele tinha uma criança crescendo em seu ventre, então o padrão de energia que havia sentido algumas vezes enquanto dormia era dela. Por isso sentia-se tão cansado, a pequena vida dentro de si, estava alimentando-se de sua energia. Dxmaell voltou a atenção ao Conselho ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por duas vezes.

- Como sente em saber

- que o Cyarpks foi concluído?

- Feliz

O Conselho ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Até se manifestar novamente.

- Vá agora Dxmaell

- você deverá ficar mais algum tempo

- em sua cela

- falaremos novamente

- daqui a algum tempo

Dxmaell curvou a cabeça e saiu sendo escoltado novamente a sua cela. Dxmaell deixou que uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos, ele acariciou seu ventre, imaginado que futuro teria seu filho. Mesmo não acreditando que fosse possível o que estava acontecendo.

_"Eu vou ter um filho...meu...mas você nunca saberá. Não pode...ela terá um destino dificil..talvez pior que o meu...ela já nasceu condenada. Eles nunca permitirão que ela nasça...e sei que meu destino seguirá o dela. Se você soubesse, se sacrificaria para nos salvar, e você não precisa se arriscar tanto."_

No salão do Conselho:

- O padrão de energia da criança

- não é compatível

- ao da raça kdariana

- ela é diferente, mais forte

- talvez, mas não é isso

- o Cyarpks foi realizado

- com um kdariano

- então a criança

- pertence a nossa raça, mas

- ela é tão perigosa quanto o pai

- ambos devem morrer

- não

- há algo que devemos descobrir antes

- como faremos?

- soltaremos Dxmaell em um mês

- vejamos o que ele far

- vamos deixar que ele nos guie como sempre o fez

- e quando retornar

- será executado junto com a criança

- em hipótese alguma

- essa criança deve nascer

- Dxmaell não deve cumprir com seu destino

Aleng viu que Dxmaell estava perdido em lembranças, pois uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos, pouco antes deste balançar a cabeça.

- Eu não consegui. Eu não posso dar-lhe esperanças, quando não sei qual será meu destino ou o da criança que carrego.

- Ele tem o direito de saber.

- Eu sei Aleng, mas não posso arriscar contar-lhe a verdade

Aleng olhou para Dxmaell que mantinha o rosto frio apesar de seus olhos demonstrarem dor. ele acariciava o ventre pensando no humano, quando o som de comunicação vindo do painel o fez ficar em alerta, olhou para Aleng e Tzen que afastaram-se, saindo da área de alcance do comunicador. Ele pressionou o controle e a imagem de um Kdariano de cabelos ruivos apareceu em sua frente.

- Comandante Dxmaell, o Conselho deseja vê-lo. Retorne imediatamente a nave mãe.

- Do que se trata?

- Saberá quando chegar a nave

Dxmaell ficou em silêncio e balançou a cabeça desligando o comunicador. Virou-se para seus oficiais ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos. Levou a mão ao pescoço, retirando o crucifixo de prata e o entregando Aleng.

- Entregue-o a Heero... diga que se forem atacados, ele deverá girar a base. Esta será a ultima coisa que farei pelos humanos

Aleng olhou para Dxmaell que o tocou no ombro e acionou os controles da nave indicando que eles deveriam sair. Pelas palavras deste parecia que o mesmo não voltaria. Aleng balançou a cabeça fazendo a continência Kdariana sendo imitado por Tzen, ambos imaginando o que aconteceria a Dxmaell quando chegasse a nave mãe.

Desceram e observaram a nave levantar vôo, olharam para o humano que ainda se encontrava próximo ao local onde a nave estivera. Dxmaell olhou para a imagem do humano no visor e deixou que uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos, ela seria a ultima que derramaria.

Área de aterrissagem PK31 da nave mãe Kdariana.

Assim que chegou a nave mãe e deixou a nave Dxmaell foi cercado por soldados subordinados a Arcom. Ele viu o tenente aproximar-se com um sorriso nos lábios, mas ele o olhou friamente. Mesmo encontrando-se cercado , o comandante não demonstrava medo ou receio de seu destino e isso irritou ainda mais Arcom. Parecia que Dxmaell não temia nada nem ninguém, mas ele pretendia mudar isso.

_"Eu terei o prazer de vê-lo morrer Dxmaell, mas antes disso você será meu como deveria ter sido no Cyarpks"_

- Comandante Dxmaell da casa de Klaryos, você está preso por conspiração, assassinato, e carregar em seu ventre uma criança que ameaça nossa raça, a pior traição a Kdra. Você contesta sua traição ou os fatos apresentados?

- Nego.

- Nega?

- Sim eu não traí Kdra, apenas avontade do Conselho. Tudo que fiz foi pelo bem de Kdra. Quanto às outras acusações... Não eu não nego o que fiz

Arcom sorriu era tudo o que queria ouvir, sinalizou para que os soldados colocassem as algemas de energia em seus pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço. Dxmaell não esboçou nenhuma reação sendo levado para a área de aprisionamento, mas não ficou na mesma cela onde passara os últimos dois meses. Foi levado para a área onde apenas os Kdarianos a serem executados ficavam. Uma cela onde a saída não era vista, todos os lados eram iguais; sem brechas que indicassem a porta, ali a energia era diminuída e o prisioneiro era mantido como em animação suspensa até a hora da execução. Dxmaell foi colocado dentro do esquife de energia, e acariciou o ventre uma ultima vez sussurrando o nome do humano que amava, antes de cair na inconsciência.

- Heero.

Terra - Esconderijo da resistência:

Heero olhava para o crucifixo que Aleng lhe havia entregue, lembrava-se do objeto. Dxmaell o usara no dia em que eles foram às ruínas de Sank e agora ele era seu, Aleng havia dito para usá-lo caso fossem atacados, e eles receberiam ajuda, mas não soubera dizer de quem. Dxmaell não havia dito a ele quem os ajudaria, colocou o crucifixo ao redor do pescoço, sentindo o temperatura fria da prata contra sua pele. A ultima ajuda dada por Dxmaell.

_"O que você quis dizer com isso Dxmaell? Quem virá nos ajudar quando eu girar o crucifixo?"_

Eram tantas as perguntas e tão poucas as respostas. Aleng e Tzen haviam acabado de retornar ao campo L3 a mando de Arcom. Eles não deram certeza de um retorno, mas prometeram mantê-lo informado a cerca de Dxmaell.

Campo de contenção de humanos L3:

Aleng e Tzen chegaram a L3, mas não encontraram Arcom, este havia sido chamado a nave mãe, estranharam ma-s cumpriram com as ordens que haviam sido deixadas. No meio da noite, no entanto duas naves Kdarianas chegaram ao campo, não era comum tantas naves, ainda mais naves de batalha e ataque. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.Arcom desceu da primeira nave sendo acompanhado por varias soldados armados, imediatamente Aleng e Tzen tornaram-se apreensivos.

Arcom aproximou-se dos dois oficiais, ambos fieis a Dxmaell, ele teria o prazer de contar-lhes o que havia acontecido a seu comandante. Fez um sinal e, da outra nave um contingente de cinqüenta Kdarianos desceu espalhando-se pelo campo.

- Aleng da casa de Rawner e Tzen da casa de Kshda vocês estão presos por conspiração e por ajudarem e acobertarem os atos do traidor Dxmaell da casa de Klaryos contra Kdra

Arcom sorriu ao notar a expressão dos dois alterar-se, sabia que eles conheciam o significado da acusação de traição que pairava sobre Dxmaell.

- Vocês terão o prazer de ver Dxmaell ser executado e eu terei o prazer de executar essa sentença.

Aleng se moveu contra Arcom e foi atingido por uma rajada de energia atrás da nuca caindo desmaiado, Tzen moveu-se, mas foi detido por uma arma apontada para seu peito.

- Por favor, dê-me o prazer de matá-los.

Tzen parou, mantendo o olhar frio. Não teriam como escapar deles, se o que Arcom disse era verdade, eles não seriam os únicos a morrer. Com a voz fria dirigiu-se a Arcom, vendo pelo canto do olho um humano de cabelos ruivos que reconheceu imediatamente.

- Você não deterá o que começamos Arcom.

- Veremos se vocês vão dizer a mesma quando acabarmos com todos vocês, o humano Heero Yuy e sua patética resistência. Levem-os

Tzen e Aleng foram levados para dentro da nave que trouxera Arcom. Os humanos ao redor haviam sido afastados, mas alguns observavam de perto os Kdarianos serem levados, entre eles um humano de cabelos ruivos que esgueirou-se deixando o campo de L3 e seguindo em direção as montanhas. Ele precisava avisar Heero sobre os atuais acontecimentos.

Continua....

Agradecimentos a todos que comentaram a fic.

A Dhanda que tem feito a revisão.

A tia Daphne, a Mami uma fã maravilhosa e família.

Em especial a sis Lien pelas dicas e idéias sempre maravilhosas e bem-vindas

Aguardo comentários, criticas, ameaças de morte e afins.

**[1]** Kdrya nome do deus da morte Kdariano (não pude evitar relaciona-lo ao Deus da morte)

**[2] **Arphyks pedaço de pano de 1,40 de largura que serve para cobrir o rosto do Kdariano durante o Cyarpks. Apenas o rosto do Kdariano que foi escolhido para carregar a criança a ser concebida. **__**


	9. Capítulo VII

A Invasão

Nota: Quando em algum momento for mencionado o termo anos por um Kdariano, deve se levar em consideração a medida de tempo Kdariana e não a humana. Ou seja, 600 anos em Kdra equivalem a 37800 anos na Terra (nossa os caras são velhos).

K medida de tempo Kdariana:

1 kx equivale a 1 segundo

1 kr equivale a 1 minuto

1 k equivale à 1 hora

1 ano terrestre equivale a 63 anos em Kdariano

1 dia terrestre equivale a 5.25 dias em Kdariano

Capítulo VII – A História de Dxmaell

Planeta Kdra – Salão do Conselho há 21 anos atrás

Um homem de longos cabelos negros atravessava a passos rápidos os jardins do palácio do império, estava tão preocupado que não podia apreciar a beleza dos jardins onde fica o salão do Conselho de Kdra. Uma longa passarela de cristal ladeada pelas fontes de energia de Kdra, a essência de todo o império, energia em sua forma mais simples. Tão cristalina como a água e tão densa quanto o Pryteh**1**. Sua preocupação era devido a uma grande ameaça, que estava para acontecer, e que devia ser detida a todo o custo.

_"Que pelo bem de Kdra que o quê eu vi não venha acontecer"._

Ele se aproximou do portão do salão do Conselho, uma melancolia transparecia em seu rosto ao encontrar-se em frente à porta. A porta de 10 metros de altura e 5 de largura feita do mais puro e brilhante cristal de Kdra, nela estava escrita a historia dos governantes de Kdra. Eras de abundância, paz e tranqüilidade que estariam com os dias contados se algo não fosse feito para impedir a destruição.

O guarda viu o ministro aproximar-se e curvou-se, estranhando-lhe o semblante triste. O ministro era conhecido por sua bondade, inteligência e alegria, mas esta não transparecia em seu rosto no momento. Mesmo curioso não era seu direito, indagar-lhe o motivo.

- Eu preciso falar com o Conselho dos Três

- Entre ministro, o Conselho o recebera

O guarda do salão deixou que sua energia fluísse e abriu as portas, permitindo que o ministro Whorda entrasse. Este curvou-se, nunca se cansaria de observar a forma como eram abertas as portas do salão do Conselho. Apenas os escolhidos pelo Conselho poderia ser o guardião das portas do salão, aqueles de espírito elevado e cuja energia fosse forte o suficiente, para manter a porta fechada, ou para abri-la quando necessário.

O ministro entrou no salão ouvindo as portas fecharem-se atrás de si. Dois Kdarianos e uma Kdariana se encontravam sentado na outra extremidade do salão. Os mais sábios de todo o império, escolhidos pelos antigos para governar Kdra. Whorda caminhou até o Conselho se colocando diante dele e curvando-se em sinal de respeito.

- Ministro Whorda o que houve? Tens o semblante carregado. O que o entristece?

- Senhora Mykhãr, peço que me perdoe, mas minhas duvidas não me deixam em paz, embora não creia que não seja as dúvidas mais a certeza de que são verdadeiros meus temores. Temo ser portador de noticias ruins

- De que fala Whorda?

- Por acaso sua tristeza tem algo a ver com o enfraquecimento do brilho dos sois de Kdra?

Whorda olhou surpreso e admirado para o Conselho. Ele deveria saber que o Conselho notaria a mudança no segundo, terceiro sol de Kdra, nada escapava ao Conselho. Por que o Conselho é Kdra e se Kdra sofre o Conselho sofre.

- Sim Ehkyur, logo Khtru **2** expandira e destruirá Khtrya **3** e Khtryõs **4** levando Kdra a extinção.

O Conselho ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, eles vinham sentindo que a energia de Kdra estava esfriando, o planeta sentia as alterações nos soóis de Kdra. Khtru estava se expandindo e sugando os outros dois sois diminuindo a energia emanada por eles. Kdra poderia sobreviver sem um de seus sois, mas morreria sem todos eles.

- Whorda acha que há um meio de determos a destruição de Kdra?

Whorda ficou em silêncio. Talvez houvesse uma maneira, mas não era a mais acertada, e levaria algum tempo até que pudessem realmente colocá-la em prática.

- Há apenas uma maneira de determos o fim de Kdra, mas...

- Mas...?

- Para que pudéssemos deter o processo ou revertê-lo, alguém em Kdra precisaria ter o mesmo padrão, ou mesmo um padrão de energia superior ao dos sóis de Kdra.

O Conselho olhou para Whorda. Há milênios que ninguém em Kdra nascia com o mesmo padrão de energia de seus sóis. Apenas os antigos possuíam padrão tão elevado, e os antigos não mais eram vistos..., há séculos, desde que o último Conselho fôra indicado, há mais de 600 anos. Agora alguém deveria ter o mesmo padrão ou mesmo um superior?

O ministro tinha conciência que algo assim seria quase impossível. Encontrar alguém com um padrão de energia tão elevado. Mesmo juntando o padrão de energia do atual Conselho, esta não chegava à metade do padrão de Khtru.

- Whorda você tem noção do que acaba de dizer?

- Você sabe que as chances de que uma criança nasça com tamanho poder é impossível

- E mesmo que nascesse, seria impossível para ela conseguir controlar tamanha energia até que estivesse pronta. Ela poderia vir a morrer antes..., seu corpo não agüentaria tamanha energia, a menos que ela fosse gerada por um dos antigos.

- E eles não são vistos há muito tempo

- Eu sei... senhores, mas há uma mulher que descende dos antigos, embora não possua o padrão de energia deles. Ela é a mais próxima de sua linhagem

- Você fala de Dhyreaan da casa de Klaryos

- Ela foi banida á décadas da cidade. Ela vive no solo, em meio aos outros que não obedecem às leis do Conselho.

- Acha que ela ajudaria aqueles que a baniram?

- Talvez... se ela não o fizer também condenará a si mesma a morte

- Ela não se importa em morrer Whorda. Ela segue sua própria vontade e não a dos outros

- Ainda assim devemos tentar falar com ela Lyshãns. Ela pode ser única a nos salvar

- Dê-nos um tempo para pensar Whorda.

- Logo nos falaremos novamente

O ministro saiu do salão. Não sabia que decisão tomariam, restava apenas aguardar que fosse chamado. Enquanto isso ele precisava encontrar Dhyreaan e conversar com ela, talvez pudesse faze-la ouvi-lo.

Whorda foi até sua casa e pegou algumas coisas que achou serem necessárias a sua ida até a cidade da terra, era difícil para ele entender o porquê de alguns Kdarianos preferirem morar abaixo da cidade das nuvens.

Kdra era dividida em duas grandes cidades. A cidade das nuvens e a cidade da terra. A primeira como o próprio nome já diz ficava no alto, entre as nuvens, suspensa por grandes geradores de energia, o que mantinha a cidade flutuando no ar. A cidade da terra era toda a extensão abaixo da cidade das nuvens, composta por campos verdejantes, colinas e montanhas rochosas, animais pacíficos e feras perigosas.

A maioria das pessoas banidas da cidade das nuvens morava, na cidade da terra. Eles eram banidos pelos mais diferentes motivos. Oposição ao Conselho, ao modo de viver dos Kdarianos, ou simplesmente porque não viam necessidade de morarem entre as nuvens, mas sintam a necessidade de manter um contato maior com o planeta.

Dhyreaan encaixava-se em todos esses itens; não concordava com a forma como o Conselho governava Kdra, com forma como os Kdarianos viviam, dependentes do Conselho e porquê acreditava que eles deviam viver como os antigos; sobre a terra e em contato com o planeta. Mas ela era conhecida por ser uma mulher sábia, além de teimosa; e simpatizante dos Arianos, uma raça ainda mais antiga que os antigos de Kdra.

Os Arianos eram considerados uma raça primitiva aos Kdarianos, mas Whorda acreditava que estes eram ainda mais evoluídos que os Kdarianos, apesar de terem sido expulsos dos territórios de Kdra a milênios pelos antigos. Os descendentes dos Arianos moravam em Mryees**5** lua de Kdra, mas era possível encontrar alguns deles na cidade da terra misturados aos Kdarianos que não se importavam com sua presença.

Ninguém sabia como eles conseguiam passar pela barreira de energia erguida ao redor de Kdra, mas eles andavam entre os Kdarianos e, até mesmo na cidade das nuvens.

Whorda pegou o transporte que o levaria até seu destino. Viu os campos verdejantes, as colinas floridas e imaginou o que aconteceria quando o fim se aproximasse.

Em poucos minutos encontrava-se caminhando na cidade da terra, em meio a outros Kdarianos; muitos não se importavam quando alguém da cidade das nuvens vinha a cidade da terra, outros no entanto; não gostavam, mas não chegavam a ser violentos. Apenas olhavam-nos com cara de poucos amigos. Mesmo vivendo sob costumes diferentes, todos conservavam o espírito pacífico dos antigos; a exceção dos Arianos, muito conhecidos por sua paixão por combates.

Whorda andou por algum tempo, perguntando e procurando informações sobre o paradeiro de Dhyreaan; mas não conseguira muito nas ultimas duas horas. Ou ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro ou não queriam informar sua localização. Whorda não sabia como Dhyreaan era fisicamente, nunca a encontrara antes; tudo o quê conhecia sobre ela, soubera por intermédio de outros que a conheceram, mas que haviam permanecido na cidade das nuvens.

Sabia que era uma mulher jovem, bonita, inteligente e que não seria fácil convencê-la a realizar qualquer coisa, a menos que ela assim o desejasse. Cansado, Whorda decidiu parar um pouco e alimentar-se, procurou algum lugar onde pudesse fazer uma refeição decente e encontrou uma casa de onde vinha um cheiro saboroso.

Era verdade que eles costumavam alimentar-se apenas da energia emanada por Kdra, mas também consumiam os alimentos produzidos pelo planeta vez ou outra. Esseera o caso no momento, um cheiro maravilhoso vinha do que parecia ser uma estação de alimento. Entrou , e algumas pessoas o olharam de forma curiosa,para logo em seguida voltarem sua atenção para o que faziam anteriormente.

Whorda sentou-se em uma mesa, e um prato foi colocado a sua frente, o cheiro era soberbo ele consumiu o alimento em pouco tempo, sentindo-se saciado. Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos,após consumir refeição tão saborosa. Ouviu alguns murmúrios de surpresa e, abrindo os olhos, viu-se frente a uma mulher com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos de um violeta profundo. Sentiu-se preso pela força daquele olhar que o encarava, como se o analisasse.

- O que você quer comigo ministro?

Whorda olhou surpreso para a jovem a sua frente. Aquela era Dhyreaan da casa de Klaryos. Era possível sentir uma força poderosa emanando dela, e isso não tinha nada a ver com a essência de sua energia. Pelos olhares de admiração que captou ao redor percebeu que ela era alguém a quem todos respeitavam. Certamente alguém avisara-lhe que ele a procurava.

- Dhyreaan da casa de Klaryos?

- Sou... e você é o ministro Whorda da casa de Kuerkly.

Dhyreaan olhou ao redor e viu que não poderiam conversar ali; não diante dos olhares de todos, sabia que o assunto deveria ser importante ou o ministro não teria vindo da cidade das nuvens procurá-la.

- Venha até minha casa, conversaremos melhor lá.

Dhyreaan saiu e esperou por Whorda que a acompanhasse. Por onde passavam os Kdarianos a cumprimentavam, curvando-se em sinal de respeito. Whorda estava surpreso, não imaginava que isso pudesse ser possível, a mulher a seu lado era tão jovem e mesmo assim muito respeitada por todos, não era de admirar que ninguém havia-lhe dito onde encontrá-la.

Caminharam em silêncio, distanciando-se da cidade e seguindo em direção a floresta. Seguiram por um caminho subindo uma pequena colina, a casa ficava no alto desta, sob um pequeno vale de flores. Ela abriu a porta, permitindo que o ministro entrasse. Apontou para uma cadeira e sentou-se à sua frente.

- Agora me diga... por que me procura?

Algumas horas depois:

Whorda e Dhyreaan encontravam-se no salão do Conselho diante do mesmo. Ele e Dhyreaan haviam conversado durante um bom tempo, na verdade ele apenas falara e ela o escutara. Quando terminouela, levantou-se e disse que voltaria com ele até a cidade das nuvens, para falarem com o Conselho. Não adiantava nada demorarem-se para tratar de assunto tão importante. Ele solicitou uma nova audiência com o Conselho, a pedido de Dhyreaan e foram recebidos. Estes ficaram surpresos por saber que Dhyreaan aceitara ajuda-los. No momento ele apenas escutava a conversa entre Dhyreaan e o Conselho de Kdra.

- Pelo que eu entendi, vocês querem que eu dê a luz a uma criança que poderá vir a salvar toda a Kdra?!

- Sim..., se você o fizer poderá voltar a viver na cidade.

- Acham que eu me importo em voltar para cá? Não..., eu não me importo, mas concordo em gerar a criança. Mas não aqui, e nem pelos costumes de nosso povo.

- Mas a criança deve ser Kdariana e viver pelo costumes Kdarianos.

- Não, a energia dela deve superar a de nosso povo. Superar a energia que mantém vivo nosso planeta. Eu descendo dos antigos, mas não tenho a força deles, para que a criança tenha uma energia superior à deles, ela deve ter um pai com uma energia superior a nossa.

- Nunca!!!

- Então Kdra morrer

O Conselho explodiu, o que Dhyeraan propunha ia contra até mesmo o que os antigos pregavam. Apesar dos Arianos possuírem uma energia superior a dos antigos, estem também eram conhecidos por seu prazer nas batalhas e na violência. Uma raça primitiva da qual os Kdarianos não gostavam de se lembrar, pois isso os fazia recordar de um passado sangrento e repleto de ódio e dor.

Whorda olhou para Dhyeraan como se ela fosse louca, sabia quesuas palavras faziam sentido, mas nunca uma criança nasceu da união de um Kdariano e um Ariano. Eles eram poucos apesar de ainda serem fortes, mas a maioria deles não viva em Kdra, mas em uma das luas do planeta, escondidos dos Kdarianos, alimentando seu ódio por eles. E nunca os ajudariam, mesmo que isso significasse o fim de Kdra.

- Vocês sabem onde me encontrar se mudarem de idéia

Dhyreaan caminhou em direção a saída, não pretendia aguardar o Conselho se decidir, iria cumprir seu destino com ou sem a permissão do Conselho. Whorda levantou-se, pedindo permissão para sair e sendo atendido Alcançou Dhyreaan na porta e seguiu-a observando-a. Ele amava Kdra e não desejava que se extinguisse, mas o que Dhyreaan havia proposto apesar de lógico, não tinha embasamento para dar certo. Onde encontrariam um Ariano disposto a salvar Kdra?.

Dhyreaan já estava ficando aborrecida com a insistência do olhar de Whorda, como se já não bastasse a teimosia do Conselho em aceitar sua proposta, eles não tinha nada a perder a não se suas pobres vidas. Não seriam eles a carregar a criança; a suportar as dores de sua concepção e nascimento; e ainda sim, mantinham-se presos a costumes ridículos que apenas os afastavam de seus irmãos Arianos. Tudo porque os temiam. Ela parou e encarou o ministro.

- O que foi Whorda?

- Você acha que poderá manter a criança até seu nascimento?

- Acha que a criança terá o poder para salvar Kdra?

- Acredito

Dhyreaan sorriu diante da certeza com que o ministro respondeu, ele era diferente dos outros. Estava aberto a ouvir, não se prendia tanto aos costumes, por isso ele a procurara para conversar, sem o consentimento do Conselho. Ele ponderava sobre as coisas antes de fazer, diferentemente do Conselho, que negava veemente tudo que fosse contra os costumes dos antigos.

- Eu também. Sei o que vai me acontecer. Já vi antes... mas a criança nascerá de meu ventre e crescerá sob o fardo de seu destino que é salvar Kdra. Um destino difícil a aguarda, jamais saberá a verdade sobre seu nascimento até que chegue o momento da revelação...quando compreenderá a responsabilidade que tem...e quando isso acontecer lhe trata muita tristeza, em meio a alegria.

- Você tem o dom dos antigos!?

Havia surpresa e perplexidade nas palavras e olhos de Whorda. Ela sorriu e olhou para o céu de Kdra que começava a anoitecer, sim ela tinha o dom dos antigos. O dom de ver o futuro, o passado e o presente. Dhyreaan já sabia o destino de Kdra antes mesmo de Whorda ir procurá-la, conhecia o destino da criança que ainda não fôra gerada. Conhecia seu rosto, sua força, sua honra, seus sonhos, alegrias e tristezas. Conhecia até mesmo o filho que este carregaria, fruto de seu amor com um ser de outra raça que tinha tudo para odiá-lo, mas que ainda assim o amava.

- Sim eu tenho o dom dos antigos, nunca disse que não o tinha.

- Mas...

- Eu não nasci com a mesma energia dos antigos, apenas com o dom deles.

- Então me conte...

- Não, você conhecerá o destino de Kdra junto com os outros. Verá com seus próprios olhos o destino reservado a Kdra. Eu carregarei a criança que ditara o destino de Kdra, mas eu peço uma coisa.

- O que?

- Cuide dele para mim, ensine-o os costumes de Kdra e não os do Conselho; o costume dos antigos. Proteja-o do próximo Conselho

- Próximo Conselho? mas os governantes de Kdra já foram escolhidos

- Um novo Conselho surgirá, para corromper Kdra. Seus desejos não são os desejos de Kdra, eles não deixarão que ele cumpra seu destino

- Mas...

- Já disse mais do que deveria. Voltarei quando a criança tiver nascido, ela será entregue a você para apresentá-la ao Conselho

- O Conselho não vai querer...

- Em três dias o Conselho dos três será substituído por sete

- Sete?

- Sim, eles aparecerão com o pretexto de salvar Kdra e corromperão as leis de Kdra segundo seus propósitos.

- Então Kdra morrerá não é?

- Você viu em seus sonhos o mesmo que eu vejo com meus olhos abertos

Dhyreaan sorriu e afastou-se, voltando para a cidade da terra. Whorda observou a mulher caminhar lentamente, e permitiu que uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos, agora ele entendia seus sonhos. Se eles estavam fadados a extinção, de que adiantaria os esforços para gerar tal criança? Que Kdra ela salvaria?

Tempo presente - Nave mãe Kdariana:

Aleng e Tzen foram presos, separados e interrogados sobre seus atos e os de Dxmaell, mas em nenhum momento disseram coisa alguma. Mantiveram-se calados durante as duas semanas em que ficaram confinados. Arcom exigia que eles contassem onde ficava o esconderijo da resistência humana, e quem eram os Kdarianos que compartilhavam dos pensamentos de Dxmaell, mas o tenente não conseguira nada com os dois. Ambos continuavam fiéis a Dxmaell, mesmo agora; quando os três estavam prestes a serem executados.

Sadicamente Arcom achou que seria uma boa idéia, levá-los para ver Dxmaell antes do mesmo ser executado, teriam a visão de seu comandante, preso dentro de um esquife de energia, apenas aguardando o momento em que seria executado.

Foram levados ao salão onde o corpo de Dxmaell estava sendo mantido. Era em uma parte da nave que não conheciam, na entrada havia uma porta feita em cristal, eles nunca haviam visto uma porta assim, apenas ouviram falar que a porta do salão do Conselho em Kdra era feita de cristal puro, um cristal encontrado apenas em Kdra.

Observaram os entalhes na porta, pelo que se lembravam os entalhes falavam sobre os governantes de Kdra, os antigos e os escolhidos por eles para reger Kdra. O nome das casas encontravam-se escritos nos entalhes que ornavam a porta de cristal, uma porta de infinita beleza. O guarda da porta observou os dois Kdarianos algemados e escoltados por outros soldados.

- A que vieram?

- Temos ordens de levá-los até o traidor

- Ele encontra-se lacrado no esquife de energia. E não deve ser retirado até sua execução, essas são as leis de Kdra.

- O tenente Arcom deu a eles permissão para ver o traidor, essas são minhas ordens

- Eu não recebo ordens de seu comandante soldado, apenas do Conselho.

Enquanto o guarda da cela de Dxmaell discutia com os guardas que os escoltavam, eles continuaram a observar a porta, lendo cada um dos nomes. Aleng ofegou e sussurrou a Tzen sobre o que encontrara escrito.

- Tzen, você viu o nome entalhado na porta?

- Que nome?

- A casa de Klaryos está entalhada na porta

- O que!? Onde?

- No lado direito, inferior esquerdo, centro.

Tzen localizou a posição e viu o nome da casa de Dxmaell entalhada , isso significava que Dxmaell descendia de um dos governantes de Kdra. Eles nunca poderiam imaginar isso. Estavam para falar sobre o assunto quando ouviram o guarda dando-lhes permissão para entrar, mas apenas aos dois prisioneiros.

- Mas não podemos perdê-los de vista

- Não há forma deles saírem dessa sala. E nem de quebrarem as algemas de energia, a porta ficará fechada e apenas eu posso abrir e fechá-la

Aleng e Tzen olharam para os Kdarianos que o escoltavam, estes não pareciam muito satisfeitos em deixa-los entrar sozinhos, mas acabaram por ceder.

Sentiram a energia do guarda elevar-se e espalhar-se pela porta que começou a abrir. O guarda fez um sinal para que entrassem. A sala encontrava-se mergulhada no escuro, a exceção do centro, onde o esquife de energia onde Dxmaell se encontrava, suspenso a uns 90 centímetros do chão. Caminharam até o esquife, que começou a se mover, a medida em que se aproximavam.

Viram o corpo de Dxmaell dentro do esquife de energia, os olhos fechados, as mãos sobre o ventre. Parecia que estava morto, mas ambos sabiam que ele apenas se encontrava em um estado de animação suspensa.

Quando encontravam-se a poucos centímetros do esquife, sentiram a energia de Dxmaell começar a fluir e este abrir os olhos, no mesmo instante em que o esquife cedia a seus pés.

Dxmaell sorriu ao vê-los, mas sentia-se fraco, ao notar sua falta de firmeza, ambos o ampararam, segurando-no com o corpo evitando que o mesmo caísse.

- Cadeira

Uma coluna de energia surgiu do chão, ao comando de Dxmaell. Ele se sentou com a ajuda de seus amigos.

- Parece que nos encontramos novamente...não é?...embora não em uma posição tão agradável. O que fazem aqui?

- Arcom achou que seria interessante que nós o víssemos

- Idiota

- Você está bem Dxmaell?

- Ainda estou vivo...por enquanto, mas minha morte já foi anunciada. E vocês estariam livres... se o Conselho obedecesse as leis de Kdra e não as que ele mesmo dita. É provável que o destino de vocês seja o mesmo que meu

- Não nos importamos Dxmaell

- Será uma honra ter a mesma morte que a sua

- Se quiserem tomar meu lugar, eu o cedo com o maior prazer

Aleng e Tzen sorriram diante da brincadeira em uma hora tão desesperadora. Não tinham como escapar, e sabiam que o destino dos humanos seguiria o deles. Aleng aproximou-se e tocou o rosto de Dxmaell olhando em seus olhos, precisava avisá-lo sobre os planos de Arcom.

- Dxmaell... Arcom planeja atacar a resistência humana, disse que Heero e os outros morrerão.

Os olhos de Dxmaell escureceram-se e sua energia começou a oscilar, mas controlou-a refreando sua raiva. Aleng e Tzen viram os olhos de Dxmaell escurecer e recuaram, ao sentir sua energia expandir e retrair-se em seguida. quando Dxmaell voltou a abrir os olhos estes encontravam-se claros como sempre, mas imensamente frios, muito mais do que estavam acostumados a ver.

- Arcom está muito enganado se pensa que vou deixar que ele mate Heero.

Aleng e Tzen olharam-se confusos; o que Dxmaell poderia fazer para impedir Arcom?. Ele estava preso e não havia uma forma de saírem da nave mãe, sem serem mortos ou detidos. Dxmaell levantou-se, precisava retirar Aleng e Tzen da nave para que eles pudessem ajudar os humanos enquanto que fosse necessário.

Observou a sala onde estavam, não era a mesma de onde fôra lacrado no esquife de energia. Olhou para a porta da frente, não havia uma porta em sua outra cela. E mesmo que houvesse, ela não seria de cristal, pelo menos era o que imaginava ser o material da porta que fechava a sala.

- Vocês sabem onde estamos? Esta não é a mesma cela onde fui lacrado.

- Nunca viemos a essa parte da nave. A porta é feita de cristal, eu diria que é a mesma porta que fecha o salão do Conselho em Kdra

- Aquela porta onde os antigos colocavam o nome dos governantes?

- Sim, e tem mais uma coisa Dxmaell

- O que?

- O nome de sua casa encontrasse talhado na porta

- O quê!?

Dxmaell olhou para Tzen e depois para Aleng para que este confirmasse as palavras do primeiro. Porque o nome de sua casa estaria entalhadolá? Apenas o nome dos antigos, e dos governantes de Kdra eram entalhados na porta que fechava o salão do Conselho em Kdra. Pelo menos era o que havia aprendido quando pequeno, ou pelo menos do que se lembrava de sua infância.

- Isso é estranho... mas não temos tempo para descobrir isso. Sabe se estamos longe da área de aterrissagem PK31?

- Um pouco, estamos no nível mais alto da nave. Essa área em questão fica oito níveis a baixo

- Acham que conseguem chegar até a estação P16 e de lá a área de aterrissagem?

- Não seria muito difícil...talvez, mas como chegaríamos até lá, algemados?....

Dxmaell colocou suas mãos sobre as algemas de energia de Aleng, e deixando sua energia expandir-se, abrindo-as; sob o olhar surpreso de seus amigos. Ele fez o mesmo com as algemas de Tzen, e depois sorriu sarcasticamente para os dois.

- Que algemas?

Dxmaell aproximou-se de uma das paredes da sala e começou a expandir sua energia novamente, logo a parede cedeu abrindo um buraco nesta. Eles ouviram a porta começar a abrir-se.

- Vão... eu os deterei.

- Mas e você?

- Eu devo ficar. Agora vão, é uma ordem. Encontrem minha nave e fujam, manterei o caminho livre para vocês.

Dxmaell começou a expandir sua energia fazendo a porta fechar-se novamente. O guarda tentou abrí-la, mas um padrão energia mais forte vinda de dentro da sala impedia-o. Quando o guarda e os soldados do lado de fora, sentiram um padrão de energia que jamais sentiram antes crescer dentro da sala imediatamente.

Dxmaell sabia o que tinha que fazer. Mesmo sendo mantido em animação suspensa sua mente continuou consciente e ele teve tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ainda não sabia o porquê de ser diferente dos outros, mas aprendera a manipular sua energia de acordo com sua vontade. Ele não tinha mais com que se preocupar, mesmo se recusando a mudar seu destino, ele ajudaria seus amigos a mudar o deles.

Seu coração se comprimiu e chamou Aleng no instante em que o mesmo saia. Precisava fazer uma coisa antes de enfrentar seu destino, precisava dizer a verdade a uma pessoa, mesmo que isso a fizesse sofrer ainda mais.

- Aleng.

Aleng virou-se, olhando para Dxmaell que mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Ele havia tomado uma decisão, apenas esperava fosse a mais acertada. Ergueu a cabeça, havia um brilho perigoso em seu olhar.

- Conte a verdade a ele

- Que verdade?

- Que é dele a criança que carrego

Aleng olhou surpreso para Dxmaell e viu seu olhar repleto de tristeza, ele pretendia sacrificar a si e a criança para que pudessem escapar e ajudar os humanos. Sabia o quando Dxmaell havia desejado que a criança em seu ventre fosse do humano, e no final ela o era e morreria com ele. Dxmaell deu um sorriso triste e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ele se fosse.

- Peça a ele que me perdoe, mas é a única forma possível para que os humanos tenham um futuro. Diga que eu pensarei nele quando chegar a hora,

- Eu direi comandante

- A partir de agora não sou mais seu comandante Aleng. Vivam e ajudem-nos. Arcom mandará outros atrás de vocês, vai caçá-los sem piedade. Diga a Heero que há um traidor entre eles, Tzen vai mostrar quem ele é, ele o viu. Assim que chegarem na Terra, peçam ajuda e ela virá... eles são amigos. E que Kdrya os fortaleça

Aleng abraçou o amigo e seguiu Tzen pelo túnel. Dxmaell esperava que eles conseguissem fugir, não podia condená-los ao mesmo destino que o seu. Encaminharam-se para a estação que Dxmaell dissera, Correndo pelos corredores, entraram e encontraram a arma favorita de Dxmaell sobre a coluna de energia assim como outras armas.

Pegaram-nas e seguiram novamente pelo corredor, encontrando alguns soldados que tentaram barrá-los, mas não se deteriam por eles. Lutaram e derrotaram-nos, conseguiram chegar a área de aterrissagem, mas o local já estava repleto de guardas.

- Aleng nós jamais conseguiremos passar por todos eles, mesmo que Dxmaell tenha dito que nos ajudaria.

- Eu confio nele Tzen, o comandante nunca nos decepcionou e não vai faze-lo agora

Dxmaell fechou os olhos e concentrou sua energia; em poucos instantes uma das naves s virou-se, disparando contra os soldados, no mesmo instante que a porta de entrada se abriu. Aleng e Tzen aproveitaram que os soldados estavam confusos e correram para dentro da nave que fechou a porta assim que entraram.

Seguiram em direção a ponte de comando, sentindo a mesma energia da sala onde Dxmaell estava preso, ao que parecia ela estava sendo controlada pela energia dele, uma vez que era sentida por toda a ponte.****

Arcom encontrava-se na torre de comando, enfurecido. Como aqueles dois haviam se livrado das algemas de energia e conseguido escapar da sala onde se encontrava Dxmaell?

- Fechem as portas!!!. Eles não devem escapar!!!

A nave exploradora manobrou, virando-se para a saída da nave, as portas estavam se fechando; automaticamente a nave disparou contra elas explodindo-as. Eles sentaram-se nas cadeiras de energia, observando as portas a sua frente explodirem sugando para o espaço alguns dos soldados, a barreira de contenção já deveria ter ser erguido, mas isso não aconteceu o que facilitou a fuga. Assim que deixaram a nave os controles da ponte foram liberados e os dois assumiram a navegação, seguindo em direção a Terra.

Arcom praguejou ao vê-los escapar, alguém os ajudara, descobriria quem fôra e o faria pagar.

- Vão atrás deles e não parem até que os destruam

Varias naves de perseguição saíram atrás de Aleng e Tzen, sabiam que não seria fácil detê-los, eles eram os melhores oficiais do império. Treinados pessoalmente por Dxmaell para assumirem sua posição à frente das tropas, eles não eram Kdarianos a serem subestimados como Arcom pensava.

Na sala onde Dxmaell estava preso, o comandante abriu os olhos por alguns segundos apenas para desmaiar em seguida, cumprira seu trabalho. O guarda do salão entrou, juntamente com os outros soldados, encontrando Dxmaell desmaiado no chão da sala, as duas algemas que deveriam prender os outros dois Kdariano encontravam-se caídas perto dele e um enorme rombo havia sido feito na parede.

Arcom começou a esbravejar com todos a sua volta, estava irritado por Aleng e Tzen terem fugido, mas o alegrava e saber que Dxmaell ainda se encontrava dentro da nave. Um dos soldados aproximou-se de Arcom temeroso, sabia o quanto o tenente era orgulhoso e ficara ainda pior depois da prisão do comandante Dxmaell. Ele era contra a prisão do comandante, assim como muitos na nave, mesmo Dxmaell sendo frio em suas decisões, e causar terror com apenas um olhar, ele era uma pessoa justa em suas decisões.

- Você deseja alguma coisa soldado?, ou apenas atrapalhar meu caminho

- Desculpe-me tenente Arcom

- Comandante Arcom... soldado

O soldado estreitou os olhos diante disso, pelo que sabia, Arcom ainda era tenente e não comandante, mas não iria objetar a respeito, ou acabaria ganhando a ira do Kdariano a sua frente. Arcom sorriu sarcasticamente, agora era apenas uma questão de tempo até que fosse, promovido a comandante das tropas.

_" Apenas o tempo de executar Dxmaell. Então eu terei seu posto e o respeito das tropas"._

- Perdoe-me comandante, mas o Conselho pede sua presença.

- Por que não me disse logo incompetente?!__

Arcom passou pelo soldado empurrando-o, indo em direção ao salão do Conselho, não gostaria de deixá-lo esperando, não agora que tudo caminhava tão bem. Chegou em frente ao salão e ordenou que o soldado abrisse as portas, este olhou para Arcom, que o olhava com arrogância, mas não cabia a ele repreendê-lo uma vez que o mesmo era aguardado pelo Conselho.

- Abra.

O guarda assim o fêz e Arcom entrou no salão, ajoelhando-se em frente ao Conselho que o aguardava. Estes ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, sabiam como o tenente vinha se comportando nos últimos tempos desde a prisão de Dxmaell, mas seu orgulho desmedido favorecia a seus propósitos.

- Tenente Arcom, soubemos da fuga...

- De Aleng da casa de Ranwer e Tzen da casa de Kshda...

- O que tem a nos dizer quanto a isso?

- Eles serão recapturados. Já sei para onde eles se encaminham; é apenas uma questão de tempo até os pegar-mos.

- Eles não devem ser capturados ainda ...

- A execução de Dxmaell deve ocorrer imediatamente...

- E deve ser assistida por todos...

- Ele servirá de exemplo a todos aqueles que ousarem desafiar o império Kdar .

- Já está tudo pronto para que a execução seja realizada

- Dxmaell deve estar sendo levado neste momento a câmara de Kexdra...

- Vá e execute sua sentença Arcom...

- Assim que Dxmaell e a criança morrerem...

- Você terá provado sua lealdade ao Conselho...

- E a posição de Dxmaell?

- Será sua...

Arcom sorriu ao ouvir isso, mas seu semblante mudou ao ouvir o restante das palavras do Conselho.

- Se mostrar ser capaz de assumir tal posição...

- O que não achamos que possa.

Arcom explodiu indignado diante das palavras do Conselho. Dxmaell não era o único Kdariano com habilidades de assumir a liderança das tropas e levar Kdra a glória.

- Nenhum outro Kdariano possui a mesma capacidade que eu para assumir essa posição.

- Errado Arcom, não há nenhum Kdariano em toda a Kdra que possa assumir a posição ocupada por Dxmaell...

- Ele foi criado apenas para isso...

- E para isso viveu...

- E por isso deve morrer...

Ainda sentia raiva pelo Conselho não o achar capaz de ocupar a posição que era de Dxmaell, mas ficou em silêncio, atento as palavras pronunciadas pelo Conselho. Não havia sentido nelas, a menos que Dxmaell fosse diferente dos outros. Seria isso? Se fosse verdade que Dxmaell tivesse tanta capacidade, tal Kdariano deveria ser temido, então isso explicaria as ações do Conselho para com Dxmaell. Eles temiam o que Dxmaell podia fazer.

_"Eles o temem, mas porque? Dxmaell é assim tão forte? Que força oculta ele possui? Que tipo de ameaça ele representa?_ "

Arcom decidiu perguntar, uma vez que ele não parecia ser o detentor de tamanha força. Era verdade que sua energia não podia ser comparada aos dos demais Kdarianos, mas a seu ver ela estava longe de oferecer uma ameaça.

- Que tipo de ameaça Dxmaell representa?

O Conselho ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Uma que está além de sua compreensão Arcom.

- Mas...

- Sem, mas...

- Dxmaell deve ser morto...

- Antes que não possamos mais matá-lo...

- Antes que ele desperte para ...

- O destino dele...

- Mate-o para que todos saibam...

- Que ninguém se opõe ao Conselho ...

- Ou a Kdra.

Arcom levantou-se, seguindo em direção a câmara de Kexdra, mas antes ele tinha planos de descobrir que tipo de ameaça Dxmaell representava.

Terra:

Aleng e Tzen tiveram que lutar contra algumas naves de perseguição, mas conseguiram escapar e chegar na terra. Desceram a nave próxima à montanha escondendo-a entre as formações rochosas e ligando a camuflagem.

O lugar estava fortemente armado no que se relacionava a armas humanas, mas eles estavam precariamente preparados para o ataque que sabiam não tardaria a chegar.

Heero foi avisado da chegada da nave Kdariana e correu até o local, seu coração batia forte, desejava ardentemente que Dxmaell estivesse dentro dela, mas ao ver que apenas Aleng e Tzen desceram teve a certeza de que talvez nunca mais visse o Kdariano. Quando a três semanas atrás, William chegara do campo de contenção L3 e o informara de que Aleng e Tzen haviam sido presos por traição, e que ele ouvira o nome de Dxmaell ser pronunciado juntamente com a palavra execução, não foi necessário muito para que soubesse o que havia acontecido ao comandante das tropas Kdarianas.

Ele seria executado como traidor. Ele já deveria saber disso quando decidiu retornar a nave mãe, nunca deveria tê-lo deixado voltar, deveria tê-lo impedido, mesmo que fosse inútil... deveria ter tentado. Em seu coração pedia que Dxmaell ficasse bem e que ele pudesse fazer algo salvá-lo. Sem que percebesse o nome dele abandonou tristemente seus lábios, transmitindo sua dor.

- Dxmaell.

Câmara de Kexdra - Nave mãe Kdariana:

Dxmaell despertara e viu-se preso no suporte de energia. Havia sido privado de suas roupas e seus cabelos caiam soltos por sobre os ombros

Escondendo parte de sua nudez. Ele teve que sorrir, sempre se imaginara preso ali, aguardando o momento em que deixaria de existir, a única coisa que não imaginara era que estaria carregando uma criança consigo e nem que estaria pensando em alguém, como pensava em Heero agora.

_"Heero você me deu a maior alegria, que eu poderia imaginar..., um filho. Eu aprendi tanto com você nesses meses..., aprendi tanto com seu povo.. ., gostaria tanto que não tivesse que ser assim..., que pudéssemos ficar juntos..., nós três..., eu gostaria tanto de conhecer nosso filho.., saber como ele seria..., saber se teria seus olhos... _

_Espero que possa me perdoar por não ter contado a verdade a você da última vez que estivemos juntos, mas se eu o fizesse você me pediria para ficar e eu não conseguiria negar seu pedido. Espero que você e sua raça possam viver..., pois eu fiz tudo que me foi possível fazer para assegurar sua sobrevivência, mesmo que eu não esteja mais a seu lado."_

Uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto, era seu destino estar ali, sempre soubera disso, desde o momento em que parara para pensar que o que faziam era errado, desde o momento em que ousou opor-se ao Conselho.

_"Não! Esse não é meu destino...eu não o aceito...não posso me resignar a ele. Eu quero viver...por mim...por Heero e pela criança que carrego. Meu destino não pode ser esse. Eu não quero que o seja"._

Dxmaell sentiu algo crescer dentro de si, uma vontade de lutar, de continuar tentando, não podia aceitar que sua vida terminasse daquela forma. Ele prometêra...jurara ao homem que o criara que faria seu próprio destino, que não deixaria que o Conselho o controlasse, mas durante anos ele permitiu, fechou os olhos e não ousou fazer nada para ajudar as raças que ele ajudara a destruir.

As palavras de Whorda chegaram a seus ouvidos, tão nítidas como a quinze anos atrás.

Planeta Kdra - Quinze anos atrás – Cidade das Nuvens:

Whorda olhava para o garotinho correndo alegre. Cada vez que se lembrava do destino reservado ao menino seu coração se entristecia, ele era ainda tão pequeno e já possuía tanta responsabilidade em seus pequenos ombros. Dxmaell era diferente das outras crianças; suas habilidades de aprendizado eram superiores as de um Kdariano comum.

Ele estava sendo preparado para ocupar um alto posto dentro da hierarquia militar Kdariana, ele ensinara ao menino os costumes dos antigos, como havia prometido a Dhyreaan, há cinco anos atrás.

Flashback

Cinco atrás:

Um ano havia se passado, e nada de Dhyreaan voltar, ela havia dito que retornaria quando a criança nascesse, mas nunca mais a vira. Como dissera o Conselho havia mudado. Todos haviam aceitado o fato de que Kdra estava condenada e que se o Conselho não podia fazer nada para impedir, um novo deveria ser nomeado. Sete como ela dissera, sete eram os novos governantes de Kdra, mas eles não viviam pela lei dos antigos, embora houvessem feito muito por Kdra.

Whorda não conseguia esquecer as palavras de Dhyreaan quanto a integridade do Conselho. Eles haviam conseguido estabilizar Khtru, mas este ainda era uma ameaça, ele falara com o Conselho sobre a criança, mas eles disseram que seria impossível que tal criança nascesse. E ele estava começando a duvidar disso também.

Uma batida na porta o despertou de seus pensamentos, levantou-se e encontrou Dhyreaan, parecia cansada; ele sorriu feliz em vê-la e abriu a porta para que entrasse. Ela entrou carregando com cuidado um pequeno embrulho em seus braços.

- Dhyreaan pensei que nunca mais a veria

- Eu disse que viria quando a criança nascesse.

- Então ela...

Dhyreaan sorriu e mostrou um lindo bebê que trazia embrulhado em vários panos.

- Esse Whorda, é Dxmaell filho da casa Arquylias com a casa de Klaryos.

- Arquylias!!! Mas ele é...

O bebê agitou-se diante do som alto e Dhyreaan sorriu colocando o dedo na pequena boca, que começou a sugar-lhe o dedo acalmando-se. Whorda olhava para Dhyreann que acalentava calmamente a criança em seus braços, ela havia dito com a maior tranqüilidade que a criança em seus braços era filho de Uowans governante dos Arianos. Ele era conhecido e temido por sua força, nenhuma energia se comparava a dele.

- Sim ele é filho de Uowans da casa de Arquylias. Mas o Conselho não deve saber de quem ele é filho ou a vida, dele estará condenada.

- Então ele salvara Kdra ?

- Sim...mas não essa Kdra. O destino de Dxmaell é ainda mais grandioso, mais até que ele o entenda...

Dhyreaan se calou e olhou tristemente para a criança em seus braços que dormia, sem imaginar que destino a aguardava. Ela levantou-se e entregou a criança a Whorda, beijando uma ultima vez o pequeno rosto.

- Ele é sua responsabilidade agora Whorda. Proteja-o e ensine a ele o costume dos antigos, que ele honre Kdra e as casas de Klaryos e Arquylias .

- E Uowans sabe do destino da criança?

- Sabe e aceita. Os Arianos não são a ameaça que muitos acreditam, eles prezam a paz e se preocupam com Kdra tanto quanto nós Kdarianos.

- Eu cuidarei dele como se fosse meu filho

- Eu sei.

Dhyreaan levantou-se cansada. Cambaleou um pouco e teve que se segurar na porta para não cair, Whorda aproximou-se preocupado, mas ela não o deixou falar.

- Não se preocupe comigo Whorda, eu cumpri meu destino neste ciclo, agora você deve cumprir o seu.

- Nos veremos novamente Dhyreaan?

Dhyreaan sorriu e balançou a cabeça antes de abrir a porta e sair. Whorda acompanhou-a com o olhar, ela seguiu na direção de um homem alto e de cabelos compridos que a aguardava. Ele a amparou assim que ela se aproximou. Whorda observou o homem que o olhou por alguns segundos, antes de curvar a cabeça e desaparecer com Dhyreaan nas sombras da noite, aquele era Uowans da casa de Arquylias, pai de Dxmaell e detentor do futuro de Kdra.

Fim- Flashback

- Dxmaell venha c

- Sim.

- Dxmaell você sabe que cada um de nós nasce para um determinado destino, não é?.

- Sei...o Conselho dita nosso destino

- Sim...mas você pode fazer seu próprio destino Dxmaell, não viva pelo dizem a você, você faz seu próprio destino. Você não é obrigado a aceitar um destino que não está em seu coração, mesmo que pareça não haver outro caminho. Você é quem faz seu destino, não importa a origem e a razão de seu nascimento. Você me entendeu?

- Entendi, eu faço meu próprio destino.

- Prometa que nunca vai desistir, que vai fazer de tudo para seguir seu próprio destino e não o imposto pelo Conselho

- Eu prometo Whorda

Tempo presente- Câmara de Kexdra:

_"Eu prometi e preciso manter minha promessa"._

Dxmaell fechou os olhos concentrando sua energia, a porta da câmara abriu-se e ele abriu os olhos para encontrar Arcom entrando. Seus olhos escureceram diante do Kdariano a sua frente, ele ostentava um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e seus olhos percorriam seu corpo lascivamente.

Arcom olhava maliciosamente para Dxmaell, sua beleza era magnífica, ainda mais belo do que havia imaginado. A pele clara, os cabelos soltos, caindo sob o corpo, os olhos reluzindo de raiva, sentiu seu corpo reagir frente a essa imagem. A vontade de tocá-lo o fez caminhar em direção a ele e elevar a mão na intenção de tocar-lhe o rosto, mas parou ao sentir a energia que emanava de Dxmaell.

- Se me tocar... você morre

Dxmaell notou as intenções de Arcom, mas este não sabia com quem estava lidando, se ele pensava que o fato dele estar preso o ajudaria, estava terrivelmente enganado. Apenas Heero podia tocar nele e mais ninguém. A voz fria e cortante de Dxmaell assustou Arcom que recuou, mesmo preso Dxmaell ainda representava uma ameaça, agora sabia o porquê do Conselho temê-lo tanto. Dxmaell não era alguém que se podia ignorar, sua força não podia ser comparada a de nenhum Kdariano. Mas isso não duraria muito.

- Veio me visitar Arcom?...., hahaha eu soube que Aleng e Tzen conseguiram escapar, e isso não pega muito bem perante o Conselho

Dxmaell riu cinicamente diante da raiva nos olhos do outro, sabia o porquê do outro estar ali, ele seria o executor de sua sentença. Sua hora havia chegado afinal. Arcom acionou o painel na parede, enviando o sinal para as torres de transmissão na Terra, a execução seria assistida por todo o planeta, ele iria ver se Dxmaell continuaria a sorrir ao ter sua energia absorvida por completo.

Superfície do planeta Terra – 18:00hs terrestres:

Heero olhava para Aleng e Tzen sem saber o que dizer..., não havia o que dizer na verdade. Os Kdarianos se aproximaram em silêncio e colocaram arma de Dxmaell na frente de Heero, sabiam que o humano deveria ficar com ela. Heero olhou pra os dois e depois voltou seus olhos para a arma que vira o Kdariano usar no dia em que os libertara, no mesmo dia em que seu coração fôra tomado pelo Kdariano, o dia em que descobriu que se apaixonara por ele.

Aleng virou-se para o humano, seria uma conversa difícil mas necessária, olhou para Tzen buscando apoio e o Kdariano sorriu.

- E Dxmaell?

Ouviram a voz de Heero soar baixa e triste , abaixaram a cabeça tristemente antes de responder.

- Ele ficou, disse que... deve cumprir seu destino, assim como a criança que carrega.

- Então ele...

- Sim, Dxmaell me pediu para lhe dizer que carrega em seu ventre uma criança e que ela...

- Então o Cyarpks foi concluído afinal...ele terá uma criança Kdariana.

Heero sentiu seu coração se partir em mil pedaços, ao ouvir Aleng dizer que Dxmaell carregava uma criança em seu ventre. Mesmo já desconfiando disso, a certeza parecia matá-lo por dentro.

_"No final...você cumprir com seu dever. Ela nunca será minha."_

Aleng olhou para Tzen ao ver a dor nos olhos de Heero, ele não havia sido claro e o humano estava sofrendo. Ele se aproximou de Heero e tocou seu ombro fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. Heero viu Aleng sorrir e balançar a cabeça deixando-o confuso ao ouvir as palavras do Kdariano.

- Não Heero, você não me entendeu.

- Você disse que Dxmaell carrega uma criança Kdariana.

- Não eu disse que ele carrega uma criança, mas não é apenas Kdariana, uma parte dela é humana...ela é uma parte sua Heero.

- Oh! Deus!

Heero sentiu suas pernas falharem e caiu no chão deixando que as lágrimas molhassem seu rosto. Eles teriam um filho....ele e Dxmaell.

_"Nosso filho.. .eu desejei tanto isso... e agora...._

Aleng não pôde impedir-se de chorar junto com o humano. Dxmaell seria morto junto com o filho que era de Heero e eles não podiam fazer nada para salvá-los. Heero sentiu o frio do crucifixo de prata em seu pescoço, agarrou-o entre as mãos fechando os olhos. Aleng viu o objeto na mão de Heero, Dxmaell o havia mandado pedir ajuda através dele, mas que ajuda receberiam?.

- Heero.

- ....

Heero não respondeu o chamado de Aleng, ele ainda estava tentando encontrar um meio de resgatar Dxmaell e a criança da nave mãe Kdariana. Aleng não sabia se Heero o ouviria, mas precisava transmitir o restante da mensagem ao humano.

- Dxmaell disse que você deveria pedir ajuda. Ele não disse quem viria, disse apenas que eram amigos.

Heero olhou para o crucifixo em suas mãos e girou a base, ele emitiu um pequeno som e parou. Ele olhou para Aleng que sorriu, deixando-o sozinho, sabia que ele precisava de um tempo para pensar em tudo que lhe fôra contado. Trowa chegou, olhando para os dois Kdarianos que saiam e depois para Heero. Este levantou-se ao ver o olhar de Trowa, alguma coisa acontecêra.

- O que houve Trowa?

- Eles...estão transmitindo uma imagem no céu.

- Uma imagem?

O coração de Heero comprimiu-se ao ler o que estava nos olhos de Trowa, levantou-se e correu para o deck de observação da montanha, sendo seguido por Aleng, Tzen e Trowa. Ao chegarem lá viram a imagem de Arcom e atrás dele, Dxmaell.

- A câmara de Kexdra.

Ouviu a voz de Tzen soar à suas costas, Dxmaell já lhe havia falado sobre a câmara, lembrava-se de seu olhar ao falar sobre ela.

_"Ele já devia saber que este seria seu destino."_

- Povo da Terra, irmãos Kdarianos. Hoje é o dia em que executaremos Dxmaell da casa de Klaryos, pelos crimes de traição, assassinato e conspiração. Que a morte dele sirva de exemplo a todos aqueles que ousarem desafiar Kdra, pois todos terão o mesmo fim que ele.

Arcom virou-se para Dxmaell que mantinha a cabeça baixa,aproximou-se dele e segurou seu cabelo, obrigando-o a levantar a cabeça, seus olhares se encontraram por um segundo, antes que o soltasse e ligasse a máquina.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Heero cerrou os punhos, tamanho ódio que sentia, ele veria Dxmaell morrer e não poderia fazer nada para impedir. Fechou os olhos ao ouvir Dxmaell gritar..., uma lágrima solitária caiu de seus olhos, sentiu a mão de Trowa em seu ombro.

Aleng e Tzen olhavam tudo, pronunciando baixo algumas palavras em Kdariano, era como uma prece, desejavam que a energia de Dxmaell chegasse até os antigos,e que lhe fosse permitido ficar com eles. Tudo durou poucos segundos. Então uma luz clareou tudo e a transmissão foi cortada.

Heero abriu os olhos e segurou o peito, que doía terrivelmente. Estava tudo acabado. Dxmaell estava morto..., assim como seu filho. Deixou-se ser conduzido para o interior da caverna, não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer a não ser vingar-se; de alguma forma. E ele o faria... mesmo que no fim morresse. Teria sua vingança, contra todos os Kdarianos.

Continua....

**1 **Pryteh é um tipo de óleo usado pelos antigos para o ritual de passagem. Teria a densidade do petróleo.

**2 **Khtru nome do primeiro sol de Kdra ele possui um tom violeta claro.

**3 **Khtrya segundo sol de Kdra ele possui um tom amarelo alaranjado claro.

**4 **Khtryõs terceiro sol de Kdra ele possui um tom azul roseado.

**5** Mryees nome da lua de Kdra, morada dos Arianos.

Agradecimentos a todos que comentaram

A Dhanda pela revisão.

A sis Lien pelas idéias.

A Mami pelo apoio e incentivo.

A tia Daphne e a galera Yaoi.


	10. Capítulo VIII

A Invasão

Capitulo VIII - A derrota dos Kdar

Heero estava deitado em sua cama, os olhos fechados, seu coração doendo dentro do peito, ele não conseguia esquecer Dxmaell, nem sua expressão e o grito quando aquela maquina infernal retirou-lhe a vida. A vida da pessoa que amava e a vida de seu filho que jamais conheceria.

"Mortos...estão mortos e eu não fiz nada para impedir a morte deles. Dói tanto...tanto. Porque Dxmaell?...porque você teve que voltar a nave mãe se sabia o que aconteceria. Porque não fugiu com Aleng e Tzen quando teve chance? Porque ficou para trás e me deixou?..sozinho....sofrendo...O que eu vou fazer sem você em minha vida?...Dxmaell".

Heero deixou que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos esperando que assim elas lavassem toda a dor que sentia comprimindo seu peito. Lembrou-se da noite em que levara Dxmaell as ruínas de Sank, logo após o episodio do cachorro-quente.

Alguns meses atrás:

Heero olhou para Dxmaell que tinha os olhos brilhantes e um leve rubor no rosto, queria contar-lhe e perguntar-lhe tantas coisas, mas sabia que o tempo era insuficiente para isso. Tomando-lhe a mão o levou até o lugar aonde se encontrava, o que restara de sua cultura, o que não havia sido destruído durante a invasão. Dxmaell seguiu Heero que segurava sua mão, podia sentir o calor do corpo do humano, mesmo através das luvas que usava.

Ele levou sua outra mão até os lábios, ainda podia sentir o calor dos lábios de Heero neles. Olhou para o humano que seguia a sua frente, ele era tão belo e forte. Eram tão diferentes e ainda assim conseguiam se entender perfeitamente, nunca imaginara sentir alguma coisa por um outro ser, nunca se imaginou vivendo uma vida que não fosse repleta de dor e sofrimento.

Os humanos a sua volta eram tão calorosos sentimentalmente, não tinham vergonha ou receio de expor seus sentimentos, de fazerem o que mandava o coração e não a razão. Durante toda a sua vida fora treinado para ser o melhor entre sua raça, treinado para servir o Conselho, treinado para invadir e conquistar sem se importar com seus atos.

E agora estava aprendendo o que era se importar com alguém, não que não se importasse antes, mas era diferente. Se importava com o humano de olhos azul cobalto, muito mais do que conseguia entender, sentia-se preso a ele de alguma maneira. Heero parecia preencher nele o vazio que passara anos ignorando e que apenas crescera em silêncio. A única época em que se lembrava de ter sentido conforto e amor foi quando pequeno, quando fora criado por Whorda com o consentimento do Conselho.

Heero olhou para Dxmaell que parecia perdido em pensamentos. O Kdariano parecia tão confuso e triste, ele gostaria de descobrir o que tanto o entristecia, gostaria de apagar toda a dor que transparecia nos olhos violeta. Desde o dia em que Dxmaell aparecera, sentiu-se inconscientemente atraído por ele, sabia que era loucura, envolver-se com um ser que era o principal responsável pela destruição de seu planeta e pelo extermínio de sua raça, ainda assim não conseguira evitar pensar nele de uma forma que jamais imaginou.

Dxmaell devolveu a ele algo que achava que nunca mais encontraria. Devolveu-lhe a esperança e a alegria. A alegria sublime de se estar com alguém, à alegria de não precisar pensar, apenas em batalhas e morte. Sabia que o futuro para ambos era escuro e talvez nem mesmo viesse a existir, mas conhece-lo mesmo sendo o inimigo, havia trazido paz ao seu coração e reacendeu a esperança de que talvez tudo desse certo.

Tempo presente:

_"Eu fui um tolo como posso ter pensado que tudo daria certo. Nunca deveria ter pensado que ficaríamos juntos...não com tanta coisa contra...seria pedir muito que ficássemos juntos...sendo nossas raças inimigas. Mais por Deus...eu sinto a sua falta Dxmaell...porque você teve que ficar?...porque teve que morrer?...porque?" _

Trowa entrou silenciosamente no quarto vendo Heero deitado e de olhos fechados, enquanto lágrimas ddeslizavam por seu rosto, era a mesma cena todas as tardes a quase uma semana. Desde que Dxmaell morrera diante de seus olhos. Heero se tornara ainda mais frio e fechado, não falava com ninguém, nem mesmo com ele. Soubera por Aleng e Tzen que Dxmaell morreu levando consigo o filho de Heero e podia imaginar a dor que seu amigo estava sentindo.

Heero havia lhe contado sobre o que acontecera quando ele saira com Dxmaell e ficara um dia e meio longe, lhe contara suas dúvidas, receios e seus sentimentos pelo Kdariano. Sabia do desejo de Heero, de que Dxmaell gerasse um filho dele, assim como sabia que Heero sofrera pelo fato de que Dxmaell teria que concluir o Cyarpks com um Kdariano.

Após a morte dos dois, de Dxmaell e do filho que jamais conheceria. Heero jurara vingança contra Arcom e o Conselho, a resistência havia se enganchado em um batalha feroz contra os Kdarianos, invadindo os campos de contenção com as armas trazidas pelos oficiais de Dxmaell, haviam conseguido resgatar muitos, mas muitas vidas também se perderam durante os ataques. Ainda assim Heero não desistira, como líder ele estava disposto a levar sua vingança as últimas conseqüências.

- Heero.

Heero não se mexeu ao ouvir a voz de Trowa, não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ver ninguém, queria apenas ficar ali entregue a sua dor. Mas sabia que tinha que se levantar e lutar, lutar até que todos os Kdarianos responsáveis pela morte de Dxmaell e de seu filho pagassem pelo que tinha acontecido. E eles não cairiam, não pagariam por seus pecados, se ficasse ali, consumido pela dor.

Heero enxugou as lágrimas e sentou-se. Seus olhos estavam escuros e sem vida. Trowa podia ver a raiva neles, o ódio, a dor, a vida se esvaindo, sabia que a única coisa que mantinha Heero vivo era o desejo de vingança e sabia que quando essa se acabasse levaria consigo o japonês.

- O que houve Trowa?

Trowa ainda não se acostumara a voz fria e sem sentimentos de Heero, não que a voz dele fosse diferente, ela ainda era fria, mas se tornara ainda mais fria e sem vida. Muito diferente de quando eles conheceram Dxmaell.

- Aleng pediu para avisa-lo de que há uma certa movimentação no campo L1.

Heero ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de se levantar.

- O que você acha?

- Acho que seria bom dar-mos uma olhada.

- Reúna alguns homens, iremos para lá em três horas.

- Será feito.

Trowa se virou para deixar o quarto quando Heero perguntou algo que o fez parar por alguns segundos e se virar novamente, surpreso pela pergunta.

- E você é Aleng?

Trowa sorriu por um momento, e olhou para o amigo que tinha o olhar triste e cansado, sentia-se mal por estar tão feliz enquanto seu amigo sofria, sabia que não deveria se sentir assim, mas não conseguia evitar cada vez que olhava para Heero e via-o se consumir em tristeza. Mesmo que os outros não notassem e achassem que o líder deles havia superado a perda, percebia a verdade nos olhos do japonês.

Heero sentia-se feliz pelo amigo, afinal pode notar desde o inicio que Aleng e Trowa ficaram fascinados um pelo outro, antes mesmo dele e Dxmaell descobrirem o que sentiam. Recriminava-se por sentir inveja dos dois, sabia que seu amigo evitava se aproximar de Aleng quando estava por perto, com medo de que isso o fizesse sofrer ao lembrar de Dxmaell. Mas era impossível não pensar mesmo quando não os via juntos, a única coisa em que pensava era Dxmaell e em tudo que viveram juntos.

Mas desejava do fundo do coração que Trowa e Aleng tivessem um futuro melhor que o seu e o de Dxmaell.

Trowa viu um tênue sorriso nos lábios de Heero, antes deste passar por ele e deixar o quarto. Sabia que Heero desejava o melhor para eles. Ele mesmo desejava que pudessem ter um futuro, mas sabia que seria muita pretensão esperar que pudessem vencer a batalha.

Não tinham armas suficientes para vencer e todos sabiam disso. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que naves de batalha Kdariana viessem até eles. Talvez o fato de saber que não poderiam vencer tivesse levado Aleng e ele a se declararem um para o outro.

Fora maravilhoso descobrir que sentiam o mesmo um pelo outro, e pensar que talvez nunca ficassem juntos se Aleng não houvesse se confessado primeiro. Como se tivesse sido chamado Aleng apareceu silenciosamente na porta do alojamento, o Kdariano se aproximou e abraçou o humano pela cintura.

- O que foi Trowa?

- Nada estava apenas pensando.

Trowa virou-se e acariciou o rosto do Kdariano que sorriu, se inclinou e beijou Aleng que correspondeu ao beijo ao ardor, eles estavam tão perdidos um no outro que não notaram a presença de Heero e não viram a dor em seus olhos pouco antes de fechar a porta e sair novamente.

Heero encostou-se à porta fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, ele não pretendia voltar, mas lembrara que precisava falar com Trowa quanto sua decisão sobre um determinado assunto que Tzen lhe contara. Não esperava encontrar os dois se beijando, isso o fez lembrar-se de Dxmaell e não desejava constranger os amigos com sua tristeza, eles mereciam ser felizes, mesmo contra todas as chances que tinham.

Heero caminhou na direção da montanha onde beijara Dxmaell pela primeira vez, lá era o único lugar onde conseguia sentir-se em paz, o único lugar que ainda parecia manter viva a essência do Kdariano. Ele escalou a montanha e sentou-se no alto observando as estrelas. Sentia-se tão só, sempre fora sozinho durante a infância e adolescência, criado para ser um soldado, mas mesmo enquanto crescia jamais sentira tamanha solidão, não até conhecer e perder o Kdariano.

Heero viu algo se movendo no céu, parecido com uma estrela cadente, ela parecia que iria cair próximo ao campo L2, mesmo sem acreditar acabou fazendo um pedido, antes que a mesma desaparecesse.

_"Eu gostaria de encontra-lo novamente, se fosse possível...em um outro lugar..em uma outra época...em que não tivéssemos que ser inimigos e que pudéssemos viver sem ter que lutar ou manchar nossas mãos com sangue"._

- A quem estou querendo enganar...ele não vai voltar...e eu não acredito em outras vidas.

_"Heero..."_

Heero olhou ao redor ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado suavemente. Mas não havia ninguém, no entanto ele poderia jurar que fora a voz de Dxmaell que ouvira chamando seu nome. Heero deixou que uma lágrima caísse, elas estavam se tornando comuns sempre que se encontrava sozinho. Ainda tinha tanto a fazer, antes que pudesse descansar e encontrar paz em seu coração, mas sentia-se tão cansado...e sozinho. Heero se levantou ou ver Tzen se aproximando, procurou enxugar suas lágrimas e começou a descer a montanha para encontra-lo.

- O que houver Tzen?

- Ele saiu há alguns minutos.

O olhar de Heero se estreitou e seus olhos escureceram e ele encarou Tzen por alguns instantes.

- Em que direção ele seguiu?

- Para noroeste.

- Vamos ver com quem ele ira se encontrar e então veremos o que fazer a respeito.

Tzen balançou a cabeça e seguiu Heero. Eles pegaram um jipe, mantendo os faróis desligados, e seguiram na direção que sabiam que o encontrariam. Heero ainda não entendia o porque dele te-los traído, afinal ele era um dos poucos amigos que haviam sobrevivido e confiava nele, mesmo quando começou a agir estranhamente, jamais imaginou que se devia ao fato de que o amigo se tornara um traidor.

Tzen olhava de relance para Heero, sabia que o humano ficara chocado quando contara a respeito do traidor, mesmo que o humano não houvesse demonstrado abertamente o fato. No entanto foi visível o choque em seus olhos, pelo que ouvira de Trowa todos eram amigos a muito tempo, e saber que o amigo, em quem você deposita sua vida e sua confiança e responsável, quase que diretamente pela morte de seus companheiros. Não era nada agradável.

- O que você fará com ele Heero?

- Não sei Tzen....não sei.

De todas as alternativas pensadas por Heero, nenhuma o agradava. Mas sabia que tinha que tomar uma atitude a respeito, não contara a ninguém a respeito do traidor e não seria possível continuar a manter isso em segredo por muito tempo. Apenas Trowa conhecia sua identidade e ficara tão perturbado quanto ele, ambos discutiram sobre a melhor atitude, mas de todas a única coisa que tinham certeza e de que tinham que dete-lo e descobrir o que contara ao inimigo.

A uns 5 km do esconderijo da resistência:

- Então este é o mapa da montanha. Interessante...você trabalhou bem humano.

Arcom começou a caminhar na direção de sua nave, quando o humano com quem viera se encontrar o chamou. Arcom virou-se aborrecido para o humano de cabelos negros, diante de sua impertinência.

- Espere!

- O que foi humano?

- Minha filha? Você disse que a libertaria se eu lhe revelasse o paradeiro de Heero e a localização da resistência. Onde ela está?

Arcom estreitou os olhos, e depois sorriu ironicamente.

- Eu prometi não é. Quando prendermos Heero e os outros, devolverei sua filha, humano.

- Mas você prometeu!

Arcom segurou o humano pela gola da camisa, os humanos eram tão tolos, poderia muito bem mata-lo naquele instante, mas ele ainda poderia ser-lhe útil. Arcom o soltou, mas seu olhar demonstrava claramente seu aborrecimento.

- Não precisa me lembrar de minhas palavras, sei o que prometi e cumprirei quando Heero Yuy for capturado e absorvido, assim como foi o amante dele. Não volte a me aborrecer dessa forma ou posso esquecer o quanto à vida de sua filha, é frágil.

- Não me ameace Kdariano ou...

- Ou!? Acha mesmo que você pode fazer alguma coisa contra mim? Acha que algum de sua raça representa um perigo para nós? Vocês não passaram de energia disponível, e dispensável se for o caso. Não me provoque ou sua filha é quem sofrera as conseqüências.

Arcom afastou-se se dirigindo a nave, ignorando por completo o olhar escuro e raivoso do humano a suas costas. O humano abaixou a cabeça não deveria ter feito isso, nunca conseguiria a liberdade de sua filha, e mesmo que a libertasse em que mundo ela viveria? Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até serem absorvidos.

A nave decolou deixando-o no meio da escuridão do deserto, ele caminhou até o jipe sentando-se atrás do volante. Estava cansado...sentia vergonha de si mesmo, da pessoa que se tornara, sabia que nada poderia justificar sua traição. Nem mesmo a segurança de sua filha, como poderia encara-la depois de tudo que fizera? Enxugando as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos, se preparou para voltar ao esconderijo e fingir que nada havia acontecido e que mais uma vez não havia traído seus amigos. No entanto uma pergunta feita na escuridão revelou que não estava sozinho e que nada seria como antes.

- Porque Wu-Fei?

Heero e Tzen chegaram a tempo de verem Arcom entrar na nave. Eles se mantiveram escondidos atrás de algumas formações rochosas, deixando que o traje de Tzen disfarçasse suas presenças do outro Kdariano. Heero teve que se conter, para não ceder ao desejo de ir até Arcom e mata-lo pelo que fizera a Dxmaell, por um instante esboçou um movimento, mas se manteve no lugar, não convinha arriscar a ser preso, não agora.

Eles começaram a se aproximaram quando a nave de Arcom ganhou altura e partiu. Viram Wu-Fei caminhar até o jipe e ficar ali sentado, aparentemente chorando, quando estava próximo, o suficiente para que pudesse falar sem gritar, não pode evitar perguntar ao chinês o porque, precisava saber o porque antes de tomar alguma atitude.

Wu-Fei abaixou a cabeça, sabia que seria descoberto logo, ainda mais quando os dois Kdarianos voltaram e o que o observava agora em silêncio, ficara sozinho com Heero. Achou que ele deveria estar falando algo a respeito do Kdariano morto publicamente, mas quando se encontrou com Heero mais tarde, notou o companheiro estranho e intimamente soube que havia sido descoberto.

Heero aguardou que Wu-Fei contasse a ele o porque, sabia que deveria haver um porque, pelo que conhecia do chinês, sabia que o mesmo seria incapaz de um ato tão desonroso. Então deveria haver um motivo muito forte, para tê-lo mudado tanto. A voz de Wu-Fei saiu baixa e cansada ao falar, ele não olhava para Heero, mas para um medalhão que mantinha seguro nas mãos.

- Minha filha Heero. Eu os trai pela vida dela...embora eu saiba que nada justifica meus atos.

- Filha? Que filha Wu-Fei?

- Meiran estava grávida quando foi capturada, ela foi levada para L5 e Meilin nasceu lá, eu a vi apenas uma vez quando tentei tira-las do campo. O que resultou na morte de Meiran...quando ela morreu achei que minha filha também houvesse morrido, mas quando eu fui capturado por Arcom no campo três semanas depois, pouco tempo antes de vocês me resgatarem. Ele me disse que minha filha estava viva.

- Então sua fuga...

- Foi planejada...Não sei como ele descobriu minha ligação com a resistência, mas ele me disse que se eu o ajudasse, libertaria Meilin...e eu...eu concordei em ajuda-lo. Meilin é tudo que me restou de Meiran...Heero...eu não sabia o que fazer.

Heero ficou calado por um tempo, entendia o sofrimento de Wu-Fei, sabia o quanto ele havia amado a esposa e o quanto sofrera com sua morte. Podia entender seu sofrimento, pois atualmente ele era o seu, mas porque Wu-Fei não confiou neles? Porque não lhes contou sobre sua filha? Eles teriam feito alguma coisa, teriam tentado ajuda-lo.

- Porque não confiou em nós Wu-Fei? Nós teríamos entendido....teríamos ajuda-lo.

- Eu...temi por minha filha. Eu queria contar, mas...

- Você não confiou em nós para isso.

- Acha que Arcom vai devolver sua filha? Ele não se importa com os humanos. Acha realmente que sua filha ainda esta viva?

Wu-Fei olhou para Tzen num misto de raiva e medo, sabia que as palavras do Kdariano eram verdadeiras, sabia que havia sido um tolo em não ter confiado em seus amigos. Mas precisava a creditar que Meilin ainda estava viva ou seus atos de nada retiram valido a não ser desonrar seus antepassados e a memória de sua esposa.

Tzen olhava duramente para o chinês, sabia que o humano sofria, mas isso não o impedia de mostrar-lhe a verdade. Sabia que Arcom jamais soltaria a filha do humano, se é que ela ainda estaria viva, conhecia Arcom muito bem para saber que ele poderia já poderia tê-la matado junto com a mãe e apenas enganava o humano dizendo que a menina ainda estava viva.

Heero observou em silêncio o amigo, podia ver o conflito dentro dele, mesmo Wu-Fei tendo agido dessa forma não podia condena-lo. Se fosse o contrario? Se soubesse que seu filho ou Dxmaell estavam vivos, teria ele feito a mesma coisa diante do desespero? Talvez sim...talvez não, sabia que Wu-Fei não havia feito por mal, ele simplesmente não pensara e não confiara nele ou nos outros. Deveria então condena-lo por isso?

- Vamos...não devemos permanecer muito tempo aqui.

- O que você vai fazer comigo Yuy?

- Conversaremos depois Wu-Fei. Primeiro você vai nos contar o que disse a Arcom, até agora e depois....veremos.

Wu-Fei balançou a cabeça tristemente, antes de guardar o medalhão que fora de sua esposa. Diante do olhar derrotado de Wu-Fei, Heero se aproximou do jipe sinalizando que Tzen voltasse no outro veiculo, sabia que o Kdariano poderia guia-lo sozinho, Trowa havia ensinado ele e Aleng como guia-lo. Heero sentou-se ao lado de Wu-Fei no jipe colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Não se preocupe, se sua filha estiver viva, nós a encontraremos. Eu prometo.

- Obrigado Heero.

Heero balançou a cabeça diante do sorriso de gratidão de Wu-Fei, ambos sabiam que a amizade entre eles jamais seria a mesma. No entanto Heero estava disposto a ajuda-lo apesar de tudo que o outro fizera.

Duas semanas depois:

Trowa estava voltando do alojamento de Wu-Fei, ainda não podia acreditar, nos acontecimentos de duas semanas atrás. Depois que se despedira de Aleng aquela noite, fora procurar Heero para avisa-lo de que já estava tudo pronto para irem a L1, ao chegar na montanha onde o japonês costumava ir quando queria ficar sozinho, não o encontrara. E ninguém o havia visto, algumas horas depois, o encontrou com Tzen e Wu-Fei, já sabia sobre a traição do amigo chinês e isso o entristecera, pois eles eram como uma família desde que os Kdarianos haviam escravizado a raça humana.

Mas saber os motivos acabara por desconcerta-lo. Wu-Fei jamais mencionara que Meiran estava grávida e nem que a criança havia nascido, doía saber que o amigo não confiara neles para compartilhar seus problemas e sua dor. E agora eles tinham que se preparar, para um ataque que deveria chegar a qualquer momento.

Por ordens de Heero, Wu-Fei ficaria trancado em seu alojamento até que ambos decidissem se ainda poderiam confiar no chinês. Ele estava se preparando para ir até Heero quando ouviu o alarme soar, seu coração disparou diante do som estridente, mesmo que já estivessem de sobre-aviso, foi inevitável não sentir um calafrio percorrer seu corpo diante do significado que o som do alarme trazia.

Aleng e Tzen estavam conversando sobre o próximo ataque as estações de contenção quando ouviram o alarme soar, segundos antes da montanha inteira ser sacudida por um intenso tremor. Eles se olharam, já sabendo o que havia provocado o tremor, conheciam apenas uma coisa capaz de fazer tremer toda a montanha e ela nada tinha haver com um abalo natural de um terremoto.

- Um disparo de energia.

- Uma nave de batalha Kdariana.

- Arcom.

Aleng e Tzen correram imediatamente, tinham que sair da montanha, e chegar a nave exploradora de Dxmaell sabiam que não tinham muitas chances contra uma nave de batalha, mas eles precisavam tentar ganhar tempo para que os humanos se refugiassem.

Heero se encontrava deitado em seu quarto, pensando na última vitória da resistência, o campo L1 e L5 de contenção de humanos, que haviam sido finalmente destruídos. Fora uma vitória difícil, muitos perderam a vida, mas não mais que os Kdarianos. As baixas deles foram superiores a da resistência, sabia que o represália não tardaria a acontecer, como sabia também que não conseguiriam resistir a ela.

Ele fechou os olhos tocando o crucifixo em seu peito, sentia-se mais tranqüilo cada vez que o tocava, ele o lembrava Dxmaell, a última lembrança do Kdariano de olhos ametistas. Cada vez que fechava seus olhos, podia vê-lo, o rosto ruborizado, o sorriso tímido, os olhos assustados quando o tocara a primeira vez. As lágrimas quando se despediram e seu grito quando morreu...todas as noites podia ouvir seu grito, sua voz pedindo sua ajuda e não pudera ajuda-lo, no momento em que mais precisou. Falhara com ele e o filho.

_"Eu falhei...falhei com os dois. Porque você teve que me salvar aquele dia Dxmaell...porque? Se eu tivesse morrido...não me encontraria agora sofrendo... não me sentiria culpado por não tê-lo salvado...não me sentiria tão sozinho"._

Heero abriu os olhos ao ouviu som do alarme ecoando pelas galerias, se levantou apressadamente, pegando sua pistola, olhou para a arma de Dxmaell que se encontrava encostada ao lado da cama. Ele ainda não a usara, não tivera coragem, mas talvez essa fosse a melhor hora para faze-lo, ele a pegou e a prender nas costas. Deixou o quarto correndo seguindo na direção da torre de vigia, para saber o que estava acontecendo. Encontrou com Aleng e Tzen que seguiam na mesma direção. Sabiam que estavam sendo atacados, mas teriam eles alguma chance de vence-los?

- Aleng o que foi isso?

- Um disparo de energia de uma nave batalha. Foi um tiro de advertência apenas, se quisessem já teriam destruído a montanha, uma nave de batalha tem poder suficiente para destruir a montanha em segundos.

- E porque não o fizeram?

- Eles devem nos querer vivos, para servimos de exemplo.

Heero ficou calado ao ouvir as palavras de Tzen. Um exemplo...assim como a morte de Dxmaell foi, um exemplo para que a resistência se entregasse, para que temessem, mas isso não aconteceu, eles não se renderam, não se entregaram. Mas se tornaram mais audaciosos, mais fortes em suas convicções, não tinham que temer ousar, busca a liberdade que era deles por direito. Isso provocou a ira de Arcom e do império Kdariano que achou que poderia faze-los parar, mas jamais parariam...ele jamais pararia, não depois do que fizeram a Dxmaell e ao seu filho.

Aleng notou o brilho frio nos olhos de Heero, o humano o lembrava de Dxmaell, imaginava que apenas seu amigo possuía esse olhar, o brilho frio e perigoso, que faziam suas tropas temerem e tremerem. A forma como Heero liderava os outros humanos, a maneira precisa e eficiente de seus atos, os levara a conquistar dois campos de contenção. Tão parecido com Dxmaell. Não era de admirar que o humano e Dxmaell se sentiram atraídos e tornaram se tão íntimos, eles eram parecidos, mesmo pertencendo a raças diferentes. O que explicava em parte seu atual relacionamento com o humano de olhos verdes.

Tzen parou de correr fazendo com que Aleng e Heero fizessem o mesmo.

- Nós estamos indo para a nave exploradora de Dxmaell, vamos tentar ganhar tempo para que vocês fujam, conforme planejamos.

- Vocês podem contra eles?

Aleng e Tzen olharam um para o outro e balançaram a cabeça em negativa. Tzen colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Heero, olhando dentro dos olhos do humano, enquanto dizia.

- Use a arma de Dxmaell para se proteger. Era a arma preferida dele, que ele mesmo construiu. Ela tem um sistema próprio de energia, gire o centro dela e ela se dividira em duas partes. Faça como mostramos, golpeie seu inimigo na altura do peito no lado direito, dois milimetros ao centro, é onde fica ponto fraco de nossos trajes, insira a lâmina e desça, isso corta o fluxo de energia em nossos corpos e nos mata instantaneamente. Defendam-se como puder, faremos o possível para ajuda-los a deixar a montanha.

- Tzen.

- Foi uma honra tê-lo conhecido Heero Yuy.

- A honra foi minha Tzen.

Aleng se aproximou e tocou o braço de Heero, ganhando sua atenção.

- Heero...Dxmaell me disse que pensaria em você quando o momento dele chegasse e tenho certeza de que seu ultimo pensamento foi para você.

Heero balançou a cabeça incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, todos estavam indo para uma luta da qual não sairiam vivos, ainda assim se encontravam prontos para ela. Aleng pode ver a tristeza reluzindo nos olhos do humano, sabia o quanto ele sofria pela morte de Dxmaell, em seu intimo esperava que os dois pudessem se encontrar, após suas mortes, pois tinham certeza de que ela não tardaria a acontecer. Aleng segurou a mão de Heero o olhando dentro dos olhos antes de continuar a falar.

- Pense nele quando chegar o seu momento...dessa forma, suas almas se encontraram, quando suas energias se extinguirem. É nisso que acreditamos e no que ele acreditava.

Os dois Kdarianos fizeram a continência Kdariana, em sinal de respeito e admiração pela força e liderança de Heero. Heero curvou ligeiramente a cabeça em sinal de gratidão e os viu seguir em direção a saída da montanha. Aleng passou por Trowa enquanto corria de encontro ao seu destino e sorriu tristemente para o humano, talvez essa fosse a última vez que o veria e não pode impedir seu coração se afligir. Trowa balançou a cabeça e sorriu para Aleng o observando seguir em frente por alguns instantes antes de voltar na direção dos alojamentos na ala norte.

Quando Aleng e Tzen chegaram do lado de fora da montanha encontraram três naves de batalha Kdariana, assim como um contingente de 300 soldados Kdarianos. Eles olharam um para o outro, sabendo que estavam pensando a mesma coisa, sabiam que a vitória estaria longe de ser conquistada, mas havia aprendido muito sobre a nave exploradora de Dxmaell desde que fugiram da nave mãe.

Ao que parecia Dxmaell havia preparado-se, para no caso de sua morte, deixar disponível o que fosse necessário para que pudessem resisitir, entre eles os esquemas da nave exploradora especificamente para seus padrões de energia. Eles estudaram minuciosamente cada um deles, sabiam que o poder de fogo da nave era o suficiente para combater uma nave de batalha e até mesmo enfrentar duas delas, mas três...era quase impossível.

Ainda assim planejavam faze-lo, dando aos humanos uma chance, de se refugiarem, deixando a montanha. Aleng ainda tinha esperanças quanto a ajuda que Dxmaell dissera que viria na última vez em que falaram, o comandante sempre fora fiel as suas palavras e sabia que poderia confiar nelas mesmo ele já estando morto. Tzen olhou para Aleng mais uma vez e o puxou abraçando o amigo, que se tornar um irmão para ele. Aleng retribuiu o abraço, sabendo que talves essa fosse a ultima vez que o fazia.

- Foi um prazer combater ao seu lado

- Digo o mesmo Tzen.

- Vamos dar a Arcom algo para se preocupar

Aleng sorriu e separou-se de Tzen disparando contra os soldados Kdarianos sua arma de energia, ajustada para matar. Eles acionaram os controles da nave exploradora fazendo-a vir até eles, haviam aprendido a usar suas energias para controla-la a distância, da mesma forma que Dxmaell fizera para salva-los na nave mãe. Haviam demorado algum tempo até entender, que antes deviam alimentar, os sistemas da nave com a energia deles, para que conseguirem faze-la funcionar dessa forma.

A energia deles acionou os controles da nave que se ergueu do chão, desligando o sistema de camuflagem, e disparando um pulso de energia contra a primeira nave de batalha, que se encontrava mais próximas a Aleng e Tzen. O pulso acertou a proa da nave de batalha, desativando os sistemas de defesas dela. Pegos de surpresa por não esperarem que uma nave exploradora fosse se opor a eles, a nave de batalha não teve como evitar o primeiro disparo, e nem o segundo que conseguiu abrir um rombo no casco.

Heero subiu até alto da montanha, na torre de vigia, enquanto dava ordens para que as mulheres e as crianças fugissem, pelas passagens dentro da montanha.

- William, Andrew retirem as mulheres e as crianças da montanha. Leve-os para as ruínas de Sank, encontraram refugio por lá.

- Mas Heero nós queremos lutar ao seu lado.

- O dever de vocês é levar em segurança aqueles que não devem morrer nessa batalha. Vão e faça como planejamos, após a passagem de vocês pelos túneis.

- Será feito Heero.

William olhou para Heero e balançou a cabeça, sabia que as chances de vencerem eram nulas, não havia necessidade de sacrificarem todos nessa batalha. Heero deu um meio-sorriso, um dos poucos que ainda conseguia dar e continuou a subir pelas escadas. Os dois homens desceram levando mulheres e crianças, pelas galerias que passavam por baixo da montanha e que os deixaria perto de Sank e a salvo da batalha.

Pelo canto do olho Heero viu os dois obedecendo a suas ordens, e procurou subir mais rápido, precisava ajudar Aleng e Tzen a chegarem a nave. Heero chegou no topo da torre a tempo de ver, que a primeira nave de batalha estava caindo no chão, ele subiu no canhão de pulso e o ligou, direcionando-o a segunda nave de batalha que começava a disparar contra a nave exploradora.

O canhão de pulso começou a concentrar energia e Heero disparou contra a nave que teve sua energia dispersa no ponto atingido. Aleng e Tzen continuaram a correr em direção a nave, que começou a baixar para que entrassem. Tzen olhou em direção a montanha, ao ver o raio de um azul brilhante, cortar o céu. Olhou para o canhão que haviam construído em tão pouco tempo, seguindo o desenho e as anotações de Dxmaell, o canhão conseguia captar a energia produzida pelas naves Kdarianas e transforma-la em um pulso de energia que neutralizava e dispersava a energia das naves, abrindo rombos e afetando o padrão de energia delas, corrompendo os sistemas.

Trowa chegou acompanhado por Wu-Fei, ele o libertara do confinamento, sabia que poderia contar com ele no campo de batalha, ainda mais depois de terem encontrado e libertado Meilin. Heero os viu e balançou a cabeça. Ambos subiram a torre ocupando o assento dos outros dois canhões de pulso começando a disparar contra as naves.

Nave mãe Kdariana:

Arcom observava a luta da nave mãe Kdariana, não sabia que os humanos possuíam armas tão avançadas, nunca vira uma arma como aquela antes e sabia que isso deveria ser obra de Dxmaell. O comandante das tropas era capaz de desafiá-lo, mesmo estando morto, mas isso não ficaria assim, ele venceria os humanos e mostraria ao Conselho que poderia ocupar o lugar de Dxmaell.

- Khallyar mande as Navpers **1**, e mande que enviem mais três naves de batalha.

- Sim senhor.

- Vamos ver se eles conseguem escapar

Arcom sorriu ironicamente, as Narpers eram menores e podiam entrar pelos túneis que percorriam a montanha por dentro, elas caçariam os humanos como ratos em um labirinto. As naves deixaram a nave mãe e Arcom olhou com satisfação enquanto as centenas de Navpers se dirigiram para a Terra, Em poucos minutos, as Navpers já se encontravam nas saídas da montanha, seus sistemas haviam sido alimentados com o diagrama que o humano lhe entregara, assim eles tinham conhecimento de todos os cantos de refugio dos humanos.

O canhão havia sido uma surpresa, e ficara intrigado pelo fato de não ter sido informado dele e nem da nave exploradora de Dxmaell, pelo que sabia naves exploradoras não eram capazes de fazer frente a uma nave de batalha e uma delas já se encontrava no chão destruída pela nave exploradora. Mas era apenas uma questão de tempo até que todos os humanos fossem capturados e mortos. Um soldado se aproximou de Arcom, trazendo uma mensagem do Conselho.

- Senhor o Conselho solicita sua presença

- Está bem. Avise-me assim que tiver noticias da captura dos humanos

- Será avisado senhor

Arcom deixou a ponte e se encaminhou ao salão do Conselho, assim que chegou o guarda abriu os portões do salão permitindo que Arcom entrasse. Ele entrou e caminhou até o centro ajoelhando-se em frente ao Conselho.

- Arcom como está a batalha?

- Enviei as Narpers para caça-los, é apenas uma questão de tempo agora.

- Duas de nossas naves de batalha foram derrubadas Arcom

- Como explica isso?

Arcom ficou sem silêncio por alguns instantes, já deveria saber que o Conselho estaria assistindo a batalha, sabia que seria culpado por isso, uma vez que estava na liderança do ataque. Deveria ter sido informado sobre as armas em poder dos humanos, mas seu informante ao que parecia escondeu propositalmente esse fato.

- Eles têm uma arma que não é conhecida de nossa raça

O Conselho se manteve em silêncio por algum tempo, assimilando as palavras de Arcom, o fato deles não conhecerem a arma em si, não significava que ela seria desconhecida por eles. Os humanos, não possuíam tecnologia e nem conhecimento para construírem uma arma como a que estava sendo usada, a menos que alguém os tivesse instruído e proporcionado o meio para construí-la. E havia apenas um ser capaz de faze-lo, no entanto ele estava morto e não poderia ameaça-los, embora sentisse que ele ainda representava uma ameaça, era como se esperassem que a qualquer momento, ele surgisse e sua energia se elevasse a níveis incompreensíveis, realizando o destino para o qual nascera. Mas os mortos não voltam e Dxmaell estava morto.

- O fato de não se conhecer a arma Arcom

- Não significa que não se conheça o criador dela

- Apenas uma pessoa poderia ter pensado em uma arma como essa

- E tê-la dado aos humanos

- A arma foi desenvolvida por Dxmaell

- Apenas ele tinha o conhecimento, para criá-la

- E mesmo depois de morto, ele nos assombra com sua presença

- Nós venceremos os humanos, mesmo possuindo tal arma, como toda arma ela pode ser destruída

- Enato o faça.

- Envie mais naves se necessário, mas a resistência humana e seus aliados devem perecer

Arcom balançou a cabeça respondendo ao Conselho, ele destruiria tal arma a qualquer custo.

- Será feito

Arcom se levantou preparando-se para sair quando foi chamado novamente.

- Arcom...prepare Zhetryus**2**

Arcom virou e olhou assombrado para o Conselho, Zhetryus era a nave de batalha mais poderosa do império Kdariano. Foi através dela que raças inteiras foram escravizadas sob o comando de Dxmaell, mas não havia necessidade de usarem Zhetryus para capturarem os rebeldes, apenas as naves de batalha e as Navpers eram suficientes para subjuga-los.

- Mas eu já ordenei, que outras três naves de batalha, seguissem para a Terra

- Sabemos que as naves que mandou

- São suficientes para detê-los

- Mas queremos ver de perto nossa vitória

- Zhetryus nos levará a Terra, Arcom

- Nós a comandaremos pessoalmente

- Agora v

Arcom deixou o salão aborrecido, imaginava que o Conselho o deixaria comandar Zhetryus, mas deveria saber que o Conselho jamais o permitiria. Dxmaell mesmo depois de sua traição e morte, ainda continuava a ser o único que o Conselho considerava apto a liderar as tropas e digno de sua confiança militar.

Mas estava disposto a mudar isso. Arcom chegou a ponte de comando da nave mãe e ordenou que preparassem Zhetryus, antes de seguir com as outras três naves de batalha, os humanos estavam começando a irrita-lo terrivelmente.

Enquanto isso na Terra:

A segunda nave Kdariana já havia caído, faltava ainda a terceira que disparava sem parar contra a nave exploradora, que se encontrava terrivelmente avariada após a luta com as duas naves de batalha. Aleng e Tzen tentavam estabilizar o fluxo de energia da nave de forma a se manterem no ar e disparando, mas não estavam conseguindo, o sistema de armas estava preste a falhar assim como o escudo da nave. Os disparos da segunda nave de batalha romperam o casco da nave exploradora, antes que a mesma houvesse ido ao chão, pelos disparos da arma de pulso.

Uma das armas de pulso fora destruída pela nave de batalha, mas as outras duas ainda continuavam a disparar, contra as naves. Wu-Fei tivera algumas queimaduras e arranhões, nada que oferecesse risco de vida. Heero olhou para o chinês que tinha um ferimento na perna esquerda e varias escoriações, assim como uma queimadura séria no braço direito.

- Você está bem Wu-Fei?

O chinês balançou a cabeça e começou a descer da plataforma. Heero voltou sua atenção para a batalha que se desenrolava do lado de fora da montanha, podia ver que Aleng e Tzen estavam com problemas sérios na nave exploradora.

Aleng tentava restabelecer o sistema de arma da nave, que foi avariado pelos disparos da nave batalha que enfrentavam no momento, se não bastasse o escudo ter caído, as armas não pareciam querer voltar a funcionar. Tzen tentava reerguer os escudos e evitar que a nave continuasse a ser atingida pelos disparos, mas não tinham tempo para fazê-lo, por isso não tinham como se defender do ataque da terceira nave de batalha que ainda estava operante.

Ainda tinham que tentar manter as tropas a pé longe da montanha, até que os humanos a deixassem, sabiam que se não fosse pelos humanos nas armas de pulso, certamente já teriam caído e sido derrotados. Aleng conseguiu criar uma nova ligação nos sistemas que permitiu acessar o controle de armas. Ele se virou para Tzen dando um sorriso e tentando parecer divertido, antes de voltar a disparar contra as tropas e contra a nave de batalha.

- Parece que eles não vão se livrar tão facilmente de nós

Tzen sacudiu a cabeça em acordo, e voltou a se concentrar em tentar reerguer o escudo e manobrar a nave com a ajuda de Aleng, se conseguissem resistir a terceira nave e as tropas de Kdarianos, os humanos dentro da montanha estariam seguros, por enquanto. Mas o destino não parecia estar a favor deles. Tzen olhou para o visor e praguejou, não podia ser possível, abriu o canal de comunicação com Heero, precisava avisa-los antes que fosse tarde demais.

Aleng olhou para o painel e viu inúmeros fluxos de energia pequenos e três maiores. Ele olhou para Tzen que sacudiu a cabeça, pela primeira vez Tzen viu os olhos de Aleng fraquejarem.

- São muitas Tzen

- Eu sei Aleng, mas vamos nos colocar entre eles

- Não conseguiremos deter todas

Tzen não respondeu, não saberia o que dizer, nem se havia algo a ser dito. Eles apenas tinham que continuar a tentar, mesmo que seus esforços fossem em vão.

Trowa ainda disparava uma das armas de pulso, enquanto Heero havia descido e agora lutava junto a Wu-Fei com os Kdarianos que tinham conseguido entrar na montanha. Os Kdarianos eram muitos e logo eles acabariam sucumbidos, o comunicador vibrou em seu bolso, e segundos depois ouviu a voz de Tzen falando. Wu-Fei se encontrava no chão lutando com sua katana e Heero a apenas três decks acima do chinês e a dois decks abaixo de Trowa. Eles procuravam impedir que os Kdarianos chegassem até o alto da torre. Do outro lado da estrutura Félix e mais cinco humanos procuravam manter os Kdarianos, longe dos canhões de pulso.

Heero acertou dois Kdarianos os matando da forma como Tzen lhe havia dito para fazer, pegou o comunicador, esquivando-se do ataque de outro Kdariano. Sabia que a situação de Tzen e Aleng não era muito boa, eles haviam ajudado e muito, mantendo os Kdarianos longe da montanha, mas a nave deles estava muito avariada por causa dos ataques das duas naves de batalha.

- O que foi Tzen?

- Heero vocês tem que deixar a montanha imediatamente.

- O que houve?.

- Tzen cuidado.

Heero ouviu Aleng gritar, e o sinal foi interrompido, ele olhou para cima ao ouviu Trowa gritar o nome do Kdariano e começar a descer da arma de pulso o mais rápido que podia, dizendo para Heero e os outros que deixassem a área da torre de vigia.

- Heero corra. Todos saiam da torre imediatamente.

Heero e os outros não esperaram por um segundo aviso, começaram a deixar a torre. Heero tentou abriu caminho até o chão matando os Kdarianos a sua frente, mas não estava sendo tão fácil mesmo usando a arma de Dxmaell. O ferimento em seu braço causado por uma arma de energia dos Kdarianos, estava doendo e sangrando. Trowa juntou-se a ele e o puxou por cima da grade da torre, jogando-os de uma altura de quase cinco metros, segundos antes de a nave exploradora adentrar a torre de vigia e destruir tudo a sua volta.

Alguns minutos depois Heero e Trowa se levantaram com dificuldade, ajudados por Wu-Fei e os outros, os dois estavam doloridos e machucados por causa da queda. Heero podia ver a dor nos olhos de Trowa, ao ver a nave exploradora, destruída, notou que o moreno segurava o braço esquerdo junto ao corpo. Ao que parecia Trowa havia batido o braço na armação de metal e caído por cima dele quando batera com violência no chão.

- Está quebrado?

Trowa sacudiu a cabeça a pergunta de Heero sem desviar os olhos da nave exploradora, que se encontrava no meio das chamas, sabia que a probabilidade de que Aleng e Tzen terem sobrevivido era pequena, mas ele precisava se ater a ela.

- Venha vamos ver se eles estão vivos.

Trowa sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu Heero, mas não seria fácil chegar até a nave, o lugar não se encontrava estável e as chamas se encontravam em toda a parte. Heero olhou com atenção e tentou subir no que havia restado da escada, mais o metal estava quente demais para se segurar, e poderia ceder com seu peso. A estrutura da torre havia se tornado um emaranhado de ferro retorcido, haviam tido sorte de não terem sido atingidos pelos destroços da nave e da estrutura da torre. Já alguns Kdarianos felizmente não tiveram a mesma sorte.

Wu-Fei tentou subir pelo outro lado, estava disposto a ajudar Trowa a encontrar o Kdariano, sabia que o amigo e o loiro estavam juntos e era o mínimo que podia fazer para ajuda-lo, depois do que haviam feito por ele. E mesmo não querendo admitir, também desejava saber se estavam vivos e bem, principalmente o Kdariano de cabelos castanhos claros que trouxera sua filha.

Trowa olhou para a estrutura, era loucura tentar chegar até a nave exploradora que se encontrava a uns seis metros acima, e ainda corriam o risco de fazer com que toda a estrutura cedesse e caísse em cima deles. Ele se aproximou de Heero que havia prendido a arma de Dxmaell nas costas e enrolava alguns pedaços de pano na mão para tentar subir na armação. Heero sentiu a mão em seu ombro e virou-se para Trowa que balançava a cabeça.

- Wu-Fei, Heero é arriscado demais...nós temos que sair daqui, eles estarão aqui novamente em pouco tempo.

Heero olhou mais uma vez para cima antes de colocar a mão no ombro de Trowa, tentando conforta-lo, sabia que seria inútil, conhecia a dor que seu amigo estava sentindo, pois ainda a sentia a cada instante. Não havia o que dizer, tudo que dissesse seria inútil e sem propósito no momento. Eles olharam para o alto, vendo pela abertura provocada pela queda da nave exploradora, outras naves menores passando pelo céu, nunca haviam visto naves tão pequenas assim. Wu-Fei se aproximou olhando para os destroços da nave e depois para Trowa que se abaixou, pegando uma das armas kdarianas que estava caída no chão.

- Poderia amarrar meu braço Heero?

Heero balançou a cabeça e amarrou firmemente o braço de Trowa junto ao seu corpo de forma que o outro não pudesse move-lo, começaram a deixar o local, quando alguns do grupo voltavam correndo. Heero, Trowa e Wu-Fei chegaram até o grupo, querendo saber o porque deles terem voltado.

- O que houve Trant?

- Naves kdarianas nas galerias, elas chegaram do nada e nos encurralaram não temos como passar por elas e deixar a montanha. Tivemos que bloquear a passagem para que não nos seguissem, mas é apenas uma questão de tempo até encontrarem outro caminho e chegarem aqui. Eles parecem conhecer cada canto da montanha Heero.

Wu-Fei abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir isso, era por sua culpa que os Kdarianos conheciam as passagens dentro da montanha. Heero ignorou a dor e a culpa no rosto de Wu-Fei, não era hora para arrependimentos.

- Sabe dizer se William e os outros conseguiram chegar a passagem?

- Sim eles bloquearam o caminho atrás deles, as naves não conseguiram pegá-los, mas nós...

Não havia muitos lugares onde pudessem se esconder, se as naves tinham conseguido entrar pela galeria, elas poderiam caçá-los dentro da montanha e não poderiam se defender. Tinham que encontrar uma forma de saírem a campo aberto, era a única forma de terem uma chance. Mas precisavam ser rápidos.

- Quantas passagens ainda se encontram abertas?

- Das dezoito passagens que levam para fora da montanha, cinco se encontram obstruídas, pelas naves ou pelos desmoronamentos causados pelos disparos.

- Temos que fechar todas as passagens de forma a impedir que continuem a entrar.

- Mas isso nos prenderia aqui dentro Heero.

- Eu sei Christopher, mas isso também os impediria de entrar e sair.

- E como sairíamos?

Heero não respondeu a pergunta, pois não planejava sair da montanha. Mas isso não significava que os outros não sairiam, havia uma passagem que levava para fora da montanha, uma passagem que apenas ele e Trowa conheciam.

- Trant acha que você e dois homens conseguem chegar até o deposito?

Trowa olhou para Heero, sabia o que o outro planejava, a arma não havia sido testada, por isso não sabiam se funcionaria como deveria. Heero balançou a cabeça concordando, era exatamente no que pensava. Aleng e Tzen lhes haviam dito que eram suscetíveis ao frio, uma vez que o planeta deles possuía três soís e a Terra apenas um.

O traje ajudava a mantê-los aquecidos, mas quando estavam sem eles, era necessário desprenderem uma grande quantidade de energia para manterem-se aquecidos. Por isso eles começaram a trabalhar em uma arma capaz de atingir os Kdarianos baixando suas energias através do frio, mesmo que estivessem utilizando os trajes. No entanto ela nunca havia sido testada e não sabiam se daria certo, mas precisavam testar.

- Talvez, o lugar esta parcialmente obstruído, não seria fácil chegar lá, não com tantos Kdarianos dentro da montanha, mas é possível.

- Há um caminho, que leva até lá, é estreito o suficiente para que as naves não os sigam. Leve dois homens com você, Trowa vá com eles e mostre o caminho, eu e os outros vamos tentar mantê-los afastados.

- Quantas naves você viu passarem pelas passagens?

- Muitas.

Heero ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, voltou seus olhos para o que havia restado da torre de vigia, o lado direito estava completamente destruído, mas estrutura no lado esquerdo não havia sido completamente danificada, com algum esforço conseguiria chegar no alto e acionar as cargas de energia que Aleng havia plantado nas passagens e derrubar parte da montanha. Isolando os Kdarianos nas galerias e bloqueando a ala oeste onde se encontrava o refugio que haviam planejado no caso da invasão a montanha. Ficariam seguros lá por algumas horas. Era uma missão arriscada e suicida, mas se tivesse que morrer levaria consigo, um bom número de Kdarianos.

Trowa acompanhou o olhar de Heero e descobriu o que o outro planejava, no entanto a chance de Heero alcançar o mecanismo que acionava as cargas e que o mesmo ainda estivesse funcionando eram remotas. Ele teria que saltar uma certa distância para alcançar a plataforma e chegar ao mecanismo, sem contar as chamas e o calor.

- Heero é loucura.

- Eu sei Trowa, mas é nossa melhor opção no momento. Agora vão. Sabem o que fazer.

Trowa apertou a mão de Heero antes de abraça-lo.

- Foi um prazer conhece-lo amigo.

- O prazer foi meu Trowa. Agora vão.

Trowa abraçou Wu-Fei que retribuiu o gesto, antes de se preparar para cobrir Heero que começava a subir na estrutura. Heero seguiu Trowa com os olhos por alguns segundos e depois se desviou para Wu-Fei que juntos com os outros restantes se posicionaram para enfrentar os Kdarianos que chegavam pela passagem norte da torre de vigia.

Ele precisava ser rápido, pois era um alvo fácil de onde estava. Heero procurou subir rapidamente, ignorando a batalha travada abaixo de si, ele precisava manter sua atenção na subida ou acabaria caindo, e era uma longa queda até o chão. Heero estava quase chegando ao seu destino, quando o suporte de ferro onde se encontrava começou a ceder. Sabia que morreria se caísse, pois estava a uma altura de mais de dez metros, mas de onde estava não conseguiria voltar, ele precisava segurar-se em outro lugar.

O calor emitido pela nave exploradora era insuportável, e acabara por enfraquecer toda a estrutura da torre. Heero tentou balançar o corpo, para segurar-se na barra de ferro a apenas alguns centímetros de seu braço esquerdo, sabia que teria apenas alguns segundos, para pegá-lo antes que a barra cedesse pelo esforço extra.

Ele olhou para baixo e se impulsionou, mas seus dedos resvalaram na barra, e sentiu-se caindo da estrutura, ele pode ouviu o grito de Wu-Fei berrando seu nome. E apenas fechou os olhos aguardando, o momento em que seu corpo pararia ao encontrar seu destino, no entanto esse momento nunca chegou, pois alguém o segurou fortemente. E tudo que sentiu foi a parada brusca no ar e seu corpo batendo de frente na estrutura de metal, antes de começar a ser erguido.

- Não sabia que humanos podiam voar

Heero abriu os olhos para encontrar um olho castanho claro. Heero sorriu ao ver Tzen, o Kdariano tinha um ferimento sobre o olho esquerdo, que não lhe permitia abri-lo, algumas escoriações, mas nada tão grave quanto o olho. Ele procurou pelo loiro, mas não o viu e temeu que o mesmo não houvesse sobrevivido. Tzen notou o olhar de Heero vagar ao redor e sabia quem ele procurava.

- Não se preocupe, ele está...vivo.

Heero notou que Tzen teve certa dificuldade em dizer que Aleng estava vivo, ao que parecia o outro Kdariano não deveria estar tão bem, ou ele também estaria ali com eles. Tzen sabia que não havia soado como queria, mas foi impossível não pensar nos ferimentos de Aleng, comparado ao do amigo, o ferimento que cobria seu olho esquerdo, não era nada.

- Vamos temos que deixar a torre, ela não vai agüentar muito tempo.

- Temos que ativar as cargas de energia nas passagens.

- Tudo bem, podemos aciona-las a partir do meu traje, temos que pegar Aleng, eu o deixei do outro lado da estrutura.

Tzen acionou um ponto em seu braço esquerdo, que acionou as cargas de energia, que explodiram pelas passagens, um grande abalo sacudiu toda a montanha. O som repercutiu por todas as galerias, era como se a montanha houvesse sido posta abaixo, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Tzen começou a andar, seguindo pelo caminho que viera, sentiu Heero segurar o seu braço e parou para olhar o humano, não tinham tempo a perder, podia ver que os humanos que lutavam lá embaixo não agüentariam muito tempo.

- Aleng está bem?

- Está vivo...e é isso que importa no momento. Abaixe-se!!!

Tzen empurrou Heero para o chão e acionou o campo de energia do traje envolvendo a ambos, segundos antes de serem atingidos por uma rajada de energia de uma Navpers que conseguiu chegar até ali. Tzen foi jogado contra a estrutura diante da intensidade do impacto, seu traje não era preparado para agüentar disparos de Navpers. Heero viu Tzen cair, mas não desmanchar o escudo, sentia que Tzen não agüentaria um segundo disparo e tinha certeza de que ele viria em poucos segundos.

Um disparo de energia veio, mas do outro lado da estrutura, e não contra eles e sim contra a Navpers que os atacava. Heero olhou e viu Aleng em pé, segurando uma arma Kdariana, com quase o dobro de seu tamanho, seu traje estava rasgado do lado direito e o loiro possuía escoriações por todo o rosto, braço e tórax. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi a ausência da mão direita do Kdariano.

Tzen notou o olhar de Heero sobre Aleng, sabia que o amigo não ficaria quieto no lugar onde o deixara, ele tinha que se meter novamente dentro da nave para pegar um dos canhões da nave. Tzen viu o sorriso de Aleng, enquanto ele se virava para disparar contra as outras duas Navpers que vinham pela passagem. Ele disparou contra a passagem a destruindo sobre a segunda nave que foi soterrada, desviou-se do disparo da primeira que escapara do desmoronamento, enquanto gritava para Tzen e Heero do outro lado.

- Eu não conseguirem detê-la por muito tempo, então sugiro que venham logo para esse lado, para que possamos sair daqui.

Heero levantou-se e acompanhou Tzen até o outro lado, por incrível que pareça havia uma pequena abertura que ligava os dois lados da estrutura, bastava apenas que tivessem cuidado para não pisarem em falso e caírem no meio dos escombros e das chamas. Em poucos mais de alguns minutos, alcançaram Aleng, que parecia se esforçar para não desmaiar. Ele conseguira derrubar a outra Navpers em cima de um grupo de soldados Kdarianos que vinham do outro lado, mas suas energias pareciam estar se esvaindo rapidamente.

De perto Heero pode notar que realmente a mão direita de Aleng havia sido arrancada e que o ferimento sangrava, pelo menos era o que imaginava ser o liquido azulado que escorria do lugar que anteriormente havia uma mão. O ferimento do olho esquerdo de Tzen, também possuía o mesmo liquido azulado, embora em um tom levemente mais escuro. Os Kdarianos notaram o olhar de Heero e ambos sorriram, Tzen ajudou Aleng com o canhão e prepararam-se para descer da estrutura antes, porém responderam a dúvida estampada nos olhos do humano.

- A cor de nosso sangue varia, de acordo com a energia de nossos corpos Heero. O tom azul é predominante em nossa raça, mais ele varia de tom, embora ele possa assumir outras cores.

- Entendo.

Eles conseguiram chegar até o chão, e foram acolhidos pelos outros humanos, que estavam gravemente feridos, mas vivos. Tzen não pode deixar de olhar para o chinês e sorrir levemente o fazendo corar, por algum motivo havia se afeiçoado a ele, mesmo com o outro a rejeitar seus gestos.

- Heero onde está Trowa?

- Ele foi até ao depósito Aleng, ele esta bem apenas com um braço quebrado, e ficara feliz em vê-lo vivo.

Aleng sorriu e sentiu seu corpo fraquejar, sendo amparado por Tzen imediatamente, ele deu um sorriso cansado dizendo que estava bem, mas o amigo sabia que não era completamente verdade. Podia sentir que o padrão de energia de Aleng estava baixando consideravelmente, e entrando em um nível critico, Aleng precisava receber energia e logo.

Aleng olhou para Tzen, sabia que ele conhecia seu atual estado tão bem quanto ele, seu corpo estava esfriando devido à energia que baixava, por causa dos ferimentos. Se seu traje não houvesse sido danificado, ele supriria a falta de energia de seu corpo, o mantendo estável por algumas horas, antes que seu corpo entrasse em colapso. Mas ele danificara seriamente o traje ao amputar sua mão, para conseguir deixar a nave, se não houvesse retirado todo o lado direito do traje, talvez conseguisse faze-lo funcionar parcialmente mantendo estável sua energia, apesar da abertura no tórax.

Heero sabia que Aleng necessitava de cuidados imediatos, podia reconhecer os sinais de falta de energia no Kdariano, Dxmaell passara por ele na primeira vez que se encontraram para conversar e formar uma aliança. Pensar em Dxmaell fez seu peito doer, e ele procurou ignorar a dor, voltando sua atenção para Aleng, precisava ajuda-lo, mas primeiro tinham que sair dali. Eles ouviram outro abalo do lado norte da montanha e sabia que os outros haviam conseguido chegar até o depósito.

- Venham temos que chegar a ala oeste, e cuidar do seu ferimento Aleng.

Eles começaram a caminhar, em direção à outra passagem que ainda se encontrava aberta, não tardaria para que os Kdarianos chegassem até ali através dela.

Io - Lua de Júpiter:

Um homem alto de aparência calma, mantinha preso em seus braços, seu filho que tentava a todo custo solta-se sem sucesso. O homem apenas ria de seus esforços para soltar-se, o rapaz havia expandindo sua energia de forma a tentar soltar-se, mas não adiantara nada, o homem que o segurava era forte demais. Ele não queria chorar na presença do pai, não queria que ele o julgasse fraco, afinal era a primeira vez que se encontravam, mas de alguma forma sabia que seu pai não pensava assim.

Ele parou de se mover, sabia que não conseguiria deixar a nave, eles não deixariam que o fizesse. O homem o soltou e acariciou os fios longos e castanhos de seu cabelo solto, antes de voltar a sentar-se em seu lugar na ponte de comando. Os demais voltaram suas atenções a seus afazeres, ignorando o restante dos acontecimentos seguintes. Ele olhou para os pais exasperado tentando convence-los, apontou para o planeta azul na tela, sua voz demonstrando claramente sua dor e angústia.

- Nós temos que ir ajuda-los

- Nós iremos quando for o momento certo, acalme-se

- Como posso me acalmar sabendo que...

A mulher de cabelos compridos levantou-se do lugar onde estava, e abraçou o rapaz, que mantinha os olhos na tela da nave, sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo e o quanto desejava lutar para salvar seus amigos. Mas ele tinha que esperar que o destino seguisse seu curso até que o mesmo se ligasse ao seu novamente e esse não era o momento.

- Não se preocupe querido.

- Mas eles...

- Veja a ajuda chegou

Ele afastando-se da mulher observou que uma nave seguia em direção a Terra, não entendia o porque dela ainda não estar lá, ela já deveria ter deixado Saturno há muito tempo. Não queria esperar, queria ir até a Terra e ajudar os humanos e não ficar ali os vendo serem derrotados a cada segundo. Ele olhou para o homem, de cabelos compridos que o encarava com um sorriso, seu olhar se tornou escuro, mas obrigou-se a abaixar a cabeça e obedecer.

Sabia que eles não o mantinham ali por escolha, eles apenas seguiam seu destino, assim como ele deveria seguir o seu. Tinha apenas que esperar que ele sobrevivesse até sua chegada. A mulher se aproximou novamente e o abraçou por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Ele está bem não se preocupe. Ele é forte assim como você. Não será derrotado, não é o destino dele meu filho e nem o seu.

- Me desculpe...mãe

A mulher sorriu e o beijou com carinho, quanto tempo havia ansiado ouvi-lo chamá-la assim, ela olhou para seu marido que sacudiu a cabeça, ele também estava feliz por tê-lo encontrado a tempo e por estar ali com eles. Ambos ansiaram pelo momento em que estariam juntos, para ajuda-lo a cumprir seu destino. O homem se levantou e abraçou a esposa e o filho.

- Não se preocupe filho...ele não estará sozinho por muito tempo

Ele deixou que uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos, antes de olhar novamente para tela e observar a nave que ajudaria Heero e os outros seguir para a Terra a toda a velocidade.

_"Logo estaremos juntos novamente Heero". _

Na Terra:

Heero e os outros se encontravam no refugio na ala oeste, haviam conseguido chegar lá sem muitos problemas, mas sabiam que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que os Kdarianos captassem suas energias e chegassem até eles. Aleng se encontrava deitado em uma das camas, que ainda estavam inteiras, Tzen estava tentando passar sua energia ao amigo, mas seu padrão de energia também estava baixo e ele não conseguia dar-lhe energia suficiente. Aleng entendia que era arriscado para ambos, e não queria que o amigo se sacrificasse por ele.

- Vão.

- Não!!

Aleng sorriu diante da veemência de Tzen, sabia que seria um fardo a mais para eles e não desejava ser um estorvo durante a fuga deles. Ele acariciou o rosto do amigo, precisava faze-lo entender que era hora de deixa-lo, ele não conseguiria restabelecer sua energia a um nível satisfatório sem colocar a si mesmo em perigo.

- É preciso Tzen..você sabe disso.

- Não Aleng...você vai conseguir

- Tzen tem razão Aleng, não vamos deixa-lo aqui...

Heero não pode terminar de falar, pois um movimento do lado de fora os deixara alerta. Ele sinalizou para Wu-Fei e os outros dois que se colocassem em posição, a maçaneta se mexeu e porta abriu, a katana de Wu-Fei parou a apenas alguns centímetros do pescoço de Trowa. Eles respiraram aliviados e todos sorriram, Trowa e mais cinco humanos entraram no alojamento. Heero abraçou o amigo e se afastou, foi quando Trowa viu Tzen e Aleng, sem esperar correu até eles, ajoelhando ao lado da cama, chamando o nome do Kdariano que tinha os olhos fechados.

- Aleng....Aleng....

Aleng abriu os olhos com dificuldade, encontrando a íris verde a observa-lo com preocupação, o nome do moreno deixou seus lábios com dificuldade, em seu intimo ele desejava vê-lo ainda mais uma vez, antes que chegasse sua hora.

- Trowa...

-

Trowa olhou para o corpo de Aleng e seus olhos pararam sob a mão amputada, ele sentiu como se sua própria mão houvesse sido arrancada, e ele passou a mão pelo rosto pálido do Kdariano que amava. A pele estava fria e seus olhos transmitiam dor, ainda assim Aleng foi capaz de sorrir, e com a mão que ainda possuía acariciou o rosto de Trowa, antes de desfalecer. Trowa voltou-se para Tzen, que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Ele está morrendo?

- Sim...o padrão de energia dele, esta muito baixo e eu não posso elevá-lo sozinho, ele não permitiu que os outros ajudassem.

Trowa pensou rápido, ele não desejava perder Aleng, não agora que descobrira que sobrevivera a queda da nave, se pudesse passar sua energia a ele.

- Há uma forma de passar minha energia a ele através de você?

O olho de Tzen brilhou e ele sacudiu a cabeça, como não pensara nisso. Ele poderia reconstruir parcialmente o traje de Aleng de forma que ele restabelecesse a energia dele e a mantivesse por algumas horas. Tzen ligou seu traje ao de Aleng e elevou sua mão ao rosto de Trowa para que pudesse absorve-lo.

- Eu vou absorver uma parte de sua energia e passa-la ao traje de Aleng através do meu, dessa forma o traje dele poderá ser parcialmente reconstruído, pelo menos o lado direito, que é o que controla o fluxo de energia. Isso o manterá vivo por mais algumas horas.

- Faça...

Tzen elevou sua energia e começou a absorver a energia de Trowa aos poucos, ela fluiu por seu traje e se espalhou sobre o corpo de Aleng que ainda se encontrava imóvel. Trowa podia sentir um formigamento em sua pele e uma sensação de fraqueza, mas não desistiria de ajudar Aleng, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida.

Trowa fechou os olhos e sentiu que estava mergulhando na escuridão, seu corpo oscilou e Heero o amparou quando Tzen afastou sua mão de seu rosto. Heero olhou preocupado para Trowa que abria os olhos devagar.

- Você está bem?

- Sim Heero, apenas um pouco tonto.

- Você se sentira melhor em alguns minutos Trowa não se preocupe.

Trowa sacudiu a cabeça para Tzen, observando com atenção o loiro deitado. Em poucos segundos o lado direito do traje de Aleng, começou a expandir-se cobrindo o braço inteiro, fechando-se sobre o ferimento, que anteriormente residia à mão de Aleng. Logo após isso, Tzen novamente começou a passar sua energia ao amigo, que abriu os olhos claros.

- Obrigado Tzen

O Kdariano sorriu retirando os fios claros de sua testa, antes de beija-lo e se levantar para dar lugar ao humano de olhos verdes.

- De nada, mas não agradeça a mim, e sim a ele.

- Eu sei.

Aleng segurou a mão de Trowa se levantando levemente para beija-lo nos lábios. Eles se afastaram e Trowa o abraçou com o braço que não estava quebrado, fazendo o Kdariano repousar a cabeça em seu peito. Sabiam que não tinham muito tempo, apenas mais algumas horas, mas isso não os impedia de ter esperanças. Trowa ouviu Aleng soluçar contra seu peito, e o apertou fortemente, ignorando a dor de seu braço quebrado sendo pressionado entre seus corpos.

Heero olhou para os dois e depois para seus companheiros, eles precisavam sair dali de alguma maneira, mas antes precisavam saber onde se encontrava o inimigo.

Nave de batalha Kdariana:

Arcom havia chegado a Terra há alguns minutos e não estava nada satisfeito com as noticias, como eles haviam sumido, eles não poderiam ter escapado, tinham que estar dentro da montanha. Como simples vermes conseguiam resistir tanto, isso era inconcebível.

- Encontre-os...force-os a deixar a montanha, derrube-a em cima deles, mas faça-os deixa-la.

- Sim tenente

O soldado deixou a presença de Arcom imediatamente, para acatar suas ordens, uma tropa foi enviada, para localizar padrões de energia dentro da montanha. Os humanos não poderiam se esconder por muito tempo.

Uma hora depois: Ala oeste da montanha:

O grupo que saíra para verificar, onde se encontravam os Kdarianos retornara, mas não trouxera noticias agradáveis. Heero decidira que teriam que sair da montanha, de onde se encontravam podiam ouvir o barulho dos disparos feitos pelos Kdarianos, abrindo passagem pelas rochas. A cada minuto, eles se aproximavam de onde estavam, seguindo por certo seus padrões de energia.

Todos estavam cientes de que caminhavam em direção a suas mortes, mas estavam dispostos a morrer lutando do que permanecerem escondidos aguardando o fim. Eles não eram um grande número, mas para eles eram como um pequeno exército. Heero se levantou caminhando até o centro de onde se encontravam, havia determinação e coragem em seus olhos e era isso que seus homens esperavam dele. Era isso que os fizera resistir até ali e era assim que os enfrentariam até o fim.

- Foi um prazer lutar ao lado de cada um de vocês, mas chegou o momento de mostrar que não somos uma raça que se deixara absorver sem lutar. Nossas mortes hoje, não serão em vão, pois outros viram, seguindo nossos passos, tudo que podemos desejar e que eles consigam o que não conseguimos hoje. Nossa liberdade.

Todos balançaram a cabeça em acordo, sabiam que seus atos não seriam esquecidos, pelo menos não por aqueles que conseguiram escapar. Pois eles lembrariam a seus filhos e aos filhos de seus filhos e aos que sobreviverem as próximas eras. De que não poderiam subjugá-los para sempre, que eles se levantariam para lutar por suas vidas e por sua liberdade, que enquanto houvesse um humano caminhando pela Terra, a raça humana resistiria até a sua total extinção.

Heero pegou a arma de Dxmaell em suas mãos, olhando para ela por alguns segundos, fechou os olhos desejando que pudesse encontra-lo em breve no lugar onde sua alma descansava. Os abriu e ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos mostravam o mesmo brilho frio pelo qual era conhecido, ele caminhou até a porta, sendo seguido pelos outros. Seu ultimo pensamento ao atravessa-la foi para o Kdariano e para seu filho não nascido, ele os encontraria em breve.

Alguns minutos depois:

A situação não era nada boa, os Kdarianos pareciam uma praga de gafanhotos, quanto mais os matava, mais deles apareciam. Eles haviam conseguido sair da montanha, mas estavam encurralados por todos os lados a mercê deles. Heero tocou o crucifixo pensando em Dxmaell, como Aleng lhe dissera para fazer, sabia que havia chegado sua hora, não tinham mais meios para lutar. Olhou para seus companheiros, todos estavam feridos e cansados, mas continuavam a lutar, por algum motivo lembrou-se das palavras de Aleng a cerca da ajuda que viria.

_"Esse seria um ótimo momento para que ela chegasse"._

Aleng estava cansado, havia gastado muito da energia de seu traje, o que fizera despertar a dor de sua inexistente mão direita, felizmente o cansaço a estava amortecendo ou certamente já teria caído por causa da dor. Ele olhou para Trowa que estava com o braço quebrado, mas que ainda mostrava-se um oponente a altura de um bom combate. __

Tzen olhou para o céu sua visão um tanto embaçada pelo ferimento, duas naves de batalha, 105 Navpers e 50 soldados contra 30 humanos, chegava a ser absurdo e engraçado. Das 250 Navpers enviadas, 80 haviam sido destruídas dentro da montanha, quando obstruíram as passagens. As outras 65 foram destruídas pelas armas de energia que conseguiram pegar e pela Navpers que ele e Aleng haviam conseguido roubar quando ainda estavam dentro da montanha.

Mas agora não tinham meios de se salvarem, estavam encurralados e a mercê das tropas que um dia fizeram parte, bastaria um disparo de qualquer uma das naves de batalha para que fossem mortos imediatamente. Mas o que parecia, Arcom e o Conselho tinham planos diferentes quanto a isso.

O Conselho...haviam ficado surpresos ao verem Zhetryus: A nave do Conselho, pousada a apenas alguns kilometros deles, agora escondida pelo sistema de camuflagem, certamente tinham vindo assistir de perto a derrotada da resistência, como Arcom mesmo lhes dissera. O tenente Kdariano, tinha em seus olhos em um misto de ironia e raiva, pois não havia conseguido quebrar o olhar de Heero que se parecia muito com o de Dxmaell.

O olhar de Tzen encontrou-se com o de Heero, que mesmo se encontrando em tal posição não demonstrava sua derrota, o humano ainda não havia se rendido e sabia que nunca o faria. Ele estava apenas aguardando o momento certo para agir, sabia que o humano tinha algo em mente, pelo pouco tempo que conviveu com ele aprendera a identificar suas ações e seus gestos. Ele era sem dúvida um líder nato, assim como Dxmaell o fora.

Eles precisavam apenas de uma brecha, apenas isso. Mesmo morrendo levariam uma parte dos inimigos junto com eles. Sabia que mesmo que outros assumiriam seus lugares, e que perdessem essa batalha, não perderiam a guerra. Não enquanto os humanos mantivessem o espírito que os levara até ali, e enquanto desejassem sua liberdade, sabia que eles jamais desistiriam.

Aleng sentiu o braço de Trowa em sua cintura e sorriu para o humano, encostando-se nele. Trowa olhou para o Kdariano junto a si, não haviam tido muito tempo juntos, e nem a chance de aprofundarem a relação deles, mas sentiam-se felizes pelo simples fato de saberem que morreriam juntos e pelo que acreditavam.

Arcom se aproximou de Heero, olhando dentro da íris escura, ele iria dar um fim a isso. Mataria o humano assim como fizera com Dxmaell, e finalmente teria o respeito que merecia e o valor que sempre deveria ter sido seu perante os olhos do Conselho.

- Bem humanos, devo dizer que vocês foram um estorvo maior do que imaginava, mas sua patética resistência termina agora.

Heero caminhou até Arcom aproximando-se, seu olhar demonstrava claramente sua raiva e ódio pela sua presença, ele não parecia nem um pouco amedrontado. Mesmo contra a vontade, tinha que reconhecer que nunca, nenhuma outra raça oferecera tanta resistência e tanto valor em batalha quanto os humanos. Mesmo frente ao seu fim, o humano a sua frente não demonstrava temor algum, e por alguns instantes se pegou pensando de onde vinha sua força.

- Nossa morte não será em vão Arcom. Não vai parar o que começamos, enquanto houver um único humano vivo, nós iremos nos opor contra vocês.

- Então a raça será extinta, como todos as outras. Embora dessa vez, não seja pela mão de Dxmaell, uma vez que eu o matei.

Os olhos de Heero se estreitaram diante das palavras sarcásticas de Arcom, a respeito da morte de Dxmaell, ele fez menção de investir contra o Kdariano, mas os soldados Kdarianos apontaram suas armas contra Heero, o fazendo parar. Heero sorriu cinicamente e suas palavras tiveram o poder de arrancar o sorriso dos lábios de Arcom, por alguns instantes.

- Você não o matou Arcom!? Que eu saiba você usou uma máquina para mata-lo, pois se tivesse que enfrenta-lo pessoalmente ele o teria matado. Você não é forte como ele, até mesmo o Conselho sabe disso, você nunca será como Dxmaell. Você se esconde atrás de seus soldados, incapaz de enfrentar-me sozinho.

Tzen deu um pequeno sorriso que não passou despercebido a Arcom. Com um gesto Arcom ordenou que abaixassem as armas voltadas contra o humano, aproximou-se de Heero olhando em seus olhos, podia ver a força de Dxmaell dentro deles. A mesma força que ansiava e o assustava no antigo comandante. Heero deu um sorriso cínico antes de falar em Kdariano com Arcom o deixando ainda mais irritado por saber que Dxmaell compartilhara com o humano seus conhecimentos.

- Eu vou matá-lo Arcom e vingar a morte de Dxmaell e de meu filho

Arcom deu um sorriso cínico e se preparava para responder quando, uma das naves de batalha que se encontrava no chão foi atingida na proa por um disparo. Ele olhou ao redor não vendo o autor do disparo, um segundo e terceiro disparo foi feito novamente um contra a nave de batalha, outro contra os soldados Kdarianos. Eles começaram a ser dispersar assumindo posições de combate contra o inimigo invisível que os atacava.

Arcom praguejou e se afastou de Heero, que se viu cercado por soldados Kdarianos o fazendo recuar de volta ao grupo. Arcom seguia em direção a segunda nave de batalha, quando um disparo o fez recuar, esbravejando obrigou-se a se colocar junto aos soldados. Ordenando que as duas naves de batalha que não haviam sido avariadas levantassem vôo e destruíssem quem ousara atirar contra eles.

- Descubram quem disparou e derrubem

As Navpers uma a uma estavam sendo varridas do céu, fazendo com que o cerco contra os humanos fosse aberto, criando a brecha que precisavam para lutar. Heero e os outros atacaram os Kdarianos a sua volta, para conseguirem escapar, não sabiam quem os estava ajudando, mas se eram inimigos dos Kdarianos, eram mais do que bem-vindos como amigos, independente de quem fosse.

As naves de batalha não conseguiam encontrar em seus monitores, a nave que disparava contra eles, que tipo de tecnologia seus inimigos usavam que era capaz de camufla-los enquanto disparavam contra eles? E não era apenas isso, os disparos eram precisos e diretos em seus pontos mais vulneráveis, era como se soubessem onde deveriam atingir.

Na nave inimiga:

Um jovem de cabelos longos loiros se encontrava, sentado na cadeira de comando, um sorriso pairava sobre seus lábios finos, e uma centelha de ironia brilhava em seus olhos azuis. Sabia que seus inimigos não tinham nem idéia de quem os atacava, e nem poderiam. Era impressionante o poderio de fogo que a nave possuía, ele havia pensado em tudo como sempre, tinha que reconhecer sua inteligência e superioridade.

Ninguém em toda Kdra poderia ser comparado a ele, sua inteligência, beleza, força e liderança eram incomparáveis e insuperáveis e saber que o mesmo confiara a ele o comando da nave e a responsabilidade de ajudar os humanos.... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de um dos soldados, um jovem recruta de cabelos ruivos e olhos esverdeados.

- Tenente Zemqse

- Sim soldado.

- Uma das naves de batalha já se encontra inoperante senhor.

- Excelente. Continue o ataque, temos que abrir uma brecha maior para que os humanos escaparem, continuem a derrubar as Navpers, e a atacar as duas naves de batalha.

- Sim tenente.

Quando o soldado começou a se afastar Zemqse o chamou novamente.

- Soldado Theyou.

- Sim tenente Zemqse

- Informe que a tropa de terra deve ir agora, e ajudar os humanos, colocando-os na posição e ao alcance do escudo.

- Sim senhor

Zemqse se levantou e aproximou-se da tela a sua frente, ela mostrava a batalha que os Kdarianos travavam contra os humanos, era uma luta desigual em sua opinião. Pode ver Aleng e Tzen junto aos humanos, os oficiais de confiança de Dxmaell, ele sempre almejara estar entre eles, embora a confiança que Dxmaell depositara nele, durante o Cyarpks jamais seria esquecida ou desmerecida no que dependesse de si. Ele faria de tudo para honrar a confiança que Dxmaell depositara nele.

A batalha já durava há quase duas horas, e até o momento Arcom não conseguira descobrir quem estava à frente da nave que ainda não se revelara. Sabia que eram Kdarianos, na verdade todos os Kdarianos, que supostamente haviam sido mortos ou desaparecido nos últimos anos, enquanto estavam na Terra. Sabia que deveria haver a mão de Dxmaell, em tudo isso, embora não conseguisse imaginar como o mesmo fizera.

Todas as Navpers já haviam sido derrubadas, quase todo o contingente que trouxera havia sido subjugado pelos traidores Kdarianos, suas habilidades em combate corpo a corpo era ligeiramente superior. Muitos pelo que se lembrava, haviam sido certamente treinados pessoalmente por Dxmaell ou por seus oficiais, podia reconhecer isso na forma como lutavam. A derrota deles parecia quase certa, apenas uma das naves de batalha ainda se encontrava em condições de combate, mas de nada adiantava se não podiam ver o inimigo.

Não sabia o porque do Conselho ainda não haver interferido, na batalha. Sabia que Zhetryus era capaz de enfrentar qualquer nave, mesmo ela estando camuflada, nada poderia barrar seus disparos, sua fonte de energia vinha do próprio Conselho de Kdra. E ninguém se opunha ao Conselho.

Io - Lua de Júpiter:

- Está na hora. O momento se aproxima, o momento em que o destino de Kdra será escrito

- Sim...o momento pelo qual esperávamos, o renascimento de Kdra, o destino que ele nasceu para cumprir. Onde ele está?

- Eu o mandei descansar um pouco, ainda está muito preocupado com o humano.

- Não posso censurá-lo, eu também me sentiria assim se você estivesse em perigo.

A mulher sorriu e se aproximou do comandante da nave, acariciando-lhe o rosto, tão parecido com o do filho, os mesmo traços marcantes, a mesma coragem e valor. Ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés e o beijou com suavidade, antes de se encaminhar para deixar a ponte de comando, antes de sair, porém, ela parou e virou-se para o homem que aceitara como marido.

- Eu vou avisa-lo

O homem balançou a cabeça em acordo, sabia como ela se sentia, a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma. Não havia segredos entre eles, e nem poderia, não depois do que passaram juntos, do que tiveram que fazer para garantir que Kdra pudesse reviver um dia. Apaixonara-se por ela, no instante em que a vira, antes mesmo dela o ter escolhido como pai de seu filho, faria qualquer coisa por ela. Assim como faria pelo rapaz que era seu filho, a criança que tivera de abandonar ainda bebê, ele dera a outro a responsabilidade de cria-lo e zelar por sua segurança.

Tinha orgulho do rapaz que seu filho se tornara, um jovem forte e corajoso, que não se deixou dobrar pelas leis do Conselho ou por suas vontades. Seu filho vivia para o bem de Kdra, pelo dia em que retornaria a seu planeta e o levaria a prosperidade e a glória do passado.

- Zayrius leve-nos a toda velocidade em direção a Terra.

- Sim comandante

Enquanto isso na Terra:

Heero possuía um ferimento profundo na perna, o conseguira enquanto lutava contra Arcom, conseguira localizar o Kdariano que matara Dxmaell e seu filho no meio da batalha e fora atrás dele. O faria pagar pelo que fizera. Conseguira atingi-lo na altura do ombro, mas não era um ferimento tão sério quanto gostaria.

Arcom não imaginava que o humano lutasse tão bem, a arma que ele segurava pertencia a Dxmaell, já a vira com ele antes, mas não pretendia ser derrotado pela arma de um morto ou por um humano. O ferimento que causara na perna direita do humano sangrava, o que lhe fornecia uma certa vantagem. Ele girou o corpo aparando o golpe que deceparia seu braço a partir do ombro, ganhando apenas um ferimento leve no mesmo, nada muito sério. Pela expressão no rosto do humano, podia perceber que o mesmo ficara furioso por não ter conseguido feri-lo como gostaria.

- Você não vai conseguir me derrotar humano, mesmo usando a arma que pertenceu a Dxmaell. Ele morreu pelas minhas mãos, da mesma forma que você morrerá.

- Eu jamais morrei, pelas suas mãos Arcom, você não tem...

Heero deu um sorriso cínico, antes de girar e atingir Arcom na cabeça com o cabo da arma. O Kdariano perdeu o equilíbrio momentaneamente, mas foi o suficiente para que Heero o chutasse no rosto, ferindo o Kdariano. Ele pode notar o olhar de fúria de Arcom, diante do simples ferimento, o Kdariano limpou o sangue que escorria do lado da boca, ele iria derrotar o humano e o faria pagar pela sua ousadia.

- Veremos humano

Arcom pegou sua arma, que era semelhante a um bastão, sendo que na extremidade dele saia um facho de energia, ele investiu furiosamente contra Heero que se defendeu com a arma de Dxmaell. Os dois entraram em uma luta acirrada, mas Arcom não se deixaria vencer tão facilmente, ele atingiu Heero no abdômen provocando um ferimento profundo nele, foi com prazer que viu humano se curvar de dor, no entanto mesmo ferido Heero não deixara cair à arma que segurava.

Heero sentia uma dor terrível, seu abdômen ardia devido à queimadura causada pela arma de energia de Arcom, olhou para o ferimento, vendo a carne queimada e dilacerada. Não sabia como não havia soltado a arma de Dxmaell, já começa a sentir-se fraco devido à perda de sangue, podia ouvir a risada de Arcom, o cinismo velado em cada uma de suas palavras.

- Eu tive o prazer de matá-lo.

- Cale-se!!!!

- O que foi!? Não gosta de ouvir a verdade? Ele morreu gritando como...qual o nome mesmo que vocês costumam usar?

- .....

- Ah! sim....ele morreu gritando como um porco.

- Maldito!!!!

Heero sentia que toda sua dor era substituída pela fúria que se elevara dentro de si. Ele encarou Arcom o mais friamente fazendo o Kdariano inconscientemente recuar diante de seu olhar. A raiva reluzia nos olhos azul cobalto de Heero, ele iria cala-lo para sempre e de uma vez por todas. Heero lembrou-se das palavras de Dxmaell quando ele e seus oficiais os ensinaram sobre seu estilo de combate.

Alguns meses atrás:

Heero se aproximou lentamente e o mais silenciosamente possível, não queria tirar a concentração do Kdariano, embora soubesse que Dxmaell já deveria ter conhecimento de sua presença. Não desejava atrapalha-lo, Tzen lhe disse que Dxmaell não se juntaria a eles durante o jantar, pois desejava treinar sozinho. No entanto Heero desejava vê-lo e tentar entender a atração que começava a sentir pelo comandante das tropas kdarianas.

Heero viu com admiração a foice de energia cortar o ar, deixando um risco esverdeado. Havia precisão, força e beleza nos gestos de Dxmaell, a longa trança chicoteando o ar, cada vez que o Kdariano girava o corpo e golpeava o vazio com sua arma. Ele parecia lutar com um inimigo invisível, a cada golpe, seus gestos se tornavam mais ágeis e sua arma irradiava um brilho mais intenso, como se acompanhasse a força da pessoa que a manejava. Por um instante ela mudou a tonalidade para uma próxima ao violeta, então de repente Dxmaell parou e o brilho da arma se extinguiu.

Dxmaell virou-se para Heero que ainda o observava, eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, apenas se observando em silêncio, até que Dxmaell começou a caminhar em sua direção. Alguns fios haviam soltado-se da longa trança e balançavam ao vento emoldurando a beleza que era seu rosto. Quando Dxmaell parou próximo a Heero, o Kdariano não pode deixar de sentir um ligeiro estremecimento por todo o corpo, mas procurou ignorar a sensação. No entanto ao ouvir a voz do humano, o estremecimento aumentou, assim como a estranha sensação que sentia quando estavam juntos.

- Espero não tê-lo atrapalhado.

- Não me atrapalhou. Queria falar comigo?

Eles começaram a caminhar, enquanto Dxmaell prendia sua arma nas costas. Heero o observou curioso e Dxmaell notou-lhe o olhar intrigado perguntando o que o intrigava.

- O que foi Heero?

- E que quando você nos salvou na nave mãe, o feixe de energia de sua arma, possuía um brilho esverdeado como a poucos instantes, mas por alguns segundos ela pareceu mudar...

- A tonalidade do brilho.

- Sim.

- Eu construí essa arma, ela possui um núcleo de energia independente, de forma que ela funciona sem uma fonte de energia constante. No entanto ela também pode ser alimentada, com minha energia o que faz com que o feixe dela fique mais poderoso e assuma a tonalidade de minha energia vital.

- Então ela utiliza sua energia, além do núcleo que possui?

- Sim...exatamente isso.

- Entendo...mas como funciona?

- Aqui veja?

Dxmaell parou e retirou a arma de suas costas, se aproximando de Heero, e mostrando o cabo da arma, na ponta dela havia um pequeno botão. Ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram, fazendo com que Dxmaell enrubescesse. Ele afastou-se e Heero soltou a respiração que não sabia ter prendido.

- As duas partes devem estar unidas, pressionado o botão você faz com que sua energia comece a ser absorvida através das mãos pelo cabo e seja dirigida ao núcleo fundindo as duas fontes de energia. No entanto isso cansa muito, por isso deve ser feito uma única vez.

_"Uma única vez...eu farei por você Dxmaell"._

Heero respirou fundo, ignorando a dor de seus ferimentos, uniu as duas partes da arma de Dxmaell e pressionou o botão acionando o mecanismo que absorveria sua energia e a uniria ao núcleo da arma. Podia sentir sua energia sendo absorvida, não tinha muito tempo antes de cair esgotado pelo esforço. Ele investiu contra Arcom que continuava a rir e a falar que matara Dxmaell como um animal.

Arcom não teve tempo de reagir, viu apenas que o feixe de energia da arma que o humano segurava oscilar do verde para o branco antes de ter seu corpo partido ao meio. Assim que atingiu o corpo de Arcom, com toda força que conseguia e ver o olhar surpreso do Kdariano, Heero tombou sem forças para manter-se de pé. Tzen que assistia de perto a luta, atento para ajudar o humano caso fosse necessário amparou seu corpo, antes que o mesmo tocasse o chão.

O humano estava esgotado, ele não sabia que a arma de Dxmaell tinha essa habilidade, mas de alguma forma o humano sabia e a utilizara para derrotar seu inimigo, independente das conseqüências em seu corpo. Tzen olhou em volta, milagrosamente eles estavam ganhando a batalha, pois até o momento o Conselho não havia se manifestado, mas sabia que eles ainda estavam ali, apenas esperando. Ao que parecia a esperava havia terminado, pois um raio cruzou o céu e momentaneamente todos pararam de lutar, parecia que o raio iria seguir até o alto, mas ele encontrou seu alvo e o atingiu.

Zemqse praguejou ao ter a nave atingida, como poderiam tê-los acertado, sabia que não era nenhuma das naves de batalha, pois as três naves se encontravam destruídas. Um segundo disparo foi feito e uma parte da ponte de comando, ficou avariada, ainda assim os escudos e a camuflagem estavam agüentando. Havia apenas uma nave em toda a Kdra capaz de localizar uma nave camuflada: Zhetryus. Mas onde ela estava? Ele foi até os monitores e sentou-se no lugar do soldado que operava os sistemas, tinha que localizar a origem dos disparos. Com a voz fria ordenou, aos soldados da ponte que se preparassem, ele tinha uma idéia, esperava apenas que ela desse resultado.

- Preparar para desviar toda a energia da nave para os canhões dois e três, ao meu comando

- Mas senhor isso fará com que o escudo caia.

- Eu sei soldado, mas não cairei antes de destruir o inimigo conosco

- Sim senhor

Zemqse sabia que haveria um terceiro disparo, precisava apenas agüentar o suficiente para revidar, Zhetryus não podia fazer disparos consecutivos, precisava de alguns segundos para faze-lo e esse seria o tempo necessário para atingir e destruir seu sistema de defesa. O terceiro disparo veio e os atingiu em cheio na proa da nave, Zemqse localizou a origem do disparou e deu a ordem.****

- Agora!!!

A energia foi desviada para os dois canhões e eles dispararam contra Zhetryus, que recebeu quatro disparos consecutivos derrubando os escudos e a camuflagem da nave. Eles não tiveram tempo de comemorar, pois no mesmo instante em que atingiram a nave do Conselho, eles também foram atingidos pelo disparo feito por Zhetryus. Infelizmente com os escudos abaixados, pelo desvio da energia para os canhões, o casco da nave rompeu e o sistema de camuflagem caiu revelando a nave que começou a cair.

Heero despertou ajudado por um Kdariano que repartiu um pouco de sua energia com ele. Ele teve a chance de ver uma enorme nave, caindo aos pedaços, era sem sombra de dúvidas uma nave impressionante, mesmo caindo ela ainda disparava contra a nave do Conselho. Eles se dispersaram, procurando sair o mais rápido possível de perto dos destroços da nave, que caia.

Tzen e Aleng procuraram ajudar os outros, a luta que parecia já ganha teve uma reviravolta surpreendente. Eles viram um novo contingente vindo de Zhetryus e já não possuíam mais forças ou meios para derrotá-los, a nave que os ajudara até pouco tempo encontrava-se agora no chão. Eles viram Zemqse da casa de Cyrthãs, sair da nave, mas o mesmo deveria estar morto, pois Dxmaell o matara durante o Cyarpks. Mas o que parecia a morte do tenente havia sido planejada por Dxmaell e agora eles lutavam lado a lado contra os soldados que avançavam.

Na órbita da Terra:

- Parece que o Conselho decidiu, entrar na batalha, embora eles não costumem sujar as próprias mãos.

- Eles precisam de nós

- E nós vamos ajudá-los meu filho.

Dos trinta humanos, restavam apenas dez agora, assim como trinta dos Kdarianos que vieram ajuda-los, mas o número deles era insuficiente para os cento e cinqüenta Kdarianos saídos de Zhetryus. Eles iriam perder, estavam feridos e cansados demais para continuar a lutar, era apenas uma questão de tempo até serem subjugados para sempre.

Quando tudo parecia perdido, de repente o céu começou a se encher de nuvens, que adquiriram um tom amarelo avermelhado, era como se o céu estivesse em chamas. Então por detrás das nuvens uma nave gigantesca com o dobro de tamanho da Zhetryus, surgiu rasgando o manto de nuvens e cobrindo com sua sombra o chão abaixo dela. A nave do Conselho começou a disparar, contra a nova nave, mas seus disparos não pareciam nem ao menos arranhar a nave que estacionou a apenas alguns metros a cima da Zhetryus.

Aleng e Tzen nunca tinham visto uma nave como esta, ela era enorme e parecia incrivelmente poderosa. Ao que parecia estavam todos surpresos, com o surgimento da nave, que continuava a ser atingida, mas sem dano algum pela Zhetryus. A nave desconhecida fez um único disparo, mas foi o suficiente para que Zhetryus parasse de disparar, o raio vermelho atingiu Zhetryus diretamente no centro e foi possível notar a energia avermelhada do disparo percorrer todo o casco.

Por um pequeno descuido Tzen foi atingido no braço, nada comparado ao restante dos ferimentos que cobriam seu corpo, mas isso o fez voltar sua atenção ao Kdariano que o atingira. Eles estavam ainda no meio de uma batalha, todos lutavam procurando ignorar a nave parada quase em cima deles. A nave se abriu e uma rampa desceu até o chão, por ela um contingente de oitenta homens, desceu e começou a atacar os Kdarianos que obedeciam ao Conselho, eles usavam trajes parecidos com os deles, mas não pareciam Kdarianos, embora se assemelhassem e muito com eles.

A raça desconhecida estava vencendo facilmente os Kdarianos e pareciam divertir-se enquanto lutavam. A forma como lutavam lembrava as histórias contadas pelos antigos. Sobre os antigos habitantes de Kdra, uma raça conhecida pelo seu gosto pelas batalhas e combates. Eles não pareciam temer nada, lutavam com coragem e força, jamais haviam visto guerreiros tão fortes e destemidos, como os que agora lutavam ao lado deles. Heero tentava se manter de pé e lutando, mas seus ferimentos o estavam exaurindo, e ele por pouco não foi atingido mortalmente pelo Kdariano que o atacava. O golpe foi amparado e o kdariano foi derrubado por um dos homens saído da nave que chegara.

- Obrigado.

- De nada...você está bem?

- Vou sobreviver. Quem são vocês? E por que nos ajudam?

O homem de cabelos longos e de tom preto quase azulado sorriu, antes de golpear outro Kdariano que investiu contra ele.

- Somos Arianos. E o motivo saberá em breve...

- Parem!!!

Um grito foi ouvido ordenando que parassem de lutar, mas não parecia que alguém estivesse disposto a obedecer ao comando da voz, que soara imperiosa. O Ariano junto a Heero sorriu e correu para atacar outro Kdariano, Aleng, Trowa se aproximaram de Heero, o ajudando a não cair. Heero pretendia falar alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo, pois a nave ariana se abriu novamente e todos puderam sentir uma densa energia emanando da entrada da nave.

Um homem de cabelos compridos veio caminhando pela rampa da nave, olhando com atenção a batalha que acontecia. Heero notou o tom dos cabelos do homem que aparecera, era parecido e muito com o tom dos cabelos de Dxmaell. O homem estava vestido semelhante aos demais Arianos, a diferença era que sua roupa lembrava-o de um guerreiro medieval, com uma capa longa e uma espada, e sua atitude altiva parecia exigir respeito e reverência.

- Parem Arianos e irmãos Kdarianos, reverenciem seu príncipe e o novo governante de Kdra.

Uma nova energia começou a fluir da entrada da nave, ela era poderosa, tão poderosa que os Kdarianos tinham dificuldades de manter-se em pé. Heero e os outros viram quando os soldados Arianos se curvaram antes mesmo que o ocupante da nave saísse, um a um os Kdarianos foram obrigados a curvar-se diante da energia do ser que não sabia quem era. O homem que falara virou-se para a entrada da nave e curvou-se diante da pessoa que caminhava em sua direção, o rosto coberto pelo capuz negro de sua capa. Por algum motivo Heero sentiu seu coração disparar, mas foi ao ouvir o nome do príncipe dos Arianos que ele pensou estar sonhando.

- Reverenciem a Dxmaell da casa de Klaryos, príncipe dos Arianos e o governante de Kdra.

Continua....

**1**Navpers seria as naves de perseguição Kdariana. Pilotadas por apenas um piloto, velozes, com um poder de fogo similar a uma nave de batalha, mas em um tamanho menor o que permite entrar em espaços pequenos, sem comprometer sua mobilidade.

**2** Zhetryus nome da nave comandada por Dxmaell, que levou o império Kdar a conquistar cada um dos planetas invadidos. Ela tem o poder de fogo de 10 naves de batalha Kdariana.


	11. Capítulo IX

A Invasão

Capitulo IX - Um novo Começo ou Uma Despedida?

Heero não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira, como era possível que a pessoa de quem o homem falava fosse realmente Dxmaell.

_"Isso é impossível! Ele morreu...eu o vi morrer"._

Heero sentiu-se fraquejar e foi amparado pelo Ariano a seu lado. Aleng olhou para Tzen confuso, assim como os outros. Eles haviam visto a execução de Dxmaell na câmara de Kexdra, e sabiam que ninguém sobreviveria à ela. Então como aquele Ariano podia dizer que Dxmaell estava vivo, e era o novo governante de Kdra? Não podiam negar que a energia que sentiam da figura encoberta era parecida com a do amigo Kdariano, mas está era infinitamente muito mais poderosa que a de Dxmaell.

O jovem aproximou-se do homem curvado a sua frente e tocou-lhe o ombro fazendo-o levantar, ainda com a cabeça coberta. Procurou com os olhos a pessoa que buscava. Viu o humano apoiado a um de seu povo. Notou os ferimentos o que fez seu coração afligir-se por um momento, levando a mão ao capuz, e deixou que o mesmo escorregasse por sua cabeça revelando-lhe o rosto. Imediatamente seu olhar prendeu-se ao do humano, que o olhava surpreso e emocionado.

- Dxmaell...

Dxmaell leu nos lábios de Heero, seu nome sendo pronunciado com amor e emoção. Sentiu que lágrimas caiam por seu rosto e fez menção de ir até ele, mas foi impedido por seu pai que segurou-lhe o braço.

Você tem um dever a cumprir, não se preocupe; eu cuidarei para que ele seja tratado devidamente. 

Dxmaell sabia que tinha responsabilidades para com seu povo e não poderia deixar o Conselho escapar. Procurou enxugar as lágrimas, recolocando a máscara de frieza a qual se acostumara a usar desde pequeno. Uowans deu um meio sorriso diante da mudança de atitude e olhar do filho. Sem dúvida ele havia sido bem criado quanto a não demonstrar temor ao enfrentar seus inimigos. Sabia que o fato de deixar o humano a cuidados de outros para ter que ir enfrentar o Conselho não o agradava. Eram iguais quanto ao cuidado e possessividade para com os que conseguiam alcançar seus corações.

Mesmo contrariado Dxmaell balançou a cabeça em acordo, e começou a descer a rampa em direção a Zhetryus, enquanto ouvia seu nome ser aclamado pelos Arianos. Seu olhar cruzou mais uma vez com o de Heero e lhe sorriu, antes que seu semblante voltasse a ficar sério. Uowans viu o filho caminhar em direção a seu destino e voltou seu olhar para o humano. Estivera curioso para saber quem era a pessoa que conquistara o coração de seu filho. Fez uma análise rápida acerca de tudo que ouvira de Dxmaell sobre o humano, as previsões de Dhyreean e do que vira com seus próprios olhos.

Uowans desceu a rampa, tendo o caminho aberto pelos Arianos que mantinham afastados os Kdarianos que ainda se mantinham leais ao Conselho. Em poucos instantes o líder dos Arianos encontrava-se em frente ao humano e seus amigos. Curvou-se ligeiramente, em sinal de respeito a coragem deles. Sua esposa havia-lhe mostrado a batalha dos humanos contra os Kdarianos, o que de fato o deixara surpreso; não apenas pela forma como lutavam.Sem fraquejar em seus atos, mas também pela coragem demonstrada frente à outra raça que sabiam não ter meios para vencer. Em sua opinião eram uma raça de valor, e haviam adquirido seu respeito, pelo simples fato de não terem se resignado à escravidão, e sim batalhado até o último segundo por sua liberdade. Podia entender o que seu filho vira neles e não conseguia pensar em nenhuma raça melhor para ser parte de seu neto.

Heero ainda matinha os olhos em Dxmaell que seguia em direção a Zhetryus, seu coração ainda batia descompassado por vê-lo vivo. Quando seus olhares se encontraram era como se houvesse chegado a um porto seguro depois de atravessar a pior das tempestades. Era como se os momentos de dor e tristeza provocados por sua morte nunca houvessem acontecido. Era difícil acreditar que ele estivesse vivo e, bem; sua vontade era de ir até ele e tomá-lo em seus braços para ter certeza de que o que via não era uma ilusão provocada pela perda de sangue em seus ferimentos; e o teria feito se algo no olhar dele não lhe dissesse que esse não era o momento para estarem juntos, pois ele ainda tinha responsabilidades a cumprir. Mas em breve eles se reencontrariam e saciariam a saudade imposta pelo destino.

Heero sentiu que era observado. Procurou com o olhar a pessoa que o observava. Viu que era o mesmo homem que anunciara Dxmaell como príncipe do povo que os ajudara, e o novo governante de Kdra, não imaginava quem seria tal homem, apenas sentia que era minuciosamente analisado por ele. Sustentou o olhar e notou um sorriso nos lábios do Ariano. Seu sorriso lembrou-o de Dxmaell quando este fazia o mesmo, nas poucas vezes em que se encontraram juntos. O homem veio caminhando em sua direção, sem desviar o olhar, e em poucos segundos encontravam-se frente a frente. O Ariano era muito mais alto que ele, mas diferentemente do que deveria acontecer não se sentia intimidado por isso, era quase como se fossem da mesma estatura, apesar da postura elegante e austera do Ariano. Analisando-o mais de perto surpreendeu-se ainda mais ao notar que o Ariano, possuía traços tão semelhantes ao de Dxmaell, estreitou os olhos diante da possibilidade que cruzou sua mente.

Uowans notou que passava por uma análise, e sorriu internamente. O humano era vários centímetros mais baixo que ele, mas mesmo olhando-o de baixo não parecia incomodar-se com tal posição. Sem dúvida era um líder nato. Tinha que parabenizar Dxmaell pela escolha do parceiro, não queria nem imaginar o que ocorreria se seu filho houvesse obedecido às vontades do Conselho em relação ao parceiro do Cyarpks. Pode notar a surpresa transpassar os olhos de um azul profundo, para logo em seguida desaparecerem como se nunca estivesse estado lá. O humano a sua frente ao que parecia também sabia como camuflar perfeitamente suas emoções, através de uma máscara de frieza. Tão parecido com Dxmaell. Uowans olhou para os outros humanos e Kdarianos com o humano. Apresentou-se a eles.

Eu sou Uowans da casa de Arquylias, líder dos Arianos e pai Dxmaell da casa de Klaryos. 

Uowans não soube disser se o humano se surpreendera ou não com a revelação de que era o pai de Dxmaell, uma vez que seu olhar permaneceu inalterado. Quanto aos demais não foi difícil notar a incredulidade e surpresa diante do que acabara de revelar.

Embora o fato tivesse cruzado sua mente quando se encontrara frente ao Ariano, a informação dada o surpreendera. Pelo que Dxmaell havia-lhe dito certa vez, o Kdariano não tinha conhecimento de quem era seu pai, apenas de que ele já se encontrava morto, antes mesmo que tivesse nascido.

Há seis meses atrás:

Dxmaell encontrava-se sentado em sua nave. Com Heero a seu lado, procurava ensinar ao humano tudo que podia sobre os sistemas de armas das naves Kdarianas. Não achou que a tarefa fosse ser tão facilmente aprendida por Heero; mas o humano parecia absorver rapidamente tudo que lhe era dito. Olhou de relance para o humano que executava a simulação que lhe havia imposto. Sua performance era superior a de um soldado Kdariano. Sua habilidade em contornar e sobrepor os obstáculos eram impressionantes. Era quase como se já houvesse pilotado uma nave Kdariana.

Você executa com perfeição as manobras. Quase tão bem como se já as houvesse feito antes. 

Heero olhou para Dxmaell e podia perceber a surpresa em seu olhar, embora este ostentasse a frieza habitual de sempre.

Eu fui treinado para ser um líder para meu povo. Há muitos anos minha raça conseguiu capturar uma de suas naves, e embora elas tenham evoluído muito nos últimos anos. Não é tão difícil quando já se viu uma. 

Entendo...no inicio da... invasão a seu planeta algumas naves foram nossas foram perdidas. 

Heero notou a pausa de Dxmaell ao falar do início da invasão Kdariana em seu planeta. Imaginava que ele deveria sentir-se incomodado uma vez que ele era o responsável por ela ter acontecido.

Ainda assim alguém teve que aprender como usar nossos sistemas, para depois ensinar como usá-los. 

Meu pai era cientista, ele e outros quatro desmontaram a nave capturada e aprenderam com sua tecnologia. 

Seu pai? 

Sim. 

Você conhece seu pai? Vivia com ele quando pequeno? 

Heero viu os olhos de Dxmaell adquirirem uma estranha tristeza. Toda a aparente frieza de antes havia sido substituída por melancolia e tristeza. Sentiu ímpetos de aproximar-se e tomá-lo no conforto de seus braços, mas sabia que o Kdariano procurava sempre manter-se afastado dele, como se o temesse; ou temesse a si mesmo ou do que não era capaz de conter. Dxmaell levantou-se e olhou para a tela, sem realmente ver algo nela, achava que esse assunto não lhe incomodava mais, mas notara que a menção do pai do humano, lhe provara o contrário. Virou o rosto ao ser tocado no ombro pelo humano, este estava a apenas alguns centímetros atrás dele, e sua presença era-lhe terrivelmente perturbadora.

Quer conversar? 

Não é nada importante. 

Não deveria mentir para si mesmo...se realmente não fosse importante, isso não o incomodaria. 

Dxmaell afastou-se e voltou seu olhar diretamente para ele. Era difícil expor algo que mantivera aguardado durante tanto tempo. Havia sido criado para ser um guerreiro que levaria Kdra a vitória sobre qualquer raça. Emoções apenas impediam que sua força se manifestasse, tirando de sua mente o foco de seus atos. Mas isso nunca o impediu de pensar sobre o Kdariano do qual possuía uma parte. Sempre imaginou que ele fosse um Kdariano forte, dado a energia que corria em seu corpo. No entanto nunca ninguém lhe falou nada sobre tal Kdariano. Simplesmente que morrera antes que o visse nascer.

Eu...nunca conheci o meu pai. Não que isso tenha alguma importância, mas às vezes eu gostaria de saber quem ele era. 

Era? 

Sim ele morreu antes que eu nascesse, assim como minha mãe, que morreu ao me trazer a vida. 

Eu...eu sinto muito. 

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção a simulação que preparara para Heero. Não sabia quem era o pai do humano, mas deveria ser um grande homem. 

Seu pai deve ter sido...um grande homem. 

Porque diz isso? 

Uma pessoa me disse uma vez, que nos tornamos aquilo que nossos pais fazem de nós ou o que escolhemos fazer de nosso destino. 

Heero não possuía lembranças agradáveis do pai, mas não havia como negar que parte do que era devia a ele. Costumava chamá-lo apenas de J, uma vez que não tinham muita afinidade. Seu pai acreditava que se lhe dispensasse afeição isso o tornaria incapaz de desempenhar seu papel na guerra.

Heero avançou um passo, sendo ajudado por Tzen que tomou o lugar do Ariano que o ajudara a manter-se de pé.

Eu sou Heero Yuy líder da resistência humana, esses são Trowa Barton, Chang Wu-Fei, Aleng da casa de Ranwer e Tzen da casa de Kshda. 

Uowans meneou a cabeça levemente diante deles, já ouvira falar dos dois Kdarianos ao lado dos humanos, eram os amigos mais fieis de seu filho. Todos eles possuíam ferimentos que exigiam cuidados imediatos, e o mais grave deles certamente era o do Kdariano loiro chamado Aleng, cuja mão havia sido claramente amputada. ****

Venham comigo até minha nave, vocês precisam de cuidados médicos, e será uma honra cuidar para que tão valentes guerreiros se restabeleçam. 

Mas e Dxmaell? 

Uowans sorriu para Heero e assumiu o lugar do Kdariano que o sustentava, ajudando-o a caminhar até sua nave, uma vez que o humano não parecia querer dar um passo sem antes saber de Dxmaell.

Não se preocupe, ele cumprirá seu destino e se juntara a nós em breve. Não tema, ele ficara bem. Agora vamos, prometi a ele cuidar de seus ferimentos. 

Uowans fez sinal para que os outros o seguissem. Assim como os demais humanos feridos, todos receberiam cuidados médicos, enquanto Dxmaell não se juntasse a eles a bordo da Asthyãns **1**.

Várias horas depois:

Heero acordou lentamente, sentindo um afago em seus cabelos. Abriu os olhos devagar, tentando acostumar-se ao ambiente de pouca claridade. A primeira coisa que identificou foi a íris ametista, repleta de preocupação e carinho. Quantas vezes não acordara, para ter suas esperanças esmagadas ao ver que tudo não passara de mera ilusão de sua mente. No entanto, o calor e o afago pareciam muito reais para ser somente uma ilusão. Podia sentir o calor do corpo junto ao seu, mas mesmo assim ergueu sua mão, temendo de que tudo não passasse de um sonho. Ao sentir o calor e a maciez sobre seus dedos soube que nenhum sonho poderia ser tão perfeito. Heero levantou-se e sentou-se, para poder acariciar a face bela que o observava. Desenhou com dedos trêmulos o sorriso que pairava no rosto do ser junto a si. Pôde sentir o toque dos lábios beijando ternamente seus dedos. Ao falar sua voz saiu repleta de alegria e alívio por reencontrá-lo novamente.

Como senti sua falta. 

Eu também. Eu...eu achei que nunca o veria novamente. 

Heero enxugou a lágrima que caia dos olhos de Dxmaell, ao expressar a dor de nunca mais voltar a ver o humano. Ele o puxou para si, abraçando-o fortemente. Seus lábios encontraram-se em um beijo repleto de saudade e amor. Quando ficaram sem ar, os lábios de Heero abandonaram os de Dxmaell e desceram por seu pescoço enquanto sussurrava.

Você está vivo. 

Sim eu estou vivo Heero... nós dois estamos vivos. 

Heero parou a exploração com seus lábios, confuso por alguns instantes até compreender o significado das palavras de Dxmaell. Afastou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos ametistas que lhe sorriam. Deixou que o Kdariano segurasse sua mão e a colocasse sobre o ventre que já se encontrava inchado, devido ao avanço da gravidez. Olhou admirado e não pôde impedir-se de chorar, por saber que seu filho estava ali dentro, vivo; e que ele poderia vê-lo nascer e crescer. Heero inclinou-se e beijou o ventre de Dxmaell acariciando-o, e não pôde ver o olhar triste com que o Kdariano o olhava. Ele acariciou os fios rebeldes do cabelo de Heero e deixou que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas.

Ficaram alguns minutos assim em silêncio, até que Heero levantasse. Ele olhou ao redor e não reconheceu onde estava; lembrava-se apenas de entrar na nave, em companhia do Ariano chamado Uowans e depois desmaiar. Dxmaell acompanhou com o olhar a exploração visual de Heero, a cerca do ambiente. Após retornar da Zhetryus a primeira coisa que fizera fôra procurar pelo humano. Ainda teve que conversar com seu pai antes que pudesse procurar por Heero. Mesmo Uowans lhe havendo dito que o humano estava sob os cuidados de sua mãe. Através dela soube que Heero havia sido levado a seus aposentos particulares e correra para lá, assim que as portas se abriram vira-o deitado em sua cama descansando.

Deitara-se a seu lado, e ficara vigiando seu sono por quase sete horas antes que o mesmo despertasse. Os ferimentos de Heero haviam sido cuidados e sua energia havia sido restabelecida por Dhyreean. Ainda não sabia exatamente como estavam Aleng e Tzen. Não conseguira pensar em mais nada que não fosse ver Heero. Tocá-lo e saber que estava seguro. Havia tanto o que conversar, tanto a fazer, mas no momento tudo que desejava era matar a saudade que sentia dele, a saudade de seus beijos e de seu toque em sua pele. A sensação de conforto e tranqüilidade que sentia em seus braços, e a certeza de que tudo se acertaria no final. No entanto ainda sentia vergonha de expor seus desejos. Mesmo a saudade o sufocando por dentro, e mesmo esperando um filho do humano.

Heero olhou dentro dos olhos do Kdariano que corara por alguns instantes, desviando o olhar. Tinha tanto a perguntar. Como ele conseguira escapar da câmara de Kexdra? O que havia acontecido ao Conselho? Saber se sua raça estava finalmente livre, mas ao ver seu rosto corado e seus olhos envergonhados e escurecidos, soube que tudo seria esclarecido mais tarde. No momento ele desejava apenas satisfazer o desejo que vira nos olhos de Dxmaell e que sabia existir também em seu olhar. Ergueu sua mão e tocou o queixo do Kdariano fazendo-o encará-lo. Observou os lábios vermelhos e cheios e sentiu seu peito bater mais forte ao vê-lo passar a língua por sobre eles.

Dxmaell sentiu o coração explodir em seu peito, ao ver Heero olhá-lo com tanto calor e desejo. Seus olhos pareciam devorar seus lábios, e não foi com surpresa que sentiu os lábios do humano cobrirem os seus de forma faminta. Ofegou ligeiramente, entreabrindo os lábios; isso era tudo de que Heero precisava para invadir-lhe a boca com a língua, tornando o beijo ainda mais profundo e ardente. Suas mãos viajaram pelas formas perfeitas do Kdariano, e ele o puxou para si, diminuindo o espaço entre eles. Seus dedos tocaram a ponta da tranca, soltando os fios longos e sedosos que tanto o fascinava.

Dxmaell deixou-se ser deitado, e inclinou a cabeça ao sentir os lábios de Heero contra seu pescoço. Suas mãos alcançaram os ombros largos e despidos, segurando-se neles como a muito não fazia. Pôde sentir as mãos de Heero alcançarem sua pele por debaixo da vestimenta, enquanto os lábios sugavam seu ombro e desciam por seu peito. Ofegou o nome de Heero, ao ter um dos mamilos sugados, e comprimiu os dedos contra as costas do humano, beijando-lhe a curva do pescoço e o ombro esquerdo. 

Heero. 

Heero ergueu a cabeça e deu um ligeiro sorriso ao ver a forma abandonada e entregue de Dxmaell. O Kdariano abriu os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo e viu-se através da íris azul cobalto do humano. Balançou a cabeça ao pedido mudo para retirar suas roupas, e permitiu que o humano o livrasse delas. Eles se entregaram a saudade e ao desejo, adormecendo saciados e completos, um nos braços do outro.

Duas horas depois:

Dxmaell abriu os olhos sentindo-se seguro. Aspirou o perfume suave que o envolvia e sorriu ao sentir braços apertarem gentilmente sua cintura. Esfregou a cabeça contra o ombro de Heero que virou o corpo do Kdariano para si. Apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos, retirando delicadamente alguns fios do rosto de Dxmaell. O Kdariano pousou sua mão no braço de Heero, contornando os músculos perfeitos com a ponta dos dedos. Ele o amava tanto que chegava a ser doloroso. Muito mais doloroso que os ferimentos de uma batalha. Heero pôde ver a dor nos olhos de Dxmaell e inclinou-se sobre ele beijando-lhe suavemente a testa, antes de deitar-se a seu lado e fazê-lo repousar a cabeça em seu peito. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Heero decidiu perguntar como ele havia escapado da morte e porque não os procurara.

Como você escapou da câmara de Kexdra? 

Você quer saber agora? Eu tinha outros planos no momento. 

Dxmaell ergueu-se ligeiramente, olhando maliciosamente para Heero que sorriu; beijando-o no rosto antes de apertá-lo suavemente em seus braços. Heero sorriu diante da malícia nos olhos do Kdariano. Tão diferente de algumas horas atrás. Tinha uma ligeira idéia do que o Kdariano planejava, mas estava curioso por saber o que acontecêra, e eles poderiam se entregar novamente mais tarde.

Quero sim, nós podemos fazer o que você quiser mais tarde, mas por hora eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu durante o tempo em que você sumiu e achamos que tivesse morrido. E porque não nos procurou... porque deixou que pensássemos que estava morto. 

Está bem... eu vou contar. 

Dxmaell sorriu e aconchegou-se nos braços de Heero, se lembrando do que acontecera. Ele mesmo ficara surpreso com o que ocorrera. Em um minuto estava sendo drenado e no outro encontrava-se em uma sala que nunca vira antes, e com um homem que não encontrava desde a infância.

A alguns meses atrás:

Arcom virou-se para Dxmaell que mantinha a cabeça baixa. Aproximou-se dele e segurou seu cabelo, obrigando-o a levantar a cabeça. Seus olhares encontraram-se por um segundo, antes que este o soltasse e ligasse a máquina. Dxmaell sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados o que o obrigou a erguer a cabeça. Seu olhar encarou Arcom por alguns segundos, como se o desafiasse; e notou que o rosto do tenente transfigurou-se pela raiva. Jamais daria a ele o prazer de vê-lo derrotado como gostaria. Sabia que em alguns segundos estaria morto e não haveria nem sombra de sua forma ou energia. Dirigiu seus pensamentos a Heero e fechou os olhos novamente. Sentiu que seus cabelos eram soltos e sabia que chegara o momento. Não pôde evitar que um grito de dor rasgasse sua garganta e escapasse por seus lábios, quando a máquina foi acionada e começou retirar sua vida. 

Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... 

Sentiu seu corpo rebelar-se contra o que ocorria. A necessidade de sobrevivência parecia clamar para que não se entregasse. Sentiu como se todas as células de energia de seu corpo explodissem dentro de si. Abriu os olhos momentaneamente, encarando Arcom que sorria cinicamente. Procurou elevar sua energia ao máximo, mas caiu na inconsciência poucos segundos depois de uma luz clarear toda a câmara. Quando acordou sentia seu corpo deitado sobre uma superfície, fria mas agradável. Procurou abrir os olhos ao ser motivado por uma voz carinhosa.

Vamos garoto...acorde. 

Dxmaell abriu os olhos com dificuldade, todo seu corpo doía, como se houvessem puxado sua pele e músculos. Piscou os olhos procurando ambientar-se à claridade da sala onde se encontrava. Automaticamente levou a mão ao ventre e ouviu novamente a mesma voz que o incentivara a acordar.

Não se preocupe, ele ainda está vivo. 

Dxmaell procurou pelo dono da voz, vendo pela primeira vez um senhor que lhe sorria, tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido pelo homem.

Você ainda está fraco demais garoto, por pouco não o perdemos 

Quem é você? E porque me ajuda? 

Você saberá de tudo há seu tempo, Dhyreean e Uowans estão vindo 

Quem? 

Tudo á seu tempo Dxmaell da casa de Arquylias 

Eu não... 

Dxmaell não pôde completar a frase, pois foi deixado sozinho na sala. Porque aquele senhor dissera que pertencia à casa de Arquylias, quando na verdade ele pertencia à casa de Klaryos. E porque o semblante daquele homem lhe era tão familiar? Dxmaell procurou sentar-se. Varreu os olhos pelo lugar tentando descobrir onde estava, não havia nada ali dentro que pudesse ajudá-lo a identificar seus supostos salvadores. A tecnologia que via não lhe era totalmente desconhecida, na verdade era bastante familiar. Era a tecnologia Kdariana, sendo no entanto um pouco mais avançada a primeira vista. Não sabia dizer onde se encontrava ou quem o salvara, tudo de que tinha certeza era de que seus salvadores eram avançados tecnologicamente, e o salvaram por algum motivo que desconhecia.

A sala tornou-se um pouco mais clara, dando-lhe uma visão melhor do ambiente onde se encontrava. Não pôde analisar melhor o local, pois uma porta abriu-se no mesmo lugar por onde o homem passara a poucos instantes. Por ela entraram dois homens altos de cabelos escuros. A primeira coisa que identificou foi que os dois homens pertenciam a segurança, pois a forma como agiam lhe dizia isso. A segunda é que eram Arianos; pelas vestimentas que usavam, mas como isso era possível? Teoricamente os Arianos haviam perecido com Kdra. Os dois homens se colocaram cada um de um lado da passagem que permanecia aberta, logo mais dois entraram e colocaram-se próximos a ele, cada um em uma ponta da cama. Dxmaell sorriu ironicamente, e sentou-se na beirada da cama, parecia que havia chegado o momento de conhecer seus salvadores.

Dxmaell procurou manter sua energia controlada, mas era difícil, podia sentir duas fontes de energia poderosíssima aproximando-se, uma delas era ligeiramente tranqüila e acolhedora, a outra lhe passava uma sensação de força e segurança que nunca tivera. Ele estreitou os olhos e manteve o semblante fechado. Não sabia quem eram, mas tinha certeza de quem quer que fossem, juntos eram poderosos. Em poucos segundos um homem alto de aparência altiva entrou. Possuía traços semelhantes aos seus, era como se visse a si mesmo daqui a alguns anos, mais velho.

Também possuía longos cabelos castanhos, apenas levemente mais escuros que os seus. Sentia algo em sua energia, algo que não conseguia entender expandiu sua energia que chocou-se imediatamente com a do Ariano. Notou o sorriso nos lábios do homem que não se sentiu intimidado. O viu estender a mão a alguém. Uma mulher de aparência jovem, com cabelos longos e claros entrou.

Dxmaell sentiu a energia dela chocar-se com a sua e o acalmar. Envergonhado por enfrentá-la, abaixou a cabeça para tê-la erguida pela mulher. Notou-lhe a tonalidade dos olhos, tão similares aos seus, apenas ligeiramente mais claros. Então ele notou algo neles, era como se visse todo o seu passado e seu nascimento. Sem que percebesse lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, sendo enxugados pela mulher.

Heero enxugou os olhos de Dxmaell, poderia entender o que ele sentia ao descrever o encontro com seus pais e conhecer finalmente seu passado e a origem de seu nascimento. Desde pequeno havia sido criado por Whorda por ordem do Conselho. Dxmaell sempre acreditou que seus pais estavam mortos, nunca desconfiara da importância de seu nascimento. Dos motivos pelos quais havia sido concebido, isso o fazia pensar sobre a responsabilidade de Dxmaell para com sua raça.

Dxmaell ainda não conseguia acreditar que o homem e a mulher a sua frente eram seus pais, o Conselho e Whorda sempre lhe disseram que eles haviam morrido. Ele tocou o rosto da mulher que lhe sorria com carinho, se lembrou de quantas vezes desejara tocar e conhecer o rosto de sua mãe. Whorda sempre lhe contava historias sobre Dhyreean, mas em nenhum momento lhe contara que era filho dela, ou de Uowans o líder da raça Ariana. Eles haviam conversado por horas sobre sua vida e a deles, a falta que ele fizera e o destino que lhe era reservado, no entanto tudo que se passava em sua cabeça era Heero, sabia que os humanos deveriam estar enfrentando a pior batalha de suas vidas e ele não podia ficar ali.

Dhyreean sorriu diante da preocupação do filho, até o momento Dxmaell não lhes havia contado sobre o humano, responsável pela criança que ele carregava em seu ventre. Ainda assim em nenhum momento Dxmaell havia se esquecido dele, Dhyreean voltou seu olhar para o marido que sacudiu a cabeça, sabendo exatamente que ela desejava ficar a sós com o filho, ele se levantou beijando a testa dela e tocando o ombro do filho com a mão direita, antes de deixar o quarto onde o mesmo fora colocado. Dxmaell viu o pai sair e deixa-lo a sós com a mãe, que parecia conhecer o fundo de sua alma. Ela sentou-se a seu lado na cama o fazendo descansar a cabeça em seu colo. Acariciou os fios longos da forma com que ele sempre sonhara.

Fala-me sobre ele…. o segundo pai da criança em seu ventre. 

Dxmaell olhou para ela surpreso, não imaginava que ela soubesse, não que a criança não pudesse ser notada, mas que ela fosse fruto de um outro homem e de que estava nesse exato momento pensando nele.

Como sabe? 

Dhyreean sorriu e beijou o rosto do filho o fazendo corar. Dxmaell era tão inocente ainda, mesmo sendo responsável pela destruição de inúmeras vidas, sendo criado pelo Conselho para destruir, quando sua pobre alma desejava outra coisa. Ele ainda tinha muito a aprender, até que fosse o governante que Kdra precisava, infelizmente ainda havia um pouco de sofrimento antes que ele estivesse pronto para isso.

Eu sou sua mãe querido, mesmo que não tenha acompanhado de perto seu crescimento, eu sei ver através de seus olhos e eles me dizem que você pensa nele. 

Entendo…ele…ele é humano 

Dxmaell ficou observando tentando ver algum traço no rosto de sua mãe que lhe dissesse que era contra o fato de seu filho ter um pai humano, no entanto viu apenas compreensão e carinho. Encorajado por isso decidiu contar a ela tudo sobre Heero, como se conheceram, quando descobriu que sentia algo por ele, as primeiras sensações, os primeiros toques. Dhyreean ouviu tudo silenciosamente, confortando seu filho quando a dor e a saudade o impediam de continuar a falar, se alegrou por ele ter encontrado o humano em uma galáxia tão distante de Kdra.

Dhyreean...quer dizer, minha mãe; ela deseja muito conversar com você. Acho que você ainda não teve a chance de vê-la. 

Não, ainda tive esse prazer; embora tenha a ligeira lembrança de ver uma mulher com os mesmos olhos que os seus cuidando de mim. Suponho que tenha sido ela que cuidou de mim, quando estive desacordado. 

Foi...eu pedi a ela que o fizesse. Eu não…queria ninguém mais cuidando de você, além de mim, mas eu tinha outras coisas a fazer antes. 

Heero sorriu ao ouvir Dxmaell revelar sua possessividade, além do fato que o mesmo ficara corado ao fazê-lo.

Eu devo agradece-la então. E o Conselho? O que houve com ele? 

Eles não representam mais perigo aos humanos ou a qualquer outra raça. 

Você acabou com eles? 

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça, havia sido uma batalha cansativa, embora não tenha sido difícil.

Há exatamente doze horas atrás:

Dxmaell entrou em Zhetryus. A nave parecia morta, mas ele sabia que estavam aguardando por ele, podia sentir as energias vibrando ao seu redor, no entanto nenhuma delas era páreo para ele. Não deseja ferir mais ninguém de sua raça, mas o faria se não houvesse escolha, não permitiria que o Conselho escapasse, ele tinha que parar com a destruição desmedida de outras raças e para isso tinha que destruir o Conselho de Kdra. O mesmo que o criara para ser o comandante das tropas que levariam Kdra a glória, mas não havia glória em matar outros seres. O Conselho o havia usado para seus próprios fins. Eles nunca pensaram em Kdra, sempre o iludiram dizendo que a destruição de outras raças, a sobrevivência deles era o único meio de restabelecer Kdra.

Nunca tentaram uma convivência pacifica, eles destruíram tudo o que os antigos pregavam, destruíram sua vida com mentiras, o impediram de conhecer seus pais, o tirando de seus braços, com a falsa intenção de fazer Kdra reviver. Não podia perdoá-los, não havia perdão para o que eles haviam feito de livre escolha, apenas por mais energia, energia vital de outras vidas e outros planetas. Dxmaell entrou em uma das áreas de Zhetryus encontrando um contingente de 100 kdarianos, ele os olhou friamente, muitos deles recuaram diante de seu olhar, ele elevou sua energia o suficiente para intimidá-los. Conhecia muitos deles, muitos treinavam sob a supervisão dele e de seus oficiais, muitos ainda eram jovens demais, outros nem tanto. 

Eu não desejo lhes fazer mal, meu assunto é com o Conselho, saiam do meu caminho e eu os deixarei viver. 

Dxmaell viu os soldados olharem uns para os outros. Os oficiais que se encontravam no meio deles aproximaram-se de Dxmaell empunhando suas armas, eles já sabiam o que havia acontecido do lado de fora. Que Dxmaell havia sido proclamado o governante de Kdra e líder dos Arianos, sabiam que a tecnologia Ariana era superior a deles e mesmo que não o soubessem a energia que emanava de Dxmaell era assustadoramente surpreendente, muito mais que a do Conselho. Eles depositaram suas armas no chão e curvaram suas cabeças diante da energia do comandante das tropas kdarianas.

Nossa lealdade sempre foi para com o senhor comandante, e ela continua sendo, ainda mais agora que é o governante de Kdra 

Lidere-nos novamente e o seguiremos a onde for 

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça e seguiu abrindo caminho entre os soldados que lhe abriam caminho, seguiu em direção ao salão do Conselho. Parou diante do guarda da porta, este o olhou e curvou-se diante da energia que sentia dele. Dxmaell meneou a cabeça e a porta abriu. Podia sentir as energias do Conselho agitarem-se ante sua presença, e sorriu ironicamente ao primeiro ataque deles.

Heero olhou para o semblante de Dxmaell, ele se encontrava desprovido de qualquer outra emoção que não fosse raiva, acariciou os fios do cabelo dele, fazendo-o voltar os olhos para ele. Notou que eles suavizaram e sorriu. A cada palavra dita, a forma como ele subjugara e derrotara o Conselho fazia seu coração bater descompassado. Mesmo que ele houvesse dito que havia sido rápido, não podia impedir-se de pensar o quão perigoso havia sido. Mas felizmente Dxmaell os derrotara e ambos estavam livres, para viverem essa liberdade.

Isso é tudo? 

Huumm... tudo. Eles nunca mais machucarão ou destruirão outra raça. 

Como se sente? 

Triste...por ter demorado tanto para perceber. Se eu soubesse antes, muitas vidas poderiam ter sido salvas. 

Não fique assim meu amor, meu pai costumava me dizer que tudo na vida tem o tempo certo para acontecer, se não aconteceu antes era porque não havia chegado o momento. 

Minha mãe me disse a mesma coisa. 

Então não pense mais nisso. 

Heero beijou os lábios de Dxmaell e acariciou seu corpo. Podia ouvir os gemidos suaves dele contra seus lábios, à medida em que suas mãos tocavam-lhe o corpo. Afastou-se ligeiramente, olhando dentro dos olhos ametistas, o viu sorrir e passar os braços atrás de seu pescoço, e puxando-o para tomar-lhe os lábios novamente. Dxmaell passou uma de suas pernas pela cintura de Heero, o puxando contra seu corpo, suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas nuas do humano, enquanto o mesmo mordiscava seu pescoço. Precisava dele novamente em seu corpo e sabia que seria atendido brevemente.

Uma semana depois:

Dxmaell encontrava-se deitado na cama do quarto de Heero. Os humanos estavam reconstruindo o planeta com ajuda dos Kdarianos e Arianos. Construindo novas moradias em cima do solo e não embaixo dele. Estavam em uma das poucas moradias que haviam sido erguidas. Ele sorriu diante da paz que sentia e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Heero, sentindo o corpo arrepiar-se diante dos beijos depositados em seu pescoço. O momento seria perfeito se seu peito não doesse terrivelmente diante da lembrança da conversa que tivera com seu pai há algumas horas atrás quando fora até Asthyãns.

Três horas atrás:

Dxmaell havia deixado Heero no que os humanos chamavam de apartamento. Seu pai havia-o chamado para ir a Asthyãns. Tinha uma ligeira idéia do que ele queria, e na verdade temia a chegada desse momento. Encontrou-o na ponte da nave, dando algumas ordens. Pela movimentação que notara desde que chegara, sabia o que estava acontecendo: eles estavam partindo.

Pai, o senhor mandou me chamar? 

Uowans olhou para seu filho, ele estava vestido como os humanos e passaria facilmente por um, podia notar o olhar receoso dele, sabia que o filho já tinha uma idéia quanto ao teor da conversa, na verdade se não fosse por Dhyreean já a teria tido assim que o humano se restabeleceu, mas decidiu dar ao filho algum tempo junto ao humano. No entanto eles precisavam partir para que Dxmaell terminasse de cumprir com seu destino.

Chamei. Você sabe que tem que deixá-lo. 

O lábio de Dxmaell tremeu ligeiramente, ele abaixou a cabeça recusando-se a escutar, embora as palavras do pai continuassem a penetrar por seu ouvido.

Não tem escolha Dxmaell, seu povo precisa de você. 

Mas eu...não quero ir. Eu amo Heero, eu carrego o filho dele comigo 

Eu sei, mas é inevitável. Quanto tempo você acha que seu povo viverá sem obter energia? Quanto tempo até as células de energia que nos mantém vivos se esgotem? Condenaria sua própria raça a extinção, apenas para ficar junto ao humano? 

Dxmaell moveu os lábios, mas não foi capaz de refutar a verdade nas palavras do pai. Não podia condenar sua raça a extinção por amor a Heero. Ele tinha um dever e uma responsabilidade para com a raça Kdariana e Ariana. Levou a mão ao ventre, pensando no filho que carregava. Em pouco mais de dois meses ela nasceria, mas que tipo de vida daria a ela? que tipo de pai seria para ela se carregasse a culpa em seu coração? Dhyreean chegou a ponte ao sentir a energia do filho. Sabia que Uowans pretendia partir assim que falasse com Dxmaell sobre suas responsabilidades, ele precisava cumprir o destino para o qual nascera.

Mas a dor que via em seus olhos, afligia seu coração de mãe. Se pudesse revelar a ele seu destino talvez isso o confortasse. Mas sabia que não deveria interferir. Dxmaell precisava decidir sozinho, como o novo governante que era. Ele deveria aprender a tomar decisões pensando em seu povo e não nele. Decisões que o fariam sofrer, mas que eram as certas. Ela se aproximou colocando-se ao lado de seu marido. Podiam notar o esforço que o filho fazia para não chorar, a batalha que ele travava com seus sentimentos. Dxmaell fechou as mãos em punho, seu coração lhe dizia para ficar ao lado de Heero e criar com ele seu filho, mas sua honra lhe dizia que seu dever era primeiro para com seu povo e para com seu planeta. Ele havia nascido para reconstruir Kdra. Nascera para liderar sua raça, para unir Kdarianos e Arianos como irmãos. Era seu dever e seu destino. Ele ergueu o rosto. Seu olhar mostrava resignação e frieza. Ao falar sua voz era firme, não demonstrando o turbilhão em que se encontrava, pronto a rasgar seu peito.

Dê-me três horas. Ordene que todos se preparem, partiremos assim que eu retornar. 

Uowans balançou a cabeça diante da ordem. Dxmaell meneou a cabeça e passou pelos pais com a cabeça erguida e o semblante frio, mas eles podiam ver em seus olhos a dor e a tristeza. Dhyreean abraçou o marido que a confortou, sabiam que não seria nada fácil para o filho despedir-se do humano. Por alguns instantes temeram que ele se recusasse e decidisse ficar, não poderiam obrigá-lo a ir, não quando ele tinha tanto a deixar para trás.

Heero acordou e olhou para o lado a procura de Dxmaell. Mas não havia o menor sinal dele. O Kdariano havia retornado da nave Ariana a três horas atrás e eles haviam feito amor até caírem no sono. Dormira com Dxmaell em seus braços e estranhara o fato dele não se encontrar na cama com ele. Heero sentou-se, procurando por algum vestígio do Kdariano. Voltou seu olhar para o travesseiro encontrando um pequeno objeto sobre o mesmo. Assim que o pegou o objeto começou a piscar disparando um facho de energia, no meio do quarto onde surgiu a imagem de Dxmaell. O Kdariano usava as mesmas roupas de quando se viram pela primeira, eles ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, até que imagem a sua frente se pronunciou.

Heero...eu quero... 

Heero viu as lágrimas no rosto de Dxmaell e se levantou, mas parou quando o Kdariano balançou a cabeça pedindo silenciosamente que ficasse onde estava.

Você esta indo embora...não é? 

Heero viu Dxmaell balançar a cabeça e soluçar, antes de levantar os olhos e encarar a íris azul cobalto que se encontrava embaçada por algumas lágrimas.

Você se lembra quando me perguntou se eu iria embora, se encontrássemos um meio de salvar nossas raças? 

Lembro... foi no dia em que nos beijamos. 

Sim... 

Dxmaell sorriu ao lembrar-se do beijo e de como se sentira quando Heero o tocara. Seu coração bateu mais rápido fazendo com que vacilasse momentaneamente em sua decisão. Ele voltou seu olhar a Heero, que também se encontrava perdido nas lembranças daquela noite na montanha.

Aquele foi o dia mais feliz de minha vida. Você foi o único a me tocar Heero, o único que conseguiu chegar ao meu coração e é por isso que... que me dói ter que deixá-lo. 

Porque? Porque você tem que partir? 

Heero tentava não chorar, mas era impossível diante do que estava acontecendo, estava perdendo Dxmaell. Sabia disso e não tinha como evitar. Dxmaell sentiu seu peito ser rasgado, diante da dor que via nos olhos de Heero, e saber que era o causador dela fazia-o sentir-se ainda pior. Não queria estar se despedindo do humano dessa forma, mas sabia que se o fizesse pessoalmente não conseguiria abandoná-lo, e no momento isso era o certo a fazer. Nunca poderia ficar, sempre soubera disso e quando se tornara o governante dos Kdarianos e Arianos suas obrigações apenas se tornaram mais claras.

Meu povo precisa de mim... Kdra precisa ser reconstruída e eu sou o único que pode fazer isso. 

Porque você Dxmaell?...vocês poderiam viver entre nós... pod... 

Não... você melhor do que ninguém sabe que é impossível Heero. Meu povo vive de energia, energia que era suprida por Kdra. É meu dever restabelecer e levar minha raça de volta para casa. 

E nosso filho? 

Dxmaell olhou para Heero e se aproximou ajoelhando-se a sua frente, ele abriu os lábios que tremiam levemente, era tão difícil... Heero jamais veria o filho, jamais o veria nascer e crescer. Estava roubando dele esse direito, mas não tinha outra opção, a criança seria criada apenas por ele, mas faria questão de que ela soubesse de Heero e dos motivos dele não estar presente em suas vidas. Heero não precisava de uma resposta a sua pergunta, podia lê-la nos olhos de Dxmaell, ela nasceria em Kdra e viveria junto a sua outra metade, junto aos kdarianos, jamais a veria, apenas poderia imaginar como ela seria ao crescer. 

Você vai contar sobre mim? 

Sim... todos os dias... eu queria que pudéssemos... criá-la juntos... que pudéssemos... 

Heero ergueu os dedos e tocou a imagem de Dxmaell como se o silenciasse, ambos choravam por aquilo que estavam perdendo. Estavam abrindo mão da felicidade juntos, pela sobrevivência da raça de Dxmaell e seu filho.

Gostaria que ela tivesse seus olhos. 

E eu os seus... Heero... eu te amo... sempre vou amar... nunca vou esquecê-lo. 

Eu também Dxmaell... enquanto viver, sua lembrança permanecerá viva dentro de mim, e ninguém nunca irá ocupar seu lugar. 

Se você um dia puder me perdoar.. .eu gost.. 

Eu entendo... eu sempre soube que você não ficaria, quando você não foi capaz de me responder àquela noite, eu soube que você voltaria para seu mundo um dia. 

Adeus Heero... meu único amor. 

Adeus... Dxmaell. 

A imagem de Dxmaell sumiu e Heero levantou-se. Caminhando até a janela, viu ao longe a nave Ariana levantar vôo, e sabia que ela levava Dxmaell e seu filho. Bem como sabia que as chances de voltar a ver o Kdariano eram ínfimas. Como ele mesmo dissera, ele tinha responsabilidades como o novo governante de Kdra e para isso estava sacrificando o seu amor por ele em prol de sua raça. Dxmaell mantinha os olhos presos no monitor que a pouco mostrara a imagem de Heero, ele soluçou tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem, sabia que estava fazendo o que era certo, mas nem por isso era menos doloroso. Sempre soube que não poderia ficar na Terra que seu destino era retornar a Kdra.

Dxmaell sentiu o toque de Aleng em seu ombro e virou-se para o amigo que também chorava, ele também estava deixando alguém especial para trás, eles haviam iniciado uma jornada para a sobrevivência de Kdra e era por ela que deixavam uma parte de suas vidas na Terra. Olhou pra Tzen que se mantinha calado. Afastou-se de Aleng, caminhando para seu quarto na nave de seus pais, podia sentir a pequena vida agitando-se em seu ventre, como se entendesse seu sofrimento, mas não aceitasse sua decisão. Entrou em seu quarto. Deitando-se, permitiu que as lágrimas viessem livremente. O tempo que vivera na Terra na companhia de Heero o acalentaria até o dia de sua morte, viveria das lembranças dos momentos que passaram juntos. Viveria para o filho que carregava em seu ventre. Fruto de seu amor pelo humano que jamais esqueceria e voltaria a ver.

Owari

Acabou! Yoru soltando fogos diante da primeira fic terminada. Por favor não me matem ok.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão

Agradecimentos a Sis Lien pelas dicas e idéias. (valeu mesmo sis)

A Mami lindinha que muito me incentiva (uma de minhas maiores cobradoras)

A sis Misao... A Sis Dee...Tia Daphne..Prima Verena

Ao meu gatinho (ele sabe quem).

A Fabi-chan que descobri ler minhas fics (fiquei muito honrada).

A todos os fãs que acompanharam a fic.

A todos os reviews, criticas e etc...

E sabem como é minha aguarda comentários.

**1 **Asthyãns nave de batalha dos Arianos, foi nela que os Arianos deixaram Mryees e kdra quando a mesma foi destruída pela explosão dos três sois de Kdra. Seu poder de fogo e cinqüenta vezes maior que o de Zhetryus, assim como seu tamanho, ela tem a capacidade de abrigar quase um terço da população humana. 


	12. Epilogo Parte I

A Invasão

Nota:

Tudo que estiver entre significa que o personagem esta falando a língua Kdar ou pensando em Kdariano.

K medida de tempo Kdariana:

§ 1 kx equivale a 1 segundo

§ 1 kr equivale a 1 minuto

§ 1 k equivale à 1 hora

§ 1 ano terrestre equivale a 63 anos em Kdariano

§ 1 dia terrestre equivale a 5.25 dias em Kdariano

Epílogo

Parte I –Pequenas e Grandes Alegrias

Heero estava sentado na montanha que ficava próximo ao antigo esconderijo da resistência. Observava as estrelas em silêncio, sentindo a suave brisa balançar seus cabelos. Era tão difícil olhar para o céu; vê-las, e não pensar em Dxmaell. Já faziam quase dois meses que o Kdariano pelo qual se apaixonara partira. Haviam sido os mais longos e solitários dias de que se lembrava. Muita coisa mudara desde sua partida. A Terra estava sendo reconstruída aos poucos, e a vida estava retornando ao normal..., se é que se poderia dizer assim. Escolas e hospitais haviam sido reabertos e as pessoas estavam procurando retomar suas vidas e antigos hábitos. Era certo que levaria algum tempo, até que se pudesse dizer que a vida na Terra havia retomado seu antigo curso; embora jamais seria o mesmo.

A começar por sua vida. Havia sido indicado como o novo governante do planeta devido a suas atitudes contra a ameaça dos kdarianos. No entanto não se sentia apto ou com disposição para assumir o cargo. Deixou para outro tal responsabilidade política. Ele era um soldado, sempre o seria; assim como Dxmaell. Talvez houvesse sido isso um dos motivos de ambos terem se apaixonado tão rapidamente; mesmo sendo de raças diferentes. Em seu íntimo ansiava pelo retorno dele; embora soubesse que isso seria impossível de acontecer. Ainda assim, seu coração insistia em querer vê-lo novamente, mas a cada dia sentia que suas esperanças morriam um pouco mais.

Assim, todos os dias ao final da tarde; seguia em direção às montanhas e passava a noite ali, apenas admirando as estrelas em silêncio. Entretanto, desde a última semana; vinha pedindo a cada uma delas que este fosse o último dia de sua vida. Sentia-se tão cansado da solidão. Não conseguia evitar ver Dxmaell em toda parte. Bastava fechar os olhos e podia ver seus raros sorrisos. Sentir seu perfume suave, seus cabelos deslizando por seus dedos. Quantas vezes acordara no meio da madrugada e fôra até ali na esperança de encontrá-lo? Quantas vezes chorara sozinho sua falta? Sabia que precisava reagir. Precisava tentar viver, pois o outro jamais voltaria. Não com tantas responsabilidades. Não era de seu feitio negligenciá-las, ou mesmo ignorá-las.

Ele mesmo possuía responsabilidades que não podia ignorar. O governo criara um centro de treinamento militar, onde ele, Trowa e alguns da resistência treinavam e preparavam novos soldados para que nunca mais fossem subjugados, pelo menos não tão facilmente. Apesar do mundo ter tornado-se uma única nação, com um único governante, cada um dos povos possuía um representante, que se dirigia diretamente ao governante do planeta. Sendo assim em cada parte do planeta onde os kdarianos criaram seus campos, um centro de treinamento foi erguido. Utilizando as informações dadas pelos Arianos que haviam fornecido um pouco de sua avançada tecnologia. Embora ainda houvesse muito a aprender com ela, já era possível desenvolver novos tipos de tecnologias e armamentos.

Os maiores avanços haviam se dado tanto na área armamentista, quanto na área médica. Doenças que antes a cura não passava de um remoto sonho, já eram vislumbradas e acessíveis. Tudo graças a Dxmaell, que convencera seu povo a compartilhar sua ciência e tecnologia. Durante uma semana, Humanos, Kdarianos e Arianos haviam compartilhado seus conhecimentos, e enquanto eles se dedicavam a aprender uns com os outros, ele passara os dias na companhia de Dxmaell. Havia sido a semana mais perfeita de sua vida. Haviam ficado juntos durante todo o tempo. Haviam passeado, rido e se amado. E em nenhum momento planejaram um futuro, talvez por que intimamente ambos soubessem que ele jamais existiria. Heero tocou o crucifixo de Dxmaell, sentindo o metal frio sob seus dedos, enquanto sua mente realizava um pedido que não sabia se seria ouvido.

_"Que eles estejam bem e que possamos nos ver algum dia"._

Asthyãns nave de batalha Ariana – A 3.985.580.000 **1** de anos-luz da Terra:

Dxmaell encontrava-se parado em frente à coluna de energia, que mostrava seu reflexo. Tinha uma reunião em poucos minutos e terminava de se arrumar. Sentia-se cansado, para não dizer esgotado. Seu ventre havia crescido muito no último mês, e algumas tarefas que costumava realizar facilmente, já não eram executadas tranqüilamente. Segundo o exame médico feito há cinco dias, o bebê estava bem. Sadio e fortalecendo-se a cada dia, o que já não se podia dizer dele, que sentia suas forças diminuírem, cada vez que a criança resolvia mexer-se dentro dele. O médico da nave havia recomendando que repousasse, mas não estava conseguindo fazê-lo. A verdade era que não queria repousar; pois sempre que se encontrava sozinho sua mente voltava-se para a Terra... e para Heero. E não queria sonhar e desejar o que jamais poderia ter. Era difícil não demonstrar sua solidão junto aos pais, mas sabia que era necessário, não queria que se preocupassem com ele. Ainda mais em seu atual estado.

Tocou carinhosamente o ventre pensando. Faltava tão pouco para a criança nascer. Esperava que ela nascesse perfeita, uma vez que era a primeira a nascer da união com um parceiro de outra raça. O médico dissera-lhe que não haveriam problemas, uma vez que a gestação se encontrava dentro dos padrões habituais. Uma onda de dor atingiu-o, obrigando-o a voltar para cama, até que a mesma passasse. Caminhou lentamente para o leito, deitando-se com dificuldade. As dores em seu corpo vinham aumentando, e suas forças diminuindo. Á medida em que a gravidez avançava. Não havia comentado com o médico sobre isso, por achar que era algo normal na gravidez. Ainda assim algo o preocupava, e não sabia dizer exatamente o quê.

O médico dissera que o repouso era necessário e que era mais que normal em seu atual estágio de gravidez sentir-se cansado; ainda mais quando ele não parava de trabalhar um segundo sequer. Mas parte de seu cansaço não se devia ao fato de não descansar, mas às oscilações de energia que geralmente ocorriam durante a noite. Além do mais, como poderia descansar com tanto a fazer? Havia sido obrigado a convocar uma audiência antes de chegarem a seu destino. Precisava eleger novos lideres que o ajudariam na regência de Kdra. Uma vez que não era um político, mas um soldado, assim como seu amor. Não sentia-se disposto a enfrentar a audiência, mesmo tendo sido dele a idéia de convocá-la; e mesmo com tanto a ser planejado. Tudo o que queria no momento era deitar e descansar um pouco. Esquecer suas responsabilidades por alguns minutos e lembrar de Heero. Sua voz... seu olhar... seus carinhos e toques. Uma nova onda de dor, mais branda que a primeira o fez interromper os pensamentos por alguns instantes. Dxmaell acariciou o ventre por alguns segundos, sentindo a dor diminuir um pouco.

_"Andamos meio agitados ultimamente não? Acho que vou seguir o conselho de Mhtryukres e procurar descansar um pouco. Cancelar alguns de meus compromissos, e repousar este último mês."_

Dxmaell fechou os olhos, sentindo-se sozinho, sua mente buscou a imagem de Heero e seu coração apertou-se de saudades do humano.

_" Ah...Heero o que você estará fazendo agora? Você ainda pensa em mim?"._

Dxmaell resistiu a vontade de chorar, ao perceber a quem pertencia a energia à porta antes da mesma abrir-se. A porta da estação abriu-se e Dhyreean entrou. Ela viera ver o filho, por estar preocupada com seu bem estar. Estranhou o fato de vê-lo deitado; ainda mais por saber que este tinha um compromisso dentro de poucos minutos. Observou seu rosto em silêncio. Parecia tão abatido nos últimos dias, sabia que isso devia-se à tristeza que ele mantinha sempre escondida atrás da frieza de seus olhos. Olhou para o filho que estava deitado sobre a cama, e deu um pequeno sorriso, quando ele se sentou e sorriu. Sabia que ele chorava quando sozinho na escuridão de sua estação. Que pensava no humano que tivera de abandonar. Mas mesmo que Heero quisesse acompanhá-los, deixando para trás seu planeta e suas obrigações para com seu povo, seria impossível para ele viver em Kdra. Uma vez que ela nada tinha de parecido com a Terra.

Seu corpo humano não estaria preparado para suportar a energia emanada por Kdra, e isso o destruíra imediata e dolorosamente; o que faria com que Dxmaell se culpasse pelo resto de seus dias.

O desconforto e a dor passaram, e Dxmaell levantou-se lentamente; caminhando até sua mãe. Beijou-a suavemente no rosto, recebendo desta uma suave carícia nas mãos. Sabia que ela podia ver a dor em seus olhos, uma vez que não havia como escondê-la. Pelo menos não dela. Que parecia ser capaz de enxergar-lhe a alma. Mesmo através da frieza em seus olhos. Ainda assim recusava-se a demonstrá-la em sua presença, procurando esconder-se atrás dos sorrisos que aprendera a expressar, no pouco tempo em que convivera com os humanos e com Heero. Sua voz soou calorosa apesar de cansada, e Dhyreean ergueu levemente a sobrancelha.

- Eu já estava indo para o salão.

- Eu sei querido, mas não foi por isso que vim.

- Não?

Dxmaell demonstrou surpresa, embora por dentro o fato em si não o surpreendesse. Já a alguns dias que sua mãe tentava conversar com ele e a evitava sempre que possível. Não queria falar sobre a saudade de Heero, e do que seria sua vida criando sozinho o filho deles. Se pensasse nele, sabia que não conseguiria seguir com seu destino. Dhyreean acariciou o rosto do filho, notando que sua pele estava ligeiramente fria. Estreitou os olhos. Estranhou a temperatura, mas não teve tempo para descobrir ou indagar-lhe se estava sentindo algo; um dos soldados responsável por sua guarda aparecera para informá-lo de que era aguardado para audiência.

- Senhor, todos aguardam sua presença.

- Já estou indo

O soldado retirou-se. Dxmaell voltou-se para sua mãe, tocando-lhe o rosto.

- Acho que teremos que conversar mais tarde minha mãe

- Sim..., falaremos mais tarde

Dxmaell sorriu e estendeu o braço à sua mãe, deixando a estação em sua companhia. Ao chegarem no local onde se daria a reunião, todos os convocados já se encontravam presentes, e levantaram-se em respeito ao novo governante. Dxmaell meneou a cabeça, tomando seu lugar ao centro, tendo seus pais a sua direita e Aleng e Tzen a sua esquerda.

Duas horas depois:

A audiência já se estendia por quase duas horas. No momento um dos onze ministros que havia sido nomeado em consenso entre arianos e kdarianos falava a respeito de como seria a convivência entre eles. Dxmaell ouvia atentamente as palavras do ministro concordando com algumas das diretrizes propostas para a comunhão entre as duas raças. Ao final, sua opinião formal fôra solicitada como uma decisão final. Levantou-se para falar quando sentiu uma pontada de dor no ventre. Teria ignorado-a momentaneamente, se outra ainda mais forte não houvesse surgido, fazendo-o curvar-se sobre a mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu corpo inteiro estremecer, e sua energia oscilar.

Assim que o filho curvou-se sobre a mesa Uowans o segurou. Podia sentir a energia dele dissipando-se rapidamente. Seu corpo estava perdendo calor; de uma forma assustadora e anormal. Mal teve tempo de dizer-lhe alguma coisa, antes que o mesmo desfalecesse em seus braços. Tomou-o nos braços, carregando-o em direção a enfermaria. Podia sentir que seu corpo esfriava e que ele lutava para não deixar sua energia vital alcançar um nível crítico. Olhou para a mulher que segurou a mão de Dxmaell procurando aquecê-lo com sua energia, sentindo o corpo do filho absorver rapidamente a energia fornecida. Aleng e Tzen seguiram Dxmaell. Podiam sentir que seu amigo não se encontrava bem, e queriam estar por perto caso fossem necessários.

Uma hora depois:

Mhtryukres deixou Dxmaell adormecido sobre a mesa de análise, e voltou-se para os pais dele que aguardavam notícias na outra sala. Seu olhar era preocupante e as notícias que trazia nada agradáveis. Não sabia como não havia percebido antes. Se tivesse notado quando Dxmaell fôra colocado a seus cuidados, talvez pudesse ter remediado ou contornado a situação. Mesmo há cinco dias atrás, durante o exame de rotina, quando o governante de Kdra procurou-o reclamando do cansaço e de dores, supôs erroneamente que isso se devia ao excesso de trabalho, e ao avanço da gravidez e recomendara apenas repouso. Agora se sentia culpado por ter sido tão descuidado e não ter percebido o que estava acontecendo a Dxmaell. Estava tão claro agora, mas infelizmente tarde demais. Uowans olhou para o médico, que parecia perdido em pensamentos. Sabia que algo estava errado; pelo semblante sério e o silêncio que este carregava. Via claramente que o outro tinha dificuldades para falar o diagnóstico de seu filho. Sendo assim adiantou-se, tocando o ombro de seu velho amigo, e perguntando o que desejava saber.

- O que está havendo com meu filho Mhtryukres?

Mhtryukres suspirou pesadamente passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, antes que contasse a seu amigo e antigo comandante sobre o estado de saúde de Dxmaell.

- Ele... não está nada bem Uowans.

- O que ele tem?

- Parece que a energia dele e da criança não são compatíveis.

- Como assim?

Mhtryukres coçou o queixo num gesto nervoso, nunca em sua vida havia visto um quadro clínico como o de Dxmaell. Também; não haviam registros médicos quanto a isso; e nem poderia haver; afinal nunca na historia de Kdra houvera a gestação de uma criança gerada durante o Cyarpks onde um dos parceiros não fosse Kdariano ou Ariano cuja genética eram idênticas. Sabia que deveria ter procurado mais informações, sobre a raça do outro parceiro de Dxmaell. Assim poderia ter feito exames mais detalhados e tomado providências adequadas. Mas não achara que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Ainda mais com alguém como Dxmaell, cuja energia era incomparável. Lamentava profundamente ter se enganado com algo tão sério.

- Mhtryukres!

Mhtryukres olhou para Uowans, que tinha o semblante sério e aborrecido, notando que se perdera em divagações, e não respondera à pergunta feita anteriormente.

- Desculpe-me

Uowans meneou a cabeça e sinalizou para que o amigo continuasse, o que foi rapidamente feito.

- A criança é apenas uma parte Kdariana, a outra metade pelo que Dxmaell me contou é humana. Não tive a chance de pesquisar mais sobre os humanos e saber se haveria alguma conseqüência da realização do Cyarpks entre duas raças tão diferentes.

- Entendo, mas você sabe o que está acontecendo?

- Sim. De alguma forma a energia de Dxmaell não é suficiente para manter a criança, sem que isso desgaste seu corpo. Ela necessita de muito mais energia que o corpo dele é capaz de produzir. Se ela fosse completamente Kdariana ou Ariana, Dxmaell seria capaz de suprir a energia que a criança necessita, mas neste caso...

Dhyreean segurou o braço do marido que a abraçou. Como isso era possível? Dxmaell possuía uma energia que não era comparada nem mesmo ao antigo Conselho dos sete. Ele havia nascido para reconstruir Kdra com sua energia vital, e no entanto não possuía energia suficiente para suprir a do próprio filho? Mhtryukres podia ver a confusão nos olhos dos pais de Dxmaell, ele mesmo achava difícil de acreditar, mas os exames que fizera havia comprovado tal fato. Aleng e Tzen olharam um para o outro, entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Nenhum deles havia pensado em tal hipótese, mas era de se esperar tal fato. Uowans afastou-se da esposa, olhando dentro dos olhos de Mhtryukres, procurando por respostas, embora não soubesse se estas existiam.

- Como isso é possível? Dxmaell é um dos mais fortes guerreiros de ambas as raças, ninguém em toda Kdra possui uma energia superior a dele.

- A criança tem.

Mhtryukres foi curto ao responder que a criança no ventre de Dxmaell, possuía uma energia ainda mais poderosa que a de seu provedor. Como médico; tal constatação era surpreendente, e maravilhosa no que se refere à maravilha da genética, mas como indivíduo isso o alarmava, uma vez que podia ver o resultado do que viria a acontecer se não fizessem algo. Uowans olhou para Dhyreean e depois para o médico, não era muito difícil imaginar como isso havia acontecido. Das raças conquistadas pelos kdarianos, os humanos eram os que possuíam a energia mais forte. Era de se imaginar que a criança gerada da relação de Dxmaell com um humano, tivesse uma energia poderosa. Mas se Dxmaell não era capaz de manter a criança suprindo suas necessidades e ao mesmo tempo manter a dele mesmo a salvo. O que seria deles se ainda faltava quase um mês para o fim da gestação?

- Quanto tempo ainda falta para a criança nascer?

- Pouco mais de três semanas. Mas...

O médico calou-se momentaneamente. Ele sabia que Dxmaell não seria capaz de terminar a gestação, a criança teria que nascer antes ou ambos morreriam.

- Teremos que induzir o parto, antes de completadas as semanas que faltam, eles não agüentarão tanto tempo.

Dhyreean agarrou-se ao braço do marido, diante do diagnóstico de que seu filho e seu neto morreriam caso a criança não nascesse antes. Uowans abraçou sua esposa, olhando para o médico em busca de alguma esperança.

- Não há outra alternativa?

- Poderíamos mantê-lo em animação suspensa na câmara de energia, mas ele está muito fraco e no atual estado, a câmara não o manteria estável por tanto tempo, e não temos certeza se funcionaria. Poderíamos acabar piorando as coisas, ou matando a criança, se a energia não for compatível, ou se não for suficiente, ou se for energia demais.

- Em outras palavras seria arriscado qualquer uma das alternativas.

Mhtryukres olhou para o jovem loiro, que se mantivera calado juntamente com o outro Kdariano de cabelos castanhos claros, e seus olhos se dirigiram à mão direita do Kdariano. Mal se podia notar que ela não era natura a ele, mas uma replica da mão amputada. Havia sido um verdadeiro desafio para ele, reconstruí-la, mas felizmente após um duro processo e inúmeros fracassos, havia conseguido a menos de um mês recriar-lhe um novo membro. Ele sacudiu a cabeça levemente como se acordasse, concordando com as palavras do Kdariano amigo do novo governante de Kdra.

As alternativas que tinham para contornar ou tentar solucionar o problema não eram muitas, e nenhuma delas lhe parecia viável ou satisfatória a longo prazo. Funcionariam era verdade, mas apenas por alguns dias senão horas. Em todo caso precisavam rapidamente tomar uma decisão quanto ao que fazer. Dxmaell estava desacordado na sala, sendo mantido em animação suspensa até que decidissem que método seria adequado para trazer a criança à vida ou mantê-los vivos. Mas não poderia deixá-lo dessa forma por muito tempo, ou a criança sofreria vários danos. Havia ainda a questão de não saber se Dxmaell conseguiria dar a luz à criança. Com seu nível de energia tão baixo, seria necessário; para não dizer imprescindível; aumentá-la a um nível satisfatório. Mas com a criança absorvendo tão rapidamente sua energia não via meios de que se conseguisse tal intento.

- Há alguma outra alternativa Mhtryukres? Alguma que não tenha pensado?

Mhtryukres olhou para Uowans que se mantinha calado já a algum tempo; procurando por possibilidades. Nunca se encontrara em tal situação. Onde a energia do filho fosse superior a do pai. Já tivera problemas quanto à queda de energia no final ou durante a gestação, mas nada parecido com a do governante de Kdra. Se ela fosse apenas kdariana e não metade humana, seria tão mais fácil resolver o problema. Com um estalo, sua mente começou a funcionar sob o fato da outra metade da criança ser humana. Era tão simples.

_"Metade humana... o outro pai. A energia dele junto com a de Dxmaell seriam suficiente, o humano supriria a metade que falta na energia de Dxmaell."_

Ele deu um meio sorriso diante do fato de que era simples resolverem o problema, embora sua mente houvesse esquecido um pequeno detalhe.

- Talvez se tivéssemos a presença do outro pai, poderíamos manter a criança, ou fazê-la nascer, uma vez que Dxmaell não conseguirá sozinho

Uowans olhou para o médico exasperado. Como ele podia dizer tal coisa? Eles estavam, a anos-luz de distância da Terra. Trazer o humano era quase que impossível. E mesmo que decidissem retornar, seu filho certamente não agüentaria a viagem. Não chegariam antes de completada as semanas que faltam para o nascimento de seu neto. Sua voz soou fria e irritada, o que fêz Mhtryukres recuar ligeiramente.

- Estamos a quase 4.000.000.000 anos-luz da Terra doutor, levamos quase dois meses para atravessar metade do quadrante, como poderíamos voltar a Terra para buscar o humano, antes que meu filho e meu neto morram?

Mhtryukres abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Havia esquecido completamente disso. Ainda assim era a única chance que tinham de salvar os dois.

- Me desculpe Uowans, mas é a única solução viável para os dois

Uowans sacudiu a cabeça. Sabia que ele não dissera isso por mal, mas porque era a única alternativa para seu filho e neto.

- Quanto tempo ele tem?

Mhtryukres voltou seu olhar para Dhyreean, ao ouvir a pergunta, calculando rapidamente o tempo que eles teriam.

- Na atual circunstância Dhyreean, não mais que um dia para ele e poucas horas depois para a criança.

Dhyreean levou a mão aos lábios chorando. Não estava pronta para perder seu filho. Não agora que o haviam encontrado. Uowans abraçou a esposa contra o peito confortando-a. Sua mente trabalhava, procurando uma solução; mas não havia como cruzar metade da galáxia em menos de um dia. Fechou os olhos; apertando o corpo da esposa contra si. Tinha que haver um meio... precisavam apenas encontrá-lo, e esse era o problema atual. Recusava-se a perder seu filho novamente. Sabia o quanto Dhyreean sofrera por entregar Dxmaell a Whorda e ao Conselho, com apenas algumas horas de vida. E não desejava ver a mesma dor em seus olhos, cada vez que ela pensava em Dxmaell,que não estava ao lado deles à medida em que crescia.

Aleng e Tzen olharam-se. Ambos pensando que talvez houvesse um meio; embora não tivessem certeza de que funcionaria. Desde que deixaram a Terra. Eles e Dxmaell vinham trabalhando em segredo em um novo modelo de nave. Alimentados pela saudade dos amigos e do amor que deixaram para trás procuraram desenvolver uma nave capaz de cruzar em pouco tempo a distância de Kdra a Terra. Eles se basearam na tecnologia de Asthyãns cuja velocidade era até então insuperável. Ela levava cerca de quatro meses para cobrir essa distância, sendo muito mais veloz que qualquer outra nave. Sendo assim eles adaptaram essa tecnologia a uma nova forma fonte de energia, que haviam desenvolvido em segredo durante o período que estiveram na Terra. A intenção ao criá-la era de que não mais fossem necessárias mortes para que pudessem sobreviver; criando uma fonte de energia permanente e poderosa, capaz de suprir as necessidades de seus corpos da mesma maneira que Kdra o fazia. No entanto ela não era compatível a eles, sendo poderosa demais para seus corpos, mas se mostrara adaptável às naves Kdarianas.

Começaram então a criar novos sistemas, baseados nos desenhos que Dxmaell criara, e na tecnologia Ariana que era superior a kdariana, precisavam criar sistemas que pudessem suportar as mudanças de design, pressão e força. A nova fonte de energia criada, era capaz de triplicar a força de uma nave como a Asthyãns, e o novo desenho minimizava a resistência a tornando mais leve, e conseqüentemente ainda mais veloz. Desenvolveram também um mecanismo que permitia criar uma espécie de porta temporal, baseadas nas histórias de seus antepassados sobre a visita de outras raças à antiga Kdra. Essas portas eram capazes de ligar dois pontos diferentes e distantes no espaço, mas eles ainda não haviam testado o mecanismo, e não tinham certeza de que funcionaria e nem que conseqüências teria seu uso na estrutura e nos ocupantes da nave.

Os testes que puderam realizar, foram apenas na nave. Seus sistemas e a nova fonte de energia. Entretanto eles ainda não haviam testado a nave no espaço, embora os testes feitos no computador dessem 99 segurança e eficiência, mas até o momento apenas Dxmaell havia sido capaz de pilotá-la na simulação. Ainda assim era uma chance que não podia ser completamente descartada. Tzen sacudiu a cabeça e saiu para preparar a nave, que se encontrava escondida em uma das áreas da Asthyãns onde apenas os três tinham acesso, deixando com Aleng a responsabilidade de falar com Uowans. Assim que Tzen saiu, Aleng se aproximou dos pais de Dxmaell, não tinham tempo a perder se quisessem salvar o amigo e a criança.

- Senhor talvez tenhamos um meio

Uowans abriu os olhos olhando para o jovem loiro, amigo de seu filho. Estreitou os olhos diante de suas palavras. Como era possível que tivessem um meio de transpor em pouco tempo uma distância tão grande? Aleng notou a descrença no olhar de Uowans e deu um meio sorriso, antes de começar a falar.

- Tzen, eu e Dxmaell vínhamos; escondidos do Conselho; trabalhando em um novo tipo de energia

- Novo tipo de energia?

- Sim senhor, pensávamos em criar uma que pudesse alimentar nosso povo, sem que tivéssemos que destruir outras raças para isso. No entanto ela não se mostrou viável a esse propósito, mas adequou-se perfeitamente como uma nova fonte de alimentação para nossas naves. Procuramos então, adaptá-la as naves que tínhamos, sendo que elas não eram adequadas para suportar essa nova energia durante muito tempo. Desenvolvemos então uma nave que pudesse suportar e extrair o máximo dessa nova energia.

Uowans olhou para o Kdariano, enquanto ouvia-o explicar sobre o que seu filho e os amigos faziam. Compreendendo finalmente o porque dos três desde que haviam deixado a Terra permanecerem enfurnados durante horas em uma das áreas da nave, onde ninguém a não ser os três tinham a permissão para entrar. Quando Dxmaell solicitou uma nave batedora e um determinado espaço na área de carga da Asthyãns, providenciando para que esta fosse alterada segundo as suas especificações não o questionou e nem imaginou que era para tal propósito. Ele voltou sua atenção a Aleng que continuava a contar, sobre que eles andaram fazendo.

- Há poucos dias terminamos os testes de simulação. Que comprovaram a eficiência do que já esperávamos, em relação ao funcionamento da nova fonte de energia, com os novos sistemas e das alterações feitas em Arphiansus.

- Arphiansus?

Dhyreean sorriu diante do nome da nave, que na língua Ariana significava esperança alada. Aleng sacudiu a cabeça em assentimento, fora o próprio Dxmaell quem batizara a nave com este nome. Ela simbolizava a esperança que tinham de um dia retornar a Terra. Uowans soltou-se da esposa aproximando-se de Aleng segurando-o pelos ombros. Seu olhar era brando mas firme, e transmitia esperança.

- Quanto tempo até a Terra?

- Paralelamente nós trabalhamos em um novo mecanismo, que nos permitiria criar portais de energia, que nos lançaria em determinados pontos do espaço, mas não tivemos tempo de testá-lo ainda. Ele nos deixaria na Terra em menos de uma hora a toda velocidade. Sem ele, de onde estamos, em velocidade normal um dia para ir e voltar, a toda a velocidade meio dia ou um pouco menos.

Uowans ficou surpreso com a inteligência e capacidade dos três. Eles haviam desenvolvido tecnologias que nem mesmo os antigos, haviam sido capazes de criar, embora constasse na história de Kdra. O relato de viajantes de outros mundos, que eram capazes de abrirem portas no universo ligando um ponto a outro. Voltou sua atenção ao que o jovem amigo de seu filho dizia.

- Entretanto, Dxmaell foi o único a conseguir pilotá-la com total eficiência durante a simulação.

- Isso não é problema, eu o farei pelo meu filho.

Aleng sorriu concordando, não duvidava que o pai de Dxmaell fosse capaz de fazê-lo, ele não seria líder dos Arianos se não fosse pela determinação, sabedoria e força.

- Leve-me onde está Arphiansus. Mhtryukres mantenha meu filho e meu neto vivos até que eu traga o humano.

- Eu farei o possível senhor.

Aleng meneou a cabeça diante da ordem. Uowans voltou-se para a esposa, beijando-a na testa.

- Eu trarei o humano, eu prometo a você. Até lá cuide deles .

Dhyreean sacudiu a cabeça, vendo o marido e o amigo de seu filho partirem. Olhou para o médico, que tocou seu ombro. Agora era esperar que Arphiansus voasse, movida pela esperança; e que pudesse cobrir a distância a tempo de salvá-los.

Algumas horas depois:

Uowans havia levado algum tempo para acostumar-se aos sistemas da nave, tão diferentes das outras. E ainda assim baseada nos mesmos padrões. Não havia dúvidas quanto à eficiência dela. Ficara surpreso ao vê-la. Transmitia imperiosidade e capacidade apenas olhando-se para ela. Os três sem dúvida haviam feito um excelente trabalho. Assim que deixara Asthyãns, Arphiansus cobrira em pouquíssimo tempo a distância que os separava da Terra. Era sem sombra de dúvidas uma nave impressionante. Precisava descobrir se era possível adaptar tal tecnologia a Asthyãns e Zhetryus. Já está estava próximo à Terra e em poucos minutos estaria em órbita do planeta, esperava apenas que não fosse difícil encontrar o humano.

Pelo que Aleng havia dito Heero, possuía um dos comunicadores kdarianos com ele, o que permitiria rastreá-lo se usasse o padrão de energia antigo de Dxmaell para localizar sua posição. Mas isso não queria necessariamente dizer que o humano estivesse carregando-o consigo no momento. Ele avistou o planeta azul a sua frente e acionou o sistema de camuflagem, não desejava que os humanos pensassem que era um inimigo. Acionou imediatamente o sistema para localizar o comunicador deixado com o humano, e em poucos segundos a tela emitiu a localização de onde o mesmo se encontrava. Uowans verificou a localização, notando ser uma área urbana. Não havia como pousar ali sem causar certo alvoroço. Analisando a área ao redor, encontrou um local próximo, onde poderia deixar a nave.

Não era muito distante, e era o ideal. Aterrissou Arphiansus deixando seu sistema de camuflagem acionado. Assim ninguém a veria. Pegou um rastreador e seguiu na direção indicada pelo aparelho, esperava apenas que o humano estivesse junto ao comunicador.

A alguns metros da área 15:

Heero caminhava lentamente. Alguma coisa estava incomodando-o desde de manhã, e não conseguia descobrir o quê. Havia saído para dar uma volta, indo ao mesmo lugar que costumava seguir quando sentia-se inquieto. Mas diferente das outras vezes a tranqüilidade e o silêncio das montanhas não o ajudaram, e por fim decidiu retornar. Estava aproximando-se de sua casa; se é que poderia chamar assim o apartamento vazio, quando notou a presença de Wufei parado na entrada de seu bloco. Era estranho encontrar o chinês ali, uma vez que o mesmo não morava naquela região, aliado ao avançado da hora. Quando aproximou-se mais, encontrou um outro homem com ele. Não o reconheceu de imediato, apenas quando encontrava-se mais perto foi que o reconheceu. Foi impossível não demonstrar surpresa em ver o Ariano, pai de Dxmaell. Afinal faziam quase dois meses que eles haviam partido.

Como se soubesse a gravidade da situação, o coração de Heero começou a bater rapidamente; como se a simples presença do ariano, lhe dissesse que algo de grave havia acontecido ao Kdariano que levara consigo seu coração. Apressou os passos, parando em frente aos dois. Wufei meneou a cabeça em cumprimento. Podia ver o nervosismo de Heero, ele mesmo sentira-se um pouco nervoso quando encontrara o Ariano.

Vinte minutos antes:

Wufei sentia-se cansado e sozinho. Seus pensamentos constantemente pareciam traí-lo fazendo-o pensar no Kdariano de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a pensar nele, e no dia em que o mesmo partira, retornando a seu planeta. Havia sido algo inesperado, abrir a porta de sua habitação e encontrar o Kdariano parado lá, como se tomasse coragem para fazer algo.

Flashback

Wufei deixou o quarto da filha que caíra no sono após a brincadeira. Ainda era-lhe impossível acreditar que todo havia terminado. Que sua filha encontrava-se com ele e em segurança. Estava indo em direção à cozinha quando alguma coisa o fez ir até a porta de sua casa e abrí-la. Ficou surpreso ao ver o Kdariano chamado Tzen parado em frente a seu apartamento. Seus olhares encontraram-se, e não soube como reagir ao que via reluzindo nos olhos claros que o observava em silêncio. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que a presença de Tzen não o desconsertava, e que não se sentia seguro a seu lado. Abriu a boca para perguntar-lhe a que tinha vindo, quando o mesmo respondeu antes que a pergunta houvesse deixado seus lábios.

- Estamos partindo de volta a Kdra. Eu vim dizer-lhe adeus.

Wufei não soube o que responder, algo dentro dele pareceu contrair-se, e uma antiga e conhecida dor se vez presente. A última vez que a sentira fôra quando perdera sua esposa, e agora sentia a mesma dor, ao saber que nunca mais veria o Kdariano a sua frente. Tzen viu os olhos de Wufei mudarem. A surpresa deu lugar ao choque e logo depois à tristeza. Sabia que estava sendo um tanto quanto precipitado, mas não tinha tempo a perder. Já havia perdido tempo demais procurando ignorar os sentimentos despertados pelo chinês. Deu um passo a frente, tocando o rosto de Wufei com a ponta dos dedos, viu o humano fazer menção de recuar e segurou-o, antes que este se afastasse.

Wufei sentia a pele sob os dedos do Kdariano queimando, seu coração batia descompassado, não queria que ele o tocasse, não queria sentir nada por ele. Não queria saber o que era o sentimento que o sufocava, cada vez que o via, mas Tzen não parecia disposto a deixá-lo. Abriu os lábios para dizer-lhe para deixá-lo em paz e teve seus lábios tomados pelo Kdariano que envolveu-lhe a cintura com um dos braços, estreitando o espaço entre seus corpos. Tzen sentiu uma ligeira resistência por parte do humano, para logo em seguida sentir os braços dele enroscarem-se em seu pescoço de forma ávida e possessiva. O beijo foi ardente e triste ao mesmo tempo, ele estava partindo sem nenhuma esperança de retorno.

Afastaram-se, e Tzen segurou-o junto a seu corpo, sentindo o humano tremer em seus braços. Se eles tivessem tido mais tempo juntos. Se tivesse tido a coragem de tomá-lo em seus braços há mais tempo. Levaria consigo muito mais do que um beijo. Afastou-se, olhando dentro dos olhos negros do humano. Enxugou a pequena lágrima que se recusara a cair, beijando suavemente cada um dos olhos, vendo refletido neles a mesma dor que consumia seu peito.

- Eu jamais me esquecerei de você Wufei. Você estará sempre aqui dentro de mim.

Wufei ofegou quando Tzen segurou sua mão, e levando-a ao peito, indicando que ele estaria sempre presente em seu coração. Sentiu o frio abatê-lo, quando o Kdariano deixou-o sozinho. Tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras recusavam-se a deixar sua garganta. Ergueu ligeiramente a mão, como se fosse impedi-lo deixando-a cair pesadamente ao lado do corpo. Fechou a porta, encostando-se nela, e levando a mão aos lábios, escorregando até o chão, enquanto pensava que também jamais o esqueceria.

_"Eu também o manterei sempre vivo dentro de mim Tzen". _

fim-flashback

_"Eu fui um idiota em negar.. .somente agora eu vejo isso". _

Wufei olhou para o céu estrelado, sentindo-se ainda mais melancólico. Nem sabia porquê estava ali. Talvez porque precisasse compartilhar sua dor com alguém. Não sabia se Heero estaria em casa, não se viam já à algum tempo. O pensamento de que deveria ter ligado antes atravessou sua mente, e estava quase desistindo quando viu uma pessoa alta, de cabelos longos a poucos metros de onde o japonês morava. Não o reconheceu de imediato, mas podia notar pelas formas que era um homem. Não conseguia lembrar-se de ninguém com um cabelo tão longo, até que sua mente lhe trouxe a imagem de Dxmaell.

_"Será que ele retornou?"_

Wufei acelerou o carro. O coração descompassado. Ao aproximar-se, notou que não era Dxmaell, mas outra pessoa. Parou o veículo e desceu, encarando o Ariano que estreitou os olhos por alguns segundos. Uowans estava a poucos metros do local da localização do comunicador, quando ouviu o barulho de um dos veículos terrestres e escondeu o aparelho, quando o veículo parou a seu lado e um humano desceu. Ele o encarou por alguns instantes. Sabia que já o havia visto uma vez, até que o reconheceu como sendo o amigo do humano chamado Heero. Uowans meneou a cabeça em cumprimento sendo retribuído por Wufei que o encarava surpreso.

- Eu preciso encontrar Heero, meu filho necessita de sua ajuda.

Wufei demorou alguns segundos antes de responder. Podia sentir que algo estava errado pela forma que o Ariano parecia ansioso. Balançou a cabeça apontando na direção que seguia.

- Eu estava indo até a casa dele. Entre, eu o levarei até lá.

- Obrigado.

Wufei balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta do passageiro. Uowans entrou no veículo, que seguiu rapidamente para o bloco onde Heero morava. Em poucos instantes eles se encontravam em frente ao edifício onde Heero morava. No entanto descobriram que o japonês não se encontrava. Wufei olhou para Uowans notando que o Ariano parecia ter pressa em encontrar Heero. Ficou tentando imaginar onde o amigo teria ido àquela hora. Lembrou-se que Trowa comentara certa vez que Heero costumava ir às montanhas onde costumava ficar a resistência, talvez fosse um bom lugar para procurá-lo.

- Acho que sei onde ele está, fica à apenas algumas horas daqui.

- Podemos ir com minha nave até lá. Pouparemos tempo.

Wufei balançou a cabeça e deixaram o prédio. Assim que chegaram ao lado de fora Wufei reconheceu a figura do japonês. Segurou o braço de Uowans apontando na direção e sorrindo. O Ariano olhou na direção apontada vendo o humano, agradeceu o fato de não terem de ir atrás dele.

Heero cumprimentou Uowans que meneou a cabeça, voltando então sua atenção a Wufei que falava com ele.

- Estávamos indo procurá-lo...

- O que houve?

Uowans podia sentir a tensão na voz do humano. Este se aproximara de Heero segurando seus ombros e olhando dentro de seus olhos.

- Meu filho precisa de você.

- O que houve com Dxmaell?

- A criança está matando-o. Ele precisa de sua energia para trazê-la à vida, antes que ambos morram.

Heero sentiu-se tonto pela revelação e foi amparado pelo Ariano. Ele respirou fundo procurando assimilar a informação de que Dxmaell e seu filho corriam o risco de morrerem. Olhou para Wufei, que tocou-lhe o braço, procurando passar-lhe força. Uowans sabia que Heero precisava de algum tempo, para assimilar a informação, mas isso era algo que eles não tinha no momento.

- Temos que ir, ele não agüentará muito tempo.

Heero balançou a cabeça e olhou para Wufei. Ele tinha uma reunião pela manhã, e não poderia ausentar-se. Precisava que alguém tomasse seu lugar. Sabia que o amigo estava a par de como andavam as coisas, apesar de ter deixado tudo para dedicar-se exclusivamente à filha, mas no momento precisava dele.

- Você poderia ocupar meu lugar amanhã?

- Claro... não se preocupe Heero.

- Avise Trowa por mim, ele vai ajudá-lo.

- Vá meu amigo, eles precisam de você.

Heero balançou a cabeça e seguiu Uowans que seguia na direção onde deixara Arphiansus. Em poucos segundos eles se encontravam no espaço, em direção ao quadrante onde encontravam-se as naves que levavam arianos e kdarianos para casa. Uowans esperava apenas que, pudessem chegar a tempo.

Na manhã seguinte, a bordo da Asthyãns– A 3.985.580.000 de anos-luz da Terra:

As dores haviam recomeçado pela manhã, e aumentado consideravelmente. Era como se alguma coisa o estivesse rasgando por dentro. Dxmaell olhou para sua mãe, que segurava sua mão. Tentou não chorar e não pensar no pai da criança. Sabia que algo estava errado, pelo olhar preocupado de sua mãe. Lembrava-se apenas de acordar na enfermaria sem saber ao certo como chegara até lá. E até o momento ninguém lhe dissera o que havia acontecido. Entretanto sabia que algo sério estava acontecendo, ou sua mãe não o estaria mantendo com sua energia desde a madrugada. Embora a energia passada não parecia ser o suficiente para mantê-lo aquecido por mais do que alguns minutos.

Sentiu sua energia oscilar e o frio percorrer seu corpo. A dor o dilacerava sem piedade por dentro, fazendo-o notar que elas não eram como as outras, que passavam depois de um tempo. Sentia como se a criança estivesse absorvendo sua energia vital, e não simplesmente se alimentando como sempre fazia. Podia notar o cansaço de sua mãe, e nem ao menos sabia dizer em que momento durante a madrugada ela passara a alimentá-lo com sua energia. Lembrava-se dos esforços do médico e de sua mãe que haviam tentado restabelecer sua energia, mas esta parecia esgotar-se muito mais rápido do que podiam restabelecê-la. Sabia que se isso continuasse morreria; assim como seu filho. Mas não desejava que ele tivesse o mesmo fim. Seu bebê precisava viver de qualquer maneira. Dxmaell segurou a mão de sua mãe, enquanto uma pontada de dor quase o fez desfalecer.

Dhyreean não queria vê-lo dessa forma, seu filho estava morrendo diante de seus olhos por causa da criança em seu ventre, e não podia fazer nada para impedir. Ela deveria ter previsto que suas energias não seriam compatíveis. Dxmaell era forte. Sua energia podia superar a de qualquer outro Kdariano ou Ariano, mas não a do próprio filho. Se a criança fosse apenas kdariana, seria mais fácil trazê-la a vida, mas uma parte dela era humana o que tornou a genética dela mais forte que a dos próprios pais. Precisavam do humano. Precisavam de sua energia para que a unissem com a de Dxmaell, afim de que a criança pudesse ser trazida à vida e ambos não morressem.

Ela se culpava por não ter conseguido prever isso, deveria ter sido mais atenta e notado que o filho não vinha se sentindo bem; que o cansaço não era por conta do excesso de trabalho ou tristeza. Não deveria ter confiado apenas nas previsões sobre o futuro dele e de Kdra, o futuro podia ser mudado, se uma linha do destino fosse alterada, mas desde que Dxmaell destruíra o Conselho e se tornara o governante por direito de Kdra, era incapaz de ver o futuro de seu filho, e suas previsões quanto a seu futuro eram sempre nebulosas. Ainda assim se agarrava à certeza de que tanto seu filho, quanto seu neto sobreviveriam, pela última previsão que tivera dele, quando o mesmo deixou o humano que amava para trás.

Dois meses atrás – Órbita da Terra:

Dxmaell estava jogado sobre a cama chorando. Havia seguido direto para sua estação assim que se despedira de Heero, e Asthyãns saíra da órbita da Terra. Seu coração parecia querer sair de seu peito, tamanha a dor. Porque tudo tinha que ser assim? Eles haviam lutado tanto, passado por tantas coisas. E para quê? Para no final ficarem longe um do outro, sem uma expectativa de se encontrarem novamente. Ele sentiu a energia de sua mãe, pouco antes da porta se abrir, mas manteve-se como estava, agarrado ao cordão com um pingente em forma de asa dado pelo humano há dois dias atrás. Havia tantas dúvidas em seu coração, que não sabia como conseguiria passar sozinho por tudo que viria. Não com a saudade apertando seu peito e o filho deles crescendo em seu ventre. Se tivesse apenas a certeza de que algum dia veria Heero novamente. Certeza de que algum dia, voltaria a estar em seus braços e sentir o calor de seu corpo. A voz de sua mãe o tirou de seu sofrimento, o fazendo encará-la desde que entrara em sua estação.

- Você o verá novamente.

Dxmaell encontrou no olhar doce de sua mãe, a resposta para todas as suas dúvidas. Dhyreean sentou-se na coluna de energia, e acariciou suavemente o rosto do filho, secando suas lágrimas. Havia tanta esperança em seu olhar, ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, fazendo-o jogar-se nos seus braços.

- Tem certeza... de que o verei novamente?

- A mesma com que sei que é meu filho. O destino de vocês é ficar juntos, e nada mudará isso. Reconstrua Kdra e vocês se encontrarão novamente.

- Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

O grito de dor de Dxmaell cortou os pensamentos de Dhyreean que segurou com força a mão do filho. Não podia aliviar seu sofrimento, apenas podia permanecer ali, a seu lado; dando lhe sua energia, e o conforto de sua presença. Uowans havia partido há horas para a Terra, em busca do humano; na nave projetada pelo filho e os dois amigos dele; mas temia que ele não chegasse a tempo. Sentiu seu filho apertar fortemente sua mão antes da dor engolfá-lo novamente.

- Mãe... não o deixe morrer... não importa o que aconteça comigo, mas não deixe o meu filho morrer.

- Você não vai morrer Dxmaell...

Dxmaell sorriu ao ver as lágrimas caírem dos olhos de sua mãe, podia ver sua morte nos olhos dela. Ele sentiu sua energia baixar rapidamente e segurou os lençóis com força, sua vista tornou-se turva, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Mal pôde ouvir o grito de sua mãe chamando seu nome, tudo o que sentia era frio, e a necessidade de sucumbir ao sono. Deixou que a inconsciência o abraçasse. Sabia que deveria resistir, mas sentia-se cansado demais para fazê-lo. Antes que o sono o abraçasse para sempre deixou que o nome de Heero escapasse de seus lábios frios, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mãe gritava seu nome.

- Heero...

- Dxmaell!

Uowans e o humano vinham correndo pelos corredores da nave, em direção à estação onde encontrava-se Dxmaell. Pela informação de Mhtryukres seu filho pedira para ser transferido a sua estação. Segundo o médico a situação não era nada boa, Dxmaell passara a madrugada toda sendo alimentado por Dhyreean, mas sem resultado permanente, ou suficiente para confortá-lo da dor. Estavam a poucos metros quando ouviram uma mulher gritar o nome de Dxmaell. Com desespero, Uowans reconheceu a voz da esposa e sabia que seu filho não estava bem.

Heero sentiu seu coração partir ao ouvir o nome do Kdariano ser pronunciado com tanta dor. Aceleraram os passos, chegando a estação, poucos segundos depois. A porta abriu-se, e eles a atravessaram. Assim que Heero viu o corpo inerte de Dxmaell sobre a cama e a mulher caída sobre seu peito, chorando e sacudindo o kdariano, correu em sua direção, subindo sobre a coluna de energia. Ele tomou o corpo inerte, de Dxmaell em seus braços acomodando-o contra seu peito. A face dele encontrava-se tão pálida, e seu corpo estava tão frio e quase sem vida. Voltou-se para mulher caída ao lado da cama. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, não podia perdê-los... não queria perdê-los.

- O que eu preciso fazer? Diga-me o que posso fazer para salvá-lo.

Dhyreean olhou para o humano e depois para o filho, não sabia se ainda havia alguma esperança. Sentiu os braços de Uowans ao redor de seus ombros, confortando-a. Ela respirou profundamente, procurando acalmar-se e dizer o que era necessário.

- Ele precisa de sua energia para fazer a criança nascer, mas é necessário que ele esteja consciente.

Heero balançou a cabeça e aproximou seu rosto do ouvido de Dxmaell sussurrando algumas palavras. Precisava faze-lo acordar, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Vamos Dxmaell... eu estou aqui... por favor, abra os olhos meu amor.

Heero tomou uma das mãos de Dxmaell entre as suas, acariciando-a, enquanto falava. Ele sacudia seu corpo para frente e para trás sem deixar de falar com ele. Mesmo que seu corpo não demonstrasse nenhuma reação sentia que ele o ouvia

- Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho... nosso filho precisa de você... eu preciso de você comigo Dxmaell. Vamos criar nosso filho juntos...

Heero continuou a balançar o corpo de Dxmaell, em seus braços, apertando-o fortemente contra si, deixando que seu coração falasse. Deixando que ele o alcançasse na inconsciência em que este se encontrava.

- Você se lembra... lembra quando dizemos como ele seria? Ele terá o seu tom de cabelos... e terá a cor dos meus olhos... ele será perfeito meu amor.

Dhyreean chorava contra o peito de Uowans, que apertava a esposa contra si. Silenciosamente pedia aos antigos de Kdra que não levassem seu filho e neto. Que dessem a eles uma chance depois de tudo pelo quê haviam passado. Podiam sentir o amor que o humano sentia por Dxmaell. O mesmo sentimento que seu filho sentia pelo humano. Mas infelizmente não podiam fazer nada, além de observar em silêncio e esperar que o humano conseguisse acordá-lo com sua energia. Heero sentia suas lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, suas palavras agora se misturavam aos soluços à medida que suas esperanças de sentí-lo acordar morriam.

- Você precisa acordar... meu amor... eu não conseguirei viver se perdê-lo novamente... não faça isso comigo.

Heero afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Dxmaell e apertou-o contra o corpo. Não conseguia mais falar, as palavras simplesmente não saiam mais. Mal sentiu quando o corpo que segurava apresentou um leve piscar de olhos. Deu-se conta de que o kdariano despertara apenas quando sentiu sua energia começar a fluir por suas mãos... para o corpo que segurava, e seu nome ser pronunciado fracamente.

- Heero.

Dxmaell sentia uma energia quente envolvendo seu corpo, uma energia acolhedora que sentia apenas em seus sonhos. Sabia que a energia que sentia fluindo pelo seu corpo e aliviando-o das dores pertencia ao humano. Mas como isso seria possível? Eles estavam tão longe da Terra agora.

- Vamos meu amor, abra os olhos.

Procurou seguir a voz doce que o chamava. Abrindo os olhos lentamente. Quando as ametistas abriram-se, seu olhar encontrou o do humano de olhos azul cobalto. Tentou tocar-lhe a face, mas sentia-se ainda muito fraco para fazê-lo. Heero segurou a mão de Dxmaell e levou-a até seu rosto, sentindo-o acariciar sua bochecha lentamente. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios pálidos, e Heero inclinou-se sobre ele, unindo-o ao seu e transmitindo sua energia a Dxmaell rapidamente. Dxmaell podia sentir a energia de Heero fluindo por seu corpo. A energia dele era tão quente e saborosa, tão acolhedora e revigorante.

Dhyreean sorriu e olhou para o marido, ao ver o filho abrir os olhos e sorrir, podiam sentir a energia de Dxmaell elevando-se a um nível estável, embora ainda se encontrasse baixa demais para ser considerada satisfatória. Mas não podiam deixar que o humano gastasse toda sua energia para o restabelecimento de Dxmaell. Ainda precisavam trazer a criança à vida, o que consumiria boa parte da energia de ambos. Em um acordo silencioso, Uowans segurou uma das mãos de Dxmaell, enquanto Dhyreean tocava o ombro de Heero fazendo-o apartar o beijo.

- A criança precisa nascer agora..., não podemos esperar mais.

Heero balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se meio tonto. Ainda assim faria o que fosse necessário para a sobrevivência de Dxmaell e a da criança.

- O que devo fazer?

Dhyreean sorriu diante da determinação na voz do humano, sabia que ele faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance, até mesmo sacrificar a própria vida se necessário.

- Apenas una sua energia a de Dxmaell.

Ela voltou sua atenção a Dxmaell que encontrava-se aninhado nos braços de Heero. Podia ver o quão cansado o filho estava, mas ainda era necessário que ele se esforçasse um pouco mais. Tocou-lhe o rosto pálido, vendo-o fechar os olhos, para abri-los tão logo ouviu a pergunta de sua mãe.

- Você sabe o que fazer não é?

Dxmaell balançou levemente a cabeça..., sim ele sabia. Mhtryukres havia lhe explicado como se dava o nascimento. Ele tinha de elevar sua energia a tal ponto que ela envolvesse a energia da criança e a expulsasse de seu corpo. Ele apertou a mão de Heero e a de seu pai, que procuraria manter sua energia estável durante o processo. Ele fechou os olhos assimilando a energia que Heero passava através de uma de suas mãos, e elevou sua energia o máximo que pôde, sobrepujando a da criança em seu ventre. Podia sentir que ela tentava absorver sua energia, e elevou ainda mais a sua até que não sentisse mais a energia da criança.

Uowans segurava a mão de seu filho, procurando manter a energia dele estável, mas era muito difícil, cada vez que sentia Dxmaell elevar sua energia ele precisava elevar a sua para conseguir mantê-lo com o grau de energia desprendido pelo mesmo. Podia senti-lo ficando fraco, assim como o humano que era amparado por sua esposa. Viu quando o humano gemeu de dor ao ter uma boa soma de sua energia retirada tão rapidamente. Viu o filho abrir os olhos assustados e o sentiu elevar energia a um nível que ele não conseguia estabilizar. Um grande clarão irradiou no quarto, segundos antes dele sentir a mão de Dxmaell escorregar da sua, e o corpo dele desfalecer juntamente com o do humano.

Ele procurou tocar-lhe o rosto e verificar seus sinais vitais, respirando aliviado ao notar que estava vivo. Verificou os sinais do humano, que encontrava-se em um estado similar ao do filho, somente então voltou seu olhar a esposa que sorriu. Em seus braços uma pequena criança dormia calmamente. Haviam conseguido felizmente. Olhou para o filho e o humano. Ambos precisavam de cuidados médicos. Serem alimentados de forma a se recuperarem. Levantou-se e acionou o pequeno painel sobre a cômoda informando Mhtryukres que preparassem a enfermaria para receber três pacientes. O médico ouviu as informações atentamente, sorrindo e afirmando que providenciaria tudo para que eles fossem atendidos imediatamente. Em pouco mais de alguns minutos, Dxmaell, Heero e a criança encontravam-se instalados na enfermaria, recebendo energia suficiente para restabelecerem seus corpos.

Quatro horas depois:

Dxmaell acordou sentindo-se um pouco cansado. Procurou abrir os olhos, piscando-os levemente. Mal se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, mas sentia que algo estava diferente. Instintivamente levou a mão ao ventre, procurando sentir a energia do filho. Assustou-se por não senti-la emanado de seu ventre. O que havia acontecido a seu filho? Um soluço escapou de seus lábios, enquanto algumas lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, sentiu um suave toque em seu rosto e abriu os olhos encontrando o azul cobalto de Heero. Ele murmurou o nome do japonês, abraçando-o desesperadamente.

- Heero...

Heero abraçou Dxmaell com carinho. Podia sentir e entender seu desespero. Havia acordado a pouco tempo, e sentira-se desorientado ao acordar e não vê-lo. Assim que o localizou a seu lado ficara observando-o dormir até se lembrar da criança. Ele tomou os lábios de Dxmaell com suavidade, mantendo em mente que o Kdariano ainda encontrava-se fraco devido ao parto. Afastou-se ligeiramente, mergulhando nas ametistas que o observavam com carinho. Dxmaell deu um pequeno sorriso que se transformou ao lembrar-se do que acontecera. Heero o ajudara no parto, mas não sabia se a criança havia nascido ou se estava viva. Segurou a mão de Heero angustiado, deixando que sua voz demonstrasse seu medo.

- Nosso...nosso...

Heero notou o medo na voz de Dxmaell, e o silenciou com um dedo sobre seus lábios. Assim que recordara o que acontecera, dera uma olhada no filho e a seus olhos ele era coisa mais linda que já vira, depois do Kdariano que agora abraçava.

- Shhhh... ele está bem.

- Ele?

- Sim é um menino.

- Um menino!

- Sim meu amor, um lindo menino, assim como você.

Dxmaell sentiu seu peito encher-se de alegria. Eles tinham um menino. A criança havia nascido. Procurou com os olhos seu filho, vendo o sorriso de Heero alargar-se, antes de deixá-lo. Heero caminhou até o lugar onde seu filho e de Dxmaell se encontrava. Tomou a criança nos braços levando-a para perto do Kdariano que aguardava com ansiedade. Depositou o bebê nos braços de Dxmaell que não conseguia impedir-se de chorar diante da felicidade. A criança agitou-se levemente antes de acomodar-se nos braços daquele que o trouxera à vida. Dxmaell colocou um dos dedos na pequena boca, sentindo sua energia fluir para o pequeno corpo em seus braços. A criança abriu os olhos levemente e Dxmaell viu-se encarando por alguns segundos os olhos do humano.

- Ele tem! Tem seus olhos...

Heero sorriu emocionado. A criança possuía a mesma tonalidade de seus olhos, o mesmo azul profundo. Ele olhou para Dxmaell que se encontrava encantado com a criança em seus braços. Notou que os olhos dele não conseguiam manter-se abertos. Tomou a criança em seus braços antes que ela o fizesse desfalecer.

- Descanse mais um pouco, você ainda não está bem.

- Você já deu um nome a ele?

- Não... estava esperando que acordasse.

Dxmaell bocejou cansado, olhando para a criança nos braços de Heero. Ergueu a mão tocando a face pálida do bebê. Antes de adormecer, balbuciou algumas palavras, fazendo Heero sorrir e balançar a cabeça concordando. Acariciou o rosto adormecido do Kdariano, recolocando a criança novamente em seu berço. Acariciou o rostinho dela, enquanto dizia seu nome.

- Dhaxtha Yuy da casa de Klaryos.

Duas semanas depois:

Heero olhava para Dxmaell que carregava o filho deles nos braços. O Kdariano havia se recuperado completamente, e já era capaz de suprir a energia de Dhaxtha sem que isso o prejudicasse. Agora ele tinha de seguir seu caminho de volta a Terra e Dxmaell e seu filho de volta a Kdra, pois ambos tinham muito a fazer, e era inevitável a separação. A criança agitou-se nos braços de Dxmaell que sorriu, colocando seu dedo na boca do bebê para que ele se alimentasse, seu olhar encontrou o de Heero, e sentiu seu coração comprimir-se diante do inevitável. Heero tocou a face do filho, beijando-o ternamente, estava feliz por tê-lo visto pelo menos uma vez e ter ajudado a traze-lo ao mundo.

Ele olhou para Dxmaell e o beijou apaixonadamente, antes de se afastar e caminhar na direção de Arphiansus que o levaria de volta a Terra. Uowans e Dhyreean o aguardavam, sabiam o quanto a nova separação doía nos dois. Dhyreean abraçou o humano que retribuiu o gesto, ele estava a ponto de subir na nave quando ouvir Dxmaell chamar seu nome e vir correndo em sua direção. O kdariano entregou a criança a sua mãe e parou a apenas alguns centímetros de Heero , antes de abraçá-lo, chorando em seu ombro, Heero afastou-o delicadamente enxugando lhe as lágrimas. Dxmaell fungou e olhou dentro dos olhos do humano, havia tomado uma decisão. De que não poderia viver sem o humano, mas não poderia permanecer a seu lado por enquanto.

- Eu vou voltar para você... você... você me espera?

Heero olhou para Dxmaell. Seus olhos transmitiam determinação e sabia que o Kdariano cumpriria sua palavra, ele tomou suavemente os lábios de Dxmaell entre os seus, antes de responder.

- O tempo que for necessário.

- Assim que eu reconstruir Kdra, nós voltaremos a nos ver. E criaremos nosso filho, juntos na Terra, eu prometo a você.

Heero sorriu e balançou a cabeça, retirou o crucifixo de seu pescoço colocando-o no pescoço de Dxmaell. Que o olhou surpreso tocando o metal frio e sorrindo ao ouvir as palavras do humano.

- Para que sempre me carregue com você.

Dxmaell fechou os olhos e a mão esquerda concentrando sua energia dentro dela, ao abrir a mão um pequeno cristal lilás se encontrava em sua mão. Ele pegou o cristal e o passou na ponta de sua tranca, cortando uma mecha de seu cabelo, e depositando-o dentro do cristal, deslizou a ponta do dedo sob a superfície plana fazendo sua energia fluir por ele, incrustando o símbolo de sua casa nele. Dxmaell colocou o pingente na mão de Heero, sentindo-se momentaneamente fraco, uma fez que ele tivera que fazer um certo esforço mental para transformar e moldar sua energia em um objeto sólido e depois esculpir nele.

- Para que me leve sempre com você. E estejamos juntos.

Heero sorriu e se virou na direção da nave, a fim de deixar Dxmaell e Dhaxtha para trás. Sabia que não era uma separação, mas uma despedida. Voltariam a encontrarem-se novamente. Tinha plena certeza disso. Arphiansus levantou vôo sob o olhar de Dxmaell. Ele sentiu o toque de sua mãe em seu braço e sorriu, iria cumprir a promessa que fizera a Heero. Eles se encontrariam novamente. Voltaria ao planeta onde o conhecera e viveria com ele, não importava o que tivesse que fazer para isso, não iria abrir mão dele.

Dois meses depois – órbita de Kdra:

_" Dois meses já se passaram. Parece tanto e ao mesmo tempo tão pouco... as vezes me pergunto se tomei a decisão correta ao deixá-lo partir, talvez eu pudesse ter feito algo para garantir sua sobrevivência em meu mundo. Sei que se tentasse conseguiria pensar em alguma coisa. Eu tentaria e tentarei mudar o que for necessário para poder voltar a sentir o seu calor novamente."_

Dxmaell abaixou a cabeça cansado. Encontrava-se em sua estação a bordo da Asthyãns, preparando-se para descer a superfície do que restara de Kdra. Olhou para o filho que dormia placidamente no berço. Dhaxtha era como um bálsamo para ele, sempre que sentia saudades bastava olhar para o filho e via Heero nele. Tocou o crucifixo de prata em seu peito, Heero havia lhe devolvido o objeto dizendo que sempre que o tocasse estariam pensando um no outro. Repreendeu-se por pensar no humano, logo agora. Não podia tê-lo em mente nesse momento, ou não conseguiria trazer Kdra a vida. Todos os pensamentos tinham que ser banidos de sua mente, passara os últimos dois meses que faltava para chegarem a Kdra condicionando-se a manter seus pensamentos controlados.

Mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia esquecer de Heero. Sempre que se policiava para não pensar nele, a imagem do humano vinha a sua mente, o cheiro dele, sua voz; que para muitos, poderia ser inexpressiva, mas que para si era acolhedora e envolvente.

_"Estou novamente pensando nele. O que faço, para mantê-lo distante de meus pensamentos neste momento?". _

Isso não era adequado, não nesse momento, quando estivesse a sós em seu leito sim, mas não quando estava prestes a reconstruir um planeta inteiro. A porta de sua estação abriu-se, e seus pais entraram, fazendo o bebê choramingar mediante a presença deles. Dhaxtha parecia despertar sempre que sentia a presença de energias que não fossem a sua. Ele foi até o filho e o pegou, embalando-o durante alguns minutos. Colocou um dos dedos nos lábios pequenos, que imediatamente começou a sugá-lo retirando sua energia. Teria que deixá-lo aos cuidados de sua mãe, que prometera cuidar dele, enquanto estivesse na superfície do planeta.

Desejava que Heero estivesse ali, para tomar conta do filho deles. Confiava em sua mãe, mas não conseguia impedir-se de se preocupar com o filho. Dxmaell retirou o dedo dos lábios de Dhaxtha que voltara a adormecer saciado pela energia recebida. Beijou-o, balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos do outro pai da criança. Dhyreean notou que o filho pensava em outra coisa, que não era Kdra. Era visível em seus olhos, enquanto ele alimentava o filho. Seu olhar tornara-se saudoso e melancólico, e não era difícil imaginar em que ou em quem ele pensava. Olhou para Uowans, que sacudiu a cabeça em entendimento. Ambos sabiam que se Dxmaell não mantivesse sua mente vazia para todos os pensamentos que não fossem Kdra, havia um sério risco dele não conseguir reviver o planeta.

- Dxmaell, tem certeza de que quer tentar reviver Kdra hoje? Pode tentar amanhã se quiser.

Dxmaell levantou a cabeça ao ouvir seu pai perguntar-lhe se ele não desejava deixar para o dia seguinte a realização de seu destino. Voltou seu olhar para os pais e balançou a cabeça negando, sua raça já havia esperado demais por esse momento. Seu povo estava cansado e não poderia fazer com que eles aguardassem mais um dia. Já estavam em órbita de Kdra há quase quatro dias, apenas aguardando que ele se sentisse pronto e sentia-se preparado. Havia nascido apenas para esse momento, tudo o que tinha que fazer era manter sua mente limpa e tudo daria certo.

- Já esperamos demais. Eu sei o que devo fazer e não vou decepcioná-los

- Sabemos que não querido, mas se...

- Não, eu estou bem, não se preocupem. Além do mais, as câmaras de energia não vão durar para sempre, nossa raça esta por demais debilitada, alimentando-se delas desde que deixamos a Terra. Esse é o momento; e não os farei esperar mais do que já o fizeram.

Uowans sabia que não adiantava discutir com o filho, ele estava determinado a reconstruir Kdra o quanto antes, não apenas pelas duas raças, como pela promessa que ele fizera ao humano. O líder dos Arianos meneou a cabeça encerrando o assunto, olhando para Dhyreean para que ela fizesse o mesmo, ela suspirou e aceitou a decisão do filho.

- Que seja então.

Dxmaell sorriu beijando o rosto de sua mãe e entregou-lhe o filho, pouco antes de acariciar-lhe seu rosto uma última vez antes de deixá-lo. Eles deixaram sua estação em direção à área de decolagem, onde se separaram. Uowans acompanhou o filho até a nave que o deixaria na superfície de Kdra, desejando-lhe sorte. Confiava nele e em seu destino. Sabia que Dxmaell não os decepcionaria. Abandonou a área de lançamento observando pela tela da sala de controle a nave rumar em direção a superfície de Kdra. Muito em breve arianos e kdarianos teriam um lar novamente, não precisando viver em naves e em outros mundos, teriam seu próprio planeta e uma fonte de energia permanente como antes.

Algumas horas depois – Superfície do que restou do planeta Kdra:

Era difícil de acreditar que a paisagem a frente era Kdra, Dxmaell manobrou a nave pousando no local próximo a Kdhrian o centro de Kdra. O coração do planeta como diziam os antigos... o lugar onde a energia vital de Kdra fluía convergindo em todas as direções. O centro vital de sua raça. O lugar onde repousavam os antigos de Kdra. Como novo governante, um dia sua energia uniria-se a dos antigos e repousaria neste mesmo lugar. Caminhou durante algum tempo, pelas ruínas de seu planeta, podia sentir um enorme vazio sobre toda a região, sua mãe lhe havia dito que Kdhrian era um dos lugares mais belos de toda Kdra.

Mas vendo a devastação e solidão ao seu redor, era difícil imaginar que esse um dia havia sido um lugar tão cheio de beleza e vida. Era triste ver o que Kdra se tornara, pela ganância do Conselho, mal se lembrava de como era a paisagem do planeta. Sua vegetação, fauna ou flora, sua infância fora dentro de centros de treinamentos onde fora preparado para liderar as tropas de Kdra em nome do Conselho. Embora tivesse as lembranças de seus antepassados, nunca a vira com os próprios olhos, apenas através de imagens holográficas. Nunca pudera ver sua real beleza e magnitude, como Whorda e seus pais lhe contavam. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que fugira do centro e pudera ver a cor do céu ao entardecer e das estrelas ao cair da noite. Foram poucos minutos, mas que valeram pelo tempo em que fora retirado da custodia de Whorda e levado pelo Conselho.

Dxmaell caminhou até o centro de Kdraphia no coração de Kdra. Tudo que tinha que fazer era se concentrar, elevar sua energia e faze-la expandir-se por todo o planeta. Tinha que esvaziar sua mente e uni-la ao coração do planeta. Não pensar em nada além de Kdra e em sua reconstrução, mas a imagem de Heero e de seu planeta insistia em aparecer em sua mente. A Terra e sua vastidão coberta pelo verde, as montanhas, suas águas, planícies e vales. Dxmaell piscou os olhos obrigando-se a voltar a limpar sua mente e ligar-se ao coração do planeta. Pensou nos campos floridos de Xhyars, os céus alaranjados, em Khtrya o segundo sol de Kdra tão acolhedor quanto o sol da Terra. Sua mente o traiu levando-o novamente a pensar na Terra. Na primeira vez em que vira o sol, e o sentiu tocar sua pele, sua tonalidade amarela, a lua pálida a controlar os rios, mares e oceanos do planeta azul.

Os diferentes climas, tão semelhantes ao de Kdra e ainda assim tão diferentes. Dxmaell piscou e abriu os olhos, ele precisava manter sua mente sob controle ou tudo estaria perdido para sua raça. Fechou-os novamente obrigando-se a se concentrar no que deveria fazer.

_"Concentre-se Dxmaell...pense apenas em Kdra"._

Sua mente voltou-se para seu dever com seu povo, eles confiavam nele para cumprir seu destino e não falharia com eles. Dxmaell procurou lembrar-se das imagens que tinha de Kdra, deixou que elas inundassem sua mente e seu coração, empurrando a saudade e as lembranças da Terra e de Heero para o mais fundo de seu ser. Elevou sua energia ao máximo deixando que ela se fundisse ao coração de Kdra e expandisse por toda a sua superfície. Na órbita do planeta os tripulantes de Asthyãns, Atlanyus **2**, Zhetryus, Valthryus, Esphyriantus I e II **3 **observavam admirados as mudanças sob a superfície de Kdra. Todos podiam sentir a energia de seu governante propagando-se do centro de Kdra em todas as direções. Dhyreean olhou para o marido que observava surpreso e orgulhoso a energia de seu filho espalhar-se por sobre todo o planeta. Sentiam o renascimento de Kdra em seus corpos. Dhyreean acalmou o bebê que se agitou em seu braço, ao sentir a energia de seu pai propagar-se.. Ela acariciou o rostinho suavemente entoando uma antiga canção Ariana. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo acalmar-se, e voltar a dormir tranqüilamente. Como já esperava Dhaxtha também podia sentir a vida surgindo no planeta abaixo deles.

Algumas horas depois – Superfície de Kdra:

O corpo adormecido sobre a cama, mexeu-se ligeiramente, antes de começar a despertar. Dhyreean virou-se e aguardou que seu filho acordasse por completo, estava tão preocupada com ele, que não o deixara um único segundo desde que o mesmo desmaiara, após terminar a reconstrução do planeta. Dxmaell abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo cada músculo do corpo protestar. Assim que seus olhos abriram-se, encontrou o olhar de sua mãe observando-o com carinho. Deu um meio sorriso cansado, procurando sentar-se com algum esforço. Sentia-se esgotado e desorientado, não conseguia lembrar-se direito do porquê se sentir assim. A última vez que isso ocorrera fora antes do nascimento de seu filho. Foi então que sua mente clareou, fazendo-o recordar-se do porquê de sentir-se tão esgotado.

- Mãe?

Dhyreean ouviu a voz cansada do filho, e através de seu olhar reconheceu a pergunta não formulada. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Mesmo cansado ele não deixava de se preocupar quanto ao planeta ou o destino de sua raça. Dxmaell desmaiara de cansaço logo após o termino de seu destino e ainda não sabia se havia conseguido seu intento. Uowans e os ministros encontraram seu governante desfalecido. Trouxeram-no de volta à nave para que fosse cuidado. Durante quase seis horas ele permaneceu inconsciente, murmurando algumas palavras. A maioria delas envolvendo o nome do humano. Dhyreean caminhou até o filho e ajudou-o a se levantar, levando-o em direção a janela do quarto, incentivando-o a abrir o painel e ver a realização de seu destino. Dxmaell ergueu a mão passando-a sobre a parede abrindo uma janela. O que ele viu através dela o fez encher-se de saudade e preocupação.

O que via, não podia ser real. O céu que deveria ter um tom alaranjado, era de uma tonalidade amarelada levemente azulada. A cobrir o chão, a todo redor, uma vastidão verde se espalhava entre montanhas rochosas e vales que eram cortados por riachos de água cristalina. Ele levou a mão aos lábios, temendo que o que via, fosse uma ilusão, havia tanta semelhança com a Terra, que achava se encontrar em alguma espécie de sonho. Olhou em dúvida para sua mãe que lhe sorriu, abraçando-o por trás, e observando a paisagem que se estendia pelo horizonte. Sabia que ele ficaria assim, quando notasse a semelhança, mesmo que ela e seu marido estivessem esperando por isso, não estavam preparados para a beleza que encontraram ao descerem à superfície.

- No que pensava quando expandiu sua energia?

- Eu...

Dxmaell olhou de soslaio para sua mãe e depois para a imensidão do planeta, se seus olhos não estivessem a lhe pregar uma peça poderia dizer que estava olhando para um novo planeta que tinha um pouco de Kdra e a Terra. Soltou-se de sua mãe, voltando para a cama. Sua mente acusava-o de ter falhado para com seu povo. De não ter cumprido com seu destino e dever. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos pensando no que havia feito. Sentiu o toque dela em suas mãos e ergueu a fronte encarando-a, com os olhos repletos de culpa.

- Eu... eu estava pensando... eu tentei...

Dhyreean sorriu e sentou-se ao lado do filho, segurando-lhe a mãos com carinho. Ela sabia no que ele pensara. Bastava olhar para o planeta e sua paisagem para ver o terceiro planeta da via-láctea, incorporado a Kdra.

- Você pensava na Terra e no humano não é?

- Sinto muito... eu falhei... eu

- Shhhhh... tudo bem querido. Não acreditávamos que pudesse manter sua mente limpa durante o Thuranpks **4**. Ainda mais depois de vê-lo recentemente

- Mas Kdra?

- Está tão bela quanto era antes, eu diria que mais. Não se preocupe não há grandes mudanças e nenhuma que cause algum dano aparente.

- Mas Kdra...

- Está viva. E necessita que seu governante a lidere e dê-lhe um nome

- Nome!

- Sim, essa não é Kdra ainda que se pareça com ela, então não podemos dar-lhe o mesmo nome.

Dxmaell pensou durante algum tempo, em um nome. Sua mãe tinha razão, o planeta que criara não era Kdra, embora ainda houvesse semelhanças com ela. Ainda assim não desejava dar-lhe um nome diferente do antigo, talvez o mesmo nome com uma pequena diferença.

- Ele se chamara Nova Kdra

Dhyreean sorriu e balançou a cabeça em acordo, era perfeito. Ela fez Dxmaell deitar-se e o cobriu com cuidado, ele ainda tinha que descansar um pouco antes que começasse a cumprir seus deveres como governante. Seu povo esperava para vê-lo adentrar o salão do Conselho como o único governante de Arianos e kdarianos.

- Agora durma e descanse um pouco mais. Logo Dhaxtha ficará com fome e você tem que alimentá-lo

- Onde ele está?

- Eu o deixei com Aleng. Pedirei que o traga quando estiver na hora de alimentá-lo. Agora descanse Dxmaell.

Dhyreean ficou ao lado do filho até que o mesmo adormecesse. Assim que teve certeza de que ele dormia, deixou-o sozinho para comunicar Uowans de que o filho estava bem. Em breve seu governante estaria restabelecido e regeria Kdra com sabedoria e firmeza da forma como fora ensinado para fazer. E não da forma deturpada e cruel como o antigo Conselho desejava.

Continua...

Não me matem por favor, mim teve que dividir o epílogo em dois... ou seria três? Yoru pensando

Atendendo aos pedidos, ai está o epílogo, espera que tenham gostado. Não se preocupem que a segunda e terceira parte... se houver não vai demorar tanto.

Espero que tenha atendido a todos. Se não ocorreu peço que me desculpem, mas como diz o ditado é impossível agradar a todo mundo.

Agradecimentos especiais a Sis Lien pelas idéias maravilhosas, sem as quais não poderia ter continuado o capítulo.

A Dhandara pela revisão e também pelas idéias e opiniões.

A mami Evil que muito me incentiva e ajuda.

A Tia Daphne que também muito me ajudou.

A Sis Dee, pelo apoio.

A todos os que me mandaram reviews (eu podia dizer o nome de todo mundo, mas eu sei que eles sabem de quem estou falando e isso é o suficiente para mim), quase me trucidando por uma continuação. Amei todas as ameaças recebidas e os comentários delas.

Agradecimentos também a todos os elogios, críticas, apoio, dicas e até mesmo aos "educados" anônimos e não anônimos, a esses últimos o meu mais profundo respeito (pelo simples fato de não se esconderem no anonimato).

E como sempre, aguardo comentários, críticas, retaliações, elogios. Ameaças, ou o quê quiserem mandar.

**1** Teoricamente a estrela mais próxima em nosso sistema solar se encontra a aproximadamente 20.000 anos-luz.

**2 **Atlanyus nave ariana, da mesma classe que Asthyãns, mas com as mesmas dimensões que a Zhetryus.

**3 **Valthryus e Esphyriantus I e II são naves de batalha similares a Zhetryus, mas com menor poderio de fogo e menor dimensão.

**4** Thuranpks é como os kdarianos chamam o processo de criação de um planeta, a partir de um único ser. Onde o indivíduo eleva sua energia vital ao máximo e a expande ao seu redor para que dela surja a vida.


	13. Epilogo Parte II

A Invasão

Nota:

Tudo que estiver entre significa que o personagem esta falando a língua Kdar ou pensando em Kdariano.

K medida de tempo Kdariana:

§ 1 kx equivale a 1 segundo

§ 1 kr equivale a 1 minuto

§ 1 k equivale à 1 hora

§ 1 ano terrestre equivale a 63 anos em Kdariano

§ 1 dia terrestre equivale a 5.25 dias em Kdariano

Epílogo

Parte II –Atos vindos do coração

Dois anos depois:

Dxmaell sentou-se ao lado da cama de seu filho, observando-o em um silêncio triste seu sono, a cada dia que passava Dhaxtha parecia-se mais e mais com Heero, e se tornava mais genioso. Os olhos da mesma tonalidade do humano, a personalidade forte dele, às vezes era tão difícil para si controlá-lo ou negar-lhe alguma coisa. Embora fosse uma boa criança sentia que não tinha o pulso necessário para repreender seu filho todas as vezes que ele se tornava rebelde. Era impossível não pensar em Heero. Pensar em como ele lidaria com a teimosia de Dhaxtha e seu excesso de energia. Havia momentos em que sentia-se tão sozinho. Ainda mais olhando para o filho deles. Havia prometido a Heero que voltaria em breve para buscá-lo. Assim que tivesse reconstruído Kdra, mas já haviam se passados dois anos e ainda não cumprira sua palavra. Estava tão atolado em suas responsabilidades e problemas causados pela nova formação do planeta, que levara algum tempo para habituar-se à Nova Kdra.

Os problemas pela sua falta de concentração apareceram apenas alguns meses depois, quando sua raça começou a apresentar problemas de adaptação. Oscilações de energia, rejeição às antigas formas de coleta de energia. E quando tudo se resolvera, quando seu povo conseguiu adaptar-se ao novo planeta e a experiência de sobreviver não mais de outras fontes de energia, mas da energia produzida por seus próprios corpos e dos alimentos cultivados na terra, novos problemas surgiram, um atrás do outro. Os conflitos entre arianos e kdarianos; a implantação de um novo sistema de governo, e quando notara muito tempo havia se passado... e até o momento não pudera ir buscá-lo.

_"Heero será que você ainda está me esperando? Se eu encontrasse algum tempo, para me ausentar e ir até você..."._

Dxmaell caminhou até seu quarto, retirando suas vestes. Deitou-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro. Estava com tantas saudades de Heero. Deixou que as lágrimas viessem mais uma vez. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes chorara à noite dessa mesma forma. Quantas vezes adormecera, esgotado pelas lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto. Estava tão distraído com sua dor que não notou ou sentiu a energia da pequena figura parada na porta observando-o em silêncio. Dhaxtha sabia que seu pai sofria pela saudade de seu Kthapan**1**, não conseguia entender o porquê dele não ter ido atrás dele se sentia tanta saudade. Sabia que seu pai vinha trabalhando em uma nave, para levá-lo até a Terra e buscar Heero.

Não foram poucas às vezes em que ele ficara noites a fio construindo e melhorando a nave que batizara de ArphiansusIII, já havia dado uma olhada nela, e em seus diagramas e sabia como pilotá-la. Seu coração lhe dizia para pegá-la e ir buscar seu Kthapan, mas sua consciência lhe dizia que seria errado roubar a nave de seu pai. Mesmo que fosse para fazê-lo feliz. Seu pai sempre lhe ensinou que nem sempre o que queremos é o certo a fazer. Não quando nossa vontade sobrepõe a de outro ser. Seu pai jamais seria capaz de abandonar suas responsabilidades para ir atrás de seu amor. Ele era fiel a seu dever, mesmo que isso o machucasse. Dhaxtha suspirou pesadamente antes de voltar a seu próprio quarto e deixar seu pai sozinho. Iria esperar que ele tomasse a decisão de ir atrás de Heero ignorando suas responsabilidades. Mesmo que não concordasse com a opinião de seu pai, a aceitaria por enquanto.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Terra – aproximadamente 10:45h horário terrestre:

Heero estava terminando de treinar alguns recrutas. Sentia-se cansado e aborrecido, a cada dia se afundava mais e mais no trabalho, apenas para não ter que pensar nele. Dois anos já haviam se passado desde que o vira pela última vez. Sentia saudades dele e de seu filho. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se de Dhaxtha. Ainda lembrava-se da sensação de tê-lo em seus braços. O calor e emoção que sentira ao vislumbrar os olhos da mesma cor que os seus. Dxmaell havia prometido voltar, mas já se passara tanto tempo, que sentia suas esperanças em reencontrá-lo morrerem a cada dia. Sabia que o Kdariano cumpriria sua palavra, e que se ainda não retornara era porque não pudera fazê-lo. Ainda assim não conseguia impedir-se de sofrer por sua ausência e deixar que pensamentos pessimistas o envolvessem todas as noites.

Ainda ia à antiga montanha; sempre quando a saudade tornava-se insuportável demais. Pegava o carro, independente da hora. Dirigia até lá e ficava observando as estrelas no alto, pedindo a elas que abreviassem sua espera. Por diversas vezes acabara adormecendo ali, e por diversas vezes perdera a hora, sendo sempre encontrado por Trowa que sabia sempre onde encontrá-lo. Sabia que o amigo sofria tanto quanto ele, uma vez que ele havia se apaixonado pelo Kdariano chamado Aleng. Eles conversavam algumas vezes e por algumas vezes se permitiram chorar a ausência daqueles que carregavam uma parte de seus corações.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Trowa observava o amigo de longe. Também ocupado em treinar um grupo de recrutas. Heero andava calado nos últimos tempos. Sofria por ele, imaginando o quanto deveria sofrer com a ausência de Dxmaell e do filho que ajudara a trazer ao mundo. Como o amigo também pensava e sofria por alguém distante. Pensava em Aleng, e no último encontro deles, antes do Kdariano partir. Quando fechava seus olhos, podia ouví-lo gemendo seu nome, enquanto seus corpos alcançavam o prazer do gozo. Fora a primeira vez depois de muito tempo que chorara; sabia que Aleng teria ficado mesmo que isso significasse sua morte. Tivera que obrigá-lo a partir e viver do que ficar e morrer, uma vez que ele não conseguiria viver durante muito tempo sem absorver uma grande soma de energia e ele se recusaria a alimentar-se da energia humana. Ainda se lembrava das poucas palavras trocadas, tão carregadas de dor e saudade.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0 FlashBack 0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

A dois e anos e dois meses atrás:

Trowa estava observando Aleng que parecia um tanto agitado. O terceiro oficial das tropas kdarianas, havia chegado à alguns minutos e não falara nada até o momento. No entanto podia sentir que o Kdariano desejava lhe dizer alguma coisa importante, e procurava encontrar coragem para fazê-lo. Tocou o rosto pálido, que virou-se para ele, sorrindo fracamente. Notou os olhos marejados e o puxou para seus braços sendo rapidamente abraçado por Aleng que começava a soluçar, preocupando-o.

- O que houve Aleng?

Aleng demorou algum tempo antes de responder, era tão difícil fazê-lo. Sempre soube que esse momento chegaria; ainda assim não sentia-se preparado para aceitá-lo; mas sabia que era inevitável. Afinal o próprio Dxmaell, havia dado a ordem de retirada. De que todos os Kdarianos e Arianos espalhados pelo planeta, deveriam encaminharem-se para os transportes e retornar as naves mães em menos de 4 k para voltarem a Kdra. Estava explicitamente proibida a permanência de qualquer um deles na Terra, com o risco de serem condenados a câmara de Kexdra.

Não que fizesse alguma diferença, uma vez que não poderiam sobreviver muito tempo na Terra sem virem a consumir energia de alguma maneira. Mesmo assim estava disposto a permanecer e morrer, a ter que partir e deixar o humano de olhos verdes que detinha seu coração. Trowa notou que Aleng encontrava-se em algum tipo de dilema, mas não podia imaginar a grandeza de suas preocupações, pelo menos não até ouvi-las deixar os lábios do Kdariano de forma triste e resignada.

- Eu estou voltando a Kdra.

Trowa olhou para Aleng sem acreditar. Como desde a retomada da Terra pelos humanos, a raça de Aleng não havia feito menção de deixar o planeta, imaginou que isso não fosse ocorrer tão cedo e teriam algum tempo para se conhecerem melhor e aproveitar a companhia um do outro. Até mesmo imaginava que alguns deles partissem, mas não que Aleng estivesse entre eles. Apertou o Kdariano contra si, como se isso pudesse impedir a verdade de sua partida. Aleng sentiu a negação de Trowa quanto a sua partida, ao sentí-lo apertá-lo contra si, procurou afastá-lo e sentiu-se livre de seu abraço.

Trowa libertou-o de seus braços ao sentí-lo tentar se afastar. Aleng Não poderia estar dizendo isso. Ele não podia partir. Bem como imaginava que Dxmaell não partiria deixando Heero e levando seu filho. Então porque ele partiria?

- Dxmaell não pode fazer algo para que fiquem?

Aleng ficou calado por alguns segundos antes de responder. Se o amigo não houvesse dado a ordem talvez encontrassem um meio de ficar, mas fora o próprio Dxmaell quem ordenara a retirada. Embora soubesse que Uowans deve ter-lhe convencido a partir. Aleng tocou o rosto de Trowa suavemente com a mão que ainda tinha.Ele gostaria que não houvesse sido necessário amputar a mão direita, assim poderia tocar o rosto do humano com ambas as mãos.

- Foi ele quem deu a ordem de retirada. Nenhum Kdariano ou Ariano deve permanecer na Terra...nem mesmo ele.

Aleng notou o olhar de choque de Trowa, ao ouvir que fora o próprio Dxmaell quem dera a ordem. Ele mesmo ficara surpreso quando Dxmaell chamara, ele e Tzen e os fizera passar suas ordens as tropas.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Três horas antes:

Aleng e Tzen se encontravam a abordo da nave que Dxmaell, havia construído para ajudar os humanos no caso de sua morte. Eles aguardavam o amigo que os chamara à alguns minutos. Não sabiam exatamente o que ele desejava, mas imaginavam ser um assunto importante dado a ênfase quanto ao horário. Assim que o amigo entrou, ambos levantaram-se saudando-o. Mesmo sendo amigos, e tendo passado por muita coisa juntos, Dxmaell agora era o governante de toda a Kdra e como tal deveria ser respeitado. Dxmaell meneou a cabeça levemente. Olhou para seus amigos e oficiais e comunicou-os acêrca de sua decisão, para a surpresa de ambos.

- Aleng, Tzen que ordenem a todos de nossa imediata retirada da Terra.

Aleng e Tzen olharam um para o outro e depois para Dxmaell que mantinha o olhar frio e sério. Estavam prestes a contestar suas ordens até ouvi-lo pronunciar as palavras seguintes.

- Ninguém deve permanecer na Terra, ao será executado imediatamente na câmara de kexdra. Partiremos em 4 k.

Dxmaell virou-se para sair, quando Aleng segurou-o pelo braço, o fazendo recuar imediatamente mediante seu olhar.

- Mas...

Dxmaell olhou para Aleng. Não era necessário que ele completasse suas palavras, sabia muito bem o que ele desejava saber. Tocou seu rosto suavemente, antes de respondê-lo e deixá-los para cumprirem suas ordens.

- Todos sem exceção. Partirão em 4k Aleng. Sugiro que se despeçam de quem acharem que devem.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Aleng teve seus pensamentos cortados pela voz de Trowa, que soava surpresa.

- Mas... e Heero? O filho deles?

- Ele ficou de... se despedir dele. A criança nascerá em Kdra.

- Aleng...

- Eu não quero ir. Eu ficarei se pedir. Quero ficar com você Trowa.

- Você poderia ficar? Ele o deixaria?

Aleng balançou a cabeça. Ficar significaria sua morte, rápida e indolor pela câmara de Kexdra se Dxmaell cumprisse sua ameaça quanto a desobediência a suas ordens. Ou lenta e angustiosa se o amigo o deixasse ficar na Terra com o humano por quem se apaixonara. Trowa via o olhar angustiado de Aleng. Não sabia se o Kdariano viveria com eles, afinal sua raça alimentava-se de energia, e pelo que sabia Aleng e alguns dos seus recusavam-se alimentar-se da energia de outros seres. Então como ele poderia sobreviver sem alimentar-se? Uma vez que fazia parte de sua natureza ser assim?

- Aleng? Você poderia viver conosco?

- Sim... se você quiser eu ficarei com você.

- A que preço?

- O que?

- Você vive de energia, precisa dela para alimentar-se e sobreviver, assim como eu preciso de alimento para não morrer. Se ficasse, como você viveria?

- Eu...

- Quanto tempo sobreviveria antes de adoecer? Você acabaria morrendo não é?

Aleng desviou seu olhar do humano. Não conseguia encará-lo e contar a verdade. Que ele não passaria mais do que alguns meses antes que seu corpo começasse a deteriorar-se pela falta de energia. Assim como não viveria mais do que um ano, antes de morrer. Trowa viu Aleng desviar o olhar e sabia que estava certo. Abraçou o Kdariano tomando-lhe os lábios com ardor e medo. Medo do que seria sua vida sem ele. Medo do que ele estava disposto a fazer para permanecer a seu lado. Seria egoísmo permitir que ele ficasse, apenas por amá-lo. Trowa apartou os lábios, tocando os fios loiros com carinho. Seus olhos se encontraram, embaçados pelas lágrimas que jamais achou que fosse derramar novamente.

- Eu quero que você vá com seu povo e...

Aleng gritou agarrando-se ao humano, não queria partir, não queria deixá-lo.

- Não! Não me peça para partir e deixá-lo.

- Shhhhhh...

Trowa calou os lábios de Aleng com um beijo suave, antes de abraçá-lo, fazendo-o descansar a cabeça em seu peito. E deixar que as lágrimas caíssem por seus olhos.

- Quero que viva. Eu o amo e não quero que se mate ficando aqui comigo. Você sempre viverá em meu coração todos os dias. A sua lembrança me acalentará todas as noites, e viverei feliz por saber que você está vivo e com os seus.

Aleng chorava contra o peito de Trowa, ouvindo as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Nunca imaginou que um dia amaria tanto alguém como amava a ele. Afastou-se ligeiramente, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes de seu amado. Tocou-lhe a face com carinho antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo desesperado, fazendo-o inclinar-se sobre seu corpo no sofá. Aleng afastou o rosto de Trowa, olhando dentro de seus olhos. Sua voz carregava sua tristeza e seu amor, ao pedir-lhe que o tomasse para si.

- Ame-me e deixe que eu leve a lembrança desse momento comigo.

Trowa tocou o rosto de Aleng e meneou a cabeça beijando-o pelo pescoço, retirando suas vestes. O tomaria para si, e teria para sempre com ele a lembrança desse momento. O sabor e o cheiro de seu corpo permaneceriam em sua pele e sua mente todos os dias. Durante os momentos que ficaram juntos, seus gemidos, juras e tristezas foram ouvidos por seus corações, até que o momento da partida os separasse.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0Fim Flashback0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Trowa sentiu que uma lágrima, escorria de seu olho encoberto pela franja enxugou-a antes que alguém a visse deslizar por sua face. Naquele dia ele havia observado a nave de Aleng partir e não pôde impedir-se de chorar. Assim como se acostumara a fazê-lo no silêncio da noite cada vez que lembrava-se do Kdariano. Entendia o que Heero sentia. Partilhava de seu sofrimento, não tanto quanto o amigo era verdade. Uma vez que Heero sofria não apenas pela falta de Dxmaell, mas também pela falta do filho que não veria crescer. Pelo que o japonês dissera, Dxmaell havia prometido voltar, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo Heero ainda o aguardava, e sofria cada vez mais pela demora. Desviou seu olhar de Heero que se voltara para ele ao sentir-se observado. Um desejo cruzou sua mente, antes de voltar sua atenção a seus afazeres.

"Somente espero que Dxmaell não se detenha por mais tempo, ou Heero na agüentará mais de saudade."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nova Kdra - Dois dias depois – Salão do ministério:

Dxmaell encontrava-se sentado olhando para os ministros que o encaravam calmamente. Quando os mesmos convocaram uma reunião, não imaginava que ela se devia ao assunto que o deixara sem fala no momento. Poderia esperar tudo, menos isso. Sabia que tinha que dizer algo, mas nada apropriado vinha a sua mente. Encontrava-se preparado para isso, mas não agora. Talvez nunca. Um dos ministros resolveu manifestar-se, e justificar a necessidade de tal pedido, uma vez que o governante parecia um tanto quanto surpreso. Se mantendo calado e ligeiramente atordoado.

- Senhor, seu filho já tem dois anos de idade, ou seja; já se passaram dois anos desde a realização do ritual de Caykradus e a realização do Cyarpks que originou o pequeno Dhaxtha.

Dxmaell concordou procurando ouvir a explicação dada pelos ministros, embora não conseguisse entender o porquê de ter que fazer o que eles pediam. Sabia que se as circunstâncias fossem outras, não se demoraria tanto a responder ou a entender o pedido. Mas não via com bons olhos a situação que se desenrolava à sua frente.

- Mesmo que Dhaxtha tenha sido gerado com um ser de outra raça, e o mesmo não se encontre presente, é necessário que tome outro como parceiro.

- Não entendo. Porque devo tomar outro como parceiro?

- Senhor, o governante de Kdra precisa de um companheiro forte para aumentar a casa de Klaryos.

- Logo estaremos entrando na próxima estação, que como sabe é a estação de Liphian **2** o momento ideal para o crescimento da casa de Klaryos.

- Mas...

- O governante conhece as leis de Kdra.

- Conheço ministro Gaharns, não preciso que me lembre delas.

Gaharns abaixou a cabeça diante do olhar e da voz fria de seu governante. Ele não estava insinuando que o mesmo desconhecesse as leis de Kdra, estava apenas querendo que, lembrasse da importância do crescimento de sua casa na próxima estação. Dxmaell abaixou a cabeça procurando acalmar-se. Meneou a cabeça contrariado ao pedido de desculpas do ministro. Havia se esquecido completamente da estação de Liphian. Sabia que por obrigação sua casa deveria crescer. Mas não desejava ter outro parceiro. E precisava encontrar um meio de contornar a lei por enquanto. Pelo menos até que encontrasse um jeito de trazer Heero, e pudesse cumprir com as leis de Kdra. Procurando acalmar-se deixou que sua voz soasse calma, e não aborrecida como se encontrava intimamente.

- Pelas leis eu tenho até o inicio da estação de Liphian, para apresentar meu parceiro, antes que o ministério me apresente um. Não é?

Os ministros concordaram com um movimento de cabeça.

- Então eu apresentarei um parceiro até lá.

Dxmaell levantou-se, fazendo todos os ministros levantarem-se. Ele deu por encerrada a reunião, deixando o ministério rapidamente, embora houvesse um milhão de coisas para fazer. No momento ele precisava pensar no que fazer e rápido, e não conseguiria se tivesse que seguir com sua agenda.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Uma semana depois:

Escola Therrian Kdatrya:

Dhaxtha se encontrava sentado em sua cadeira, terminando seus deveres, quando ouviu a voz de uma de suas colegas de classe. Ele não precisava levantar a cabeça para saber quem era, ainda assim ergueu a fronte encarando os olhos amendoados, procurando não se irritar com a presença da menina.

- Dhaxtha.

- O que é Anythilhian?

- Eu queria dar-lhe os parabéns.

- Parabéns!

Dhaxtha ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas olhando para a menina como se ela fosse louca. Não que discordasse desse ponto em questão, mas não entendia o porquê da garota que insistia em ficar no seu pé lhe dava os parabéns. Tentou soar menos irritado, mas sabia que havia falhado terrivelmente ao ouvir o som de sua voz.

- Parabéns pelo quê?

- Como pelo quê? Eu ouvi papai conversando com outro ministro que o governante vai aumentar sua casa. Seu pai é o governante não é?

Dhaxtha ignorou o olhar zombeteiro de Anythilhian, não acreditando no que ela havia dito. Mesmo que seu olhar permanecesse inalterado, em seu íntimo se perguntava o porquê de seu pai, ter-lhe escondido isso.

_"Papai não me esconderia algo assim. Não permitirei ninguém como seu parceiro"._

Dhaxtha deu um meio sorriso irônico o que fez a menina sorrir, por ganhar um sorriso do menino que sempre a tratava tão friamente.

- Obrigado Anythilhian, mas meu pai já possui um parceiro.

- Mas como!

Dhaxtha se levantou ignorando o olhar chocado de Anythilhian. Recolheu seu material e deixou a menina falando sozinha. Ele precisava averiguar isso, e havia apenas uma pessoa que poderia responder-lhe no momento. Precisava vê-la imediatamente, e não iria esperar nem mais um segundo. Decidido caminhou até a diretoria, sendo atendido em pouco tempo, uma vez que era o filho do governante de Kdra. Solicitou a diretora da escola, uma permissão para deixar a instituição antes de seu horário regulamentar**3**. A mulher olhou para o menino, filho do governante de Kdra, que mantinha um olhar sério e inexpressivo. Para a pouca idade, que tinha, Dhaxtha possuía uma disciplina exemplar e inteligência extraordinária.

Tanto que a escola militar já havia solicitado por diversas vezes, sua transferência para a instituição militar, no entanto o governante proibira terminantemente o ingresso do filho na escola militar. Pelo que diziam ele não desejava que o filho se tornasse um guerreiro como ele o fôra. A diretora entregou a permissão ao menino avisando-o que seu pai seria comunicado quanto a sua saída. Dhaxtha meneou a cabeça e saiu rapidamente, cruzando os portões logo que entregou a permissão ao guarda do portão. Seguindo em pouco tempo em direção à casa dos avós na cidade baixa. Em pouco mais de alguns minutos encontrava-se em frente à casa deles. Sentindo a energia de sua avó na parte de trás da casa, contornou a residência encontrando-a trabalhando no jardim.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dhyreean estranhou sentir a energia do neto àquela hora da manhã, uma vez que Dhaxtha deveria estar na escola. Aguardou que ele viesse até ela, continuando a trabalhar no jardim. Sorriu assim que viu o menino caminhando em sua direção, e pelo olhar dele sabia que algo o desagradara profundamente o que era um mau sinal. Seu neto era um menino brilhante, dotado de uma inteligência, disciplina e força impressionantes para a pouca idade, em contra partida possuía uma exagerada afeição pelo seu Kthapan, e um ciúme exagerado em relação a Dxmaell. O que o tornava emotivamente possessivo e intransigente quanto aos dois. E tinha a ligeira impressão de que a visita inesperada de Dhaxtha se devia a algo relacionado a um dos dois... os únicos capazes de arrancar uma reação descontrolada de seu único neto. Dhaxtha caminhou até sua avó beijando-a no rosto, antes de iniciar sem rodeios o assunto que o trouxera até ali.

- Vovó, é verdade que os ministros querem que papai escolha outro parceiro?

Dhyreean olhou surpresa para o neto. Pelo que sabia Dxmaell ainda não havia revelado o assunto ao filho, sabendo que o mesmo não aceitaria a noticia pacificamente.

- Quem lhe disse isso querido?

- Não importa. Quero saber se é ou não verdade.

- Dhaxtha...

Dhyreean agachou-se tocando o rosto do neto que recuou, aguardando sua resposta. Ela suspirou levantando-se; sabia que não adiantaria contornar a situação, mas não era seu dever conversar com Dhaxtha sobre o assunto, mas sim de Dxmaell.

- Já perguntou a seu pai sobre isso?

- Não... vim até a senhora assim que soube.

- Você deve perguntar a seu pai Dhaxtha, e não a mim.

Dhaxtha abaixou a cabeça por um momento. Sabia que nada faria sua avó lhe dizer a verdade se ela não quisesse, mas podia obter uma parte de sua resposta de outra forma, se soubesse como fazê-lo.

- Ele deveria ter me contado isso, não temos segredos um para o outro.

Dhyreean abraçou o neto que tinha o olhar triste. Sabia o quanto ele ansiava conhecer seu outro pai, que apenas conhecia por histórias contadas por Dxmaell, antes dele dormir. Sabia que o menino apenas a estava enganando, tentando obter de outra forma a resposta a sua pergunta, seu neto era um ótimo estrategista tanto quanto os pais. E além do mais não custava a ela confirmar o que o menino já sabia.

- Seu pai também foi pego de surpresa querido, ele não deseja outro parceiro tanto quanto você não deseja outro Kthapan.

- Eu não quero outro Kthapan vovó.

- Eu sei querido, converse com seu pai, está bem?

Dhaxtha balançou a cabeça concordando. Ele sorriu quando Dhyreean bagunçou seus cabelos, e a abraçou com carinho, sendo retribuído esta. Ela afastou-se ligeiramente, olhando-o nos olhos que lembravam o humano.

- E não volte a tentar me enganar ouviu mocinho? Isso funciona apenas com seu pai.

- Jamais poderia enganá-la vovó. Eu vou para casa esperar o papai, ele dever sair mais cedo ao descobrir que eu deixei a escola antes do horário.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

Dhaxtha despediu-se de Dhyreean e começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa, que ficava à poucos metros acima de onde moravam os avós. Dhyreean observou o neto partir em silêncio. Sabia muito bem que Dhaxtha não ficaria quieto enquanto não pudesse impedir o ministério de escolher um parceiro para seu pai, apesar de jovem, seu neto possuía um gênio tão ou ainda mais forte que o de Dxmaell. Sendo que as atitudes de seu neto eram regidas pelo seu coração jovem e inocente. Diferente do filho que costumava usar a razão e o dever para guiar seus passos. Assim, sabia que veria Dhaxtha de novo brevemente.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dhaxtha olhou para seu relógio pensativo. Sabia que há essa hora seu pai deveria estar com os ministros de Kdra ou em algum lugar do planeta verificando algum problema que sempre aparecia. Neste caso ele demoraria um pouco para retornar para casa, uma vez que ele não alteraria a agenda, à menos que acontecesse algo muito grave. Sendo assim, isso lhe daria tempo de pegar um transporte e ir até a área das naves ver Arphiansus III e verificar a viabilidade do plano que começava a se formar em sua mente. Sorriu e começou a correr em direção à sua casa para trocar de roupa e pegar algum alimento sólido em vez de energia. Precisava ser rápido para o caso de seu pai resolver quebrar a agenda e ir para casa descobrir porque saíra antes de seu horário habitual, que era ao final da tarde.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Em algum lugar da parte norte do planeta:

Dxmaell estava tentando descobrir a razão de seu filho, haver solicitado uma permissão para deixar a escola antes de seu horário; uma vez que ele nunca fizera isso antes. A primeira coisa que fez ao receber a notificação de sua saída antecipada, foi a de entrar em contato com a diretora e perguntar se o filho estava bem, se não estava se queixando de dor ou passando mal por algum motivo. Sabia muito bem como o filho era orgulhoso, e jamais admitiria sentir dor, mesmo que ela o estivesse destrinchando por dentro. No entanto a diretora o tranqüilizara parcialmente ao dizer que Dhaxtha parecia gozar de perfeita saúde. Então sua mente voltava ao ponto, do porque dele ter pedido para sair mais cedo. Infelizmente não podia ir atrás do filho no momento, estava no meio de uma reunião com alguns kdarianos que solicitaram sua presença em uma comemoração.

Seria indelicado de sua parte sair antes de terminado o tempo previsto, ainda mais quando tinha um outro compromisso logo em seguida com um grupo de Arianos na face oeste do planeta. Olhou para Aleng, que o encarava com uma expressão curiosa. Deu-lhe um meio sorriso procurando prestar atenção nas palavras que um Kdariano de cabelos negros falava entusiasticamente sobre a sua pessoa e regência.

Aleng olhou para o amigo que parecia pronto a ter um ataque de ansiedade. Dxmaell olhava a cada meio kx para seu relógio, como se assim pudesse fazê-lo correr mais rapidamente, o que não era muito comum à personalidade do amigo, embora ela houvesse mudado drasticamente com o nascimento de Dhaxtha. Estava curioso para saber o que havia acontecido. Certamente era algo envolvendo seu pequeno e incontrolável, mas adorável Sthorikhoa **4**. Dhaxtha tinha tanta energia e inteligência quanto era genioso. Não sabia como Dxmaell conseguia agüentar o filho. As poucas vezes que tomara conta dele, por algum compromisso mais sério de Dxmaell quase enlouquecêra. Dhaxtha era capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um, não apenas por suas idéias, a maioria delas brilhantes, como também pela sua capacidade de vencer pela insistência e capacidade de argumentação.

Ele seria um excelente ministro, se não tivesse verdadeira paixão pela arte militar o que ia contra a vontade de Dxmaell que não desejava que o filho seguisse seus passos e se tornasse um guerreiro. Embora a seu ver se não fosse por isso, Dxmaell jamais teria conhecido Heero e tido Dhaxtha. Aleng sentiu seu coração comprimir-se ao lembrar-se da Terra e de Trowa. Lamentava o fato de que não poderiam nunca mais se ver. Os últimos momentos junto ao humano eram o que o mantinham aquecido durante as noites solitárias. Se fechasse seus olhos podia sentir suas mãos deslizando em seu corpo e os lábios quentes e macios sobre os seus.

Suspirou tristemente, tocando os fios que haviam crescido nos últimos dois anos, ficava imaginando se o humano ainda lembrava-se dele ou se havia seguido com sua vida. Por diversas vezes pensara em fazer isso com a sua. Encontrar uma ariana ou kdariana que pudesse fazê-lo esquecer do calor do corpo de Trowa, mas sempre que a idéia começava a se formar em sua mente. Sentia-se incapaz de concretizá-la. Sabia que a possibilidade de voltarem a se encontrar e que o humano ainda nutrisse por ele o mesmo sentimento, eram remotas. Ainda assim não podia impedir-se de apegar-se a ela. Dxmaell havia prometido a Heero que voltaria para buscá-lo e sabia que ele cumpriria com sua palavra, e quem sabe não podia ir com ele e ver novamente o humano ou convencê-lo a vir com ele para Nova Kdra?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Algumas horas depois – Aproximadamente 19 horas horário Kdariano:

Dxmaell andava de um lado para o outro apreensivo. Dhaxtha não estava em casa e ninguém sabia onde ele havia se metido. Tentara localizar a energia do filho, mas não conseguira achá-la em nenhuma parte. Sua mãe lhe dissera que Dhaxtha havia ido até ela, perguntar sobre a decisão dos ministros quanto à escolha de um novo parceiro. Não podia imaginar como seu filho, houvera descoberto isso e nem queria imaginar o que se passara em seu coração. Temia que ele fizesse algo estúpido, uma vez que tinha verdadeira adoração por seu segundo pai. Olhou para o relógio, preocupado, já faziam quase 9 k que ninguém o via, sabia que ninguém seria capaz de fazer mal a seu pequeno Dhaxtha, ainda assim não podia impedir-se de se preocupar quanto a seu paradeiro. Estava a ponto de contatar Aleng e Tzen para ajudá-lo a procurá-lo, quando sentiu sua energia se aproximando.

Correu para a entrada da casa, sentindo a direção de onde vinha sua energia, assim que o avistou caminhando pela rua correu até ele, ajoelhando-se e procurando por algum tipo de ferimento e verificando se o mesmo estava bem. Dhaxtha deixou que seu pai o examinasse. Não pretendia demorar-se tanto, e sabia que o mesmo deveria estar preocupado. Podia sentir que ele se controlava para não brigar com ele, mais preocupado em verificar se estava bem. Assim que a inspeção terminou seus olhares encontraram-se e Dhaxtha viu que seu pai, procurava não chorar. Ele fungou abraçando-o e chorando em seu ombro, pela preocupação que lhe causara.

- Desculpa papai.

Dxmaell abraçou o filho que chorava em seu ombro, permitindo-se chorar com ele, acariciou suas costas procurando confortá-lo, sentindo todo seu aborrecimento evaporar-se completamente. Diante do choro do filho. Aguardou que ele se acalmasse, antes de afastá-lo e indagar a onde ele estivera durante todo o dia.

- Dhaxtha... onde você esteve? Eu estava tão preocupado com você, filho. Porque fez isso? E se tivesse lhe acontecido alguma coisa? O que eu faria sem você?

Dhaxtha nunca vira seu pai tão preocupado antes, sentia-se culpado por causar-lhe tanta aflição. Ele procurou enxugar o rosto, antes de responder, ficara tão entretido com o que fazia que acabara se esquecendo de pensar em uma desculpa pela sua demora.

- Eu...eu...

Dxmaell sorriu antes de interrompê-lo, fazendo Dhaxtha levantar a cabeça que havia abaixado sem perceber.

- Tudo bem, vamos para casa e você me conta onde esteve até essa hora.

Dxmaell passou a mão pelos cabelos acalmando-se. Dhaxtha estava bem, era o que importava agora. Descobrir seu paradeiro, já não parecia tão importante, embora não fosse deixá-lo escapar sem uma boa explicação. Nunca em toda a sua vida como guerreiro, sentira tamanho medo e aflição, como nas poucas horas em que desconhecia o paradeiro de seu filho. Sentia-se ligeiramente tentado a dar-lhe um corretivo, por isso, mas nunca levantara a mão contra Dhaxtha. Sempre acreditara que um bom diálogo era o suficiente para resolverem qualquer situação e não pretendia mudar agora. Pegou o filho no colo, o sentindo protestar rapidamente e tentar descer de seus braços, fazendo-o apenas apertá-lo ainda mais contra si sorrindo ao ouví-lo reclamar.

- Eu posso andar papai.

- Eu sei, mas o senhor vai recusar uma carona.?

Dxmaell começou a encher o rosto do filho de beijos, sorrindo ao ouvir o filho rir diante do ataque de beijos.

- Hahahahahahah...não.

Dxmaell ficou sério e olhou nos olhos do filho, segurando-o com apenas um dos braços e tocando-lhe a face com carinho apesar do olhar frio.

- Nunca mais faça isso novamente. Você é muito importante para mim querido, você é uma parte de Heero e eu não poderia continuar a viver sem vocês dois.

- Eu prometo papai.

O olhar de Dxmaell mudou tornando-se mais caloroso, fazendo Dhaxtha sorrir e agarrar-se ao pescoço do pai, beijando-o e franzindo o rosto ao ouvir a palavra banho.

- Ótimo. Que tal um banho? Você tá fedendo.

Dhaxtha balançou a cabeça fazendo seu pai rir e começar a correr, enquanto dizia que ele não escaparia do banho. O menino olhou para o céu estrelado de Kdra e sorriu, diante de seus pensamentos. Mesmo tendo demorado além do previsto havia valido a pena. Havia conseguido fazer o que queria e seu pai não descobriria nada. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Algum tempo depois:

Dxmaell olhava desconfiado para o filho, sentado na cama. Dhaxtha havia protelado a conversa até depois do jantar e agora a explicação que dera quanto a seu sumiço não o convencera, apesar de ter uma certa lógica. Ainda assim ele iria verificar. Não acreditava que o filho estivesse mentindo, mas também não poderia descartar a hipótese de que ele não estivesse lhe contando tudo. Não seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceria, ainda se lembrava muito bem do dia em que Dhaxtha simplesmente saíra na companhia de seu pai e omitira a parte de que haviam ido visitar a escola militar.

Por hora aceitaria a explicação de que ele havia se esquecido do tempo, ao ir visitar o museu de história e guerra, a fim de saber mais sobre o planeta de Heero. Conhecia a adoração que o filho nutria pelo planeta azul. E no museu havia um relato detalhado de todos os planetas, invadidos por Kdra, informações quanto a localização, atmosfera, habitantes, cultura, armamento, tudo o que se poderia desejar saber se encontrava exposto lá. Através de imagens holográficas, réplicas e até mesmo amostras de pedras, plantas e insetos. Podia-se conhecer toda uma galáxia, seus planetas e habitantes. Mas no momento o fato de Dhaxtha ter ido sem avisar poderia ser esquecido, uma vez que precisava iniciar uma outra conversa que não seria tão fácil ou agradável, uma vez que podia prever a reação de seu filho. Dhaxtha olhou para o pai, que o encarava. Estava aguardando que ele iniciasse a conversa sobre a escolha de um parceiro, uma vez que a tensão era visível em seus olhos, mesmo assim não parecia que ele iria falar alguma. No entanto sentia-se angustiado e precisava ter a certeza de que seu pai jamais teria outro parceiro, e por fim decidira iniciar a conversa e saber quando ele faria alguma coisa para buscar seu Kthapan.

- Papai quando conhecerei meu Kthapan?

Dxmaell olhou para o filho surpreso, era a primeira vez que Dhaxtha perguntava diretamente quando conheceria Heero. Havia contado ao filho tudo sobre o humano. Como era fisicamente, sua personalidade, sua força, inteligência e coragem. Ensinara a língua de Heero, o que o filho aprendera perfeitamente. Contara como haviam se conhecido, e quando se descobriram apaixonados, um pelo outro e as circunstância de seu nascimento. Dhaxtha parecia ter aceitado o fato de que Heero, não podia estar com eles, no entanto havia notado que nos últimos tempos ele vinha demonstrando um interesse maior por Heero e parecia ansiar tê-lo por perto e não sabia o que responder no momento.

Dhaxtha olhou para o pai, que se encontrava perdido em pensamentos. Sabia que seu pai amava seu Kthapan. Apesar de jovem podia notar a mudança que ocorria em sua voz e nos olhos de seu pai cada vez que falava no humano. Aprendera a admirar o seu Kthapan, por tudo pelo que passara e que ainda assim havia sido capaz de se apaixonar pelo seu pai. O principal responsável pela invasão de seu mundo. Evitava indagar ao pai acêrca de quando veria Heero, pois sabia que o fato de não estarem juntos o entristecia. Mas estava cansado de esperar, ainda mais agora que descobrira que os ministros de Kdra queriam que seu pai se unisse a outro parceiro. E decididamente não desejava nenhum outro parceiro, para seu pai além de Heero.

- Papai?

Dxmaell piscou e voltou seu olhar para o filho, procurando sorrir, mesmo sabendo que não o enganaria. Dhaxtha o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Ele era capaz de avaliar suas emoções, mesmo quando mantinha o olhar frio, seu filho sabia avaliar sua reações e antecipá-las muita das vezes. Ainda assim não queria mostrar-se vulnerável a seus olhos, embora soubesse que seria impossível fazê-lo; ainda mais tratando-se de Heero.

- O que foi Dhaxtha?

- Porque você ainda não foi buscar meu Kthapan?

- Dhaxtha é uma longa história...

- Você não gosta mais dele?

- Não! Eu amo Heero, mais do que tudo.

Dxmaell sentou-se rapidamente na cama do filho abraçando-o e beijando os fios levemente desordenados, outra característica herdada de Heero.

- Ele me deu você querido, mas é que eu não encontro tempo para ir buscá-lo.

- Peça ao vovô ou a um dos meus Akhorithons **5**

- Não querido, eu mesmo quero ir buscá-lo

- Porquê? Eu não entendo. Ele estaria aqui conosco independente de quem fosse buscá-lo

Dxmaell sorriu diante do olhar confuso e irritado do filho. Sabia que poderia pedir a eles que fossem em seu lugar e buscassem Heero. Mas a verdade era que ele mesmo gostaria de ir buscá-lo, e ver mais uma vez o planeta azul, onde encontrara a felicidade. Além do que devia isso a Heero isso.

- Algumas coisas, você somente entenderá, quando for mais velho.

- Não quero esperar para poder entender.

Dxmaell podia sentir a irritação de Dhaxtha aumentar, e simplesmente o deixou extravasar seu descontentamento, sentindo a energia do filho aumentar e chocar-se com a sua de forma agressiva.

- O senhor sempre diz que devemos lutar pelo que queremos. Que não devemos desistir de nossos sonhos. Se você deseja a presença dele, você deveria ir buscá-lo como prometeu.

- Dhaxtha...

Dhaxtha tentou afastar-se do pai expandindo sua energia. Dxmaell segurou firmemente o corpo do filho, procurando não soltá-lo apesar da energia dele estar sobrepujando a sua. Ele fechou os olhos diante da dor que começava a percorrer o seu corpo, e da voz alterada de Dhaxtha exigindo a presença de Heero com eles.

- Eu quero o meu Kthapan. Eu o quero aqui conosco.

Dxmaell abriu os olhos tristemente, não estava preparado para isso. Dhaxtha nunca havia sido tão desobediente ou birrento como agora. Geralmente ele conseguia contornar o assunto, mas podia sentir e ver claramente nos olhos do filho que ele não se satisfaria com uma resposta que não fosse a de que iria buscar Heero naquele mesmo instante. Estava a ponto de tentar convencer o filho a conversarem, pela manhã, mas quando parou ao ouvir as palavras seguintes.

- Não quero um Kthapan escolhido pelos ministros.

Dhaxtha mordeu os lábios assim que terminou de falar, fazendo sua energia baixar para alivio de Dxmaell que não sabia se poderia continuar a barrar a energia descontrolada do filho. Dhaxtha notou pelo olhar do pai que ele não estava disposto a discutir o assunto no momento. E ele mesmo já havia mudado de opinião quanto a indagá-lo sobre isso. Mas acabara perdendo o controle e deixara que seu coração falasse.

- Como soube disso Dhaxtha?

Dhaxtha se manteve em silêncio, mas ao olhar para o pai sabia que ele aguardaria uma resposta sua. Seu olhar antes triste, doce e compreensivo, agora era frio e não admitia contestação ou mentiras. Foram raras às vezes que seu pai o repreendera por suas atitudes. Quanto a castigá-lo por seus atos. Ele nunca lhe aplicara algum castigo, além de reprimendas. Sabia que seu pai não conseguia repreendê-lo severamente, e as vezes se aproveitava disso para convencê-lo a fazer algo que desejava; embora soubesse que seu pai tinha plena ciência de que era manipulado. Dxmaell afastou-se do filho, aguardando uma resposta a sua pergunta. Dhaxtha sentiu-se repentinamente culpado, mesmo não tendo culpa por ter descoberto quanto ao assunto. Ele desviou os olhos do pai, mas pôde ouvir um leve resmungo, e sabia que ele não esperaria por uma resposta durante muito tempo. Seu pai não gostava que mentissem ou escondessem algo dele. Sendo assim acabara contando como descobrira.

- Anythilhian... ela me deu os parabéns hoje na escola.

Dxmaell franziu o cenho levemente, procurando lembrar-se do nome que não lhe era estranho.

- Anythilhian? A filha do ministro Trephetly?

Dhaxtha balançou a cabeça. A colega de classe não havia feito por mal sabia disso. Ela dissera que ouvira escondido seu pai conversar com outro ministro a decisão que haviam tomado, e fora parabelizá-lo, por achar que já sabia. Aliado ao fato de que ela sempre o perturbava, em busca de sua atenção, mesmo quando a ignorava como sempre fazia. Dxmaell podia notar o receio do filho, quanto à decisão dos ministros, sentou-se novamente na cama e puxou Dhaxtha para seus braços, abraçando-o antes de tranqüilizá-lo.

- Acha que eu colocaria alguém no lugar de Heero?

Dhaxtha balançou a cabeça negando, e abraçou o pai. Conhecia-o bem para saber que jamais faria algo contra sua vontade, mas também conhecia as leis e sabia que elas exigiam que seu governante tivesse um companheiro ou companheira a menos que fosse viúvo o que não era o caso. Pelas leis, a casa de Klaryos deveria crescer a cada dois anos e já era época disso ocorrer. Dxmaell sabia o que se passava na mente do filho. Dhaxtha conhecia as leis de Kdra melhor do que ninguém. Sabia que sua casa deveria crescer e isso somente seria possível com um companheiro, e se até a próxima estação não houvesse escolhido um, os ministros ficariam encarregados de escolherem um em seu lugar.

- Não se preocupe, eu darei um jeito. Eu prometi a Heero que voltaria para buscá-lo, e pretendo cumprir com minha palavra.

- Quando?

Dxmaell sorriu e beijou o filho antes de colocá-lo na cama e cobri-lo; afastando a franja de seu rosto, notando-lhe o cansaço e que ele já se encontrava meio sonolento; uma vez que já havia se passado o horário dele descansar. E que havia gastado muito de sua energia, a expandindo quando irritado.

- Breve.

- Breve ... uuuuahhhhhh... quando papai?

Dhaxtha bocejou e fechou os olhos, ajeitando-se na cama e adormecendo em poucos segundos, sem que ouvisse a resposta à sua pergunta. Observou o filho durante algum tempo, erguendo seus olhos para o teto observando as estrelas através da parede de energia transparente, que fazia o papel de cobertura do teto.

_"O que devo fazer? Não posso deixar minhas obrigações para ir buscá-lo..., não agora. Mas durante quanto tempo você ficará me aguardando?"_

Dxmaell beijou a cabeça do filho e caminhou em direção ao seu aposento, tomaria uma decisão pela manhã. Não iria protelar mais, devia isso a Heero e a Dhaxtha.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Um mês depois:

Dxmaell havia dado um jeito de ir, até casa de sua mãe. Dhaxtha parecera-lhe estranho pela manhã quando fôra para a escola. Não que ele houvesse agido de forma diferente. Na verdade agira como todos dias. Reclamara por ter que deixar a cama, tomara banho contra a vontade, sentara-se emburrado para tomar sua refeição matutina, e pedira permissão para ingressar na escola militar. Nada diferente, mas algo em seu olhar parecia avisá-lo de que aprontaria alguma coisa. E que a conversa ocorrida há um mês atrás não havia sido esquecida. Havia decidido ir buscar Heero, e estava pronto para simplesmente sumir por algumas horas, quando um assunto diplomático o fez ficar. Uma raça alienígena, solicitara um encontro comercial e não pudera negar, haviam fechado um acordo quanto à construção de um porto espacial em órbita de Kdra. E as negociações haviam terminado a pouco mais de um dia, sendo um acordo vantajoso para ambas as raças.

No entanto os alienígenas ainda não haviam partido e não poderia simplesmente ir até á Terra, e em dois dias seria a estação de Liphian e tinha que escolher um parceiro ou deixar que o ministério fizesse isso. Dhyreean olhou para o filho que parecia preocupado, ela sorriu servindo-lhe um pouco de chá. Já esperava vê-lo ali, e sabia que o assunto deveria ter algo a ver com a escolha de um novo parceiro. Ela sentou-se e aguardou que iniciasse a conversa o que não demorou a acontecer.

- Mãe há alguma forma de eu não ter que escolher um parceiro até a estação de Liphian?

Dhyreean pensou durante algum tempo. Não era uma resposta fácil de se responder, uma vez que envolvia muitas coisas. Como governante, Dxmaell não poderia se opor a obedecer nenhuma das leis de Kdra, ainda mais quando elas figuravam a milhares de anos, ainda assim elas não eram totalmente fechadas que não dessem brechas que se permitisse contorná-las. Ainda assim não via nenhuma forma de ajudar o filho, todas as alternativas viáveis não seriam melhores que a atual situação em que Dxmaell se encontrava.

- Sinto muito querido, as leis de Kdra são bem claras. Quanto a você ter que aumentar a casa de Klaryos, uma vez que é o governante de Kdra. Embora...

- Embora?

Dxmaell sentiu suas esperanças fluírem repentinamente, para logo em seguida desaparecerem ao ouví-la dizer o único modo de não ser obrigado a escolher alguém até a próxima estação.

- Dhaxtha poderia se valer do direito de exigir que você permaneça intocável

- Mas isso...

- Infelizmente sim. Nunca mais você poderia deixar que alguém o tocasse intimamente, nem mesmo Heero.

Dxmaell levantou-se procurando pensar, era uma solução, embora fosse tão cruel quanto ter que escolher um parceiro, a simples idéia de nunca mais sentir as mãos de Heero o tocando era lhe pior que a morte. Ele voltou seu olhar para mãe, visivelmente preocupado. Seu filho conhecia as leis de Kdra melhor que ninguém, mas seria ele capaz de se valer dela para impedir que alguém ocupasse o lugar de seu Kthapan?

- Acha que Dhaxtha faria isso?

- Você o conhece melhor que qualquer um. Ele é seu filho querido, você deve ser capaz de prever seus atos, melhor do que ele mesmo

Dxmaell levou a mão ao queixo pensando. Sabia que Dhaxtha jamais aceitaria que alguém para ser seu parceiro, na opinião de seu filho ninguém além de Heero era bom o suficiente para ser seu Kthapan ou para tocá-lo. Como sua mãe dissera, o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber, que ele se valeria de qualquer coisa para intervir na escolha de um parceiro para si, mesmo que isso o condenasse ao isolamento eterno. Sentou-se pesaroso ao admitir tal fato, mesmo não condenando o filho se o mesmo chegasse a tanto.

- Ele faria isso e eu não poderia impedi-lo. É direito dele negar um parceiro para mim, se não o achar digno de me tomar como companheiro.

- Ele também pode se valer do direito de escolher um novo parceiro. Acha que ele o faria?

Dxmaell não chegou a pensar nessa possibilidade. Dhaxtha jamais aceitaria lhe escolher um parceiro, mesmo que como filho ele pudesse fazê-lo se desejasse, e o ministério aceitaria seu direito de escolha sem contestá-lo. Uma vez que apesar da idade, ele possuía inteligência e bom senso para realizar tal escolha.

- Não, Dhaxtha não aceitara ninguém além de Heero, mamãe.

- Então neste caso...

- É eu sei.

Dxmaell levantou-se, beijando o rosto de sua mãe deixando-a sozinha. Dhyreean observou o filho partir, sentindo um aperto em seu coração. Ela gostaria de fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, mas no momento apenas Dhaxtha ou ele mesmo poderiam fazer algo para remediar a situação. No entanto ela sabia que as atitudes que mudariam o rumo das coisas, não partiria de seu filho e sim de seu neto com quem já havia conversado pela manhã.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Área de treinamento das naves:

Um menino de cabelos castanhos claros, ligeiramente desordenados e olhos de um azul intenso caminhava decidido por entre as naves que encontravam-se no chão. Alguns kdarianos e arianos estranharam a presença da criança em uma área onde não deveria haver crianças. No entanto, assim que a identificaram simplesmente curvavam ligeiramente a cabeça em sinal de respeito, devido a posição de seu pai. Ele procurou pela pessoa que deveria estar ali, e localizou sua energia, seguindo diretamente para ela, ignorando os cumprimentos por onde passava.

- Vovô.

Uowans levantou a cabeça surpreso, assim que ouviu a voz do neto. Ele não deveria estar ali, numa área tão perigosa. Dispensou o soldado com quem falava, voltando sua atenção à pequena figura que encarava-o impaciente.

- O que faz aqui Dhaxtha? Você deveria estar na escola agora.

Dhaxtha ignorou a pergunta. Não havia ido ali para isso. Tinha coisas mais importantes a tratar. Além do mais não sentiriam sua falta na escola.

- Porque papai não vai buscar meu Kthapan?

Uowans olhou para o neto que o encarava com uma expressão muito parecida com a do filho e do humano. Ele sinalizou para que o menino se aproximasse e se sentasse ao seu lado. Dhyreean já o havia alertado quanto às últimas atitudes do neto e sobre os fatos que aconteceriam mediante isso.

- Seu pai anda muito ocupado. Não é que ele não queria buscar seu Kthapan, mas é que ele não pode ausentar-se no momento.

- Mas ele não pode demorar. Os ministros vão escolher outro companheiro se ele não apresentar um até a próxima estação. E faltam apenas dois dias, para iniciar-se a estação de Liphian. E as leis dizem que ele deve unir-se a um companheiro até lá, porque nossa casa tem que crescer.

- Não se preocupe Dhaxtha. Tenho certeza que Dxmaell tem tudo sobre controle

- Diga que ele não aceitará outro parceiro vovô

- Não... Dxmaell jamais se uniria a alguém que não fosse Heero.

Dhaxtha ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, pensando nas palavras de seu avô. Ele olhou para o outro lado da base, onde ficava guardada a nave que seu pai projetara. Sua voz soou ligeiramente triste, embora sua mente estivesse povoada por outros pensamentos e planos.

- Eu gostaria de conhecer a Terra... papai sempre diz que é muito bonita.

- Sim é um planeta muito bonito Dhaxtha, e tenho certeza de que seu pai o levará lá algum dia. Agora acho melhor voltar para a escola, antes que seu pai descubra que saiu da e veio até aqui.

- Está bem vovô.

Dhaxtha levantou-se e acenou para o avô. Não voltaria para a escola ainda, tinha muitas coisas para fazer antes de voltar. Seu pai sempre lhe ensinara a lutar pelo que queria e iria fazer isso.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Uma hora e meia depois – Escola Militar :

- Akhorithons Aleng

Aleng desviou os olhos da tela, assim que viu a figura de Dhaxtha. Gesticulou para que o Sthorikhoa viesse até ele e se sentasse na cadeira a sua frente. Estranhou o fato dele vestir uma roupa da batalha kdariana, e estar ali, a essa hora, quando deveria estar na escola civil, uma vez que Dxmaell o proibira de freqüentar a escola militar. Ele sorriu ao vê-lo caminhar em sua direção, e sentar-se na cadeira indicada, sentia-se honrado por Dxmaell tê-lo escolhido juntamente com Tzen para serem os Akhorithons de Dhaxtha no caso de sua morte. Ainda assim o pequeno dava bastante trabalho a eles quando queria.

- Olá Dhaxtha. O que faz aqui? não deveria estar na escola?

- Ela continuará lá quando eu voltar, além do que eu deixei alguém no meu lugar. Não sentirão minha falta tão cedo.

Aleng deu um meio sorriso, apesar da resposta curta e fria de seu Sthorikhoa. Já podia imaginar o que ele havia feito para estar ali, e deveria culpar unicamente Tzen por tê-lo ensinado a criar um Darkradr **6**

- Você deixou um Darkradr no seu lugar, não foi? Sabia que era uma péssima idéia Tzen tê-lo ensinado a fazer isso. Você nunca foi de matar aula, então por quê?...

- O senhor sabe como chegar à Terra?

Aleng olhou para Dhaxtha, sem entender a pergunta. Dxmaell havia contado a ele e Tzen há alguns dias que Dhaxtha havia insistido com ele para ir a Terra buscar Heero, devido a decisão tomada pelos ministros. E o amigo até havia se decidido a ir buscá-lo convidando-os a acompanhá-lo o que fora frustrado pela chegada dos Orphinusthaliubs, uma raça estranha, mas pacífica. Ele deu um sorriso triste ao lembrar-se disso, sim sabia como chegar a Terra, podia até mesmo alcançá-la de olhos fechados se quisesse. Jamais esquecera do planeta azul ou de seus habitantes. Ainda assim não conseguia entender onde Dhaxtha queria chegar.

- Porque quer saber Dhaxtha?

Sem fraquejar Dhaxtha respondeu-lhe, já havia planejado tudo quanto era necessário e não mudaria de idéia mesmo que não obtivesse o apoio de seus Akhorithons.

- Eu pretendo buscar meu Kthapan.

Aleng olhou surpreso para Dhaxtha, isso era incrível até mesmo para o menino. Não que duvidasse que ele o fizesse, mas não achava que Dxmaell soubesse da decisão do filho ou que a aprovasse.

- Seu pai não vai gostar disso... imagino que não contou a ele?

- Não, mas não pretendo esperar que encontrem alguém para ser o parceiro de meu pai. Não aceitarei ninguém além de Heero.

Aleng deu um meio sorriso diante do tom de determinação na voz de Dhaxtha. O pequeno estava a cada dia mais parecido com os pais, e isso significava que seu amigo teria muito mais problemas do que os que já tinha quando Dhaxtha crescesse. Aleng recostou-se na cadeira, fechando a tela, que mostrava seu plano de aula para a nova turma de alunos que ingressariam na escola em alguns meses.

- Ok, mas como pretende ir buscá-lo, sem que seu pai descubra? Sabe muito bem que ele pode sentir sua energia, em qualquer parte de Kdra e um Darkradr não vai enganá-lo.

- Não espero que engane. Papai é inteligente demais para isso, mas eu já tenho uma justificava para explicar minha ausência. Além do que papai, vai estar mais preocupado com outra coisa, para notar que eu deixei Nova Kdra . Eu estudei os sistemas de Arphiansus III, e sou capaz de pilotá-la perfeitamente sozinho.

- Vai roubar a nave de seu pai?

- Vou pegar emprestado

Aleng sorriu diante do tom indignado de Dhaxtha. Eles poderiam muito pegar outra nave, que não fosse Arphiansus III.

- Pretende mesmo levar a nave de seu pai!

- Ela é a mais rápida de toda Kdra, seria tolice pegar outra que não fosse ela.

- Vamos arrumar problemas com isso.

Aleng coçou a cabeça, Dxmaell tinha verdadeiro ciúme de Arphiansus III. Ele a planejara unicamente para usá-la para ir à Terra buscar Heero, e tinha certeza de que Dxmaell o esganaria, e à Dhaxtha por pegar a nave. Isso se conseguisse realmente pegá-la. Mesmo que Dhaxtha conhecesse os sistemas da nave, que nada tinha a ver com a Arphiansus original. Ela era protegida, por um código de segurança pessoal de Dxmaell, que o mesmo, dizia ser impossível de ser quebrado. E mesmo que tentassem fazê-lo isso levaria algum tempo, fora o fato de que Dxmaell seria alertado da tentativa.

- Eu estou disposto a fazer o que for necessário Akhorithons Aleng.

- Ainda assim você deve saber, que Arphiansus III possui um código de segurança.

- Não se preocupe, eu já quebrei o código de Arphiansus III, e coloquei um particular. Papai não descobrirá, a menos que contemos a ele, e quando ele ver meu Kthapan mal se lembrará de nos castigar por pegar Arphiansus III.

Aleng passou a mão pelos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo, num gesto nervoso. Dhaxtha ao que parecia havia pensado em tudo e não seria demovido da idéia tão facilmente. Ele olhou para o menino, vendo determinação e impaciência em seus olhos.

- E quando pretende partir?

- Agora.

Aleng sorriu e levantou-se, o menino era realmente filho de quem era. Determinado, corajoso e inteligente, o único problema era que ele estava se tornando incontrolável. Trazer Heero talvez fosse realmente o ideal, não apenas por Dxmaell, mas também para controlar Dhaxtha. Em sua opinião Dxmaell estava se tornando maleável demais na educação de Dhaxtha, e talvez o humano tivesse mais pulso para lidar com o filho do que o amigo.

- Está bem. Eu vou procurar Tzen, acho que ele gostaria de nos acompanhar.

Dhaxtha suspirou aliviado e balançou a cabeça em acordo. Ele ainda tinha um outro assunto a tratar antes de partirem e precisava ser rápido para encontrar todos reunidos ainda.

- Nos encontraremos aqui em 4k.

- Está bem Dhaxtha

- Obrigado Akhorithons Aleng.

- De nada, mas se seu pai nos pegar, eu direi que foi idéia sua.

Dhaxtha sorriu finalmente, aparentando realmente a idade que tinha. Levantou-se caminhando em direção à porta, voltando-se apenas pararesponder pretensiosamente arrancando uma risada de Aleng.

- Papai não descobrira até que tenhamos voltado. Não se preocupe.

Aleng viu Dhaxtha sair e contatou Tzen, explicando-lhe por alto o que fariam. O amigo sorriu e confirmou o encontro para o horário combinado. Eles apenas torciam para que tudo desse certo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dhaxtha deixou o instituto encontrando-se com Dhyreean que o aguardava no transporte terrestre, ele sorriu para a avó que meneou a cabeça. Pelo olhar do neto sabia que tudo corria de acordo com seus planos, ela acionou o veículo, para levá-lo até sua próxima parada que era os salões onde ficava o ministério. Em pouco menos de 10 kr, já se encontravam caminhando pelos átrios do ministério. Ambos sabiam que Dxmaell encontrava-se com os ministros, conversando sobre a escolha de seu parceiro, uma vez que ele deveria informar aos mesmos sua decisão no horário atual, a fim de que eles lhe escolhessem um, caso ele não lhes apresentasse um nome. Dhyreean sorriu para o neto vendo-o caminhar decidido até os portões do salão, solicitando ser recebido.

O guarda olhou para o filho do governante, notando que ele vestia a vestimenta completa de batalha kdariana. Um macacão colante azul escuro e inteiriço. A armadura de liga metálica, tonalidade do uniforme, sendo apenas dois tons abaixo do original. A liga estava revestindo os pulsos, os ombros, o peito e a cintura, deixando o rosto e os cabelos a mostra. O olhar do menino era tão frio e dominante quanto o do governante e acabou por permitir a passagem dele, mesmo não sendo aguardado.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dentro do salão:

Dxmaell havia acabado de informar, que não aceitaria um parceiro, uma vez que Heero ainda era vivo e considerava-o seu parceiro, mesmo que não estivesse presente, para a contrariedade dos ministros. Estava pronto a expor seu ponto de vista, e notificá-los que o traria para Kdra, quando sentiu a energia de Dhaxtha pouco antes dos portões se abrirem, fazendo-o voltar sua atenção para o portão. Assim que o viu seu olhar escureceu, ao notar como estava vestido, não sabia como ele havia adquirido o uniforme, mas certamente o repreenderia por vestí-lo contra sua vontade, e quando não estavam em guerra.

Dhaxtha procurou não tremer e sustentou o olhar, assim que seus olhos encontraram o de seu pai. Podia notar seu desagrado pela sua roupa, sabia o quanto ele era contra seu ingresso na escola militar ou tudo que envolvesse a instituição. Não fôra difícil, conseguir o uniforme com o diretor da escola, dizendo que seria um meio de convencer o pai a dar-lhe permissão para mudar de escola. Ignorando a presença do pai dirigiu-se aos ministros que se levantaram em respeito ao menino, embora surpresos por sua presença. Sem demora Dhaxtha comunicou o motivo de sua vinda, procurando soar de maneira firme e fria como seu pai o fazia quando tomava uma decisão importante e sem volta.

- Eu me valho do direito de escolher o parceiro de meu pai. E apresentá-lo até o final da tarde do inicio da estação de Liphian.

Dxmaell olhou para o filho sem acreditar. Dhaxtha não podia estar realmente fazendo isso, não imaginava o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas nunca pensaria que ele iria se valer desse direito. Havia imaginado que exigisse sua intocabilidade, mas jamais que lhe escolheria um parceiro. Os ministros olharam para o menino, e depois para o governante que parecia tão ou ainda mais surpreso que eles. Um deles tentou argumentar, a respeito da decisão tomada pelo menino, apesar de ser do direito dele fazê-lo.

- Meu jovem, a escolha de um parceiro não é algo que deva ser feito levianamente ou de forma abrupta.

Dhaxtha estreitou os olhos, mas não deixou-se abater pelo homem de cabelos brancos.

- É meu direito opinar na escolha daquele, que se unirá a meu pai e seu governante. Levianamente ou não. Você deve conhecer a lei e deve aceitá-la... gostando ou não.

O ministro olhou para o menino de palavras ferinas, fechando as mãos em punho pela audácia dele em dirigir-se a ele daquele modo. Conhecia as leis e não precisava que um menino de dois anos o insultasse dessa forma, sendo filho do governante ou não. Dxmaell levantou-se e foi até o filho ajoelhando-se na frente dele.

- Dhaxtha, porque você está fazendo isso?

- É meu direito como filho. Se Heero não pode ser meu Kthapan, eu tenho o direito de escolher aquele que ocupará seu lugar.

Dhaxtha afastou-se do pai e voltou seu olhar para o ministério. Trephetly levantou-se, dirigindo-se ao filho de seu governante.

- É o que deseja Dhaxtha?

- Sim.

Trephetly meneou a cabeça em acordo. Dhaxtha voltou seu olhar para os outros ministros, vendo um por um menear a cabeça em acordo. Ele curvou-se ligeiramente, voltando sua atenção ao pai, que ainda o encarava sem reação.

- Eu vou procurar um parceiro digno do senhor papai. Nos veremos amanhã, ao final da tarde em seu casamento.

Dhaxtha virou-se e caminhou para deixar os salões, ouvindo os ministros começarem a comentar com seu pai acêrca de sua decisão. No entanto Dxmaell não ouvia nenhuma das palavras dirigidas a ele. Sua atenção se encontrava voltada para o filho que deixava o salão, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Continua...

Eu disse que não ia demorar, não falei?

Agradecimentos a Dhanda pela revisão.

A Mami pela ajuda e idéias.

A Tia Daphne também pelas sugestões e opiniões.

A Sis Lien pelas idéias, sugestões e opiniões.

A Dee pelo incentivo.

E a todos que comentaram.

E aguardo comentários. Sem comentários a ultima parte não vem (até aparece).

**1 **Quando um Kdariano realiza o Cyarpks com um outro do mesmo sexo e uma criança nasce dessa relação. O Kdariano que concebeu a criança é chamado de pai ou mãe dependendo do sexo e o parceiro recebe o nome de Kthapan.

**2 **Na sociedade kdariana, quando um governante assume a regência do planeta, e ele já realizou o ritual de Caykradus e deu a luz a uma criança. Por obrigação a cada dois anos ele deve realizar novamente o Cyarpks e aumentar sua casa de forma que a linhagem permaneça. Quando o governante não é casado, ele deve tomar outro por parceiro, e se isso não ocorrer até o inicio da estação de Liphian o Conselho ou ministros eleitos pelo governante, podem indicar alguém como o parceiro do atual governante. Salvo no caso dele ser viúvo, daí ele está livre das leis da estação de Liphian. Mas quando o governante em si, já possuiu uma criança, ela pode escolher o parceiro de seu genitor ou exigir que o mesmo se mantenha intocável se não encontrar alguém digno para se tornar o parceiro de seu genitor. Se ele exigir que seu genitor se mantenha intocável, enquanto viver ele não poderá deixar que ninguém o toque intimamente, correndo o risco de morte se ousar quebrar a lei.

**3** O horário das escolas kdarianas são das 07:00 ás 17:00 hs (cruzes dez horas direto na escola). Onde eles aprendem de tudo, ciência, biologia, línguas, defesa entre outros.

**4 **Sthorikhoa, digamos que seja o mesmo que afilhado.

**5 **Akhorithons na sociedade kdariana, um pai pode designar um outro kdariano para assumir a responsabilidade de cuidar de seu filho no caso de sua morte.

**6 **Darkradr seria uma espécie de clone, criado a partir da energia de seu original. Sendo que sua duração e perfeição dependem da distância em que se encontra o original e de sua energia. Quanto mais perto se encontrar o original e mais forte ele for, mais parecido e perfeito ele será. Sendo que um suplanta a outra, se o original não tiver uma energia forte, mas se encontrar bem perto o Darkradr será perfeito ou vice-versa.


	14. Epilogo Parte III de II

A Invasão

Nota:

Tudo que estiver entre significa que o personagem esta falando a língua Kdar ou pensando em Kdariano.

K medida de tempo Kdariana:

§ 1 kx equivale a 1 segundo

§ 1 kr equivale a 1 minuto

§ 1 k equivale à 1 hora

§ 1 ano terrestre equivale a 63 anos em Kdariano

§ 1 dia terrestre equivale a 5.25 dias em Kdariano

Epílogo

Parte III.I – Reencontros

Terra – Centro de Treinamento – 15:30hs horário terrestre:

Heero olhava para Trowa, que encontrava-se sentado à sua frente. Estavam procurando decidir se era realmente necessário utilizar a tecnologia obtida com os Arianos para a criação de um novo armamento ou se aceitavam a proposta feita aos dois a alguns dias. Já haviam desenvolvido armas com poder destrutivo suficiente, mas parecia que os políticos desejavam ainda mais. Muita coisa mudara ao longo daqueles dois anos. Os sonhos de paz ainda se faziam presentes; mas a sociedade já não parecia ser a mesma. O governante do planeta parecia ter problemas com alguns povos que achavam que as armas ainda eram o único meio de sobrevivência, quando isso não era verdade. Um escudo de energia; desenvolvido a partir da tecnologia Ariana e dos desenhos de Dxmaell, envolvia o planeta, protegendo-o de qualquer visitante indesejado. Ele mesmo projetara algumas alterações no intuito de aumentar a eficácia do mesmo, procurando abranger todos os tipos de eventualidades. Mas ainda assim as nações pareciam temer que uma nova invasão ocorresse; quando na verdade, o verdadeiro problema estava dentro do próprio planeta, junto a uma minoria que parecia ganhar força cada vez mais.

O governante havia contactados-os pessoalmente; solicitanto a ajuda de ambos; uma vez que haviam lutado na resistência e possuíam um conhecimento militar impecável. Se aceitassem a proposta feita, partiriam em algumas horas para a sede do governo; em uma região distante de tudo o que conheciam. Era uma medida para manter a paz, e sabiam que se desejassem mantê-la por um bom tempo era o melhor a ser feito no momento, e também um meio de afastarem-se das lembranças. Trowa despertou Heero de seus pensamentos fazendo-o olhá-lo.

- Pela expressão em seu rosto, você já se decidiu.

Heero deu um meio sorriso, tocando inconscientemente o objeto em seu peito. Um pequeno pingente feito de um material similar ao cristal, com o símbolo da casa de Dxmaell; e dentro dele uma mecha do cabelo do Kdariano. Tal gesto não passou desapercebido a Trowa, que sabia o que Heero carregava ao redor do pescoço. O japonês havia lhe dito que Dxmaell entregara-lhe o objeto antes que retornasse a Terra. Heero devolvêra-lhe o cruxifico de prata, então Dxmaell lhe dera o pingente, como uma forma de manterem suas presenças sempre próximas um do outro. Heero deu um suspiro antes de responder ao amigo. Não desejava partir, mas não havia um meio de evitar a ida deles no momento, sem serem desrespeitosos quanto ao convite feito.

- É o melhor a ser feito Trowa, pelo menos no momento. Além do mais será bom nos afastarmos daqui um pouco.

Trowa concordou com um leve balançar da cabeça. Sim seria bom respirar outros ares. Pelo menos assim poderiam amainar um pouco a saudade. Se tivessem mais coisas com o que se preocupar. Levantou-se, disposto a sair dali e providenciar o necessário para partirem para a sede do governo, tão logo Heero decidisse a partida.

- Quando partiremos?

- Mandarei um comunicado ao governante, informando que partiremos por volta das 18:00hs. Acredito que chegaremos por volta das 21:00hs.

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas. Pretende despedir-se de Wufei antes de ir?

- Sim... pretendo passar na casa dele. Me acompanha?

- Claro, ele ficará chateado quanto a nossa partida.

Heero ponderou durante alguns segundos quanto a isso. Era verdade que o amigo sentiria a falta deles. Parecia que este vinha definhando aos poucos a cada dia. Mesmo com a insistência da médica da base em tentar demovê-lo de sua atual apatia para com o mundo. Mas podia entender o que ele passava. Pelo pouco que o chinês havia se aberto com eles, conhecia a razão de sua desesperança na vida. Não pretendia permanecer para sempre na região onde ficava localizada a sede do governo, seria apenas o tempo necessário para ajudarem o governante no que fosse necessário para manter a paz.

- Voltaremos em algumas semanas se tudo der certo.

- Sim. Nos encontraremos em sua casa em uma hora então.

- Perfeito.

Heero viu Trowa deixar a sala e reconstou-se na cadeira suspirando. Na verdade sentia que algo estava para acontecer; mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Era um sensação incômoda; mas não de todo ruim. Ainda assim não se sentia confortável. Tocou o pingente, como se pudesse retirar dele forças. No entanto sua apreensão pareceu aumentar; como se algo lhe dizesse que Dxmaell não estava bem. No entanto não podia fazer nada, a não ser tocer para que o Kdariano e seu filho estivessem bem.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nova Kdra:

Dhaxtha deixou o salão do ministério cabisbaixo. Havia sido a decisão mais difícil que já tomara. Caminhou até Dhyreean que o aguardava preocupada. Pelo semblante do neto sabia que não havia sido fácil para ele ter se apresentado à frente aos ministros e de seu pai, dizendo-lhes que encontraria um parceiro para aquele que mais amava, sem que pudesse realmente dizer o que estava preste a fazer.

- Dhaxtha?

Dhaxtha olhou para sua avó e balançou a cabeça, negando-se à responder a pergunta que via em seus olhos. Viu-a menear a cabeça em acordo e colocar o transporte em movimento; deixando-o com seus pensamentos. O olhar de surpresa e dor que seu pai lhe lançara quando fizera valer de seu direito de escolha, não lhe saia da mente. Se pudesse ao menos contar-lhe o que planejava. Sabia que seu pai não esperava tal atitude dele, e nem ele mesmo sabia se era a atitude mais sensata a ser tomada. Talvez seu pai já houvesse imaginado uma forma de burlar a lei que figurava a estação de Liphian, e ele apenas acabara por precipitar-se e dificultar-lhe tudo. Eram tantos talvez. Mas como poderia ficar parado e não fazer nada; enquanto via a pessoa que mais amava sofrer sozinho na escuridão da noite... quando achava que ninguém o via... chorar e sussurrar o nome daquele que era o detentor de sua alma.

Sabia que seu pai desejava ir até àquele que ainda vivia em seu coração, de forma que pudessem ser uma família completa. Não compreendia perfeitamente o sentimento que seu pai dizia se chamar amor. Não entendia como ele era capaz de sofrer por isso, e dizer que este era um dos mais sublimes, nobre e maravilhoso sentimento humano. Quando na verdade tudo o que via era seu sofrimento. As noites em claro em que ele chorava ao pé de sua cama, quando suponha que ele estava dormindo. Os pedidos sussurrados aos deuses de Kdra para que lhe trouxessem o humano.

Era difícil para si, compreender a complexidade dos sentimentos humanos e sua sociedade, que parecia viver em comunhão com eles. Os Humanos eram tão diferentes da sociedade kdariana; onde eram ensinados a não revelar seus sentimentos. Procurando sempre mantê-los sob controle. Não era difícil controlar suas emoções, pelo menos não quando o assunto envolvia seus dois pais. Sempre procurava ignorá-los, da forma como lhe era ensinado na escola. Embora em sua casa, e junto aos avós, lhe fosse permitido demonstrá-los abertamente. Seu pai lhe ensinara a aceitar suas emoções e a aprender com elas. Aprender a tirar a força de seus sentimentos. Por isso era difícil ficar quieto, enquanto via seu pai sofrendo por causa de Heero, quando na verdade também desejava conhecer aquele que lhe dera parte da energia a correr por seu corpo, e havia estado presente em seu nascimento ajudando seu pai a trazê-lo ao mundo.

Era capaz de entender o que era querer o bem de alguém, e querer fazer algo guiado por uma força que não compreendia, mas que fazia seu pai sorrir cada vez que lhe contava sobre Heero e seu mundo. Nunca seria capaz de colocar outro no lugar de seu Kthapan, assim como também jamais deixaria que alguém tocasse em seu pai e maculasse a lembrança que ele tinha do humano. Queria que seu pai fosse feliz por tudo que já havia passado. Havia decidido isso bem antes de tomar a decisão de ir atrás de seu kthapan. Decidira que faria seu pai feliz. Que devolveria a alegria que parecia cada vez mais ausente em seus olhos. Que acabaria com as lágrimas derramadas no meio da noite. Traria Heero para Nova Kdra. Entregaria-o a seu pai e seriam uma família afinal. Nem que tivesse que arrastar o humano e acabar com qualquer coisa que se opusesse em seu caminho.

Enquanto se dirigiam para a casa de seu filho afim de que Dhaxtha pegasse o necessário ir a Terra, Dhyreean observava em silêncio o semblante do neto. Notou que este pensava em algo que lhe era ao mesmo tempo importante e confuso, e bem podia imaginar o que era. Seu neto estava sendo educado por Dxmaell de duas formas. Ambas distintas e complexas para uma mente tão jovem e curiosa como a de Dhaxtha. Diferente dos kdarianos que procuravam controlar e subjugar suas emoções, os arianos; bem como os humanos, procuravam conviver com elas; aprendendo a sentir e deixar que comandassem seus corações. Havia comentado com o filho, quanto à educação do neto nesta área. Que ele deveria ensiná-lo a explorar sem medo seus sentimentos e aprender a conviver com eles, e acreditava que estavam tendo algum progresso em relação a isso. Embora as vezes o neto acabasse sempre por ultrapassar a linha sobre sentir e controla-las; principalmente quando estas eram relacionadas a Dxmaell e Heero.

Sua carência em conhecer o humano era facilmente camuflada, por uma disciplina que o neto demonstrava na frente de todos. Mas esta desaparecia rapidamente, quando ele se confrontava com sua vontade de encontrar o homem que fizera seu pai se apaixonar e que permitira sua concepção e nascimento. Dhaxtha era curioso como toda a criança, e saber da personalidade de Dxmaell e de como ela mudara drasticamente ao conhecer a Terra e o humano, apenas despertara-lhe ainda mais a necessidade de ter Heero perto deles, e conhecer por si mesmo quem era o humano de quem tanto ouvira falar, e amava mesmo sem nem mesmo conhecer. Uowans também havia notado essa particularidade em Dhaxtha, e comentara com Dxmaell, procurando fazer o filho enxergar o fato de que o menino apenas fingia entender o fato de Heero não poder estar com eles.

Dhaxtha era ainda uma criança. Mesmo que possuísse uma mente brilhante e tivesse uma capacidade intelectual superior a muitos adultos, ele ainda era uma criança, e como tal possuía a inocência delas; bem como a curiosidade e manha que todas tinham quando se viam privadas de um dos pais. O fato dele dispor de uma mente aguçada e de uma educação que lhe permitia explorar sua capacidade, apenas lhe dava brechas para quebrar limites que não lhe eram impostos por Dxmaell. Sabia que o filho não era severo o suficiente com Dhaxtha, que foram raras as vezes em que ele tomou as rédeas e controlou mais firmemente o filho. Entendia que ele não o conseguia fazê-lo, uma vez que lhe doía o fato de que Heero não estava presente para opinar na educação do filho que tiveram juntos.

- Chegamos. Eu já volto vovó.

Dhyreean refreou seus pensamentos assim que ouviu a voz do neto, e este desceu correndo para pegar o que já havia deixado separado pela manhã ao supostamente sair para a escola.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Salão do Ministério:

Os ministros olhavam para seu governante, que se mantivera calado desde a saída do filho. Haviam decidido aguardar o menino retornar ao final da tarde do dia sequinte como dissera. Afinal era direito dele, se assim o quisesse; escolher um parceiro para seu pai. Mesmo que não acreditassem que pudesse fazê-lo. Já tinham em mente um Kdariano valoroso para ser o parceiro de seu governante, mas aguardariam conforme o prometido, uma vez que o menino recorrera a seu direito de escolha e não podiam ignorar tal pedido sem irem contra as leis da estação de Liphian. Havia sido algo imprevisto, mesmo para eles. Imaginavam que Dxmaell oporia-se, como tentara fazê-lo antes do menino chegar, uma vez que ele ainda parecia nutrir esperanças de reencontrar o humano que lhe dera um filho.

A verdade era que nada tinham contra o humano, aceitariam-no como parceiro de seu governante, uma vez que pelo pouco que sabiam este demostrara ser um ser valoroso e de caráter nobre, e que se importava com o governante, uma vez que havia vindo da Terra em companhia de Uowans apenas para ajudar Dxmaell no parto de Dhaxtha. Mas no momento, o humano encontrava-se a trilhões de anos-luz de Nova Kdra e nem saberiam por onde começar a procurá-lo, se decidissem buscá-lo. Bem como não haveria tempo suficiente para fazê-lo antes que chegasse a estação de Liphian, quando o parceiro deveria obrigatoriamente ser apresentado. Assim não esperavam tal atitude por parte do menino, mas apenas por parte de Dxmaell. Afinal, desde a era dos antigos, essa era a primeira vez que uma criança se valia de seu direito de escolha. No entanto era de se esperar tal pedido de uma criança com tamanho intelecto, e sendo filho do governante de Nova Kdra, cuja a inteligência era incomum; bem como sua força.

Para alguns ministros; bem poucos na verdade, parecia injusto impor a lei da estação de Liphian a seu governante uma vez que o coração dele não se encontrava em Nova Kdra, mas em outra parte do universo. O fato de que Dxmaell se apaixonara por um humano e tivera um filho com este não era segredo no planeta, mas o fato de que ele ainda alimentava esperanças de voltar a encontrá-lo desde que ele ajudara no nascimento de Dhaxtha, quando ainda não haviam alcançado o quadrante onde ficava Nova Kdra, esse o era. Embora todo o ministério tivesse conhecimento do fato, tal sentimento era secretamente visto com maus olhos por alguns. E foram esses que de certa forma pressionaram os demais para que a lei fosse cumprida. Diziam que não se podia ignorar as leis que os antigos de Kdra pregavam, mesmo em favor de seu governante.

Se pretendiam que Nova Kdra vivesse sob as antigas leis, então era necessário aceitar todas as impossições que traziam; mesmo que lhes parecessem injustas. Trephetly refreou seus pensamentos ao dirigir seu olhar a Dxmaell que permanecia em silêncio. Deixou que os outros continuassem a discutir sobre os fatos ocorridos a poucos instantes. A expressão no rosto do jovem governante era a da mais profunda tristeza. Nunca havia visto tal expressão em seu rosto; nem mesmo quando o antigo Conselho dos sete ordenou que ele exterminasse todo um planeta, apenas para que testasse sua lealdade para com eles. Admirava-o por tudo o que fizera por Nova Kdra. A forma com que lidou com cada dificuldade surgida. E as vencera sem reclamar, visando sempre o bem estar de todos, menos o próprio.

Dxmaell era um líder nato, como politico ou soldado. Nascido e ensinado obviamente para liderar. Algo que poucos conseguiam desempenhar com tamanha perfeição e diplomacia. Ele havia sido um dos que se opusera à obedecerem a lei da estação de Liphian. Tudo que desejava era a felicidade de seu governante, e sabia que ela não estava em nenhum outro parceiro que não fosse o humano. Mas infelizmente a maioria achara que a lei devia ser obedecida acima de tudo, e que era possível encontrar um parceiro digno de seu governante. Mas o fato não era apenas esse, afinal o ser que se unisse a Dxmaell durante a estação de Liphian, não seria apenas seu parceiro físico, mas também obteria o direito de governar Nova Kdra junto com o atual governante.

Um posto de extrema responsabilidade, dado a poucos por direito. Sabia que o humano era digno de tal posição e regeria o planeta com a mesma habilidade e capacidade com que Dxmaell o fazia. Tinha certeza de que se fosse possível trazer o humano, ao lado de Dxmaell, eles levariam Nova Kdra a glória de seus antepassados. Mas como poderiam fazê-lo? Nem ao menos sabia por onde começar a procurá-lo. O Kdariano escolhido pelo ministério, não o desagradava de todo, mas não achava que era alguém digno de seu governante. No entanto o voto da maioria prevalecera, e não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Ficara imensamente feliz quando Dhaxtha aparecêra e exigira seu direito de escolha. Sabia que o menino, apesar de jovem; era inteligente. E sentia o mesmo em relação a Dxmaell quanto a quem era o único parceiro digno do jovem governante. Tinha certeza de que ele não iria se valer de seu direito, para colocar outro no lugar de seu khtapan. Havia acompanhado de perto o crescimento do menino, e as dificuldades que Dxmaell tivera; criando-o longe do outro pai. Sabia e entendia a adoração que Dhaxtha sentia para com o humano, e sabia que o que quer que o menino fizesse, o humano estaria envolvido. Apenas gostaria de saber como poderia dar a Dxmaell a certeza de que filho não o decepcionaria.

Dxmaell podia sentir os olhares sobre si, e tudo o que desejava no momento era ficar sozinho e pensar no que poderia fazer para remediar o que Dhaxtha fizera. Sem levantar a cabeça pediu que o deixassem sozinho.

- Acho que não há mas nada a tratarmos. Peço que me deixem só.

- Mas senhor, nós ainda...

- AGORA!

Enquanto a maioria dos ministros se apressava em deixar seu governante sozinho, Trephetly aproximou-se e tocou-lhe o ombro. Mesmo diante do olhar frio de seu governante. Comunicou-o de que o direito de escolha de Dhaxtha já estava valendo.

- Senhor, sabe que já esta valendo o direito de seu filho, e que pela lei deve encontrar-se em sua casa em menos de 4 k.

Dxmaell meneou a cabeça em acordo, observando o ministro partir após curvar o corpo ligeiramente em respeito. Trephetly era um dos poucos ministros com quem conversava assuntos que não diziam respeito a Nova Kdra, ou a qualquer questão diplomática. Tinha um imenso respeito por ele e sua família, tanto que sentiu-se mal por tê-lo olhado tão friamente, embora não soubesse que outra emoção demonstrar no momento, além da dor e da raiva, pelo que acontecêra a pouco.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Cidade baixa – Casa de Dxmaell:

Dhaxtha correu para seu quarto, pegando a muda de roupa que havia escolhido e reservado para entregar a Heero. Quando chegassem não haveria muito tempo para seu Kthapan preparar-se para a cerimônia, e ele deveria apresentar-se ao ministério para ser avaliado conforme exigia as leis de Kdra para poder desposar seu pai, se bem que a roupa que reservara não era exatamente a vestimenta que alguns do ministério achariam apropriada. Mas não se importava com o que pudessem pensar. Pegou alguns outros objetos e passou no quarto do pai, procurando por algo que não demorou a encontrar. Pegou a fotografia do humano e guardou-a em seu uniforme rapidamente, não sabia quanto tempo seu pai ainda permaneceria no salão do ministério e não queria correr o risco de encontrá-lo antes que pudesse entregar-lhe seu parceiro. Escreveu-lhe um bilhete rapidamente colocando-o em cima da cama, onde sabia que ele o encontraria. Deu uma última olhada no quarto e sorriu, ao pensar que em breve seu pai e Heero estaria unidos pelas leis de Kdra.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nova Kdra - Salão do ministério – 16:45hs horário kdariano:

Dxmaell encontrava-se sozinho sentado em sua cadeira, olhando para o lugar onde seu filho estivera a pouco. Os ministros haviam se retirado a seu pedido. Deu um sorriso irônico diante de tal pensamento. Ele não havia realmente pedido, mas literalmente expulsado, elevando sua energia ao ouvir um dos ministros manifestar-se, dizendo que ainda tinham algo a discutir; como se tivesse espírito para fazê-lo. Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho e tentar entender. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que Dhaxtha fizera. Como ele pudera? Ele mais do que ninguém deveria saber que jamais aceitaria outro parceiro. Então porque fizera isso? Colocando-o em tal posição. Não via saída de como ir atrás de Heero, uma vez que pela lei, tinha exatamente 4 k depois de anunciado a escolha do parceiro ou como Dhaxtha havia feito exigindo seu direito de escolha e informando que lhe seria entregue um ao final da tarde do dia seguinte, para recolher-se em sua casa e lá ficar, até que chegasse o momento de se preparar, e seu parceiro lhe fosse apresentado, por ninguém menos que seu filho. Socou a mesa extravasando toda a sua raiva, expandindo sua energia que partiu-a ao meio, juntamente com uma parte do chão, fazendo estremecer todo o salão. Quando acalmou-se, olhou para a fenda que abrira no chão caindo frustrado na cadeira, e deixando que as lágrimas viessem cobrir seu rosto em desespero.

_"O que eu vou fazer...Heero?"._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Instituto Militar:

Dhaxtha despediu-se da avó abraçando-a. Estava a ponto de deixá-la e entrar no instituto quando esta o reteve, segurando-lhe o braço.

- Confie em seu coração querido. Deixe as preocupações quanto a seu pai para atrás e faça o que acha que deve fazer.

- Eu farei vovó.

- Seu pai o perdoará, tenha certeza disso.

Dhaxtha abraçou Dhyreean novamente, afundando o rosto em seu ombro. Ela abraçou o neto, afagando-lhe as costas com carinho. Depois, delicadamente afastou-o, empurando-o em direção da entrada e vendo-o caminhar na direção de seu coração. Dhaxtha olhou por alguns segundos para atrás, acenando para Dhyreean. Havia se sentido melhor após as palavras de sua avó. Virou-se e entrou na escola militar onde era aguardado. Caminhou pelos corredores, ignorando os olhares curiosos de alguns alunos e preofessores. Entrou na sala em que estivera à algum tempo, meneando a cabeça formalmente assim que viu Aleng e Tzen, expondo imediatemente parte de seus planos.

- Teremos exatamente 12k para irmos e voltarmos da Terra. Tempo suficiente para encontrarmos Heero e o trazermos conosco para Nova Kdra, antes que os ministros resolvam encontrar outro parceiro para nosso governante.

Tzen não via Dhaxtha já a algum tempo, uma vez que fora designado para trabalhar junto aos Arianos na face leste do planeta. Diferente de Aleng, que aceitara o cargo de instrutor na escola. Ele declinara do convite, preferindo ater-se à função de interventor de Dxmaell junto a alguns Arianos descontentes. Por isso achou estranho a forma formal com que ele os tratara assim que entrou. Ao olhar para Aleng, viu o amigo apenas sacudir a cabeça dizendo-lhe silenciosamente para esquecer momentaneamente o ocorrido; e assim o fez. Aleng sabia que Tzen achara estranha a atitude de Dhaxtha, uma vez que ele e o menino entendiam-se tão bem. E não apenas na hora das brincadeiras, quando era capaz de deixar ele e Dxmaell loucos com as coisas que o amigo ensinava ao menino. Como criar um Darkradr ou inventar desculpas para visitar a escola militar sem o consentimento de Dxmaell, como também no momento em que ele instruía Dhaxtha em alguma coisa. A forma peculiar como que Tzen lidava com Dhaxtha fazia-o pensar que se o amigo, um dia se decidisse pelo mesmo, seria sem dúvida um ótimo pai. Olhou para o amigo que parecia um tanto quanto magoado com Dhaxtha. Deveria tê-lo deixado a par da personalidade do menino nos últimos tempos. Mas estava tão ansioso pela chance de voltar a Terra que esquecêra completamente disso. Como tinham pouco tempo, e muito a resolver achou melhor explicar mais tarde a Tzen tudo o que se passara em sua ausência.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duas horas depois:

Dxmaell deixou o ministério seguindo diretamente para a casa de seus pais. Ainda tinha 1 k antes que tivesse que ir para casa e permanecer lá até a tarde do dia seguinte. Quando chegou, já encontrou sua mãe esperando-o, e contou a ela tudo que seu menino fizera, mesmo tendo a ligeira impressão de que ela já sabia de tudo. Já se encontrava a algum tempo apenas olhando para a xícara com Parunatuq **1** que sua mãe lhe havia preparado, assim que entrara e se sentara a mesa. Mas diferente das outras vezes em que tomara a bebida, não sentia-se relaxado. Dhyreean via que seu filho ainda estava perturbado com as atitudes tomadas por Dhaxtha. Gostaria de tranqüilizá-lo, mas não podia revelar-lhe a verdade dos fatos. Via a dor nos olhos de Dxmaell; assim como a decepção. A atitude tomada por Dhaxtha pareceria radical e precipitada para quem não soubesse de todos os fatos. O maior prejudicado nisso tudo seria seu filho. Ainda assim, sentia que era a melhor atitude a se tomar no momento, do que dar-lhe falsas esperançcas quanto ao resultado da atitude de Dhaxtha. Levantou os olhos ao ouví-lo falar, com a voz carregada de dor e descrença.

- Não acredito que ele fez isso.

- Acalme-se Dxmaell. Confie em Dhaxtha, ele...

- Confiar! Como?

- Acredite que ele encontrará um parceiro digno para...

- Não existe ninguém em Nova Kdra que eu permitiria me tocar...

- Talvez Dhaxtha...

- Não!

A xícara na mão de Dxmaell partiu-se, e ele procurou acalmar-se quando sentiu que o chão abaixo de seus pés começava a tremer diante de sua energia. Não deseja causar outro transtorno como no salão do ministério, e nem machucar sua mãe; por não conseguir acalmar-se. Dhyreean levantou-se ao ver a xícara na mão de seu filho partir-se, diante da energia emanada por ele. Afastou-se; retornando com um pano para limpar o sangue que fluía do corte em sua mão. Dxmaell piscou ao notar que se machucara e deixou-se cair na cadeira, ouvindo sua mãe lhe falar.

- Querido, você conhece o coração de Dhaxtha. Afinal ele é uma parte sua e do humano.

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça lentamente. Ele já não tinha certeza de mais nada no momento, tudo o que sabia, era que estava se sentido vazio e perdido. E não procurou esconder o que sentia ao retrucar o que ela dissera.

- Eu achei que o conhecesse mãe, mas depois de hoje eu...

Dhyreean sorriu e tocou no rosto do filho, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Dxmaell sorriu diante do conforto que o sorriso dela lhe trazia. Sentia que não poderia agüentar por mais tempo, quando a primeira lágrima deixou seus olhos e ela o abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Dhaxtha vive para fazê-lo feliz. Ele sente sua dor em relação a Heero. Ele sabe o quanto a ausência dele o machuca por dentro. Confie nele para encontrar um parceiro a altura do humano.

- Eu não posso desistir dele. Eu... eu não quero.

_"Você não precisa querido."_

Dhyreean gostaria de poder dizer-lhe o que pensava. Que ele não precisava desistir de Heero, pois logo se encontrariam, mas não podia contar-lhe a verdade. Tudo que podia fazer era proporcionar-lhe o conforto de que ele necesitava naquele momento. Dxmaell abraçou sua mãe com desespero. Chorando em seus braços, e deixando que ela o confortasse. Sabia que Dhaxtha jamais faria algo que o ferisse, mas não podia deixar que seu filho escolhesse outro para ocupar o lugar de Heero. Amava o humano tanto quanto amava o filho. E deixar que Dhaxtha encontrasse alguém para ocupar o lugar do humano, era como deixar que lhe tirassem a vida. Dhyreean afagou os cabelos do filho confortando-o. Olhou para o céu que começava a escurecer fazendo um pedido as estrelas que começavam a aparecer.

_"Que você possa voltar logo Dhaxtha. Que encontre Heero e o traga até seu pai."_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Terra – Em algum lugar da área 11 – 19: 45hs horário terrestre:

Wufei encontrava-se perdido em seus pensamentos. Meditava sobre a partida inesperada de Trowa e Heero. Isso o surpreendera, ao mesmo tempo em que o deixara triste por saber não os teria por perto. Eles haviam se tornado um apoio para os momentos em que sentia-se perdido, e a beira de enlouquecer como jamais imaginara. No entanto sabia que haviam partido por uma necessidade que se fazia imprescendivel no momento. Ambos haviam prometido voltar em algumas semanas, e procurariam manter um contato freqüente; sempre que possível. Ainda assim sentia como se a partida deles não viesse em um bom momento.

Estava olhando as estrelas através da janela da lanchonete. Sentia-se ficar inquieto a cada minuto. Por algum motivo que não entendia. Aliado ao fato, já faziam dias vinha tendo sonhos que envolviam o Kdariano chamado Tzen, e fazia algum tempo que se obrigara a deixar de pensar nele. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao lembrar de seu último encontro com ele e levou a mão ao peito, procurando ignorar a dor que se fazia presente cada vez que se lembrava daquele dia. Estava tentando levar uma vida normal por causa de sua filha, que no momento conversava com Sally do outro lado da mesa. Olhou para a médica de cabelos loiros cacheados. Era uma mulher bonita, inteligente e muito persistente. E sentia que esse fora um dos motivos pelo qual os três estavam ali, em plena quarta-feira a noite lanchando. Havia resistido aos avanços dela durante um ano e meio, mas a alguns meses ela acabara por tocar em um ponto que não pudera discordar. Sua filha Meilin precisava de uma figura materna, e ela parecia mais do que disposta a isso. Por fim se deixara vencer pelo encanto de Sally. Afinal, mesmo que não fosse feliz ao lado dela, sabia que sua filha gostava da médica e que ela seria uma mãe perfeita para Meilin.

Sally voltou seu olhar para Wufei, e o sorriso que tinha em seu rosto sumiu diante do semblante do chinês. Não era a primeira vez que o via assim tão triste. Sabia que ele não retribuía seus sentimentos com a mesma intensidade que ela, mas acreditava que podia fazê-lo amá-la como o amava. Nunca lhe perguntara o porquê dele às vezes carregar uma expressão tão triste, quando achava que ninguém o observava. Sabia que o motivo de sua melancolia nada tinha a ver com a antiga esposa. E temia descobrir o motivo real de seu sofrimento. Sua atenção foi novamente atraída para a menina , que tinha os cabelos escuros como o do pai, tocar-lhe o braço. Meilin lhe sorria-lhe tristemente. Sabia que ela tinha conhecimento de quem era o responsável pela dor nos olhos de Wufei. Mesmo sendo tão jovem, a menina era observadora a respeito de tudo que envolvia o pai. Ficara feliz quando a menina a aceitara na vida deles. Temera que a rejeitasse e tentasse impedir sua aproximação, mas isso não aconteceu. Ao contrario, Meilin demonstrou alegria e até mesmo a ajudara a derrubar as resistências do chinês.

Meilin conversava com Sally sobre o passeio que teriam na manhã seguinte. Mesmo conversando com a médica, seu olhar via a dor no rosto de seu pai. Ela sabia em quem ele pensava. E quem era o responsável pela tristeza em seus olhos quando se encontrava sozinho. Por algum tempo sentiu-se dividida entre aceitar o fato e rejeitar tais sentimentos de seu pai. Mas saber de tudo pelo que passara, de tudo que fizera para que pudessem estar juntos, fizera-a entender que não tinha nenhum direito de interverir no coração dele. A imagem de seu pai quando o Kdariano o deixou a dois anos atrás não lhe saia da cabeça. A dor em seus olhos, a forma como as lágrimas banharam seu rosto. Durante muito tempo culpara o Kdariano por fazê-lo sofrer daquela forma. Mas à alguns dias compreêndera que o mesmo jamais poderia ficar. Levada pelo rancor procurara meios de continuar culpando o kdariano, e perguntara a Sally o porque dos Kdarianos terem partido poucos dias após os terem libertado, uma vez que muitos deles se davam com os humanos. Sem imaginar suas reais intenções Sally lhe explicara detalhadamente o motivo, e desde então entendia melhor o fato de que não fora por escolha que Tzen deixara seu pai, mas porque era inevitável fazê-lo.

Meilin voltou sua atenção a Sally, ao notar que esta mantinha os olhos fixos no rosto de seu pai. Tocou-lhe o braço suavemente, ganhando sua atenção. Sabia que a médica tinha ciência de que não vivia no coração dele, ainda assim procurava empenhar-se em conquistar um coração que jamais lhe pertenceria. Via em seus olhos todas as perguntas que ela se recusava a fazer, por medo de ter as respostas que ela talvez já conhecesse. Admirava-a, e no inicio acreditara que ela talvez, fosse capaz de curar o coração de seu pai. Mas com o passar dos dias, via que isso nunca aconteceria e arrependia-se por tê-la ajudado a aproximar-se dele. Gostava dela, e não desejava vê-la sofrer da mesma forma que seu pai, mas sabia que era inevitável, uma vez que ela tinha esperanças e as vezes tal sentimento era tão triste e cruel quanto não se tê-lo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nova Kdra - Cidade Baixa – 20:00hs horário Kdariano - Casa de Dxmaell:

Dxmaell entrou em casa socando a porta assim que esta se fechou. Através da janela observou os guardas que o haviam escoltado desde a casa de sua mãe, posicionarem-se no pequeno jardim a frente da casa. Eles permaneceriam ali até a tarde do dia seguinte, garantindo que permaneceria dentro de casa e incomunicável, comunicando ao ministério caso tentasse manter contato com o filho. Dxmaell voltou sua atenção para o interior da casa. O lugar estava vazio e silencioso, sem a presença de Dhaxtha que sempre o recebia com um sorriso e uma pequena algazarra quando voltava do ministério. Não sabia onde o filho estava, mas sabia que não estava ali com ele. Não conseguia sentir-lhe a energia carinhosa que sempre o acalmava e acalentava, quando voltava de um dia cansativo. Estava sozinho. Sozinho com sua dor e seus pensamentos. Caminhou lentamente até o quarto do filho, encontrando como sempre tudo organizado e em seu devido lugar. Deixou-se cair ao lado da cama de Dhaxtha, deslizando sua mão pela cama. Se fechasse os olhos poderia ouvir a voz infantil pedindo para lhe contar mais uma história sobre a Terra. Sentia falta do seu menino. Onde quer que estivesse, certamente procurando um Kdariano digno de se tornar seu kthapan. Gostaria de conversar com ele e dizer que não precisava fazer isso, pois ele encontraria uma solução. Mas não sabia onde encontrá-lo, e não podia sair para procurá-lo, ou falar com alguém pedindo que o procurasse.

Deveria ficar confinado no silêncio de sua casa até o final da tarde de amanhã. Sem falar ou ver alguém. Além de si mesmo. Preparar-se para aceitar outro em sua vida. Tomar outro por parceiro... outro que não fosse Heero. Enxugou uma pequena lágrima, antes de levantar-se e caminhar até seu quarto, disposto a tomar um banho e deitar-se. Seriam as mais longas e angustiantes horas de sua vida. Sabia que deveria alimentar-se, mas não sentia fome ou vontade. Entrou em seu quarto, observando tudo a seu redor. Se fechasse os olhos podia ouvir Dhaxtha reclamando que ele passava muito tempo no quarto, poderia até mesmo sentir sua energia fluindo pelo aposento... sua voz pedindo para falar de Heero mais uma vez antes que fossem dormir.

_"Dói tanto..."._

Dxmaell deu um sorriso amargo imaginando; onde havia ido parar o comandante impiedoso das tropas kdarianas? O soldado sem alma que vivia apenas para exterminar outras raças... que se reduzira? Como pudera deixar que suas emoções controlassem sua vida dessa forma? Tudo o que aprendera, fora esquecido quando conhecera Heero e entregara a ele seu coração... quando carregara em seu ventre o fruto de seu amor...quando tomara seu filho em seus braços a primeira vez, e notou que era o retrato do que sonhara. As palavras de sua mãe dizendo para confiar em Dhaxtha, fervilhavam em sua mente, aumentando sua dor. Ele queria tanto acreditar nelas, mas não conseguia. Parecia que a esperança o havia deixado. Olhou para seu leito tristemente. Quantas noites não fantasiara de que se deitava ali com Heero, que entregavam-se ao amor que sentiam, espantando o frio cortante da solidão. Piscou os olhos lacrimejantes, notando um objeto que reluzia a meia luz sobre a cama. Caminhou até o leito, e sentou-se quando objeto projetou a imagem de Dhaxtha assim que o tocou.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Instituto Militar – 20:45hs horário Kdariano:

Durante cerca de 2k, Aleng e Tzen ouviram o plano de Dhaxtha e todos os pontos necessários e imprencendiveis para que tivessem sucesso. Eles tinham que entender como fariam, para encontrar Heero e voltar a Nova Kdra para entrega-lo a Dxmaell no prazo pretendido por Dhaxtha. O que foi devidamente explicado pelo menino que havia sido bem claro neste ponto em questão. Eles deixariam o instituto e seguiriam diretamente para a área onde se encontrava Arphiansus III, que segundo o menino já havia sido preparada para a partida deles. As informações quanto aos sistemas, haviam sido minusiosamente explicados por Dhaxtha, de forma que poderiam pilotar Arphiansus III de olhos fechados se quisessem, mas ainda havia a questão de como encontrariam Heero. Ele poderia não estar mais no mesmo lugar que Uowans o encontrara quando fora buscá-lo no nascimento de Dhaxtha, e mesmo que o procurassem através do antigo comunicador, isso não significava que ele ainda o possuísse, ou que ainda estivesse funcionando, após dois anos sem receber a energia de Dxmaell.

- Como faremos para encontrá-lo?

Dhaxtha olhou para Aleng ao ouvir a pergunta e tocou o pulso esquerdo de seu traje, retirando um pequeno aparelho que ele mesmo inventara, escondido há poucos dias, no laboratório da escola. Já o havia testado usando a energia de pai e de seus avós como base e sabia que funcionaria. Aleng e Tzen olharam para o aparelho que não deveria ter mais do que 1 mm de espessura. Ouviram a explicação rápida do pequeno objeto, olhando surpresos para o que ele podia fazer.

- Eu separei o padrão de energia humano em meu corpo. Quando chegarmos na órbita da Terra. Vou triangular o mesmo padrão de energia, uma vez que é o mesmo padrão em uma forma mais primitiva. Como cada individuo tem um padrão especifico de energia, não será difícil encontrá-lo.

Tzen reprimiu uma risada, diante da presunção de Dhaxtha. Sabia que ele não fizera por mal, mas era estranhamente engraçado ver uma criança de dois anos, agir de forma tão presunçosa e ainda ser tão natural. Dhaxtha olhou para Tzen que murmurou um pedido de desculpas. Guardando o localizador novamente no traje, terminou de expor seus planos. O mesmo consistia em partir, encontrar Heero e voltar. Aleng e Tzen ouviram com atenção o que Dhaxtha dizia, aceitando o plano sem restrição, uma vez que não viam nenhum problema em seguí-lo a risca. O menino havia pensado em tudo. Sua percepção estratégica era brilhante e simples. Ele havia analisado todos os pontos. Procurando prever qualquer imprevisto. Eles se olharam e sorriram. O menino era sem dúvida filho de Dxmaell; embora mais impulsivo que o amigo, mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Se tudo o que fazia era para a felicidade do pai? Ignorando o olhar que Aleng e Tzen lhe lançavam, Dhaxtha continuou a falar, obrigando os dois kdarianos a concentrarem-se no que dizia.

- Acho que devemos ir. Papai já deve ter retornado para casa e se quisermos voltar no tempo previsto temos que partir imediatemente.

Tzen ainda tinha uma dúvida. Quanto ao fato de ainda não terem ouvido qualquer pronunciamento do ministério, quanto ao novo parceiro do governante de Nova Kdra. Uma vez que era comum eles o fazerem antes do inicio da estação de Liphian, na verdade o anúncio deveria ocorrer até o final do dia se não estava enganado. Corriam o risco de quando voltarem Dxmaell já estar casado.

- Mas e quanto ao ministério? Eles podem querer escolher um parceiro para Dxmaell.

O olhar de Dhaxtha fraquejou por alguns segundos, tornando-se triste, obrigando-o a abaixar a cabeça, o que não passou desapercebido por eles. No entanto, quando o menino ergueu-a novamente seus olhos já demonstravam a mesma frieza com que Dxmaell enfrentava decisões dificieis.

- Já tomei providências quanto a isso. O ministério aguardará até o final da tarde de amanhã.

Tzen estranhou a resposta e segurou o braço de Dhaxtha, impedindo-o de ir.

- O que você fez Dhaxtha?

Dhaxtha arqueou as sombracelhas levemente e olhou para a mão de Tzen em seu braço, colocando a sua mão sobre a do Kdariano dando-lhe um sorriso triste ao lembrar-se da dor nos olhos do pai.

- O que tinha que fazer para garantir a felicidade de minha casa.

- O quê exatamente?

Aleng ajoelhou-se na frente do menino, que mordia o canto do lábio. Podiam notar que o que quer que houvesse feito lhe causava tristeza e pesar. Dhaxtha respirou fundo e soltou seu braço encarando seus Akhorithons. Ao responder sua voz soou firme, sem uma única sombra de dor ou emoção.

- Fiz valer meu direito de escolha.

Aleng e Tzen levantaram-se e recuaram levemente diante da resposta, sabiam o que isso significava. Nunca poderiam imaginar que Dhaxtha pudesse realmente um dia tomar tal atitude. Apenas podiam supor o que Dxmaell estaria sentindo no momento. Sem dúvida o amigo não se daria conta da partida deles, uma vez que ficaria confinado em sua residência até o final da tarde do primeiro dia da estação de Liphian. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz fria de Dhaxtha, que já se encontrava na porta aguardando-os.

- Vamos, já perdemos tempo demais.

Eles balançaram a cabeça seguindo o menino. Nada podiam fazer além de irem à Terra buscar Heero antes que findasse o prazo para a escolha do parceiro de Dxmaell. Esperavam apenas que o sofrimento de Dxmaell fosse aliviado quando este visse Heero. pois tinham certeza de que amigo não perdoaria facilmente o filho depois do que ele fizera. Se havia uma coisa que Dxmaell detestava era que comandassem seus atos e o obrigassem a fazer algo contra a sua vontade, ainda mais seu filho; a pessoa por quem ele tinha a maior confiança, por saber o que ele sentia em relação a Heero.Tinham certeza de que apenas a presença de Heero, amenizaria o impacto causado pelas ações de Dhaxtha.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nova Kdra 02:00hs horário Kdariano – Cidade Baixa – Casa de Dxmaell:

Dxmaell encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, olhando para o céu estrelado através da parede de energia transparente que cobria o teto. Segurava em seu peito a mensagem deixada por Dhaxtha antes de partir em busca de seu parceiro. Ouvir a voz do filho e suas palavras haviam-no confortado de certa forma.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0 FlashBack 0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dxmaell levou a mão aos lábios ao ver a projeção holográfica do filho sentado a seu lado, fechou os olhos quando a imagem tocou-lhe o rosto como se o acariciasse. Podia sentir o calor dos dedos de Dhaxtha em seu rosto. Sabia que o que via, era proveniente do objeto criado pelo filho, ele o havia mostrado uma vez na feira de ciências da escola, ainda assim sentia como se ele estivesse mesmo ali, sentado a seu lado, acariciando-lhe o rosto. Olhou dentro dos olhos da imagem e a voz suave e infantil de Dhaxtha manifestou-se.

- Papai... neste momento estou em busca daquele que deverá se tornar seu parceiro. Sei que você não esperava de mim tal atitude, e eu mesmo não sei se foi a mais certa. Mas uma vez você me disse que não há nada que eu viesse a fazer que você não pudesse perdoar. Traí sua confiança hoje eu sei..., vi isso em seus olhos quando fiz valer meu direito de escolha... mas acredite que jamais o faria sofrer... você me ensinou que a minha alegria era a sua e digo que sua alegria é a minha. Sei o quanto você sofreu ao se separar de meu Kthapan... vejo isso todas as noites quando você deixa meu quarto e ouço o som de seu pranto quando você acha que já me encontro adormecido. Vovô me disse que um menino se torna um homem, quando ele é capaz de tomar as rédeas da vida por aqueles a quem ama. Eu o amo papai, mais do que tudo... assim como amo Heero, mesmo que não me lembre dele, além do tom azul de seus olhos.

Dxmaell abaixou a cabeça chorando. Lamentava que a única lembrança que Dhaxtha tinha de Heero, fosse a dos olhos dele o olhando com carinho, poucas horas depois que havia nascido e o humano o embalara nos braços. Ergueu novamente a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Dhaxtha parar, mediante o fato da projeção ter perdido contato com seus olhos. Assim que seus olhares se encontraram a imagem sorriu da mesma forma que se lembrava que Heero fazia quando estavam juntos, antes dela retornar a falar, transmitindo a mensagem deixada por Dhaxtha.

- Você me disse que eu teria outras lembranças dele, que o teríamos ao nosso lado para construirmos nossa casa, como ela deveria ser.

Dxmaell esticou a mão para tocar a imagem, ao vê-la parar de falar ao abaixar a cabeça procurando impedir as lágrimas. Podia sentir a tristeza de seu filho, o desejo que ele tinha de ter sua família reunida, embora ainda não entendesse como a atitude dele ajudaria. A imagem ergueu novamente o rosto, conectando seu olhar ao de Dxmaell, retornando a mensagem gravada.

- Não o estou culpando... por ele não estar conosco... apenas peço que confie em mim. Eu não o decepcionei e nem pretendo... eu prometo... papai... nossa casa crescerá como deve e não como dizem as leis de Kdra. Nós seremos uma família.

A imagem de Dhaxtha sumiu e Dxmaell abraçou o pequeno aparelho contra o peito. Não sabia o que o filho estava planejando, mas sentia que ele não o decepcionaria. Como ele mesmo dissera, ele não havia feito nada além do que era seu direito fazer, e jamais poderia julgá-lo ou condená-lo por isso.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0 FimFlashBack 0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dxmaell fechou os olhos cansado. Estava disposto a fazer o que precisasse para ver seu filho feliz, mesmo que tivesse que abrir mão de Heero em suas vidas. Ainda assim era impossível não se afligir por isso... nunca mais poder estar nos braços do humano, ou carregar em seu ventre outro filho dele. Fechou os olhos diante da dor, enquanto sua mente chamava por aquele que já não sabia se um dia voltaria a ver.

"Heero..." 

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Terra – Região centro-oeste – área 06 - Sede do governo único do planeta – aproximadamente 02:45hs horário terrestre:

Heero estava a pelo menos duas horas rolando de um lado para o outro na cama sem conseguir dormir. Haviam chegado a sede do governo no horário previsto. Conversado e jantado com o governante, ficando acertado que na manhã seguinte discutiriam o projeto desenvolvido durante o jantar com os representantes dos demais povos. Entretanto não era isso o que lhe tirava o sono. Mas algo que não conseguia entender. Era quase como se estivesse deixando de fazer algo importante, ou tivesse deixado alguma coisa passar desapercebida, e que não conseguia se lembrar. Desde que chegaram sentia que a vinda deles havia sido um erro, não por causa do assunto em si que os levara até ali, mas algo mais profundo. Seus instintos lhe diziam que deveriam voltar, mesmo tendo assuntos importantes pendentes. Sentou-se na cama, olhando para o relógio de cabeceira que marcava poucos minutos para as três da manhã. Tinha que tomar uma decisão antes do amanhecer, apenas baseado no que sentia. Seus instintos nunca o haviam deixado na mão e sabia que eles não falhariam agora. Resoluto levantou-se, trocando de roupa, e pegando o vídeofone. Precisava providenciar o retorno deles a região norte o quanto antes.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Aproximadamente 04:00hs horário terrestre - Em alguma parte da Via-Láctea:

Tzen se encontrava no comando de Arphiansus III, enquanto Dhaxtha conversava com Aleng. Eles estavam a menos de duas horas da Terra, e Dhaxtha se mostrava um pouco tenso, diante da expectativa de encontrar seu kthapan pela primeira vez. Aleng tentara fazê-lo dormir um pouco, mas o menino se recusara terminantemente. Tzen sabia o quanto Dhaxtha era teimoso, ainda mais excitado com a idéia de encontrar Heero, e entendia que o menino jamais dormiria, mesmo caindo de sono; como se encontrava. Então fazê-lo falar fôra a única solução que haviam encontrado. Mantê-lo conversando até que o sono o vencesse por fim. Já haviam falado sobre vários assuntos. O andamento dele na escola e o que faria quando Heero voltasse com eles. No momento falavam sobre o que havia impulsionado de repente a vontade de conhecer Heero. Tirando o fato da escolha de um novo parceiro para Dxmaell.

Dhaxtha pensou demoradamente em sua resposta, havia n fatores para sua inesperada decisão de ir atrás de Heero. É verdade que a principal fora motivada por causa do ministério, mas tudo havia se iniciado por causa de um livro. Um livro no museu. Na ala destinada a Terra. Lembrava-se que devorara o livro em poucas horas, e ainda se lembrava perfeitamente de cada linha escrita nele. Mas houve uma parte em especial que despertara sua vontade de ter Heero com eles em Nova Kdra. Com a voz sonolenta, contou o que o fizera reagir dessa maneira.

- Eu li em um livro humano uma vez, lá no museu...

Aleng sorriu diante do que ouviu, sabia que Dhaxtha era tão aficcionado por leitura quanto Dxmaell, talvez até mais. E não era raro ver o menino com um livro diferente em mãos cada vez que o encontrava.

- Nele o escritor dizia que todo o ato feito de coração é capaz de realizar grandes feitos. Não importa o que se tenha que enfrentar. Que alguns sonhos, são impossíveis apenas porque não se tenta alcançá-los.

Tzen olhou de relance para seu sthorikhoa e sorriu. Sabia o quanto Dhaxtha gostava de ler e visitar o museu, principalmente a ala destinada ao planeta Terra. Ele era capaz de ficar horas lá. Lendo e aprendendo cada mínimo detalhe sobre o planeta azul do outro lado do universo. Já havia perdido a conta, das vezes que Dxmaell saíra preocupado atrás do filho, para encontrá-lo devorando cada linha dos livros humanos. Se não no museu, na enorme biblioteca pública, erguida no coração da região onde o menino morava. Ainda assim, Dhaxtha não havia aprendido o básico, de que a vida não é como nos livros. E que todo ato gera uma conseqüência, boa ou ruim.

- Mas todo ato tem uma conseqüência Dhaxtha. Não importa a boa vontade ou o ímpeto que se tenha ao realizá-lo .

- Estou ciente disso Akhorithons Tzen, mas estou disposto a enfrentar as conseqüências de minhas decisões se elas fizerem feliz meu governante.

- Acha que ele aprovaria suas atitudes Dhaxtha?

- Se pudesse entende-las; sim.

Tzen e Aleng se entreolharam e sorriram diante da firmeza de suas palavras. Sabiam que Dhaxtha possuía uma inteligência e percepção acima da média para uma criança kdariana. Suas atitudes e atos eram quase sempre meticulosos e eficientes, não condizentes a uma criança de dois anos. E apesar de estarem acostumados, acabavam sempre se surpreendendo. A capacidade que o menino tinha em decifrar charadas e encontrar soluções nunca antes pensadas, era tão simples para ele quanto jogar glarunq **2** com o pai.

Não sabiam ao certo o que Dhaxtha faria quando chegassem a Terra, uma vez que o menino não lhes havia revelado por completo o que diria a Heero quando o encontrasse ou o que faria se o humano não desejasse acompanhá-los. Apenas dissera que não retornaria a Nova Kdra sem Heero. Não acreditavam que ele tomasse alguma atitude drástica. Pelo menos não mais do que a de roubar Arphiansus III, fazer valer seu direito de escolha e partir sem permissão de Dxmaell. Não era o que desejavam, tomar uma atitude drástica e precisavam pensar em uma maneira de conter Dhaxtha caso fosse necessário, afinal não se podia descartar a possibilidade de que Heero houvesse desistido de esperar por Dxmaell. Eles mesmo tinham receio se encontrariam os outros dois humanos livres para partirem com eles para Nova Kdra, uma vez que a despedida de ambos, havia sido algo definitivo na época. Ainda assim não podiam duvidar de que Dhaxtha faria o que achasse necessário. Pelo menos no que se referia a Heero. Uma vez que o menino não conseguia controlar os sentimentos perfeitamente, quando o assunto em questão eram os pais.

Ainda se lembravam do episódio em que Dhaxtha quase destruíra a escola civil, ao perder completamente o controle de sua energia, simplesmente pelo fato de um dos colegas ter comentado algo sobre o humano, que o desagradara. Apenas quando Dxmaell apareceu na escola e simplesmente absorveu a energia do filho deixando-o semi-inconsciente fôra possível conter Dhaxtha, que ficara afastado durante uma semana, até que a vontade de ferir o outro menino passasse completamente. Ainda assim sabiam que Dhaxtha não havia esquecido o episodio por completo. E talvez esse também fosse um dos motivos que o levara a pensar sobre a ausência de Heero e a necessidade de tê-lo próximo como tinha a de Dxmaell. Aleng tocou o rosto de Dhaxtha sorrindo, diante de tanta determinação e inocência.

- Tenho certeza de que ele entenderá Dhaxtha

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Órbita da Terra – 06:30hs horário terrestre:

Aleng olhou para a figura de Dhaxtha encolhida no assento, o menino acabara adormecendo ali mesmo enquanto conversavam. Tzen havia ajustado a temperatura da cabide de forma a deixá-la mais confortável, bem como reprogramara o assento para que ele acomodasse melhor a forma adormecida de Dhaxtha. Estavam cerca de 1k e 30kr além do cronograma previsto, tudo porque encontraram com uma centena de meteoros e metoritos em seu caminho. Eles tiveram de desviar deles rapidamdente, bem como destruir alguns que tinham quase vinte vezes o dobro do tamanho da nave. Temiam que Dhaxtha acordasse durante as manobras evasivas, mas o menino nem ao menos se mexera. A verdade era que quase não se sentira as manobras bruscas que Aleng fizera para se desviar dos meteoros e meteoritos, enquanto Tzen assumira o controle das armas. Entretanto eles tinham agora um outro problema a resolver.

Eles haviam esquecido por completo que haviam deixado em andamento o sistema de um escudo de energia ao redor de todo o planeta. Pelas análises feitas pela nave, os sistemas de alimentação do escudo eram Arianos, com algumas alterações. Infelizmente o único entre eles que tinha total domínio sobre a tecnologia Ariana era Dxmaell. Eles haviam aprendido um pouco da tecnologia, mas não a dominavam perfeitamente e sabiam que qualquer erro, poderia comprometer toda a operação. Sabia que o escudo trabalhava para impedir a entrada de qualquer objeto externo, tanto que os fragmentos dos meteroros e meteoritos destruídos por Arphiansus III assim que se chocavam com o escudo eram imediatamente destruídos. E tinham certeza de que não seria diferente com a nave, caso ela se aproximasse do planeta. Além do que ela seria detectada pelos radares humanos. Que pelo que se lembravam haviam sido modificados e aperfeiçoados para obterem leituras e identificarem naves alienígenas de outros objetos como rochas, meteoros, satélites ou detritos espaciais.

- Tzen o que faremos?. Se tentarmos desativar o escudo, eles saberão que estamos aqui e podem tomar nossa atitude como um ato hostil. E não podemos simplesmente fazer contato dizendo o que viemos fazer.

- Ainda não sei Aleng, mas não viemos até aqui para desistir.

- Eu sei que não.

Os dois se calaram, analisando as informações que tinham. E não perceberam que Dhaxtha havia despertado. O menino olhou para a visão a sua frente e sorriu, a Terra era ainda mais bela do que imaginava. Ele esfregou os olhos sonolento, levantando-se. Podia ver a divisão dos continentes, os oceanos azuis a cobrirem quase toda a sua extensão, as nuvens brancas, em sua opinião era a imagem mais perfeita que já vira depois de Nova Kdra. Notou seus Akhorithons pareciam discutir algo e se aproximou deles, verificando em seu traje que estavam fora do horário previsto para encontrarem Heero.

- O que houve Akhorithons Aleng e Tzen?.

Tzen e Aleng se viraram ao ouvirem a voz de Dhaxtha, o menino se aproximou e olhou para as leituras que eles verificavam fazendo a sonolência dispersar rapidamente a medida em que analisava os dados. Sem que os dois lhe dissessem algo, o menino descobriu o que se passava rapidamente. Não era um sistema difícil de ser quebrado, mas levaria algum tempo para faze-lo. Pelo olhar de Dhaxtha, Tzen e Aleng sabiam que ele entendia a situação atual. De que não poderiam simplesmente entrar na atmosfera da Terra com a nave. Teriam que encontrar outro meio.

- É possível desligar os escudos...

- Não podemos simplesmente fazer isso Dhaxtha. Seria como declarar uma nova guerra, e não queremos isso.

Dhaxtha torceu os lábios aborrecido, não queria saber disso, queria era encontrar Heero o quanto antes. Já estavam atrasados e se tentassem burlar os sistemas abrindo uma brecha no escudo para poderem entrar isso demoraria muito além do que estava disposto a fazer. Pelo semblante de Dhaxtha, Tzen já sabia que ele não estava disposto a simplesmente contornar a situação de outra forma, mas era necessário fazê-lo enxergar a questão de outro prisma.

- Dhaxtha não podemos simplesmente desativar os escudos e entrar, ainda mais quando fazem apenas dois anos que os humanos se libertaram da nossa opressão. Do ponto de vista militar, como acha que eles encarariam nossos atos.?

Dhaxtha olhou para Tzen relutante. Sabia que seria considerado um ato hostil, ainda mais não se tendo feito nenhum contato.

- Um ato de guerra.

Tzen sorriu diante da resposta, sabia que Dhaxtha entenderia ao analisar friamente a questão deixando de lado seu coração. Dhaxtha sentou-se junto a Aleng e Tzen, analisando os dados colhidos pelos sistemas da nave. Era possível uma intervenção na energia do escudo, mas isso levaria quase duas horas, uma vez que teria que modificar os sistemas Arphiansus III para ter o mesmo padrão de leitura do escudo de energia e assim poder atravessá-lo como se fosse uma extensão ou anomalia dos sistemas de defesa do escudo. Sem levar em conta, que o escudo poderia tentar reparar a anomalia e acabar destruindo-os.

Dhaxtha tocou o painel de Arphiansus III, que se estendeu a frente dos três, como uma projeção em 3D. Com ambas as mãos,abriu um teclado virtual, reproduzindo o sistema do escudo a frente deles. Aleng deu um meio sorriso, diante da rapidez e precisão com que Dhaxtha coletava as informações. Ele havia avançado três níveis nos sistemas de informações dos escudos terrestres em poucos instantes. Dhaxtha encontrou o que procurava e expôs o esquema dos escudos, explicando o que achava que seria necessário para que pudessem passar.

- Os sistemas deles é baseado na tecnologia Ariana, mas eles a modificaram, apesar de serem uma raça pouco avançada, devo dizer que fizeram alterações interessantes e eficientes.

Tzen não pode impedir um sorriso diante das palavras de Dhaxtha, novamente ele havia soado petulante e era impossível não rir. Infelizmente o menino não pareceu pensar dessa forma, uma vez que sua expressão quando o ouviu foi bastante clara. Dhaxtha parou ao ouvir a risada de Tzen, não havia dito nada engraçado para que ele risse do que dizia. Pelo que sabia os humanos não era avançados tecnologicamente, eles ainda estavam muito atrás dos Arianos e Kdarianos. Tudo que eles haviam feito a seu ver era ter pego a tecnologia Ariana que seu povo havia dado antes de partirem e a modificado um pouco. Havia sido uma modificação brilhante, admitia isso, mas nada tão fantástico. Aleng pigarreou refreando uma risada, antes de pedir que Dhaxtha continuasse. O menino tinha um péssimo humor quando acordava e ainda mais agora com esse obstáculo.

- Continue Dhaxtha.

Dhaxtha olhou para Aleng e voltou sua atenção a projeção, demonstrando seu plano.

- O sistema de escudos possuí exatamente quatro pontos refletores móveis e um fixo. Quatro ao redor do planeta e um em terra. Os quatro pontos ao redor da Terra, possuem seis conectores cada um, sendo todos eles móveis. O ponto fixo envia um facho de energia a um dos pontos que remete o facho aos outros três que se ligam aos conectores distribuindo a energia e criando uma malha ao redor do planeta. Os conectores giram a cada 0,5 segundo e a cada meia hora os refletores ao redor da Terra se move de forma que ao completarem 12 horas, cada refletor percorre ¼ de ciclo ocupando assim o lugar do outro refletor anterior. Ao final de 48 horas cada refletor percorre um ciclo completo.

Dhaxtha tocou em um dos conectores, fazendo a imagem se aproximar.

- Teremos que fazer duas coisas. Primeiro alterar o padrão de leitura da Arphiansus III, para que ela se torne igual a leitura de energia do escudo ao redor da Terra. Segundo, teremos que alterar o tamanho de onda da energia emetida por este conector, de forma que possamos criar uma brecha nele e passarmos.

- Mas eles não vão notar que a densidade deste conector está baixa?.

- Talvez, mas não temos escolha. Temos que diminuir a onda de energia emetida por este conector, senão a nave não conseguir passar através do escudo levantado. No entanto teremos pouco tempo para atravessar antes que o conector mude de posição e sejamos atingidos por uma das ondas de energia emanadas pelo novo conector e...

- Quanto tempo?

- Os conectores alteram sua posição de forma aleatória a cada 0,5 segundo, então teremos alguns milésimos de segundos para atravessar o escudo antes que os sistemas de defesa reagam a nossa presença.

Tzen analisou os fatos apresentados por Dhaxtha, realmente era a única solução no momento. Quanto a atravessassem a nave completamente pela brecha em pouquíssimo tempo, seria um problema. Eles teriam que injetar mais energia nos propulsores de forma a aumentar a velocidade em milésimos de segundos e isso poderia comprometer o escudo uma vez que injetariam uma soma de energia dentro da malha de energia a envolver o planeta.

- Corremos o risco de danificar a malha de energia neste ponto. Porque a energia liberada pelos propulsores, não pode ser modificada, e ela será diferente a leitura de energia a envolver o escudo da Terra e a Arphiansus III.

Dhaxtha sabia que isso seria um problema, mas era a única alternativa viável no momento, não tinha tempo para pensar em outra solução.

- Eu sei, mas não vejo outra alternativa no momento. Tentar uma outra alternativa iria necessitar de um tempo que não dispomos.

- Aleng?

Aleng analisou os dados novamente, não queria fazer algo correndo o risco de prejudicar o escudo que envolvia o planeta. Eles não haviam lutado tanto para libertar a Terra para depois vir a prejudica-la colocando-a em perigo novamente. Sabia que havia uma outra maneira que ainda não haviam notado. Dhaxtha bufou e tomou os dados das mãos de Aleng que o olhou surpreso. O menino sentou-se e começou a manipular os dados novamente com rapidez e precisão, se eles faziam tanta questão assim de não danificar os escudos humanos ele encontraria uma forma. Tzen e Aleng olharam-se, dando um ao outro um suave e imperceptível sorriso diante do gesto. Eles se afastaram deixando-o sozinho para prepararem a nave para que pudessem utilizar o sistema do portal dimensional, uma vez que pelo decorrer de tempo agora seria a única forma de voltarem a tempo a Nova Kdra.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nova Kdra – Cidade Baixa – Casa de Dxmaell – 07:20hs horário Kdariano:

Dxmaell encontrava-se deitado, não havia pregado o olho durante toda a noite e não tinha ânimo para se levantar. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes assistira a mensagem deixada por Dhaxtha, apenas para ouvir a voz do filho. Em algumas horas, ele seria apresentado a seu novo parceiro. Uniria sua vida a ele até que um deles morresse. Uma união por toda a vida. Teria um outro filho, que seria inteiramente Kdariano ou meio Ariano, não mais humano. Ele respirou fundo refreando as lágrimas que começavam a se formar. Durante a madrugada havia tomado uma decisão, de que não voltaria a chorar, não importasse o que o destino lhe reservara. Ele seria forte por Dhaxtha que estava se empenhando em faze-lo feliz. Tivera toda a noite para entender a atitude do filho e sabia que se fosse ele em seu lugar, certamente faria o mesmo. Não eram muito diferentes, quando o assunto era o amor, ambos se deixavam levar por ele, mesmo que Dhaxtha ainda não compreendesse perfeitamente tal sentimento, ele existia dentro de seu filho e ditava a maioria de seus atos.

Durante a noite procurara focar sua atenção na energia de Dhaxtha, mas não a encontrara em nenhum lugar, havia recebido a visita de um dos ministros que havia sido informado por um dos guardas. Sendo repreendido de que não deveria usar sua energia para localizar seu filho e que não deveria saber dos passos de Dhaxtha porque essa era a lei. Permanecer em silêncio e quieto essa eram as regras. Preparar-se para o ritual nupcial, entregando-se de corpo e mente, a seu novo parceiro.

_"Parceiro...essa palavra nunca me pareceu tão desagradável como agora. Como posso me concentrar em algo que não desejo fazer de forma alguma?...eu seria capaz de passar por isso, se não o houvesse conhecido e me apaixonado. Seria capaz de entregar minha alma a um completo estranho, apenas por dever, mas não agora. Não quando meu corpo e minha alma clamam por ele. Não quando desfrutei do prazer de sua presença, e de seus toques. Não quando o nome dele se encontra gravado em meu peito. Não quando tenho um filho que se parece tanto com ele."_

- Como posso abrir mão de minha vida, mesmo que seja o certo a se fazer.?

Dxmaell sentou-se, olhando para o céu que começava a adquirir tons de um amarelado suave. Colocou o rosto entre as mãos, fazendo os fios de seu cabelo caírem por seus ombros cobrindo-lhe a face. Seria um longo dia, até que o momento de conhecer seu parceiro chegasse. Precisava fazer algo para ocupar sua mente, ou acabaria destruindo sua própria casa... ou algo muito pior.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Superfície da Terra - aproximadamente 08:30 hs horário terrestre:

Dhaxtha olhava para o pequeno aparelho em suas mãos, pelas coordenadas passadas, seu kthapan se encontrava a algumas horas de distância deles, mas vinha em sua direção. Olhou para Tzen que o havia levado para última localização que sabiam de Heero na Terra. Dhaxtha ignorou os olhares de algumas pessoas que os observavam com curiosidade, eles vestiam roupas humanas de forma a passarem despercebidos pelos terráqueos. Seus trajes estavam adaptados a mudarem de acordo com as especificações introduzidas no sistema. Olhou para Tzen que vestia uma calça preta, um blazer e sapatos da mesma cor e uma blusa de mangas compridas da cor verde clara com alguns botões abertos. Olhou para a própria roupa, uma escolha feita por seus Akhorithons, que consistia de um macacão jeans escuro e uma blusa branca de gola e sem mangas e uma bota na cor preta. Sentia-se um tanto quanto estranho usando as roupas humanas, mas considerava uma experiência agradável, imaginando se seria dessa forma que viveria se fosse possível a permanência de seu pai na Terra.

Enquanto aguardavam Aleng retornar do outro conjunto de prédios, atrás do outro humano, Dhaxtha olhou para o céu lembrando-se de como tudo havia acontecido de forma tão inesperada. Ele não contava com os escudos ao redor do planeta, senão teria arquitetado um outro plano de forma que não houvessem perdido tanto tempo. Haviam conseguido passar pelos escudos a alguns minutos, e tudo ocorreu de forma satisfatória a todos, uma vez que não houve nenhuma alteração no fluxo de energia emitido pelos conectores e não tiveram que alterar a leitura de energia da nave. Não havia sido um trabalho rápido, mas tinha que reconhecer que havia sido interessante burlar os sistemas e redirecionar a energia sem que isso alertasse os sistemas de defesa do escudo.

A pessoa que havia alterado os sistemas, tinha seu total respeito, pois havia sido um trabalho feito por alguém que certamente havia dedicado tempo para entender os sistemas e a linguagem Ariana. Mas agora se encontravam com outro problema. Viu seu Akhorithons Aleng se aproximando, e analisou a forma como ele se vestira. Ele optara por uma calça da cor branca, sapatos da mesma cor e uma blusa de mangas compridas enroladas até a altura dos cotovelos da cor marrom. Aleng se aproximnou do grupo, um tanto quanto chateado, por não encontrar Trowa no prédio onde ele morava. Por outro lado sentiasse feliz em saber que o moreno ainda residia no mesmo local, embora a mulher que lhe dera a informação não sabia dizer onde o mesmo se encontrava. Tzen olhou para Aleng que sacudiu a cabeça informando que o outro humano também não se encontrava em sua residência que ficava apenas a alguns blocos antes do qual morava Heero. Dhaxtha olhou para seus Akhorithons e depois para o aparelho que segurava, informando a atual posição de Heero.

- Ele vem em nossa direção, mas em sua atual velocidade levará pelo menos duas a três horas para chegar a nossa posição.

- O que você prefere fazer Dhaxtha?

O menino ponderou durante alguns instantes, olhando para o cronômetro que marcava o tempo que ainda tinham para voltar a Nova Kdra. Sua vontade era a de pegar Arphiansus III e ir atrás de seu Kthapan, o que levariam menos de cinco minutos terrestres para isso, mas ainda tinham que encontrar os outros dois humanos, por quem seus Akhorithons vieram, e seria injusto ir atrás de seu kthapan uma vez que ele parecia vir para a região onde estavam.

- Não seria lógico irmos até ele e depois retornarmos a esse setor. Vocês vieram buscar alguém, acho que seria melhor vê-los e depois voltarmos aqui.

Aleng sorriu diante da atitude de Dhaxtha. Sabia que seu Sthorikhoa estava mais do que disposto a ir atrás de Heero, mesmo assim conseguia pensar de forma lógica e entender que poderiam procurar por Trowa e Wufei antes de encontrarem Heero, uma vez que ele parecia estar encaminhando-se para o setor onde estavam.

- Concordo com Dhaxtha. Trowa não se encontra então acho que devemos procurar por Wufei, foi por ele que você veio não é Tzen?

Tzen deu um meio sorriso e meneou a cabeça em acordo. Aleng e Dxmaell eram os únicos que sabiam de seus sentimentos em relação ao humano, e a expectativa de reencontrá-lo, alegrava-o e o deixava apreensivo ao mesmo tempo. Ignorando por completo o que Tzen sentia, o menino guardou o aparelho, tendo o cuidado de programá-lo para que o avisasse quando a energia de Heero se encontrasse num raio de 20 km de onde se encontrassem ou se a distância aumentasse em relação a distância atual.

- Sabe onde encontrá-lo Akhorithons Tzen?

- Se me lembro bem ele morava na área 11, desta mesma região. Podemos verificar lá.

- Está bem. Como chegaremos lá?

- Tzen havia um campo de pouso desativado, próxima a essa área não é?

- Sim, se é que ele ainda existe.

- Não custa tentarmos. Voltamos a Arphiansus III e partimos para a área 11 .

- Está bem vamos.

Os três voltaram ao local onde haviam deixado a nave. Uma construção abandonada, escondida atrás de uma pequena área coberta por árvores, a poucos metros do edifícios humanos. Tzen sentou-se na direção dos controles, fazendo a nave se dirigir as coordenadas que se lembrava de onde ficava o campo de pouso na área 11. Em poucos segundos chegaram ao local onde felizmente o campo desativado ainda se encontrava, embora houvessem cercado todo o local informando que algum tipo de construção seria erguida ali. Tzen aterrisou a nave tendo o cuidado de verificar o perímetro, certificando-se de que não havia a presença de humanos ao redor. Deixaram a nave, acionando o escudo e a camuflagem ao deixá-la. Fizeram uma abertura na cerca, atravessando-a, e seguindo na direção que Tzen indicava ficar a residência do humano. Podia ver ao longe o conjunto de edifícios muito parecidos com os que tinham acabado de deixar para trás. Tzen se permitiu sorrir ao pensar que estaria vendo o humano em poucos instantes.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Em alguma parte sobre a região centro-oeste – aproximadamente 08:45 hs.

Trowa olhava para Heero que mantinha os olhos fechados. Eles haviam deixado a sede do governo a alguns minutos, e estavam retornando a região onde moravam. Ficara surpreso ao ser acordado pelo japonês no meio da madrugada o informando que estavam voltando. A explicação dada pelo amigo não fora questionada, uma vez que também sentia a estranha sensação de que deveriam retornar. Mesmo agora quando já se encontravam a caminho não conseguia relaxar, e sabia que Heero, apesar de manter-se calado e de olhos fechados também estava longe de encontrar-se relaxado. Olhou para as nuvens através da janela do transporte. Não queria admitir, mas quando haviam partido na noite anterior, era como se estivesse deixando algo importante para trás, e agora que retornava era como se estivesse indo buscar o que deixara e isso de certa forma o acalentava e dava-lhe esperanças. De quê ele ainda não sabia, mas sentia que algo estava para acontecer com eles, algo que pareciam ansiar a muito tempo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Área 11 – aproximadamente 09:15hs:

Tzen parou diante da porta do apartamento onde Wufei estaria morando com a filha. Haviam levado algum tempo para localizar o endereço, uma vez que o humano havia mudado de bloco a alguns meses. Toda a coragem que sentia parecia ter se esvaído completamente ao encarar a porta. Aleng entendia a apreensão do amigo, mas Dhaxtha não parecia pensar da mesma forma. Ele havia cruzado galáxias inteiras para chegarem ali, e não havia sido para depois ficar parado encarando uma porta branca durante quase cinco minutos.

- Ele não vai saber que está aqui se não se manifestar.

Tzen olhou para Dhaxtha e sorriu levemente diante da verdade das palavras malcriadas de seu Sthorikhoa. O menino tinha razão. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era bater na porta e descobrir se o humano ainda pensava nele, e se estava disposto a partir com ele. Ainda assim, o simples gesto era difícil. Respirou fundo e estava prestes a bater na porta quando a voz de uma mulher junto a eles o fez parar.

- Posso ajudá-los?

Sally olhou com curiosidade para os dois homens e o menino que os acompanhava. Ficara surpresa ao vê-los parados diante da porta, aguardando algo. Imaginou que estivessem perdidos ou algo parecido. Notou que eram atraentes. Mesmo o menino de olhar sério para alguém de aparentemente dois a três anos de idade, entretanto o mais alto foi o que lhe chamou mais a atenção. Não apenas pela beleza clássica, mas pelo ar elegante e ao mesmo tempo perigoso, escondido por uma cordialidade que não costumava ver nos homens e parecia rodeá-lo de uma forma suave e natural.

- Viemos ver Chang Wufei.

- Ah! Que coincidência então. Eu sou Sally Po.

Aleng olhou para o rosto de Tzen notando que o amigo ficara repentinamente calado, e seu olhar estreitar-se ao ouvir a mulher dizer que viera ver Wufei. Podia imaginar o que se passava em sua mente. A humana era atraente. Com os cabelos loiros e cacheados nas pontas a caírem por sobre os ombros, dando lhe um ar jovial, apesar da aparente idade. Ele sorriu e aproximou-se da humana estendendo a mão, cumprimentando-a e aprensentando a si e os outros.

- Muito prazer, eu me chamo Aleng Rawner e estes são Tzen Kshda e Dhaxtha.

Sally sorriu e aceitou o cumprimento do loiro. Tzen pareceu sair do torpor que o envolvera e tomou a mão da mulher entre a sua, beijando de forma cortês o que a fez enrusbecer imediatamente. Ela tinha certeza de que já havia ouvido o nome dele, mas não conseguia se lembrar. Ficara apreensiva quando Tzen se calara ao dizer que viera ver Wufei como eles. Na verdade ela não viera vê-lo, mas sim pegar Meilin para passearem, como haviam marcado na noite anterior, quando deixaram a lanchonete, e Wufei educadamente a deixou em casa. Por algum motivo sentia-se ameaçada pela presença do homem que ainda segurava sua mão e a olhava de forma estranha. A porta da casa do chinês abriu e ela puxou a mão ao ouvir a voz da filha de Wufei.

- Sally! Eu sabia que era você, pude ouvir sua voz... mas papai...

Meilin parou o que dizia ao ver o homem que encontrava-se próximo a Sally. Era ele. Tinha quase certeza. Apesar dele parecer um pouco mais velho. Tzen notou a surpresa nos olhos da menina e soube que ela o havia reconhecido. Meneou a cabeça ligeiramente, cumprimentando a menina que recuou um passo, olhando instintivamente para Sally que notara que esta parecia surpresa com a presença dele.

- Meilin quantas vezes terei que dizer para não...

Wufei ficou mudo ao notar quem estava parado a porta. Ele levou a mão ao peito ao ver o Kdariano sorrir e aproximar-se, falando-lhe suavemente.

- É bom vê-lo novamente Wufei.

- Tzen!

Tzen ouvir Wufei murmurrar seu nome com suavidade. Podia ver a surpresa em seus olhos, assim como uma outra emoção. Viu o olhar que ele lançou a humana que sorriu tristemente, antes de afastar-se. Wufei viu Sally sorrir e virar-se para ir embora e antes que pudesse se impedir viu-se chamando o nome dela impedindo-a de ir.

- Sally!

Meilin olhou para o pai e os outros três que o observavam, ela abriu mais a porta convidando-os silenciosamente a entrar. Podia notar pelo olhar do Kdariano que a presença de Sally o entristecera. Ela esperava apenas que tudo pudesse ser resolvido. Tzen entrou na casa do humano, sem saber o que fazer. Se ia embora ou se aguardava. Sentara-se no lugar indicado pela menina que os observava em silêncio. Desejava-lhe fazer algumas perguntas, mas não sabia se queria ouvir as respostas. Fora evidente a seus olhos que a mulher nutria sentimentos em relação a Wufei, mas não sabia se ele a correspondia, apesar dele ter impedido que ela se fosseembora.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Wufei ficou olhando para Sally sem saber o que dizer. Não esperava encontrar Tzen parado a sua porta. Os dois nunca haviam discutido sobre o Kdariano, mas sabia que ela entendera a situação assim que eles se encontraram frente a frente. Sally tocou o rosto de Wufei com carinho. Jamais teria imaginado que o motivo dele não poder corresponder a seus sentimentos era por causa de um Kdariano. Agora se lembrava dele. Havia sido ele quem devolvera Meilin a Wufei, quando eles a salvaram. Deveria ter notado a forma como Wufei falava o nome do Kdariano, a maneira que seus olhos se transformavam cada vez que dizia sem nome. No início achara que se devia ao fato dele ser grato por ele ter-lhe resgatado a filha, mas agora via que não era isso. Pelo olhar do Kdariano ao vê-lo, sabia que ele o amava de uma forma que talvez ela jamais o faria, e não seria justo ficar entre eles.

- Volte para ele Wufei.

- Sally eu...

- Não diga nada. Você nunca me enganou ou demonstrou qualquer sinal quanto a corresponder o que sinto. De alguma forma você esperava por ele.

- Eu nunca pensei que voltaria a vê-lo... e eu estava disposto a...

Sally calou Wufei com os dedos sobre seus lábios. Este tomou a mão dela entre as suas, olhando com pesar para a lágrimas que caiam dos olhos dela.

- Não diga nada. O fato dele ter vindo deve significar alguma coisa, e se vocês tem a chance de ficarem juntos agarre-a com todas as forças.

Sally beijou suavemente os lábios de Wufei antes de deixá-lo para trás. Sabia que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Jamais poderia competir com o Kdariano, que parecia ter retornado apenas para vê-lo novamente. O chinês viu a mulher sumir pelo corredor, e respirou fundo antes de voltar a seu apartamento.

A cena que encontrou ao chegar era estranha. Sua filha se encontrava sentada no sofá ao lado de um menino de aproximadamente dois a três anos de idade, enquanto o Kdariano loiro que julgava ser Aleng e Tzen, encontravam-se de pé do outro lado. Assim que entrou e fechou a porta todos voltaram a cabeça em sua direção. Tzen ficou feliz ao ver o humano retornara sozinho, ainda assim não podia ignorar o fato de que talvez ele tivesse algum tipo de relação com a mulher que encontraram a pouco. Ficaram encarando-se por alguns longos minutos, até que Dhaxtha se pronunciou, quando o aparelho rastreador indicou que Heero se encontrava a apenas 5 km de onde se encontravam. Não tinham tempo a perder. Ele estava ali, então porque não falava logo o que queria? ouviriam a resposta, o arrastavam com eles mesmo assim ou o deixavam ali.

- Tzen ou você pede a ele para vir conosco ou vamos embora. Meu kthapan se aproxima e ainda temos que encontrar o humano de Aleng.

- Dhaxtha!

Wufei olhou para o menino que havia se manifestado. Se não estava enganado ele havia falado em Kdariano, e logo depois Aleng o olhara de forma repreensiva e dissera um nome. O nome pelo que sabia era do filho de Heero. Ele olhou atentamente para o menino pela primeira vez, notando os traços asiáticos, assim como a expressão séria quando o amigo se encontrava aborrecido. Mas foi sua filha que o fez atentar para a cor dos olhos da mesma tonalidade do amigo japonês.

- Papai, ele tem a mesma cor dos olhos do tio Heero.

Dhaxtha olhou para a menina e depois para o humano que o encarava surpreso. Mesmo aborrecido por ser repreendido, ele levantou-se e apresentou-se ao humano da maneira como fora ensinado por seu pai e na língua usada pelo humano.

- Eu sou Dhaxtha Yuy da casa de Klaryos. Filho de Heero Yuy e Dxmaell Klaryos governante de Nova Kdra.

- Filho de Heero!

Dhaxtha meneou a cabeça em acordo, ignorando o olhar de surpresa do humano, e sentando-se novamente, olhando diretamente para Tzen, esperando que ele fizesse de uma vez o que havia vindo fazer. Tzen olhou para o menino e deu um meio sorriso antes de se aproximar de Wufei parando a apenas poucos centímetros dele.

- Dhaxtha veio buscar Heero, para que ele possa casar-se com Dxmaell. E... eu... vim para saber se não deseja vir comigo para meu planeta?

- Ir! Com você?

Tzen diminuiu a distância entre eles tocando o rosto de Wufei que fechou os olhos. A caricia e as palavras ditas pelo Kdariano que permeava seus sonhos.

- Sim Wufei... eu vim para buscá-lo. Não houve um só dia em que meu coração não desejasse encontrá-lo novamente.

- Tzen... eu...

- Diga que você e sua filha voltarão conosco.

Wufei abriu os olhos e olhou para sua filha que lhe sorria e balançava a cabeça em acordo. Ela sabia o quanto ele amava o Kdariano, e ficara feliz em saber que Tzen também amava seu pai da mesma forma, uma vez que retornara para buscá-lo. Dhaxtha levantou-se e se afastou diante da cena. Sua mente se perguntava se seu pai agiria da mesma forma quando visse Heero. Via nos olhos de seu Akhorithons e do humano o mesmo brilho que iluminava os olhos de seu pai, cada vez que ele falava do humano ou observava a foto que tinha dele. Era o mesmo sentimento que havia entre os dois. Dhaxtha deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o humano abraçar seu Akhorithons e sacudir a cabeça afirmando que iria com eles para Nova Kdra. Olhou para Aleng que também sorria. Pelo visto a volta para casa seria acompanhada de novos passageiros.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nova Kdra – Cidade Baixa – Casa de Dxmaell – 10:00 hs horário Kdariano:

Dxmaell se encontrava deitado no chão da sala de treinamento em sua casa. Havia treinado desde o horário que resolvera deixar o quarto, disposto a encontrar algo que mantivesse sua mente ocupada e havia conseguido. Por quase três horas ele estravazara sua raiva e frustração num combate corporal com um dos andróides de batalha. Olhou para a pilha que havia se formado em um canto. Teria que mandar retirarem os destroços mais tarde. Havia destruído mais andorides do que imaginara, mas sentia-se mais leve depois do esforço.

- Eu preciso de um banho

Dxmaell enxugou o rosto com a toalha. Prendêra o cabelo no alto da cabeça, uma vez que boa parte dele havia se soltado da trança durante a luta. Olhou para os poucos cortes provenientes de seu descuido, analisando se necessitariam de cuidados especiais. Decidiu por tomar um banho e deixar como estava, não eram profundos o suficiente para representarem algum problema. Tomaria banho e deixaria que a água limpasse os ferimentos, aplicando apenas algum remédio para evitar que infeccionassem. Talvez se alimentasse um pouco, uma vez que não comêra nada desde a tarde do dia anterior. Quando se dirigia ao quarto ouviu o som da campainha e caminhou até a porta para ver quem era, surpreendeu-se ao ver o ministro Trephetly e mais duas mulheres. Abriu a porta, permitindo que entrassem. O ministro e duas mulheres se curvaram diante de sua presença, enquanto ele meneou a cabeça indicando que o seguissem. Ao chegarem na sala, Dxmaell indicou que se sentassem ignorando o olhar deles diante do sangue que escorria de seus ferimentos.

- Estou supreso com sua presença Trephetly.

Trephetly notou que Dxmaell fazia questão de ignorar o fato de que o corte em seu braço sangrava um pouco, bem como o pequeno machucado na altura do peito. Ele pigarreou um pouco procurando igonrar tal fato, tratando do assunto que o trouxera ali.

- Peço que me perdoe por não comunica-lo de minha vinda, na verdade deveria ser Vernthyr quem deveria vir vê-lo, mas pedi para vir em seu lugar.

Dxmaell olhou para o ministro de forma confusa, até que ele se manifestou novamente clareando sua mente quanto sua vinda.

- É necessário tirar suas medidas para a confecção do traje cerimonial senhor.

- Ah!... claro... acho que... preciso de um banho antes.

- Perfeitamente senhor.

Dxmaell sorriu e caminhou em direção a seu quarto. Havia se esquecido do traje cerimonial que deveria ser feito somente no dia de seu casamento, o que deveria ocorrer até o final da tarde. Entrou no chuveiro, deixando que a água limpasse o sangue, óleo e relaxasse seus músculos e sua mente. Demorou-se mais que o habitual no banho, procurando cuidar dos ferimentos antes de retornar. Ao voltar para a sala encontrou o café da manhã posto para duas pessoas. Olhou para o ministro, e sorriu ao ver que ficariam sozinhos por enquanto. Sentou-se em frente a Trephetly, degustando em silêncio a refeição; certamente preparada pelas mulheres.

- Imaginei que ainda não havia se alimentado Dxmaell.

- Obrigado Trephetly, realmente eu tencionava fazê-lo após o banho.

Dxmaell e Trephetly conversaram durante o tempo que se seguiu a refeição, não como ministro e governante, mas como amigos. Evitaram tocar sobre o assunto que o trouxera ali, até que fosse inevitável fazê-lo. Após a refeição Dxmaell deixou que as mulheres tirassem suas medidas, procurando manter sua mente vazia durante todo o processo que durou pouco mais de alguns kr. As mulheres deixaram a casa em companhia de Trephetly, que virou-se para Dxmaell antes de ir.

- Já escolheu quem você deseja, para ajudá-lo a preparar-se senhor?

Dxmaell pensou durante alguns instantes, antes de responder. Trephetly meneou a cabeça em acordo e deixou-o sozinho novamente, avisando-o de que assim que os trajes estivessem prontos ele o receberia. Dxmaell balançou a cabeça e fechou a porta, deixando-se cair no chão e afundando a cabeça entre as mãos, o nome de seu filho deixou seus lábios de forma cansada, antes que ele se obrigasse a levantar-se e se preparar mentalmente para o encontro com seu parceiro.

- Dhaxtha...

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Terra - aproximadamente 10:30 hs horário terrestre:

Dhaxtha estava cansado de esperar. Pela informação dada pelo humano chamado Wufei, seu kthapan e o humano por quem seu Akhorithons Aleng viera, haviam seguido para outra região do planeta com o intuito de permanecerem lá por algumas semanas. Mesmo que seu aparelho indicasse que ele vinha em sua direção, ele temia que ele não estivesse realmente a caminho. Ele se encontrava sentado na casa do humano que havia saído com Tzen e a menina para providenciar tudo que fosse necessário para partirem da Terra. Acionou um botão em seu traje, vendo uma imagem holográfica dele com seu pai. Dhaxtha mordeu o canto dos lábios, pensando se ele estava bem, não notando que Aleng o observava em silêncio.

Aleng ficara com Dhaxtha, enquanto Tzen seguia com o humano para providenciar o que fosse necessário para deixar a Terra. Segundo Wufei, ele tinha que avisar a escola onde Meilin estudava de que ela não seria mais aluna afim de evitar problemas futuros, caso alguém decidisse procurá-la por se ausentar da escola por muito tempo. O humano também tinha que pedir demissão de seu trabalho e encerrar algumas contas, e passar seus pertences a algum amigo. Tudo em menos de 4 k. Tempo que Dhaxtha informara que tinham para poderem voltar a Nova Kdra. Sentou-se ao lado do menino quando o viu pegar uma imagem de Dxmaell, num dos poucos momentos de descontração que eles tiveram juntos. Se lembrava de que era um piquinique. Uma atividade que segundo Dxmaell ele havia feito com Heero antes de partir.

- Com saudades?

- Hn... nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe de casa ou de papai.

- Tenho certeza de que ele sente o mesmo.

- Queria voltar logo Akhorithons Aleng.

- Voltaremos Dhaxtha não se preocupe.

Dhaxtha abraçou Aleng, que sorriu; confortando-o. Sentia-se um pouco cansado, afinal estava a quase 12 k sem se alimentar devidamente, e apesar de seus trajes suprirem a deficiência de alimento, não era a mesma coisa. Não estava mais acostumado a ficar horas sem se alimentar, deixando que o traje que vestiam suprisse suas necessidades básicas. Estavam em silêncio a alguns minutos quando o aparelho de Dhaxtha apitou. O menino soltou-se de seus braços levantando-se. Este havia reprogramado o aparelho para avisa-lo quando a energia de Heero se encontrasse na exata posição de onde foram procura-lo a algumas horas. O menino olhou para Aleng sorrindo, fazendo o Kdariano levantar-se e se colocar a caminho da porta.

- Vamos Dhaxtha. Está na hora de você encontrar Heero.

Eles seguiram em direção a Arphiansus III rapidamente, assim que chegaram, entraram na nave. Imediatemente a roupa que vestiam desapareceu dando lugar ao traje. Aleng sentou-se na direção da nave, enquanto Dhaxtha contactava Tzen para informar sua posição.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Em algum lugar da região norte:

Tzen observava os humanos trabalharem, enquanto aguardava Wufei conversar com a mulher que parecia ser a diretora da escola onde a menina humana estudava. O humano estava preenchendo alguns papeis, enquanto ele aguardava ao lado de Meilin, que conversava com ele. A menina era simpática e não parecia incomodar-se com o fato de que estava deixando sua vida para trás. Estavam contando a ela como era Nova Kdra quando seu traje emitiu um som, fazendo algumas pessoas olharem para ele. Meilin olhou para o Kdariano ao ouviu o som e o acompanhou quando ele se levantou, deixando a sala e indo para o lado de fora, num canto escondido da escola. Ele tocou seu braço esquerdo, que mudou para o traje atendendo o chamado enviado de Arphiansus III.

- Sim Dhaxtha?

- Akhorithons Tzen, estamos seguindo para a posição onde se encontra meu kthapan. Onde vocês estão?

- Na escola de Meilin, iremos em seguida ver uma pessoa e seguiremos para onde estão.

- Está bem, vocês tem menos de 3k para retornar e nos encontrar junto a nave na posição atual.

- Nos encontraremos em 2k Dhaxtha; não se preocupe.

Tzen desligou a comunicação, e seu traje voltou a antiga forma, da vestimenta humana. Meilin olhou maravilhada, antes de sentir que o Kdariano segurava sua mão e a levava de volta ao prédio.

- Teremos que agilizar seu pai, ou é capaz de Dhaxtha nos deixar para trás.

- Ele faria isso?

Tzen sorriu diante do olhar e do som de surpresa da menina. Sim, ele seria bem capaz de fazê-lo, para no meio do caminho retornar com a consciência pesada.

- Não ele seria incapaz de fazê-lo. Ainda assim ê melhor não corremos o risco.

Meilin sorriu, imaginado que tipo de menino seria o filho de Heero. Não conhecia nenhum menino de sua idade que possuísse a mesma determinação e inteligência do menino Kdariano de apenas dois anos de idade.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Área 10 – aproximadamente 11:00 hs horário terrestre:

Aleng tencionava ir com Dhaxtha a casa de Heero, mas o menino saiu correndo antes mesmo que dissesse alguma coisa. Ele sorriu e decidiu encaminhar-se para o prédio onde Trowa morava, torcendo para que o encontra-se dessa vez. Dhaxtha não podia esperar para ver seu kthapan, ele simplesmente saíra correndo assim que Aleng pousara Arphiansus III. Sabia que ele iria para o mesmo lugar que ele, então certamente o encontraria, em todo caso Aleng sabia que se encontrariam na nave em 2k.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Aleng começou a caminhar lentamente, após ver que Dhaxtha, se dirigia para o bloco de Heero, ele seguiu na direção do bloco de Trowa, encontrando a mesma mulher que lhe dissera que o humano não se encontrava. Uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, viu o jovem que viera a algumas horas, vindo em sua direção, ela rapidamente ajeitou os cabelos e o vestido na altura dos seios fartos. Assim que ele se encontrava perto, ela sorriu de forma langorosa tentando se fazer notar pelo Kdariano que sorriu diante dos gestos dela. Havia estudado o comportamento sexual de varias espécies e sabia que ela estava se insinuando para ele; na certa em busca de um parceiro. Ele teve que sorrir, imaginando o que ela faria se soubesse de suas reais pretensões.

- Vejo que você voltou.

- É... soube que Trowa voltou. Sabe me dizer se ele ainda está em casa?

- Talvez.

- Talvez!

- Humm... huumm... eu sou Melaine, a seu dispor.

- Aleng Rawner.

A mulher sorriu inclinando-se ligeiramente, de forma a deixar mais visível os seios. Aleng estreitou os olhos antes de recuar e falar de maneira fria e cortante, antes que ela simplesmente resolvesse atacá-lo.

- Escute, você não faz o meu tipo. Então sugiro que não volte a se insinuar dessa forma ou eu ficarei feliz em mostrar-lhe o quanto sua presença me irrita.

A mulher recuou diante das palavras frias, e do olhar amedrontador do loiro. Ele voltou a sorrir de forma suave antes de passar por ela subindo as escadas até o andar que desejava.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Trowa estava se dirigindo para o banho. Havia despejado sua sacola no chão da sala, e pensava sobre o que sua vizinha lhe havia dito, tentava encontrar em sua mente alguém que se encaixasse na descrição dada por ela. Ficara tentado a ignora-la como sempre fazia, uma vez que estava cansado e nem um pouco disposto a ser cantado por ela. No entanto ficara surpreso quando ela lhe dissera que um jovem muito atraente estivera procurando-o, não poupando palavras para descrevê-lo, mas não se lembrava de conhecer nenhum rapaz loiro de cabelos longos e de boa aparência. Ele abriu o chuveiro, permitindo que a água molhasse seu corpo, e não ouviu a batida na porta e nem mesmo que alguém a havia arrombado, entrando furtivamente no apartamento.

Aleng sentiu a energia do humano dentro da casa e não se preocupou se seria correto ou não invadi-la. Ao entrar pôde ouvir o som de água e se dirigiu até o lugar. Abriu suavemente a porta, vendo os contornos do humano através da cortina. Sua garganta ficou seca. Seu coração disparou ao vê-lo. Encostou-se no batente da porta aguardando que ele notasse sua presença. Trowa estava terminando de retirar o shampoo dos cabelos, quando sentiu que alguém o observava. Virou-se rapidamente, apontando a arma para o invasor, mas ao olhar dentro dos olhos de seu visitante, não pode deixar de abaixar a arma e sussurrar seu nome.

- Aleng…?

- Olá Trowa.

Trowa pegou a toalha, prendendo-a ao redor da cintura, diante do olhar ávido de Aleng. Aproximou do Kdariano, observando-o. Ele estava um pouco mais velho. Os cabelos mais longos, preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Mas seu olhar continuava o mesmo de quando partira a dois anos. Tocou suavemente o rosto pálido, vendo o Kdariano fechar os olhos ao sentir a carícia.

- Como senti sua falta...

- Eu também...

Aleng inclinou-se, tomando os lábios de Trowa nos seus. Sentiu as mãos do humano apertarem sua cintura trazendo-o para mais perto. Beijaram-se com saudade, mas sabiam que está não poderia ser apagada com breves toques, e não foi com surpresa que acabaram por se deitar no chão no banheiro. Com gemidos suaves, ambos foram conduzidos ao clímax do desejo, deixando que suas emoções saudassem a saudade que tinham um do outro.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Do lado de fora a alguns metros adiante:

Dhaxtha parou antes de chegar ao apartamento de Heero. Segundo o localizador seu kthapan havia deixado sua residência e encontrava-se a alguns metros, vindo na direção em que se encontrava. Na emoção de reencontrá-lo nem ao menos registrara o fato de que ele se movera de sua posição tomando um caminho que convergia com o seu. Olhou ao redor, procurando um caminho para inteceptá-lo, e acionou seu traje, fazendo sua vestimenta humana desaparecer, para que pudesse utilizar melhor os sistemas do traje de batalha.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero estava cansado. Eles haviam chegado a poucos instantes. Não haviam conseguido um transporte antes das sete da manhã, e ainda tiveram uma pequena audiência com o governante, onde ele explicara o motivo repentido da partida deles. Felizmente o governante aceitara o fato e desejara-lhes boa sorte. A sensação incomôda ainda persistia, mas era menos angustiante, uma vez que haviam retornado.Trowa partira a alguns minutos para sua residência, dizendo que voltaria mais tarde para irem até a residência de Wufei dizer-lhe que já haviam voltado. Não conseguira descansar como dissera a Trowa que faria. Na verdade ficara apenas alguns minutos, antes de pegar a jaqueta e sair para caminhar um pouco. Não tinha um destino certo, mas sabia que não queria ficar sozinho no silêncio de sua casa. Estava a ponto de tomar a direção das montanhas, quando um menino o parou, chamando-o por uma palavra que jamais imaginou que ouviria.

- Papai.

Heero voltou-se, encarou o menino a sua frente com curiosidade e suspeita. Este não deveria ter mais do que dois anos de idade, mesmo assim a expressão determinada em seus olhos era algo impressionante. Havia tanta maturidade nos jovens olhos azul cobalto. Heero estreitou os olhos ao notar a peculiaridade da cor dos olhos do menino. Havia algo de familiar nele, o que o fez aproximar-se mais e analisá-lo melhor. Notou finalmente a roupa que o menino usava, e se não estava enganado parecia-se muito com a vestimenta de batalha dos kdarianos.

_"Não pode ser... Seria?"._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Trowa sentou-se, encostando as costas na parede do banheiro, sentindo Aleng se ajeitar em seus bracos. Ele acariciou os fios soltos, que caiam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Notou-lhe a mão direita e tomou-a entre a sua e beijando. Aleng sorriu e olhou para seu traje no chão. Afastou-se um pouco olhando para o humano, que lhe sorria.

- Vai ficar Aleng?

- Não, mas vim para buscá-lo. Você... você viria comigo, para meu planeta?

Trowa beijou-o carinhosamente, fazendo-o recostar a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando suavemente ao responder-lhe.

- Irei com você para onde quiser.

Aleng beijou o peito de Trowa e sorriu, aninhando-se melhor em seus braços.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Não sabe como temi que não pensasse mais em mim.

- Seria impossível esquecê-lo meu anjo. Mas conte-me... como chegou... e quando partiremos?.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Heero agachou-se na frente do menino que mantinha o olhar firme e parecia aguardar por um reconhecimento, que não demorou a acontecer.

- Dhaxtha!

Assim que o nome do menino deixou seus lábios, pequenos braços se lançaram ao redor de seu pescoço, e tudo que pôde fazer foi retribuí-lo. Dhaxtha sorriu ao ouvir Heero pronunciar seu nome. Era tão bom sentir o abraço de seu outro pai; tão semelhante ao de Dxmaell. Ele afundou o rosto no peito do humano, procurando não chorar. Havia dito a si mesmo que não o faria. Queria que seu Kthapan tivesse orgulho dele, e o mesmo não o teria se o visse chorando como um bebê. Embora já tivesse visto seu pai fazê-lo quando se achava sozinho no quarto e nem por isso o achava um bebê.

- Dhaxtha o que faz aqui? Como chegou?

Dhaxtha afastou-se ligeiramente de Heero, mantendo o olhar altivo antes de responder. Tremeu ligeiramente ao sentir o carinho em seu rosto, e ver o olhar de bondade nos olhos de seu pai.

- Eu vim buscar meu Kthapan.

- Kthapan?

Heero procurou se lembrar do significado da palavra, e sorriu assim que a informação se fez presente. Dhaxtha observou com atenção a expressão no rosto de seu Kthapan. Podia ver que ele procurava identificar a palavra e que um sorriso se formou assim que descobrira seu significado. Curioso, perguntou se ele sabia o significado da palavra kdariana.

- O senhor sabe o que significa Kthapan?

- Sim, é a designação para segundo pai ou mãe, quando um Kdariano possui um parceiro do mesmo sexo e eles tem uma criança.

Heero sorriu diante do olhar surpreso do filho. Afastou-o um pouco para vê-lo melhor. Ele havia crescido muito, e lembrava tanto Dxmaell. Gostaria de saber o quanto Dhaxtha sabia sobre ele, mas temia perguntar. Dxmaell havia-lhe dito que contaria ao filho deles, tudo sobre ele, no entanto não havia como saber o que ele contara a criança.

- Ah! Me lembro, papai me disse que vocês fizeram o Kepayks antes de realizarem o Cyarpks.

- Como sabe disso!

- Papai me contou tudo sobre o senhor. Como se conheceram e como fui concebido.

Heero olhou-o surpreso, não imaginava que Dxmaell houvesse contado realmente tudo ao filho; mas pelo olhar do menino e pelas informações e forma como agia naturalmente não parecia ser mentira.

- Certo.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o filho, abraçando-o fortemente. Como sentira saudades dele, mas não sabia o que ele fazia ali. Procurou com os olhos Dxmaell não vendo-o em nenhuma parte. Teria Dhaxtha vindo sozinho até a Terra?

- Dxmaell sabe que está aqui Dhaxtha?

Dhaxtha obrigou-se a manter a cabeça erguida e os olhos erguidos, apesar do olhar de Heero sobre si quando ele negou com um movimento de cabeça que seu pai ignorava sua ida a Terra. Dizendo que não ficaria parado aguardando que decidissem o destino de sua casa.

- Não vou esperar que encontrem um parceiro para meu pai, ninguém é digno para ser meu Kthapan.

- Parceiro?

Heero não gostou da palavra parceiro, ela não lhe trazia boas lembranças quanto a seu significado. E descobriu que realmente não gostava da palavra ao ouvir a explicação de Dhaxtha quanto a sua vinda.

- Sim o ministério exige que nossa casa cresça até a estação de Liphian e para isso papai precisa do senhor e não de um novo parceiro. Você ainda... gosta do papai não é?

A expressão de Heero suavizou-se ao ouvir a voz de Dhaxtha perguntar se ainda amava Dxmaell. Como não poderia amá-lo?

- Sim Dhaxtha, não houve um dia em que eu não pensasse nele ou em você.

Dhaxtha sorriu ao ouvir Heero dizer que sentira falta deles. Mal se lembrava dele além dos olhos; mas sabia que se não fosse por ele jamais teria nascido. Afastou-se fungando, antes de pegar seu aparelho, verificando o tempo que ainda tinham.

- Precisamos ir. Prometi a vovó voltar antes que o papai deixasse nossa casa e fosse para a casa cerimonial, no horário previsto para conhecer seu parceiro.

Heero foi atrás do filho que caminhava determinado, segurando-o pelo ombro e obrigando-o a parar e virar-se para si. Dhaxtha ainda não havia respondido a todas as suas perguntas. Afinal como ele chegara ali? Ficara preocupado pelo filho ter vindo sozinho, e como ele havia passado pelos escudos ao redor do planeta?

- Dhaxtha você veio sozinho? Como passou pelos escudos?

- Não vim sozinho... Meus Akhorithons vieram comigo, mas eles estão com as pessoas que vieram buscar. Ficamos de nos encontrar em 2 K junto a Arphiansus III. Não foi... difícil passar pelos escudos, embora tenha dado um pouco de trabalho faze-lo. Agora vamos, levaremos pelo menos 12K para chegar a Nova Kdra, se perdermos a passagem.

Heero não compreendia direito o que o filho dizia. Sabia o significado das palavras Ahorithons e Arphiansus, o que imaginava ser uma nave, mas não entendia quanto ao fato de que levariam 12 horas para chegarem a Nova Kdra se perdessem a passagem? Ele o seguiu de perto, procurando sanar suas dúvidas.

- Espere um pouco Dhaxtha, que passagem?

Sem parar de andar, Dhaxtha explicou pacientemente o que seu kthapan perguntara.

- Papai e meus Akhorithons, criaram um meio de abrir portais ligando pontos diferentes do espaço, embora não tenhamos usado esse meio para chegarmos aqui. Mas perdemos tempo demais evitando danificar seus escudos e se não usarmos esse meio, não chegaremos a tempo. Os portais não podem ser abertos a todo momento precisamos aguardar a hora certa e isso será em aproximadamente daqui a 45 minutos terrestres.

- E Arphiansus III é?

- É a nave de papai... ele trabalhou nela para vir buscá-lo, mas eu peguei emprestado, uma vez que ele não conseguia vir e ele não sabe que a peguei. Você não vai contar a ele vai?

Heero sorriu para o filho que parecia preocupado com o fato dele ter pego a nave de Dxmaell, embora não achasse que ele não descobriria o fato mais tarde. Tocou o rosto de Dhaxtha e balançou a cabeça em acordo.

- Será nosso segredo.

Dhaxtha sorriu e Heero viu Dxmaell através de seu sorriso. Heero sabia que tinha que resolver algumas coisas antes de partir, mas nenhuma delas parecia importante diante do fato de que voltaria a encontrar Dxmaell.

- Bem se temos apenas 45 minutos, acho melhor encontramos os outros e partirmos. Não quero deixar Dxmaell esperando.

Dhaxtha olhou para Heero, se perguntando se deveria revelar a ele, a real situação dele ali. Não queria revelar algo tão particular de seu pai, mas sabia que Heero não se importaria de conhecer todos os fatos, afinal eles iriam se unir e era natural não terem segredos entre eles. Assim como não tinha segredos com seu pai. Ele parou de repente, fazendo Heero parar e olhá-lo. Dhaxtha abaixou a cabeça durante alguns instantes antes de falar o que sentia.

- Ele não sabe que eu vim buscá-lo e que você será seu parceiro. Acho que papai acredita que eu colocaria outro a seu lado que não fosse você, não pude contar a ele minhas intenções e tenho certeza de que o magoei, mas ele ficará feliz em vê-lo. Acha que eu errei por querer fazê-lo feliz?

Hero olhou surpreso para o filho, não tinha idéia do que Dhaxtha havia feito, mas pelo forma como falava dava-se para notar que ele mesmo se condenava pelas atitudes tomadas, e receava a mágoa causada por seus atos. Embora a seu ver ele não recearia faze-lo novamente se fosse necessário.

- Eu não sei o que fez Dhaxtha, por isso não posso dizer se o que fez foi certo ou errado. Embora o simples fato de você se preocupar com Dxmaell seja correto, uma vez que ele é importante para você. Quando amamos alguém, sempre queremos fazer tal pessoa feliz, não importa as conseqüências. Mas não podemos desprezar a vontade de quem amamos, mesmo que não nos pareça agradável.

Dhaxtha olhou para Heero, entendendo suas palavras. Sabia que ele estava certo, seria como os ministros estavam querendo fazer com seu pai, o obrigando a aceitar outro como seu parceiro. Embora as justificativas não fossem as mesmas que as suas.

- Eu entendo... posso contar uma coisa?

- Claro Dhaxtha o que você quiser.

- É sobre papai...

Heero meneou a cabeça incentivando o filho a contar o que queria sobre Dxmaell. Dhaxtha aproximou-se mais de Heero abraçando-o pela cintura e sendo abraçado pelo humano, que o tomou nos braços, fazendo Dhaxtha soltar-lhe a cintura e abraçar-lhe o pescoço descansando a cabeça nos ombros de Heero, enquanto falava.

- Papai... chora todas as noites sua falta, quando acha que eu já estou dormindo... posso... posso ouví-lo... chamar seu nome... e fico com raiva porque não posso fazê-lo feliz da forma que ele deseja.

- Dhaxtha...

Dhaxtha tentou não chorar, mas não conseguiu. Ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Heero que o apertou contra si, como se assim pudesse acalmá-lo da tristeza que sentia.

- Mas... nós poderemos ser uma familia agora, e papai não terá mais motivos para chorar... não é?

- Não, ele não terá. Assim como você meu filho, ficaremos juntos, como deveria ter sido desde o começo.

Heero abraçou o filho apertado, sentindo os braços ao redor de seu pescoço o apertarem. Nunca poderia imaginar que seu filho sofria dessa forma. Apenas podia imaginar a dor causada em Dxmaell pela separação deles.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Quarenta minutos depois:

Dhaxtha se encontrava impaciente a bordo da nave, aguardando a chegada de Aleng e do humano chamado Trowa. Eles tinham apenas cinco minutos para deixarem a Terra a tempo de conseguirem pegar a passagem aberta. Heero olhou para o filho e depois para Wufei que sorria conversando com a filha. Era estranho pensar que estavam indo para outro planeta; mas ao lembrar da felicidade do filho apenas conseguia imaginar que era o certo a fazer. Ele havia conseguido resolver algumas coisas antes de partir, como pedir demissão juntamente com Trowa, dar o apartamento e todos os móveis ao dono responsável pelo prédio para que ele fizesse o que quisesse com ele. Havia pego apenas alguns itens pessoais que achava importante e deixara o restante. Havia conseguido também mandar uma mensagem ao governante da Terra, explicando a decisão dele e de Trowa em deixarem a Terra e irem para o planeta dos kdarianos.

O governante havia ficado um pouco surpreso, mas entedera e desejara toda a felicidade a ele e a sua família. Para as demais coisas aceitou a ajuda oferecida, não se importando muito quanto ao destino que elas teriam. As pessoas que achou necessário comunicar o fizera, aos demais deixara que os outros se encarregassem de avisar. Voltou sua atenção para o filho ao ouvir a pequena discussão dele e Tzen e a forma com que o Kdariano o repreendeu; e o menino ficando quieto e emburrado. Ao que parecia Dhaxtha era bastante impetuoso para a pouca idade, e parecia que eles tinham algumas dificuldades em admoestá-lo, uma vez que Dhaxtha voltou a reclamar em poucos segundos, fazendo Tzen abaixar a cabeça por alguns segundos parecendo irritado.

- Dhaxtha sente-se e espere. Aleng disse que já estava a caminho, então aprenda a esperar calmamente.

Dhaxtha olhou para Heero diante do tom frio e baixo com que ele falara. Caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado torcendo as pequenas mãos sobre o colo. Tzen sorriu ao ver como Dhaxtha obedecera rapidamente e sem reclamar, o que raramente acontecia quando Dxmaell o repreendia. Pouco mais de alguns segundos depois, Aleng chegou com Trowa. O Kdariano já imaginava que Dhaxtha estava por demais impaciente, o menino deixara isso bem claro ao contactá-lo para saber sua posição a alguns minutos, mas supreendeu-se quando entrou na nave com Trowa e recebeu do menino apenas um olhar enviesado que mudou rapidamente com um simples pigarrear de Heero. Assombrado, olhou para Tzen que sorriu quando o amigo tomou seu lugar a seu lado. Quando olhou de rabo de olho para Dhaxtha perguntou o que havia acontecido, não se impedindo de brincar um pouco.

- O que aconteceu? Você trocou Dhaxtha em algum lugar?

Tzen sorriu colocando a nave em movimento, antes de responder de forma divertida, vendo o menino assumir sua posição afim de desligar os escudos ao redor do planeta, para poderem partir.

- Ele recebeu sua primeira reprimenda de Heero.

- Ah!

Alnge olhou para o humano, que mantinha um olhar no filho que estava aborrecido, mas não se atrevia a fazer um pio. Ele voltou sua atenção a Tzen, ao ouví-lo continuar a falar.

- E ele é muito mais eficiente nesse departamento, que Dxmaell.

- Deu pra notar.

- Hn...

Dhaxtha começou a resmungar algo, mas parou quando Heero ficou ao seu lado, fazendo Aleng e Tzen sorrirem ao saber que Dxmaell não teria mais tantos problemas quanto a disciplinar Dhaxtha, uma vez que Heero parecia fazê-lo perfeitamente. Heero aproximou-se do filho ao ouvir-lo começar a reclamar novamente. Sentou-se na cadeira que surgira a seu lado e ficou a observá-lo com orgulho, enquanto o menino digitava rapidamente, invadindo os sistemas de escudos da Terra, simulando uma falsa checagem dos sistemas, desligando e religando a energia de alguns dos conectores, antes que o programa assimilasse a informação de que o escudo em uma determinada área fora desligado.

- Como aprendeu a fazer isso?

Dhaxtha olhou para seu kthapan ao ouvir a pergunta, respondendo com orgulho como aprendera uma tarefa tão simples.

- Papai me ensinou. Ele disse que o senhor era um verdadeiro gênio, capaz de quebrar e invadir qualquer sistema e que eu seria capaz de fazê-lo também, uma vez que sou seu filho.

- O que mais Dxmaell lhe disse sobre mim?

Dhaxtha sorriu, diante da expectativa de conversar com seu kthapan e mostrar-lhe tudo o que aprendêra e sabia sobre ele e o planeta azul. Deixou sua posição, sentando-se no colo de Heero, que o abraçou com carinho, ouvindo-o começar a contar entusiasmado sobre sua vida.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nova Kdra - Cidade Baixa – Casa de Dxmaell – aproximadamente 6k para o inicio da estação de Liphian:

Dxmaell estava sentado na cama em seu quarto. Olhava com tristeza para para o traje que lhe fôra entregue a alguns minutos, dependurado junto a penteadeira. Era um traje bonito tinha que admitir. Feito com esmero pelas duas mulheres que vieram vê-lo pela manhã juntamente com o ministro Trephetly. Elas haviam trabalhado rapidamente para que a roupa ficasse pronta dentro do prazo, uma vez que o mesmo era sempre confeccionado apenas no dia da cerimônia, e depois levado ao museu onde ficaria exposto. Levantou-se da cama tocando a calça branca, e logo em seguida correndo os dedos por sobre o corpete bordado com fios de hianthury **3**, em tons lilazes. A longa capa branca, que seria presa nos ombros era revestida por dentro por um tom próximo a seus olhos. Nela estava bordada em fios de hianthury dourado e lilás, a letra K que se encontrava presa em uma das pontas dentro da inicial de seu nome. Representando o símbolo de sua casa. Olhou para o relógio notando que faltava pouco, para a realização da cerimônia. Em algumas horas sua mãe chegaria para ajudá-lo a se preparar para o dia que deveria ser o mais feliz de sua vida, uma vez que significava o crescimento da casa de Klaryos. Olhou para o leito através do espelho de energia, imaginando que em alguns dias o estaria dividindo com um completo estranho, com quem teria que aprender a conviver. Fechou os olhos cansado, levando a mão ao crucifixo em seu pescoço, entoando mentalmente uma pequena prece, esperando que alguém em algum lugar pudesse ouvi-lo e atender seu pedido.

_"Que meus pensamentos cheguem a você, juntamente com meu coração. Que você o guarde consigo, uma vez que não poderei dá-lo a mais ninguém além de ti."_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Em alguma parte da galáxia – 3k para chegada a Nova Kdra:

Heero tocou o pingente em seu peito, sentindo uma estranha sensação invadir-lhe o peito. Era como se o pingente ao redor de seu pescoço, houvesse emitido uma suave energia e ela o envolvesse por completo, como uma suave carícia. Dhaxtha olhou para seu kthapan confuso, por alguns instantes ele havia sentido a energia de seu papai fluindo ao redor do humano, mas isso era impossível, uma vez que estavam tão distantes. Viu-o tocar o peito e fechar os olhos para depois simplesmente abrí-los e sorrir para ele incentivando-o a continuar a falar.

Heero voltou a ouvir o filho falar com verdadeiro entusiasmo, mesmo depois de horas. Dhaxtha manteve-se abraçado a ele desde que haviam deixado a Terra para trás. E durante todo esse tempo, ele acariciou os cabelos do filho, tão parecidos com os fios das longas madeixas de Dxmaell. Ouvira o menino contar sobre sua vida em Nova Kdra e sobre o que fariam quando chegassem, tecendo inúmeros planos e atividades que os três fariam juntos. Aleng e Tzen acompanhavam o desenrolar da conversa dos dois junto a seus parceiros. A interação entre Dhaxtha e Heero era perfeita; como se eles sempre houvessem estado juntos. Podia-se notar o olhar carinhoso com que Heero observava o filho, a forma como sorria cada vez que ele contava algo a respeito do que ele e Dxmaell fizeram juntos. Arphiansus III continuava a seguir o curso marcado a Nova Kdra o que não necessitava que mantivessem uma constante atenção sobre os controles. Em algumas horas Nova Kdra apareceria na tela da nave e estariam em casa.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nova Kdra – Cidade Baixa – Casa de Dxmaell – menos de 4k para o inicio da estação de Liphian:

Dhyreaan olhava para o filho, que até o momento não havia dito uma única palavra. Ela havia sido comunicada de que ele pedira sua ajuda para prepará-lo para a celebração de sua união com seu parceiro e chegara a alguns minutos. No entanto desde que chegara ele não havia se movido, ou feito qualquer menção de que iria realmente preparar-se para o cerimonial e o ritual nupcial. Ela caminhou lentamente até ele e sentou-se a seu lado, fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em seu colo, como se fosse uma criança. Ele ainda era tão jovem e inocente. Mesmo com tantas responsabilidades, e tendo enfrentado tantas batalhas, visto tanto do universo, ele ainda era uma criança, aprendendo os primeiros passos do amor. Sabia que ele amava o humano com toda a sua alma. Sabia que ele faria o impossível para tê-lo a seu lado. Que ele jogaria tudo para o alto se ele assim lhe pedisse. Mas sabia também o quão inseguro ele se sentia longe do humano, como era fina a linha que ele tentava não soltar a fim de não esquecê-lo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem notícias.

Era triste vê-lo tão abatido, remoendo sua tristeza sem poder dar-lhe uma única palavra de conforto em relação ao parceiro que Dhaxtha fora buscar. Sabia que isso o confortaria de tal forma que seria capaz de realizar a preparação que ele inutilmente procurava ignorar. Mas havia prometido não proferir nenhuma palavra quanto a isso. Dhaxtha queria que fosse uma supresa para o pai. No entanto doía-lhe tanto vê-lo assim sofrendo. Ela poderia tentar ver seu futuro mais uma vez apenas para tranqüiliza-lo, mas sabia que não detinha mais esse dom, não em relação a ele. Olhou para o traje cerimonial, sabendo que ficaria perfeito nele, que realçaria a beleza de seus olhos e a graça de seu corpo. Seu parceiro certamente ficaria encantado com sua beleza, incapaz de desviar os olhos diante de sua elegância, uma vez que isso era o esperado. Mas para que tudo fosse perfeito, ele tinha que preparar-se para a cerimonial e estar apto para prosseguir. Uma vez que logo em seguida se daria o ritual nupcial, onde ele deveria abrir sua mente e compartilhar sua essência com seu parceiro de vida. E era sua a obrigação de fazê-lo se aprontar para ambos, e mesmo contra a vontade dele, ela faria com que ele estivesse preparado.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Quadrante de Vertuhlius – aproximadamente 1k para chegada a Nova Kdra:

Aleng e Tzen havia se sentado no controle da nave, a apenas alguns kr dando a Arphiansus III mais velocidade, uma vez que estavam bem próximos. Dhaxtha afastara-se de Heero a contra gosto e sentara-se a mesa de comunicações entrando em contato com alguém em Nova Kdra informando sua atual localização, e o tempo previsto de chegada. Ele se virou para olhar Heero. Faltava pouco para que seu pai e seu kthapan se unissem. Ele tinha apenas que levá-lo a presença dos ministros de Nova Kdra antes que ambos se encontrassem. Tzen olhou para Dhaxtha que sorria ao olhar para Heero que conversava com Trowa e Wufei sobre o destino deles de agora em diante. A menina que seria agora em parte sua filha, dormia tranqüilamente em uma das duas pequenas câmaras existentes na nave. Em pouco tempo seu amigo e antigo comandante conheceria aquele que deveria ser seu parceiro, isso se o ministério não vetasse a escolha de Dhaxtha. Tal pensamento incomodou Tzen que voltou-se para o menino preocupado. Afinal essa era uma possibilidade que não podia ser descartada. Sabia que muitos poderiam ser contra a escolha de Dhaxtha.

- Dhaxtha.

- Sim tio Tzen.

Tzen sorrriu diante da mudança de palavras do menino. Meilin havia passado alguns minutos ensinando algumas palavras terrestres o que Dhaxtha mais que rapidamente as colocara em prática, assim que via uma oportunidade.

- Sabe que Heero será avaliado pelo ministério não é?

- Sei.

- Sabe que vai precisar de um mediador, caso o ministério se oponha a sua escolha.

Dhaxtha levantou a cabeça do painel de comunicação, arqueando ligeiramente a sobrancelha esquerda diante das palavras de Tzen, antes de sorrir ironicamente da mesma forma que ele vira Dxmaell fazer inúmeras vezes, quando alguém achava que ele não havia pensando em todas as alternativas existentes em uma determinada questão no campo de batalha. Ao falar sua voz soou pretenciosa embora num tom infantil.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei que alguns vão se opor a minha escolha. Posso até mesmo dizer quem será, no entanto eu já escolhi um mediador. Na verdade ele estará nos aguardando assim que chegarmos.

Aleng sorriu diante do tom de Dhaxtha e do inclinar de cabeça de Tzen em sinal de derrota mediante as palavras ditas de forma tão segura. Ao que parecia o menino pensara realmente em tudo antes de deixar Nova Kdra e ir atrás de Heero e não havia de fato com o que se preocupar, além de chegarem dentro do horário de apresentar o humano ao ministério.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Órbita de Nova Kdra – menos de 3k para o inicio da estação de Liphian:

Dhaxtha levara Heero para a outra câmara, afim de que ele se vestisse com a roupa que havia preparado mediante as informações que tinha dele. A roupa própria para o cerimonial, onde ele seria entregue a seu pai para deposá-lo. Ela fora confeccionada de acordo com as medidas que passara às responsáveis pela elaboração das mesma, embora tenha sido um pouco difícil convencê-las a fazê-lo mediante o que a roupa em si representava. Ficara feliz em ter acertado perfeitamente as medidas de seu pai, de forma que a vestimenta coube com perfeição. Olhou-o com admiração. Ninguém poderia dizer que seu pai não era Kdariano, pelo menos não pela forma como estava vestido. Por alguns instantes perguntou-se se havia escolhido corretamente a cor, mas depois de vê-lo devidamente vestido soube que não havia errado em sua escolha. A calça possuía um tom marfim suave, o corpete seguia o mesmo padrão de cor, sendo bordado com fios de hianthury em um tom azul escuro parecido com o negro, embora levemente prateado o que ele mesmo fizera questão de escolher. Pelo que havia estudado sobre a lei da estação de Liphian e o traje confeccionado especialmente para a ocasião, seu pai estaria vestindo uma roupa semelhante embora da cor branca, e com uma longa capa do mesmo tom, com o simbolo de sua casa bordado em dourado e alguns tons em lilás. Tinha certeza de que eles fariam um par perfeito.

Heero olhou-se com surpresa no espelho de energia, uma vez que era difícil para ele mesmo reconhecer-se. Era estranho vestir roupas tão bonitas e que pareciam exigir um certo grau de autoridade de todos que o olhassem. Olhou para o filho que sorria. Ele havia lhe dito que não teriam tempo para trocarem-se antes de encontrarem com Dxmaell depois de terem com o ministério. Onde ele deveria apresentar-se como candidato a parceiro do governante de Kdra, e por isso deveria vestir-se como tal. Analisou as vestes de Dhaxtha que vestia-se com uma calça branca e um corpete sem mangas elevado ao redor do pescoço, com a cor escura de seus olhos, todo rebordado em fios prateados. Sentia-se ansioso por encontrar Dxmaell novamente. Saber que o veria em algumas horas depois de dois anos enchia-o de expectativa, de forma que já era a quarta vez que tentava ajeitar sem sucesso os fios desordenados de seu cabelo. A porta da câmara abriu-se para dar passagem a Trowa que assobiou diante das roupas de Heero. Se não soubesse que era o japonês o tomaria por outra pessoa. O amigo passava um ar de superioridade a qualquer um que o olhasse, ainda mais com o olhar frio que ele lhe dirigira mediante o gracejo o que apenas o fizera sorrir de forma contida.

- Vim avisar que já estamos em órbita de Nova Kdra. Eles estão apenas esperando que vocês se dirijam a ponte para terem uma visão do planeta antes de começarmos a descer. Aleng disse que você gostaria de ver a obra de Dxmaell.

- Obrigado Trowa.

Eles deixaram a câmara e seguiram em direção a ponte. Assim que chegaram a ponte Aleng e Tzen viraram-se estreitando os olhos, antes de olharem para Dhaxtha que sorriu inocentemente, fazendo-os dar um pequeno sorriso, antes de se levantarem e curvarem-se ligeiramente. Heero estranhou o ato, mas foi incapaz de dizer algo tamanha a beleza que via na tela a frente. O planeta de Dxmaell era belíssimo, e lembrava em muito a Terra, se não fosse pelo tons de laranja misturados ao azul. Trowa abraçou Aleng que sorriu. Os outros humanos haviam tido a pouco a mesma reação que Heero tinha agora, e não era difícil imaginar o porquê. Dhaxtha sorriu diante do deslumbramento dos olhos de seu segundo pai, sabia que era possível ver a Terra escondida em cada contorno do planeta, pois pelo que sabia quando seu pai recriou Kdra o fizera pensando na Terra. O menino aproximou-se de Heero e tomou-lhe a mão com carinho antes de dar-lhes as boas-vindas.

- Seja bem-vindo a Nova Kdra papai.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Trinta minutos depois - Superfície do planeta – salão do ministério:

Heero encontrava-se em uma ante-sala, aguardando que os ministros o recebessem. Uma porta abriu-se e um homem caminhou na direção deles, detendo-se por alguns segundos antes de curvar-se da mesma forma que Aleng e Tzen o fizeram a bordo da nave, e todos com que encontrara no caminho até ali. Olhou para Uowans que apenas lhe sorriu. Heero viu o homem dirigir-se a Dhaxtha abraçando-o com familiariedade.

Trephetly cumprimentou o pai do governante que seria o mediador escolhido por Dhaxtha perante o ministério, depois voltou seu olhar para o humano que conhecia apenas de ouvir Dhaxtha e Dxmaell falarem, e não poderia dizer que se encontrava mais do que satisfeito pela escolha do menino. O humano parecia-se e muito com Dxmaell, não apenas no porte que exigia respeito a sua presença, mas também pela energia vibrante que sentia emanar dele. Não sabia exatamente como dirigir-se ao humano, uma vez que não conhecia muito bem a língua dele, Dhaxtha havia recusado terminantemente que usassem um aparelho tradutor, dizendo que não seria necessário. Ainda assim teve que perguntar-lhe se não era realmente necessário.

- Dhaxtha tem certeza de que não é necessário? Não são todos que conhecem a língua dos humanos.

- Não é necessário, eu entendo Kdariano perfeitamente.

Trephetly olhou supreso para o humano, que respondera em Kdariano perfeito, ganhando não apenas sua atenção, como seu respeito. Ele curvou-se em sinal de desculpas antes de apresentar-se devidamente ao humano.

- Eu sou Trephetly um dos ministros e conselheiro do governante de Nova Kdra.

- Eu sou Heero Yuy, pai Dhaxtha, e o parceiro de Dxmaell.

Trephetly sorriu diante da segurança das palavras do humano.

- Eu sei, ele sempre fala muito bem de você, assim como Dxmaell.

Trephetly aproximou-se mais do humano, sussurrando-lhe de forma que apenas ele o ouvisse.

- Fico feliz que tenha podido vir, não vejo parceiro mais digno dele do que você.

Heero sorriu e meneou a cabeça levemente, antes do ministro se afastar e desaparecer pela mesma porta que viera. Logo a porta foi completamente aberta e ele viu o ministro ocupar o lugar que lhe era devido. Uowans colocou-se ao lado de Heero, enquanto Dhaxtha colocara-se a sua frente caminhando para entrar no salão do ministério. Ele pararam ao centro em frente de uma grande mesa onde se encontravam reunidos o ministério de Nova Kdra. Heero viu-se diante dos ministros de Nova Kdra, e pelo olhar deles parecia que muitos não concordavam com a escolha feita por seu filho. Podia entender algumas palavras, embora muitos houvessem sido sussurradas, mas não tão baixo que não pudesse captá-las, e pelo que entendera falavam sobre a roupa que vestia. Ao que parecia a roupa que Dhaxtha lhe dera não era apenas uma roupa cerimonial como o filho dissera-lhe. Inclinou-se ligeiramente para trás afim de perguntar a Uowans o verdadeiro significado de sua vestimenta.

- Porque tenho a impressão de que Dhaxtha não escolheu minha roupa por acaso?

Uowans sorriu ligeiramente, antes de responder-lhe. Deveria ter imaginado que seu neto, não havia se dado ao trabalho de explicar ao humano a importância da roupa que ele vestia.

- Apenas os escolhidos pelo ministério como parceiro do governante usam essa roupa. Digamos que é como se você já houvesse desposado Dxmaell e agora possui a mesma posição dele.

- O que!

- Dhaxtha simplesmente declarou abertamente que você é parceiro de Dxmaell, e como tal, governante de Nova Kdra.

Uownas deu um meio sorriso diante do olhar de Heero que não sabia ao certo o que pensar a respeito da informação dada. Ele olhou para o pai de Dxmaell em dúvida quanto ao que ouvira, apenas para ver o ariano dar de ombros antes de voltar a falar de forma divertida demais para seu gosto.

- O que posso dizer, meu neto tem uma personalidade forte, assim como os pais dele.

Heero olhou para o filho surpreso diante da atitude dele. Não era de esperar que as pessoas se curvassem a sua presença. Inclinando-se novamente ainda atordoado pela descoberta da simplória personalidade do filho. Fez uma nova pergunta ouvindo uma pequena risada de Uowans antes do mesmo responder.

- Ele podia ter feito isso?

Uowans riu suavemente, olhando para o neto que olhava para os ministros em desafio aguardando a permissão para que pudesse falar.

- Não até que os ministros dessem a opinião deles quanto a você.

Trephetly exigiu silêncio inclinando suavemente a cabeça dando a Dhaxtha a palavra e iniciação do que seria a avaliação do humano. O menino colocou-se um passo a frente de Heero, deixando que sua voz soasse firme e sem contestação.

- Eu, Dhaxtha Yuy da casa de Klaryos, filho de Dxmaell Klaryos e Heero Yuy apresento-vos o parceiro de minha escolha. O único digno de desposar meu pai e vosso governante.

Houvesse um silêncio entre os ministros, antes que ele voltasse a falar, causando um certo murmúrio entre o ministério diante da pretensão de suas palavras.

- Apresentou-lhes Heero Yuy, meu kthapan e o único a ter o direito a desposar o governante de Nova Kdra.

Alguns ministros levantaram-se, diante das palavras de Dhaxtha, que havia soado arrogante até mesmo para Heero, embora ele não discordasse das palavras do filho. Alguns ministros surpreenderam-se ao saber que o homem a frente deles era o humano, que dera um filho ao atual governante. Podiam notar pelo semblante e postura do humano que não era um homem comum e que mesmo contra gosto de muitos, estava a altura de desposar o governante de Nova Kdra.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nova Kdra – Sala preparatória:

Dxmaell olhava seu reflexo no espelho, sua mãe o havia deixado por alguns momentos, enquanto se banhava e retornara a pouco, trazendo-lhe noticias a cerca de seu filho, o que o alegrara ao saber que estava bem e ao mesmo tempo lhe trouxera apreensão, o que não passou desapercebido em seu tom de voz.

- Dhaxtha encontrou...

Dhyreean balançou a cabeça em acordo, diante da expectativa do filho que não conseguira terminar de formular a pergunta.

- Ele está no ministério agora, sendo avaliado pelos ministros.

Dxmaell olhava para sua mãe que arrumava seu cabelo, através do espelho. Havia concordado a muito custo em deixá-lo solto, enfeitando-o com algumas pequenas flores brancas e lilases. Em algumas horas seria realizada a cerimônia, caso o parceiro apresentado fosse do agrado do ministério. Saber que Dhaxtha havia encontrado um parceiro para si, o deixava apreensivo diante do inevitável da situação e não pode deixar de perguntar a sua mãe como era a pessoa a qual estaria se unindo em pouco tempo.

- A senhora sabe quem é?

- Eu não o vi querido, sinto muito.

- Ah!.

Dhyreean deu um pequeno sorriso, continuando a ajeitar os cabelos do filho. Ele estava tão lindo em sua roupa. Havia se encontrado a pouco com Aleng e Tzen, quando os mesmos foram notificados de que seriam os padrinhos de Dxmaell durante a cerimônia. Eles se encontravam junto aos humanos que haviam ido buscar. Ficara feliz sem saber que tudo havia dado certo, e que todos haviam conseguido encontrar aqueles que foram buscar, e que os mesmos aceitaram vir para um planeta completamente desconhecido. Faltava agora apenas Dxmaell encontrar-se com Heero para que finalmente seu filho encontrasse sua felicidade, e tão merecida paz.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Salão do ministério:

Os ministros ainda discutiam quanto ao fato de Dhaxtha escolher um humano para ser parceiro do gorvernante de Nova Kdra, não era pelo fato de ser um humano qualquer, mas especificamente por ser seu segundo pai. Eles estavam a quase 30kr nesse impasse, o que estava irritando Dhaxtha que não via a hora de ver seus pais unidos novamente, havia prometido a seu avô ser paciente e aguardar uma decisão do ministério, mas eles estavam debatendo sobre o mesmo assunto a muito tempo em sua opinião. Exasperado deixou que sua energia se elevasse, fazendo sua energia chocar-se com todos dentro do salão interrompendo a discursão de forma irritada e violenta. Ele deixou que sua energia vibrasse a ponto de que ela fluisse pelo chão, assustando os ministros diante da intensidade da energia emetida pelo menino. A voz de Dhaxtha eclodiu na mesma intensidade com que sua energia, se espalhava ao seu redor. Agressiva e desenfreada.

- AS LEIS NÃO EXIGEM, QUE O PARCEIRO SEJA DA MESMA RAÇA QUE O GOVERNANTE, MAS QUE SEJA DIGNO DELE!

Heero podia sentir que seu filho estava irritado, a energia dele era poderossíssima, e embora se sentisse orgulhoso por ele ter tamanha força que tornava quase que impossível manter-se no lugar, sabia que esse não era o melhor meio de se conseguir o apoio do ministério. Ele deu um passo a frente colocando a mão sobre o ombro do filho, que virou-se com os olhos brilhando em irritação. Heero não deixou-se abalar pelo olhar do menino repreendendo-o com um simples olhar que não admitia contestação ou atos de rebeldia. Isso fêz Dhaxtha rapídamente abaixar a cabeça e diminuir sua energia. Já sabia que não podia ir contra seu kthapan, ele não tinha a mesma tolerância para com seus atos intempestivos quanto seu pai. Heero podia entender como o filho se sentia, mas não era pela força que ele devia fazer-se entender. Apenas os covardes utilizavam a força para alcançarem seus objetivos. Uowans sorriu diante da forma como Heero controlara Dhaxtha. Com apenas um olhar. Nem mesmo com Dxmaell o neto obedecia tão rapidamente como fizera com o humano. Ele colocou-se a frente do neto, desempenhando o papel que lhe era devido como mediador.

- Dhaxtha tem razão. As leis da estação de Liphian dizem que o parceiro de nosso governante, deve ter as mesmas qualidades de valor e liderança que ele. Não importando sua raça. Acho que todos podem notar que Heero Yuy possui tais qualidades, senão o fosse, Dxmaell não teria tido um filho com o humano. Mas se ainda resta alguma dúvida, acho que a projeção a seguir acabará por saná-las.

Uowans sinalizou para um dos assintentes presentes no salão, que imediatamente mostrou as imagens do tempo em que a Terra estava sob o domínio dos kdarianos. Haviam imagens que Heero, nem ao menos imaginava existir. A maioria delas, o mostrava em batalha contra os kdarianos, outras liderando os humanos, em ataques contra os campos de conteção de humanos. Uowans olhou para o humano e depois para Dhaxtha sorrindo, não fora difícil retirar as imagens do banco de dados de Zhetryus, ou dos trajes de Aleng e Tzen. Nelas ficava bem claro o quanto Heero havia se dedicado a libertar seu povo da mesma forma que Dxmaell lutara para livrar sua raça das mãos do Conselho. Pelo que via nos olhos dos ministros, eles não tinham mais dúvidas quanto a quem era digno de desposar o governante de Nova Kdra.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sala preparatória:

Dxmaell olhou para seu reflexo, enquanto as mulheres que cuidaram de sua aparência retiravam-se deixando-o sozinho novamente com sua mãe. Seus olhos haviam sido realçados, de forma que haviam se tornado ligeiramente sedutores; mesmo que seu semblante continuasse fechado. Seus lábios haviam recebido um pouco de brilho, tornando-os vermelhos, cheios e convidativos a seu parceiro. Estava a ponto de retirar tudo quando um dos guardas entrou, parecendo petrificado ao vê-lo. Dxmaell arqueou ligeiramente as sombracelhas fazendo-o curvar-se ligeiramente, após notar que ficara observando por tempo demais seu governante.

- Senhor, vim avisá-lo de que sua guarda particular o aguarda para levá-lo ao salão cerimonial.

- Obrigado soldado.

O soldado retirou-se, enquanto Dxmaell soltava um suspiro cansado. Olhou para sua mãe que lhe sorriu encorajando-o.

- Parece que o ministério aprovou a escolha de Dhaxtha não é?

Dhyreean sorriu colocando as mãos nos ombros tensos do filho. Ele tocou a mão de sua mãe, ainda a observando através do espelho, sentia como se seu peito estivesse sendo esmagado tamanha a dor que sentia vindo dele.

- Parece que terei de conhecê-lo então.

- Parece que sim querido.

- Então não me resta muita escolha agora... a não ser conhecê-lo e casar-me com ele.

Dxmaell levantou-se assim que a porta se abriu e sua guarda entrou para escoltá-lo. Beijou o rosto de sua mãe suavemente, deixando a sala em silêncio. Dhyreean sorriu levemente antes sair para seguir em direção ao salão, onde se uniria a seu marido e seu neto.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Salão do ministério:

Dhaxtha olhou para seu kthapan abraçando-o. Os ministros haviam se decidido e optado por aceitar sua escolha. Não que eles tivessem alguma chance de não aceitá-la. Não depois que seu avô mostrara o quanto o humano era digno de desposar seu pai. Heero abraçou o filho pelos ombros, seguindo Uowans que falava com alguém pelo comunicador. Ele meneou a cabeça diante das pessoas que se encontravam no ministério e que o cumprimentavam por ter sido aceito pelos ministros. No entanto tudo que gostaria de saber era quando poderia ver Dxmaell.

- Dhaxtha para onde iremos agora?

- Para o salão cerimonial. Papai deve estar lá, em seguida vocês deverão realizar o ritual nupcial.

- Ritual Nupcial?

- Sim, logo após a cerimônia.

Heero olhou para o filho que começara a puxá-lo, dizendo que ele saberia os detalhes depois, mas que no momento eles precisavam se apressar, pois ele deveria seguir com seu avô, enquanto a guarda o levaria para o salão cerimonial. Heero meneou a cabeça se atendo apenas ao fato de que veria Dxmaell em breve.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dxmaell seguiu sua guarda pessoal em direção ao transporte que o levaria ao salão cerimonial, que ficava no templo erguido em honra aos antigos de Kdra. Durante o trajeto foi saudado pelo povo, que se curvava e ovacionava sua presença, desejando felicitações e o desejo de fertilidade a casa de Klaryos. Ele simplesmente meneava a cabeça sem realmente, prestar atenção aos votos que recebia. Sentia-se como se estivesse a caminho do campo de batalha, onde era esperado dele a vitória, e nada mais. Em poucos minutos chegaram aos jardins, atravessando a ponte de cristal, ladeada pelas águas de um azul cristalino. Logo a frente, imponente encontrava-se o arco de pedra, onde o nome de todos os antigos governantes havia sido esculpido. Encontrou o símbolo de sua casa no topo. Fechando os olhos quando o mesmo reagiu a sua presença emitindo uma onda de energia que fez com que os portões atrás do arco se abrissem.

O transporte seguiu adiante, até parar na entrada do portão, onde Aleng e Tzen o aguardavam, vestidos com uma capa branca e um corpete da cor cinza escura, bordado com fios prateados na frente e nos punhos. Eles o acompanhariam até o salão cerimonial, permanecendo a seu lado durante toda a cerimônia. Os dois curvaram-se diante de seu governante, assim que Dxmaell encontrou-se a frente deles, mesmo que isso fosse desnecessário entre eles, e então puseram-se a seguí-lo de perto e em silêncio. Dxmaell sorriu-lhes, mas não fez qualquer pergunta, ou demonstrou qualquer felicidade pelo que teria que fazer. Quando alcançaram a entrada do salão, Dxmaell parou e olhou para os amigos, procurando coragem para enfrentar o que se encontrava atrás das portas de cristal.

Aleng e Tzen sorriram e se colocaram a frente de Dxmaell, dando-lhe alguns instantes antes de abrirem a porta. Sabiam que era difícil para ele seguir em frente sem saber quem o aguardava, assim que ele deu um leve menear de cabeça abriram as portas curvando-se até que Dxmaell a atravessasse, assumindo logo em seguida suas posições atrás dele. Todos os presentes se colocaram de pé, diante da entrada do governante de Kdra, curvando-se em sinal de respeito. Dxmaell caminhou lentamente até a plataforma onde conheceria seu parceiro. Com o olhar procurou o filho, dando um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo ao lado de seus pais. Ele parecia bem. Estava tão bonito, e lembrava tanto Heero. Ele teve que se controlar para não deixar que as lagrimas que pareciam encher-lhe o peito transbordassem por seus olhos. Suspirando profundamente a fim de readquirir seu controle conhecido em batalha posicionou-se de costas para plataforma, uma vez que do outro lado ficava a entrada por onde deveria entrar o parceiro escolhido por seu filho. Deixou que seus olhos corressem ligeiramente ao redor notando os equipamentos que transmitiriam a cerimônia de sua união, que seria assistida por todos os habitantes. Uma vez que apenas aos das casas mais antigas e os descendentes dos antigos governantes era permitida a entrada no salão cerimonial.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Salão cerimonial:

Dxmaell encontrava-se no meio de Tzen e Aleng. Olhou para as luvas brancas procurando acalmar-se. Parecia que estava ali a horas e não segundos. Quando ouviu um certo burburio formar-se a suas costas soube que seu parceiro havia acabado de entrar no salão cerimonial. A medida que seu futuro parceiro se aproximava sentia seu coração bater mais forte. Podia ouvir os sussurros extasiados de algumas mulheres e imaginou que seu parceiro deveria ser atraente mediante os comentários que chegavam a seus ouvidos. Podia sentir-lhe o olhar percorrendo seu corpo e sentiu um estranho estremecimento diante disso. Fechou as mãos firmemente, procurando se acalmar. A poucos instantes esteve a ponto de jogar tudo para o alto. As leis, seu dever, sua posição e à dedicação de Dhaxtha, que lhe trouxera um parceiro, mas ao olhar para Dhaxtha que se encontrava ao lado de sua mãe, seu semblante mal escondia sua felicidade e soube que jamais poderia fazê-lo.

_" Que Kdrya me ajude e que Heero me perdoe."_

Foi então que sentiu. Como a caricia suave de um amante, uma energia forte e vibrante penetrando em seu subconsciente. Dxmaell ofegou ao reconhecer o dono de tal energia. Fechou os olhos, temendo estar enlouquecendo ao sentí-la tão próxima, tocando-lhe o braço de forma tão íntima. Bem como o suave sussurro daquele que amava soprar junto a seu ouvido fazendo a pelugem de sua nuca arrepiar-se, diante da pergunta feita com volúpia e calor.

- Espero que me ache digo de desposá-lo .

Continua...

Por favor não me matem. Eu tentei subir o capitulo inteiro + o site naão aceitou, pois o arquivo tava muito grande. E olha que eu pedi ajuda da sis Misao e ela tbm não conseguiu.

Sendo assim, a continuação se encontra no próximo cap, que mim fez a bondade de postar ao mesmo tempo.

Espero que curtam o final, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

BJs

**1** Parunatuq bebida quente feita de flores de Xhyars ( para quem não lembra é uma flor do planeta Kdra muito usada na forma de incenso tem a capacidade de acalmar e relaxar. Utilizada durante o Cyarpks.), Eteyl (substância extraída das raízes das Ábotaz, espécie de árvore) e Tynnotam uma espécie de mel produzido pelos Nnotam, uma espécie de abelha de cor azulada.

**2 **Glarunq e como se fosse pique esconde, sendo que a pessoa a se esconder diminuiu seu nível de energia a tornando quase imperceptível.

**3** Hianthury fio parecido com a seda, sendo que mais brilhante produzido pelos Liphianthurys, de acordo com o tempo de maturação dos fios eles adquirem cores e texturas variadas. Apenas os governantes que passam pelas leis da estação de Liphian tem seus trajes bordados por esse tipo de fio, uma vez que os Liphianthurys os produzem apenas uma vez por ano durante um período curto de dois meses. Normalmente os meses que antecedem o inicio da estação de Liphian, por isso o nome.

**4 **Nacviliarien segundo os kdarianos, seria a deusa da fertilidade. Uma jovem de longos cabelos ruivos, vestida com véus simbolizando cada uma de suas virtudes como amor, inocência, lealdade, fertilidade, sensualidade, honra e coragem.


	15. Epilogo Parte III e final

A Invasão

Nota:

Tudo que estiver entre significa que o personagem esta falando a língua Kdar ou pensando em Kdariano.

K medida de tempo Kdariana:

§ 1 kx equivale a 1 segundo

§ 1 kr equivale a 1 minuto

§ 1 k equivale à 1 hora

§ 1 ano terrestre equivale a 63 anos em Kdariano

§ 1 dia terrestre equivale a 5.25 dias em Kdariano

Epílogo

Parte III.II – Reencontros

Na parte anterior:

Foi então que sentiu. Como a caricia suave de um amante, uma energia forte e vibrante penetrando em seu subconsciente. Dxmaell ofegou ao reconhecer o dono de tal energia. Fechou os olhos, temendo estar enlouquecendo ao sentí-la tão próxima, tocando-lhe o braço de forma tão íntima. Bem como o suave sussurro daquele que amava soprar junto a seu ouvido fazendo a pelugem de sua nuca arrepiar-se, diante da pergunta feita com volúpia e calor.

- Espero que me ache digo de desposá-lo .

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dxmaell apertou os olhos ao ser virado suavemente de encontro a seu parceiro. Devia estar sonhando, ele não poderia estar ali, mas era a voz dele que ouvia, na língua pelo qual os humanos se comunicavam e que sonhava ouvir todos os dias. Deixou que uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos, para ser colhida pelos dedos de Heero de seu rosto, enquanto este lhe pedia que abrisse os olhos para ele.

- Abra os olhos meu amor.

Dxmaell apertou ainda mais firme seus olhos, com medo de abrí-los e descobrir que sonhava.

- Tenho medo de abrí-los e descobrir que tudo não passa de uma ilusão.

- Eu sou real meu amor. Abra os olhos e permita que eu veja meu amor por você espelhado neles.

Dxmaell abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando a íris azul cobalto de Heero lhe sorrindo. Ele ofegou e Heero tomou-o em seus braços o beijando, diante das vozes surpresas dentro do salão. Quando viu os olhos dele brilhando, esqueceu-se completamente do protocolo ao qual fora instruído, tudo que pensava era em tocá-lo. Dxamell se perdeu no calor dos lábios daquele que lhe era tão familiar e acolhedor quanto o céu da noite. Ele ouviu um leve pigarrear e afastou-se de Heero, tendo seu rosto coberto por um rubor assim que notara os sorrisos no rosto dos presentes a cerimônia. Abaixou a cabeça ao pensar que esquecera por completo o protocolo, de que não deveria deixar Heero tocá-lo antes de aceitá-lo verbalmente na presença de todos como seu parceiro. Heero sorriu diante do embaraço de Dxmaell, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha esquerda do Kdariano, lembrando-se de que deveria ter obtido uma resposta a sua pergunta, antes de tê-lo tomado nos braços e o beijado. Mas não pudera resistir ao vê-lo tão perto e tão belo, como em seus sonhos.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. Acha-me digno de desposá-lo?.

Dxmaell levantou o rosto sorrindo, ao ouvi-lo perguntar em kdariano se o achava digno de desposá-lo. Retira gritado sim, se soubesse que isso não era nada apropriado, já bastava terem se beijado antes de aceita-lo formalmente. Abaixou a cabeca novamente por alguns instantes, procurando esconder a excitação e o sorriso abobalhado que insistia em permanecer em seu rosto. Ao finalmente erguer a fronte, seu rosto possuía o semblante sério que lhe era esperado, embora ao responder seus olhos brilhassem de forma intima e familiar ao humano.

- Sim. Eu o aceito como meu parceiro.

Os presentes sorriram felizes diante da aceitação do governante. Não que o beijo trocado entre eles oferecesse alguma dúvida quanto a sua decisão. Dxmaell e Heero deram as mãos, diante dos presentes, enquanto as palavras de união eram proferidas pelo representante religioso. Apesar de repetirem as palavras de união, seus olhos e pensamentos se encontravam perdidos na presença um do outro. Dxmaell corou quando Heero tomou-lhe a mão, depositando em seu dedo o símbolo da união deles. Ele repetiu o gesto na mão do humano, e sorriu quando tiveram suas mãos atadas simbolizando o término da cerimônia. Eles eram um só agora, pertenciam a mesma casa e possuíam a mesma posição perante os habitantes do planeta. Perante a sociedade a palavra dele seria a de Heero e a de Heero a sua, em qualquer situação. Heero tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente, ganhando seus pensamentos novamente.

Heero viu Dxmaell sorrir suavemente perdendo-se no brilho suave dos olhos do agora seu esposo. Era fascinante para si, ver o quanto o Kdariano podia lhe dizer com um simples olhar, havia tanto calor em seus olhos que era possível senti-lo o envolvendo suavemente. Aproximou-se dele estreitando o espaço entre seus corpos, seus lábios pararam a poucos centímetros dos de Dxmaell, sentindo a respiração quente e suave alcançar seu rosto, assim como o perfume de sua pele entorpecendo seus sentidos. E foi com incrível deleite que o viu fechar os olhos, poucos antes de vê-los escurecer.

Os lábios de Heero estavam tão próximos que Dxmaell quase podia sentir-lhe o gosto. Sentiu que seu corpo tremia levemente diante da proximidade. Ele estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo não encontrava forças para tocá-lo tamanha a incapacidade física que o atingiu ao ter os lábios dele tão perto sem realmente tocá-lo. Fechou os olhos incapaz de controlar a ansiedade que o preenchia, o queria com todas as forças e sentia que não agüentaria manter-se assim sem que o beijasse. Foi então que Heero inclinou-se ligeiramente tomando os lábios cheios de Dxmaell em um beijo cálido. O ofegou que escapou dos lábios do Kdariano foram engolidos pelos lábios que o tomavam de forma ardente diante do aplauso de todos. Eles se afastaram quando o ar lhes faltou e o beijo começara a se tornar mais intimo e ardente do que conseguiam conter, diante da carência e familiariedade que sentiam em relação ao parceiro.

Heero tocou o rosto de Dxmaell que mantinha os olhos fechados e respirava de forma ofegante, enquanto mordia levemente os lábios vermelhos e cheios. Ele demorou-se em sua apreciação, notando o quanto Dxmaell estava belo, os cabelos estavam mais longos desde a última vez, o corpo mais torneado, mesmo escondido por sob as roupas seus olhos podiam perceber as suaves mudanças. Dxmaell abriu os olhos, vendo o olhar de seu marido percorrendo seu corpo em apreciação, permitiu-se correr os olhos pelo corpo que conhecia tão bem e se permitia lembrar em seus sonhos. A roupa que vestia apenas o tornava mais belo, realçando a cor dos olhos que tanto o cativava. Os fios desordenados estavam ligeiramente mais cheios, e haviam crescido um pouco desde o último encontro a quase dois anos. Os ombros pareciam mais largos e mais fortes e mal conseguia espera para vê-los e tocá-los. Seus olhos brilharam diante do pensamento o que não passou despercebido a Heero, uma vez que seu olhar era o reflexo do de Dxmaell.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dxmaell sentiu os olhares sobre eles e finalmente lembrou-se que ainda se encontravam no salão cerimonial e rodeado de pessoas e não sozinhos. Ele inclinou-se ligeiramente para Heero sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Nós devemos sair agora. Devemos nos recolher e...

Dxmaell não completou o que dizia, envergonhado demais para isso, simplesmente começou de puxar Heero para que deixassem o salão cerimonial em direção ao lugar onde seriam levados para o ritual nupcial. Ele se deteve em frente ao filho e o abraçou fortemente, beijando-lhe o rosto e enxugando as lagrimas que escorria pela face infafntil.

- Eu disse que não o decepcionaria papai.

- Eu sei querido. Obrigado por traze-lo, mas está de castigo.

Dhaxtha arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça suavemente, deveria imaginar que seu pai iria deduzir que ele pegara sua nave para ir atrás de Heero, uma vez que era a mais veloz do planeta. Heero sorriu e piscou o olho para o filho, antes de beija-lo no rosto se deixando ser conduzido por Dxmaell, meneando a cabeça a cada recebimento de felicidades e prosperidades a casa de Klaryos, agora então sua casa. Ao chegarem do lado de fora do salão, ele tomou a mão de Dxmaell o ajudando a subir no transporte o fazendo corar diante do gesto. Ele sentou-se então a aguardou que Heero ocupasse o lugar a seu lado para tomar-lhe a mão novamente. Contando os minutos em que estariam a sós. O transporte seguiu o caminho até o arco de pedra se detendo por alguns instantes, quando a guarda anunciou-os perante a população presente.

- Reverenciem os governantes de Nova Kdra. Dxmaell Klaryos e Heero Yuy

Dxamell levantou-se levando um Heero confuso e surpreso consigo. A multidão inteira curvou-se diante dos governantes, como uma massa perfeita. Um por um dos que se encontravam em frente ao local do arco de pedra curvou-se diante deles. Heero olhou para a multidão que se encontrava reunida diante do arco de pedra, sentiu-se estranho ao ver que todos se curvaram diante deles, quando a guarda fez o anúncio. Dxmaell olhou para Heero, que parecia um tanto desconfortável, ele estava acostumado a esse tratamento e não achava tão estranho, era desconfortável admitia, mas estava habituado a verem os outros curvarem-se mediante a sua presença. Ele aproximou-se de Heero sussurrando em seu ouvido, a medida que o transporte pois-se em movimento novamente.

- Eles agora são seu povo Heero. Como eu, você é o governante deles agora.

- É estranho os ver curvarem-se assim.

Dxmaell sorriu segurando-lhe a mão com carinho, acenando para o povo que sorria e exaltava sua presença como se fossem algum tipo de deuses.

- Sei como se sente, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, eu ainda me sinto desconfortável quando isso acontece, mas essa é a forma deles demonstrarem carinho e respeito pela nossa posição.

Heero sorriu e levou a mão de Dxmaell aos lábios, o fazendo corar diante da demonstração de carinho em público, no entanto ficou ainda mais rubro ao ouvir a voz de Heero junto a seu ouvido. Como amava quando ele lhe falava em sua própria língua e não em kdariano.

- Você fica lindo quando envergonhado.

- Heero...

- Aonde estamos indo?

Dxmaell conseguiu corar ainda mais, fazendo-o arquear a sombracelha ao imaginar para onde seguiam. Dhaxtha havia lhe dito por alto, que após a cerimônia eles seriam conduzidos a outro lugar, para o ritual nupcial. Mas o filho não havia dado detalhes quanto ao que seria o tal ritual. Não tinha conhecimento acêrca dos rituais kdarianos, sabia apenas que eles tinham uma certa tendência a ter um determinado rito para cada fase de suas vidas, não muito diferente de alguns povos da Terra.

Dxmaell não sabia porque havia corado. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que estaria com Heero de forma íntima, ainda assim; pensar no fato fizera-o ficar envergonhado.

Afinal já faziam mais de dois anos que eles não tinham nenhuma intimidade física além dos beijos e abraços trocados a bordo da Asthyãns, uma vez que o médico proibira que tivessem qualquer contato mais íntimo, dada as circunstâncias de que acabara de dar à luz, e acabaria por desprender uma energia que não podia. Seu corpo mudara pouco depois do nascimento. Tornara-se um pouco mais torneado, mas não feminino. Olhou para Heero, que o observava em silêncio, admirando a beleza avivada pelo rubor em sua face. O humano começou a imaginar o que deveria seguir-se ao cerimonial. Pela atitude de Dxmaell tinha uma ligeira idéia... o que o fez sorrir de forma maliciosa, deixando que sua voz soasse no mesmo ritmo que seus pensamentos.

- Se for o que imagino, mal posso esperar para estar a sós com você.

- Eu...eu... também não.

Dxmaell sorriu antes de virar o rosto para o outro lado, fugindo do olhar escurecido de Heero. Mesmo tendo se passado tanto tempo, ainda conseguia compreender o que o humano lhe dizia através do olhar. As promessas em seus olhos eram mais do que conseguia suportar no momento. Temia perder o controle e deixar-se levar por elas ali mesmo no transporte. Heero apertou a mão de Dxmaell, ajeitando-se discretamente dentro das roupas. Os pensamentos que povoaram sua mente haviam tornado suas calças desconfortáveis em poucos instantes. Deixou que a paisagem ao redor o acalmasse, fazendo-o esquecer por alguns instantes para onde estavam seguindo, e o que fariam quando lá chegassem.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Salão cerimonial:

Dhaxtha não continha-se de felicidade. Mesmo com a ameaça de castigo. Embora duvidasse que seu pai realmente cumprisse o que dissera. O olhar que seus pais trocaram durante toda a cerimônia fôra indiscutível quanto a alegria que sentiam. Nunca vira seu pai tão feliz antes. E o fato de saber que havia acertado em sua escolha o aliviava. Sabia que os veria somente em três dias, mas não se importava com isso. O importante era que estariam juntos tão logo terminassem o ritual nupcial. Dhyreean abraçou o neto que sorria. A felicidade de Dxmaell ficou evidente a todos os presentes, que não pouparam elogios quanto a beleza e dignidade do parceiro do governante. Dhaxtha recebeu os cumprimentos, sem realmente importar-se com eles; mas apenas porque era obrigado a ficar e aceitar os cumprimentos em nome de sua casa, como era esperado. Dhyreean levaria Dhaxtha para sua casa até que Dxmaell e Heero retornassem. Embora duvidasse muito que estes voltassem em apenas três dias.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Aleng sentiu os braços de Trowa enlaçarem-no pela cintura e rencostou-se nele; ignorando os olhares de alguns conhecidos. Sentia-se feliz por Dxmaell. Fôra envidente a alegria em seus olhos, e sentia-se feliz por ter ajudado um pouco em trazer Heero a Nova Kdra. Voltou-se para Trowa sorrindo, afinal também tinha sua parcela de felicidade. O humano estava com ele finalmente. Já o havia levado para sua casa, onde haviam feito amor novamente, planejando sem medo um futuro juntos. Olhou para Tzen, que conversava com a filha de Wufei, enquanto o chinês os observava, tendo o cuidado de não enrusbecer cada vez que o amigo o olhava nos olhos. Nenhum deles havia conversado muito, mas era fato de que eles seriam uma grande família. Sabia que Tzen tinha paixão por crianças, e o único motivo deste não ter tido nenhuma até o momento era não encontrara alguém com que realmente quisesse ter uma. Não duvidava de que o amigo seria o próximo a estar com um filho, isso se Dxmaell não fosse mais rápido, o que não duvidava que aconteceria.

Ele mesmo estava cogitando a possibilidade, uma vez que deveria passar pelo ritual do Cyarpks em alguns meses. E como Dxmaell havia instituído; todos que passavam pelo ritual podiam escolher os parceiros, ou deixar que o ministério os escolhesse. E tinha apenas uma pessoa em mente. Conversaria com Trowa a respeito. Trowa beijou suavemente o nariz de Aleng, que parecia perdido em pensamentos. Conhecer a casa onde este morava fôra algo incrível. Havia tanta paz e tranqüilidade que era impossível não sentir-se relaxado nela. Tanto que acabaram por se amarem, mesmo tendo pouco tempo. Uma vez que o kdariano teria que correr para encontra-se com Tzen, a fim de acompanharem Dxmaell durante a cerimônia. O planeta era lindo, e era possível ver a Terra incorporada em cada parte dele. Quando estavam a caminho do salão cerimonial, Aleng havia-lhe explicado que o único motivo deles agora poderem respirar o ar de Nova Kdra era porque o planeta quase nada tinha de parecido com o antigo. Sendo mais similar a Terra, divergindo apenas no ar, que era apenas de um pouco menos concentrado em oxigênio.

E não foi com surpresa que sentiram um pouco a diferença ao deixarem ao nave. Nada preocupante, além de um ligeiro desconforto, devido a pureza do ar e uma quantidade menor do que que estavam acostumados, era semelhante a escalar uma montanha bem alta, cujo o ar é mais rarefeito. No entanto a temperatura do planeta era um pouco mais quente devido a seus três soís. Entretanto nada insuportável. Sabia que adaptariam-se em pouco tempo. Apenas Meilin parecia sofrer um pouco mais pela diferença; mas nada que o traje que Tzen lhe dera não suprisse. Desviou seus olhos para Wufei que sorria. Foram poucas as vezes em que vira o amigo fazê-lo desde que Meiran morrêra. Sabia que ele estava feliz. Na verdade todos estavam. Haviam reencontrado suas metades, e estariam juntos por um longo tempo, vivendo um futuro que se permitiram viver apenas em seus mais profundos sonhos.

- Você me parece cansado. Vamos para casa?

Trowa voltou sua atenção a Aleng, e sorriu diante do olhar deste. Via claramente que a intenção dele era de apenas ficarem sozinhos, embora não pudesse discordar do fato de que estava realmente cansado. Havia sido uma longa viagem até ali e não haviam tido tempo para descansar apropriadamente. Passou os braços pelos ombros de Aleng, sorrindo ligeiramente antes de responder.

- Descansar? Acho que podemos fazer isso.

Aleng enrusbeceu diante das palavras ditas num tom malicioso. Passou seu braço ao redor da cintura do humano, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e deixando-se ser encaminhando em direção a saída. Trowa parou em frente a Wufei que se encontrava vermelho, por algo que Meilin dizia a Tzen. Este olhava o chinês de forma intensa.

- Nós estamos indo.

Tzen levantou-se olhando para o rosto de Aleng que estava ligeiramente corado, muito semelhante ao de Wufei, embora de forma menos intensa que o do humano. Conversar com a menina havia sido agradável. Ela era perspicaz, inteligente e nem um pouco inibida, ao perguntar se teria irmãos. Não pôde impedir-se de olhar para Wufei, e dizer que ficaria muito feliz, se o humano também estivesse disposto, fazendo-o enrusbecer tanto, que achou que ele fosse explodir, de tão vermelho que ficara. Sorriu deliciando-se em vê-lo assim, eles não haviam tido qualquer contato mais íntimo, e sabia que o humano sentia-se acanhado quanto a isso; uma vez que o pouco que conversaram a bordo da Arphiansus III, deixara o fato bem claro. Não haviam tido tempo para conversarem sobre o futuro deles, ou para mostrar-lhe o lugar onde gostaria de morar. Sua casa era espaçosa e prática para uma pessoa, mas não para três, e gostaria de começar sua vida com eles de forma completa; escolhendo juntos um lugar para morarem. Voltou sua atenção a Aleng e Trowa, decidindo por fazer o mesmo, uma vez que não havia mais nada a fazerem ali; e não sentia-se muito disposto a participar da pequena recepção que ocorreria em celebração ao casamento do governante.

- Acho que também já vamos, se Meilin e Wufei não se opuserem.

- Não vai haver festa?

Tzen voltou-se para a menina e acariciou os fios negros com carinho, antes de responder.

- Vai haver uma pequena recepção para os convidados. Podemos ficar se quiser, mas gostaria de levá-los para conhecer nova Kdra.

Meilin estava a ponto de responder quando Dhaxtha e os pais de Dxmaell se aproximaram.

- Já vão partir?

- Estávamos pensando em descansar um pouco senhora.

- Entendo.

Dhyreean sorriu e olhou para Dhaxtha, empurrando-o gentilmente para a frente. O menino resmungou suavemente antes de voltar sua atenção à menina que o encarrava de forma divertida. Eles haviam conversado muito durante a vinda para Nova Kdra, e apesar dele ser alguns anos mais novo que ela, era muito divertido conversar com ele.

- Meilin.

- Sim Dhaxtha?

Dhyreean sorriu ao vê-lo enrusbecer quando a menina sorriu e disse seu nome. Dhaxtha sentiu as faces quentes sem entender o motivo disso ter acontecido. Procurou firmar a voz. Não entendia o motivo desta haver repentinamente desaparecido.

- Você... não gostaria de ficar conosco? Vai haver uma recepção em honra a união de meus pais, e infelizmente sou obrigado a ficar. Ficaria feliz em ter alguém com quem conversar, que não fosse meus avós ou alguém do ministério.

Aleng olhou para Tzen, que sorriu ligeiramente. A menina olhou para o pai sorrindo. Queria muito ficar para a festa, e assim deixar ele e Tzen sozinhos um pouco. Wufei ficou tentado a dizer não, mas sabia que ela estaria segura com os pais de Dxmaell. Concordou com um ligeiro menear de cabeça. Viu-a pegar a mão de Dhaxtha e correr com este para fora do salão, como que temendo que mudasse de idéia. Estava a ponto de chamá-la e dizer para se comportar devidamente, quando Dhyreean sorriu, tranqüilizando-o.

- Não se preocupe, ela ficara bem. Dhaxtha com certeza vai circurlar com ela e apresentá-la a todos os ministros. Ele simpatizou muito com sua filha... o que é raro.

Tzen sorriu e abraçou Wufei que corou diante do gesto, procurando habituar-se a demonstração de afeto do kdariano.

- É verdade. Dhaxtha tem verdadeiro pavor de meninas, mas ele parece gostar da companhia de Meilin.

- Acho que os veremos correndo de um lado a outro.

- Tzen, nos avise quando for adequado levá-la sua casa.

Wufei corou furiosamente diante das palavras da mãe de Dxmaell. Tzen sorriu, meneando a cabeça e vendo-os afastarem-se. Trowa e Aleng se despediram marcando um novo encontro, quando Dxmaell retornasse do ritual nupcial com Heero. Assim todos poderiam conversar melhor e comemorar a felicidade conjunta. Tzen olhou para Wufei que parecia um tanto deslocado. Inclinou-se em seu ouvido sussurrando, azendo-o arrepiar-se por completo.

- Vamos? Há muito o que mostrar de Nova Kdra.

Wufei foi incapaz de responder, contentando-se-se em seu ouvido sussurrando em apenas concordar, balançando a cabeça. Sabia que estava dando um passo longo, mas havia ansiado por isso a muito tempo. Tomando coragem ele beijou o rosto de Tzen e sorriu.

- Vamos para casa. Você pode me mostrar o planeta outro dia.

Os olhos de Tzen escureceram e ele sorriu, levando o humano consigo para sua casa. Ele tinha razão. Poderiam fazer isso outro dia, em companhia de Meilin, no momento eles precisavam descobrir o que não havia feito antes de se separarem a dois anos atrás.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Uma hora depois - Casa Nupcial – Cidade Alta:

Dxmaell encontrava-se abraçado a Heero pela cintura. Haviam levado mais ou menos vinte minutos para chegar à outra cidade. De onde se encontravam podiam observar a cidade ficar cada vez mais distante. Eles seguiam para a parte mais alta da cidade, próxima a região onde ficava o salão cerimonial. Era uma construção erguida no meio das montanhas, o que na visão de Heero parecia-se com um hotel luxuoso cercado pela natureza, onde casais apaixonados seguiam para a lua de mel após casados. Dxmaell explicara que apenas os gorvenantes podiam ocupar a construção onde estavam, na verdade; toda a cidade ao redor girava em torno apenas dessa função. Proporcionar conforto ao governante e seu parceiro. Pelo tempo que estes ali permanecessem, e sempre que decidissem voltar. Ela era erguida por sobre a cidade; quase acima das nuvens. Era como se pudessem esticar o braço e pegar um punhado entre as mãos. Heero olhava assombrado para a construção. Jamais vira uma monhanta tão alta e uma construção tão bela construída no meio das rochas. Até ficaria propenso a descobrir mais sobre como eles a construíram se não tivesse uma criatura tão bela e cativante junto a si. Mordiscou a parte que conseguia ver do pescoço de Dxmaell. Este ronronou seu nome, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para trás.

- Huummmmmm...Heero...

Heero estava a ponto de beijá-lo quando o veículo parou. As portas foram abertas, sendo imediatamente recepcionados por uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, que os aguardava com ansiedade. Era a primiera vez que receberiam um governante com seu parceiro, e tudo tinha que ser perfeito. Antigamente a construção que recebia os governantes para o rito nupcial ficava às margens dos lagos Thuvian e Thalaryan. Quando o planeta fora reconstruído, fora determinado pelo ministério que a nova casa seria entre as construções rochosas, mas que o costume de se receber o governante e seu acompanhante seriam os mesmos. Ela curvou-se ligeiramente, tendo o cuidado de não encarar o governante, nem seu parceiro. Todos na casa haviam assistido a cerimônia, e não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma que houvesse sido mais bela. Nem um casal tão perfeito quanto eles.

- Os aposentos estão prontos para recebê-los. Venham comigo.

Dxmaell sorriu para Heero que retribuiu o gesto. Seguiram a mulher por um longo corredor, recoberto por um tapete de pétalas de Xhyars. A mulher parou em frente a uma porta alta, feita de um mineral que Heero desconhecia, mas que se não estava enganado era semelhante ao da porta do salão cerimonial.

- Se precisarem de algo, basta me chamar. Eu sou Lanya e estou aqui para serví-los.

Dxmaell e Heero menearam a cabeça para a mulher, que sorrindo retirou-se. Dxmaell estendeu a mão, fazendo a porta abrir-se ao captar sua energia. Olhou para dentro do quarto por alguns segundos. Era a primeira vez que entrava num lugar assim. Já havia lido historias a respeito da casa nupcial, mas nunca imaginara-se dentro de uma delas. Sua exploração visual não demorou muito, pois em segundos Heero o tomou nos braços e entrando no quarto.

Heero não resistiu a tentação de tomar Dxmaell em seus braços ao vê-lo tão distraído, observando o quarto na penumbra. Adentrou o quarto que lhes fôra reservado com Dxmaell em seus braços. Observou que apenas uma clara luz emanava do centro do aposento, onde vislumbrou o que parecia ser uma cama.

Sobre ela como que pendendo do nada, estavam véus transparentes, rodeando todo o leito. Duas mulheres encontravam-se próximas à cama. Assim que os viram, cada uma tomou uma ponta do véu, abrindo-os como uma passagem, e dando-lhes então a visão de onde deveria se dar a consumação da união deles. Heero olhou para o rosto de Dxmaell que corou diante do olhar de seu parceiro. Jamais pensara que um dia, estaria fazendo isso. Sendo carregado para o leito nupcial pelo homem que o tomara como seu, mesmo sendo seu inimigo e que ainda lhe dera um filho. Heero ficou observando as mulheres por alguns instantes. Elas pareciam aguardar a aproximação deles. Em sua mente ficava imaginando, se elas permaneceriam no quarto durante o ato. O que fêz com que permanecesse no mesmo lugar, até que a voz rouca de Dxmaell chegou a seus ouvidos.

- Você deve me levar até a cama e deitar-se comigo, para que elas fechem a visão de nós.

- Elas...

Dxmaell sorriu e beijou o queixo de Heero, aproximando seus lábios de seu ouvido.

- Elas nos deixarão a sós assim que nos deitarmos.

Heero deu um meio sorriso e beijou-o suavemente, antes de caminhar até a cama. As mulheres abaixaram suas frontes assim que eles se encontraram próximos a elas, sussurrando algo em Kdariano antigo; o que fez Dxmaell sorrir suavemente e menear a cabeça.

- Que a casa de Klaryos prospere por longos anos.

Heero não compreendeu muito bem o que elas disseram. E na verdade não se importava muito com isso. Tudo o que desejava era ficar a sós com Dxmaell e matar a saudade de seu corpo. Ajoelhou-se na cama, depositando Dxmaell no centro desta e unindo-se a ele. Assim que ambos encontravam-se no centro do leito, as mulheres fecharam o véu, como se o selasse, e começaram a dançar ao redor deste, enquanto suas vozes preenchiam o quarto. O som suave da melodia ecoou pelo aposento e Dxmaell tomou os lábios de Heero entre os seus, iniciando o ritual que simbolizava a união nupcial. Heero sentia-se como que dopado, na medida que a melodia penetrava seus sentidos. Esta possuía um tom suave que parecia ter um efeito estranho e confortador em seus sentidos e corpo.

_Darkar nir vazuanni niktar_

_Irrinturar nestvir balunder, sothir na tur_

_yur Kdra daindar cesvur_

_kari mantar._

_Liphian galathur sernithurar,_

_cesn yuar liphian._

_Narin, tuarder onthon..._

_Dasgarditer tengot, enegalen_

_Cesn yuar liphian_

_manithunloq nir eshuan_

_Nacviliaren._

_Mryees cesn argot_

_Inthuriaen qaontyr lanvkar._

_Quando os astros no universo_

_irradiarem seu brilho pálido, sobre o céu_

_de Kdra anunciando o levantar_

_da nova aurora._

_Que Liphian chegue para guiar, _

_os filhos de Liphian._

_Que seja concebido, a prole..._

_Durante o ritual, no momento que os _

_filhos da estação de liphian_

_se deitarem sob os véus de _

_Nacviliarien **4**._

_Que Mryees os ilumine _

_E faça crescer vossa casa._

Heero sentia-se como se estivesse queimando. O beijo era quente, e a melodia que era entoada no quarto parecia contribuir para a excitação, que parecia dominá-lo. Afastou-se ligeiramente, olhando dentro dos olhos de Dxmaell, que parecia tão inebriado pelo canto quanto ele. Ainda podia ouvir a melodia ecoando pelo quarto, mas não conseguia ver as mulheres dentro do aposento. A verdade era que não enxergava nada além do véu ao redor deles, era como se estivessem cercados por uma barreira. Pensou em puxá-lo e verificar, mas Dxmaell tomou-lhe a mão impedindo-o, falando enquanto beijava-lhe o queixo e o rosto.

- Elas já se foram, não se preocupe. O som é apenas um reflexo da voz delas em nossas mentes. Não é permitido presenciar o ritual nupcial.

Heero olhou para o rosto de Dxmaell, que tinha um ligeiro sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Embora tal sorriso fosse tentador e lhe prometesse o paraíso, ainda sentia-se propenso a puxar os véus ao redor, e ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos.

- Porque não vejo nada através do véu? Ele me parecia bem transparente do outro lado.

- E ele é, mas apenas do outro lado.

Heero estreitou os olhos ante o comentário, procurando ignorar a excitação que crescia ante os beijos de Dxmaell.

- Quer dizer que qualquer um pode ver o que fazemos?

Dxamell estava achando adorável a forma com que Heero se preocupava se alguém veria o que estavam para fazer. Mas ele sabia que ninguém seria tolo o suficiente para isso, uma vez que poderia sentir a energia de qualquer um, mesmo durante o ato. Teria que certificar Heero de que estavam sozinhos se quisessem fazer algo.

- Apenas se quiser ser morto. Ninguém ocupara este aposento além de nós. Bem como ninguém nos verá. Não se preocupe... amenos que deseje ir para outro lugar...?

Heero olhou para o rosto do esposo e sorriu. Não conseguiria esperar para tê-lo, e a simples idéia de ter que se afastar do corpo sob si era-lhe por demais penosa e inconcebível. Tomou os lábios de Dxmaell em um beijo faminto, que só foi apartado quando ambos estavam sem fôlego.

- Teriam que me matar para tirar-me de perto de você.

- Então compartilhamos da mesma opinião.

Dxmaell puxou a cabeça de Heero, tomando-lhe os lábios novamente. Sentiu as mãos do humano acariciarem as laterais de seu corpo de forma possessiva. Como havia sentido falta disso. Dos toques firmes e carinhosos. Seu nome sendo sussurrado de encontro a seu ouvido. Mas tinha uma coisa que perturbava sua mente. Mesmo sentindo seu corpo corresponder a Heero de forma passiva. Apartou o ósculo, olhando preocupado para o marido. Não sabia em que condições Heero havia vindo para Nova Kdra. E se Dhaxtha o houvesse obrigado a vir? E se ele já tivesse alguém na Terra? Com a voz baixa e receosa expôs a Heero seus temores, na esperança de que estes fossem infundados.

- Heero... Dhaxtha não... não o forçou a vir não é? Quero dizer ele pode ser um pouco...

Dxmaell não conseguia lembrar da palavra humana que explicaria de forma especifica a personalidade do filho. Heero sorriu e tocou a face de seu esposo, auxiliando-o na descrição de seu filho.

- Petulante? Autoritário? Genioso?

Dxmaell sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça, fechando os olhos e gemendo deliciado ao sentir os lábios de Heero sobre os seus. Havia tanto calor nos lábios do humano que era impossível não sentir o desejo crescer ainda mais dentro dele. Heero não conseguiu evitar-se de tomar os lábios do Kdariano. Os lábios macios e vermelhos pareciam pedir para serem tomados com carinho e foi o que fez. Lentamente apartou o beijo, fascinado pela forma como os olhos de Dxmaell pareciam mergulhados nos dele. Jamais perderia a chance de viver ao lado do Kdariano. Mesmo que o filho deles fosse um tanto quanto insistente quando queria.

- Acha que eu perderia a chance de conhecer um novo planeta e me casar com a criatura mais bela dele?

- Heero...

Dxmaell corou diante do elogio e do olhar do marido. Não se achava assim tão bonito como o humano dizia, sabia que possuía uma aparência marcante, mas estava longe de achar-se belo. No entanto não iria retrucar. Não quando poderiam fazer coisas bem mais interessantes. Ainda mais diante das palavras possessivas do humano.

- Eu não deixaria que alguém mais o tocasse. Você é meu Dxmaell.

Heero viu os olhos de Dxmaell escurecerem rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto avermelhava-se diante de suas palavras. Sabia que havia soado possessivo, mas fôra impossível não fazê-lo. Beijou-o mais uma vez, recebendo a mesma reação ardente dele. Foi com muito custo que apartou o beijo e respondeu-lhe com a voz enrouquecida pelo desejo, acêrca do filho.

- Mas devo confessar que nosso filho é um tanto quanto persuasivo... e decidido em suas escolhas, para alguém tão jovem.

- Acha que o criei mal?

Heero notou o receio nos olhos de Dxmaell e procurou desfazer a impressão que dera. Dhaxtha era maravilhoso e não poderia imaginar um filho diferente do que ele era. Sabia que Dxmaell vinha tendo problemas na educação do filho, uma vez que Aleng e Tzen lhe haviam contado sua versão dos fatos. No entanto, mesmo com as dificuldades de Dxmaell, Dhaxtha era um menino maravilhoso. Um pouco genioso demais; mas ainda assim maravilhoso.

- Não meu amor, ele é perfeito, embora ache que devemos ensina-lo a não ser tão petulante. Mas não quero falar sobre a personalidade maravilhosa dele no momento, tenho outros planos para nós dois.

- Outros... planos?

- Sim, e eles não envolvem falarmos de nosso filho.

Dxmaell corou diante das palavras implícitas de Heero e da forma como este o olhava. Já imaginava o quê o humano tinha em mente e mal conseguia esperar por isso. Tocou a face de seu parceiro com carinho, puxando-o logo em seguida para beijá-lo. Os lábios de Heero desceram de forma faminta sobre os do Kdariano, fazendo-o gemer e buscar um maior contato entre eles. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas de Heero, procurando tocá-lo por baixo das roupas. Podia sentir as mãos de Heero apertando-o contra si, como se tentasse fundí-los em um só. A ânsia de se tocarem cresceu, e eles se perderam entre os toques e caricias que sentiam e proporcionavam a seu parceiro. Heero levou sua mão à perna direita de Dxmaell, trazendo-a para trás das suas. Dxmaell deixou que o humano erguesse-se sua perna direita e a passasse por trás das pernas dele de modo que seus membros aprisionados dentro das roupas, tivessem um maior contato. Heero começou a mover-se sugestivamente sobre Dxmaell, que ofegou gemendo incoerentemente seu nome.

- Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh...He..Hee...ro...

Heero sorriu diante do abandono de Dxmaell. Procurando firmar sua voz, indagou-o:.

- Quanto tempo...mmmmmm...temos...aaahhhhhh... antes que volte...aaahhhhhhhh...mmmmmmmmm... a suas responsabilidades?

Dxmaell obrigou-se a responder, embora fosse difícil pensar de forma coerente, com Heero movendo-se sobre el, e mordiscando a curva de seu ombro.

- Aaahhhhhhh...três...três dias.

- Três dias!

- Si...sim...mmmmmm...o...o...aaaahhhhhh...me…mesm……mesmo tempo...de...aaahhhhhh...Heero...de duração...do...do..cy...cyarp...cyarpks...

Heero supreendeu-se diante do tempo que teria-o para si. Não imaginava que o kdariano ficaria a seu lado por tanto tempo. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. M tinha que verificar se era realmente o tempo que ouvira. Dxmaell mantinha-se agarrado ao braço de Heero, que distribuía beijos em seu corpo a cada palavra, minando-lhe o raciocínio.

- Huummm...isso significa três dias...na cama...apenas eu e você?

- Aahhhhhh...sim...sim...Heero...

Heero sorriu deliciado. Dxmaell encontrava-se agarrado a seu braço. A pele sedosa arrepiada diante de seus toques. Sugou o pescoço do Kdariano, excitando-se em ouví-lo gemer e morder a curva em seu ombro. Três dias na companhia de Dxmaell. Três dias tocando-o e amando-o... como em seus sonhos.

- Seguidos!

Dxmaell sorriu diante da surpresa e excitamento na voz de Heero, imaginando o que se passava em sua mente.

- Sim, mas...não se preocupe...aaaahhhhhhhh... é meu dever providenciar para...mmmmmmmm...que se mantenha forte e alimentado.

- Interessante...

Heero deteve seus movimentos antes que ambos gozassem. Ouviu um suave protesto por parte de Dxmaell por conta disso. Seus dedos desenharam o contorno dos lábios macios, que entreabiram-se tentadores, em busca de ar. Em seguida enfiou os dedos por entre os longos e sedosos cabelos. Inclinou-lhe a cabeça para trás, fixando o olhar na boca sedutora.

- Como ansiei por este momento novamente. Poder senti-lo em meus braços, sua pele...

- Eu...

A paixão crescia tão incontrolável entre os dois que Heero nem ao menos registrou o fato de que passara a falar em Kdariano. E antes que Dxmaell pudesse completar o que dizia, os lábios de Heero tomaram os dele, numa sutil sugestão de um beijo fazendo-o ansiar desesperadamente por mais. Heero sorriu suavemente diante da ânsia que via nos olhos do Kdariano.

- Quando nos encontramos novamente... quando nosso filho nasceu... quando o encontrei desmaiado... achei que o perderia.

- Eu também achei que nunca mais o veria. Tudo que eu queria era vê-lo mais uma vez. Ou que nosso filho vivesse por mim e pudesse um dia encontrá-lo.

- Ele me achou... e me trouxe até você...

Heero roçou-lhe novamente os lábios. Dessa vez demorando-se algum tempo, até que Dxmaell suspirasse e começasse a tremer em seus braços. Os lábios ganharam o pescoço macio, descendo pela garganta acetinada e demorando-se na curva suave entre o pescoço e o ombro. Dxmaell inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado dando melhor acesso ao marido a seu pescoço, enquanto ele mesmo explorava com os lábios o pescoço dele junto a si. Foi com prazer que ouviu um suave gemido de Heero, quando sugou-lhe a pele dourada. Sua língua deslizou com sutileza, da mesma forma que os lábios de Heero fizeram a pouco com ele. Apenas uma leve sensação, para dar a ele a dúvida quanto a real certeza dos atos que recebia.

Heero segurou-lhe o queixo, e numa caricia ávida, seus lábios tomaram os de Dxmaell, deliciando-se com o sabor tão conhecido e doce. Sem deixar de beijá-lo suas mãos passaram a explorar também o corpo, sentindo através das roupas os contornos suaves da cintura. Os quadris estreitos e não menos desejáveis. Em sua mente pensava como um guerreiro poderoso como Dxmaell podia ser tão desejável e entregue em seus braços. Suas mãos voltaram aos ombros, afastando o tecido da blusa, deslumbrando-o com a visão da pele clara e macia, semelhante a pétala de uma flor. Pousou os lábios ardentes na curva do ombro, deliciando-se com o suspiro de prazer que escapou dos lábios dele. Continuou distribuindo beijos sensuais por toda extensão do pescoço até o colo, que se expunha através da abertura da roupa.

Com inifinta ternura, beijou as pálpebras cerradas sentindo-o agarrar-se a ele com abandono, como sempre acontecia quando estavam juntos. Continuou a trilhar seu caminho pela face aveludada, tomando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha por entre os dentes e mordiscando-os, antes de mergulhar a língua em seu interior, fazendo-o contorcer-se de prazer. Dxmaell sentia-se tão perdido. Cada vez que Heero o tocava era capaz de esquecer-se de tudo, exceto sua presença. A forma como ele o tocava com os lábios era capaz de deixá-lo em brasas em poucos segundos. Suas mãos tremiam ao tocá-lo, procurando livrá-lo do desconforto das roupas. Queria sentir sua pele contra a dele, roçá-la de encontro a si e sentir-lhe a presença viva e vibrante que apenas ele possuía.

Heero procurou ajudá-lo, quase rasgando as vestes no processo. Sentia a mesma necessidade de Dxmaell.

Beijaram-se com intensidade, tão logo se encontraeam despidos. Um desejo igualmente selvagem a gritar em seus corpos. Heero abraçou-o pela cintura, sentindo os músculos contraírem-se ao seu toque. Com um gemido rouco, Dxmaell girou seu corpo, invertendo a posição deles sobre a cama. Intensificando o beijo, introduziu a língua no interior da boca quente e convidativa do amante. Heero era o único a arrancar-lhe tal reação. Suas mãos aventuraram-se numa exploração lenta pelo corpo nu do humano. Explorou com os lábios o peito firme, deliciando-se com os tremores que percorriam aquele corpo viril. Cada vez mais livre dos medos e insegurança, passou a explorá-lo, assim como Heero explorava com maestria seu corpo com as mãos firmes.

Heero jamais pensou que Dxmaell fosse capaz de tal reação. Tão apaixonada... e ao mesmo tempo ardente. Não sabia se era a saudade que sentiam, ou o amor que os guiava a serem ousados. Passou sua perna pelas de Dxmaell firmando-o de encontro a si. Girando o corpo e o deitou-o de encontro aos lençóis macios novamente. Percorreu o peito da mesma forma que Dxmaell fizera a pouco. Circundando os mamilos com a língua até que estes tornassem-se rijos. Continuou a lambê-los e mordê-los, até vê-lo contorcer-se e gemer seu nome com prazer.

- Heero...

Dxmaell arqueou o corpo, enterrando as unhas nos ombros largos de Heero. Sua respiração foi tornando-se cada vez mais ofegante, à medida em que os lábios e a língua de Heero moviam-se por seu corpo; numa exploração por deveras excitante. Heero o fez virar-se de bruços, fazendo com a língua o caminho da coluna do Kdariano. Numa exploração lenta, seus dedos delizaram suavemente por entre as nádegas macias fazendo o outro arquear o corpo para trás. Heero sentiu-o enrijecer-se quando deslizou a língua em sua intimidade. Dxmaell encontrava-se entre extasiado e temeroso. Afinal fazia tanto tempo que não o sentia dentro de si, que foi impossível não lembrar-se da dor da primeira entrega. Mas ao sentí-lo sugar-lhe e empurrar a língua contra a entrada apertada, todos os vestígios de apreensão imediatamente foram varridos, diante do prazer que a carícia causava. Precisava dele. Precisava que o tomasse. Não agüentava mais apenas os toques. Precisava completar-se em Heero.

- Heero...por favor...me tome...

Heero soltou um gemido esganecido diante do som rouco da voz de Dxmaell e seu pedido desesperado. Retirou as peças que ainda o cobriam, procurando por algo que o ajudasse a penetrar seu agora esposo. Encontrou no extremo da cama uma pequena vasilha, sabendo muito bem o que deveria encontar-se dentro dela. Abriu-a diante do olhar ardente de Dxmaell e untou com o óleo de aroma adocicado os dedos da mão esquerda. Sentou-se sobre os joelhos, abrindo as pernas ligeiramente. Estendeu a mão direita ao kdariano.

- Vem cá...

Dxmaell arrastou-se sobre a cama tomando a mão de Heero. Este o puxou, colocando-o sentado sobre seu colo com as pernas ladeando seu corpo. Com a mão direita manteve-o seguro pelas costas, enquanto seus dedos da mão esquerda percorriam o caminho por entre as nádegas tenras do kdariano. Dxmaell sentiu-se endurecer ao sentir a ereção de Heero pressionada contra seu ventre. Sua entrada retraiu-se ao sentir o toque suave de um dos dedos do humano. Procurou acalmar-se e permitir que seu marido o preparasse. Heero podia sentir a leve tensão que apossou-se do corpo de Dxmaell quando ele circundou com o dedo sua entrada. Acariciou-o de leve nas costas procurando acalmá-lo. Notou que o kdariano procurava relaxar e que inclinara o corpo ligeiramente para frente procurando dar-lhe mais espaço. Gentilmente empurrou um dedo contra a passagem apertada, procurando manter os olhos no rosto de Dxmaell procurando algum sinal de dor. O kdariano mordia levemente os lábios, e mantinha os olhos fechados fortemente.

- Abra os olhos meu amor.

Dxmaell ouviu a voz rouca de Heero, pedindo que abrisse seus olhos. Procurou atender-lhe o pedido, e encontrou-se mergulhado na íris escurecida do humano que o observava com amor e desejo. Sentia o dedo dentro de seu corpo, movendo-se de forma circular e suave. Um leve fisgar dizia-lhe que a penetração não seria tão dolorosa quanto acreditava. E mesmo que esta fosse; o simples cuidado com que Heero o tratava compensaria qualquer tipo de dor.

Heero podia sentir as paredes cedendo, e resolveu que a intimidade dele já poderia receber mais um de seus dedos. Ele o retirou completamente, para novamente introduzí-lo pelo canal, juntamente com mais um. Dxmaell segurou-se nos ombros de Heero ao sentir dois dedos a invadí-lo. Eles moviam-se da mesma forma, sendo que com mais precisão e empenho. Uma camada fina de suor começava a formar-se em seu corpo e seu quadril já se movia intuitivamente para trás, procurando empurrar os invasores em seu canal, mais para dentro de si.

Heero mordeu os lábios procurando conter um gemido, ao sentir Dxmaell movendo-se de encontro a seus dedos, puxando-os ainda mais para dentro do canal quente e apertado. Pensar nas paredes aveludas ao redor de seu membro como se fossem garras, estava levando-o ao limite de sua excitação. Olhou para baixo e viu que o leite branco de seu gozo vazava, escorrendo um pouco para o lençol branco. Os movimentos do kdariano faziam com que o ventre dele, friccionasse seu membro tornando-o ainda mais duro. Quando seus dedos avançaram mais pelo canal, acabaram por tocar o ponto de prazer de Dxmaell que ofegou e começou a buscar ainda mais contato; enterrando a cabeça na curva do ombro de Heero, sugando-lhe a pele junto ao pescoço.

Heero puxou os dedos quase os retirando, para voltar a empurrá-los, agora acompanhado por mais um dedo. Dxmaell ofegou e puxou a cabeça de Heero beijando-o fortemente. Ele sentia a ereção de Heero ficar mais firme e isso o fazia querer esfregá-la contra seu ventre cada vez mais; procurando sentir sua força e imaginando-a adentrando seu corpo. Podia sentir a umidade contra seu ventre e deixou que uma de suas mãos viajasse por entre seus corpos e envolvesse a cabeça gotejante. Deslizou o dedo pela glande, ouvindo Heero gemer seu nome, enquanto o apertava ainda mais contra si.

- Dxmael...

Heero achou que estava morrendo ao sentir a mão de Dxmaell, apertar-lhe a cabeça do membro e deslizar os dedos suaves pela glande. Encontrava-se em seu limite, e sabia que se o outro fizesse aquilo novamente certamente gozaria em sua mão e não dentro dele. Empurrou os dedos mais profundamente, tocando vezes seguidas o ponto de prazer de Dxmaell levando-o a loucura.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...Heero...mmmmmmmmm ...me possua...por favor...não posso esperar mais.

Heero retirou os dedos ouvindo um leve ofegar frustrado de Dxmaell. Esticou o braço para pegar o óleo e cobrir sua ereção, quando sentiu as mãos de Dxmaell fecharem-se por sobre ela, cobrindo-o de forma lenta e estimulante. Foi impossível não acompanhar os gestos precisos e firmes do kdariano em seu membro. Sentia que gozaria em poucos segundos se não se detivesse.

- Aaaaahhhhhhhh...pa...pare...ou eu...vou.

Dxmaell sorriu maliciosamente tentado a continuar; mas desejava sentir o prazer de Heero inundá-lo por dentro, e sentí-lo escorrer por sua passagem e por entre suas nádegas. Relutantemente retirou sua mãos do membro do humano, sendo agarrado pelo mesmo, que o beijou famintamente. Ele o fez recostar-se na cama, enquanto o cobria com seu corpo forte e firme.

Heero sentia-se queimando, tamanho o fogo que o contato de sua pele com a de Dxmaell lhe causava. Ajeitou-se entre as pernas do kdariano descendo sobre o corpo já preparado e receptivo. Penetrou-o, afundando sua carne no canal estreito e quente do Kdariano.

Dxmaell ofegou ao sentir o membro de Heero entrar em seu corpo. Arqueou o corpo segurando-se nos ombros do humano firmemente, ajudando-o a aprofundar-se dentro de si, polegada por polegada.

Heero parou por um segundo quando sentiu-se completamente dentro de Dxmaell. Ambos respiravam pesadamente. Seus corpos encontravam-se suados pela tensão que o desejo e a excitação contida causava. Ergueu-se ligeiramente, apoiando-se em um dos braços, retirando alguns fios do rosto de Dxmaell que tinha a face corada e os olhos brilhantes pela luxúria. Encararam-se por alguns instantes, deliciando-se um no olhar do outro. Dxmaell sorriu suavemente, antes de erguer seu corpo para que seus lábios tocassem os de Heero de forma íntima e lenta.

Heero sugou os lábios de Dxmaell como se fosse uma fruta madura. Sua língua adentrou a caverna úmida e quente, sabendo que sua entrada era aguardada ansiosamente. Suas línguas tocaram-se e dançaram juntas. Uma buscando mais da outra. A cumplicidade do beijo, fez com que o desejo aflorasse fortemente, fazendo-os se moverem um contra o outro, como se tentassem fundir seus corpos.

Apartaram o beijo em buscar de ar, enquanto seus corpos moviam-se como um só; assim como a intensidade do prazer que os abraçava mais a cada movimento. Heero ouviu, ou pensou ouvir Dxmaell ofegar, mas não soube dizer se fora o kdariano ou ele mesmo quem gemera, tamanho o prazer que sentia trespassar-lhe o corpo e a alma. As mãos de Heero deslizaram pelas pernas de Dxmaell erguendo-as, fazendo-o circundar sua cintura com elas. Suas mãos seguraram os quadris do kdariano, enquanto ele mergulhava ainda mais profundamente dentro de seu corpo.

- Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Dxmaell fincou os dedos nas costas de Heero ao sentí-lo invadir ainda mais fundo seu corpo. Estavam tão juntos que era como se sempre houvesse sido assim. Inclinou a cabeça para trás ao sentir os lábios de Heero descerem sobre seu pescoço. Os dentes arranhando levemente sua pele em chamas. Sentia como se algo dentro dele estivesse prestes a explodir. Mas faltava ainda o estopim, que foi acesso quando uma das mãos de Heero fechou-se sobre seu membro, massageando-o na mesma velocidade e intensidade das estocadas em seu corpo.

- Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Heeeeerrrrrooooo...

Heero deu um meio sorriso diante do grito de Dxmaell clamando seu nome. Podia sentir que ele estava quase no ápice; bastava um único pedido o qual ele não se deteria em fazer.

- Venha...Dxmaell...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Dxmaell não conseguiu conter-se diante do pedido de Heero para que ele viesse. Sua cabeça ergueu-se do travesseiro diante da energia que desprendeu-se de seu corpo; para logo em seguida deixar-se cair novamente entre os travesseiros, quando seu prazer explodiu forte e quente nas mãos de seu amante.

Heero assistiu com verdadeiro deleite o rosto de Dxmaell perder-se no prazer do ato entre eles. O kdariano gozou em sua mão, banhando-os com seu prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo era sacudido levemente, diante da energia liberada pelo sexo. Sentiu que estava para passar pelo mesmo, quando as paredes fecharam-se firmemente ao redor de seu membro, enquanto lançava-se contra o corpo macio ainda algumas vezes mais antes que sua mente nublasse diante do gozo que surgiu forte.

Dxmaell ainda encontrava-se meio que entorpecido pelo prazer quando sentiu o líquido quente de Heero invadir-lhe o corpo, marcando-o como seu novamente. Sorriu deliciado ao sentir a visgosidade e o calor da semente do humano escorrer por entre suas pernas. Abraçou Heero fortemente quando o mesmo desfaleceu sobre ele, diante das emoções fortes. Permaneceram assim durante alguns momentos, até que ambos re-obtivessem o controle sobre suas mentes e corpos.

Heero retirou-se do corpo de Dxmaell, deitando-se ao seu lado e o puxando para que se deitasse sobre seu peito. Ficou olhando para os véus que os cobriam durante alguns segundos antes que sua voz saísse levemente divertida e maliciosa.

- Acho que teremos dias interessantes pela frente. Mas não sei se conseguiremos andar por algum tempo.

- Não se preocupe... eu disse que é meu dever cuidar para que você se mantenha disposto e descansado.

Heero sorriu ao ter seu peito beijado e mordido por Dxmaell, sentindo que seu corpo já dava mostras de voltar a cumprir seus deveres de casado. Girou o corpo, depositando Dxmaell deitado nos lençóis sujos da entrega de alguns instantes antes.

- Neste caso acho que devo demonstrar minha profunda gratidão.

Unindo gestos às palavras, beijou Dxmaell profundamente, sentindo-o enrijecer-se novamente sob si; enquanto aprofundava o ósculo. Seriam com certeza dias bem ocupados e prazerosos.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sete meses e meio depois – Cidade das Nuvens – Centro Médico:

Heero segurava a mão de Dxmaell, que tinha o rosto banhado pelo suor. Não estavam prontos para este imprevisto. A gestação ainda não estava completa; embora o médico houvesse dito que havia a possibilidade dela acontecer antes da data prevista, dada as circunstâncias da gravidez. Era para ser mais uma manhã ensolarada, onde o único compromisso era a pequena celebração que decidiram realizar diante da notícia de que finalmente Treize e Wufei teriam um filho depois de tanto tempo tentando. Heero havia conseguido algumas horas longe do ministério; uma vez que havia assumido as funções de Dxmaell, quando médico o proibíra de trabalhar devido a gravidez.

Aleng e Trowa também estariam presentes, pois haviam retornado à cidade a alguns dias; após um longo período afastado devido ao trabalho de ambos. Como Aleng, Trowa havia aceitado o convite para lecionar na escola Militar, onde Dhaxtha; após muita insistência; havia finalmente conseguido ingressar. Mesmo que seus pais não aprovassem 100 sua entrada na instituição. Sendo assim ficara acertado de que ele estudaria apenas por metade do período, na escola militar continuando a frequentar a escola civil ao mesmo tempo. A chegada do amigo já havia sido planejada a algum tempo, uma vez que Aleng desejava que o filho que carregava, nascesse em casa. Junto aos amigos. O que deveria ocorrer em pouco mais de três meses.

Sendo assim, foi com surpresa que durante o encontro, Dxmaell começasse a sentir as dores provenientes do parto; fazendo seu padrão de energia oscilar assustadoramente; preocupando não apenas Heero, como também Dhaxtha. Rapidamente o socorro médico chegou e ambos foram levados ao hospital que já os aguardava, juntamente com Mhtryukres, uma vez que este cuidara da gestação de Dhaxtha e já se encontrava mais familiarizado com uma gestação desse tipo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Kuso...

Heero teve seus pensamentos interrompidos ao ouvir Dxmaell gritar mediante a dor; juntamente com um palavrão que aprendêra no dia em que ambos haviam perdido a paciencia com Dhaxtha, diante do que o filho aprontara na escola. Havia sido uma situação difícil de ser resolvida, uma vez que algumas crianças ficaram machucadas e os pais dos respectivos alunos exigiram que Dhaxtha não mais freqüentasse a escola; uma vez que não era a primeira vez que ele perdia o controle daquela forma. Embora o motivo fosse outro. Mas não seu principal causador. Mesmo que o fato dele ter machucado um aluno fosse em defesa de Meilin. Era fato que o filho andava impossível por causa da filha de Wufei, tomando para si o posto de seu protetor, achando-se no direito de castigar qualquer um que a ofendesse.

Dxmaell sorriu diante da carícia de Heero em seu rosto, e diante do olhar preocupado do marido. Sentia-se como se estivessem abrindo seu ventre com uma faca cega e enferrujada. A dor era quase que insuportável. Bem mais que a do nascimento de Dhaxtha. Mesmo que o fato de estar esperando gêmeos o alegrasse; no momento tudo o que desejava era expulsar de alguma forma as crianças de seu corpo. Mas elas não pareciam dispostas a deixar o ventre quentinho onde se encontravam.

Mhtryukres olhou para Dxmaell que ofegava em dor, e para o humano que parecia a ponto de desmaiar diante do esforço que fazia para manter sua energia fluindo para o esposo. Aumentou a carga de energia que mantinha a energia de Dxmaell sobre controle afim de que ele não exaurisse demais o humano. Heero sentiu como se uma pesada carga fosse retirada de seus ombros e olhou para o médico que sorriu suavemente antes de falar. 

- Senhores, eu preciso que reúnam a maior quantidade de energia que conseguirem. Dxmaell assim que Heero lhe passar sua energia você deve concentrá-la e uní-la a sua, de forma a fazer as crianças nascerem.

Dxmaell balançou a cabeça e apertou a mão de Heero, vendo-o fechar os olhos e concentrar sua energia da forma como Mhtryukres o ensinara a fazer quando descobriram que Dxmaell estava grávido de gêmeos.

Heero concentrou sua energia o máximo que conseguiu e enviou-a de uma só vez antes, de sentir-se atordoado e ser amparado por Dhyreean. Dxmaell concentrou sua energia e elevou-a, envolvendo seu corpo completamente e expulsando as crianças de seu ventre. Fechou os olhos esgotado, apenas para abrí-los ao ouvir a voz de Heero chamando-o.

- Você está bem...meu amor?

Esforçando-se para abrir os olhos, Dxmaell sorriu levemente. Sentia-se horrivelmente cansado, mas estava bem. Estava prestes a responder ao marido quando o som de um choro o fez voltar a atenção para um canto da sala. Olhou para Heero que sorriu, respondendo a pergunta silenciosa escrita em seus olhos.

- Eles estão bem meu amor. Mhtryukres está cuidado deles agora, juntamente com sua mãe. Mas como você está?

- Cansado...e você?

- Um pouco tonto, mais estou bem.

Heero depoistou um beijo nos lábios ressecados de Dxmaell, que acariciou o rosto do humano. O contato entre ambos foi quebrado quando Mhtryukres aproximou-se com os bebês em seus braços.

- Governantes... parabéns! Eles são perfeitos e sadios. O menino e a menina.

- Menina!

Dxmaell sorriu radiante ao ouvir que havia tido uma menina também. Acolheu as crianças em seus braços, olhando pra Heero que sorria ternamente para os filhos. Dxmaell esfregou o rosto contra as faces rosadas dos bebês. Ele tinha três filhos agora. Todos com uma parte humana. Heero não cabia em si de felicidade. Nunca imaginara que sua vida mudaria tanto. Estava ao lado da pessoa que amava. E esta acabava de presentear-lhe com mais dois lindos filhos. Voltou sua atenção a Dxmaell que o chamava já a algum tempo.

- Heero.

- Sim amor.

- Temos que escolher um nome para eles. E avisar Dhaxtha que deve estar preocupado. Ele vai adorar saber que tem dois irmãozinhos para cuidar.

- Sua mãe disse que o avisaria e aos outros. Quanto ao nome, acho que a sugestão de Dhaxtha é perfeita.

Dxmaell pensou durante alguns segundos nos nomes. Lembrava perfeitamente que haviam se sentado uma noite quando descobriram que eram duas, e não apenas uma criança que nasceria, e que deveriam já ter um nome para ambas. De todos os nomes pensados apenas o de Dhaxtha fora o mais aceitável no caso do nascimento de um casal. O quê o filho tinha a mais perfeita certa de que seria. Dxmaell abriu os olhos e acariciou o rostinho dos bebês que sugavam a mãozinha, de olhos parcialmente fechados.

- Então eles se chamarão Aliandrya e Aliandryus Yuy Klaryos. Obrigado amor..

- Não... eu é que o agradeço por me dar seu amor, e filhos maravilhosos.

Após presenciar a cena e o nome das crianças, Dhyreean deixou a sala na companhia de Mhtryukres, procurando deixá-los sozinhos. Eles se encaminharam até a sala de espera, onde todos aguardavam notícias. Assim que entraram Uowans aproximou-se, abraçando sua esposa; enquanto todos os olhavam receosos e preocupados. Dhaxtha foi até sua avó com os olhos lacrimejantes, querendo saber de seus pais. Ele ficara feliz sem saber que seus irmãos estavam nascendo, mas preocupado ao ver a dor nos olhos de seu pai e a preocupação nos gestos de seu kthapan.

- Vovó...meus pais estão bem? E meus irmãos?

Dhyreean ajoelhou-se na frente de Dhaxtha enxugando as lágrimas que conseguiam passar pela resistência do neto em não querer chorar. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça fazendo o menino sorrir. Ela levantou-se e abraçou-o pelos ombros. Seu olhar voltou-se para Mhtryukres que dirigiu-se a todos na sala ao dar a notícia. Alguns ministros também encontravam-se no local. Uma vez que a notícia de que o governante estava para dar a luz havia se espalhado.

- Os governantes estão bem, deveram ficar em repouso algum tempo. Aliandrya e Aliandryus Yuy Klaryos, ambos são saudáveis e deveram ficar algum tempo em observação.

Aleng olhou para Trowa apertando-lhe a mão suavemente. Dxmaell havia tido um casal. Instintivamente acariciou o ventre inchado, imaginando a alegria que os amigos deveriam estar sentindo. Meilin levantou-se a abraçou Dhaxtha. Estava feliz em saber que seus irmãozinhos estavam bem, e que seus pais haviam lhes dado o nome que escolhera. O menino retribuiu o abraço da amiga que sabia o quanto ele havia ficado feliz ao saber que teriam não apenas um, mais dois irmãos.

Wufei olhou para Treize que lhe sorria. Em alguns meses, eles também teriam a alegria de terem um filho com a carga genética de ambos. Havia tentado tanto, e quando estavam prestes a desistir chegara a noticia de que finalmente seriam pais de uma criança só deles.

Os ministros desejaram felicitações a Dhaxtha, que recebeu os cumprimentos em nome de sua casa. Assim que conseguiu, deixou a sala sem ser visto, e procurou descobrir para onde seus pais haviam sido levado, o que não fora difícil. Dirigiu-se então ao quarto onde estavam. Assim que entrou os viu deitados e abraçados na cama, observando em silêncio a pequena câmara de energia onde seus irmãozinhos descansavam. Heero voltou seus olhos para a porta, assim que sentiu que era observado; encontrando o filho mais velho parado a observa-los. Estendeu a mão para que viesse até eles, o que foi feito imediatemente.

Dhaxtha aproximou-se devagar, com medo de acordar os irmãos. Subiu na cama com a ajuda de Heero. Aninhou entre eles, se permitindo chorar nos braços de Dxmaell, que o apertou contra ele, procurando acalmá-lo. Heero deixou a cama e aproximou-se da câmara de energia. Pegou os dois filhos pequenos e levou-os para que conhecessem seu irmão mais velho.

- Aliandrya, Aliandryus este é Dhaxtha seu irmão mais velho... Dhaxtha estes são seus irmãos.

Dhaxtha enxugou o rosto e tocou a face dos irmãozinhos com carinho. Deslizou o dedo pelas bochechas rosadas, detendo-se nos lábios que começaram a sugar-lhe o dedo em busca de alimento. Dxmaell retirou Aliandrya dos braços de Heero, dando a ela o alimento que buscava, enquanto Heero encarregava-se de alimentar Aliandryus com sua energia. Dhaxtha sorriu ao ver ambos os irmãos abrirem os olhinhos. Virou-se para Heero que tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao notar a tonalidade dos olhos dos recém-nascidos. Ametistas observavam a ele, Dhaxtha e Dxmaell com curiosidade. Os dois haviam nascido com a cor dos olhos de Dxmaell. Dhaxtha olhou para seu kthapan, abraçando-o firmemente; antes de falar com a voz embargada.

- Somos uma família agora papai.

Dxmaell olhou para Heero e sorriu, acariciando os fios castanhos de Dhaxtha que mantinha o rosto afundado no peito de Heero.

- Sempre fomos uma família Dhaxtha, ela apenas se completou agora.

Heero olhou para o rosto de Dxmaell, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ele tinha razão. Sempre foram uma família, mesmo que estivessem separados; em pontos distantes do universo. Encontraram-se na Terra, apaixonaram-se e viveram o que o destino lhes havia reservado. Foram separados para que o que sentiam um pelo outro se tornasse mais forte. Depois se reencontraram em Nova Kdra, para viverem o resto de suas vidas. Não mais em metades, mas completos. O que a vida lhes reservava agora, apenas o destino poderia dizer. Mas eles viveriam cada dia como se fosse o primeiro encontro deles e sabiam que muito viveriam ainda. Antes que se juntassem aos antigos que um dia governaram a antiga Kdra.

Owari

Yes...yes...yes...

Acabei finalmente…

A todos que acompanharam esta fic, meu mais profundo carinho e amor.

A todos que colaboraram para que ela terminasse.

A todos que incentivaram e apoiaram minhas loucuras.

Carinhos especiais, a Mami, a Dee-Chan, Misao-Chan, Goddess, Lien Li, Daphne, Litha-Chan, Rei-Owan, Dhandara.

Espero sinceramente que todos tenham apreciado a fic e que tenha conseguido termina-la a contento de todos.

Sem mais até a proxma empreitada.

**1** Parunatuq bebida quente feita de flores de Xhyars ( para quem não lembra é uma flor do planeta Kdra muito usada na forma de incenso tem a capacidade de acalmar e relaxar. Utilizada durante o Cyarpks.), Eteyl (substância extraída das raízes das Ábotaz, espécie de árvore) e Tynnotam uma espécie de mel produzido pelos Nnotam, uma espécie de abelha de cor azulada.

**2 **Glarunq e como se fosse pique esconde, sendo que a pessoa a se esconder diminuiu seu nível de energia a tornando quase imperceptível.

**3** Hianthury fio parecido com a seda, sendo que mais brilhante produzido pelos Liphianthurys, de acordo com o tempo de maturação dos fios eles adquirem cores e texturas variadas. Apenas os governantes que passam pelas leis da estação de Liphian tem seus trajes bordados por esse tipo de fio, uma vez que os Liphianthurys os produzem apenas uma vez por ano durante um período curto de dois meses. Normalmente os meses que antecedem o inicio da estação de Liphian, por isso o nome.

**4 **Nacviliarien segundo os kdarianos, seria a deusa da fertilidade. Uma jovem de longos cabelos ruivos, vestida com véus simbolizando cada uma de suas virtudes como amor, inocência, lealdade, fertilidade, sensualidade, honra e coragem.


End file.
